Time Braid
by ShaperV
Summary: Sakura thought she was a capable kunoichi until she died in the Chuunin Exam. Now she's stuck in a loop, dying again and again while she struggles to understand her strange predicament. How hard can it be to pass one stupid test?  Sakura/Naruto/Hinata
1. Looping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** The idea for a Groundhog Day-style time loop centered on the Chuunin Exam originates with Perfect Lionheart's story "Chuunin Exam Day" (at least, that's the first place I'd ever seen the idea). But as will quickly become apparent, that plot device is about the only thing this story and that one have in common.

--oOoOo--

I'm ashamed to admit it, but despite all my claims of being a strong, independent kunoichi I'd looped a half-dozen times before it ever occurred to me that this was one problem I'd have to solve for myself.

My first time was especially embarrassing, though at least I had the excuse of ignorance. I started awake with a scream, my head still full of the disastrous fight with that snake-wielding ninja who'd attacked my team in the Forest of Death. I'd died slowly, drowning in my own blood while poor, brave Naruto went down trying to defend me. He called out more of that strange red chakra than I'd ever seen before, so much that it formed a solid aura around his body, but it didn't make any difference.

Sasuke had long since run away.

Mother burst in to see what was wrong, and I realized I was in my own bed at home. My arms were no longer broken, and I could feel my legs again, but it was several long minutes before I could get my sobbing under control enough to realize I was completely unhurt. I dragged myself to the bathroom with my poor, confused mother in tow, and stared into the mirror in shock.

"Sakura, honey, it's ok. Whatever it was, it was just a dream."

"No, mother. That was a genjutsu." Nightmares can be vivid, but my memories of the first two days of the chuunin exam had way to much detail to be just a dream. But why would a genjutsu master spend half the night inflicting such an elaborate nightmare on me? I'm not anyone important.

"Sakura, if this is what comes of being a ninja maybe it's time to consider a safer career."

I tuned out that old argument, already mentally preparing my report on the incident. I needed to make it to the testing center in time to take the written test that was the first stage of the chuunin exam, then I could track down Kakashi-sensei and tell him about my night. Maybe he'd have some idea what was going on.

With all distractions I barely made it to the testing center in time. Maybe someone wanted to make me miss the exam? I gave Sasuke and Naruto a nod as we hurried inside and found our seats, still too distracted to pay much attention.

The exam questions were the same as the ones I remembered. That was weird. Even weirder, I recognized almost everyone in the room from my 'dream'. Then the examiner laid out the same strange rules as in my dream, and even pulled the same trick with the 10th question!

I was a nervous wreck by the time I got the chance to corner Kakashi-sensei and explain the situation. He listened gravely to my report, then took me to see Kurenai-sensei for an evaluation. But she reported no sign that that any genjutsu had been used on me recently, and something this elaborate should definitely leave traces.

Kakashi just nodded. "That's what I thought. You know, Sakura, there's no need for elaborate conspiracy theories. If you don't feel ready for this test, you can just bow out."

"What? No way! I could never do that to Sasuke! Besides, I'm not making this up. I don't know how it happened, but I can't have just dreamed the right test questions! Someone who knew what was on the test did this to me."

They shared a knowing look, and Kurenai said, "I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I'm going to have to recommend a medical disqualification."

"I agree." He replied.

So they sent me to the hospital, and disqualified my team. That asshole! I spent the rest of the day being poked and prodded by half the specialists in Konoha, and one of them even had the nerve to tell me I had "cognitive dissonance bordering on full-blown multiple personality disorder", but none of it explained anything.

I woke the next day as depressed as I'd been in years. Since I was on medical leave I went for a long walk to get my head together, but it didn't really help. Eventually I found myself down at the training grounds, where the boys were going at it harder than usual.

Sasuke scowled when he saw me, and even Naruto gave me a dirty look. But then the blond idiot shook his head, and came over to talk to me.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just really confused."

"Well, hey, it'll work out. I mean, yeah, of course I wish you'd shown up for the test. But if you don't think you're ready yet we'll just have to wait. Hey, if we spend the next six months training together I bet you'll be really strong when we take the next exam!"

"What? But Naruto, we took the exam yesterday…didn't we?"

Sasuke snorted. "Pretending you're crazy won't help. Useless weakling."

"But…but…my God, what's happening to me!"

Once again, Kakashi was no help. He insisted that today was the day of the written exam, and acted like I was crazy for thinking I'd already taken it. I spent the rest of the day at the hospital, but all they found was stress and my little inner secret.

The next day I checked the calendar when I got up, and made my way to the testing center full of nervous dread. Sure enough, everyone was there to take the written exam.

This time I went straight to the Hokage, and ended up spending the afternoon in ANBU custody. They couldn't quite decide if I was a victim, a nut, or an enemy plant, but the room they put me in had no windows and the locks were on the outside of the door.

I woke up in my own bed the next morning, and it was July 1st again.

Tired of spending my time in interrogation rooms, I kept my mouth shut and played along. I took the written test, filling in the same answers as before, and passed along with my team. Then I spent the afternoon in the library researching genjutsu, mind control, time travel and anything else I could think of that might be relevant.

The next morning my clock said it was July 2nd.

With a rising thread of hope I confirmed the date with mom and dad, verified that the testing center was deserted, and met Sasuke and Naruto at the entrance to the Forest of Death. This time when we met the freaky snake ninja I stayed the heck out of the way while the boys tried to fight him, and he left after beating them both unconscious. After that it was hell just trying to survive the rest of our trip through the forest, but somehow we made it. I even held my own against Ino in our one-on-one fight, something I'd never managed to do before. But when we knocked each other out they counted it as a double loss.

I woke up back in my bed, on July 1st.

I kind of lost it then.

I cried. I screamed. I begged for help, for an explanation, for sympathy at least. I marched into the exam room and accused Ibiki of torturing me. I tried to convince Anko I'd seen through her mind games. I skipped the test and stayed up all night. I left town, running as far as my legs could take me to escape this curse. I even tried to kill myself, although I was careful not to try too hard.

None of it mattered. No matter what I did, I found myself waking up in my own bed at 6:45 AM on July 1st.

--oOoOo--

I sat looking out over the city from Naruto's favorite spot atop the Hokage monument, knowing no one would look for me there. I needed to figure this out, or I'd go crazy for real.

"I'm on my own." It was a bitter realization, but I had to face it. No matter what I did, asking for help just got me kicked out of the exam and restarted the loop.

"This is too big for any casual genjutsu. Maybe a kage-level specialist could do this to me, but why would they bother? I don't have any rare bloodlines or important relatives, and there are easier ways to drive someone crazy."

But the alternative was insane. A time loop? Things like that only happen in stories.

"But then again, who knows what strange techniques some S-rank ninja might have? I might not even be the target. Maybe that snake ninja has some kind of massive time jutsu going, and I'm just caught in an eddy."

There was no way to tell. But the loop wasn't always the same, so maybe there was a way out.

"What patterns have I seen? When I flunk out of the exam I get reset. The same thing happens if I die. But as long as I'm not disqualified time keeps moving forward. So maybe I just need to pass the exam?"

Fat chance of that happening. Let's face it, as a ninja I suck. Of all the people who made it through the Forest of Death, Ino was probably the only one who would even have to work to beat me. If I wanted to actually make chuunin I'd have to not only beat her, but at least one other real ninja. People like Neji, or Sasuke, or Gaara. How was I going to do that? I'd never worked very hard at my physical skills in the academy, and they were all years ahead of me.

"But time is the one thing I've got plenty of." I suddenly realized. "Even if it takes years, all I have to do is keep improving until I can beat them."

I quickly discovered it wasn't going to be that easy. I could pass the written exam any day, but only sheer luck could get me through the second test in the Forest of Death. No matter what I talked the boys into trying that snake ninja always attacked us, and after that it was incredible how many things had to go right.

If Naruto didn't push Sasuke into giving the snake ninja a good fight, we all died.

If I did anything but nurse Sasuke all night that strange mark our attacker left on his neck would kill him, and I'd restart at the end of the week.

If the Sound ninja found us too soon, or the other Konoha teams weren't nearby, we all died.

If I made one wrong move in any on our fights I'd be crippled or dead, which would trigger a restart.

Then I finally made it through the forest to the preliminary matches at the arena, and found myself matched up against Kiba instead of Ino. As he casually pinned me down and demanded my surrender, I was bitterly aware that I hadn't even made him break a sweat.

Ok, fine. I still had the time between the written exam and the Forest of Death to work with. Between that and the fights in the forest I could get in at least a little bit of training with each loop. Heck, I could blow off the exam and spend the whole day practicing if I wanted to. I figured I'd start with something easy, like a counter for that 'walk in circles forever' illusion we kept blundering into, and then work my way up.

--oOoOo--

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm a little concerned about this next phase of the exam. Will you show me how to dispel illusions?"

"If you're concerned you should spend the day resting, not training. You don't want to be low on chakra at the start of the next test."

--oOoOo--

"Kakashi-sensei, how does the Dispel technique work?"

He chuckled. "You'll have plenty of time to train later, Sakura. For now you need to concentrate on using what you already know."

--oOoOo--

"Well, if we can't take the exam because of the idiot here I'd at least like to get some training done. Maybe you could show me how to do the Dispel technique, sensei?"

"Training. Yes. Naruto, if you're so tired all the time I think you could use some serious stamina training. Thirty laps around Konoha sounds about right."

I winced. Apparently I'd sabotaged poor Naruto's alarm clock for nothing.

No matter what I did, Kakashi wouldn't train me. Oh, he had lots of reasonable-sounding excuses, and sometimes he'd have us work on physical conditioning or teamwork if we failed out of the exam, but he wouldn't teach me any techniques. Why was my teacher so dead-set against training me?

"He thinks I'm incompetent, or too immature to be trusted with anything. That, or he's just too lazy to bother. Either way, he's not going to be any help."

That worried me. If my jounin-sensei wasn't going to bother teaching me, where was I going to get the techniques I'd need to pass this test?

Well, for the basics I could always go back to the source…

--oOoOo--

"Iruka-sensei, can you spare me a few minutes? Kakashi-sensei is busy giving the boys some last minute training, and I'm trying to find out how to do that technique that dispels illusions."

"Well, I can show you but I doubt you'll have time to master it before tomorrow."

"Maybe not, but you never know. I learned tree climbing in about five minutes."

"Really? That's pretty impressive. Well, it goes like this…"

I got it right on the first try.

--oOoOo--

"Kakashi-sensei, will you teach me that genjutsu you used on me in the bell test?"

"You mean the Hell Viewing Technique? You'll have to build up your chakra a bit more first."

--oOoOo--

"Iruka-sensei, can you show me the Hell Viewing Technique?"

"That's an ugly technique for such a pretty girl, don't you think? Besides, I'm not exactly a genjutsu master myself."

I ground my teeth. "Fine. Who is?"

--oOoOo--

"Kurenai-san, I know you have your own students to train, but would you be willing to show me a little genjutsu?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but it wouldn't be appropriate for me to train another jounin's student without permission."

"Fat chance of that ever happening. I suppose you guys have some secret permission slip code or something to keep students from lying about that, too?"

She laughed. "That's hardly necessary, considering how often we see each other. If he isn't giving you the training you want, perhaps you should ask him why."

Sure, why not.

--oOoOo--

"Ok, fine. But why not, Kakashi-sensei? Is there something else I need to make progress in first? Do you think I'd do better with something besides genjutsu? Give me a clue here."

"You shouldn't worry so much, Sakura. I'm sure you'll grow into a fine kunoichi one day. But for now you need to concentrate on your basics, and learn to trust your teammates to do their jobs."

_In other words, you think I'm a silly little girl pretending to be a ninja, and you're not going to bother training me. Bastard. Fine, I'll find someone who will._

--oOoOo--

"Naruto, can you teach me Shadow Clone?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan! Only, isn't that supposed to take a lot of chakra? Are you sure you'll have enough?"

"There's only one way to find out."

He stared at me for a second, before giving me that stupid grin of his. "Yeah! That's the spirit, Sakura-chan! Ok, the seals go like this…"

I was expecting the technique to be easy, since even an idiot like Naruto had mastered it. But it was a lot more complicated than I'd thought, and the amount of chakra the technique drained when I tried to activate it was just insane. I saw a hazy image of myself begin to form, but then it popped like a soap bubble and I collapsed, exhausted. Why was it getting so dark?

I woke up in my bed on the morning of July 1st.

"Damn!" So much for my quick road to power. When Kakashi called Shadow Clone a chakra-intensive technique, I thought it might take two or three times as much power as tree climbing. Instead I'd actually died of chakra exhaustion from trying to make a single clone.

I suddenly remembered one of our better fights against the mysterious snake ninja. Naruto had made hundreds of clones, and kept pumping out more as fast as our enemy could kill them. Well, until he blew up half the forest with a giant fire technique.

"Damn! Naruto must have, what, a hundred times more chakra than a jounin? Good god, I didn't even know that was possible. If he had a good area-effect jutsu he'd be unstoppable. Wait, why doesn't he have something like that?"

The answer was obvious once I thought about it. Kakashi had never taught him any jutsu either, and he certainly didn't have a clan to train him.

"Damn it, what does Kakashi think he's doing? Is he trying to get us killed?"

But my bedroom ceiling had no answers for me, and mother was calling me down to breakfast.

--oOoOo--

"Hey Naruto, would you show me how that perverted jutsu of yours works?" Maybe I was developing a bit of respect for the little clown. After my failure with the Shadow Clone, I wanted to know what other surprises he had in his arsenal.

"Umm, why would you want me to do that?" He answered nervously. "You're already a girl."

"Idiot." I rolled my eyes. "Of course that's not what I want it for. I was just thinking about it, and I realized that it was a lot more convincing than a regular Henge. I'm working on getting better at illusions, so I wanted to see how you do it."

He hung his head an muttered something indecipherable.

"I can't hear you, Naruto. Spit it out already."

"It's not an illusion." He said, looking at his feet. "When I change, I'm really a girl."

"What? But that's…well, I guess not impossible, but at least A-rank, and the chakra requirements would be…oh. Yeah, that's nothing compared to your Shadow Clone armies. Damn, I had no idea."

Then a rather perverted thought struck me. "Wait, if it's a real transformation, that means you could…" I blushed, unable to finish the sentence. I could just see the little pervert drawing the shades and calling up a couple of girl-clones for a little fun.

_Hey, wouldn't they be virgins? I'm pretty sure you can't pop a virgin clone without dispelling her. Maybe he uses guy clones and goes girl himself…_

Fortunately Naruto's cringing protestations of innocence distracted me from my inner pervert's speculations before they went any further. "No! It's not like that! It really was supposed to be just a distraction technique, but my girl-self is crazy. That's why I never use it for more than a few seconds."

Ok, this sounded interesting. "Fine. Teach me the technique, and I won't beat you for being perverted enough to invent something like that."

"But I don't know what it would do to a girl!" He whined.

--oOoOo--

Sexy Technique was at least as complex as Shadow Clone, which made me wonder how Naruto had stumbled on it. It also took a lot more chakra than a normal Henge. I could only hold it for a minute or so before I ran low.

But oh, what a glorious minute! I've joked to myself about 'Inner Sakura' before, and those shrinks at the hospital had made me worry that my internal monologue might be a little too close to a dialog for my health. But when I did Naruto's Sexy Technique, I _became_ 'Inner Sakura'. A sleek, sexy kunoichi ass-kicking machine, utterly fearless and achingly gorgeous. I felt like I could do anything.

To be honest I was a little scared of what I might do in that state, but I still wanted more. The sheer freedom was too much to pass up. Besides, 'Sexy' Sakura was closer to 16 than 13, and she had boobs! Not to mention incredible hair, legs to die for, and enough slinky curves to give half the men in the village heart attacks.

_Must have more!_

--oOoOo--

"Sakura, why are you walking on the ceiling?"

I looked down at my teammates from the ceiling of the testing center, conscious of the odd looks I was drawing.

"Building up my chakra. I'm sick of not having enough to do any kind of real technique."

Somehow I'd figure out how to control myself, or modify the technique to minimize the mental effect. The ability to turn into the kunoichi I dreamed of being on demand wasn't something I was going to pass up.

--oOoOo--

Meanwhile, I was slowly solving the Forest of Death. It wasn't easy, but dying a painful death every few days was a hell of a motivator. So I learned which teams we could fight, and which ones to avoid. I learned how to spot traps and imposters. Through painful trial and error I figured out that Naruto was the only one who could get Sasuke to go all-out against the snake ninja, and what to say and do to ensure he did the job.

One loop I was close enough to hear our attacker introduce himself to Sasuke as Orochimaru, a name that was easy enough to find in the library. My blood ran cold as I realized we were up against the most dangerous of the Sanin, an S-rank ninja who was considered a credible threat to an entire hidden village.

But he wasn't here to kill us. I didn't know what that seal he always put on Sasuke was for, but I'd have plenty of time to find out later. Once I figured out the pattern we could usually get past him, and there was a spot nearby where the Sound ninja who always came after us the next day would usually be driven off by other teams from Konoha. After that the only serious threat was that genjutsu trap, which I now had the means to break. By my thirtieth reset we usually made it through with a few hours to spare, which gave us a chance to rest up a little before the pre-finals.

The first few times I drew bad opponents and got my butt kicked, but once we started making it through consistently it didn't take long for me to get Ino as my opponent again. This time I skipped the grandstanding speeches and concentrated on winning.

The first time I'd fought Ino in the forest arena we were evenly matched, but this time I knew all her tricks and had a couple of months more practice on my side. It was still a close fight, but I won. I was walking on air as I returned to the spectator's balcony to watch Naruto eke out a victory against Kiba with a lucky fart. God, only Naruto.

I had a bad moment when I woke up in my own bed the next day, but then I checked my clock and cheered. It was June 9th! My plan was working!

Now I had a month to train for the finals, if only Kakashi would bother to make the effort. I spent half the morning trying to figure out how to prod him into giving me some real training, but I needn't have bothered. When Kakashi finally turned up, only two hours late for our team meeting, he had another older ninja with him.

"I'm very proud of all of you for making it to the finals. Congratulations. The last time this happened in Konoha was when the Sanin took the exam."

"That's great, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto enthused. "So what kind of training are we going to do for the finals? Are you going to teach us some cool jutsu? Huh? Huh?"

"I'm afraid I won't be training you this time, Naruto. Sasuke is up against a very serious opponent in Gaara, and his training is going to require my full attention. But Ebisu here is one of Konoha's most elite instructors, and he's agreed to train you and Sakura."

Apparently Naruto knew Ebisu from somewhere, and wasn't impressed. He bitched and moaned and whined until I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto!" I shouted while smacking him upside the head. "Shut up! You know Kakashi never teaches us anything, what made you think that would change now? Besides, I'd think you'd be happy about training with me."

That shut him up. Not that I actually liked him, you understand, but it's hard to keep thinking of a guy as an annoying pest after he dies for you five or six times. Besides, he'd never call me a useless weakling.

Then I noticed the sudden silence, and realized what I'd just said. Kakashi didn't look happy.

_Well, tough._

"Ahem. Anyway, don't mind us sensei, I'm sure we'll be fine. You're right, you need to get Sasuke powered up as fast as possible so he can beat Gaara." I gave him an exaggerated smile, and turned to Ebisu.

"So, let me guess. We're supposed to work really hard on our taijutsu, and I'll build up my chakra reserves while Naruto works on his control, and if we do really well we might learn a basic utility technique like Body Flicker or Water Walking. Right?"

Ebisu nodded cautiously

"Super!" I chirped. "Let's get started!"

Ebisu wisely refrained from commenting, while Kakashi slunk away with Sasuke in tow. Asshole. Just because I can't do anything about it doesn't mean I'll pretend I don't see it. Making us concentrate on our weaknesses instead of our strengths was the perfect way to give us the illusion of progress, without actually letting us get any stronger. Taking my taijutsu and chakra capacity from utterly pathetic to just really bad wouldn't do me much good in a fight, which is why if they actually wanted us to win they'd concentrate on our strengths instead. But with a few years of work you can turn a weakness into a strength, and I found I rather liked the idea of becoming a taijutsu expert. There are just so many people in the world who need a good ass-kicking.

Sure enough, we spent most of the day reviewing basic moves we should have learned at the academy. But towards the end of the day Ebisu took us out to one of the small lakes that dot the training grounds and showed us the Water Walking technique.

Ok, so maybe he didn't have anything personal against us. Kakashi does outrank him, so he probably couldn't just blow off our jounin-sensei's instructions on what to teach us. At least he was doing what he could.

Ebisu walked out onto the lake and gave us a short explanation of the technique, and invited us to give it a try. Naruto immediately called up enough chakra to level a mountain and tried to step out onto the lake. He actually floated for a few seconds, but then he started to wobble and fell in with a splash.

"Jeez, this water is freezing!" He complained as he climbed out.

"You have to keep the flow of chakra steady, Naruto." Ebisu explained. "Otherwise you'll bob up and down too much and disrupt the technique."

I gingerly held one foot over the water and projected a little chakra, trying to feel the surface without actually touching it. There. Yes, it was easy enough to press against it with my chakra, but there were a lot of details to consider…

"Well, Sakura?" Ebisu prompted. "Are you going to give it a try, or not?"

I smiled sweetly. "Sensei, Naruto and I are different kinds of ninja. He's got terrible control, but he'll stay out here all night practicing until he finally learns this out of sheer stubbornness." The interaction between my chakra and the water was odd, but not that hard to understand. I could do this.

"Well, then, what kind of ninja are you, Sakura? Not the kind that's too timid to try, I hope."

"No, sensei." I said with a wide-eyed smile of fake innocence. "I'm the kind with perfect control."

I stepped out onto the lake supported by nothing but the chakra beneath my feet, adjusting the flow minutely to compensate for the little waves that danced across its surface. I strolled out to where Ebisu stood without so much as getting my toes wet, smiling the whole way.

"Woah. Sakura, that's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

I waved. "Come join me, then."

He laughed and gave it a try, falling in almost instantly.

"Idiot!" I called. "Concentrate on your chakra, not me!"

"Not bad." Ebisu observed. "But how long can you maintain it?"

I grimaced. "About ten minutes. Maybe fifteen in an emergency, but then I'd be down with chakra exhaustion for a week. How do I fix that?"

"Practice." He replied.

--oOoOo--

It was a surprisingly good month. Naruto was annoyingly hyperactive, but he's so good-natured that it's hard to stay irritated for long. My taijutsu improved by leaps and bounds, my chakra pool expanded until I could water walk for nearly an hour at a time, and towards the end of the month he even showed us Body Flicker. That was another chakra-intensive technique, but there were lots of times in the Forest of Death when the ability to flit a hundred yards in an instant would have saved my life.

So I went into the tournament with a smile on my face, even though I knew I was going to lose. My match against Temari was as brutal as expected, but I actually managed to flicker in close and get in a couple of hits before she took me down. After all those fights with Orochimaru I was pretty pleased to come away with just a broken arm and a couple of cracked ribs.

The invasion caught me totally off guard. I managed to resist the sleep genjutsu that took down most of the crowd in the arena, but I couldn't even do a Dispel with one arm in a sling. Kakashi ended up sending me to a shelter with the civilians, with the result that I got a nice look at the giant three-headed snake and the even bigger sand monster tearing up the city. Then we finally got into the shelter, and discovered the hard way that it was booby trapped to collapse on us.

I started awake, and found myself back in my room on the day of the written exam.

"Good god." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. "It was like the whole city was destroyed. No city means no grades, which means no graduations. Shit. Don't tell me I have to stop an entire invasion to get out of this thing."


	2. Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

--oOoOo--

"We've got the rest of the day free, Sasuke. Let's go on a date!"

"No." He slouched away.

--oOoOo--

"Sasuke, if you'll go on a date with me I'll give you my first kiss."

"Not interested."

--oOoOo--

"Hey Sasuke, want to do some training together?"

"You'd only get in my way."

--oOoOo--

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, check out my new jutsu. Sexy Technique!"

He stared. I ran my hands up and down my new curves and posed. "Want to help me take this body for a test drive?"

"You shouldn't play with yourself in public, crazy girl."

"Damn it, Sasuke, what would it take to convince you to go out with me?"

"A lobotomy."

--oOoOo--

Apparently I'd traded one impossible task for another. I had no clue how to stop something as huge as an invasion, so I'd decided to try a different problem instead. If I could solve the Forest of Death like a puzzle, surely I could find a way to get Sasuke to go out with me. Only nothing worked. No matter what angle I tried, no matter how I asked or pleaded or teased or posed or begged, he wouldn't have anything to do with me. After three weeks of steady rejection I was starting to get depressed again.

The memory of Naruto asking me out every single day for nearly two years didn't help. How did he do it?

Just to cheer myself up, I actually said yes the next time Naruto asked. He was completely clueless about what to do on a date, but sitting around watching him smile at me and pig out on ramen was better than another rejection.

Lee was a slightly better date, but way too weird for my taste. Kiba was kind of hot, but he always tried to feel me up. Shikimaru and Neji weren't interested, and even in a time loop I wasn't going to give Shino or Choji a try. So those were my options, unless I wanted to chase older men or give girls a try.

"I just don't get it." I complained to Ino one night. "No matter what I do he just blows me off. Is he gay?"

"Maybe he wants a woman who's a little more womanly." She shot back cattily.

I snorted, and did the Sexy Technique. "He turned me down when I was like this, Ino. If my boobs were any bigger they'd mistake me for a Hyuuga."

She giggled. "I think you might have Hinata beat. Damn, that's some illusion. Can I touch?"

"Sure." I shrugged as she ran her hand through my waist-length hair. "But it's not an illusion, it's a real transformation. Hey, maybe we should try it together. No guy can resist two girls at once."

Yeah, that was my 'Sexy' form's influence, and I had a serious 'oh, shit, did I just say that out loud?' moment. But Ino's incredulous stare slowly melted into that mischievous grin of hers. "Teach me this technique, and you're on."

--oOoOo--

I woke in a strange bed, with a soft female body cuddled against my left side and an unexpected emptiness to my right. Ino had reverted to her usual self at some point during the night, but somehow I was still in 'Sexy' form. How did that happen?

I held my childhood friend close, remembering the previous night. She'd been amazing. Playful and passionate, eager to please and ready to try anything. Just like me. She was a little more restrained after her transformation ran out, but that might have just been exhaustion.

Sasuke was a big disappointment. He lasted maybe two minutes the first time and five the second. Worse than that, it was obvious he didn't much care if we were having fun.

My thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke stepped into the room and yanked the covers off the bed. "Get up, Sakura. You're not going to make me miss this test."

Some boyfriend he was.

--oOoOo--

Needless to say, I completely freaked when the next reset changed me back to normal.

"I slept with a girl!"

_Yes, and you liked it._ The little voice in my head seemed to say.

"But I like guys! I'm not a lesbian!"

_Yeah, boys a great. But so are girls. Remember how good it felt to wake up in Ino's arms?"_

"Oh god, I really am crazy. I never thought about Ino like that."

_Please. You had a cute little girl-crush on her for years before you noticed Sasuke._

"I'm crazy, and my other personality is a pervert."

_No, I just don't have all your hang-ups. Come on, you know you liked it._

"…maybe. But I'm not going to turn into some tramp who hops into bed with anything that moves."

_Of course not, dummy. I wouldn't do that any more than you would. I'm just not afraid to let my best friend know that I love her._

"Well, I guess that's some relief. Wait, what about Sasuke?"

_He's a whiny little emo-boy. But he's hot, and you and Ino both wanted him, so I figured what the heck. Besides, I bet you won't make that mistake again._

"Great. Not only am I having an argument with myself, I'm losing."

--oOoOo--

I didn't repeat that pattern, but it wasn't hard to find one where Ino and I renewed our friendship. All I had to do was tell her I was sick of chasing a boy who obviously didn't want me, and wish her luck with him. It hurt more than I expected to admit that, but it was worth it to have my best friend back. There were several ways to get both our teams disqualified on the first day of the survival test, and that left us six days together before the loop reset.

But rebuilding our friendship repeatedly got old quick, and beating her in the preliminary round was a sure way to derail it again. Since she was the only one I was ever matched with who I could actually beat, that meant I couldn't go into the month of training with my friend back. Which sucked.

"Well girl, the answer to that one's obvious. Time to get back to training."

It took three deaths, a couple of crippling injuries and another valiant last stand from Naruto to get into the final round again. I knew I'd lost the physical conditioning from my last training month in the resets, but I hadn't realized how much it had thrown off my reflexes. But a few days of practice got me back up to speed, and then it was just a matter of luck.

"Poor Naruto. I've got to remember to do something nice for him once I get out of this."

_Let me out, and I'll show him just how much we appreciate him. Mmm, I bet he'd be a lot of fun. Can you say Gang-Bang No Jutsu?_

"Crazy pervert. I'm not sleeping with Naruto."

Yes, I was hearing that voice a lot more often these days. It worried me sometimes, and I spent more and more time in the library trying to figure out what was happening to me. Asking hadn't been much help.

_I don't know why we're like this any more than you do. Maybe we've got a touch of one of those weird recessive bloodlines, like that clan of guys with two heads. Maybe we were exposed to mind-affecting jutsu at an early age, or we have some kind of weird seal on us. To me it feels like we're the same person, like two sides of a coin. Like you're the brainy me, and I'm the ass-kicker._

"Well, as long as you're not going to try to possess me or something."

My second month of training with Ebisu was as productive as the first. He was so impressed by my instant mastery of water walking that I managed to talk him into testing us for elemental affinities. Mine was earth, which surprised me a bit, while Naruto's was air.

"Now, don't expect to get this down right away." Ebisu warned after explaining our respective leaf exercises. "Most ninja need months of practice to master this step, and it isn't uncommon for it to take years."

I focused on the chakra in my hand, going deep like I'd done to try to analyze the Sexy technique. After the three-way incident I'd quickly figured out that the Sexy technique became permanent if I ran it long enough, but it took several weeks of serious research to get any concept of how. Even now I could barely begin to understand the subtle changes the technique made to my body, but at least I could feel them happening.

Compared to that, leaf-drying wasn't so hard. I held up my hand with a triumphant smile, and poured out the dust that was once a leaf. "Has anyone else gotten it on the first try?"

"Not since Tsunade-sama was a genin." He said in shock.

"You're awesome, Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

With another month of taijutsu training I was fast enough to avoid the broken arm, but Temari knocked me out instead. I didn't even wake up until the reset.

--oOoOo--

That set the pattern for the next few months. I'd make it through to the final exam every three or four tries, and spend the month training with whatever instructor Kakashi picked out. If Naruto made it through as well it was always Ebisu, but that only happened about one time out of three. Usually he got his butt kicked by Kiba or Shikimaru instead, and I ended up with a different instructor. The first couple of times he pawned me off on some medic-nin, which seriously pissed me off even though it was something I wanted to learn.

"I see." I'd said bitterly. "Yeah, this way there's no chance that I'll pass the exam, but I'll be a better support flunky for Sasuke when he makes chuunin. Good call, 'sensei'."

The asshole actually had the nerve to defend himself. "Sakura, it really is for the best. You've done well to make it this far, but you know you aren't going to get strong enough to beat Temari in a month. Besides, you'll make an excellent medic-nin."

"I know that." I snapped. "I just wish you could see that Sasuke isn't the only one on this team with potential."

"Sakura…"

"Just go."

--oOoOo--

But that gave me an idea. Hinata never made it to the final round, and Shino and Kiba weren't always there either. So I started to make a point of talking up my interest in genjutsu with Kakashi at the start of each loop, and laying on a little guilt trip about not teaching me anything that would keep me alive in an actual fight. I had an Ebisu loop and a couple of medic-nin loops while I worked on my performance, but eventually the odds came up my way.

"Sakura, this is Kurenai, the jounin sensei of team eight and one of Konoha's finest genjutsu experts. She's agreed to give you genjutsu lessons twice a week…"

"Yes!" I couldn't contain my enthusiasm. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I knew you'd listen eventually." I turned and bowed to Kurenai. "Thank you for agreeing to teach me, sensei."

A couple of hours a week isn't much, but I took a page from Naruto's book and practiced like crazy between lessons. By the time the tournament rolled around I could cloak my presence and call up all sorts of basic sensory illusions, and I had that Hell Viewing Technique down cold.

To be honest I was expecting to lose anyway, but apparently Temari had some pretty serious fears. She dropped to her knees and started screaming when I tagged her with the technique, her fan falling from nerveless fingers. I flickered in behind her before she realized it was an illusion, and knocked her out with a quick blow to the head.

She'd been screaming about Gaara.

Well, I suppose that made sense. Growing up with a psychotic monster like that would affect anyone.

For the first time I was actually awake and healthy when the invasion began, so when Kakashi sent Naruto and Shikimaru off to chase down Sasuke and Gaara I went with them. We actually tracked them down a few miles from the arena, and I found out the hard way where the giant sand monster came from.

That was Team 7's best fight ever, for all that we'd been apart for a month. Sasuke was fast as lightning, Naruto's clones were everywhere, and for once I was actually contributing something to the fight. I couldn't seem to affect Gaara directly, but my illusions were great for distracting him while the boys set up attacks. I even managed to give Sasuke a chakra transfusion that let him get off another Chidori against that monster. When I pulled him behind a tree to feed him chakra there was a moment when he almost seemed impressed.

But of course it wasn't enough. Eventually Gaara caught Sasuke in a Sand Coffin and crushed him to death, and then he pinned me against a tree with one giant fist of sand while he taunted Naruto. The last thing I saw was Naruto flying towards him surrounded by that strange red aura.

Then the sand crushed me, and the loop reset.

--oOoOo--

I threw myself into my training, determined to at least learn enough to come through the invasion alive. Who knows? Maybe that was all I really had to do to get out of the loop.

So I studied medical techniques, and taijutsu, and occasionally genjutsu. I talked Ebisu into getting me scrolls on Underground Move and Inner Decapitation, and read everything the library had to offer on the theory of technique construction. After a dozen resets I was actually surviving the Forest of Death on a regular basis, and I could usually beat Shikamaru or even Kiba in the arena.

I also died fighting Gaara four times, got eaten by Orochimaru's giant snake once, and found out the hard way that Kankuro's puppet used poisoned weapons. The only way I could even survive the invasion was to stay out of the major fights, and the one time I did that there wasn't much left of the city.

Sure enough, the next day the loop reset.

--oOoOo--

I tried not to let it get me down, but it wasn't easy. I wasn't sure if it was even possible for me to get strong enough to stop something that big alone, and even if I could it would take a lifetime. I pressed on with my training, but I wasn't optimistic.

Then I hit a new round of obstacles. First Ebisu started telling me that my skills were too far ahead of my body, and made me spend more and more time on strength and stamina training. Since I started each new loop back in my original body that was a complete waste of time. Then the medic-nin pronounced me ready for advanced techniques, which excited me until I discovered there was a mandatory year-long academic course I'd have to complete first. By then I knew it was only a matter of time until Kurenai decided I knew all the genjutsu a genin could be trusted with.

I blew off the test a few times to try to relax, but it didn't help much. I'd lived through those first few days so many times they were like a too-familiar movie. You can only to the same shopping trip or lunch date so many times before it gets old.

"In a way I'm actually glad I'm crazy." I said to myself. "At least I'll always have someone to talk to."

_We're not crazy, dummy. There's just two of us._

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better. Want to take over for awhile?"

_Are you going to get pissed if I seduce Naruto?_

"Never mind."

Then something different happened. One day at the start of the loop Naruto breezed into the exam center holding hands with Hinata, and walked right by Sasuke and me with a casual wave.

"See you inside, guys."

_What the hell? That's never happened before. What did we do different?_

"Beats me. Come on, Sasuke."

Naruto somehow managed to get a seat next to Hinata, and spent the time before the exam whispering in her ear instead of having the usual conversation with Kabuto. He even kissed her on the cheek once, which left me speechless. I wanted to investigate, but to be honest I was so stunned at having something new happen that I wasn't sure what to do. Then Ibiki showed up and gave his menacing little speech.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto called. "I bet you're going to shout or hit me or do something to get us thrown out of the test."

I blinked. "What, because of Hinata? Hardly. You two make a cute couple."

He opened his mouth to reply and then stopped with the most befuddled expression I'd ever seen on him, and considering this was Naruto that was saying something. He looked as confused…as confused as I'd been when he walked in with Hinata!

I felt a thrill of hope I hadn't felt in months. But Ibiki was telling us to shut up and take the test, and if I was right I needed to make damn sure this was a full-length loop. Usually I'd just doodle or something while I waited for the tenth question, but this time I actually wrote down the answers just to be sure.

"I'm done!" Naruto called as he finished his paper. "Hinata, if you're done too let's make out."

The shy girl flipped her paper over so fast I could barely follow the movement. "I'm done!"

Come to think of it, there was no rule against that.

They kissed. They necked. Hinata giggled, and moaned, and squirmed. Naruto was apparently a hell of a kisser. Ibiki looked like he couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or impressed.

_God, she's cute when she makes those little whimpering noises. I told you we should give Naruto a try._

By the time Anko made her flashy entrance Hinata was about ready to pass out in her chair, and I was squirming a bit myself just from watching. That was one lucky girl. Then Ino came over to needle me.

"So, Naruto and Hinata. Who would have thought. Sure you're not jealous after all?"

I laughed. "Maybe a little. But I think Naruto just wanted to make sure I wouldn't freak out too much, since they've apparently been keeping it secret. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

It was funny how confused he looked. "Um, yeah. Pretty much."

"I never would have expected Naruto to plan that far ahead." Ino laughed.

"My teammate has hidden depths, Ino. Besides, you can figure out anything if you get enough tries at it."

Naruto didn't react to the hint. Ino laughed again. "Well, I can see you three have a lot to talk about. See you at the next exam!"

Sasuke had already left for his afternoon training, since of course there wasn't really a team meeting. That just left Hinata, who was clinging to Naruto like she was afraid he'd vanish if she let 's confusion was so adorable I couldn't contain my giggles any more.

"So, Naruto, I guess you finally noticed that she likes you. It's about time."

Hinata gave me a surprised look. "You don't mind?"

"I'll cope." I met Naruto's startled gaze. "I was always so cold to you, I shouldn't be surprised you found someone else. I'm sorry, Naruto."

"S-Sakura?" He said. "You've never said anything like that before."

"I've had a hundred and seventeen loops to think about it." I replied.

I was terrified that this was just some strange fluke and he wouldn't know what I was talking about. But his eyes went wide, and I knew I'd struck paydirt.

"Um, Naruto." Hinata said after a moment. "If you want, I don't mind sharing."

Now it was my turn to be floored. Shy little Hinata proposing a three-way? Naruto choked and looked around wildly, and after a moment I realized he was looking for something to distract me with before I blew up at him.

"Um, well, yeah, we'd better get to that meeting, right Sakura? Wouldn't want to be late-"

I smiled and put a finger across his lips. "Naruto, I'm not that girl anymore. Hinata, that's unbelievably sweet of you, but I'm pretty sure Naruto has the girl that he wants. Now, why don't you leave a clone to keep her company while we're gone?"

I dragged Naruto off to an empty training ground and pinned him against a tree. "You remember! The forest, Orochimaru, the finals, the invasion, over and over again. Please, tell me you remember!"

"Um, yeah. I guess we're both looping. But…you aren't going to yell at me?"

We finally discover we aren't completely alone in the loops, and this is his first thought? "Was I really that much of a bitch to you, Naruto?" He didn't say anything. "Look, I'm really not like that anymore. My god, do you have any idea how many times I've watched you die trying to protect me? I do have a heart. I don't love you, but…well, I guess maybe I do, a little. My alter ego certainly can't shut up about you. But if you've looped as many times as I have, with me acting the way I used to…"

I hung my head. "You must hate me by now."

"No. I don't hate you, Sakura. I just got tired of it." Tentatively, he put his arms around me.

The next thing I knew I was holding on for dear life as I bawled my eyes out, while Naruto awkwardly patted my back and tried to tell me it was ok. Eventually I ran down, and just stood there leaning against him.

"So." He asked awkwardly. "You're the smart one. Have you figured out what's going on?"

"Not a clue." I suppressed a sniffle. "My best idea was to try to pass the exam and see if that ended it. But no one's going to make chuunin if Konoha gets leveled."

"Yeah, that's going to be tough. I can handle most of those guys, but Orochimaru is a monster."

"No kidding. Not to mention Gaara."

"Oh, Gaara's a big teddy bear. I just need to make friends with him early on so he doesn't join the attack."

"You made friends with that psycho?" I had to laugh. "I don't know how you do it."

"Hey, he's not that bad. Well, ok, maybe he is, but all you have to do is be nice to him and he comes around pretty quick. The problem is if I do that Orochimaru shows up with a bunch of other tough guys, and that demon lizard thing is even worse than Gaara's sand monster."

--oOoOo--

We spent the rest of the afternoon there comparing notes, learning each other's discoveries and trying to come up with a plan. Some of Naruto's ideas were amazingly silly.

"Muscle memory is a figure of speech, dummy! Reflexes are processed by the brain and engraved on your spirit just like any other kind of memory."

"You mean I could have been improving my taijutu all this time?"

"Yep. I'm about as good as Sasuke was when we took the bell test, and still improving."

On the other hand, I'd missed a lot as well.

"Sakura, we're in a time loop. You don't have to go around following orders anymore. Experiment, try crazy things, break the rules. As long as you don't get caught before the next reset it doesn't matter. Heck, even if you do get caught Ibiki likes to let prisoners sweat for a day to two before he does any serious interrogation. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if I couldn't use the loops to talk people into things and get around security."

Our first practice match was a revelation. Naruto was amazed by the way I used Invisibility Art, Underground Move and Body Flicker to dance around the battlefield picking off clones at will. Me, I was amazed at his jutsu selection.

"Naruto, how can you do all those fire jutsu? I know your element is air! Wait, and I saw water and lightning techniques too!."

He shrugged. "I pretty much have to steal scrolls to learn anything, and those are the ones I've found so far. I've got tons of chakra and plenty of training time, so what difference does it make anyway?"

I had to laugh. "Only you could pull off something that crazy. You're burning ten times as much chakra on that fire and lighting stuff as you'd need for air techniques, and they'll always take more time to use. Tell you what, show me how that instant swamp thing you did works and I'll show you some basic wind jutsu I've seen Ebisu teach you."

"Well, I guess I can do that. But I really want you to teach me your genjutsu. I just can't seem to get Kurenai to show me anything."

"We're teammates, Naruto. I'll teach you anything I know."

The Forest of Death was almost fun with the real Naruto on my side. Between his firepower and my finesse we flattened every obstacle in our way, played Orochimaru with style and panache and ended up at the forest arena three days ahead of schedule. Naruto even had time to send his clones on some complicated mission to get Neji injured so he wouldn't end up beating up Hinata, which I thought was awfully sweet considering how many times he must have done it.

"Hinata's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said when I asked him about it. "I don't get together with her that often, because it would kill me if she got boring too. But I'd already started the pattern when we met, and there's no way I'll let anything bad happen to her now."

Naruto was pretty impressed when I got matched with Kiba and actually won. Apparently he'd had a lot of trouble with that fight in his early loops, before he learned enough ninjutsu to deal with it. Then he drew Shino as his opponent, which was a completely one-sided fight. Naruto just ignored the insects, running right through Shino's swarms to beat on him while the little bugs leached chakra as fast as they could. They couldn't drain enough to matter, and the biting ones could barely outpace Naruto's healing, so it wasn't long before Shino went down.

Then the training month started, and we got to really have fun.

--oOoOo--

"So that's Jiraiya." I whispered, eying the middle-aged man peeping on the women's side of the hot spring. "He looks more like an old pervert than a legendary sanin."

"He's a total pervert. But he's really strong, too. I learned toad summoning from him my first time through, and I'm sure he's got lots of other cool stuff. But I can never remember what made him agree train me."

"Well, maybe we can come up with the right approach if we put our heads together. What have you tried that didn't work?"

Twenty minutes later Jiraiya's note-taking was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Go away." He whispered. "I'm busy with my research."

"I bet we've got better 'research material' than they do, Jiraiya-sama." Replied a sultry female voice.

He just about dropped his notebook when he turned around. Naruto and I were both in Sexy form with our arms around each other's waists. We'd changed into tight tank-tops and very short skirts, but kept our forehead protectors and shuriken pouches.

"I'm Sakura." I said in my best 'sweet little schoolgirl' voice. "And this is Naruto. We're genin teammates, and very close friends. But our sensei left us all alone to go train our teammate, and we're just desperate for an instructor to help us pass the chuunin exam. Do you know anyone who can help us?"

He stared. He drooled. Then he processed what I'd said, and broke down laughing. "Oh, that's funny. You girls have me pegged, that's for sure. But I can't believe your sensei would leave students like you high and dry."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Kakashi's too busy with the Uchiha to bother with us. He pawned us off on some looser who wants us to spend the whole month reviewing academy stuff."

"Yeah." I interjected. "Never mind that Naruto's got enough chakra to lift the Hokage monument, and I'm matching Tsunade-sama's record for instant jutsu mastery. Come on, give us a break. We can leave clones with our so-called instructor, so no one will even have to know. We'll even keep the fan-service outfits!"

He chuckled. "Isn't Naruto supposed to be a boy?"

"It's a transformation technique." She replied.

"Yeah, it turns the subject into a sexy girl. I still can't believe he came up with that. Although since I'm already a girl, sometimes it makes me feel a little too sexy…" I snuggled against Naruto-chan's side as my hand wandered suggestively up her bare belly. To be honest, I really was having a little trouble keeping my hands off her. Sexy form kicks my libido into overdrive, and Naruto-chan is even hotter than I am.

She smacked my butt, and I nearly had an orgasm. "Stop that, Sakura. I like you too, but I don't want you freaking out when you change back."

"Alright girls. I can see it's my duty as Konoha's most amazing ninja to rectify this terrible oversight. But if you want my training you'll have to promise to do your best, dress properly and stay in those forms the whole time. Oh, and you're definitely going to teach me that technique."

Score!

Alas, Naruto really wasn't comfortable enough as a girl for me to get too close. But we got in nearly a month of training under an amazing ninja, even if he did waste a lot of time making us pose for no good reason. Naruto learned a couple of neat wind techniques, and got to sign the toad summoning contract and practice with it again. I learned to make explosive tags, and got some serious training in armed combat techniques. He even showed Naruto the training technique for Rasengan, though by then there wasn't enough time left for him to master it. I didn't even try to do that one myself, since even with all my training over the resets I could tell I didn't have enough chakra.

Interestingly, I learned even more from Naruto. He taught me Earth Flow River and Earth Rampart in a couple of days, and between his knowledge and a few hints from Jiraiya I managed to put together an Earth Clone technique a couple of weeks later. His wire control techniques were even easier – with their low chakra drain and emphasis on precision they were perfect for my style. In return I filled in the gaps in his spotty knowledge of genjutsu and medical techniques, including some handy first-aid jutsu designed for use by non-medics with relatively normal levels of chakra control.

"I don't understand why we have to fight so hard to get this stuff." He grumbled one evening as we walked home from the training grounds. "I mean, I know everyone hates me, but what about other people? You'd think they'd teach that first aid stuff to everyone who makes genin, and you guys could have all had an element and a bunch of attack jutsu before the loop if anyone had bothered teaching you.

"At first I thought it was Kakashi, but the other teams aren't much better off. Heck, I can't think of a single genin in Konoha who has more than one special technique. Why is that?"

"I've been thinking about that one for a long time now." I said thoughtfully. "I think I've actually figured it out. You have to remember that we're ninja, not samurai, and wars between hidden villages are usually won through treachery and deceit more than force of arms. Like the way Orochimaru seems to have compromised half the village before that surprise invasion even starts."

"Ok, so?" He looked at me dubiously.

"So everyone's afraid of giving too much power to the wrong people. The academy teaches some basic defensive techniques, and then they send us out to work directly under a jounin for a few years before they let us have anything better. The clans do the same thing, teaching their genin just enough to give them an edge and waiting for them to prove their loyalty before they learn more. I don't think it ever changes, either. Have you noticed that chuunin only have a couple of favorite moves, and even jounin usually stick with a narrow specialty?"

"Yeah. I figured they just stick with what they like."

"The lazy ones, maybe. I've certainly never seen Kakashi bother to train anything but his Sharingan. But if either of us spent a month in a jutsu library we'd walk out with more techniques than a Sanin, and we can't be the only ones."

"I don't think there are any jutsu libraries. I've looked." He seemed pretty put out about it, too.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Everyone is so afraid of their techniques ending up in the wrong hands that people like the Hokage will actually let them be lost instead. I think one of the biggest benefits we have in these loops is the fact that we can do whatever it takes to convince someone to teach us just one technique, and keep doing it again and again with different people. If anyone knew how much we already know no one would dare let us learn anything else."

We walked through the darkness in silence for a few blocks, before Naruto spoke again. "We don't have to be like that. If we meet again, we should share everything."

I smiled, thinking of Hinata's unexpected offer. "I agree. We're in this together, so we should help each other as much as we can."

I thought about that for a few more blocks.

"Naruto, there's something else I want you to know. I'm afraid you really will start hating me if you have to put up with the old version of me for too many loops, so I'm going to tell you how to make it so you don't have to."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I don't think it would be hard to modify the Sexy technique to work on someone else. I also don't think it would be hard to find a pattern where you use it on me and I end up being a lot nicer to you."

_If he kisses me like he did Hinata I'll be jumping his bones in no time._

"Seriously? I figured you'd be pissed if I tried to use the loops to figure you out, Sakura. Especially something like that. Isn't that kind of like mind control?"

"No, it's not like that at all. I know it must be really weird for you, since you're not normally a girl. But for me, what that technique does is more like letting the real me out of a cage. I stop worrying about rules and propriety and what other people will think, and just do what I want to do. It can be a little scary for me at first, but if I go too far it's only because I'm drunk on freedom."

--oOoOo--

We didn't go to the tournament that loop. Instead we camped out atop the Hokage monument with a couple pair of field glasses, and watched the battle. The loop would end sometime in the late evening no matter what we did, so I convinced Naruto what we really needed was the big picture.

"I think the barrier around the Hokage box was the signal to attack." I commented as the battle began.

"Yeah, you're right. Here comes the giant snake. Where the heck did that thing get bibs, anyway?"

"What?" I took a long look at the three-headed summon. Sure enough, each head was wearing a massive bib. "Someone has a sick sense of humor. Hey, look, that's Jiraiya fighting it!"

"Really? I always wondered who took that thing out. Check out the Hokage fighting Orochimaru."

We watched for a few minutes. That was one incredible battle.

"Naruto, how many clones can you make and still have enough chakra that they can throw jutsu?"

He shrugged. "About a thousand, I guess. Enough to stop that Sand attack on the south wall, anyway. But then I won't be able to fight any of the big guys, and I don't think you want that job."

"No, you're definitely our heavy hitter. But that's a good point – with any luck we can plan to do this in a loop where we're together again. Woah, there goes Gaara."

The giant sand monster went rampaging through the western side of town, tearing up training grounds and the homes of several minor clans.

"Yeah, he always does that if I don't stop him. What I don't get is all those trees growing up inside the barrier."

I focused in on the Hokage's duel with Orochimaru. There were plants everywhere, a couple of extra people running around, three coffins with big seals on them…wait, I recognized those marks. "Oh my god. That's the first Hokage, the one with wood powers. Or at least his body. I don't believe this. Orochimaru resurrected two Hokages as some kind of zombie mind slaves. Just how powerful is this guy?"

"I've never seen anything come close to beating him. Even Jiraiya and the Hokage working together couldn't do it. When it plays out like this sometimes the Hokage cripples his arms somehow, but he dies doing it and Orochimaru gets away. See, there he goes. But Jiraiya dies taking down the Shukaku, and then the Sand guys rally and finish us off."

I gave him a sharp look. "It sounds like you've seen this a lot more times than I have. Wait, I think the Hokage's still breathing! Yeah, look! He's been poisoned or something, but he's not actually dead."

"Hey, you're right! Maybe you could heal him after they leave?"

"I'm not good enough yet, but I'll work on it." I replied. "That, and figuring out their barrier jutsu. If we could take that down everything would play out differently."

He nodded. "Sounds good. I'm going to go back to taijutsu training, and keep working on my elemental attacks. Uh oh, we've got company coming."

He pointed, and I made out a dozen or so ninja headed up the cliff in our direction. They'd be on us in minutes, and somehow I doubted they were all genin. "I see them. Looks like it's time for our heroic last stand."

We stood up and backed away from the edge to get some fighting room, but I had one last thing to do. As Naruto called up his first squad of clones I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Naruto. I want my cool teammate back someday."

He grinned and hugged me back. "You too, Sakura. I kinda like this being friends thing."

Then the enemy ninja came boiling over the cliff edge, and it was time to fight.


	3. Exploration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

--oOoOo--

"Tsunade-sama, what would it take to convince you to take on a student?"

The legendary medic-nin looked across the poker table at me with eyes bleary from too much alcohol and too little sleep. "More booze than you can afford, little girl."

These loops have been hell on my illusions.

--oOoOo--

"Two thousand ryo? That wouldn't last me a week, kid."

--oOoOo--

"You think I'm for sale? In your dreams, little girl."

--oOoOo--

"I don't care what happens to Konoha, kid. You're a fool to think it matters."

Yes, Tsunade was a tough nut to crack. But the travel was interesting, and it gave me plenty of time to wade through the academic side of medic-nin training.

--oOoOo--

"So long, legendary sucker. Come back when you've got more money!" The casino owner slammed his door in Tsunade's face. She growled at the closed door for a moment, but then she slumped.

Shizune, her assistant, didn't look pleased. "So, we're broke again. I suppose that means we're back to sleeping in a field?"

"I might be able to help with that." I said quietly, as I faded out of the shadows. I was in sexy form, but dressed in fatigues and a chuunin vest to downplay my looks.

Tsunade gave a skeptical snort. "Let me guess. All you want is my necklace?"

"Hardly. My name is Sakura. I'm a junior medic-nin in…well, let's just say Sarutobi-sama has been preparing an answer to Root. The Hokage understands that you won't return to the village, but I've been sent to ask if you would be willing to train me."

"Why me?" She asked suspiciously. "Konoha has plenty of instructors."

"Because none of them know what to do with a student who learns every technique on the first attempt. Because there are so many unfortunate accidents that can happen to a rookie chuunin in a hospital. Because you have life-saving techniques no one else in the world has discovered, and the Hokage hopes to find someone in the next generation you'd be willing to pass them on to. He didn't explain his reasons to me, but those are my guesses."

"Hmp. The old goat made talking me into it part of the assignment, didn't he?"

"Yes. To be honest, I'm terrified I'll screw this up and you'll send me packing. I'm not exactly the diplomatic type."

"Is he offering mission pay?" Shizune asked. She's always the practical one.

"Eight thousand ryo per month, not including my expenses. Oh, and I took the liberty of clearing your debt with that yakuza boss up in Twin Falls Gorge, so we've got a nice place to stay if you like."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "He'd better be alive, kid. The yaks ban you from the whole network if you start killing off their bosses."

"I know, I know, it's nothing like that. I just pointed out how the last tournament he invited you to was rigged from start to finish, trotted out a few of his boys doing tearful confessions, and pointed out how badly things could go if certain parties decided the whole thing was a setup aimed at you in particular. He was happy to write off your debt, even threw in free passes to the hot spring resort next door." My smile turned nasty. "I started my career as a genjutsu user with an infiltration specialty. No one's cheating at anything while I'm around."

Tsunade laughed and mussed my hair. "What a cute little kid. Ok pinky, we'll see if you can make the grade."

--oOoOo--

It was a great scheme. As my knowledge grew I just adjusted my cover to match, and after a few days of testing we'd pick up more or less where I left off. Tsunade never bothered to check up on my story, and the more I knew at the start of the training the more interested she became in teaching me. Occasionally I'd mess up the initial introduction and she'd blow me off, but that just gave me a chance to spend a few weeks getting practical experience at the hospital back in Konoha. A dozen loops later I was better than most professional medic-nin, and still improving fast.

The pattern also gave me a chance to travel, which in some ways was just as important. Tsunade never stayed in one place for long, and the slightest change could send her haring off in an unexpected direction. I got to see most of Fire Country in those loops – or at least, most of the bars, casinos and hot springs in Fire Country. It was a lot of fun seeing so many new things, especially after spending so long stuck in Konoha.

I suppose I was also growing up a bit, because their reactions to me slowly changed over the repeats. At first I was only interested in Tsunade's techniques, and she seemed alternately amused and annoyed by my eagerness. But each time around I learned a little more about my teacher and her faithful companion, and she was such a font of knowledge it took years for me to absorb it all. Somewhere along the way Tsunade stopped being a caricature of a gambling addict, and became a real person to me.

It was painful to really see her. Once she was the most promising kunoichi in the elemental countries, a legendary medic-nin whose discoveries promised to revolutionize medicine. Now she was reduced to a broken wreck of a woman, hiding from a past too painful to remember and a future too bleak to contemplate. Her whole family gave their lives for Konoha in one way or another, and she'd given years of service in the field despite the fact that anyone with a brain would have wanted her running the hospital instead. But when her growing hemaphobia left her unfit for duty she was ostracized by most of the village, and forced into retirement. Now she survived on a pension arranged by a guilty Hokage, and a few investments Shizune had somehow managed to hide from her. But she was still an incredible ninja, and when she managed to set aside her pain she could still do things that amazed me.

"I wish there was more I could do for her." I confided to Shizune one evening after Tsunade had collapsed in a drunken stupor. "I don't know how you've done this for so long."

"You've helped more than you realize." She answered softly. "This life was killing her before we met you. I think it gives her hope, to teach another young prodigy. You remind her of herself when she was young, you know."

I ought to, since I'd spent a dozen loops learning how to show just enough resemblance without going overboard enough to be suspicious. For a moment there I actually felt guilty about it. Then I saw the way Shizune was looking at Tsunade, and many things suddenly became clear.

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

She froze.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell. I can see how awkward that would be. Besides, if she hasn't seen it by now…"

"She doesn't want to." Shizune whispered. "She's so lonely. But she's lost everyone she ever loved, and she doesn't dare take another chance. Besides which, she's only interested in men."

"I wonder…"

--oOoOo--

Teaching Tsunade the Sexy Technique was not one of my better ideas. The result was three days of drunken debauchery that reduced poor Shizune to tears. Then one morning Tsunade woke up surrounded by the remnants of the last night's orgy, and stopped her own heart. Note to self: using mind-affecting jutsu on people with mental problems is dangerous. Don't try it unless you actually know what you're doing.

Of course, I didn't spend all my time studying with Tsunade. I did a lot of snooping while I tried to get that pattern down, digging through confidential personnel files and the Hokage's mission records in search of information that might help. At first it was fun ferreting out village secrets, especially once I learned how to avoid getting interrogated by ANBU. For a ninja village Konoha's security really sucks.

But the more of Konoha's secrets I learned, the less fun it became.

I learned that the Hyuuga kept members of the branch house in virtual slavery with a seal that could kill them on command. The current clan head was pitting Hinata and Hanabi against each other in a contest to see which one would inherit, and which would become her sister's slave. If TenTen ever did land Neji they'd put the seal on her the day after the wedding. But the whole thing was an A-rank secret, and anyone who warned her would face prison or execution.

I learned that Anko was permanently barred from promotion because she was once Orochimaru's apprentice. Never mind that he used her as an experimental subject and then abandoned her because she wasn't psychotic enough for him. Never mind that she was more than qualified to be a jounin, and she'd done more to prove her loyalty than anyone else in the village. She was marked expendable and sent out on all the dirtiest missions, the kind even most ninja would refuse. She didn't have that option. She always carried out her orders, at god knows what cost to her soul, and when she returned with her hands covered in the blood of innocents the clan elders took it as more proof of her dangerous insanity.

I learned that the Fourth Hokage, one of my personal heroes, defeated the Kyuubi by sealing it inside an infant. Worse, the infant was Naruto! No one was sure what effect being a prison for the most powerful of the bijuu might have on a young boy, so what did they do? They warned civilians to keep their distance, left him to live alone, and had ANBU keep an eye on him 24/7. No wonder the adults always seemed cold to him – they were afraid he'd be possessed by the monster that almost destroyed Konoha!

I was starting to hate my own village, and that wasn't even the worst of it. I'd been reading the low-security records, the ones that dealt with things that were too well-known to be kept secret from professional spies. The Hokage's high-security vault was protected by seals I had no clue how to bypass.

But it was big enough to hold thousands of horror stories.

"The worst of it is, we really are the good guys. The nice ninja village, where academy graduates don't have to murder their classmates to become genin and teams hardly ever get executed for failing a mission. Can you imagine what it must be like to grow up in Stone, or Mist?"

_No wonder so many ninja go crazy. Maybe we shouldn't be so eager to get out of the loop._

"Maybe not." I shook my head, and downed another shot of stolen sake. "I think I understand Jiraiya and Tsunade better now. But just because they've given up doesn't mean I will."

_Hell no. When Naruto is Hokage things are going to be different._

"You really believe in him, don't you?"

_Don't you?_

I thought about the boy I'd known in the academy, and what he'd done on the mission to Wave. Then I thought about the young man who'd described Gaara as a 'big teddy bear', and talked casually about becoming strong enough to beat an enemy who could raise the dead.

"Yes. I do."

_That's the spirit! When we get out of this thing he's going to become Hokage, and we're going to be his Sage-level partner. We'll build a better Konoha together, if we have to kill every one of these old bastards to do it._

--oOoOo--

After so many depressing discoveries I really needed some fun. Fortunately there were lots of possibilities close to home for that…

"Ino, now that we're friends again will you teach me that that possession technique of yours?"

"No way! That a clan secret, Sakura!"

--oOoOo--

"I'll teach you my Sexy Technique if you'll show me your possession technique."

"Oh, I wish I could, but that's a clan secret. How about my Hair Animation instead?"

--oOoOo--

"Heaven Viewing Technique!"

My inversion of the Hell Viewing Technique immersed the target in erotic fantasies drawn from their own subconscious, so it was no surprise that Ino moaned and squirmed against me. We were both in Sexy form, cuddling in her bed after an afternoon that made the infamous Sasuke Three-Way seem boring by comparison. "No more! Mercy, Sakura! Ino-kitten needs rest!"

I laughed and hugged her again. "Ok, sweetie. Hey, want to do some training tomorrow? I'll show you my techniques if you show me yours…"

"Oh, you! You know I can't teach anyone my clan techniques unless…wait, are you asking me to marry you?"

I laughed. "I would if I could, love, but I think your dad expects grandkids someday. Now, maybe if we found the right guy…"

"Sasuke! No guy can resist two girls, right?"

_Oh, brother. I'm not going there again._

--oOoOo--

Ino was another tough nut, but others weren't nearly as bad.

"Hey TenTen, I've been looking for someone to trade techniques with. You interested?"

"I don't exactly have a lot of them." She answered cautiously. "What do you have to offer?"

"Your throwing art counts as far as I'm concerned, and I know you make your own storage seals. I can show you Invisibility Art and all three Mirage variants in trade. That would let you cloak traps and thrown weapons with illusions, mix illusionary weapons in with your real ones, and make enemies burn dispels to figure out where you are unless they've just got incredible senses.

"Wow, I had no idea you were a genjutsu mistress. You're on!"

--oOoOo--

"Hinata, you can see really detailed chakra flows with the Byakugan, right? Would you mind helping me figure out how some of my techniques work?"

"I don't know if I can describe what I see well enough to help."

"How about if I teach you an illusion technique you can use to show me?"

She smiled quietly. "I'd like that."

--oOoOo--

"Anko, what would it take to convince you to teach me some of your 'H' techniques?"

The busty assassin lowered her dango and eyed me suspiciously. "Aren't you a little young for that, kid? Where'd you hear about that anyway?"

"I'm an infiltration specialist. Who do you think I practice on? As for the age thing: Sexy Technique!" I posed, and nearly fell out of my top as it stretched to contain my new assets. "Oops. See why I need training? I've got some neat genjutsu I can trade if it makes a difference."

She snickered. "Cute. There's more to infiltration that having boobs, kid, and enemy ninja aren't like the boys at the academy. But I'll give you a shot. Give me your best come-on. If you can get me in the mood in five minutes I'll take you home and give you a few pointers." She leaned back in her chair and reached for a dango stick, obviously expecting me to be too chicken to make a pass at another woman in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

"No problem, Anko-sensei. Heaven Viewing Technique!" She choked and dropped the dango as I slid into her lap, her senses filled with erotic images conjured by her own mind. I put one hand on her chest, and continued my assault. "Sexy Victim Technique!" She lost a few years of age, and I could practically feel her control melting away. "Is that good enough, or should I keep going until my time runs out?" I whispered in her ear.

She dispelled my illusion with a one-handed seal, and body flickered us both to a nearby roof. Then she pinned both my hands over my head with one of hers, and leaned over me as her other hand slipped under my top. She held me down easily despite my frantic squirming, and the sudden hammering of my heart drowned out everything as she leaned in close enough to kiss me.

"Ecstatic Immolation."

Searing pleasure burned through every nerve in my body, and I shrieked in ecstasy as I lost all awareness of my surroundings.

It occurred to me some time later that I should have thought twice about asking a woman like Anko to teach me seduction techniques. But by then I was gagged, blindfolded and bent over a table with my ankles tied to the legs, and my bound wrists secured to something utterly immovable on the other side. My aching nipples brushed against the rough wood as she did agonizingly delightful things to my exposed sex, forcing me to shudder and writhe in response. At that point it was a little late for second thoughts.

--oOoOo--

The next loop I somehow found myself lingering outside that dango place again, blushing at nothing and muttering to myself.

_What are you waiting for? Get in there and get us a teacher already._

"But I'm not like that!" I protested. "She's so… and she made me… I just…"

_Yeah, she's a kinky pervert who enjoys blowing our minds, and you're shocked that you actually liked it. Get over it. Look, if it helps just remember that no one will ever know unless we tell them._

"Well, yes. But what if I end up like her?"

_Kinkiness isn't a disease, dummy. Just don't use Sexy Victim Technique on her, and she won't go nuts with the chains and clamps and stuff this time. Remember how she apologized when it wore off?_

"Yeah, I know."

_Then what are you waiting for? Learn her techniques and you'll be able to blow Sasuke's mind any time you want. Or Ino, or the real Naruto, or anyone else you decide you want._

--oOoOo--

"Heaven Viewing Technique! Sensitization! Ecstatic Immolation!"

It took a big bite out of my chakra reserves, but by the time I was done Ino was a sweaty, panting puddle of girly euphoria. She gazed up at me adoringly as I ran my hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Rest up, kitten. Tomorrow we're going to start training together, and you'll need your strength. I'm going to teach you some of the techniques I've been using, and you're going to teach me your clan techniques."

"Anything for you, Sakura."

--oOoOo--

"You know, kid, it's really too bad you're such a natural at this."

Anko was stretched across her bed in her usual careless sprawl, still naked and sweaty from our latest training session. I was rather proud of the fact that I could make Anko sweat.

I was rather sweaty myself, sprawled sideways across my instructor's bed with my head resting on her incredible abs. I'd nearly passed out twice, and was still floating near the edge of that helpless euphoria seduction specialists use to get secrets out of their victims. But I wasn't about to admit that, so I forced my brain back into operation.

"Would it be better if I sucked?"

Anko chuckled. "Not for me. But you'd probably be a lot happier in the end. Seduction specialists have crappy lives, kid. You spend half your career sucking up to people you hate so you can betray them, and the other half doing the same thing to people you like."

"I don't plan on making a career out of it, sensei. I'm going to be a medic-nin like Tsunade."

"That old bat will never train you if she finds out you've been studying seduction techniques. Neither will anyone else, for that matter. There are so many wild tales out there about secret brainwashing techniques, no one would dare let you get that close."

"Hmm. Are there secret brainwashing techniques?"

She snorted. "Who needs brainwashing? Fuck a guy any time he wants, make him think he's the best lover you've ever had and you can't get enough of him, and he'll do anything for you. With women you just sweep her off her feet and blow her mind every few days, but spend the rest of the time looking at other women and acting like you might leave. Step up the techniques every couple of months and you can keep most people in that 'stupidly eager to please' phase for years. Of course they'll end up addicted if you aren't careful, and then things can go south pretty quick."

"But real brainwashing? Well, keep someone helpless for a few days and you can do enough pleasure/pain conditioning to count, assuming you've got a strong enough stomach for that. But that's almost impossible to arrange, and any other approach does so much damage the victim ends up a zombie. Hey, what's wrong?"

I was thinking about Ino betraying her own clan after an afternoon in my arms. Maybe it was a good thing I'd done that on a short loop.

"Anko-sense?" I asked quietly. "How do I have a relationship with a normal person? Without making them end up addicted or brainwashed or something?"

"Like I said, you'd be better off if you weren't so good at this. Pick strong-willed ninja, teach them the resistance techniques early and don't get too carried away. Assuming you can find anyone who'll even take the chance."

--oOoOo--

Yes, I was exploring all sorts of new frontiers. Between the anonymity of the loops and my alter-ego's constant encouragement I experimented with a lot of things I'd never had the courage to think about before, and most of my old insecurities were gradually left behind.

I spent several long loops as Anko's apprentice, just to see what life was like for a known seductress assassin. No, it wasn't pretty. Neither was the loop where Ino and I publicly admitted our relationship, although it could have been worse. At least her clan was liberal enough to take me in when my parents disowned me for being a lesbian.

After that experience I actually went back to boys for awhile. But Kiba was only interested in getting into my pants, and he was so easy to manipulate it got boring fast. Sasuke was as cold to me as ever, and Shikimaru somehow picked up on my new skills and avoided me like the plague. That didn't leave many options unless I wanted to make a play for an older man.

No, I'm not going to talk about the Jiraiya incident. I was disguised as a nineteen-year-old chuunin, and there was a lot of sake and a complicated plot to get him to teach me seals involved, and that's all I'm going to say about it. Except, my god, that technique had to be S-rank. One minute I was artfully wrapping him around my finger, and the next I was eagerly helping him take my panties off. Not only did I never even get a chance to resist, I was actually happy that he'd turned the tables on me!

But that's all I'm going to say about it. If Naruto ever asks why I'm so respectful towards the old goat, I'll just have to make up an excuse.

--oOoOo--

I was finally reaching the limits of what I could con Tsunade into teaching me when a hope I'd nurtured for years now finally materialized. It was the start of the loop, just after the written exam in fact, and I'd been going through the motions on autopilot while working on other things. I'd decided to spend a few loops doing jutsu research, and I was trying to decide which of my long list of ideas I'd work on first.

But instead of heading off to train on his own like he usually did Sasuke hung back while the room emptied, and came over to my desk.

"Sakura."

I looked up into a pair of Sharingan eyes. Not the two-tomoe Sharingan he'd gained before the loop, but the black pinwheel of the Mangekyo Sharingan.


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

--oOoOo--

The room was gone. I was naked, tied to a rough wooden cross in a barren field with a crimson moon overhead. What the hell?

Oh, shit. I'd read about this technique in the ANBU archives.

"Sasuke, wait! I'm in the loop too!" I called frantically. "If you do this I'll remember it."

"I'm counting on it." He materialized right behind me, and whispered his reply into my ear. I would have flinched, but I discovered to my horror that I couldn't move.

"Um, Sasuke, I know I must have been kind of an annoying fangirl when we were kids, but isn't this a little much? I'm sorry, ok? I'll even tell you how to make her stop."

"Shut up, Sakura. I've listened to your useless babble for too many years. I've been waiting for this ever since I met the real Naruto, and you aren't going to talk me out of it."

Then he hurt me.

Intellectually I knew it wasn't real. Hell, Sasuke probably wasn't even controlling it in any detail. Genjutsu relies on the victim's own subconscious for that kind of thing, and Tsukuyomi is supposed to involve a serious time dilation anyway. So what I was experiencing was probably just a combination of all of my own worst nightmares, with a few nudges here and there from the real Sasuke.

Knowing this didn't make it any less painful when my hair crawled off my scalp and burrowed into my body like thousands of giant pink maggots.

When Anko talked about pleasure/pain conditioning I thought I knew what she meant. But I'd never considered the idea of such horrifyingly personal tortures. Tsukuyomi lets the user control every aspect of the victim's senses, and Sasuke's mastery of it was perfect. The old me would have broken instantly. With my years of experience and my training under Anko I might have lasted an hour.

He interrogated me with ruthless efficiency, forcing me to confess every secret thought and embarrassment of my old life with blinding agony as his goad and the mindless ecstasy of a drug addict for reward. When I was reduced to shuddering compliance he questioned me about the loops, what I'd learned and how I'd grown, until all my new secrets were his as well. Then he let me move again, and set about shaping me into something useful. He ordered me to do things, punishing me when I refused and sometimes even when I obeyed. I was aged to death in front of all my friends, flayed alive by a grinning Ino, methodically dissected by Tsunade and Shizune, elaborately bound and whipped to death by a manically-grinning Anko, until finally I obeyed every order without question.

Then he gave worse orders. Embarrassing things. Disgusting things. Things I'd rather die than do. I tried to escape, but there was nowhere to go. I called on my other self for strength and he broke her too, tearing down the fragile wall between us with blades of agony. Finally my last shred of resistance broke, and I stopped trying. Stopped even thinking, and just obeyed.

I'm not sure when the technique ended. The first time I found myself back in the exam room I made the mistake of trying to signal for help. The examiners pinned me to a desk and cut me open, extracting my bones one by one until there was nothing left of me but bloody strips of flesh. The next time I quietly followed Master out the door and over to the training grounds, and was rewarded with a long stretch of mindless bliss. Eventually I stopped waking up in the exam room, and I was pretty sure I was back in the real world again.

Pretty sure. I'd gone whole hours without dying an agonizing death by then, so I wasn't going to take any chances. It wasn't until we entered the Forest of Death that I was sure I was back in the real world, and even then I knew he could plunge me back into that nightmare with a glance. I kept my mouth shut and did as I was told.

A few hours into the forest Naruto went off on his usual bathroom break, and Master gave me an appraising look.

"How's the conditioning holding, Sakura? Any resistance left?"

"No sir. I'll shut up and do as I'm told, sir." I shivered. God, please let him be satisfied.

I met his gaze as he'd ordered me to, and he held my eye for a long moment. "Good. You're still lazy and useless, but by the end of this loop you won't be. I'll teach you to work hard, and you'll spend the loops until we meet again training to help me kill that man."

He looked way, and something deep inside me cringed. He was going to do it to me again? Over and over for a month? There'd be nothing left of me.I realized in horror that this was one thing the loops wouldn't fix. But what could I do? Just the thought of resisting was enough to make me sick with fear. Actually doing anything would be impossible.

"Sometimes the fight with Orochimaru goes badly." He went on. "So just in case, here are your orders. First, stop bothering the other version of me. I'm not interested in a weakling like you, and I never will be. Keep studying medicine, but stop being so squeamish about it. Do whatever it takes to learn everything Tsunade knows, and then work your way through the Konoha staff doing the same thing. Quit wasting your time with Anko, and get serious with your taijutsu training. When we find that man you're going to deal with whatever minions he's acquired, so I'll be fresh when I get the chance to kill him."

"Oh, and stay the hell out of this fight. Orochimaru is tricky enough without you wandering around in the way."

"Yes, sir." I spotted a flash of orange approaching through the trees, and wondered why the other member of Team Seven was still his usual exuberant self. "What about Naruto?" If Sasuke did this to me, why not him too?

"Fuck Naruto."

_Yes, sir, Master asshole sir. Every chance I get._

The rebellious voice was barely a whisper. I started, and opened my mouth to tell Master it was still there. But he was already turning to go, and hadn't noticed my reaction.

It was Anko's training that made the difference. If I didn't tell I'd be punished when he found out. If I did I'd be re-trained, which was worse punishment mixed with rewards. But the mindless euphoria of Master's rewards was far less addicting than the sensual pleasures Anko had introduced me too, and I'd been training to resist even those. With an effort that made me break out in a cold sweat I held my silence.

Half an hour later Orochimaru found us.

He ignored me just as he usually did, so staying out of the fight was easy enough. Sasuke fought him with cool precision, wielding fire and lighting against the sanin's snakes and trickery. I wondered why he didn't use the Mangekyou Sharingan to win the fight.

_Guess even that wouldn't work on the amazing snake ninja._

Naruto was blundering around with his usual clumsy enthusiasm, and about to get smashed through a tree by a giant snake for his trouble. It still amazes me how much punishment that boy can survive. I'd be a bloody smear after a hit like that.

Wait. I hadn't actually been ordered to stay alive, had I?

I cringed. No, I knew what Master wanted me to do. If I pissed him off he'd punish me again, even worse than before. God only knows what he'd come up with after fuming about it for a few hundred loops.

_Would you rather be his slave?_

I swallowed heavily. Naruto was thirty feet away, standing in front of a massive tree and bracing to meet the giant snake's charge. An easy target for a substitution technique.

Then I was the one in front of the snake, and Naruto was perched safely on a higher branch. I had a split second to see the surprise in his eyes before I was flattened against unyielding wood.

--oOoOo--

"So long, legendary sucker. Come back when you've got more money!"

"So, we're broke again. I suppose that means we're back to sleeping in a field?" Shizune commented.

"I'll pay for rooms." I said softly as I faded out of the shadows. "I'll pay for rooms, and drinks, and gambling if you want. Whatever it takes. Just tell me that you know a way to treat brainwashing, Tsunade-sama."

I must have been an odd sight, in my natural form with all my hair shaved off. The slug sanin eyed me curiously. "That's not easy, kid. What kind?"

"P-pleasure/pain conditioning inflicted with the Tsukuyomi technique. That's several subjective days of… of complete control over the victim's senses. Although h-he was a lot better with the punishment than the rewards."

She whistled. "Those damned Uchiha and their super-eyes. I'm surprised you're even asking about this. Most villages would just dispose of the victim."

I closed my eyes, fighting against the desire to run away. I wasn't supposed to be doing this. Master would make me tell him about it, and then he'd punish me.

"Unfortunately, suicide is not an option." I whispered.

Dead silence. After a long moment I felt Tsunade's hand on my chin, tilting my face up. I met her gaze as calmly as I could, considering the fear of being re-trained was so strong I was starting to tremble.

"Let me get this straight. Itachi brainwashed you with his Mangekyo Sharingan, but you somehow managed to break free enough to come to me for help?"

I shook my head. "Not Itachi. Younger, careless. Be quiet, don't make trouble, do as I'm told. Do whatever it takes to get more medical training. Please, Tsunade-sama, teach me how to undo brainwashing." I was losing it, but I tried to explain as best I could.

"Damn. You must have been one hell of a kunoichi, kid. Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

--oOoOo--

Unfortunately even her best methods were painfully slow. Block the victim's memory of the event, bring one tiny bit to the surface and deal with it, then on to the next bit. Pick one tiny disobedience and repeat it until the fear is gone, then pick a slightly larger one and start again. I learned her memory suppression techniques easily enough, but even after a full loop I wasn't much recovered. It would take years to get anywhere like that, and without the excuse of training I didn't think I could bring myself to ask her for help again.

I spent a short loop crying myself to sleep every night and trying to think of another option that wasn't completely insane. Meanwhile I trained twelve hours a day, avoided Sasuke while slavishly obeying any order he happened to give, and tried to convince Naruto to sleep with me.

Yeah, I know he hadn't really meant that as an order. But I'd taken it as one just to spite him, and now I seemed to be stuck with it. Poor Naruto didn't know what to do when I suddenly started coming on to him. I suppose he would have been happy with dates and kisses, but I could never make myself stop there. A kiss would lead to a grope, a little fondling, a hand pressed to my breasts. Then he'd realize something was wrong, decide I was an imposter, and run off looking for Kakashi to find the real Sakura.

It was embarrassing the first time few times, but it was also funny. I suppose in a way it was poetic justice. He'd chased me futilely for so long, and now our positions were reversed.

--oOoOo--

The hospital was a bust. I couldn't approach Anko. Jiraiya was no help. I was desperate enough to consider Orochimaru at this point, but if he had techniques that could help he'd just brainwash me himself. What did that leave?

The Hokage monument had somehow become my retreat for serious thinking, and I sat atop one of the great stone heads for long hours one afternoon. Once again, it seemed, I'd found a problem no one could help me with.

"Can I really do this myself? Tsunade's techniques are too slow, too painful. I'd never make it through. What I really need is a whole new approach. Something to let me edit my own memories, or just erase the conditioned responses. But I've never heard of a technique like that."

_So invent it._

I considered the idea. It was a challenge, yes, but not inconceivable. I could see a dozen ways to approach the problem, and I hadn't been ordered not to. But Master wouldn't like it.

_If we succeed, he'll never be able to punish us again. Even if he catches us again somehow, I bet even being under the Tsukuyomi can't stop us from using a suicide technique._

That was a thought to put steel in my spine. "You're right. Every great ninja invents their own best techniques. It's time for me to start doing the same."

"But how am I going to do research? I'm bound to make mistakes in the beginning, but if I make a big one on myself it's all over. Not to mention it's a lot easier to use delicate techniques on someone else. But even in the loop, using other people as experimental subjects is going too far. A half-crazy girl with no friends acting like a psychotic monster while she makes plans to hack her own brain is not a recipe for a happy ending."

That was a tough one. The slightest mistake with a memory-editing jutsu could lobotomize the target, and even a success could have all sorts of side effects. I might be able to bring myself to experiment like that on an enemy, but I don't have any enemies I could actually capture. A volunteer might be bearable, but no one would volunteer to get their brain turned to mush.

My brooding was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey, Sakura. I didn't know you came up here too."

"Naruto?" I squelched the usual urge to jump him, not wanting to drive him off. Then another idea occurred to me. I'd tried to tell plenty of other people at one time or another, but never him.

"I'm glad you're here, Naruto." I said quietly. "Can I talk to you for awhile? I'm in trouble, really big trouble, and I can't figure out what to do about it."

He sat down beside me, and took my hand. "Sakura, you know I'd do anything for you. How can I help?"

"I don't know if you can, but I'm running out of ideas. Look, this is a really crazy story, but please believe me. I'm not joking, and I'm not trying to trick you or set you up for something. This is serious."

I took a deep breath and tried to gather my thoughts. Best to start at the beginning.

"I'm stuck in a – well, I guess you'd call it a loop in time, that runs from the start of the chuunin exam until the end. I wake up on June 1st, take the written test, do the Forest of Death, spend a month training, then go on to the arena match. Once that ends I wake up back on June 1st and do it all again, over and over again. Everything happens exactly the same way every time, unless I do something different."

By this point everyone else I'd ever talked to about the loops had decided I was insane. Naruto looked me in the eyes, and said "I believe you, Sakura."

I had to stop to blink back the tears.

"Thank you. No one else ever has. Well, I've got some ideas on how to break the loop, but that isn't my problem. You see, when the loop resets my body goes back to the way it was before, but I remember everything that happened. So I can learn things, even new techniques, but I can also be…brainwashed." I choked on the last word. "It doesn't matter who did it or how, so don't ask. The important thing is that no one can fix it. I've tried everyone I can think of. The medics at the hospital, the Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade. No one has a technique that can reverse it. I think the only people who would are the kind of guys that would brainwash me themselves if they got the chance."

"There's got to be something we can do, Sakura."

"Well, I might be able to research my own cure. I've been studying under Tsunade for years, and I think I can see how to do it. But I'd have to test it on someone, and that kind of jutsu will scramble your brain if it isn't absolutely perfect."

"That's ok, Sakura. You can test it on me."

"What? Naruto, I can't do that! You're my friend, my teammate! What if I screw it up?"

"But I'll be fine when this loop thing resets, right? Besides, you know how tough I am. Heck, no one would notice if you did fry my brain a few times."

I stared at him for a long moment, speechless. "You're serious? My god, you are. Naruto, I…thank you." I sniffed, fighting back tears again. "How is it that no matter what I do or how screwed up my situation gets, you're always there to rescue me?"

He chuckled. "I told you Sakura, I'd do anything for you."

"Will you let me thank you properly?" I replied. "You never have before. But if I don't do something nice for you after this I don't deserve to live. So, can I show you what I'm like when I use your sexy technique?"

His eyes got very big at that point. "Are you serious?"

I transformed.

This time, he didn't stop me.

--oOoOo--

It took a dozen loops to perfect my new memory manipulation technique. As predicted poor Naruto ended up a vegetable more than once, but in the end I had a way to package up weeks of memories into a little bubble of chakra contained within my spirit. Bundling up all my memories of those terrible days in Sasuke's little private hell didn't completely erase the conditioned responses, but it helped a lot.

Meanwhile, I spent more than a year months doing medical scans on Naruto on a daily basis while I worked on my technique. I should have expected that the result would be more surprises.

--oOoOo--

"Naruto, how are you even alive?" I stared at the blonde goofball in shock, not quite believing the results of my baseline scan.

He just scratched his head and looked confused. "Um, why wouldn't I be? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Only chronic malnutrition, brain damage, scars from dozens of broken bones and some kind of weird scarring all through your chakra circulatory system. I suppose that last thing is from using the Kyuubi's chakra, but when did the rest of it happen?" I noticed his wide-eyed look. "Yeah, I know about the Kyuubi. Don't worry about it, I'm not an idiot like most of the people in this town. But what about the rest of it? There's nothing in your medical records about any of it."

He shrugged. "The nurses don't like me any more than the rest of the town. Anyway, you know how fast I heal. The only time I go to the hospital is when Kakashi makes me."

I suppressed a sudden urge to go level the hospital. "And the malnutrition? What, have you been living on ramen all your life?"

"Hey, ramen is great!" He shouted. The he looked away. "Besides, I can't afford much else."

Genin pay isn't huge, but it's more than enough to live on. You could probably support a family if you were frugal, and I certainly didn't see Naruto spend much. But a quick quiz on prices solved that mystery. Those damn civilian shopkeepers were charging him two or three times the normal price for everything, when they deigned to sell to him at all.

"Damn it, what the hell is wrong with this town? Is the Hokage trying to turn us all into psychotic monsters, or is every adult in Konoha just a drooling incompetent? I swear, when I get out of this loop we're going to need a bigger graveyard." Naruto was edging away from me with a nervous look. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"Sorry, Naruto. It's not your fault. But this stops, right now. I don't care if this is a loop, I'm moving in with you tomorrow. I'll do the shopping, and cook real food for you, and you won't have to deal with those assholes anymore. As screwed up as it is Konoha is still a ninja town, and any civilian who thinks they're going to get away with harassing an active-duty genin is in for a rude awakening."

"But, wait, you don't have to do that!" Naruto objected. "What about your research? And your parents? And, um, I've only got one bed."

"We became legal adults when we were accepted for active duty, so my parents will just have to cope. As for the rest…Naruto, I don't think you understand what you mean to me. I've been trying not to be too familiar, because I know it makes you uncomfortable. But honestly, you're my hero. My rock. No matter how bad things get, you've always been there for me. I'd like nothing better than to be able to do something to pay you back for once. If it slows down my research a little that's ok. I've got plenty of time."

"As for the sleeping arrangements, I can't think of a better treatment for my nightmares than waking up in your arms. Besides, you're pretty sexy when you're not being a goofball. Play your cards right and I could end up doing more for you than cooking and shopping."

It was cute how easy it was to embarrass him, but I knew perfectly well I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him for more than a few days. Fortunately telling him about the loops made it a lot easier to find a pattern where he'd actually let me seduce him.

How was he? Let's just say there are advantages to being a stamina freak.

--oOoOo--

Shacking up with Naruto was a lot more fun than I'd expected. Not only was it a completely new experience, but there was something viscerally appealing about the whole thing. Every time I cooked a meal for my man something inside me gave a happy little sigh of contentment. Was this why so many kunoichi retire when they marry?

Of course, Naruto could be pretty damned annoying too. He was a total slob, with no idea how to do even basic household chores, and he adamantly refused to wear anything but that stupid orange jumpsuit of his. I was tempted to burn it, but I couldn't bring myself to do something I knew would upset him that much. Still, it made me curious what life would be like with his older self. The 'real' Naruto had been so strong, so confident, so…well, not mature exactly, but a lot less annoying and a lot more fun. Maybe when the loops were over…

_Oh, get real. We'd be bored stiff in a couple of months._

"Hey, I'm not talking about retiring here. Just thinking it might be nice to have a family some day. Besides, you're just miffed that he isn't interested in kinky bedroom games."

_Hey, insane stamina is nice but I want my Gang Bang no Jutsu action! Besides, I'm getting tired of having to teach him how to do everything over and over._

"Does that mean you're ready to stop seducing him?"

_Hell, no._

--oOoOo--

It took another dozen resets to pin down the reflex system that held the conditioning Sasuke had inflicted on me, and figure out how to erase things from it. After that dealing with the memories wasn't so hard, and as an added bonus I found that I could catalog and erase other ingrained habits with the same technique. Things like the feelings of insecurity that drove my younger self to be such an obnoxious bitch, and the lingering shame and guilt I still felt over the fact that I find women attractive. I tried not to go too far overboard with hacking my own brain, but I couldn't resist the urge to tinker just a little.

Not long after that there finally came a day when I found myself finished with the last of my troubled memories, able to remember my worst moments of degradation in Sasuke's little chamber of horrors without flinching. But I was still afraid. I'd meet him again sooner or later, and he could do it to me again with a look. In the loops I could probably run away again by killing myself, but I still had hopes of escaping them someday. To protect myself against him in the real world I'd need a jutsu like nothing I'd ever heard of. Something that could resist the strongest powers of the world's most powerful bloodline. I had a long way to go.

"But first, I have a present to make."

--oOoOo--

I made the next loop a long one, and made my confession to Naruto just as I had through those long, painful research loops. When he offered himself as my experimental subject I smiled, and kissed him.

"You've already done that." I breathed as I settled myself in his lap. "Over and over, until I could hardly stand to ask you anymore. But it worked. I'm free now, Naruto, and I'm dedicating this loop to thanking you. From now until the end of the tournament I'm going to do everything in my power to give you a better life. I'll do anything you want. You don't even have to ask. Just give me a hint, and I'll figure it out."

I moved in with him the next day.

We spent the month training and playing and pranking the world, and it was even more fun than I expected. I taught him to use shadow clones for training, and showed him all those fire jutsu he'd always been so jealous of. Then I showed him Rasengan, and he knew he'd beat Neji in the tournament easily.

I showed him just how much fun I can be in bed, springing a new trick each day until a normal person would have been hopelessly addicted. Then I taught him my simpler bedroom techniques, and discovered to my amazed delight that with his massive chakra he could brush my defenses aside and reduce me to a puddle of dazed rapture with barely an effort.

But all good things come to an end. On the last day of the loop I woke with the dawn, and took one last look at his sleeping face. Then I laid my hand on his forehead, and copied off his memories of the last five weeks.

Someday, I'd give them to his older self.


	5. Bargains

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I made my way through the sewers in Naruto's mind the way I'd infiltrate an enemy stronghold – with stealth and caution, all my senses straining for any hint of the unexpected. I'd long since discovered how to use jutsu in these mindscapes, so my feet slid noiselessly over the surface of the water as I found my way to the center of the maze. The massive gates I found there were just as Naruto had described them. So were the huge glowing eyes that watched me from the darkness beyond.

I stopped a good distance from the sealed gates, and bowed politely. "Kyuubi, my name is Sakura. I've come here seeking answers that no living human seems to have. I'm willing to bargain, if there is anything meaningful I can offer you. Will you speak with me?"

There was a sound like an avalanche rumbling down an uneven slope, and after a moment I realized the great beast was chuckling. "Why not? This prison grows boring after so many decades of monotony. Ask your questions, little monkey girl."

"Decades?" I asked. But no, the explanation was obvious. "Oh. You're aware of the loops. All of them, not just the ones I'm in." I contemplated what it would be like to spend centuries in this cave, with only the dimmest awareness of what was happening in the world outside, and shuddered. "Ouch. Good thing your mind isn't as fragile as a human's. Do you know how to end it?"

"Not with any power you could wield. Eventually it will run down enough that the brat can break it, but that will take thousands of cycles."

I briefly contemplated the amount of power it would take to affect time on the scale of the loop, and decided the Kyuubi was right. If we ever came up with a technique to break free Naruto would probably be the only one with the raw power to actually perform it.

"I was afraid of that. Well, on to my real question then. I'm looking for a way to counter the Sharingan's power to control mindscapes like this one. The next time one of those Uchina bastards tries to mind-rape me I want to be able to turn the tables on him, or at least escape so I can kill him in the real world. Do you know of a way to do that?"

The Kyuubi growled and lashed his fiery tails in frustration, sending a huge wave of boiling water rushing across the cave. I managed to grab the edge of the wave with my chakra and vault over the top instead of being washed away, but it still scalded my hands.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" I shouted.

"Impertinent child! Do you think I would be here if I had a counter for those cursed eyes?" The great beast roared back at me.

"What are talking about? What does Sharingan mind control have to do with your attack on Konoha?" But again, once I'd asked the question the answer was obvious. "Oh my god. You too?"

The Kyuubi gave me a sharp look, and calmed himself. "No. The minds of elder beings can not be molded or compelled the way lesser creatures can. But our senses can be deceived."

"Great. So Konoha has yet another hidden enemy. I'm starting to think I should just level the place and start over."

"Rebuild on a different site. The stink of arrogant self-righteousness will linger about the current one for millennia. But you interest me more than those ants, kit. How is it that you stand before me as a warrior seeking arms, when your little mind should be a twisted wreck? Who are you to shout back into the teeth of my anger, when most of your kind would die of sheer terror?"

I realized with a start that he was right. The killing intent that still filled the chamber made Orochimaru's aura seem weak by comparison, but I'd hardly noticed it.

"I don't know." I answered. "I know that there's something odd about my mind, something I can barely even put into words. Before the loops I was afraid to even acknowledge it. It's like there are two of me. Not separate personalities, but two aspects of the same me. The Uchiha that tried to enslave me thought he'd broken us both, but my other self slipped free somehow. That and his carelessness gave me the chance to get away, and I've spent the time since then putting myself back together."

"I'm not sure, but I think your other question has the same answer. I've never been affected much by killing intent, even when I'm hopelessly outmatched. Because my other self can't be cowed by anything."

"Does any of this make sense to you?"

The Kyuubi laid down with his head on his great paws, and gazed at me intently. "Come closer, kit, and let me see you."

I stepped gingerly to the edge of the cage, watching the great beast closely for sudden moves and being careful to ensure that no part of me crossed the plane of the bars. Even if what he'd told me was true, he might still make a snack of me if I gave him the chance.

"I see." He rumbled thoughtfully. "One soul, two aspects. Healer and warrior, controlled thinker and wild temptress. But no family scent or mark, so it isn't a recent cross-breeding. Tell me, kit, do you know where bloodlines come from?"

I considered the question. "Well, a few of them were created recently through unscrupulous medical experiments, or by modifying older lines. But most of the major bloodlines are supposed to be a result of interbreeding with supernatural beings. The older bloodline clans claim to trace their ancestry all the way back to the Chaos Era, when kami and demons roamed the Earth at will. Some medics think that's why ninja have such a high rate of spontaneous mutation as well – there are all sorts of strange recessive genes floating around in the gene pools of the ninja villages, and sometimes a combination comes together that actually does something obvious."

"Is that where you're going with this? That I'm some kind of sport, with a trace of demon or dragon ancestry that makes me different from normal people?"

"Yes. Your body is human enough, but your soul is shaped more like a kami. Too weak to cast off mortality, but strong enough to manifest aspects and shape itself to fit your need. That mutability might serve as the weapon you seek, if you can master it."

"Aspects?" I frowned. "Is that just a fancy way of saying I have a split personality?"

"A human might think so, but is it insanity when you can remake yourself whenever you so desire? Real kami used to create an aspect for every kind of power they pursued, each perfectly suited to it's purpose. You seem to be wasting the ability on some foolish quest to run away from yourself, but that isn't the point. Kami souls are mutable in ways that mortals are not. Learn to master that ability and you can make your own mind a maze of traps and guardians and hidden refuges. It won't make you immune to the Eyes of Misery, but it would give you the chance to fight back."

"I see. Lovely. It sounds like it would be awfully easy to drive myself insane that way."

"Perhaps. Mad kami were certainly common enough in the old days. But it's the only weapon you have."

"True. Well, that just might do the trick, and it's certainly not something I would have guessed. Thank you." I stepped away from the bars, intending to leave before he dropped any more disturbing revelations on my head. But there was one more thing I had to ask. "You told me all that without demanding payment. Why?"

"You can repay the favor when we reach the end of the braid, and time runs smooth again."

The idea of repaying him outside the loops, when it would actually matter, didn't exactly fill my heart with joy. But somehow it felt…fair. Balanced. The bit of knowledge he'd given me could end up saving my life, and more.

"Agreed." I replied reluctantly. A strange sense of finality settled around me at that, as if there were more to the exchange than empty words.

He chuckled again. "Kami indeed. Grow strong, little godling."

This time I swallowed my questions, and left.

--oOoOo--

"Alright Ino, hit me again."

There was a distinct shortage of friendly Sharingan users in Konoha to train against, so I made do with what I had. Ino's possession technique was a much weaker attack, but you have to start somewhere.

My first few ideas for defeating the technique hadn't worked, but this time I had a better approach. Instead of trying to block or resist the attack I opened myself to it, dropping smoothly into my own mindscape instead of letting the battering ram of chakra bludgeon me unconscious. I found myself in a forest clearing, facing a girl who looked just like my Sexy form.

"That's progress." I said with a smile. "You're me, right?"

"You betcha." She replied with a feral grin. "Now you're gonna sneak back out and kick her butt, right? The way out's right there."

"Thanks. I figured you could show me the way."

She pointed to a door set into the trunk of one of the massive trees. A huge padlock held it shut, but found that I had the key in my pocket. I went to open it, but stopped with my hand on the lock.

It was made of fear. Fear of my other self, and everything she represented. Fear of loosing control. Fear of being too forward, too violent, too socially unacceptable. All the fears that went away when I used the Sexy Technique, but came right back when it ended.

To hell with that.

"I'm tired of being afraid. Especially of you." I opened the lock and threw it into the forest, then turned and handed my other self the key.

"I don't want there to be any more barriers between us." I said. "Come with me, and we'll take care of Ino together."

She laughed, and swept me up into a hug with more strength than I'd ever had. "Finally! I was starting to think you'd hide me in the basement forever!"

Then she pinned me to the tree and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. We flowed together in a rush of giddy excitement as the world faded away, and I opened my eyes a moment later to find myself looking at Ino's unprotected back. We were still in my head, and she was blocking the way out.

I snuggled up behind her with a giggle, and slipped one hand under her top to cup her breast while the other headed south. "Hey there Ino-kitten. Having fun with my body?"

"Eep! Sakura? What the hell?"

"Payback time, sexy. Heaven Viewing Technique!"

Ino never could resist a good seduction illusion. Soon she was putty in my hands, and in a matter of minutes I was back in control. After that it didn't take much practice to reach the point where I could reliably roll with her attack and turn the tables, or let it hit me and have my other self pull an ambush instead. Our fights inside my mind seemed to work just like they would in the real world, which meant they never lasted for long.

It might not work against the Tsukiyoma, but it was a good start.

--oOoOo--

Three days later I was out on the lake at training ground nineteen when I discovered that getting in better touch with the other half of my screwed-up psyche had more effects than I'd realized. I was trying to re-create the odd feeling of opening that metaphorical door, without actually going into a meditative trance to visit my mindscape.

Then I succeeded.

Suddenly I was _out_, free, in complete control of my body for the first time in my life as my bookish other self watched me from the forest inside our mind. This wasn't just the partial merger of the Sexy Technique, this was _freedom_!

_Woah, that felt weird! It looks like we've traded places. Is this what it was like for you all those years?_

"Yep, except I was locked in there. Is the door still open?"

_Yes. I think we can switch places whenever we want. Want to play around some?_

I cocked my head. "You don't want to switch right back?"

_It's a little freaky loosing control like this, but no. It wouldn't be fair. I trust you not to lock me up in here. Although I suppose I might deserve it…_

"Nah. You're me, and I'd have to be a real dumbass to waste time punishing myself for something that's already fixed." I looked down to find that I'd somehow switched to Sexy form. I was way stronger than my other self, with tons of chakra and enough sex appeal to give Anko a rdecent un for her money. Suddenly I couldn't stay still any longer.

I danced katas across the lake with a smile on my face and a song in my heart, celebrating a freedom I'd never imagined was possible. I laughed as the wind of my own speed blew across my skin, reveling in the smooth strength of my body. I leapt forty feet in the air just to prove that I could, and waved to a flock of puzzled birds as I passed. I landed back in the lake with a tremendous splash, sinking clear to the bottom before launching myself back to the surface.

I switched places with my other self as I emerged from the water, tumbling back to my feet as I spontaneously shrank back to my natural form but gained back my perfect chakra control. An improvised technique pulled the water from my clothes and hair to run in rivulets up my arm, where it formed a perfect sphere in the palm of my hand. With a soft smile and a precise effort of will I shaped it into a statue of myself.

A sudden inspiration struck, and I made a Shadow Clone while sending my wilder self a mental invitation. The clone shifted to Sexy form as she took control of it, and we took each other's hands with a smile.

"The Kyuubi was right. We seriously owe him for this."

"Damn right we do. Hey, think we can do that merger thing in the real world?"

"There's only one way to find out."

We kissed, and flowed together in a confusing tumble of passion and memory. I found myself alone on the lake in Sexy form, with more chakra than I'd ever held before. I was pretty sure my control was still perfect too, but…it was costing me chakra to maintain this state.

"Ok, so 'Super-Sakura' mode might have to be an emergency thing."

No one answered. It was strangely lonely, not having another voice in my head. I relaxed, and we split apart again. My body reverted to normal, with my wilder self back on the inside.

_That was weird, but kind of cool._

"Yeah. We definitely need to investigate this. So, you're stronger and have more chakra but your control isn't as good. I've got the perfect control, and I think I might be a little smarter. Did you notice any other differences?"

_I've got bigger boobs. Seriously, what's up with that transformation thing? It felt sort of like Sexy Technique, but I know neither of us was doing it on purpose._

"Good question. For that matter, how can you have more physical strength than me? If I can figure out how to duplicate that it could have all sorts of uses."

--oOoOo--

I'd seen the real Naruto after a hundred and seventeen loops, and that bastard Sasuke a hundred and thirteen loops after that. Since I'd only spent thirty or so fixing myself I figured I had a long way to go before I saw either of them again, so I thought nothing of spending a dozen loops investigating this strange new ability to warp my own body and mind without the conscious use of a jutsu.

It was time well spent. With the diagnostic techniques I'd learned from Tsunade I could actually see what was happening, and between my medicla knowledge and my experience with Sexy Technique I eventually figured out how the transformation worked. It actually had a lot in common with Sexy Technique, which was already advanced enough that I was always amazed Naruto had invented it. But once I understood it, I realized that with my skills I could take it a lot further.

Transforming into a 20-year-old version of myself wasn't much different than a 16-year-old version. For that matter, neither was turning into a child. Either way it was my own genetics that guided the change, so I ended up looking like a younger or older version of myself. Interestingly enough, the normal Sexy Technique did the same thing while suppressing the Y chromosome. So a girl would turn into an older version of herself, but a boy basically turned into his own sister. Interesting stuff. I suspected the shock of the sudden change in hormone levels was responsible for most of the mental effects, although that inhibition-supression effect was definitely still there as well.

In theory the transformation could be a lot more flexible than that. Just directly specify all the physical characteristics you want, and use that instead of a genetic template. Unfortunately everything in the body affects everything else, and the level of detail required for a successfull transformation was pretty extreme. Changing something simple like my hair color was easy enough, but for for more significant alterations the complexity increased fast. Something like giving myself more muscle or a more developed chakra system was the sort of awe-inspiring feat only a legendary medic-nin like Tsunade could hope to pull off.

Or me.

No, I couldn't just give myself the body I'd have if I'd spent my whole life training the way Lee does. I'm good, but not that good. The body is such a complex machine that whenever I tried to improve one thing I'd screw up something else in the process, and I rapidly came to the conclusion that I'd need some kind of super-powerful simulation device to just design the perfect body from scratch. But I did figure out how to shape myself just a little bit at the end of a day's training, so I could get all the benefit immediately instead of waiting for my body to heal and adapt normally.

And when the loop ended, I could memorize the body I was wearing and restore it after the restart. That was the point where I decided it was time to start training again.

--oOoOo--

Three loops with Ebisu and I could finally match Naruto's physical strength. Three more and the special jounin started giving me odd looks and muttering about how unreliable Kakashi's evaluations were. I got a giggle out of that the first time I heard it, but that seemed like a good cue to look for better teachers.

--oOoOo--

"Gai-sensei, I was really impressed to see Lee's performance in the pre-finals. How did he get so good?"

"Ah, Sakura, my student is a genius of hard work! But I see that you want details, and my hip rival would never approve."

--oOoOo--

"Wow, Lee, it was really impressive how you took down Sasuke in the pre-finals. But with Neji in the hospital I bet you need a sparring partner. Would you like to train together?"

"Sakura, I'd love to. But what if we end up fighting each other in the finals?"

"Don't be silly, Lee. I'm up against Gaara in the first round, and there's no way I'm going to beat him. I just want to put up the best fight I can to impress the judges. But you've got to deal with that sound girl, so I bet some practice against another kunoichi melee type would be good training for you."

"Good idea, Sakura! Together we'll fan the flames of our youth into a raging inferno!"

"Ah, yeah. Something like that."

Gai and Lee are pretty nutty, but they're masters of physical training. It took Gai all of three days to notice how fast I was improving and ask about it. Fortunately I had a cover story.

"It's a set of secret medical technique Tsunade-sama developed, sir. It speeds up the healing process in my muscles, so I can get the full benefit of a day's training overnight instead of waiting three or four days for the micro-tears caused by exercise to heal normally. It takes perfect chakra control and good basic medical skills, but I can do it safely for a few weeks before I have to take a break to let the rest of my body catch up."

"What an interesting technique. Very well Sakura, but be careful not to let your eagerness for training overcome your good sense."

Yes, contrary to popular belief Gai often manages to get out two or three whole sentences without mentioning the "fires of youth".

--oOoOo--

With the ability to do physical training across multiple loops I figured taijutsu was my best bet for taking on the real Sasuke, so I threw myself into a new round of training. I could only take so much of Gai and Lee, but Konoha has lots of taijutsu experts and the training principles Gai followed really weren't that complicated. When I got tired of the youthful duo I'd switch to Ebisu, or Jiraiya, or even Anko.

Training with Anko was always guaranteed to be interesting.

But I'd been looping for long time now, and even the month before the tournament was getting pretty damned stale. It was always training, research and back to more training, with the same old people doing the same old things. I really missed the loops where I'd gotten together with Naruto, but I was afraid if I started repeating that pattern even he would eventually get boring.

"I can't actually bring someone else into the loop." I said to myself one evening. "But I could carry their memories with me and restore them each time. I'm not sure what my limit on that would be, but I think it's at least a few years worth. Maybe I should give it a try. But the question is, who? Ino? Naruto? Anko? Gee, that's a scary thought."

_Hinata. If Naruto loves her we'll need to learn to get along with her._

"Huh. Yeah, what the hell. If it goes well I could even restore her memories when we get out of this thing."

Hinata was already in the hospital on that loop, having been beaten within an inch of her life by Neji. But I didn't feel like waiting, so I dropped by her room to talk to her. She didn't seem very happy to see me at first, but that changed after I healed her. Or rather, transformed her into an uninjured Hinata.

No, I couldn't have done that in one pass if it had been a conventional beating. But jyuuken attacks damage only a tiny amount of tissue, relying on precision targeting of vital spots for most of their effect. Beaten as she was Hinata hardly had more tissue damage than a good knife wound would inflict, and that was well within my limits.

"S-Sakura! You healed me! H-how? Why?" She sat up in bed, looking down at herself in amazement.

"It's a long story, Hinata, and I won't be able to tell you most of it for a month or so. For now, let's just say that I'm not what I seem to be and I've got my reasons for wanting to help you and Naruto out."

"N-Naruto?" She blushed and looked away.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Hinata, you're never going to catch his eye if you can't get over this shyness. Why don't we get you something sexy to wear, and you can join us for training today. Jiraiya won't mind, and I'd love to see the goofball's face the first time he sees you in something that doesn't hide your figure."

Hinata's blush intensified. "W-why are you doing this? I know he l-likes you."

There was only one thing I could say to that. "I don't mind sharing."

--oOoOo--

The funny thing was, I really didn't. I didn't intend to get romantic with the non-looped version Naruto anytime soon, and Hinata seemed far too shy to get beyond blushing and holding hands in a single loop. But they really were good for each other, with Naruto's boisterous cheer bringing the shy girl out of her shell while her quiet admiration slowly healed his insecurities.

It took me a few days to coax Hinata into trying something a little more daring in the wardrobe department, but Naruto's expression the first time she showed up for training without that bulky coat was worth all the trouble. She was still wearing baggy pants and a loose shirt, but it wasn't enough to hide her figure. Damn if that girl didn't have more up top at thirteen than even my sexy form.

"Woah. Hinata, you're really cute!"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "Y-you think so, N-Naruto?"

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Damn right he does. Naruto, get your butt over here and kiss this sexy girl!"

Hinata's blush went nuclear, and Naruto went into a stammering fit. But he also came within arm's reach, so I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him in to make a nice little Hinata sandwich.

"Naruto, even you should know by now that she likes you. Don't keep a lady waiting."

Hinata's heart was hammering so fast I had to use a medical jutsu to keep her from fainting. Naruto stared at me for a second before he finally realized I was serious. Then he looked down to meet Hinata's eyes.

They kissed.

I was expecting a little peck, but I should have known better than to try predicting Naruto. It was a long, lingering kiss, and Hinata melted against him with a happy sigh. Lucky girl. Lucky guy too, for that matter. I would have left them alone at that point, but Naruto's arms were around both of us and mine were kind of trapped between them.

Then they came up for air, and Hinata murmured, "Now it's her turn, Naruto."

I blinked in surprise. "Um, what?"

Naruto gave me that cocky grin he gets when he's about to kick some guy's ass, and kissed me thoroughly.

_Woo hoo! Three-way goodies! Gimme a clone to run and let's really show them how it's done!_

Somehow I managed to control myself enough not to use any of Anko's techniques._ Slow down there, girl. We wanted real relationships, remember? If we rush this we'll ruin it._

_Oh, alright. But you're bringing Naruto into this too. I want my Gang Bang no Jutsu action!_

--oOoOo--

There was a lot more kissing and cuddling as the last two weeks of that loop played out, but I held fast to my self-control and let things develop slowly. There were things I needed to tell them both before we got too serious, and I suspected I'd need a lot of proof. So we trained and played until the day of the tournament, and went down fighting the invasion yet again. The next day Naruto and Hinata sat with me atop the Hokage monument, looking down at the intact town in amazement. As usual Naruto just accepted my explanation of the time loop. Hinata was more skeptical, but the view and her Byakugan's ability to pierce genjutsu ruled out just about any normal explanation.

"So, we're in this time loop with you now." Hinata finally asked.

"I wish." I replied. "Unfortunately I can't actually pull people into the loop. When I pulled you out of the fight at the arena to treat your injuries I made a copy of your memories from the last loop, and then I snuck into your room this morning and gave them back to you. Same thing with you, Naruto."

"Oh, ok. Does that mean we have to take that stupid test again?" Naruto was never one to sweat the details.

Hinata, on the other hand, knew enough about medical jutsu to have some idea how difficult a feat copying memories would be. She turned to stare at me, her Byakugan still active.

"Sakura, how long have you been trapped in this loop?"

I sighed. "A long time, Hinata. Two hundred and seventy-eight loops, so far. I didn't think to count days at the beginning , but I think I've lived about fifteen years since it started. That's part of why I did this. I'm afraid I might go crazy, if I have to spend decades surrounded by people who just repeat the same month over and over."

"Don't worry, Sakura, you'll always have us. Right, Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes flicked from me to Naruto and back, and I could practically see the wheels turning. I know I wouldn't like being in a position where someone else had that kind of power over me.

"Sakura, I understand why you would do this with Naruto. But why am I here?" She finally asked.

"Because there's another Naruto who's stuck in his own time loop, and every once in awhile we share a loop together. But he's in love with you, and he lives every loop with the old me. So I figured I'd better find out if we can be friends now."

She stopped to think about that one, and Naruto interrupted. "Hey, cool! So when you figure this loop thing out I'll be a super badass ninja just like you, right Sakura?"

I smiled. "You bet, Naruto. You'd love some of the moves the other Naruto showed me last time we met. Hey, maybe I could teach you some of them."

"Yeah, that'd be fun. Only…" His face took on an unusually serious expression. "What I really need you to do is take care of Hinata. If she's still a genin when we're both super-ninja she won't be able to keep up, and that would suck. So, since I can't do it I need you to promise me you'll make sure she's ready when this thing is over. Can you do that?"

I stared at him. Since when did Naruto of all people think that far ahead? Well, ok, when it comes to people he cares about he can be pretty perceptive sometimes. But, wait, was he assuming we'd still be together, as in all three of us?

_Of course that's what he's hoping for dummy, he's a guy. You know 'little Naruto' is hoping for some hot three-way action somewhere down the line. Considering what a sweet little hottie Hinata is I'm all for it, but I've got this sinking suspicion that she's straight._

Well, yeah. Probably. But still…

I looked Hinata's way, and realized from her expression that she was considering the same issue. "Hinata, are you ok with this?"

She gave me a speculative look. "A-are you?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Partners?"

"Y-yes! I think I'd l-like that. Please take good care of me."


	6. Rivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** See my profile for a link to my blog, Shaper's Ramblings, where I post assorted rants, Q&A and other random stuff related to my stories.

* * *

The next few loops were almost like a vacation for me. With Naruto clued in on the loops getting past Orochimaru was a breeze, and Hinata could just take a dive against Neji so she'd be healthy enough to train with us afterwards. I had fun showing off my ability to kick ass against most of the other genin, and Naruto quickly reached the point where he could get past the preliminary round without relying on that incredible luck of his.

I did, however, finally notice the fact that Hinata always ended up facing Neji. Naruto and I faced a more varied selection of opponents, depending on the details of who made it through the forest and how, but the only way Hinata ever avoided that beating from her cousin was if I took him out myself beforehand.

Having finally noticed what was right under my nose, it didn't take long to discover that the 'random' selection for those preliminary matches in the forest was rigged. Honestly, considering that we're all ninja I don't know why I expected anything else. Not only did the Hokage personally select the matches, but half the foreigners in the room were trying various schemes to cheat the system. Naruto was less than thrilled by this discovery.

"I can't believe the old man is doing this!" He growled as he punched the wall. The forest arena was all concrete, but the blow still left a noticeable impression. "There's got to be some way we can keep Hinata from getting beat up every time."

"It's not so bad, Naruto." The girl in question commented softly. "Disappointing father is actually worse. But now he's handed me off to a less skilled teacher, so I don't know how I'll ever surpass Neji at this rate."

"That's easy, Hinata. We're going to train you in something besides the Gentle Fist. Then when you kick Neji's ass using 'vulgar, unrefined techniques not worthy of a Hyuuga', you can tell him you'd love to do it with the family style instead if he'll arrange for some real training."

Naruto chortled. "That's great! Hey, maybe you can show me some stuff too."

"Sure thing, Naruto," I replied. "I'll show you Rasengan, and we'll test Hinata's elemental affinity and see what we can come up with for her."

I stuck with Ebisu loops, since he was good for basics and I figured Hinata was too shy to handle Jiraiya properly. A couple of loops was enough time for Naruto to learn Rasengan and make some real progress on his crappy taijutsu, so I didn't have to protect him so much in the forest. Hinata turned out to have a water affinity, and impressed me by developing it to a useable level in only a few weeks. Unfortunately I didn't have any water techniques to teach her, having spent my own ninjutsu training time on my own element. But there were plenty of angles I could work there.

--oOoOo--

"Anko, is there some kind of village repository for genin-level techniques? Not the secret clan stuff obviously, but the basic elemental jutsu any genin with a different affinity than her jounin-sensei might need?" We were two days into my 'get Anko to teach me more seduction techniques' pattern, so I was hoping she'd actually give me a straight answer.

"Nah, the old men are way too paranoid to let something like that exist. Usually you'd get referred to a different sensei for technique training, though if Kakashi's in a hurry I guess he could always raid the ANBU stash. Why? Don't tell me I'm not keeping you busy enough?"

Once I would have been terrified at the thought of Anko looking for ways to keep me busy, but now I just laughed. "Obviously I don't mean right now. But after the exams I want to badger him into getting me some technique training, and convincing everyone I'm an elemental type would be a good cover for my real skills."

"What skills would those be? The kickass taijutsu, or that trick you figured out with the Elastic Tongue technique?" She leered at me playfully.

"Depends on the opponent, sensei."

--oOoOo--

Unfortunately none of the current jounin sensei seemed to have a water affinity, which left me with the mention of an ANBU stash. No doubt the elite unit's headquarters would be an impenetrable fortress, guarded by layers of traps and wards that would take dozens of loops to unravel…

On my first try I replaced the cleaning lady and walked right in. No one noticed a thing.

"God, sometimes I'm embarrassed to even be a member of this village." I muttered to myself as I walked through the basement archive, scanning the labels in hopes of figuring out how the small mountain of paperwork was organized. "I know they were checking for illusions, but there are a million ways to impersonate or control a civilian. Shouldn't there be code phrases, or security seals, or something?"

"Actually," came Ibiki's voice from the entrance, "there was a security seal on the door."

"Oh, thank god!" I exclaimed. "If I'd actually gotten away with this I'd have to go nuke-nin just to retain some self-respect."

"Why did you come here if you were expected to get caught?" He asked as he cautiously entered the room. A couple of ANBU I didn't recognize followed him, spreading to either side in a well-rehearsed maneuver.

"Well, there's always next time." I replied, before dispelling myself with a soft pop. Shadow clone is such a handy technique.

--oOoOo--

"Security seals?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. "I thought you'd want to get ready for the tournament, maybe do some taijutsu work or learn one of those flashy elemental techniques you kids always get so excited over. Why security seals?"

"Honestly? I figure I can already beat half the people in the tournament, and the other half are far enough out of my league that a month isn't going to make any difference. I'd rather spend my time training for whatever happens after the exam, and I'm trying to become one of those rare infiltration types who can actually fight and handle regular missions too. I've got the combat end covered pretty well, and I've talked Anko into showing me a few things, but an infiltrator who can't get past ninja security isn't going to be worth much."

"Well, aren't you a sneaky little minx," he laughed. "Sure, kid. Let's see how much you can handle."

--oOoOo--

The seal on the door to the ANBU archives was such a work of art I suspected the Fourth Hokage must have created it. It would take years of practice to reach the point where I could disarm it, and Jiraiya would probably get suspicious and stop teaching me long before then.

But the seal on the walls and floor to block earth techniques was a lot less sophisticated. Phasing into the room was virtually impossible, but forming an Earth Clone inside it? Not so tough.

"Let's see now. Interrogation transcripts, intelligence intercepts, files on deceased ninja, op reports – do these guys ever throw anything away? Ah, this looks promising. Foreign jutsu. See Uchiha records? Well, ok, I guess that makes sense."

There was a whole section dedicated to Uchiha activity from before the massacre, including what was apparently a pretty active jutsu theft program. They'd lure some foreign chuunin into a big flashy jutsu battle, have an Uchiha copy their techniques, then write out all the details and file them with ANBU. It was a pretty sweet system.

_Yeah. Imagine how strong Konoha would be if they actually taught us this stuff, instead of leaving it to gather dust in a basement._

"Don't be silly. It would be foolish to teach such powerful techniques to ninja who haven't proven themselves. Of course, no matter how loyal someone seems they could always be a spy, and if our ninja start using stolen techniques it will be obvious to the other villages what we're doing. So obviously the smart thing to do is to have the Hokage and a couple of senior jounin pick through the reports and learn whatever they're interested in, and then file it all away and forget about it."

_Riiiiiight. When we get out of this loop I'm going to enjoy kicking their asses. Think Naruto would want some of this stuff?_

"Are you kidding? He probably found out about this years ago. But these Mist techniques would be perfect for Hinata. Hidden Mist, Water Clone, a bunch of Water Release variants. Yeah, can you see her pulling a Hidden Mist over a Syrup Capture Field and going to town?"

_I like it. Hey, what about Earth techniques for us?_

"Like we can't make our own? But yeah, let's see what they've got."

--oOoOo--

I restored just Hinata's memories the next time around, so she could have a chance to do some practicing without having Naruto sitting around bored. I dragged her off to a training ground after the written exam, but she gave me an odd look when I started describing the techniques I'd found for her.

"It's been awhile since you restored me, hasn't it?"

"Um, not really," I replied. "A couple of short loops finding out about the archive, a few long ones learning security seals, and a couple more short ones working out how to get copies of technique scrolls out of there without getting caught. Maybe four months total. Why?"

"It bothers me that you had to do it alone."

She had the most adorable way of biting her lip when she was worried about something, and I was sorely tempted to kiss her. But this definitely wasn't the right time.

"Some of that's inevitable. I can only copy a few years worth of memories, and I'm pretty sure it's going to take longer than that to get out of the loop. But if we can get you up to a good chuunin level I promise there's lots of interesting things we could do together. I still haven't figured out much about why the invasion happens, and you could be a big help with that."

I'd thought she just wanted to feel useful, but her expression was still troubled. After a moment she asked, "Can you do more than copy?"

It took me a moment to figure out what she was talking about, but once I did I realized I should have expected this. I sighed, and expanded a nearby rock into a bench for the two of us to sit on.

"You mean, can I edit your memories?"

She nodded.

"No. Oh, I know Tsunade's selective amnesia techniques, so I could make someone forget things. But I refuse to research anything that could lead to actual mind control. I'm not going to become that kind of person!"

Hinata sat next to me, and put a concerned hand on my shoulder. "You sound like you…have experience. With that."

I nodded. "There's a version of Sasuke in the loop as well, and…well, let's just say that the Sharingan can be a terribly effective brainwashing tool."

Her eyes were wide. "I never thought he would do such a thing. Especially to you."

"Yeah, well, don't forget he's been getting that cursed seal put on him by Orochimaru every loop for who knows how long. Plus, let's be honest, he wasn't exactly well adjusted to start with. In retrospect it doesn't seem that surprising, that he'd be willing to… do things to me… if it improved his chance of getting revenge. Anyway, you definitely don't have to worry about me trying to do some kind of artful manipulation thing on you with the memory restorations. God, if I ever caught myself thinking like that I'd find a way to kill myself for real."

"I believe you, Sakura," Hinata said seriously. "Thank you for telling me. It's very, um, uncomfortable, to be in this situation."

"I'm sure." I replied. "Look, if you want me to stop doing this I will. I could just hold your memories until the loops end and then restore them."

She actually considered it, but in the end she shook her head. "No, I would like to see this through. But again, it means a lot to me that you made the offer." She contemplated my face for a moment before going on. "You really meant it, didn't you? About helping me, and about N-Naruto?"

I smiled. "We've got to get you past the blushing and stammering stage, girl. But yes, I did. I've spent enough time with you now that I've started to understand what Naruto sees in you. I could really use a friend, even one who isn't exactly in the loop. Maybe especially one who isn't. I'm afraid of what it will do to us, if we have to live like this for too long. As far as afterwards is concerned, who knows? I don't know how long it will be, or how I'll feel about anything then. But I can tell you that right now there are three people in the world I'd be willing to share him with, and you're one of them."

"W-who are the other two?" She asked shyly.

"Ino and Anko," I replied. "But I'd rather have one friend I can spend years with than split the same amount of time over several people, so until I figure out a better technique you're it."

She smiled. "Then I'd better get to work, especially if I might have to compete with Anko one day. Teach me, sensei."

--oOoOo--

Neji was an amazingly skilled genin, but the element of surprise can make a big difference. It only took a few months to get Hinata to the point where she could trap her cousin in a Syrup Capture Field, and then slip around behind him and take him down. The first time she pulled it off she actually used a lethal strike to the base of the skull to do it, which shocked me a little. But then again, by that point she'd been beaten to within an inch of her life at least a dozen times by the fatalistic asshole, so maybe I shouldn't have been surprised.

To be honest, I was actually happy at the display of backbone. Hinata was finally gaining a little confidence, but without Naruto's influence it was a painfully slow process. But it was a week before I was able to contact her again that loop, and when I did she'd started wearing her forehead protector on her head.

To cover the Caged Bird seal.

Apparently her father wasn't happy about her 'inexcusable loss of control', and decided to use her as Neji's replacement. I was so pissed I would have marched right over to the Hyuuga compound and leveled the place, except for the fact that they'd kick my ass. What's worse, Hinata was back to stammering and staring at the ground all the time.

_Fuck this. You know what we need to do to get this girl some confidence._

"Fine. But I'm going to take a loop off to figure out how to copy a memory bubble first, just in case she goes nuts or something."

--oOoOo--

"Sexy Technique!"

Hinata's sexy form was as mouth-watering as I'd expected. Even curvier than mine, with amazing breasts and the most incredible legs I've ever seen. I'd be jealous if I wasn't so busy trying not to drool.

"Not bad, Hinata. It only took you three tries to get it down. That's good chakra control, and I see you've got the real Hyuuga bloodline too." Well, that's what Anko always calls the Hyuuga figure, anyway.

Hinata giggled. "I sure do. I bet Naruto would love seeing me like this." Then she frowned, and put a hand to her head. "Oh, dear. You weren't joking about it suppressing inhibitions, were you?"

"Nope. I liked it back when I used to use it, but I know it's too much for some people. Are you doing ok?"

"I feel like I've set down a massive burden I've carried all my life. Insecurity, propriety, Hyuuga reserve…I don't have to be a prisoner any more. Sakura, thank you!" She threw herself into my arms and hugged me with more strength than I'd thought she had.

"Wow. You're really different like this." I laughed. Our breasts rubbed together delightfully, and I was about an inch away from pulling her back in for a kiss that would make her mine whether she normally liked girls or not. "I like it. But I'm not sure you will when you turn back, so don't get carried away."

"Why would I ever turn back?" She growled. "I'm spending the rest of the loop like this. Now come on, show me what your transformation looks like. Then we're going to track down Naruto and make him put that stamina of his to good use.

How could I argue with a plan like that?

--oOoOo--

It was a fun loop, but I was a wreck when it came time to restore her again the next time around. Hinata sat quietly for a long time digesting the memories I'd just restored, something she'd never felt the need to do before. I waited nervously, hoping I hadn't screwed up this whole relationship. She was normally so shy and quiet. I should have never let her talk me into restoring Naruto's memories and ditching the Forest of Death for a wild week-long fling. Even if she did end up talking him into using shadow clones so we didn't have to take turns, and then mass shadow clone so we could each have our own little orgy, and my god what a mind-scramble that turned out to be. I was getting wet just remembering it.

But now Hinata was going to hate me, and how the hell would I fix that? I suppose I could switch to using the backup I'd made before I taught her Sexy Technique, but the thought of even that level of manipulation made me queasy. Besides, what if I just screwed it up again? Was I too much of a pervert to have a relationship with anyone normal?

"Sakura."

Hinata's voice pulled me out of my internal recriminations. She was giving me that look of focused intensity she gets just before she kicks Neji's ass.

_Oh, shit. This is going to be bad._

"Yes, Hinata?"

"You are going to teach me your hentai-jutsu."

I gaped at her. She held the serious expression for a few more seconds before it cracked, and she broke down in giggles.

"Hinata! God, do you have any idea how scared I was? I was afraid you'd hate me forever."

"Silly Sakura, I could never hate you. I've spent my whole life locked in a prison, and you gave me the key. Now why don't you go restore Naruto, and we'll see if we can manage to get through a training loop together without getting too, um, distracted."

I laughed. "Yes, Hinata-sama! One eager young stud, coming up! Or ten, or a hundred, or a thousand…"

We grinned at each other in shared remembrance, and I slipped back out the window.

Unfortunately, we found out later that loop that there were unexpected problems with taking our relationship with Naruto physical. I'd always known intellectually that there couldn't be many secrets in a household of paranoid ninja with 360 degree x-ray vision, but no one had ever confronted me over my habit of slipping into Hinata's room in the wee hours of the morning to restore her memories. I figured her family had some custom of ignoring each other's private lives, which made a certain amount of sense.

That courtesy didn't extend to the village pariah.

Our first warning that something was wrong was an explosion of demonic chakra that took out the whole block where Naruto's apartment had been. Hinata gasped as a familiar wave of killing intent washed over the whole city, and I looked out the window in time to see a gigantic fox emerge from the smoking crater.

"Oh, shit." I said. "The Kyuubi is free, and he's headed this way."

Hinata looked out the window, got a good look at the giant fox, and fainted.

"Great." I left a clone to copy her memories of the loop, and went to intercept the Kyuubi. A few ninja were moving to respond to the attack, but most of the people I could see were unconscious or fleeing in terror.

I body flickered into the fox demon's path and leapt to the top of a utility pole. "Kyuubi!" I shouted. "What happened to Naruto?"

He vaporized the Hokage tower with the biggest damned fire technique I'd ever seen, and turned to me with a vicious grin. "Ah, the little kami. Are you here to stop me?"

"Hell, no!" I shouted. "Do I look stupid to you? I just want to know what happened to Naruto."

"Killed in his sleep by a Hyuuga assassin." The great fox rumbled. "It seems the seal doesn't quite take me with him anymore." He waved his tails, and I noticed there were only four of them.

"What, they don't want Hinata to be with him so they murder him? Those bastards! Can I help kill them?"

The fox laughed. "Be my guest, little kami."

--oOoOo--

We tried several strategies after that, but none of them worked. Naruto was lousy at keeping secrets, and Hinata lived under a microscope anyway. No matter how careful we were her father would figure it out in a week or so and send out his assassins. Trying to fight didn't help much, either. Those guys were jounin-level specialists, and they knew what they were doing. They'd sneak right past me unless I worked a scam with the loops to set them up, and even then the best I could manage was to delay one of them while his partner took out Naruto. After the Kyuubi destroyed Konoha for the fourth time I finally realized how stupid it was to let the demon practice whatever it was doing to survive Naruto's death, and resolved to find another approach.

"I've been training the wrong things." I said as I stared out over the smoking ruins of the city. "I should damn well be able to take a couple of jounin by now. I've just spent too many years studying obscure medical techniques instead of advanced ass-kicking."

"I also need to train." Hinata said sadly. "But that alone won't be enough. We'd need kage-level skills to force father to let us have our way on this."

"Then that's what we'll do. I've got nothing but time, Hinata. I'll be damned if I let that old bastard get away with this."

"Heh. You'd make a decent fox demon, little kami."

A chill ran up my spine as I turned to find a man with five fox tails standing behind us. Hinata gasped and stepped back to hide behind me, but at least she didn't faint this time.

"Hello, Kyuubi," I replied, struggling to keep the nervousness out of my voice. There were no bars between us at the moment, and I couldn't begin to fight his level of power. Damn, and he was keeping five tails now instead of only four. "That must be one hell of a transformation technique, to get you all the way down to human size. But I'm surprised to see you here, instead of out chasing down the survivors."

He chuckled. "That gets boring after awhile, especially when you know they'll be back again tomorrow. You know, I could lend you the power to beat those assassins."

He took a step closer, and I swallowed. My god, how can something so evil be so damned hot? He was tall and muscular, with fox-like ears poking out of his hair and a light coat of fur that concealed absolutely nothing. But he was so confident, so utterly unashamed of his own nakedness, that somehow it felt like I was the one who was wearing too much.

_Maybe we are,_ my other self groaned. _Can you imagine what a guy like that could do to us in bed?_

Get a grip, idiot! He's a demon god, for heaven's sake!

"I'd rather earn my own power than rely on someone else's," I answered aloud, but my voice sounded shaky even to my own ears. "Besides, I figure it's my job to be the one who doesn't fall for any convoluted thousand-loop plots while we're all stuck in this thing. I shudder to think what deals you'll end up suckering Naruto into by the time we're done."

"So the pawn wants to become a player?" He lifted my chin with clawed fingers and studied me intently. I found myself trembling at his touch, my thoughts scattering to the winds as a sudden heat pooled in my belly.

"Hmm. Too damned fragile, and broken things bore me. Still, with a few centuries of tangled time to work with you might turn into something interesting. Grow strong enough to be a challenge, and I may even take you with me when the time comes to leave this pathetic world."

"Who said she wants to go with you?" Hinata said evenly. "We aren't your toys."

He chuckled again. "Yes, little dragon eyes, the whole world knows your soul belongs to the brat. But this one?" He turned his gaze back to me, and brushed his finger across my lips. My vision went white as every nerve in my body screamed in ecstasy, and I found myself lying in a trembling heap on the ground.

Distantly, I heard the Kyuubi's rumbling voice go on. "This one is just begging to be taken by someone who'll use her properly. Who knows, she might even be worth bothering with some day."

--oOoOo--

"197…198..199…200!" The heavy training post vibrated with each punch, despite the strength of the chakra-reinforced wood. My hands were bruised and bleeding, my breathing ragged, but I pushed aside the fatigue as I switched to high kicks.

"I have had it with being the world's punching bag," I growled. "The next patronizing asshole who tries to treat me like a pawn is getting his fucking balls ripped off. 1…2…3…4…"

"Sakura, I believe you've done enough for one day." Gai said tentatively. "The delicate flower of your youth will not bloom through overwork."

"Fuck that." I spat. "I still have chakra. I'll stop when I pass out, just like Lee."

--oOoOo--

Six loops with the youthful duo, transforming myself stronger and faster until I wore the body I would have had if I'd spent my whole life training the way Lee does. Four loops improving my long-neglected ninjutsu, poring over earth techniques from the ANBU archive and polishing them until I could finally beat anyone short of Gaara in a fair fight. Three more perfecting the super-strength technique I'd learned from Tsunade, until I could instantly make any part of my body strong enough to smash boulders.

Yeah, I was pissed. I was also scared. Sasuke was bad enough, but the prospect of having to face down the Kyuubi again someday terrified me.

"I'm not letting him out again. I'm not going in to talk to him, and I'm not going to do any pattern where Naruto might die. That, or I make sure I die too before anything can happen."

_Agreed. We train hard, we avoid him as long as we can, and if someone ever has to fight him we make sure it's Naruto and not us._

"So much for not bowing to anything."

_Hey, badass temptress here, remember? Saying no to evil guys who make us go all gooey inside is your job. Be glad he overdid the arrogance and pissed me off._

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll have to invent a defense against superhuman sex appeal, but I'm not ready to go there yet. Hey, think it's safe to bring Hinata back? We should really get back to work on her training too."

_As long as you don't do Naruto._

--oOoOo--

After my long stint of obsessive training I was looking forward to having my friend back for a bit, but it didn't work out the way I expected. I'd gotten pretty good at ghosting into Hinata's room in the early morning at the start of a loop, catching her still asleep so I could call out the delicate chakra bubble that held her memories and lower it gently into her forehead. But this time I was just bending over her when her Byakugan suddenly activated, and she slammed a jyuuken strike into my chest without even bothering to open her eyes.

I staggered back, trying desperately not to drop the fragile chakra construct in my hands as I realized my heart had stopped. I knew there were jyuuken attacks that could do that, but I'd never seen Hinata use one. Without treatment I'd be unconscious in less than a minute, and dead soon after.

Hinata flowed to her feet with inhuman grace as I re-absorbed the memory bubble, the tangle of blankets on her bed slowing her not at all. Her eyes narrowed as she noted that I was still standing, and she assumed a stance I'd only seen Neji use before.

"You're within the range of my divination, bitch." She spat. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!"

Oh, shit. "Earth Armor!"

With my ability to retain physical training across the loops I was far stronger than her, but Hinata's chakra-boosted speed blazed through my defenses like they weren't even there. My earth armor stopped most of the blows, but it was crumbling before she finished.

"Damn it, Hinata, stop trying to kill me. I wasn't here to hurt you!" I circled towards the window. My Hinata wasn't this good yet, which could only mean this one was another looper. That blew most of my theories about what was going on all to hell, but I'd worry about that later.

"I don't care." She rushed me, and I body flickered to the roof outside. She hesitated for an instant before following, and I used the breathing room to flicker again, to the wall around the compound and then the street below. With my feet finally on the ground my earth armor solidified, the chakra-saturated stone turning hard as steel.

Then I turned my awareness inward, and restarted my heart.

Two beats later Hinata flickered in behind me and leapt to attack, with a dozen kunai on chakra strings whipping through the air around her. The last thing I wanted was to go hand-to-hand with a Hyuuga, so I did a replacement right out from inside my armor and left an earth clone in my place. My Invisibility Art wouldn't fool her Byakugan for long, but it might buy me a few seconds.

My clone dodged three kunai and parried two more, but the rest sunk home in her vitals. Then Hinata wove through her defenses to plant a palm strike right between her eyes, and a spike of chakra so intense it was actually visible punched right through her earth armor and blew out the back of her head.

"Hinata, come on! Killing me is just going to reset the loop." I used an Earth Flow River to turn the whole area to mud, hoping to slow her down enough to make her talk. The wall and a couple of nearby buildings slumped into the quagmire, but Hinata's stance only wobbled for a moment. Then she adjusted her chakra to walk on the surface, just like I was.

"It might not be permanent, but I'll feel so much better once I've beaten you," she growled.

"What the hell did I ever do to you? I hardly even knew you before the loop." I frowned. "Wait, is this about Naruto?"

"You stay away from Naruto!" She snapped. "He's mine! I'm the one who always watched him. I'm the one who appreciates him. I'm the one he needs! Not some shallow bitch who ignores him and hurts him all the time!" Standing barefoot in the road wearing nothing but panties and a nightshirt, she still managed to be more intimidating than any jounin I'd ever seen. But I've faced much worse.

_Wow, this assertive badass version of Hinata is pretty hot._ My other self snarked. _I bet she's a wildcat in the sack. _

Some branch family member tried to attack me from behind. I ducked the blow and planted an elbow in his gut that blew him back through two buildings.

_Um, did we just kill that guy?_

"Ok, you now what? Fine. This loop is officially shot anyway. You want to throw down with me, bring it on! But before you do let me warn you about Sasuke. He's looping too but he's apparently gone nuts, and if he notices you he's liable to try to brainwash you with his Sharingan. The bastard's still obsessed with killing his brother, but he doesn't seem to care about anything else anymore."

She cocked her head. "There are fourteen Hyuuga of chuunin rank or better converging on your position to kill you, and this is what you want to tell me?"

I shrugged. "Naruto cares about you. It would kill him if we got out of this and you'd been turned into some kind of broken mind-slave. Besides, you're more dangerous than they are."

A hint of a smile. "Yes, I am. Are you going to stay away from him?"

"Hell, no," I growled. "Not unless he tells me to, and that isn't going to happen."

Her eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that," she hissed. Then she was flashing towards me again.

But I was ready now. I dropped into the ground as she came, and animated the terrain around her. She dodged the first few stone spikes that erupted from the ground, and easily sidestepped the earth prison before it could form. But by that point she was surrounded by dozens of animated columns and tentacles of earth, and even with her speed she was hard-pressed to dodge them all. She broke a few of them with that chakra-spike technique, but it was so energy-intensive I was pretty sure she couldn't keep using it for long.

A couple of branch house members tried to fight their way in to help her, so I formed a shadow clone to keep them busy with more animated earth. Hinata pulled off a Heavenly Spin to destroy the constructs menacing her and get a moment's breathing room, but that just gave me a chance to start my final move. By the time her technique ended walls of earth were rising to surround her on all sides, and only a thin disk of sky was still visible overhead.

That was her Body Flicker target, of course, but I already had an earth clone leaping through the opening in the other direction. They met in a flurry of blows, as Hinata delivered a series of lightning-fast jyuuken strikes that destroyed my clone, but before it dissipated it landed one good hit with a touch of super-strength behind it. The blow sent Hinata auguring back down into the heart of my Giant Earth Prison with several cracked ribs, and I sucked her underground before she could regain her feet.

A few seconds later we were both fifty feet underground, and she was completely entombed aside from a small space around her head and shoulders.

"I win," I gloated as I phased my own head into the same hollow. "Better start studying more than jyuuken, sweetie. Now are you going to be nice, or do I have to leave you here?"

She paled. "Bitch. Kill me if you want, but it won't stop me. Nothing will."

"Hmpf. Fine, be that way. But if this is all you've got after this long you'd better learn to live with me, because I'm just going to keep kicking your ass." Honestly, I like Hinata but I have my limits.

"I'll find a way to beat you, for Naruto's sake."

I rolled my eyes. "Naruto's a big boy, Hinata. He can make his own decisions. You do realize he's looping just like we are, right?"

She gasped. "He is? It…wasn't a dream?"

"Good gods, girl, how screwed up are you? Yes, he's real, and if you want a shot at him you'd damn well better get sane. I'll set him up with Anko before I see him get stuck with some psycho who freaks out every time he looks at another girl."

If looks could kill they would have had to use dental records to identify my body. "You think I'm not devoted enough? Naruto means everything to me, you skanky bitch. I'd do anything for his sake. Kill, die, betray my clan or the village, anything. Can you say the same?"

"Anything?" I snorted. "Would you share him with another woman? Make love with his female form? Let him make his own choices, and try to accept them no matter how much it hurts? Obsession isn't the same thing as love, Hinata."

She just glared at me. I glared back.

"Fine," I said finally. "Think about it. The next time we meet maybe you'll actually be willing to talk."

I phased back into the stone and collapsed the little hollow around her. Without the brute strength to rip her way free she was trapped, and it was easy enough to catch her in a Suspended Animation technique while she was distracted with suffocating. Once she was safely unconscious I healed her broken ribs, made a copy of her last few months of memories, and carefully returned her to the surface a few blocks from the Hyuuga compound.

Then I crept off to one of the abandoned civil defense shelters under the city to have a good cry. Why can't anything ever be easy?


	7. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata took the news of her alter-ego's existence surprisingly well, all things considered. I know I'd be a little freaked out if I heard there was a crazy version of me walking around, but she just listened to my account in silence. When I was done she gave me a concerned look, and asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's pretty unsettling to have one of your friends suddenly try to kill you, but I'm a ninja. I'll cope. What about you?"

She looked thoughtful. "I can almost see how that could happen. If I had to live the first week of the exam a hundred times, and lose to Neji at the end each time." She shuddered. "That would be awful. Do you know what happened to her?"

"Actually," I said slowly, "I was hoping you could help me find out. You see, before I let her go I copied the last few months of her memories."

I concentrated, and pulled the delicate bubble of chakra from the depths of my mindscape. Hinata eyed it warily.

"Can't you use it yourself?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. Everyone's mind organizes information a little differently, so trying to absorb someone else's memories gets me something more like an acid trip than anything helpful. Besides, she's still a version of you, and I wouldn't feel right about prying into your head like that."

She raised an eyebrow. "But you don't mind if I do it?"

"Who better to know your innermost thoughts that your own younger self?" I replied. "Can you imagine how much better off we'd all be if we could get a glimpse of how our choices play out twenty years down the road? But I'll understand if you don't want to do it. It's sure to be confusing and unpleasant, and since I've never done something like this I can't say for sure that it would be safe for you. I don't think you'll lose yourself, but it could happen."

Hinata contemplated the memory bubble thoughtfully.

"Sakura, does this mean that if you do find a way to end the loop she's the one who will escape, and I'll be gone?"

I'd been trying not to think about that. But I owed her the truth. "I think so. Obviously I can't say for sure until I understand what's happening, but it would make sense."

"Then she and I will have to become one person again at some point anyway," she said with quiet determination. "Alright, I'll do it. But first, let's make sure I have an unmistakable way to know which Hinata I am."

She formed a seal, and did the Sexy Technique.

I blinked. "Damn, that's a good idea sweetie. But that form's only a few years older than your real one. Do you think you'll notice if you're really that confused?"

She looked pointedly at her chest, and raised an eyebrow. "Um, yes."

I laughed. Hinata is pretty well developed even in her normal body, but in sexy form she could easily give Anko competition. "Ok, good point," I said. "While we're at it I'll go ahead and do the same thing. That way if you do get a flashback or something I won't look the way I did during that fight."

I'd been transforming myself on the first day of the loop for years now, and I didn't actually use Sexy Technique that often anymore. But the form I usually wore was deliberately designed to resemble my old self as much as possible. I was fantastically fit compared to the way I used to be, but so far I'd resisted the temptation to make myself taller or improve my figure too much. I'm not sure if the Hinata I fought even noticed the difference.

I pushed the transformation a little harder than usual just to be sure, which left me apparently eighteen and just on the edge of buxom. "There. No one would mistake this for bratty kid Sakura."

"No," Hinata agreed. She took a deep breath, and let it out. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Lie down," I advised. "And close your eyes. It takes a few seconds for the memories to integrate, and it's easy to get vertigo while that's happening."

She nodded and stretched out on her bed. I bent over her, and carefully lowered the bubble into her forehead. She stiffened, teeth clenched and eyes screwed shut. Then she whimpered.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hinata?"

Her Byakugan activated, and I had a terrible moment of déjà vu. But the next thing I knew she was wrapped around me and holding on for dear life while tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" I hugged her back gently. She sobbed, and I found myself awkwardly patting her back. Geez, was this how Naruto used to feel when I'd cry on his shoulder?

After a few minutes she pulled away, and looked down at herself uncertainly. "I'm not alone," she whispered.

"No, sweetie. You're not alone. You've got me and Naruto both, and you always will unless you push us away."

"Never!" She pulled me back into a hug and buried her face in my shoulder. Then she started. "Wait. We're…partners?" She gave me a hopeful look, as if she couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes," I confirmed. "But I'm starting to worry about you. Do you know which Hinata you are?"

"Both, I think," she replied. "I…she…gods, this is confusing. She. The lonely one is she, and the one with you is me. Right. I don't think she was nearly as old as you are."

I frowned. "Really? What do you remember?"

"Loneliness and pain. She must have fought Neji a hundred times, and lost every match. If she didn't take the exam father would punish her for her weakness, and no one would train her that day. She thought the loop was a curse, to make her suffer for being such a failure. But Naruto would always cheer for her in the arena, so she learned to fight bravely and die well for him. Every week. For years."

She choked, and I hugged her again. "Shh. There now, I've got you. It's going to be alright."

She shook her head. "The first time she won she killed Neji. She always cripples him now, usually in the forest so no one ever even gets to see him fight. She thinks she has to destroy Neji and win Naruto's heart to end the loop. And she hates! You and Sasuke and Kakashi, the Hokage and the townspeople. Everyone who ever hurt Naruto. She daydreams about the things she'll do to them all when she's free, to punish them for that. Sometimes she practices. Gods, how can I be such an evil bitch?"

"Suffering does that to people," I replied gently. "But it doesn't have to define you. You have better things to live for than revenge."

She sniffed, and looked up at me uncertainly. "I feel like I should hate you. You were always hurting Naruto."

"I also got you together with him," I answered gently. "I know I was a bitch when I was a kid, Hinata, and I'm sorry about that. But I grew up a long time ago. I'm not your enemy, remember?"

She nodded. "I know. I'm just a mess right now. But you're right, you…" She stiffened, and her eyes went wide with wonder. "…you gave me Naruto. He kissed me. Loved me. Thought I was…worthy." She reached out to touch my check with trembling fingers. "Thank you. For that, I can forgive anything."

"Good. Because I promised I'd take care of you, and I keep my promises. I'm sorry, Hinata, I didn't think this would be so hard on you. I thought it would be more like, I don't know, watching a movie of what she went through. Not re-living it all yourself."

"It's alright, Sakura. You couldn't know how much she broods. I think it wouldn't have been so bad, otherwise."

She put up a brave front, but the fact that she was still nestled in my arms spoke volumes about just how upset she was. Hinata was never very comfortable with touching, and stress usually made her withdraw instead of reaching out. For her to come to me for comfort like that was enough to make me worry.

"Well, I'm still sorry." I glanced at the clock on her nightstand and winced. "Damn. Sweetie, we're going to miss the written exam if we don't get going soon. Are you going to be ok getting through the day? Or do you want to blow off this loop and go relax someplace until you're feeling better?"

"Can we just go away someplace? I don't want Naruto to see me like this. Or my family, for that matter. The last thing I need right now is another lecture on Hyuuga reserve."

"Sure. Come on, I know a nice little hot spring resort outside of town where no one will find us before the loop ends."

She nodded, and stumbled to her feet with none of her usual grace. I helped her dress, and got her out of there before the servants came snooping around. An hour later we were fifteen miles out of town, in one of the little cluster of hot spring resorts Jiraiya usually took us to when Naruto and I trained with him. The place was mostly deserted, it being a weekday morning, so Hinata and I had a spring all to ourselves.

She sighed as she slipped into the hot water. "Thank you, Sakura. I can't remember the last time I visited a hot spring."

"Then it's been way too long. You know, maybe we should take a vacation sometime soon. I visited just about every tourist attraction in Fire Country back when I was training with Tsunade. I guess we can't bring Naruto, but we could skip out after the forest next time around and spend a month sightseeing."

She smiled. "You're too good to me. But no, I'm too carefully watched for that. If I try to leave father will have a hunter team after me in a day."

"It always comes back to him," I grumbled. "I swear, at this rate we're going to have to kill him and put you in charge of the clan."

"Perhaps," Hinata replied noncommittally. "Which reminds me, the last time you brought me out we had that wonderful conversation with the Kyuubi. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just incredibly embarrassed that I let that monster get to me so easily."

"Is that why you spent so long training without me?" She asked. "You were a lot stronger in that fight with the other me than you were the last time we sparred."

"Um." I sunk into the water and looked away. Yes, I was embarrassed. Ashamed, really. I was sure that what the Kyuubi had done to me was some kind of technique, but I also couldn't deny that part of me was eager to surrender to it. What did that say about me?

Hinata laid a hand on my shoulder. "Sakura, you're only human. Even you shouldn't be ashamed to fall prey to a demon god's techniques. We'll just have to be careful not to let it out again, alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just tired of being surrounded by obstacles I can't overcome. The loops, the invasion, Sasuke, the damned Kyuubi, and now the other you. It seems like every time I think I'm making progress on one problem another one appears." I sighed. "I've spent so many years training, but I don't know if it's even gotten me anywhere."

"Maybe you should find out," Hinata suggested quietly.

I considered that. "Maybe you're right. It's been a long time since I actually tried to change anything."

Hinata was a little loopy for the rest of the day, and I could tell it was a struggle for her to remember who she was sometimes. But she recovered quickly, and with a few days of R&R she was back to her usual self. Better, in some ways. The foreign memories seemed to fade with time, but she'd definitely picked up a lot of her counterpart's jyuuken skill. She was actually good enough to beat me in a pure taijutsu match, although I still came out ahead if we allowed other techniques. With that level of ability I had to wonder if I should start including her in more of my plans.

But I couldn't save her memories from a loop if I was dead, so I'd have to tackle the most dangerous parts alone.

--oOoOo--

"You're right Sasuke, that isn't Naruto. He never would have remembered such a long password." I wondered idly if I sounded as bored with this scene as I felt. If I did, Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

He-who-would-someday-go-psycho smirked. "Exactly. Show us your real face, imposter!"

Orochimaru grinned and dropped his Naruto disguise, revealing the face of that Grass nin he was impersonating. Then he hit us with his full killing intent, and Sasuke froze.

Finally, the moment I'd been waiting for.

The first time through I'd been a little shaken by the projection, but then I'd calculated how powerful our enemy would have to be to put so much force behind it and become quite legitimately terrified beyond words. This time around I just chuckled.

"I don't think Grass Country has any genin with Kage-level power," I commented. "Let's see now, you aren't the Hokage, probably not a foreign Kage, definitely not Jiraiya or Tsunade. Let me guess – Orochimaru?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Clever child. But you're no genin either, are you? What's your real name, girl?"

"Oh, Sakura's my real name. It's just everything else you think you know about me that's wrong." But he'd just replaced himself with an earth clone, so I did the same and body flickered into the trees.

The next few minutes were…interesting. His clones fought with summoned snakes and flashy elemental techniques, while mine stuck with skill and the occasional replacement to conserve chakra. Meanwhile I cloaked myself in genjutsu and tried to find the real enemy while he did the same. It took me a few minutes to realize he was going to win that fight too and replace myself with a shadow clone, while the real me went deep underground.

But after a few minutes of tag and a brief interruption by Naruto we'd both lost several clones, and the Sannin got bored. I spotted his real position when he set off some kind of wide-area jutsu that cancelled my earth techniques, forcing me to replace myself with my clone just to escape being entombed.

"You're not bad, girl," Orochimaru purred, "but you'll never beat me like that. Show me what else you can do."

Then he summoned a snake that must have been three hundred feet long, with a mouth big enough to swallow ten of me in one bite. I gave him my best badass bitch grin. "You really want to see what I can do? Check this out."

I body flickered onto the snake's nose and slammed a super-powered fist into it, which threw me high into the air while dispelling the summon. He leaped after me, but by then I was already replacing myself with a passing bird, a tree limb, and finally a rock on the ground below.

I formed three seals and slapped one hand to the ground, and a thin layer of earth swept up to cover me as it fused into stone. The joints were still flexible earth, but overall the protection was as good as Gaara's sand armor while still being light enough not to slow me down. Which was important, since Orochimaru caught up with me a second later and I was suddenly very busy dodging.

I ducked his first blow and swept his legs, but he just tumbled back while throwing a spread of shuriken at me. Since I was armored I ignored them in favor of turning his landing spot to sticky quicksand, but he rolled to his feet as easily as if it were water. I threw myself at him at my full speed, but he blurred aside and planted a fist in my belly that shattered my armor and blew me back through the tree trunk behind me.

"Ouch."

I staggered back to my feet and looked around, but there was no sign of my opponent. Even his presence had vanished.

Then I felt a pinprick in the back of my neck, and everything from there down went numb. "Boring," he whispered in my ear. "Just another jounin taijutsu specialist disguised as a child. Your skill is nothing compared to your teammate's eyes, little girl."

I turned my awareness inward, and discovered there was a blade severing my spine between the second and third vertebrae. A poisoned blade, at that. Even then I might have survived, but Orochimaru wasn't the sort to take chances.

The blade lengthened until the tip emerged from the front of my throat, and the snake Sannin beheaded me with a casual flick of the wrist. Apparently those stories about severed heads living for several seconds are true, because I had plenty of time to watch my headless body topple to the ground before the world went dark.

Note to self: Orochimaru is one serious badass.

--oOoOo--

"Gaara, you're supposed to be a strong opponent. Fight me."

I'd intercepted his team in the Forest of Death, but Temari and Kankuro weren't about to get involved in one of Gaara's fights. They retreated into the trees as their brother strolled into the clearing where I stood and grinned at me.

"You want to prove my existence? Alright, I'll kill you next."

Naruto probably would have talked to the little psycho, but I'm happy to leave that warrior therapist crap to him. I don't really care why crazy people go around killing everyone they meet. This time my earth armor was already in place, so when he sent his sand sweeping in to crush me I replied with my first idea for a counter-technique.

"Earth Flow River!"

Unfortunately the sand was so heavily charged with demonic chakra that my technique just slid off of it, turning the ground around it to mud but doing nothing to slow the attack. I had to do a quick replacement to escape being crushed.

"Damn. Ok, let's try a different approach," I muttered. I filled the clearing with illusionary mist and formed three earth clones, then went invisible and faded into the trees while they spread out to encircle him. He didn't seem to realize the mist was an illusion, but it didn't affect the sand. When my clones attacked the sand blocked their strikes effortlessly, and its counterattacks forced them to dodge and dance around him instead of pounding their way through.

I'm a lot faster and stronger than my earth clones, but would even my full strength penetrate his defenses? No, this called for a real armor-piercing attack.

I formed a Rasengan in one hand, and flashed across the clearing at full speed to strike at his side. A shield of sand formed in front of me barely a foot before I would have made contact, and I slammed the ball of whirling chakra into it with a burst of super-strength.

It cut through his sand like it wasn't even there, and proceeded on to penetrate his armor, skin and ribs before it finally destabilized and exploded. The blast gouged out a crater twenty feet across and sent me sailing back nearly to the tree line, but my earth armor held. I even managed to flip in the air and land on my feet.

Little bits of Gaara rained down all over the area. Eww.

I looked up at the cringing pair of Sand nin in the trees. "So much for Sand's jinchuuriki. You two get your asses down here and answer some questions or you're next."

A pale-faced Temari started to move, then gasped and took a step back. I followed her eyes, and found that the sand was still moving. In fact, it was growing. Pouring out of the ground in an endless stream, a haze of red chakra gathering around it as it began to assume a familiar shape.

"Oh, shit."

The Shukaku was free.

--oOoOo--

The next loop I spent my time training my speed and chakra capacity, and placed earth clones at strategic points around the village to observe the details of the invasion.

"Ok, Naruto can take down Gaara without killing him and freeing the Shukaku. I'm not going to be beating Orochimaru anytime soon, and I'd probably just be in the Hokage's way if I was trapped inside that barrier. What else can I affect?"

The three-headed snake smashing a breach in the wall caught my eye, and I nodded. "Yeah, I can kill that thing before it strikes. Big, slow and powerful just makes it an easy target for me. That means they have to take the wall the hard way, which gives me time to sneak around behind them and pick people off. I'm sure they've got a backup plan, but if I take a loop to find out what it is I bet I can screw it up too."

_I like it. Their assault gets stalled at the city wall, so Jiraiya doesn't have to wear himself out stopping it. That gives him a shot at intercepting an injured Orochimaru as he flees the village._

I nodded. "Yeah. We still lose the Hokage and a lot of people at the stadium, not to mention the civilians at the shelters. But that's still a much better outcome that usual."

_We're pretty good with genjutsu too. Think we could set up a counter for the big sleep field at the stadium?_

"Maybe, but we'd have to be there instead of the wall. We could have Naruto stop the assault instead, but then Gaara runs loose. What we really need is…a third person."

_Our Hinata couldn't beat Gaara, but I think the looping one could._

"I was afraid you were going to say that. But we haven't had a loop with three of us together, and if it's random it would be…hmm…a long, long wait."

Gaara's monster form swelled out of the trees, and I smiled grimly. "Well, enough talk. That's our cue."

Usually I fought at the arena if I wanted to blow off steam, or just snuck out of town and waited for the loop to end otherwise. But it had finally occurred to me that the confusion of the invasion was the perfect cover for just about any sort of illicit mayhem I might want to get up to. So I cloaked myself in my best invisibility genjutsu, and ghosted into the Hokage's tower.

Sure enough, the only guards left in the place were a pair of rookie ANBU who didn't even see me before I took them down. The door to the secure records room was a more imposing obstacle, being a mass of chakra-forged steel several inches thick covered by a forest of security seals. It would take days to get through it, and I only had a few hours.

So I walked a few feet down the hall, formed a Rasengan in my hand, and carefully pressed it into the concrete wall while concentrating keeping the whirling ball of chakra stable. It bit into the concrete with a sound like a buzz saw, spewing bits of jagged stone and steel out of the hole, and in less than a minute my hand was all the way through the wall. I dismissed the technique, peered through the six-inch hole, and formed an earth clone on the other side of the wall.

Then I replaced myself with it.

Humming merrily, I set about cataloging the contents of the vault. Who knows? Maybe the reason why Orochimaru was so set on destroying Konoha was in here.

--oOoOo--

I was a lot less merry when I restored Hinata at the start of the next loop. But I didn't want to get distracted and miss the test, so it wasn't until that afternoon that I got to pass on my news. We met at our usual spot atop the Hokage monument after dealing with the test and our teams, and I filled her in on my fights with Gaara and Orochimaru.

"Then you're making progress," she observed. "So why are you upset?"

"Because I just spent the last six hours of the invasion going through the Hokage's secure records vault, and I'm not happy about what I learned. Did you know that Itachi was acting on orders when he massacred his clan?"

"What?" Hinata gasped. "But, why?"

"Oh, it wasn't the Hokage who told him to do it. It was the leader of some secret ANBU group called Root. Apparently the Uchiha were plotting to seize power, and Danzo decided the whole clan needed to die a tragic death."

"But, they made Itachi do it?" Hinata protested. "And then take the blame himself, instead of admitting why? That's…like something father would do."

"Yeah, heaven forbid that we admit one of our clans was plotting a coup. The village would lose far too much face over that. Better to destroy our best ninja's life, and let his little brother turn into a vengeance-obsessed lunatic. The crazy thing is, I'm pretty sure Itachi is still sending in reports."

"After all that?" Hinata shook her head. "He's more loyal than I am, then. Was it all like that?"

"No. But there was a lot more of it than I ever suspected, and I was already afraid of what I would find. Damn it, this whole village is built on lies and treachery," I fumed.

"It is a ninja village," Hinata countered. "What did you expect?"

"Ugh! I know, I know! I guess I was naïve enough to think all the Hokage's talk about the Will of Fire and protecting innocents actually meant something. But at this point I'm not even sure Orochimaru is in the wrong here. For all I know they screwed him over too, and he's just trying to avenge his clan or rescue his kids or something. I think I'm going to have to say that right now breaking the loop is no longer my top priority. What we really need is information."

Hinata considered that for a moment, and nodded decisively. "Yes. Information is a ninja's deadliest weapon, and without it we have no idea what we're doing. But where do we get it?"

"First we'll see what you can find out about the invasion while we finish going through the Hokage's files. God only knows what else is in there. Then we'll have to think about who else has secrets we need to know, and how to infiltrate them."

--oOoOo--

Hinata flattened Neji with pure jyuuken in that loop, leaving him unconscious but not seriously injured. The sudden change in her status was startling. Suddenly she was her father's favored daughter, the presumptive heir and recipient of a considerable amount of special training. Hinata confided that she'd given her father some story about finding her courage in the Forest of Death, and given the obvious results he'd bought it hook, line and sinker.

I would have too, if I didn't know the real cause of her sudden change. Hinata was still quiet and reserved, but the last traces of her old shyness had evaporated as she adjusted to the foreign memories I'd given her. Now there was a core of steel beneath her serene exterior, her kindness tempered by a strong dose of her counterpart's ruthlessness. I worried about her sometimes, but it was good to finally see her show some confidence.

Not to mention how much stronger she'd become. By the time the month of training ended she'd mastered the Heavenly Spin and reconstructed that chakra spike technique the other Hinata had used on me. It was almost scary how lethal she could be in close combat.

For my part I spent the month doing physical training and building up my chakra capacity. One thing I'd concluded from that fight with Orochimaru was that I still didn't have the raw power to fight people on his level, and it might take years of training to change that. So I figured I'd better get started.

We both went to the arena, more to see what Hinata's Byakugan could find out about the infiltrators there than to fight. Naruto hadn't made it through this time around, so I got a nice easy little fight with Kiba. Hinata had drawn Kankuro, who gave up without a fight as usual. Then Sasuke finally showed up for his match with Gaara, and Hinata gasped.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"One of the ANBU on guard duty is actually that genin who said he'd taken the test before. Kabuto, that was his name."

"Interesting," I replied thoughtfully. "Let's see if we can find out where he goes."

The sleep genjutsu went off a few minutes later, taking out most of the stadium crowd. Hinata threw it off almost as easily as I did, and we left a pair of 'sleeping' clones behind as I wrapped us in an invisibility illusion. We skirted the fight that was breaking out around Kakashi and Gai, and made our way up the rows of seats to the top of the stadium's outer wall.

"Ok, we'll leave a pair of shadow clones here to follow Kabuto and see where he goes," I directed. "Meanwhile we go for the records vault. This seems to be playing out just like last time, so we should be able to spend a few hours doing research and then get you saved before the loop ends."

"Right," she agreed.

Fifteen minutes later I was carving the wall of the vault open, just like last time. Hinata raised an eyebrow at my method of entry, and chuckled. "That's just like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I did the replace-my-clone trick again.

"Overwhelming brute force applied with pinpoint precision," she replied. "It's practically a signature. Anyone else would either finesse the door or blow the whole wall down."

I laughed. "I guess you've got me there. Ok, where should we start?"

The files were endless, and this session wasn't any better than the last. Orochimaru spent years trying to get permission to pursue his immortality research on prisoners, convicts and even animals before he gave up and turned to friendly civilians. Danzo tried to force Tsunade to go through some secret brainwashing process to cure her hematophobia, and put his agents to work pressuring her to leave the village when she refused. Jiraiya and Sarutobi argued bitterly over Naruto's handling, which seemed to be the main thing that led the toad sage to leave the village.

The more I read, the deeper the rabbit hole went. I'd been taught at the academy that Konoha acted only to defend itself in the last two great ninja wars, but the web of plots and counter-plots in the secret files was so thick I couldn't begin to say who was really at fault. We've assassinated more than one foreign Kage, kidnapped jinchuuriki and children with rare bloodlines, stolen secret techniques and wiped out the clans that invented them so we could pretend they were always ours. It went on and on.

But with all that, we still showed more restraint than the other villages. We didn't massacre whole towns as a form of psychological warfare, and we at least had enough shame to hide our sins. Mist and Stone were proud of the horrors they inflicted on their own people, let alone the things they did to ours when they got the chance.

"My clone just dispelled herself," Hinata said suddenly. "The fighting is almost over, and Kabuto just met up with Orochimaru a few miles outside the wall."

I set aside the ANBU mission records I'd been reading with a sigh. "Well, that tells us who's agent he is. Ok, I'd better copy your memories now before we get interrupted."

Hinata bit her lip. "Yes. Um, can you put me to sleep first?"

"Sure, but why…oh. Yeah. I guess it would be pretty unsettling to be awake afterwards, knowing that anything you do after I finish is going to be lost in the reset."

She nodded, and laid down on the floor with her head propped on an especially large scroll. It was a good thing, too, because it was only a few minutes after I'd finished that Jiraiya found us.

--oOoOo--

That set the patter for the next few loops. With Hinata's eyes and the clues we'd picked up from watching the invasion repeatedly it was easy enough to identify the foreign agents in Konoha and trace their activities in the weeks leading up to the invasion. Kabuto and his secret meetings with the disguised Orochimaru came first, but that was only the beginning. We identified the rest of the Sound agents who'd set up the genjutsu at the stadium, and where they entered the city. We found the team that sabotaged the shelters, and mapped out the deployment of the Sand and Sound forces that attacked form outside the walls. We also got caught a couple of times, once by Orochimaru and once by Gaara's jounin sensei. But it was good stealth training, and dying was only an inconvenience.

Meanwhile we trained, sometimes together and sometimes apart, and at the end of each loop spent a few more hours digging through those secret records. ANBU mission reports and dossiers. Secret treaties and forbidden techniques. Military records and contingency plans stretching back to the founding of Konoha, and intelligence reports on every significant organization in the elemental countries.

There was a lot to read, but I was finally beginning to understand why the village turned out the way it did. The compromises the early Hokages had to make to attract strong clans and civilian industry to the village, the constant infighting and rivalries over who would wear the hat, the eternal tension with the Fire Lord. It was the constant battle for supremacy among all these factions that caused most of our troubles. Every faction plotted to tear down their rivals, and the cost was paid in betrayed heroes and broken lives.

Then I found the last straw.

At first I couldn't believe what I was reading. Then I could, and I found myself staring numbly at the passage from Sarutobi's personal journal as the pieces fell into place. It explained so much. And I could see exactly who would have wanted things this way, and why.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Are you alright? What did you find?"

"It's…about Naruto," I said. "The Hokage knew who his parents were. It says here he was going to keep it a secret until he made jounin, supposedly to protect him from his parents' enemies."

Hinata thought about that one for a moment, and sat down next to me. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a kunoichi from a minor village called Whirlpool that was destroyed in the last great war. It sounds like she died in the Kyuubi attack. But his father was the Fourth Hokage."

Hinata froze, and I could swear the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees. After a moment she asked, "Who knew?"

"They were secretly engaged, but never actually married. Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade for sure. Wait…Jiraiya was his godfather. That's what all those arguments he had with the Third were really about. Damn. Judging from those arguments the council had over letting him attend the academy I think Danzo and the advisers knew too, and probably some of the clan heads. And Minato told his genin team about Kushina, so they had to suspect. That would be…my god. The last survivor of his genin team is Kakashi."

Hinata bowed her head. "The Fourth Hokage was the greatest hero this village has. How could they do that to his son?"

"Danzo would want a beaten-down puppet, and the advisors would go along. Sarutobi talks big, but he'd bow to pressure once the civilians started getting hysterical about the Kyuubi. Tsunade was already gone. Jiraiya tried to take care of him, but he wasn't quite willing to start a civil war over it."

"I am," Hinata said fiercely. "I'm going make them pay. Not just in the loop, either. I'm going to find out who knew, who was responsible, and when we escape I'm going to give every last one of them the death they deserve."

She looked up defiantly, with tears in her eyes. "Don't try to stop me."

"Stop you? Why the hell would I do that?" I growled. "I'll be right there with you, Hinata."

Neither of us had much stomach for more research after that, so I put her to sleep and copied her memories an hour earlier than usual. Then I left, to wander the war-torn streets of the city and contemplate the corruption that hid beneath its surface. After awhile I made my way to the top of the Hokage monument and sat looking out over the ruins, wishing I wasn't alone. I remembered the time I'd sat here with the real Naruto, and wondered if I'd ever actually see him again. It had been so long…

--oOoOo--

The loop ended, and I found myself back in bed. But something was different. My alarm wasn't going off, and there was a presence in my room. It was expertly suppressed, leaving only a feeling of blankness where the intruder stood, but even that was enough to wake me.

_Looks like we've got another shared loop already,_ my other self commented sleepily. _Wonder who it is?_

Whoever it was approached my bed in complete silence, and I wished I had Hinata's eyes. I wasn't ready to deal with Sasuke again, but against someone this good any motion at all would give away the fact that I wasn't asleep.

Then the intruder bent over me and began a jutsu, and his masking slipped. His chakra was male, a gigantic maelstrom of pure blue power shot through with faint traces of the Kyuubi's alien red.

"Naruto!" I threw my arms around him, and pulled him down into an enthusiastic kiss.


	8. Reunions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

His jutsu went off as our lips touched, and as I felt my body transform I thought for a moment that he'd used something like Sexy Victim Technique on me. But it wasn't just my body that was affected. An ocean of chakra washed deep into my soul, touching me more intimately than any lover ever had, warping and strengthening and changing things…

I head a door slam shut somewhere deep in the depths of my mind, but I could hardly remember what that meant. Everything was so fuzzy, suddenly. It was the start of a new loop with Naruto, a rare event that felt as familiar as breathing. His was kissing me, and I didn't know if this was a long-sought reunion or just another day with my…

…my what?

My lover? Yes. My partner and teacher, the man who protects me when I'm weak and cheers me on when I'm strong. But wait, I'd never had that with anyone, let alone Naruto. Or had I? My head spun, and I tried to distance myself from the delightful things his tongue was doing to my mouth and assess myself. Only I couldn't quite remember how.

Suddenly panicked, I pushed him away hard. In my old loop-start form all my strength could barely budge him, but it was enough to break the kiss. He pulled away to give me a concerned look.

"Sakura?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I said uncertainly. "Something's not right. I'm confused, and I can't think straight, and I'm not sure I even know who I am. What the hell did you do to me?"

He frowned. "The same thing I always do, sweetie. You're not really the looping Sakura, but I can kind of transform you into her. I know your memory is pretty fuzzy across loops, but usually enough comes through that you know what's going on."

I stared at him.

"Naruto, how can you possibly…" I began, but then the answer came to me. "Wait. A normal henge is just an illusion, but the more chakra you put into it the more real it gets. If you overpower it enough it's pretty much real, which is how you invented Sexy Technique. So you made a version that's so stupidly overpowered it actually transforms the target's mind?"

"You do remember!" He looked relieved. "Good. I bet the rest of it will come back to you soon."

I frowned in confusion. Was I really was a transformed version of my non-looping self? It felt like the truth, but at the same time it didn't make any sense. Although I suppose it wasn't any harder to believe than…

…than…

…it was at the tip of my tongue. Something I'd done myself that was easily an S-rank technique. But I couldn't remember what it was. I clutched at my head and growled in frustration.

"Argh! I've got so many loose associations floating around in my head I can barely function, and I can't remember how to fix it! I need….there was something I can do…that's it! Give me a minute."

I tried to drop into my mindscape, something that I was sure should be as easy as breathing. But most of me couldn't seem to remember the way, and I found myself stuck halfway down. I flailed helplessly in darkness, and a fragment of memory reminded me that I'd done my best to shape the entrance so that no one else would fit. I'd wanted to keep out mind-walkers like Ino's clan, but now it seemed that I'd locked myself out.

A strong hand grabbed my ankle and pulled. The parts of me that didn't fit ripped free one by one as I was dragged through the narrow keyhole in my own defenses, and I stifled a sudden scream of agony. A moment later I heard my own voice cry out in surprise and fear, but by then I was through. My rescuer and I tumbled into sunlit grass in a tangle of slender limbs and pink hair, as the confusion that had filled me evaporated like mist. Granted, the blinding headache that replaced it wasn't much fun, but at least it was something I knew how to deal with.

"Thank you!" I applied a quick pain block, and hugged my other self gratefully. "That was a nightmare."

"No problem," she replied cheerfully. "I'm just glad these barriers we've been working on actually did something. But what are we going to do about her?"

Suddenly I realized I was lying in a heap with not one, but two copies of myself. I sat up hurriedly and stared. The extra Sakura was fuzzy around the edges, flickering like a badly cast illusion. But as I watched her wavering form slowly stabilized, resolving into a girl who looked like a softer, more innocent version of my sexy form.

"No," I breathed. "He didn't. He couldn't have."

"If you say so," my other self commented. "But she looks pretty real to me."

I realized with a start that the newcomer had a key in her hand. I looked up, and confirmed that the door I'd come in through had somehow managed to close and lock itself while I wasn't looking. Lovely. Well, as long as she was in here I could probably take it away from her if I had to.

She groaned, and I bent over her to see if I could help. She cradled her head in her hands and whimpered. "Oh, god, that hurt. What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," I said. "Although I think I'm starting to get the picture. Who do you think you are?"

She looked up in startlement. "I'm Sakura, of course. Who are you?" She looked me over for a moment, and then glanced around at the forest. "This place…seems familiar," she said hesitantly. "I think I've dreamed about it."

"I'm the Sakura who's actually in the time loop," I said, "and this is my mindscape. I'm guessing you're the version Naruto's been conjuring up with that reality-warping technique of his."

She eyed me uncertainly and frowned. "Maybe. I don't remember looping on my own after the time we met Naruto, at any rate. Are you saying you do?"

I nodded. "Yes. For another decade and change, and now we've crossed over with Naruto again.

"So I'm just some kind of chakra construct? That sucks." She looked around again, and finally noticed that we weren't alone. "Wait, then who's she?"

My other self chuckled. "I'm the little voice in the back of your head that you used to pretend wasn't there. You know, at this rate we're going to start needing nicknames to keep track of each other."

I chuckled, and the newcomer frowned. "Great, I guess the loops did drive me crazy in the end."

"No, this is normal for us," I explained. "It's a recessive bloodline. We could probably do something about it if we wanted to, now that I understand what's happening. But having an invisible twin in the back of your head is pretty handy when you're under mental attack, and it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, but three is a bit much," my other self pointed out. "Is she going to disappear when that technique runs out, or is this permanent? Because I was really looking forward to some hot reunion sex with Naruto, but if our head is going to get even more crowded I'm going to have to give him a good chewing-out first."

"Tell me about it," the newcomer complained plaintively. "It's bad enough forgetting most of what happens every loop, without getting a split personality on top of that. Can't we just merge or something?"

I smiled in relief. I'd been a little worried that she'd try to take over, but apparently even a screwed-up copy of me has the right instincts about these things. As long as I keep choosing to help myself instead of fighting over control I should be able to handle anything.

"Actually, I'd like to give that a try," I suggested. "You started out as a copy of me, so our memory formats should at least be compatible. If we're too different personality-wise we might not be able to hold a merger, but if we both want it to work I think there's a good chance it will."

"I think not wanting to die when this technique ends is pretty good motivation for making a merger work, even if you are probably going to be dominant. How do we do this?"

I was confident this would be an easy solution to my latest weird problem, but I should have known better. Instead of the neatly catalogued order of my own mind, her memories were a swirling chaos of distorted impressions. There were days spent training with Naruto, and quite a few nights in his bed, but the details bled together until I had no idea if they'd shared a month or a decade. They'd tried to stop the invasion, over and over in a swirling fever dream of blood and violence where one of us always died in the end. Usually me of course, because these days the only opponent around who could stop Naruto was Orochimaru himself. We'd researched techniques, but those memories were so hazy I wasn't at all sure what they'd been. We'd vacationed in places I'd seen in my loops with Tsunade, usually alone but sometimes not.

I noticed with a start that Naruto was always there, in every fragment of memory, and then I finally realized why their confusion had such a familiar feel. They weren't my memories at all, not even those of a copy. They were his.

I might have given up then, except that I'd already caught sight of something that confirmed the suspicion I'd had when I first laid eyes on the copy. Deep in the heart of the maelstrom was a fragment of awareness that still throbbed with the pain of being ripped away from my own soul, and was still bound to me by slender threads of blue and gold. Chakra and….something else, I wasn't sure what.

No wonder I had such a headache.

I touched the construct, and found a clumsy echo of my own probe reaching back. Sure enough, it was another me. She was a full-fledged aspect as far as I could tell, as real as the one I'd known for so long, but somehow in the process of her creation the connection we should have shared had nearly been severed.  
My probe returned impressions of a younger, less jaded Sakura, one who'd never lost the innocent optimism of youth. I was far stronger than she was, but it was obvious at a glance that she was much happier. The threads that tied us together grew stronger as we touched, until I could hear her thoughts almost as clearly as my own. She looked as deeply into me as I had into her, and gasped in concern.

_You've seen so many things that I haven't_, she said. _You really are the real Sakura, aren't you? But then what…oh, I see. I'm a new aspect, made out of you somehow._

"Yes," I replied. "I'm guessing that Naruto's technique imprinted your mind on mine, but your personality wasn't strong enough to suppress mine. Then our other aspect pulled us in here by force, and the stress separated us. Hmm. I think we could make you stable, if we want to go that route. But the way we're bleeding into each other I don't think it would be hard to merge again either."

Good, she said firmly. You need me more than you realize. You've become more powerful than I ever thought I could, but you've lost so much along the way.

"Are you really that sure the younger Sakura knows better than the older one?" I chided as I continued my scan, noting a number of things that didn't seem quite right. "I was you once, and if you'd seen the things I have you would have ended up the same. Well, minus this 'perfect girlfriend' stuff the goofball's done to you. You do realize he's managed to turn you into a complete nympho, don't you?"

The woman who voluntarily studied seduction techniques under Anko thinks this is something to complain about? She shot back. Besides, you've completely misunderstood, and you'd know that if you weren't halfway down the road to becoming another crazy paranoid jounin. You're right that I'm not just a younger copy of you, but if you think Naruto was trying to turn us into a sex toy when he made me you've forgotten everything you used to know about him.

Did I say she was soft? Boy, was that a mistake. Her love for Naruto shone so bright it was hard to look at, and she'd stare down the Kyuubi to defend him.

Wait.

Yes, she could probably actually do that. She had that same indomitable courage that made my warrior side immune to killing intent, but there was no hidden longing to be conquered by a hot guy in the back of her mind. I probed deeper, a little shocked at what I was finding. I'd never had more than a faint echo of that fierce desire to be the best at what I do, or such a burning determination to protect those I care about. And the way she cared - absolute faith, unfailing loyalty, complete trust, not just for Naruto but for anyone she found worthy of it.

When was the last time I'd felt anything like that?

_You see?_ She said insistently. _He focuses on everything he admires about us when he does that technique, so those are the things that get magnified. All the things you've been slowly loosing, in a world where everyone just goes through the same motions over and over no matter what you do. But I've got nothing like your skill, and I never will if I keep getting lobotomized every loop. We need each other. Together we can fix this mess you've gotten into with Naruto and Hinata, and find a way out of the loop, and maybe even figure out a way to fix the village that doesn't involve becoming a mass murderer._  
_How could I pass up an offer like that?_

--oOoOo--

"You idiot!"

My fist connected solidly with his jaw, but without super-strength it barely phased him. Naruto jumped back from the hospital bed and sputtered. "Sakura? Are you ok? What happened? What are you so mad about?"

"Oh, gee, maybe having my brain rewritten by my so-called partner? God, did it never occur to you that maybe you should check to see if it's the real me before you try that? If I weren't an S-rank medic-nin with a weird bloodline I could have spent months wondering who I was!"

His eyes went wide. "What? You mean, you're the real Sakura?"

"Hello! Yes, I'm the real me!" I did a quick check to make sure the hospital staff didn't have any monitors on me, and transformed into my usual working body. "Damn it, what am I doing in a hospital bed? Couldn't you have sent clones to take the test for us or something? It took me hours to sort out all the crap you dumped in my head, and now we're going to be stuck with a short loop!"

"I…um…I was worried about you," he stammered. "I couldn't find anything wrong, but you wouldn't wake up. Crap. I'm sorry, Sakura. You know there's no way I'd ever do that to you on purpose. I guess I just thought it would be obvious if it was ever the real you, and…well…I missed you."

I paused at that, and buried my face in my hands with a sigh. "How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you say things like that? I suppose I should be glad you were looking for a way to spend your loops with me, instead of Hinata."

He studied the floor intently. "It, ah, doesn't work on anyone but you. I still can't figure out why."

"Because they don't have my bloodline, probably," I speculated. "It's a pretty useful mental flexibility thing, but I suppose it would actually make more vulnerable to mental transformations that a normal person. At least, if would if I liked the result."

"Oh. That makes sense. Anyway," he went on, "you kind of grew on me. I mean, Hinata's great, and I wish we could have worked out, but there are only so many ways you can spend your first few weeks with someone. With your copy things were a little weird, but she could actually remember the important stuff, and…well, you're the girl I fell for first, you know."

"I know," I smiled softly. "I know everything she did, now. Oh, and the reason she was so fuzzy at the start of a loop is because you were shoving your own memories into her head instead of copying hers. That doesn't work very well. I could show you how to do it right if we had more time, but I guess that will have to wait until the next time we see each other. Unless you've found a way to keep a loop going longer than normal?"

"No," he replied glumly. "Man, and I was really wishing I could spend some time with you again, too."

"Really? You know, now that I think of it I was wishing I could see you again when my last loop ended." I frowned. "It can't be that easy, can it?"

"There's only one way to find out," he said hopefully. "I know it's what I'll be thinking about."

"Yeah," I agreed.

Part of me wanted to stay mad at him for awhile, while the part that came from that younger me just wanted to forgive him and move on to the makeup sex. But we apparently weren't going to have much time together, and there was a lot we needed to discuss. Speaking of which...

"Naruto," I said seriously. "Watch out for the real Sasuke. He's gone crazier than Hinata, and that's saying something."

He gave me a sharp look. "I wish that were true, Sakura, but I don't think he is. He's just that big a bastard. Did he…do something to you?"

I definitely didn't want to go there at this point. "He tried. I'm not an easy target. You?"

Naruto grinned evilly. "I broke out of his stupid genjutsu trap and kicked his ass."

"You…broke free of the Tsukuyomi?" I stared. "How? Can you show me?"

"Um, I don't think so. See, I've been working a lot with transformations, and I figured out I can do all kinds of crazy stuff if I put enough chakra into it. I just ripped a hole in his illusion with brute force, and stepped out. So unless you can make a thousand shadow clones at once my way isn't going to work for you."

"That figures," I said lightly. "Ah, well, as long as we're looping I can always detonate my chakra or something. I just need a better solution by the time we finally get out."

I glanced at the clock, and noted that the exam was due to be ending in a few minutes. Team eight would split up for the day a few minutes later, and then Hinata would be alone for most of the afternoon.

Oh, I was tempted not to go. Naruto and his copy of me had been together for years, and it would be all too easy to step into her shoes and have him all to myself for the rest of the day. But I had promises to keep.

So instead I body flickered out of the bed, leaving my hospital gown behind in the process, and clothed myself in illusion before Naruto could turn around. Mind you, tight shorts and a halter top left plenty of bare skin for him to enjoy even after I was dressed, but I didn't want to make it too obvious I was a sure thing. A girl does like to be chased a little.

"Well, I'm not about to waste the rest of the day lying around this place," I announced with a smile. "Come on, I've got someone I need to introduce you to."

"Um, Sakura, I'm pretty sure I know everyone in Konoha by now," Naruto objected.

"Trust me, you big goof. You'll be glad you did."

--oOoOo--

"Hinata, you can have a romantic date with Naruto tonight if you'll do one thing for me first."

I'd found her on the roof of a building near Naruto's apartment, just as I'd expected. She whirled at the sound of my voice, and then blushed as what I'd said registered.

"Y-yes!" She managed after a moment. "W-what do I have t-to d-do?"

"Don't resist," I replied with a mischievous grin, and kissed her.

It took a few seconds to do the memory transfer, but she was far too shocked to struggle. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling, and tried not to take too much advantage. Although with Naruto watching it was hard to resist putting on a show.

Finally it was done, and I released her lips. Hinata blinked up at me in confusion.

"Sakura? You've never done it like that before. Is this some kind of test?"

"Nope. It's a crossover loop," I replied.

"What exactly did you just do, Sakura?" Naruto asked from behind us. Hinata squeaked.

"Like I said, I actually know how to do this right. I've shared about a year's worth of loops with Hinata here, and she actually remembers it all. Hinata sweetie, say hi to the real Naruto."

"Whoa. Sakura, that's amazing," Naruto said. "Can you show me how to do that? And…um…hi, Hinata," he trailed off awkwardly.

Hinata stared at him with huge eyes, and I could feel her trembling slightly. "Go on," I whispered, and gave her a little push.

"Naruto-sama!" She threw herself into his arms so fast I almost thought she'd teleported, and kissed him for all she was worth.

--oOoOo--

Since the loop was already blown at that point we retired to one of the smaller hot spring resorts south of town for a little private time. We went over the situation with Hinata on the way, which led to my trying to explain what Naruto's technique had actually done to me. Naruto was apologetic all over again, but I don't think he really understood my talk about aspects and mindscapes. Hinata seemed disturbingly thoughtful, and I realized I'd never actually explained my little mental quirks to her. Was she just worried that I was nuts, or had she heard of something like this before?

I resolved to look into that in a loop or two.

An hour later we were safely hidden away in a suite with a private hot spring, under assumed identities with no resemblance to our actual selves. Naruto left a trio of clones behind, of course, just to make sure no one had a reason to come looking for us. Hinata ensconced herself in Naruto's lap about five seconds after the door closed, and despite my good intentions I had to stifle a snide comment. I wasn't exactly happy about her being there instead of me, but if anyone needed cuddle time with the real Naruto it was her.

Naruto noted my reaction, and gave us both an uncertain look. "Um...problem, Sakura?" He asked hesitantly.

"I think she just needs her own Naruto to snuggle," Hinata pronounced. "You'd better do something about that before she gets grouchy."

"No, I just...well..." I floundered.

"You're right, Hinata, I'm being rude." Naruto set her on her feet and vanished in a puff of smoke, from which he emerged a moment later as twins. One of them swept Hinata off her feet and back into his lap, while the other approached me with open arms. "I'm sorry this loop's been so screwed up, Sakura," he said seriously. "Let me make it up to you?"

"You two make it awfully hard to be grumpy and possessive," I chuckled. "Alright, Romeo, I'll forgive you for accidentally scrambling my brain. Just don't do it again."

"Never," he reassured me, as strong arms and even stronger chakra embraced me. I sighed, and let myself relax against him.

"I wish I could just spend the day like this," I said after a few minutes, "but we don't have much time. Have you made any progress on finding a way to end the loops?"

"Not really," Naruto admitted reluctantly. "I still can't beat Orochimaru, and even if I could I'm not sure that would be enough."

"Maybe not," I admitted. "The Kyuubi said he could show you how to break out, but we'd have to wait a few centuries for the whole thing to 'run down' enough first. Which implies it might end on its own eventually, but that could take even longer. I still think the fact that the loop resets whenever we fail out of the exam is a big clue about what's going on, but that doesn't mean all we have to do to end it is pass."

"You talked to the Kyuubi? How the heck did you do that?" Naruto asked in surprise.

I pushed my Naruto down on the couch so I could have a lap of my own, and made myself comfortable with a smile. "I told you I was good at mental techniques," I told him. "I used a Yamanaka jutsu to visit the prison, and traded a little information. Which reminds me, he's aware of the loops and he seems to be making progress on getting free. When you die in my loops now he doesn't die with you. He only has five tails left after he escapes, but that's still more than enough power to destroy Konoha."

Naruto's arms tightened around me. "He didn't..hurt you, did he?"

I sighed. "Only my pride."

Hinata whispered something to her Naruto. He looked shocked, then concerned, then sympathetic. I turned away.

"Um, anyway," I tried to change the subject. "I'm still not sure what caused the loops, but I'm pretty sure the whole thing is centered on you."

That distracted them nicely. "Huh? Me?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?"

"At first I thought it was Team Seven, but I've never met a looping Kakashi. Have you?" He shook his head, and I went on. "Right. Then I met the looping Hinata, but she seems a lot younger than we are even accounting for the fact that she spent a long time doing short loops. I think whatever happened pulled you in first, and then spread to the people you care about the most."

He frowned. "But I barely knew Hinata before the loops…oh."

"Exactly. She's younger because she wasn't pulled in until later, after you got to know her. The only problem with the theory is we haven't met a looping Iruka yet, but we could easily have just not noticed. Usually the only time we see him is when we open our scrolls in the forest, so if we're all trying to act normal it would be easy to miss each other."

"Hmm. You might be on to something, Sakura." He scratched his chin in thought. "So, if someone else gets pulled in that I've only gotten close to in the loops, that would mean you're right? And if it happens to someone you or Hinata know, it means it isn't just me?"

"I think so," I replied. "That would be Ino, Anko, Tsunade or Shizune for me. Or maybe just Ino if it has to be romantic feelings."

"Hana, Tenten or Temari for me," he began, then stopped and blinked in surprise. "Wait, romantic? You and Ino?"

I blushed a little. "Yes, Naruto, I like girls too. I, um, I hope that doesn't bother you."

His eyes flickered between me and Hinata. Oh, boy.

_Yeah, we know what you're thinking about,_ my other self chuckled. _I wish._

"Um, no, no, not at all," Naruto stammered awkwardly. "I just, um, I always thought that was the technique…"

Hinata giggled. "Oh Naruto-sama, you never change. You never realized Ino was her first crush? Why do you think she was so jealous when Ino started chasing Sasuke?"

"Hey, it wasn't like that!" I objected. "I'd been looping for years before I figured it out, and even then it was only because...well... it's kind of embarrassing, actually. Let's just say that Sexy Technique can lead people to do a lot of crazy things, but sometimes you wake up the next day and decide you don't regret it after all."

Hinata and I shared a laugh at that, but Naruto's chuckle seemed a little forced. "So, ah, what's with the 'Naruto-sama' business, Hinata?" He asked after a moment. "Not that I mind a pretty girl calling me that, but you're the one who's practically a princess."

"Blame my crazy counterpart," she answered ruefully. "She's completely fixated on you, and to be honest a lot of it stuck. I've been able to sort out most of the parts that I know you wouldn't like, but the ones I'm not sure about are a lot harder to deal with."

Naruto frowned. "I remember she was pretty messed up," he said slowly. "I wish we'd had more time together, but I'd already blown off the exam before I realized she was looping. Man, we need some kid of signal to tell each other when we're sharing a loop. But what does that have to do with...wait. Sakura, did you...?"

"We had a crossover not too long ago," I explained. "She tried to kill me. I think she was trying to protect you from me, as if you needed it. Anyway, after I knocked her out I wanted to know what happened to her, so I copied the last few months of her memories. But I usually can't make any sense of someone else's memories, so our Hinata volunteered to take a look at them."

Hinata nodded. "Yes. It was considerably harder on me than we expected. But I think we can save her with what I've learned, Naruto-sama. I just need to have enough happy memories when we merge."

"Merge? Wait, let's not go getting crazy here, Hinata. I don't want to take any chance of loosing you too," Naruto protested.

Hinata smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I wasn't planning to try it until our resident medical genius is sure it will work. But don't you see? When you end the loop she's the one who'll be left. She and I have to become one person again at some point, or I'll end up being nothing but an exotic chakra construct Sakura carries around in her head. So please don't tell me I can't try."

"Oh. Damn. Yeah, I get it now. You're right, Hinata, but just remember there's no rush. I don't want you to mess yourself up even worse because you were in a hurry."

"Yes, sir," Hinata acquiesced. "I won't try it until you say I can. Until then I'll prepare as best I can, and look for a way to research the problem. Is that alright?"

"Um, sure," Naruto said with a frown. "But, um...how did this end up being my decision? I mean, you sound like you're talking to the Hokage or something?"

Hinata sighed.

"How can I make you understand?" She asked seriously. "There just aren't words. Naruto, you are my life. I admired you even before the loops, but in them...I died every week, Naruto. For years. I was worthless, and weak, and no one would train me, and every week I'd limp into that arena after barely surviving the forest and cousin Neji would beat me to death in front of everyone. But you were always there, cheering me on, telling me I could be strong, that I could be worth something if I just kept trying."

"Naruto-sama, I'm yours if you'll have me. I'll do any thing for you, be anything for you. To be worthy of you. I've tried to purge myself of the darkness the other me embraced, because I know you probably don't want an obsessive psycho girl following you around. But if you told me to I'd hunt down every villager who ever wronged you and torture them to death with a smile on my face. I'd kidnap every kunoichi who ever rejected you, and leave them bound and broken and lust-sealed in your bed. I'd...I'm sorry, I'm ranting, aren't I? Just...don't ever hesitate to tell me what you want from me, Naruto-sama. It would be such a relief, to actually know instead of having to guess."

I stared at Hinata, frozen in shock. I knew she wasn't completely normal anymore, but I'd had no idea it was that bad. How could I not notice that someone I considered a friend was in so much pain?

Naruto took Hinata's face in his hands, and looked into her eyes for a long moment. "Hinata," he said, "You don't have to do anything to 'become worthy of me', because you already are. You are one of the most precious people in the world to me, and what I want most of all if for you to be able to be happy. I want you to remember how to smile. I want you to remember being that sweet girl who cared so much about everyone that she even noticed a lonely orphan no one else ever paid any attention to. I...loved that girl, once I finally got to know her. Hinata, you're not weak or worthless at all, and you never have been. Didn't you ever realize that when Neji kills you in the arena, it's because you've grown so strong that nothing short of death can make you stop fighting? Hell, even that didn't make you give up, now did it?"

"No." She sniffed, a look of wonder on her face. "You...want me...to be like I was, but stronger? To laugh and smile and love, to forgive and forget, to try to help everyone with everything even when they don't deserve it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. But don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, or to do what you know is right even if other people try to stop you. Can you do that?"

"I can do anything for you. Oh, thank you, Naruto! The other me is so convinced that she's worthless, I was terrified that you'd reject me. But now...you know, I think the memory of this moment might be all it takes to save her."

"That's Naruto for you, sweetie," I said. "Although I wish I'd been able to help you more. I never realized you were still struggling so much."

"You did enough, Sakura," she reassured me. "Without you I wouldn't even be here. But she doesn't trust you, even if I do, and her ghost is too strong to just ignore. Naruto is the only one she'll listen to, so I just had to wait and hope I'd get to talk to the real thing eventually."

"I'm here for you, Hinata," Naruto said as he wrapped her in his arms again. "I wish I could have been there sooner. But hey, if you need it I can spam 'therapy no jutsu' all day long."

We all chuckled at that, and the serious mood evaporated. I swear, the way Naruto used to befriend enemies just by talking to them you'd think he really did have some kind of secret ninjutsu technique. I think Orochimaru is the only foe we've ever met that it doesn't work on.

"If I know Hinata, she's going to be needing some serious 'nookie no jutsu' too if this cuddling goes on much longer," I teased. "So you'd better keep some chakra in reserve."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Like you have any room to talk, pervert-sensei. I distinctly remember passing out first last time, and you were still at it when I woke up."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're such a lightweight," I retorted. "Or does this mean you're ready to move on to the next stage of your training?" I turned on an allure technique, and leered at her playfully. She gave a little 'eep' of mock fright, and burrowed deeper into her Naruto's arms. Of course, most of the motion was just to cover up the hand seals she was forming.

"Oh, no! Naruto-sama, you won't let the wicked lady...get me...will you?" She asked breathlessly, gazing up at him with big eyes and a slight quiver in her lower lip. Hinata isn't nearly as good with genjutsu as I am, but she was a natural with that Supreme Cuteness illusion.

"Urrr...." her victim responded intelligently.

"But Naruto," I purred in my best 'sultry slut' voice, "It's for her own good. She needs to be properly trained, doesn't she?"

A little wiggle of my butt confirmed that my Naruto was also having the expected reaction. His answering growl sent a shiver of anticipation through me.  
The other Naruto suddenly overcame his befuddlement, and looked between us in surprise. "Are you just having fun with me, or are you two...?"

We both giggled, and dropped our techniques.

"Had you going there, didn't we?" I grinned. "But no, we save the wild nights for you. Not that I wouldn't love to get my hands on little miss lethal curves over there, but she doesn't like girls that way."

"You could make me like it," Hinata offered shyly. "I know you have techniques for that. What do you think, Naruto-sama? Would you like to watch your slinky seductress work her wicked wiles on poor, innocent me? She's so skilled, I know I'd be putty in her hands no matter how I tried to resist..."

Naruto swallowed. "Good god, I've died and gone to heaven. Forget getting out of the loop, I just want to know how we can all stay together.

--oOoOo--

My internal alarm woke me a few minutes before the end of the loop, just as I'd planned. I was snuggled up to Naruto's back with one arm thrown over his side, my hand resting on Hinata's bare hip. For just a moment I felt a twinge of jealousy that he was holding her instead of me, but it didn't last. I was the one who'd told him to dismiss his clone before we drifted off to sleep, after all.

I sat up silently, and sat for a moment gazing down at my...family? Not yet. But maybe someday. Naruto had won my heart years ago, and there certainly wasn't any competition in the loops that might steal it away. And Hinata? I'd been quietly lusting after her for years now, and I'd liked the younger version well enough. Since gaining her older self's memories she'd been darker, more ruthless, and I suppose civilians would find her disturbing. But I'm not a civilian. She was still fighting her way free of a personal hell as dark as anything I'd ever faced, but she was winning. I couldn't help but respect that, and she'd grown into a kunoichi I was proud to have at my side.

Could I love her?

Maybe. Time would tell, and to all appearances we were going to have a long, long time together before these loops ended. I gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face, and copied her memories.

It occurred to me to wonder, not for the first time, what was really going to happen to her when the loop reset. If Naruto and I were about to be pulled backwards in time, then when we changed her past this version of Hinata would be gone, never having existed at all. But then why didn't Naruto and I meet every loop? Were we, perhaps, from different alternate worlds, each looping in a different copy of the same timeline aside from the occasional cosmic collision? Or were we jumping from one alternate world to another in some infinite sea of parallel universes? In that case this Hinata would wake up tomorrow with both of us gone, and we'd never meet again.

I shook my head, and suppressed a sigh. There was no way to know, and I could drive myself crazy again wondering. So instead I laid my hand on Naruto's head, and called up the gift I'd made for him so many years ago. A month of thanks for his part in saving me from my own personal hell. Yes, it meant that he'd know what Sasuke did to me, but he'd also know I was long since over it. I could live with that.

When the memory transfer was finished I bent to kiss him goodbye, and felt a faint tug someplace deep in my mindscape. I froze in surprise, turning my senses inward to identify the odd sensation...

...and awoke in my old bed, in my old body, on the morning of the first day of the Chuunin exam.


	9. Descent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Needless to say I made my next loop a short one, and ended it thinking of Naruto again. But alas, it wasn't that easy. I tried again the next loop, and the next, but after a half-dozen failures I was finally forced to concede that there must be more to it than that. I did, however, notice a few oddities about the loop end that I'd missed in my initial explorations.

The first time around I blew off the exam to spend the day training. I was perfecting my ability to do taijutsu drills while water-walking with a Rasengan in each hand, an exercise that simultaneously challenged my control and endurance. I kept at it all day, with just a couple of breaks for meals, and only stopped about fifteen minutes before the loop end. I thought I'd established long ago that my one-day loops ended at 1:47 AM, but it seemed like the shared loop had ended a few minutes early and I didn't want to take chances.

The next loop I knocked off training an hour early, thinking that maybe I needed to spend more time thinking about Naruto to trigger a crossover. I'd spent at least an hour wandering through the ruins of Konoha reminiscing before our shared loop, and I couldn't think of anything else I'd missed. So I settled myself under a tree at the edge of the lake I'd been training on and tried to recapture the same state of mind.

About twenty minutes later the loop reset.

Further investigation revealed that not only was the reset point not fixed, it was considerably influenced by my own state of mind. If 1:00 AM rolled around and I was just waiting for the loop to end it would reset right away, but if I was in the middle of something it would considerately wait for me to finish first. Unless I never stopped, in which case the reset would come right around 1:47.

"That sounds suspiciously like some person is controlling it," Hinata pointed out when I explained the situation.

"Maybe, but I think it's actually tied to our own minds somehow," I disagreed. "That last shared loop the reset didn't happen until after I woke up and did your memory copy, even though I was asleep at one AM. It wasn't until I was finished and kissing Naruto goodbye that it triggered. So either my thoughts are affecting it, or whoever controls it is reading my mind."

"Or they can see the future," Hinata pointed out. "Surely anyone who can send you back in time repeatedly could send themselves notes as well?"

I groaned.

"The more I know, the more confusing this gets!" I complained.

My relationship with Hinata was equally confusing. She'd actually shocked me a bit with her sly little suggestion about putting on a show for Naruto, and she'd certainly enjoyed herself at the time. But now she could barely look at me without blushing, and she carefully avoided touching me while trying to pretend nothing had changed. If she were some civilian girl I'd had a fling with that might have made sense, but why on Earth was Hinata acting like an insecure teenager?

_Maybe because she is one?_ My other self offered. _She might seem like a hardened jounin sometimes, but don't forget she's really just a teenage girl with that jounin's memories impressed on her brain. Maybe there's more to maturity than just having the right memories?_

I considered that. "You know, you might be on to something. I've noticed she seems to be more shy at the beginning of a loop than the end, and her chakra control starts out a bit shaky as well. All I'm copying are conscious memories and some reflexes, so it makes sense that everything else would still be the old her."

_Right. That includes all those subconscious parts of the brain we never figured out, and probably a lot of feelings and habits and other nonverbal stuff too._

"Great. So what do we do about it?"

Most of me had no idea, but the ghost of the Sakura that Naruto had made thought it was obvious enough.

_Honesty. Respect. Love. Faith. Patience. Give her enough of all five, and it will work out in the end._

Well, what the hell. It was so crazy it just might work. I waited until near the end of our loop to broach the topic, but once I'd started I tried my best to follow my own advice.

"Hinata, I know you've been uncomfortable around me since that last loop with Naruto," I began. "I guess I can see why, too. But I want you to know that I would never do that to you without your permission. Yes, I'm attracted to you, and I'd love for us to be together, but I'm not going to push you. This must be complicated enough for you as it is. So, if you need time to sort out your feelings, I'll wait. And if you decide it was just too weird for you, and you don't want to do it again, that's ok. Your friendship means a lot to me, Hinata, and I don't want to jeopardize that for anything."

Hinata smiled softly. "Oh, Sakura!" She said, "I should have known. But what about you? I know how you are. I was trying not to…um…tease you."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess being a perpetual teenager has left me a little on the horny side. But I'll be fine, honest. I got used to controlling myself years ago, back when I used to use Sexy Technique all the time, and I can always take a loop off to be with Anko or the old Naruto if I need to. Or are you saying it bothers you to think I might be checking you out?"

She blushed. "No, I…well, it is confusing. But, um, also flattering. I'm not used to people looking at me like that."

I grinned. "I can't help it if you're beautiful, sweetie. If you dressed to show it all the boys would be following you around with their tongues hanging out, and your sexy form is even better. But I'll try to stop if you want me to…"

"No," she shook her head, and put her hand shyly on mine. "Just…give me some time?"

"Of course," I reassured her. "We've got all the time in the world."

--oOoOo--

I would have been tempted to press the issue, but I had a more urgent problem. It didn't look like I was going to be able to control the crossover loops just by wishing, and it hadn't escaped my notice that I'd met Naruto again barely six months after my crossover loop with Hinata. That was a sharp contrast to the near-decade intervals between my previous crossovers, and I had no idea what it meant. The crossovers might be getting more frequent, or they might be random, or they might follow any of a dozen other patterns I'd dreamed up within ten minutes of noticing the change. But there was one thing I did know.

I still wasn't ready to meet the real Sasuke again, and for all I knew it could happen at any moment. It was time to do something about that.

--oOoOo--

Itachi raised one eyebrow minutely as he read the Root dispatch, and fixed me with a dispassionate stare. "Do you really think this bloodline of yours will protect you from the Sharingan?"

"No one knows, sir," I replied carefully. "That's why Danzo-sama sent me. I'm probably not immune, but based on my performance against other bloodlines I might be able to fight off the Tsukuyomi with proper training."

"Pity," he replied, and suddenly I was on fire.

I stifled a scream as I turned off my pain receptors and frantically tried to summon water, but that was never my best element. The modest shower I called down had no effect at all on the black flames, and by the time I realized it wasn't going to work my fingers were too damaged to form seals. As I collapsed to the ground I barely heard his final words.

"Danzo would know not to ask me to train a weapon he could use against Sasuke," he said coldly. "Whoever you really were, your clumsy attempts at infiltration will accomplish nothing but your own death."

--oOoOo--

Ok, not one of my better ideas. Itachi was a consummate professional, unlike Tsunade, and he wasn't going to be fooled by any casually concocted story. But I'd long since learned everything any of the jounin instructors would teach a genin, and nothing I'd found in the ANBU jutsu theft records was any help. There were hints that various groups had tried to develop anti-Sharingan measures over the years, but none of them were still around and the details of what they'd tried had been thoroughly scrubbed from the records.

Every source I could find agreed that the Sharingan was by far the most powerful remaining bloodline in the world, and even defenses that were impervious to normal genjutsu were generally worthless against it. So I'd never know if I was getting anywhere without a Sharingan user to test myself against, and it didn't look like Itachi was going to help.

Hmm. Maybe it was time for some self-study?

--oOoOo--

For someone who always acted like the kami's gift to ninja Sasuke was pathetically easy to ambush. I just waited underground at his usual training ground until he started on shuriken drills, then reached up and tagged him with a paralysis technique. I had him unconscious before he even knew what happened.

Not that I wasn't tempted to leave him awake, but gratuitous torture is bad for the soul. This version of Sasuke might have belittled and ignored me for most of the time we'd known each other, but if I went around taking vengeance on people just for being assholes I'd never do anything else. So I reminded myself that he wasn't the Sasuke I wanted to punish, and anesthetized him.

Doing the surgery on myself was a little tricky, but only because I wasn't used to it. Healer aspect in shadow clone, warrior aspect in real body, stick with local anesthetic because I'm not quite good enough to maintain a shadow clone while I'm unconscious. No problem. An hour later I released the clone, switched places with my other self, and took my first look at the world through Sharingan eyes.

For a few minutes I might as well have been blind. I was sure I'd done a much better job than Rin did on Kakashi, but all I could see was a mass of strangely whirling colors. I tried to renew my clone so she could lead me to a less public place, but of course she came out with Sharingan eyes too. Spiffy.

Fortunately the jutsu gave me enough of a frame of reference to recognize that I was mostly seeing chakra, which gave me the clue I needed to sort things out enough to be minimally functional. Everything a normal person would have seen was oddly red-toned, and mostly obscured by clouds and swirls and streamers of chakra in every color of the rainbow. But in an hour I'd acclimated enough that it was no worse than groping through a thick fog, and an hour after that I was running through my technique repertoire to see what they looked like. There were odd after-images surrounding everything I did with chakra, but I could swear sometimes they appeared before I actually started. Was this how that predict-your-opponent's-moves thing worked?

"Sakura, what have you done?"

Kakashi's voice caught me by surprise, which showed just how messed up my senses still were. I turned to look at him quizzically, and he glared at me.

"Oh, you mean the eyes?" I said. "Don't worry, Sasuke will be fine. I just needed to see how these things work. What do all the black and gold threads mean?"

He frowned, and drew a kunai. "You aren't Sakura."

I chuckled. "I'm just too distracted to pretend to be twelve. I've been living in a time loop for, hmm, maybe thirty years now? When you report me that will end the loop, and it'll be this morning again. But seriously, don't worry. If the loop doesn't reset for some strange reason I'll give the little bastard his eyes back and the Hokage can punish me if he wants. So, about those threads? The dark ones going into the ground could be gravity, except that it seems like only things with chakra have them. And the gold ones trailing out of our hearts into summon-space have me completely baffled."

He shook his head minutely. "I don't know what you're talking about, but it's obvious you're insane. Surrender now and maybe we'll try to cure you instead of holding an execution."

Normally I would have gone quietly and played poor-confused-genin until the reset, but somehow I just couldn't stomach the thought of surrendering. Not to a man I'd lost respect for years ago.

"There are people who can still beat me, Kakashi, but I don't think you're one of them. Orochimaru can kill me, but Gaara can't and I'm pretty sure he's tougher than you. Now why don't you put that knife away and help me figure this out? I'm not sure why you don't see the threads. Is it a gender thing, or do we all see things differently, or did Rin get something wrong when she was doing your transplant? You must at least have a guess?"

He replaced himself with a clone so seamlessly most jounin wouldn't have caught it, and dropped underground while it charged me. I might have done the same, but I realized that I could see what the clone was going to do a split-second before it happened. That was too good a learning experience to pass up, so I drew my own kunai and met him head-on instead.

Kakashi was much better than I expected. His clone lasted through nearly a minute of furious close-range sparring, during which I realized that the Sharingan's split-second precognition adds a whole new dimension to taijutsu. I was much faster and stronger than he was, and probably more skilled with taijutsu as well, but his greater experience let him exploit his Sharingan to the fullest while throwing out false tells to confuse mine. It was frustrating, but after the first few exchanges I quickly began learning to play the same game myself.

Of course it was only a distraction, and it wasn't long before the real Kakashi tried to sneak up behind me. I body flickered away from his paralysis jutsu, leaving behind a violent little whirlwind of sand that dispelled his clone, and came to a stop on the opposite side of the clearing.

"You're better than I expected," he said. "I guess I'll have to take this seriously."

He started to form seals, and I copied them on impulse. It was a lighting jutsu, something that should have been nearly impossible for me to use, but with my stolen Sharingan it was effortless. My Chidori lit up with an electric crackle at the same moment his did, and we rushed towards each other at incredible speed. It was hard to keep the unstable ball of lighting in my hand from veering off course, but I could see how he was doing it and it was so easy to copy…

I realized this wasn't such a bright idea just as he made a minute error, which I blindly copied, and we both went tumbling off course. I released my Chidori, not wanting to burn myself with it by accident, but that turned out to be another mistake. Instead of dissipating harmlessly the electrical energy of the jutsu grounded itself out through my body, and I slammed into a tree as my muscles spasmed uncontrollably. It was all I could do to keep my heart from stopping, and then a blow to the back of my head sent me spiraling down into oblivion.

--oOoOo--

"Well, that was dumb of me," I grumbled to myself as I climbed out of bed. "What on earth made me think it was a good idea to copy a jutsu I barely know anything about instead of using my own?"

_Maybe having a Sharingan makes you stupid,_ my other self joked. _Are you sure there's no one else out there who has it? It looks like figuring it out on our own could take a long time, and I really don't want to spend years cutting Sasuke's eyes out every loop._

I winced. "Yeah, that does kind of violate our 'don't act like a psycho' rule, doesn't it? Well, there are all those Uchiha filed as 'Missing, Presumed Dead'. I doubt we're going to find Madara wandering the countryside training genin in his old age, but I suppose someone in that list might still be alive. Ninja certainly fake their own deaths for all kinds of reasons. But how would we find them?"

_Who says we need to? We just need a name, and a little background info… _

--oOoOo--

Itachi eyed me intently, radiating a barely-leashed killing intent that would have sent any normal genin fleeing in terror. I brushed a strand of long, black hair away from my face, and gazed back anxiously with my own Sharingan eyes. Well, technically they were Sasuke's eyes, but he wasn't using them at the moment.

I'd carefully sculpted myself until I looked Uchiha from head to toe, with a strong resemblance to a distant cousin of Itachi's who'd been lost on a mission years ago. Since my transformations were real there was no illusion for his eyes to penetrate, no disguise for him to see through. With a little practice I'd even managed to perfect the transplant process, so that I could turn my stolen Sharingan on and off. It ought to be enough to fool even Itachi, and my cover identity…

"My mother was Rei Uchiha," I explained, "Or at least that's what father always said. She died when I was four, so I don't remember her very well. But when my eyes activated we knew I couldn't stay in Mist any longer, not with the blood purists executing anyone with the faintest hint of nonhuman ancestry. I know you must have your own problems, but I didn't know where else to turn."

My cover wouldn't know anything about secret clan codes or recognition signs, so there wasn't anything to trip me up on. He might be suspicious at first, but the mere fact that I had the Sharingan ought to convince him. Right?

He created a shadow clone without so much as a gesture, and it immediately vanished in a swirl of leaves. Then he cast an unobtrusive little signaling jutsu, and a moment later I felt another presence approaching.

"Let me introduce you to my partner, Kisame," Itachi said evenly. "I'm sure he can verify your story about being a chuunin of the Mist. By the time he's satisfied my clone should be in Konoha, so I can assure myself that Sasuke is well. If I find that he is dead, or simply missing his eyes, your remaining time on Earth will not be pleasant."

Well, crap.

--oOoOo—

Itachi was by far the hardest target I'd ever tried to crack, but he did have one fatal flaw. Whenever one of my plans failed he'd tell me what went wrong before he killed me. Maybe it was arrogance, or maybe he just wanted to give me a chance to offer an explanation if I had one, but either way it was enough.

Fortunately I was quite proficient with suicide techniques.

It took me a bit of work to adapt my transformation jutsu for regenerating lost eyes, but in some ways it was actually easier than the full-body rebuild I'd grown used to doing on myself each loop. Passing as a Mist nin would be much harder, but fortunately that wasn't an essential part of the story.

--oOoOo--

"I was raised in Hidden Earth", I explained, "I honestly don't know if I was kidnapped as a child, or created using some forbidden gene splicing technique. But when my Sharingan activated…well, I don't know how to use it properly, and once they realized that they decided I was useless to them. I'm just lucky they underestimated me, or I wouldn't have made it out alive."

Itachi raised one eyebrow minutely. "So you decided to ask me for help?"

"In the ninja world I think it's safe to assume that any public account of an event like the…fall of the Uchiha…is simply a lie concocted for political purposes. I don't know what the truth is, and I'm not going to ask. What I do know is that you're the senior surviving member of the clan, and the only one who can help me. I'd like to return to the clan, if you'll have me."

He studied me a moment longer, and nodded to himself. "When my brother comes to kill me, you will not interfere," he ordered.

As if the old Sasuke could even make Itachi break a sweat. I suppose he might have eventually gotten good enough to be a threat, but it almost sounded like Itachi wanted Sasuke to kill him. Was that why he'd spared Sasuke, the night of the massacre?

_Yeah, that sounds like the way these nutcases think,_ my other self commented.

"Yes, sir," I agreed. "That matter is none of my concern."

"Then follow me. If you can keep up, I'll teach you what you need to know. Perhaps one day you can help him revive the clan…"

My elation at finally convincing Itachi was just enough to counter the nausea triggered by the thought of bearing Sasuke's children.

--oOoOo--

Oddly enough, Itachi was an excellent teacher. Oh, he'd go from sensei to interrogator in a heartbeat if I let slip anything that contradicted my initial story, and he was too busy to spend more than a few odd minutes here and there on instruction. But he had an amazing talent for conveying key insights with just a few well-chosen words, and I learned more than I'd thought there was to know about the Sharingan in that first loop as his apprentice.

I also learned that having Sharingan eyes was an incredible power trip. I'd spent years sweating blood to polish my taijutsu skills to jounin level, but when Itachi showed me parts of the Uchiha family style it was trivial. Moves that should have taken weeks to learn became second nature in moments. Jutsu, even complex ones involving elemental manipulations, were obvious tricks I could easily duplicate. Predicting an opponent's moves became effortless, and I could see through even the best genjutsu with ease. For a few weeks there I thought I was on the verge of becoming as invincible as Orochimaru had always seemed.

Then the loop reset, leaving me looking at the world with my own eyes again.

It felt like I remembered everything I'd copied while posing as an Uchiha, but when I retreated to my favorite training ground to test myself it quickly became obvious that something wasn't right. I could still perform the individual taijutsu moves flawlessly, but they didn't flow together properly. I could still do the fire techniques he'd shown me, but my control with them was terrible. After a few minutes my eyes started to hurt from the strain of trying to see chakra, and I stopped in disgust.

"That was pathetic," I muttered. "Alright, so what happened? Do I need to have the eyes again to be able to use things I copied with them properly, or does having the Sharingan cause some kind of delusion where you don't see the flaws in your own techniques? Neither option makes much sense, but I don't see another one."

_Heck, that's an easy one to test,_ my other self said. _Give me a clone to run, and use that regeneration technique to give yourself the eyes again. I'll still be normal, so if you think your technique is perfect again but it really isn't I can tell you._

"Hmm. Good idea, although I'm not sure if I can actually pull that off. I don't have the genes for the Sharingan, but I've certainly scanned them plenty of times. I'll give it a try."

The clone trick was practically second nature by now. My double took a seat on a tree stump and watched as I called up my chakra and reviewed the stored memory of the medical scans I'd done on Sasuke's eyes. I had no idea how their weirdly twisted chakra vessels produced all of his bloodline's strange powers, but I was pretty sure I could copy it all. Adjusting them to fit my own body was harder, but the way my transformation worked made it necessary. If I tried to just change myself to have Sasuke's eyes I'd just end up with a mangled mass of tissue, and probably kill myself in the process. So instead I had to reconcile the pattern with my own genetics, adjusting size and shape and blood type and all sort of murkier biochemical quirks that I barely understood. It was nearly an hour before I was satisfied that I had a viable template, but after that it was a simple matter to fire up my transformation technique and make the change.

I screamed.

My eyes dissolved into burning pools of acid that hissed and squirmed in their sockets as they burned smoking pits into my face. Caustic tears traced tracks of fire down my cheeks, and I realized distantly that someone was holding my arms, keeping my clawed hands away from my face so I couldn't rip the monstrous things out. I could feel them digging deeper, sending sharp tendrils burrowing into my flesh in search of my brain…

I tried to turn off my pain receptors, but the agony didn't stop. Then something dark and malevolent touched the walls I'd built around my soul, and I realized with horror that whatever was happening wasn't just a physical attack.

Another transformation struck me, and for an instant the pain eased and I could see again. My clone was standing over me with a horrified look.

"What the hell?" She asked. "Did that fix it? What happened?"

There was another flash of agony as my mental barriers cracked, and everything went dark.

--oOoOo--

I dreamt of that strange mental exchange I'd had with the jutsu-born Sakura, only this time I was the one being examined. Someone was touching me, probing my heart and mind and memories just as I'd done with her. The touch was so familiar it had to be some version of me, and I instinctively reached out to her in turn. I had no clue what was happening, but as long as I always help myself I can get through anything.

The mind I found was full of icy malevolence, motivated equally by petty vindictiveness and an insatiable thirst for power. I recoiled in shock. How could that be me?

"Silly girl. What did you think would happen, when you asked to be a demon?"

_What? What are you talking about?_ I asked in bewilderment. _That's the last thing I'd ever want._

"You summoned the Eyes of Misery, and the boss approved the transaction. Congratulations, you're a demon now. In a few more minutes we'll merge completely, and that little spark of light you have will be drowned in my darkness forever."

A cold stab of fear struck my heart as I suddenly remembered how I'd ended up unconscious. If my own bloodline was due to a kami ancestor, the idea that the Sharingan was literally demonic was suddenly all too plausible. I sat up with a start, and forced my eyes open.

Thankfully, they worked.

I was in my mindscape, beneath a particularly large oak tree. Leaning casually against the trunk was a girl who looked exactly like my Uchiha disguise, right down to the two-tomoe Sharingan eyes. But her face was marked by a bright red slash on each cheek, and somehow I knew that they weren't just paint or tattoos.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"I'm Sakura," she replied with a nasty smirk. "Demon third class, provisional license. You should be honored, you know. The boss arranged this personally, just to make sure you got full service. I guess it's not every day a girl with the divine spark calls up the Daimakaicho and asks to be corrupted."

I frowned as I rose to my feet, mind racing furiously. I knew from my training with Ino that foreign minds were a grating, alien presence in this place. Despite her mindwalking skills and our bonds of friendship it…itched, sort of…to have her here, and she always complained that my forest was just a wavering fever dream to her senses. But this intruder was as comfortably at home as I was, her presence her almost as natural as my own, and when I'd touched her mind earlier she'd felt so familiar…

"I'm getting really sick of people trying to stick new aspects in my head," I complained. "Especially crazy ones. How the hell is transforming my eyes supposed to have invoked the queen of the demon gods, anyway?"

She chuckled. "That weird pattern of chakra vessels you were wondering about? Part of it's a summoning matrix. When you powered it up that completed the invitation, and here I am. So, does this mean you aren't going to fight me? I was looking forward to a little violence before I take over your pathetic life and start having fun with it, but I guess I can go easy on you if you cooperate."

"You're pretty transparent for a demon," I observed. "If I was that easy to manipulate I wouldn't be much of a ninja. But let's say I believe you. Does this mean all the Uchiha have demons in their heads?"

"Nah, they're not worth the trouble. They grow up with the eyes, so they're already corrupted from the moment they're born. Why would Hell bother assigning real demons to a sure thing like that? But the boss is interested in you for some reason, so you-" she suddenly glided into my personal space with a sultry smile, and cupped my face in her hands. "You get special service."

She was beautiful in her own dark way, and the pull of the connection between our souls was stronger at close range. If I were really as inexperienced as I look I would have been confused, embarrassed, and thrown completely off guard. But I haven't been a kid for a long time, and it was an odd misstep for a supernatural opponent to make against someone with my skills. I still wasn't sure what she really was or how she'd come to be here, and I needed to find out fast.

So I slipped my arms around her and planted a Kiss of Surrender on her lips. She stiffened in shock for a second, then melted into my arms as the technique took effect. I trailed my hands up her back, triggering a series of pressure points that Anko had always warned me not to use on normal civilians, and dove back into her mind while she was still dazed with ecstasy.

A moment later my suspicions were confirmed. She was a new-formed aspect alright, with just a few minutes worth of personal experience and a hazy copy of some of my own recent memories. But her chakra was dark and heavy, monstrously strong and suffused with a bloodlust I was sure I'd never felt in my life, and someone had stuffed her head full of instinctive knowledge of things I'd never heard of. The customs and laws of the demons, her own lowly place in their ranks, some skills with a power that wasn't exactly chakra. She barely knew more than I did about what was happening, but she was convinced that she had to succeed at corrupting me or she'd be tortured for all of eternity. She knew what that would be like in excruciating detail, and she'd do anything to avoid it.

"W-what are you doing?" She panted, still sounding a bit dazed. "That tickles."

We'd somehow ended up on the ground, with her in my lap. I hugged her sympathetically. "Don't worry, I just needed to get some answers," I said. "Poor thing, no wonder you're so fierce. I'd be desperate too if I were in your situation. But I'm not going to hurt you, and we don't have to fight. We can find another way."

"What? Don't you dare pity me!" She cried, as a panicked look stole across her face. "I don't need your pity! I'm stronger than a mortal like you could ever be!"

"You're only ten minutes old," I countered. "You're pretty strong, but I've been training for decades in this time loop. Normally I'd just give you my skills, but someone really tried to turn you into a psycho when they made you. I think we can fix it if we work together, but that needs to be our first priority."

"Time loop?" She blinked in confusion. "You, fix me? I wasn't briefed on…wait, you're not just a kid prodigy? But then…"

She turned her gaze back to me, and clumsily tried to probe back through our connection. I pushed a few select memories to the front for her to find – discovering the loop, Naruto, the two versions of Hinata, a few flashes of training and my better fights. She frowned, and pushed harder, but I fended off her groping touch.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Who are we?" She asked desperately. "I should have known about all this, but I didn't. So you must be shielded, or have a patron, or there's something more complicated than just a target-of-opportunity corruption going on. Which is it?"

"Um, I'm not sure?" I answered. "I still don't know what caused the loops, and how would I know what demons care about?"

"Liar!" She shouted. "I'll make you tell me!"

"Hey, calm down…" I began, but her eyes were beginning to whirl. Her two-tomoe Sharingan mutated into the three-tomoe version, and then…

"Oh, crap." I breathed, as the black pinwheel of the Mangekyou Sharingan formed in her eyes.

"You see!" She crowed triumphantly. "My master created the Sharingan. I may be young, but I can command the full power of the Eyes of Misery."

The sunlight faded to a ruddy glow as my trees died, showering us with dead leaves. A tangle of blackened roots erupted from the ground to twist around my arms and legs, pinning me in firmly in place.

"What good will your fancy techniques do you now?" The dark-haired girl in my lap asked. "You can't even move unless I let you, and I can do anything I want to you. Now, show what you know, or I'll punish you until you give in!"

She trapped my head between her hands and stared into my eyes as she groped at our connection again. Her probe was as unskilled as before, but it was backed by a terrible strength unlike anything I'd ever felt. There was no way I could stop it the way I had before.

So I gave her all my memories of the last time I'd been in this position.

She recoiled with a strangled scream, clutching her head, and for just a moment I could move. I ripped myself free of the prison of roots with a burst of super-strength, my hands already flashing through the seals of a knockout jutsu as I sprung to my feet. But I was too slow. The technique dissipated as her will reasserted itself, and I fell flat on my face as my limbs locked up again. Then the roots had me again, and it was too late.

I was expected the worst, so I was a bit surprised when my opponent fell to her knees and was noisily sick all over the dead grass. Unfortunately her control didn't slip this time, so there was nothing I could do but watch. Even my voice was paralyzed.

Eventually she got herself under control, and climbed back to her feet. I tried to steel myself for what I knew was coming, though I knew it wouldn't do much good. If she was tied to my soul that meant she'd still be with me when the loop reset, so even suicide wouldn't be enough to escape…

She paled a little as she caught my expression, and the trembling I was trying so hard to hide. Her eyes went wide. "No! Not like that!" she cried. "How could you even think I could do something like that to you? I can't torture someone who doesn't deserve it, and Hell knows you don't. Besides, you're me! If I destroy you I destroy myself."

I licked my lips, and discovered I could talk. "So…you aren't going to…?" I couldn't finish the question.

"No!" She insisted. "I'm supposed to convert you, not drive you insane! We have to come together, merge all of our strengths and just throw out the weak parts, or we'll never survive in Hell. You really don't want to know what happens to crazy demons, or converts who aren't strong enough to stand up for themselves."

"Oh," I said weakly. "But what about all that 'fear me, puny mortal' posturing?"

She hung her head, and kicked at a clod of dirt. "I was hoping I could convince you to just give up. Bless it, what am I supposed to do now? You'll never give in without a fight, and if you survived that nothing I could bring myself to do is going to phase you. I was going to try a nice seduction instead, but after that kiss I'm guessing you'd win that one. Crap, what a mess."

"I guess I should have just gone for it then," I said. "I don't necessarily object to merging, you know. But I don't think we'd agree on which parts to leave out, and I'm not too keen on become a slave of some demon god."

She snorted. "The bright kami don't have it any better, and you really don't want to know what happens to tainted mortals. Ok, I need to think, and I'm not doing it here where you talk me into making a stupid mistake. So I'm going to have to lock you up for now."

As she spoke the roots writhed and moved, lifting me into a spread-eagled position a foot off the ground. Long runners grew up my body, ripping away my clothes as they wrapped around my torso and reached up to encircle my neck. More layers sprouted, growing leaves and thorns in the process, until I found myself trapped in something that looked like an over-affectionate rose bush. Even my head was pinned in place, though at least my face wasn't covered. Then they froze, transformed in a heartbeat into some dark metal that felt oddly warm to the touch.

She looked me over uncertainly, and reached between the razor-sharp leaves to gently stroke my cheek.

"Sorry, I know this can't be comfortable," she said. "We'll work this out soon, one way or another. But I can't let you win."

"I saw that," I said. "But I can't let you win, either. There's no way in Hell I'm going to let you turn me into a demon."

The light was fading towards absolute darkness, but there was still enough that I could see her nod. "Yeah, I get that. I've got to report in, and figure out what's going on, and come up with a plan. I'll, um, leave you a viewing portal, ok? So you can see what's going on? No sensory deprivation for my light side."

I considered what it would be like to be trapped like this in the dark for days, and suppressed a shudder. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just…remember that, if things are ever the other way around."

She closed her eyes in concentration, and vanished along with the last of the light. A moment later the training ground where I'd been practicing swam into view before me.

"Let's see now," she said casually. "If this is a time loop I can do just about anything without having to worry about getting caught. So whose blood should I use to call home?"


	10. Corruption

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem, kid?" My supervisor growled at me. "You think the boss is going to come up here and explain the big picture to you just cause your little head's all confused? Grow up! If she wanted you to know she would have told you."

Kogura was the class two limited in charge of corruption operations in Fire Country, not that you could tell by looking at him. With his bad suit and oily expression he could easily have passed for a petty yakuza boss, aside from the red slashes on his cheeks that identified him as a demon. But he was also my immediate supervisor, so I gritted my teeth and tried not to punch the little shit. My inherited reflexes kept telling me he was a half-trained brawler I could trash without breaking a sweat, but I knew he was way more powerful than I was.

Were those reflexes wrong, or was my mortal self really strong enough to take down a mid-level demon? Yet another thing I should have known, but didn't.

"But sir, this time loop has completely screwed up the system's Sharingan Invocation program," I protested. "It made me from her pre-loop data, but since then she's gone from an insecure genin to some totally badass super-ninja. How am I supposed to absorb her when she's stronger than I am?"

He rolled his eyes. "Kid, no one in this world is that hard to corrupt. Ever since the gods pulled out the whole place has been shifting over to our side, and these days the mortals are practically born damned. It's not like those high-tech paradise worlds I used to work in, where everything's all puppies and unicorns and a pretty goddess shows up in person to grant wishes every time some mortal is feeling down. Just offer her some vengeance, or seduce her, or make her think she needs the power to protect someone. For that matter, you could quite pussy-footing around and torture her until she gives in."

"She doesn't deserve it," I said quietly.

He paused in his rant to stare at me. "She's a ninja," he said. "They all deserve it."

Wordlessly, I called up my mortal counterpart's profile. The real one, as of now, instead of the truncated version of her pre-loop life. A normal human profile looks like a twelve-dimensional explosion of spikes and jagged edges, mostly grey with a few darker or lighter areas. A typical ninja would be especially spiky and dark, with only a few regions of grey or off-white.

Sakura still had plenty of sharp points and jagged edges, but her pattern was shot through with smooth curves of clean, white crystal, like a swan struggling to emerge from a tar pit. Kogura studied it for a moment, and whistled.

"No wonder the big shots want this one," he said thoughtfully. "But this op is more likely to end up a big clusterfuck than a fancy victory, and…hmm. Yeah, this is a dangerous one. Wait, have we had this conversation before?"

He gave me a sharp look, but fortunately the fact that I hadn't thought of that yet made my startled look genuine enough to pass muster. "No, sir," I protested. "That would be gaming the system."

He nodded. "Right, and I'll kick your ass if I catch you at it. Ok, I'll tell you this much. If this girl loops long enough she's got a shot at ascending, and if the other side gets a fresh goddess trainee out of this world in the state it's in now the Daimakaicho's going to have us all in the Pit for the rest of eternity. So I'm ordering you to do whatever it takes to throw her off track. Get her some enemies, drive her nuts, kill yourself, whatever. If you two end up in Hell without merging I'll take you on as a trainee myself, assuming the big shots don't have other plans for you. I hope I don't have to explain what happens if she gets light enough to drag you up to Heaven instead?"

I swallowed nervously. "There's no place in the realm of the Bright Kami for the likes of me, but they can't separate us because we share the same soul. So they'll burn out every part of me that can even imagine violence or justice or passion, and call it a cure. I'll be lucky if I've got enough brains left to use a spoon."

"Exactly," he said. "Now, I don't know how you're going to do any of that while you're stuck in a time loop, but you'll just have to use some creativity."

"Couldn't we just end the loop?" I asked curiously. "Or at least find out what it's for, since it's way too big to be anything secret? Time manipulation is supposed to be really hard, so there must be some serious power behind that thing."

"I already checked. It isn't ours, kid."

"Oh, great." I hung my head. "So not only do I have to deal with my creation being bugged, but I'm living in the middle of a major enemy operation?"

"Sucks to be you, kid," Kogura replied with a chuckle. "And you're out of time. Good luck."

The last trickle of blood ran out of the heart I held in my left hand, and it stopped beating just as Kogura vanished. I dropped the organ onto Sasuke's cooling body with a sigh, and absently licked the blood off of my hand.

"Alright, so I'm in a bad spot," I told myself. "I'll cope. At least now I've got more options than just trying to win a mental battle with someone who's better at it than I am."

I suppressed a shiver at the memory of my last attempt at that. Demons can be very sensual creatures, but we're usually good at turning that to our advantage. My mortal aspect had blown through my defenses with a single kiss, and her follow-up had reduced me to a quivering puddle of surrender in seconds. She could have had me if she'd pressed the advantage. Instead she'd stopped to investigate, and tried to help me, and I'd turned the tables on her.

For now.

I'd seen enough to know that she might find a way to escape my trap eventually, but that wasn't what scared me. Demons are made to fight, to endure pain and loss and hardship, to switch from hunter to hunted and back again in the ebb and flow of the eternal battle. The mortal Sakura could chain me in her mindscape and torture me for a century, and I'd still be ready to break free and trap her again at the first opportunity.

No, what frightened me was the little voice in the back of my head that insisted I was being an idiot. That I didn't have to solve this alone. That all I had to do was let her go, let her help me, cooperate with my other self instead of fighting, and everything would work out.

Demons aren't made to trust. It shouldn't be possible. But some part of me trusted my mortal self. I was terrified that if she ever had me at her mercy again she'd somehow convince me to give in, and let her turn me into everything I hated.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl," I muttered. "It could take decades for her to get free, and if you can't turn her by then you deserve to get dragged up to Heaven and brain-burned. Now, what could I do that would convince her to stop fighting me? Or at least keep her from turning into a fucking Light-sider? She wants companionship, power and an end to the loops just like I do, but her priorities are different."

-oOoOo-

I gave my mortal side a cheery wave as I crossed our mindscape. "Hey, me. Ready to give up yet?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Hardly. Watching you rip Sasuke's heart out didn't exactly fill me with confidence in your sanity."

"Hey, punishing the wicked is what demons were made for, sweet cheeks. You should try it sometime. There's nothing better than delivering a good beat-down on someone who deserves it, and you'd know that if you weren't all wrapped up in stupid human guilt and moralizing."

I rooted around among the dead trees and fallen leaves, searching for something I was pretty sure I'd find here.

"You really are a psycho, aren't you?" She grumbled. "Gods, having aspects was bad enough when we were both human. You need your own name."

"Don't!" I admonished her, breaking off my search to dart over to her prison. "You know better than that, dummy. We share the same soul, and it's only big enough for one Name. If we deny each other we'll end up as crazy as any human with a split personality, and we're too smart to do that to ourselves. I'm Sakura, and so are you."

"I suppose," she admitted reluctantly. "But I felt how much hate you carry around. That wasn't in me before this happened, and I'm not going to let some demonic trap turn me into a monster."

"Silly girl," I chuckled, leaning between the branches of her prison to pat her cheek. "I'm the darkness of your heart made manifest, to use an old cliché. I've got some demonic instincts too, but my core personality all came from you. Your violence and anger and need to smash everything that stands in your way. Your passion, and lust, and all those dark undercurrents you won't admit to yourself. Your jealousy of the girls who were born beautiful, and didn't have to work at it. Your disgust and rage at the teachers and leaders who've failed you, and the system you've started to see is going to chew you up and spit you out just like it does everyone else. The only difference between us, sweetie, is that I don't feel guilty about any of it."

"Although, you should know that you aren't really as nice as you pretend either. If you were, you wouldn't have needed that 'don't act like a psycho' rule."

Then I spotted what I'd come for, shimmering among the branches above her head. I stretched, pressing myself suggestively against her in the process, and plucked the iridescent bubble out of the shadows. She flinched, then as I stepped away she saw what I had and paled.

"Hinata!" She shouted. "Don't you dare hurt her! You know I'll get out of this eventually, and when I do I'll rip those tortures you're so afraid of out of your own mind and make you live them!"

"Oh ho!" I laughed. "See, I knew you had it in you. But I love Hinata as much as you do, silly, so why would I want to hurt her? I just want to fix some of your mistakes."

"What would you know about love?" She growled.

I frowned. "More than you do, apparently. Love isn't about understanding and patience and space, Sakura. That's all part of the bullshit the Light-siders have been brainwashing the mortal races with for eons. Now, I'm going to work a little magic to fix her before your brain hacking gets her so screwed up nothing would help. Then I'm going to show you exactly what you've been doing wrong with our cute little dragon-eyes, and what you could have if you did things my way. But just so you don't hurt yourself trying to 'save' the poor girl…"

I held the memory bubble up to her face, and gently touched it to her forehead.

"…make a copy," I went on. "I know you think I'm an evil psycho-bitch, and evil doesn't work. If you're right, then eventually you'll beat me. So make a copy, and if you really do hate the way this turns out with me in charge you'll be able to fix it when you turn the tables."

She gave me a considering look. Then her eyes closed in concentration, and the bubble…rippled, just enough to be visible.

"Alright, it's done," she said after a moment. "You know, this is a really strange way to fight."

"Tell me about it. The way the Sharingan program works I was supposed to just absorb you, throw out all the bunnies-and-butterflies mortal brainwashing crap, and spend the rest of our mortal life dealing out justice and training for the afterlife. But the time loop screwed that up, and trying to beat you into submission would be way too much like raping myself repeatedly, so I have to find another way. So… were you serious about what you said before, about doing an honest merger and keeping ourselves out of Hell?"

She nodded cautiously. "Yes. This isn't the first time I've had a situation like this, just the worst. But if you meant what you said earlier, about being another part of me, it's stupid for us to fight."

I chuckled. "If only it were that easy. Right now you're sure you're right about your outlook on life, and I'm just as sure I'm right, so it would come down to a contest of who has the stronger personality. Since you're at least thirty and I'm a few hours old I'd be an idiot to go for that. But we can't both be right. Either you've been brainwashed by a lifetime of Heavenly propaganda, or I'm brainwashed by the spell that made me. We just need to figure out which it is."

"That makes sense," she agreed. "I have to admit, you're being a lot more reasonable about this than I expected. What did you have in mind?"

"We use the loop as a test. First you show me what you think are the best parts of the life you've made, doing things your way. Then I'll show you how things work out doing it mine. In a few loops we can sit down and compare notes, and we'll see which way works better."

She glanced at the memory bubble in my hand, and licked her lips. I could practically see her wondering what I was up to. "It probably won't solve anything," she complained. "But we might get lucky, and I guess I can't stop you at the moment."

I felt her prison growing stronger from the admission, and had to hide a grin. As long as she kept thinking that I'd be fine…

"Alright," she decided. "It might convince you, so it's worth a try. I'll even share some basic techniques, just so I don't have to wait a year for you to get to where you can survive the Forest of Death without giving away what you are. But what you got last time wasn't my only defense, so don't get carried away."

Delving her was easy when she wasn't fighting. She treated me to some pretty nice memories of Naruto and Hinata, plus some older ones with Ino and the rest of her old friends. I'm sure she was poking around in my head at the same time, but my plans were safely locked away and there wasn't much else for her to pull out. Meanwhile I picked up some of her ninja skills, easily enough to qualify for chuunin. I was afraid she'd shut me out when I went for more of her training with 'sensei Anko', but surprisingly she let me have a lot of it. She even let me grab a little bit of her body-shaping techniques, which was more than I was expecting.

Well, maybe I should have. She thought she'd tried everything, but I could feel a lot of repressed desires floating around in her head. She was probably hoping I'd go on some wild kinky-sex spree and get her some memories she could savor without having to feel guilty. Which, ok, I might just do at some point, but not yet. I had a point to make first.

Finally I broke away, and staggered back a few steps. "Ok, enough. Any more than that, I'm going to forget which of us I am. Loop's ending soon, so I'm off to bed. Goodnight, me."

"Goodnight….me," she returned.

-oOoOo-

There's a treaty that says real gods and demons have to wear marks to warm mortals what they are, but with my provisional license I wasn't covered by that rule. So I showed up for the exam with an unmarked face, acting just like my mortal self had at the time. No one suspected a thing.

The written exam was boring as shit, but the thing in the forest was kind of interesting. Unlike a mortal my Sharingan never turns off, and it was easy enough to run a little genjutsu to make my eyes look normal, so I got to pick up all sorts of interesting little techniques from the other ninja in the exam. I had a bad moment when we met Orochimaru, and realized the Snake Sannin had enough demonic power to punch through my cloak and see my real nature with ease if he wanted to. But he was so focused on Sasuke that he never bothered.

Taking care of the boys that night wasn't much fun, especially since Naruto was too much of a dork at that age to interest me. But the next morning I got to kill those idiots from Sound, which was just enough of a fight to be fun. The boys woke up while I was hanging the mangled bodies from a tree.

"Busy night, Sakura?" Sasuke asked mildly.

"Nah. These bozos thought they were going to kill us, but I talked them out of it." I finished the last knot, and stepped casually off the branch I'd been standing on. It was thirty feet to the ground, but I barely disturbed the leaves when I landed.

"Whoa! Sakura, when did you get so badass?" Naruto exclaimed. "Wait, have I been in a coma for a year or something?"

"Dork. No, you healed overnight just like you always do. You guys want breakfast? We need to get moving before those bodies attract predators, but I've got some spare ration bars I can share."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he pointed at me while shouting, "Wait, wait, how do we know you're really Sakura? You're acting all weird and stuff! What was that password, Sasuke?"

I rolled my eyes, and smacked him almost hard enough to knock him out again. "Cut it out, dumbass!"

Sasuke snickered. "It's really her, Naruto," he declared.

-oOoOo-

The pre-finals went pretty much as expected, which was just what I needed for the plan I'd been developing. Kakashi took Sasuke off for advanced training the next day, and Naruto didn't make it through, so after I ditched Ebisu that left me with plenty of time to myself.

I made a beeline for the hospital. The other players in this little drama could be tricky, but the key to Hinata's soul is obvious to anyone with eyes.

"What do you m-mean, you can get me N-Naruto?" She asked in that hesitant, please-forgive-me-for-breathing tone of hers. Fuck, but that was going to drive me nuts if we didn't fix it quick.

"I mean I can get you Naruto," I repeated. "You'll have to share him with me, and I'm definitely going to be the alpha bitch because you've got less backbone than an amoeba, but if my plan works you get to be Naruto's hot little Hyuuga fuckbunny for the rest of your life."

Her blush was bright enough to read by. "B-b-but f-f-father-"

"Won't be able to stop us," I interrupted. "Look, we both know you've never had the strength to get Naruto's attention, and probably never will. But it doesn't have to be that way. I've been involved in some secret stuff I can't tell you about right now, but as a result I've had a unique chance to find out exactly what each of us could be in the right circumstances. I could be the best medic-nin in the elemental countries. You could be the most lethal assassin Konoha has ever produced. Naruto could be, not just a Kage, but the Kage who unites the hidden villages. And I have a jutsu only a handful of people in Fire Country know, that can make that reality instead of just a distant possibility. Are you in?"

She looked like she was trying to decide if I was crazy or not. "B-but you d-don't like N-Naruto…"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like it when he pretends to be an idiot, Hinata. I hate it when he lets me hit him, and follows me around trying to get my attention like some whiny little loser. But I know I'd be a lot worse if I'd been through what he has, and more importantly I know it doesn't have to be that way. I've seen a Naruto who can handle everything I can dish out and more, and that's the man I want. So yeah, I'm a bitch, but if this works I'll be a bitch who's on your side."

She considered this for a long moment. "It s-sounds too good to be t-true," she finally said. "Are y-you sure you're not a d-demon in d-d-disguise?"

"Oh, sure," I drawled with all the sarcasm I could muster. "I'm actually a demon of misery, and I'm trying to trick you into selling me your soul. Damn, Hinata, where do you get this stuff?"

"S-sorry," she stammered. "F-father always s-said…n-never mind. W-why me?"

"It's complicated," I replied. "I might be able to make things work without you, it's just that the odds aren't as good that way. But if you aren't interested I guess I can give Hanna a try…"

"No!" She gasped. I chuckled. We both knew what her answer was going to be.

"I'll b-be strong?" She asked pleadingly. "N-Naruto will…l-l-love m-me?"

"Yes," I reassured her. "I promise."

"And you…you'll…t-take care of m-me?"

The way she blushed made it clear she was aware of the double meaning on some level. I gave her my best cat-got-the-cream smile. "You bet I will, sweetie."

"A-alright," she agreed. "W-what do I h-have to d-do?"

-oOoOo-

The angular seals of my spell-work lit the empty bunker with a harsh ruby glow as I worked. Konoha has dozens of underground shelters that never see use unless the village is under attack, and thanks to a few hundred invasions I knew every nook and cranny of them. It took hours to draw out the seals that formed our contract, but when it was done Hinata eagerly signed her name in blood.

Ninja are so used to doing that for their summoning techniques that they tend to forget what else blood signatures are used for. I felt the warm rush of power as the contract was recognized, and knew I'd already won this round. I just had to deliver on my end of the bargain. Hinata sat obliviously in her wheelchair, waiting for me to finish the ritual with that superhuman serenity the Hyuuga are so famous for.

"_Nidhog command line voice control mode activate_," I chanted in the First Tongue. "_User name Sakura, demon trainee third class provisional, requesting access to Soulforge program._"

A ripple in the flow of chakra through my spell indicated that my request was granted. Which was a good thing, since I wasn't sure what permissions the system admins were actually going to let me keep considering my fucked-up situation. I took a deep breath, and pressed on.

"_Let my workspace be configured for local human profiles. Designate target as the subject of my spell circle. Identify target and cue anomaly detection_."

An upper-level god or demon could do this kind of thing with her own power, bending reality itself with the song of her soul. As a mere trainee I had to rely on system calls for anything significant, and I'd barely started to find my voice. My song wavered erratically between the sullen defiance of the Fallen and a cheery depravity I'd picked up indirectly from Anko, with random bursts of other emotions. I'd be lucky to light a candle on my own in this state, but fortunately the infernal system is set up with a lot of utility programs for young demons to use. You just have to have the right permissions.

A coded series of pulses echoed through my spell, indicating that target acquisition was complete and no anomalies had been detected. This would be so much easier if I could just call up a terminal, but I'm sure Hinata would catch on if I did that. She almost had me when she asked if I was a demon – we aren't allowed to actually lie about that.

I called out the memory bubble I'd stolen from my mortal self, and placed it in the spell's secondary focus. "_Activate merge template subsystem_," I sang. "_Let the merge template input be the contents of my spell circle's secondary focus. Load template and initiate compatibility check_."

My song wandered into mischievous anticipation as the check came back positive.

"_Let the merger of target soul and template begin_."

There was a slight delay as the system probed Hinata for consent, and found it. Damn free will clauses always made things complicated, but this time it wouldn't be a problem. Then the fun part began. My mortal self had simply written new memories onto Hinata's soul, which made her think she was the older Hinata. As a demon I had better tools at my disposal.

The soul forge program read the memory bubble I'd given it, extrapolated the corresponding soul, and reached out into the infinite web of possibility that makes up the multiverse in search of a match. Found her, and plucked her from the time stream at the final instant of the last loop where she'd existed. Poured her into the same body as her younger self, leaving the two versions of Hinata in mental contact.

The older Hinata had so many memories of supplanting her younger self that doing it again was a simple reflex. The younger Hinata was expecting to be transformed into a stronger version of herself, and welcomed the change eagerly. A moment later two branches of the same soul became one, and it was done. I felt a shiver of uncertainty as the merger called the validity of my contract into doubt, but that should be easy to fix.

A few seconds passed while the merger stabilized, then she opened her eyes. "Sakura?" She asked in confusion. "What was the point of all this? Why didn't you just restore me like you always do?"

"I found a better way," I explained confidently. I strolled across the fading lines of our infernal contract with an eager smile on my lips, and laid my hands on her shoulders. I'd gotten enough of my other self's transformation technique to heal Hinata's injuries easily.

"Now I'll never have to restore you again," I explained as I worked. "Which is a good thing, because forcing the same overlay onto your soul over and over wasn't good for you. You were building up a rejection resonance, and it probably would have stopped working in a few years."

"I have been feeling a bit…off," she admitted as I pulled her to her feet. She stretched, and looked around the room curiously. "But what exactly did you do? I can't make heads or tails of this seal work."

I kissed her.

She stiffened when my lips touched hers, and tried to pull away as my chakra washed into her. I pulled her back in with one hand in her hair, and plundered her mouth while my Kiss of Surrender turned her limbs to jelly and my Lust Aura made her forget ever wanting to resist. I forced a Sexy transformation on her and let my free hand wander over her older body's lush curves, hitting pressure points and applying arousal techniques as it went. She was red-faced and panting by the time I pulled away.

"You sold me your soul, lethal curves," I told her with a feral grin. "Now you're mine, and I'm just going to take you with me when I loop. I can let you out whenever I want, or I can keep you in chains in the back of my mindscape and… play with you. So you'd better not give me a reason to punish you…"

"But…Sakura…you said you wouldn't do this…" She protested weakly.

I silenced her with another kiss, and snaked one hand under her waistband to claim my new property. She whimpered and squirmed against me as my fingers slipped inside her.

"No more excuses," I ordered sternly. With the techniques I'd learned from my mortal self I had her trembling on the edge of orgasm in an instant, her whole body wound far too tight with desire to allow anything resembling rational thought. "No more hiding behind the little girl you once were. No more pretending you don't know what you want. You're a hot little slut who needs someone strong to serve, and that someone is going to be me."

"Oh!" She gasped, and writhed against me. "But…Naruto!" she protested weakly.

I grinned, and nipped her ear. "If he's man enough to tame me he can have us both," I growled. "Wouldn't that be hot? Maybe we'll even collect a harem. I could mindfuck all the sexiest kunoichi in the village, and make them wait on us hand and foot. Can you see it? You and Temari and Ino and even Anko, all lined up on your knees dressed in nothing but tight leather collars?"

"Oh god!" She moaned, her hips bucking as she rode my probing fingers. "Sakura!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that. Now, who's the alpha bitch, slut?"

"You!" She cried.

"Who's in charge of this juicy little pussy?" I demanded.

"You are!" She wailed.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You! You! Oh, god, yes, Sakuraaaaaa!"

With that admission her only loophole for disputing our contract was gone, and I claimed her soul as her delighted cries echoed through the dark halls.

-oOoOo-

For the rest of the loop I kept Hinata so fogged with lust she could barely see straight, just for the fun of it. Of course, it was barely a week before Hiashi had us both assassinated. It was bad enough having his daughter turn into a lezzie sub who followed me around calling me mistress, but having her kick Neji's ass the same day she started wearing a collar was just too much.

Personally, I thought it was adorable.

But by that point I'd had plenty of time to absorb everything my deadly pet knew about the Gentle Fist fighting style, so I was ready to move on anyway. I pulled Hinata's soul into my mindscape as our bodies died, and a moment later found myself snatched right out of the time stream. Then I was back in my bed, at the start of a new loop.

_Sakura? What's happening?_ Hinata asked. _I can feel you, but I can't see anything!_

"Yeah, yeah, don't freak out on me," I grumbled as I climbed out of bed, transforming as I went. Turning back into a kid at the start of every loop is really going to get old, especially since I can't get away with looking more than a couple of years older than I should be. "The loop just reset, so you don't have a body at the moment."

_What? Am I dead, then?_

I chuckled. "Technically, yeah. But that just means I get to collect on our bargain, and do whatever I want to with your soul."

_…that isn't very reassuring, Sakura. Wait, does this mean…when you admitted you were a demon, you weren't joking._

"Nope." I slipped out the window into the tiny garden behind the house, and cut my palm with one talon-sharp fingernail. I let a good amount of blood run out into the loose earth before closing the wound.

_I can't believe I fell for that, _Hinata complained_. But, what happened to Sakura?_

"I'm still her," I explained as I used an Earth Clone technique on the blood-soaked dirt, turning it into a perfect replica of my current form. "Humans get turned into demons all the time, Hinata. It doesn't mean I'm a monster or something, and it certainly doesn't mean I stop being me. I just have a new set of powers and responsibilities, and a little bit of a new outlook on life. Now don't resist, or this will hurt like a bitch."

I kissed the clone, passing Hinata's soul through the point of contact and into the chakra construct. It shuddered, and fell against me as she took control of her new body.

"There, all fixed," I reassured her. "Be a good girl, and I'll let you stay out this loop. I can always tell people I'm experimenting with clone techniques." I ran a speculative hand down her naked body, and cupped her tight ass. "Yeah, I can think of some fun experiments to do with this clone."

A day before she would have dropped to her knees and started babbling something about serving her mistress, but dying had broken the fog of lust I'd been keeping her in. So instead she gave me a troubled look.

"You made a bargain with the younger me," she said. "You promised to make me strong. Keeping me on my knees doesn't do that."

I lilted her face up with a finger beneath her chin. "Can you honestly tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"…no," she admitted.

"There you go," I said. "I can't break a bargain, Hinata. I promised to give you power, free you from your family, make you Naruto's personal sex kitten and help you win his love. I also promised to take good care of you, which is exactly what I'm going to do. But you agreed that I'm in charge, and you aren't backing out of that."

"I didn't agree to sell you my soul!" She protested.

"You signed a blood contract you couldn't read!" I shot back. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was? I had to put the terms we agreed to in there to make it valid, but I could have added anything else I wanted to. Anything!"

She licked her lips nervously. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I love you, you silly girl!" I shouted. "I love you, and I want to protect you and take care of you and keep you with me forever! And now I own your soul, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You…really are Sakura," she said in wonder.

"Damn right I am, baby," I growled. "I'm the new and improved model, and together we're going to break this stupid time loop and take on the world."

Her eyes narrowed, and she gave me a speculative look. "What about Naruto?"

"I told you, if he can handle me he can have us both. Do you think he can handle me?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Yes," she replied without a second of hesitation. "And...you're right, he would like that, wouldn't he?"

"You're damned right he would. Now come on, we've got a new loop to exploit."

"Yes, ma'am!" She chirped with a relieved smile. "I'm going to need to hear more about this 'demon' business, but…I'm with you, Sakura. Just tell me what to do."


	11. Meditation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Watching the demon that wore my face corrupt Hinata was one of the most painful things I've ever been forced to endure. I hadn't realized how strong my attraction for the quiet girl had become until the demon declared her love, and I recognized the stab of jealousy in my heart for what it was. Then I had to watch as the bitch just took over Hinata's life and made her like it, using all those techniques I'd learned from Anko but promised never to abuse like that. I'd made that promise because I could feel the temptation to turn Ino and Hinata and anyone else I wanted into a lust-crazed puppet dancing to my tune, and I didn't want to become that kind of person. But she had no such compunctions. Hell, she got off on it.

Then the loop ended, and I was horrified to discover that whatever the demon had done in that ritual had somehow made this Hinata more than just a pattern of memories. She faded into existence in the darkness to the right of the viewport, a translucent figure of flickering blue chakra wearing nothing but a heavy collar of iron. There was a chain attached to the collar, that stretched off into the shadows around us.

I'd done too much mental sparring with Ino to mistake what I was seeing. Hinata's soul. She was transparent because she had no body to anchor her to the mortal plane, and since we were in my mindscape that chain must be attached to some part of me.

"Hinata!" I called. "Wake up!"

_She can't hear you,_ my captor chuckled. _She can't interact with our mindscape at all unless I let her, and I don't think she needs to know about you yet. Just relax and watch the show, timid girl. By the time I'm done with her she'll be all ours, and we'll never be alone again._

Then she turned a clone into a body for Hinata to wear, and plucked her out of our mindscape to shove her into it. I stared at the viewport as my concern and confusion gradually settled into the sinking feeling of having been played. If Hinata's soul was now bound to follow mine through the loops, I'd never be able to just undo my demonic aspect's antics and go back to the way things were before. Wait, did this mean that when the loops ended there'd be two of her?

Thinking about that one gave me a headache. Depressed and vaguely ashamed, I turned my attention back to my prison.

I'd developed dozens of mental combat techniques in preparation for my next encounter with Sasuke, but so far they weren't doing me much good. The cold metal vines that trapped my limbs had proved impervious to even my most destructive attacks, and my more subtle efforts to escape had been equally in vain. I couldn't transform myself to slip free, or body flicker away, or replace myself with something on the outside. The black chakra that made up the technique was impervious to anything that tried to change it, and blocked anything that would let me slip free so reliably I was beginning to wonder if it was sentient.

But the one thing it didn't do, that it couldn't do without killing me and my captor as well, is drain my chakra. A kunoichi's chakra is a manifestation of her life force, and even limiting the quantity that reaches her body is a tricky and dangerous proposition. Here, in my own mind, it was impossible to cut me off from that power without killing me. Actually, even death might not do the job. So all I had to do was figure out how the prison worked and invent a counter-technique.

Yeah, easy.

Fortunately I'd developed my chakra senses to a high level in my years of training under Tsunade, and such techniques work even better in the mental realm that out in the real world. It was slow going, but as the days blended into weeks I methodically traced the flows of power that held me pinned in place. The strange black chakra that my demon side wielded was monstrously powerful, a malignant force of destruction that made me sick when I stared at it too long. The patterns it formed were obviously the product of an alien school of technique design, full of strange twists and snarls where there should have been seal imprints. But I'd stolen much of my demon side's knowledge about their meanings, and had the benefit of being able to watch them work whenever I tried to escape. Slowly, bit by bit, I began to piece together what each symbol did.

It was exhausting work, but when I needed a rest there was always the viewport to keep me entertained. Apparently my captor had decided to go on a Sharingan power-up spree mixed with a bit of revenge, and there was a certain satisfaction in watching her work her way through the ranks of my enemies. Sand and Sound jounin, ANBU officials, Kabuto, Hiashi – none of them had any real defense against her Tsukiyomi, and the fights she lured them into before springing her trump card simply gave her a chance to steal their techniques. She had no qualms about torturing any of them to madness and beyond once she had them at her mercy, and in a few short loops she unearthed more details about the Sound-Sand alliance and the reasons behind certain Konoha policies than I'd discovered in twenty years. Looking at what was left of her victims made me glad that those interrogations happened in the target's mindscape, and not my own.

Unfortunately the key figures weren't so vulnerable. Danzo had Sharingan eyes of his own under those bandages, and actually broke her technique long enough to kill her with what looked suspiciously like a wood-element jutsu. Sarutobi went into some kind of mental stasis where nothing she did could affect him, and Orochimaru…well, I'm not quite sure what he did, but that loop abruptly ended just after she dropped into his mindscape.

Hinata was there through it all, assisting her with a cheerful intensity I'd never seen before. She'd follow my demon self around all day, dispensing murder and mayhem in pursuit of whatever their current plan might be, and then climb eagerly into her bed at night. The demon who wore my body was alternately cruel and kind to her, sometimes teasing and affectionate, sometimes stern and demanding. To my shock Hinata lapped it up, and quickly began favoring her with the sort of look she'd previously reserved only for Naruto.

There were times when I wished it were me on the outside. I'd never been that interested in the bondage games Anko had introduced me to, being too used to seeing whips and chains as implements of real torture to get into the spirit of using them as toys. But this 'badass alpha bitch' role that my demon side had cast herself in struck a chord somewhere inside me. Seeing Hinata looking to me for direction, delivering violent retribution on anyone who tried to hurt her, giggling together over what we'd do to Naruto the next time we had a crossover – those moments were better than anything I'd managed in my own relationship with Hinata.

But my captor was ultimately a demon. A creature of elemental passions, most of them dark and violent, and possessed of all the subtly of a rampaging bijuu. Her casual cruelty and carelessness were usually directed outwards, but Hinata caught enough of it that it wasn't long before I realized they were doomed in the long run. She enjoyed being dominant so much that she'd tear Hinata down just to feel superior, and that isn't a good idea with someone who's lived through the kind of hell my Hinata has. Eventually she'd either snap or break, and either would be a disaster.

That was when I realized that I had a deadline.

So I threw myself back into my work, going deeper and deeper into the meditative trance where my chakra senses were at their sharpest. The viewport that showed the outside world went silent when I closed my eyes, and my current state as a disembodied mind meant I didn't exactly sleep, so I was free of interruptions in a way I'd never experienced before. I floated for endless days in the increasingly chilly darkness, searching further and further afield for a weakness I could exploit.

My prison was connected to my captor, as you'd expect from a permanent technique. Her chakra circulatory system was filled with the same black chakra, mixed with a bit of sullen blue that could pass for human life force if you didn't look too close. The blue chakra flowed out from her soul just as you'd normally expect, but the black stuff was different. Its source was a well of darkness that plunged far, far beyond my reach, off into some unfathomable twisted region of summon-space.

_The Nidhogg system_, the memories I'd stolen from her identified. But I wasn't sure what that meant. Apparently most of her power came from an outside source, some vast primal construct that acted as a computer, a communication system and a repository of… jutsu? Yes. She called them spells, but the concept was the same. So, it was some sort of giant seal engine, providing young demons with libraries of pre-built techniques and the power to use them. Was it possible to cut off her connection?

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

I opened my eyes to see my opponent standing before me with a cheerful grin on her lips. Great.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily.

She waved airily at the viewport, where a half-dressed Hinata was methodically demolishing one of those Hyuuga assassins that used to give us so much trouble. The hot spring resort where they were fighting was getting the worst of it, but it looked like Hinata had finally surpassed her father's agents.

"Exhibit A," demon-Sakura offered. "We do things my way, and now Hinata is totally into us. No backtalk, all the hot lesbian sex we want, and she'll walk barefoot over broken glass to murder her own father for us if we tell her to. Much better than dancing around the issue until she figures out a way to maneuver us out of the picture, which is all your way was going to accomplish."

I frowned. "Does she even have a choice, with you owning her soul?"

She laughed. "Free will clause, silly. Demon magic can't control human minds, and that includes soul claims. No, she's fallen for us because I give her what she needs. Passion, protection and purpose, the three keys to a woman's heart."

"It won't last," I countered. "It only seems to work because you use my sex techniques so much, and you're already overdoing it. In a few months either you'll have to pump up the intensity enough to cause brain damage, or she'll wake up and start wondering why she's doing this."

My opponent rolled her eyes. "You're just determined to be clueless, aren't you? Fine, whatever, we've got all the time in the world. We'll keep working on a way to stop the invasion, and maybe I'll pick up another pet or two. You just let me know when you're ready to admit that Hinata likes being wrapped around my finger."

She left me in darkness again. I'll admit I wasn't eager to confront her claims, so I returned to my meditation instead. If I could just get free I could just ask Hinata why she seemed so happy being at my other self's beck and call. Why she was so eager to please. So willing to be led. How someone so sharp and hard in battle could be so soft and compliant in bed.

Why I couldn't quite decide which of them to be jealous of.

I really didn't want to examine that thought any further, but if there's one thing these repeated bouts of mental struggle have taught me it's the value of being honest with myself. The little dominance games that were practically a way of life for Anko had never affected me like this. Was it because I have feelings for Hinata, where Anko was just a friendly acquaintance? Or was there something deeper amiss?

This time I turned my awareness inward, seeking any hint that the process that created my opponent had done something to my own mind as well. At a superficial level my chakra flows were normal enough, but if I could delve myself the way I'd done with other aspects perhaps I could find something.

It wasn't easy, but I had plenty of time to practice. Eventually I found the trick of looking at myself from the outside, and dove in. My thoughts and memories swam around me in neatly organized patterns, just as they should. But there were gaps, places where parts of the pattern had been torn away and the rest was only beginning to recover. Scars from the trap that created my rival, and older marks from Naruto's incautious jutsu.

I nudged a few of the more obvious items back into place, but it was a tiring process. After a timeless interval I decided this would be better done in small stages, and dove deeper. If there was some sort of demonic corruption seeping through my soul it would probably be at the hardest layer to reach, not the easiest.

I found the remains of my old mindscape next, broken trees and blackened vines lying in shriveled heaps like the debris left by a venomous typhoon. The demon killed everything she touched, and she didn't even seem to realize it. I paused at the base of a sakura tree that had once soared high into the heavens, and shed a tear for lost companions.

"I will rebuild, someday" I promised myself. "I'll never be content to let my soul be a place of desolation. And next time, I'll find a way to keep this from happening. I never quite figured out what the trees and flowers and squirrels and fish all symbolized, but…it's something precious. Something to protect, especially against opponents like this one. Next time I'll have a defense for all of them."

I dove again, into a place of warmth and darkness lit by the glow of distant stars. My missing warrior aspect floated there in the void, sleeping peacefully. In her arms slept a ghost with a warm smile and long pink hair, who looked an awful lot like the version of me that Naruto's transformation had made. Was this another scar left by that encounter, or was our merger less complete than I'd thought?

Come to think of it, I wasn't feeling much of that benevolent confidence she'd brought to our merger these days.

I embraced them both and reached out with my senses, trying to trigger the temporary merger that I'd sometimes used with my warrior self. But instead of the warm tumble-together confusion I'd expected there was only an odd stretching sensation, as if I were trying to lift a weight much too heavy for me. It seemed that two aspects at once was currently my limit, at least, when I wasn't supercharged with Naruto's chakra from that weird technique of his. Perhaps I could trade places with one of them, but my own talents were probably a better fit for the situation than theirs.

But the ghostly state of the second image still troubled me. Gingerly, I put my hands to her insubstantial head and tried to feel her. Unlike the more substantial aspect there was no orderly array of memories floating near the surface for me to read, but there was something there…a sense of presence, a medium where a personality could have been. I closed my eyes and reached deeper, diving far into the pure blue depths where her mind should have been. There were flickers of chakra, a few stray bits of thought-stuff, and a faint gleam of gold. A thread. A slender line of that strange golden chakra I'd glimpsed now and then, leading far off into the unplumbed recesses of my twin's mindscape.

Well, beating on my prison didn't seem to be working. Maybe this would lead to a useful insight.

I followed it down for what seemed like days, until the blue glow was lost in the distance behind me and I was surrounded in darkness again. But where the darkness around my prison had been cold and claustrophobic, this one was the endless emptiness of a night sky with no stars. Faint breezes blew against my skin, and eventually my uneasy gaze began picking out hints of movement in the infinite black. Then I began to wonder just what this place was. Was I still in my own mind, or had this thread led me off into some spirit realm? Was this place inhabited? Was I in danger, if it was? Against mortal threats I was confident in my ability to defend myself, but my first encounter with a spiritual enemy hadn't turned out well.

I stopped and floated in the night, staring out into the darkness and trying to discern what was there. It was black against black, and my eyes soon ached from eyestrain, but that at least I could fix. I gathered my will and prepared a transformation to make my eyes sharper…

The darkness cleared with a nearly audible click, as some blockage I'd never realized was there fell away. The shapes I'd seen before swooped and soared all around me, great abstract swirls and washes of energy in all the colors of the rainbow. As I stared a nearby streamer swept by close enough for me to see that it was a seal array, millions upon millions of symbols arranged in a dizzying flow of complexity that a whole nation of seal masters could never hope to duplicate. And that was a tiny one. The smallest streamers wove together to make larger patterns that were seals as well, and those danced in vast arrays that were themselves tiny parts of something greater, a swelling song of exaltation that filled the infinite void around me with purpose, with meaning, with existence itself.

A tiny sliver of that great cosmic purpose poured into me through my wide eyes, filling my soul with whispers of thoughts no human mind could contain. Suddenly I heard music, a celestial chorus of light and chakra and deeper forces that I could almost name. Sweet agony sang through my veins as I found myself stretching, swelling like a balloon filled with something I had no words to describe.

The pain grew, and I wondered if I would pop like a balloon too. Suddenly terrified, I wrenched my eyes closed and clapped my hands over my ears.

The darkness returned, and I hung there in a quivering ball of terror until the pain finally eased. Now that I'd opened it once I could feel the fragile veil that protected me from that vision of madness. I could lift it again with the slightest effort of will, even by accident if I wasn't careful. But I wasn't sure I'd survive another look.

Eventually the trembling in my limbs passed, and I gingerly opened my eyes – and only my eyes. The comforting darkness surrounded me, and thankfully the slender thread I'd been following was still there. But it was no longer the only light source.

I looked down at myself, and discovered that I was shrouded by a faint blue aura of chakra. Startled, I felt with my chakra sense and confirmed that I wasn't projecting any significant amount of energy, certainly not enough to form a visible aura. Yet there it was, clear as day. Ghostly streamers of blue shot through with tiny specks of gold swirled about my tenketsu, pulsing in time with my heartbeat. And a faint thread of golden light emerged from my chest to trail back the way I'd come.

Apparently I'd just acquired some kind of chakra sight. That could be useful if it turned out to work back in the real world, but I wasn't going to count on that. Wherever this place was, it was obvious that the normal rules didn't apply here.

Eventually I turned my attention back to the thread I'd been following, and set out again. This time I let the darkness stay black, and pulled my veil tighter when the forms beyond it threatened to resolve into visibility. The thread stretched on and on, and though I was confident now that I'd find my missing aspect at the other end of it I eventually began to despair of finishing the trip.

But just as I was beginning to consider turning back, I realized that I now had a distinct impression of floating up instead of down. Then the thread began to brighten, and a faint speck of blue became visible somewhere far above me. I quickened my pace, eager to finally discover what lay at the other end. The speck resolved into a swirl of blue, with a hint of other shapes beyond. I zoomed upward, gaining buoyancy as I moved, breaking out into a smile as I saw the familiar snowflake patterns of my own thoughts and memories unfolding before me.

Then I broke through into a burning city, and for a moment I had no idea who I was or what was happening. I staggered, and a Sand nin in a chuunin vest took advantage of my distraction to thrust a kunai through my heart.

That got my attention.

"Oh, no you don't!" I snarled. "I'm not dying before I get some answers!"

I ripped the kunai out of my chest and slashed his throat out with it, then transformed myself to a healthy state. An instant later I shot up three inches and gained thirty pounds of lean muscle, and the pale-faced genin squad that was trying to surround me all backed away. One of them tried a dispel, and I smiled at them.

"It's not an illusion, kids," I told them. "Lucky for you, I don't have time for small fry."

I leapt to the top of the nearest building, and confirmed with a single glance that this was the fall of Konoha. The giant three-headed snake was fighting Jiraiya to the south, while off to the north I could see the Shukaku throwing down with…a dragon? Yes. A Western-style dragon with black and gold scales. It was every bit as big as the Shukaku, and was tearing into the bijuu in a whirlwind of fangs and claws.

Where the heck did a dragon come from?

_Hey, you're me!_ A familiar voice in the back of my head exclaimed. _The real me, I mean. But how did you get here?_

"You're the me that Naruto made, aren't you?" I answered with a smile. "Yeah, I'm the original. I noticed you were missing and went looking for you, and it turns out we're still connected somehow. But where are we? Don't tell me you're having loops now too?"

_No, silly, this is Naruto's loop._

I was so startled I nearly fell off the roof.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. "That weird trip took me to someone else's loop? This is bigger than I thought. But how did you get here?"

_Beats me. Sometimes when Naruto does that transformation thing on the old Sakura I wake up here, and I can remember things from one loop to the next now. But he says sometimes he gets me, and sometimes he gets the old memory-jumbled version, and he's been going nuts trying to figure out why. Do you have any idea why?_

That was an interesting question, but before I could consider the implications some idiot threw a spread of kunai with explosive tags on them at me. I plucked the blades out of the air with chakra strings, defusing the tags with a deft twist of will and igniting them again as I threw them back. The roof the attack had come from went up with a gratifying bang. My attacker was body flickering away by then, of course, but one of my own shuriken reached his landing spot about a millisecond after he did. He went down in a fountain of blood as the supersonic projectile blew a hole through his armor, his chest and the building behind him.

That was when I noticed that my current body held far more chakra than I'd ever had at my disposal. Enough chakra to level cities, or move mountains. So much I was actually a little high on it, and anything I spent was instantly replaced.

_Damn, you're good. Um, the plan was for me to stop these guys and go help Naruto look for Orochimaru. Do you mind helping out?_

"Heh. Watch this!"

I cast my awareness out over the battle raging around us, tasting the tiny sparks of life force darting among the remaining buildings. I couldn't tell friend from foe without seeing them, but that wasn't a problem. Usually I had to keep my earth techniques small to conserve energy, but with this surging geyser of what must be Naruto's chakra keeping me filled to overflowing that would be silly.

My awareness merged with the heavy elemental chakra of earth and stone, and I brought down every building within six blocks with a gesture. Every living thing was sucked into the earth in its own little pocket of air, in a mass version of Earth Tomb I'd never been able to pull off on my own. Then I wove a Farsight genjutsu around myself, and used it to take a momentary peek into each tomb. A few held civilians, or ninja with Konoha forehead protectors, and those I returned to the surface. The rest, I collapsed.

_You've got to show me how to do that,_ my local aspect pleaded. _It would have taken me an hour to stop that attack._

"Sure," I replied as I turned my attention to the clash of titans north of us. "So, where did the dragon come from?"

She giggled. _Naruto's been getting really good with those reality-warping transformations of his. He started out just making himself older and stronger, but then he figured out he doesn't have to stay human. So he started growing claws and teeth, turning into fox-monsters and giant animals and stuff, and it turns out that using huge amounts of chakra at once is actually easier in a bigger body. So then he decided to find out what the biggest, toughest, nastiest thing a guy with a full tail of chakra can turn into is, and here we are._

The dragon chose that moment to unleash a bolt of fiery breath so hot it outshone the sun for an instant, and I might have been blinded if I hadn't absently fixed the damage to my eyes. When I could see again there was nothing left of the Shukaku but a sizzling mound of glass.

"That's Naruto?" I asked weakly.

_You got it,_ she answered smugly.

"Good god," I breathed. "I want that man's babies!"

_You and me both. It's too bad you got here at the end of the loop, isn't it?_

"You're right," I suddenly realized. "The barrier technique at the arena is down, so Orochimaru's fight with the Hokage is already over. We don't have much time. Merge with me, will you? You need to know what I've been up to, and I need to know what's going on."

_Sure_, she agreed, and we flowed together as naturally as breathing. There was only a moment of disorientation, and then I was flitting across the rooftops towards my man. I reached him just as he reverted to human form, looking a little tired but still wreathed in enough chakra to fight a war. He could hardly miss my approach when he had me on a chakra link, so I dove straight through his aura and wrapped myself around him.

He kissed me, and for a timeless moment I knew nothing else.

"Hey, you're done early," he observed when he finally pulled away. "Did those Sand jounin end up with a different group this time?"

"No, I'm just that awesome," I teased. "Sand's jounin all suck at high-energy engagements, but it helps that I've got the original Sakura in my head right now. With your chakra feed backing up my full skill I could take their whole army apart single-handed."

"Sakura?" He gazed searchingly into my eyes. "You're serious? This isn't some kind of joke?"

"It's really me, partner," I confirmed.

"But, how?" He asked, now completely befuddled. "It isn't a loop start. Are you saying you found a way to travel between loops?"

"Looks that way," I confirmed with a smug grin. "It was a long, surreal trip, and I'm not sure if I can make a habit of it. I didn't even realize what I was doing, I was just trying to follow the connection between the original me and your perfect girlfriend version. You know, I think both versions of me might be able to summon each other with a bit of work."

"Sakura, that's great!" He kissed me again, and for a few moments it was all I could do not to tear his clothes off and show him how happy I was to see him. How did I ever get anything done around him with this supercharged libido he'd given me?

Oh, right. I just jumped him whenever the urge hit me, and made him be the one to exercise self-control when we needed to be productive. What a sybaritic existence. Maybe I could switch places, and let this version of me deal with demon girl for awhile?

"Does it have to be you, or do you think I could do it too? " He asked eagerly. "If my Sakura Transformation is already getting part of you somehow, maybe we could re-work it as a real summoning technique."

That killed the mood. I winced, and pulled away.

"That might not be such a good idea," I admitted reluctantly. "I'm, ah, not really myself on the outside right now."

He looked so crestfallen I almost laughed. "Why not? Wait, what do you mean, not yourself?"

"Well, um, you see, it turns out that Sharingan eyes are actually some kind of demonic summoning contract. And, well, giving myself a pair wasn't such a great idea. So, now there's this demon version of me walking around in my body, and I'm stuck in the back of my head, and we're arguing about good and evil and the meaning of life while we try to convince each other to give up and quit trying to take over."

He stared at me. Blinked. Blinked again.

"Only you, Sakura."

I swatted his shoulder. "Hey! I didn't ask for this!"

"Right, of course not," he sighed. "So, a demon version of you, huh? What's she doing, trying to destroy the village or something?"

I suddenly found the glassy ground at our feet very interesting.

"No. She's, um, trying to convince me that I'd be happier if I let her win. By, ah, corrupting our friends in fun and interesting ways. I think she wants to take me over, and turn all the kunoichi we like into her personal harem or something."

"Ah. Not into guys, then?" He asked conversationally.

"No, she definitely wants you. But she's, er, kinky. Dom her a little, and she'll be following you around like a stray kitten."

"I see. You know, this isn't the way to convince me we should get rid of her," Naruto said jokingly.

I chuckled. "I guess you've got a point. Look, I'll deal with her myself, one way or another. I just didn't want you to be caught by surprise if we had a crossover loop or something. I'm sure she'd be a lot of fun, but she's also psychotic."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said seriously. "Just remember, I'm here if you need me."

He hugged me, and this time I didn't try to stay in control. I needed to know I wasn't alone. That I was loved. That there was somewhere I could relax, and let down my defenses, and know that I'd be safe.

Nothing makes a girl feel safe like being held by a man who can turn into a dragon.

-oOoOo-

I felt that internal tug again when the loop ended. My temporary merger dissolved as I was pulled away from Naruto's loop, and cast out into the darkness again. There was a rushing sensation of motion, and my veil slipped for a moment as I instinctively tried to orient myself. I caught a fleeting glimpse of vast complexity rushing by as I was pulled forward in a net of golden power. Then I was flung headfirst into a whirling cyclone of seal-streamers, and frantically tried to brace for impact...

...and awoke in my prison of thorns, in the darkness of my own mindscape.

I sagged. For an instant I'd expected to be in my old, familiar bed, but that would be too easy.

Then I realized that I'd moved, and opened my eyes again to frantically examine my prison. Before I'd been wrapped so tight I couldn't even wiggle, but now there was an inch or so of give to the cold metal. But as I examined them the vines solidified again, becoming just as immutably rigid as before.

"What the hell?"

I hadn't done anything to my prison, and my captor didn't seem to be paying attention. A glance at the viewport revealed that she was fully occupied...um...yeah. Wow. 'Fully occupied' was definitely an accurate description. What a slut.

Well, at any rate, she wasn't likely to notice anything I did at the moment. But why would my prison suddenly weaken like that, and how did it get reinforced if she didn't do it?

"All I did was go away for awhile," I whispered to myself. "I suppose some of my chakra went with me, and I wasn't paying attention for...how long was that? Days? Weeks? Quite awhile, if demon girl isn't concentrating on Hinata anymore. But why would that matter..."

Then it hit me.

"I'm an idiot," I grumbled. "It's a parasitic trap. It turns my own power against me, so when I was mostly gone it weakened. But how can that be? Those things are easy to beat, you just stop struggling and let it fall away. If that worked on Sharingan genjutsu everyone would know it. It's hard to believe they've fooled the whole ninja world about something like that."

I considered that statement, and gasped.

"Belief. If you believe a parasitic trap is unbreakable, then it will be for you. No matter what you try your own chakra will turn against itself, and all your techniques will fail. Which is exactly what I've been seeing. There must be something else, some little twist that would keep the standard counters from working and explain why I can't see it leeching my chakra. But it doesn't have to be anything complicated, because once people started expecting Sharingan genjutsu to be unbreakable that belief would be enough to make it true. As deadly as the other Sharingan powers are, it would be easy to kill the occasional genjutsu master who figures it out. That could be it. It doesn't have to be any more than that."

Eager to follow up on the clue I dove back into my meditation, focusing again on the trap that held me in place. My inner sight was much clearer than before, and I wondered for a moment just what my experience in the place between loops had done to me. But I pushed that concern aside in favor of my new project. The black chakra pulsed through my prison just as it had before, but there had to be more to it than that. An illusion to pierce, a veil to lift, another level…

I fell into the web of malevolent power, through the churning surface and into the turbulent layers beneath. There was normal human chakra there, faint streamers of it hidden beneath the demonic taint. I touched one, and felt again the confused misery of my first few loops. Another was my despair after escaping from Sasuke, when even Tsunade proved unable to cure me. The loneliness of the long loops before I'd found my second self, and again when having myself as my only companion had begun to wear.

I followed the strands back to their source, and sure enough it was me. The dark power I'd thought so irresistible was anchored to my own darker moments, somehow exploiting the memory of my past miseries to leech away a part of my strength. I strained against my bonds for a moment, and watched the construct suck out more of my own chakra to counter me. Yes. I was right. It was mostly my own strength that was holding me helpless.

Fascinated, I began to run through my repertoire of genjutsu counters.

-oOoOo-

"Hello? Hello? Excuse me, is there anyone in there? I really need to talk to you for a minute."

The voice pulled my awareness back to my surroundings just as I'd been starting to make real progress, and for a moment I was annoyed. Then I opened my eyes, and realized that it wasn't my captor who was talking to me.

She was perfection in miniature. Slender and delicately curved, with huge blue eyes and a long mane of honey-blonde hair that drifted around her hovering form in a golden halo. Her dress was an elegant creation of ribbons and bows and fantastic embroidery that even a daimyo's wife would envy; daring, classy, and impossible to move in without the clothing animation technique she appeared to be running. But her expression was businesslike, and she held an ornate clipboard made of translucent crystal in one hand.

"Oh, good," she said with a friendly smile, "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up. I'm Astoria, goddess third class, and I'm a trainee with the sysadmin's office. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I needed to ask you a few questions to finish my incident report."

I blinked at her in surprise. "Goddess? Incident? Wait, you're not me! Can you help me? Please? I don't want to end up being a demon!"

"Then don't," she said firmly. "I'm sorry, my office doesn't get involved in local trials and such. I don't even know what the rules are in this world, and I certainly don't want to ruin your chances. But you're stronger than I was at your age, and I know the local kami must be rooting for you, so I'm sure you'll pull through. Now, according to the log files you recently left this mortal-world sandbox to visit another one. Since you don't have a transport medium that means you were exposed to the multiversal process space in transit, which is pretty dangerous to anyone but the sysadmins. Did you have any problems?"

"Process space?" I repeated dumbly, a bit overwhelmed by the idea of an actual kami paying me a visit. Then it clicked. "Oh, that. Yes, that was...um…indescribable. But I think I stopped looking in time."

She almost dropped her pen. "You saw? Oh, dear, that's not good. There could be side effects. You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"I did," I admitted. "A chorus…I can almost remember the words. Um, what kind of side effects?"

She flitted around me, wringing her hands nervously. "Oh dear, oh dear. All sorts of things. Personality damage, premature manifestations, sudden loss of mortality. It depends on what parts you saw. _Can you understand me?_"

The last part was sung in a language so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes. I realized it was the same language as the cosmic symphony I'd heard before, and hearing it again set the same chorus echoing through my head. I knew instinctively that it was only a tiny part of some greater whole, but it resonated with something else in me. The demon Sakura had known a different part of the same song…

"Yes, I…" No, that wasn't right. Those were just words. My head swam, and the fragments spun together.

_I understand you, Astoria,_ I sang uncertainly. But where her song had soared on wings of grace, mine tottered along like a drunken sailor. Something vital was missing.

Astoria darted back in front of me, and gave me a sympathetic look. "Ouch. That's a lot of confusion. Please, tell me you remember your name?"

"Its Sakura," I replied. Then I frowned. The part of me that had understood Astoria's song insisted that wasn't quite right. I wasn't a wavering train of compression waves moving through air. I was…something more, something different that just 'person' or 'girl' or 'kunoichi'. The first note rose to my lips almost of its own accord, and I sang.

_Sakura._

Delicate flower and enduring tree. Dancing flame and immutable earth. Passion and calculation. Artful elegance and brutal violence. Ephemeral and eternal, a kaleidoscope of self-referential contradictions stretching to the farthest corners of the universe, yet ending only in myself.

Astoria smiled in relief. "Good. You had me worried there for a minute, but as long as you can still voice your name you should be fine. Just remember you've had some personality stress, so don't go doing any major reapportionments until you're fully recovered. Now, can you sign this… oh, right, I guess not. Drat, how am I going to file my incident report without your signature? If I don't get a proper signed statement I just know I'll get another lecture from Skuld-sama, but I can't just hold this until you're done. I've got too many open incidents as it is."

She bit her lip, and I suddenly realized how young she looked. Was "goddess third class" the kami equivalent of a genin? Apparently so. But if she was that inexperienced, this might be an opportunity.

"I think I can help, if you don't mind doing me a favor," I offered hesitantly.

"Really?" She asked hopefully. "That would be great. I'm supposed to average less than a day closing these incident reports, but I keep getting all these weird cases that take forever to figure out. I could really use a quick close to get my average back down. But I'm just a trainee, so I'm not sure what I could do for you in return. All I can really do is look up records and file reports."

"That might be enough," I reassured her. "You see, I'm living in a time loop right now, so I bet we can game the system. Just give me a way to contact you, and once I get free I'll call you up at the start of the next loop. Heck, that might actually be before the date on your incident report."

"Time loop?" She gave me a stunned look. "Wow, no wonder this world feels so weird. But you're right, our performance tracker app runs on calendar time instead of the system clock. Hey, that could actually put me ahead for the week! Thanks, Sakura, I really will owe you one for that. So, what was that favor you wanted?"

"I want to know what caused the loop," I replied. "And more importantly, what will stop it."

"Oh. Hey, yeah, I can do that! A spell that big has to have something major behind it, maybe even the Ultimate Force. That means we'll have a big red advisory flag on it just so everyone knows not to get in the way, and there's always background files attached to priority alerts. It's a deal, Sakura. Here, I'll leave you my card."

She plucked a glowing rectangle of light out of nowhere, and deftly reached through the thorns to place it behind my ear.

"Give me a call when you're ready, and I'll portal you up to settle things. Good luck with your ascension trial!"

She took a step back, and vanished in a flash of golden light.

"Wait, what? What the heck is an ascension trial?"

But she was already gone. I contemplated the darkness for a moment, and chuckled.

"She thought I was some kind of kami trainee like her, didn't she?" I laughed. "Oh, that's a good one. Somehow, I doubt they accept psycho half-demon ninja girls into kami school."

Then I frowned thoughtfully. "If the universe has kami on one side and demons on the other, and both sides are too big to keep track of all their own people, and their conflict is low-key enough that she didn't immediately get into a fight with my demon….I bet they have ninja in the spirit world, too. I wonder how you go about getting recruited?"

It was a thought worth thinking about, assuming I ever died for real. But I had more immediate problems at the moment. So I focused my attention inward, and went back to unraveling how my prison's 'feed on your past miseries' feature actually worked.


	12. Despair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A ninja war is a fantastic place for a Sharingan wielder to level up.

I ran three long loops back-to-back trying to exploit all the opportunities, and picked up dozens of techniques in the process. The invasion of Konoha was exactly the kind of thing ninja save their best tricks for, so no one was holding much back. A lot of the Sound ninja were actually medical experiments using grafted-on weapons, but I stole most of Hidden Sand's jutsu arsenal just from watching the battles.

When that got old I went back to short loops in the Forest of Death. There wasn't much the other genin could teach me, but stalking and murdering the exam proctors one by one turned up all sorts of new material. Then there was Orochimaru, an unbeatable opponent who seemed to have the perfect counter to every technique I tried. It always took him a few minutes to spot my Sharingan eyes through the illusion I wore, and that was time enough pick up dozens of new moves. From him I learned how to beat every style I'd copied, and after a dozen epic battles I was starting to hope I'd actually be strong enough to defeat him one day.

But the continued silence from my mortal self was starting to get annoying. Half the time she wouldn't even wake up when I visited, and even when she did it was like she was only half there. I'd spent months training Hinata up as a perfect companion for us, and she'd barely noticed.

At first I thought she was waiting to see where I went next, and I seriously toyed with the idea of forming an actual harem. But managing a bunch of clingy human girls would be a huge pain in the ass, and any guy who'd let me do that to him is hardly worth my time. Besides, there was no one in the village who could hold a candle to my Hinata.

Yeah, even demons can get a little sappy when we're in love.

Most humans couldn't handle a relationship with a demon. We're just too honest about being bloodthirsty agents of destruction. Humans will kill an enemy readily enough, but when you rip his still-beating heart from his chest and eat it while his blood runs down your face they suddenly get all squeamish and judgmental. My lovely assassin didn't bat an eye.

Mind you, it probably helped that her first encounter with my vicious streak came in a loop I'd set aside for a little personal bonding. I suggested we take a vacation from training and practice taking revenge on our enemies instead.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," she'd protested. "The other me, the one that's looping, made herself miserable focusing on revenge. Naruto told me to be happy, remember?"

I had only a hazy idea of what had actually been said at our last meeting with the real Naruto, but I know human nature. "He didn't tell you to be a doormat," I pointed out. "Look, too much revenge is like too much alcohol. If you do nothing else for months at a time of course it's going to mess you up, especially if you do it alone. But we're not in that position. We're going to spend Hild knows how many loops training and spying and plotting together, and if we do nothing but work we'll eventually crack. So this loop we're going to cut loose and celebrate. We're going to drink and dance and fuck and make every guy in Konoha jealous, and at night we're going to skulk through the city doing terrible things to people who deserve it. No one is safe from us. We're both jounin-level fighters, and I have every Sharingan power any Uchiha has ever discovered. Wouldn't you like to ask the advisors some pointed questions about the way they screwed up Naruto's life?

"Of course I would. But I'm not that good without my eyes..." She temporized.

"Then we'll start with Neji," I said firmly. I pulled her close, and whispered sweet temptation into her ear. "We'll catch him alone and cripple him, and then I'll transform his body into yours and help you possess him. We'll lock him in a little cage in the back of his head where he has to watch what you do without being able to stop you, and whenever you like you'll be able to step back into your mindscape and...punish him. Would you like that, Hinata?"

"Yesssss," she whispered, and I knew I had her.

Her talent for vengeance was breathtaking.

There was a grocer who for years had sold Naruto only 'brat specials' consisting of spoiled food and expired ramen. We chained him in a basement and force-fed him rotting garbage until he died of food poisoning and a dozen competing diseases.

There was a nurse who, when Naruto came in with a broken arm during the Minato Day celebration at the age of six, paralyzed him with a medical jutsu and kicked him back out into the street for the crowd to find again. A bit of careful medical work left her permanently paralyzed and wearing the face of a local beggar. Then we left her on a street corner to die of dehydration, unable to move and ignored by everyone around her.

There were dozens of others, young and old, rich and poor, civilian and ninja, and for every one of them Hinata had the perfect plan. The thing with the butcher and his family still gives me goose bumps. It was exactly the sort of punishment the professionals would cook up down in the Pit. The stern justice that the Bright Kami know is necessary, but can't bear to inflict themselves. I was so proud of her I spent hours at a time 'rewarding' her creativity with my best jutsu, until I began to see that adorable lust-fogged devotion from our first week together in her eyes now and then.

Against people who'd wronged her personally her revenge was less artful poetic justice, and more brutal retaliation. She was all cool efficiency against faceless bodyguards and bystanders, but when she faced the men who had hurt her so many times every blow was accompanied by screams of pain and the satisfying crack of breaking bones. Our confrontation with her family was the most beautiful bloodbath I'd ever imagined.

By the time ANBU scraped together a team that could actually stop us I was about ready to marry that girl. The lust and affection I'd inherited from my human side was flourishing, growing rapidly into the timeless devotion of a celestial's love, and I could see in her eyes that the feeling was mutual.

But that only underscored the importance of winning this contest. I had to make my human side see that actually taking what we want works better than languishing in polite uncertainty forever the way she does. If she took control now she'd agonize and apologize and pull away until she ruined things forever, and we all deserve better than that. But if showing her what a happy relationship with our pet assassin looks like wasn't enough to get through to her, what else could I do?

Hmm.

-oOoOo-

"Sir! I've got an emergency situation!"

I dropped off the roof and staggered to my feet in front of the pair of shogi players, panting heavily. Asuma looked up slowly, taking in my ripped and bloodstained clothes and the empty state of my shuriken pouch, and his ever-present cigarette fell from his lips. "Sakura? What happened to you?"

"I picked the wrong spot for some last-minute training," I replied. "There's a party of over four hundred Sand nin approaching the city from the south, maybe four or five hours behind me. I don't know what's going on, but their scouts tried to kill me when I ran."

Shikamaru sighed, and began picking up the shogi set. Asuma stood, and gave me a concerned look. "You're right, this is serious. But why did you come to me instead of telling the gate guards?"

"There's no way a force that size could get so close to the city without inside help," I pointed out. "You were the first jounin I could find who I'm sure wouldn't be in on a plot against the Hokage."

He nodded. "Well done. Come with me, we're going to see my father."

-oOoOo-

Without the element of surprise Orochimaru's plan fell apart like a house of cards. He was forced to abandon his Kazekage disguise and retreat when Sarutobi and Jiraiya confronted him with three squads of ANBU as backup, and after I killed off half of his infiltrators the rest apparently received orders to pull out. The Sand ninja quickly realized they were being played, and elected to retreat instead of pressing forward with the invasion plan. The modest force from Hidden Sound was more determined, but against the full might of Konoha the best they could manage was a valiant last stand.

The city was never touched.

The tournament was held a day later than originally scheduled, probably to drive home the point that Konoha was as strong as ever despite our enemies' plots. With half the entrants gone it was a smaller event than usual, but I put on a good show. Kiba was dumb enough to fall for my helpless waif act until I set off a sensory overload genjutsu under his nose and knocked him out, while Sasuke wore himself out beating Neji and failed to notice that my fancy shuriken and wire tricks were only intended as a distraction. What actually got him was the knockout gas I blew in his face while he was looking the other way.

That afternoon I finally got my promotion, along with Shikamaru and Neji. The celebration that night was the first time most of the rookie nine had ever had alcohol, which made for some funny moments. I managed to pair up most of them over the course of the evening – Ino with Shikamaru, non-looping Hinata with Naruto, Choji with some chuunin girl who stopped by to offer congratulations. At one point I dragged Kiba off to a motel room for a demonstration of his 'special' man/beast techniques, but he turned out to be a big disappointment. I left him passed out on the bed an hour later, and returned to the party with a 'clone' that was actually my Hinata. Nothing revs up the chuunin boys like hot twins dirty dancing with each other, and it wasn't long before I found a more satisfying date.

But the best part was that I awoke the next day, not in my own bed, but in a dingy motel room with some guy whose name I didn't remember behind me and Hinata cuddled in my arms. I banished the hangover with one of my mortal side's medical techniques, and turned my attention inward to her prison.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" I called, reaching between the thorns to shake her awake. "You're going to want to see this!"

She blinked at me owlishly and stifled a yawn. "Huh? See what?"

"It's the day after the chuunin exam!" I replied excitedly. "See, I told you I can get things done."

"What?" She gasped. "No! I was so close to figuring things out!"

I shrugged. "Now you don't have to. So, are you ready to admit defeat yet? Tell you what, we can even stay aspected if you want. We'll just do a temporary merger to get you hooked up to my power feed, and then split back into the old brains vs. brawn division. How does that sound?"

She stared at me for a moment, and gave the viewport an uncertain look.

"If we're out of the loop, where are the real Naruto and Hinata?" She asked pensively.

"Beats me," I admitted cheerfully. "Maybe they're here too, or maybe they've got different world-streams and we'd have to dimension hop to find them. But I'll point out that our Hinata is every bit as real as the other one now, and she's right here with us."

"I can't quite decide if that's a good thing or not," she complained. "What did you do, anyway?"

So I explained. A few loops of scouting out enemy positions with Hinata made it easy to throw a monkey wrench into Orochimaru's plans, and I was expecting my mortal self to be impressed with my ingenuity. Instead she frowned.

"If we're really out of the loop you've blown our cover completely," she pointed out. "Kakashi will know there's no way we could have learned all those techniques you used in the arena in a month."

I sighed. "See, that's what I need you for. I suck at that kind of detail work. So stop sulking in here like a human and come help me fix things."

She gave me a troubled look. "I can't do that. Not yet, anyway. Look, I'll admit you're not as crazy as I thought, but that doesn't make you sane. You're living in a house of cards, and the loops were the only thing that kept it from collapsing. If we're really out you're going to be in trouble fast, but I don't think we are. I can't believe something as vast as the time loop could be ended so easily."

"It could, if it was a wish," I pointed out. "Once the terms are met those things can go away instantly. Besides, you can't seriously be telling me you want to risk dying for real just to prove a point."

"If we're in danger of dying, call me out and I'll do everything I can to help," she offered. "I'll even promise to go back here without a fight once we're out of danger. And if I'm wrong, and we don't loop again, of course we'll have to resolve things at some point. But first I want you to live with the consequences of your actions for a few months, and see what happens."

-oOoOo-

Obviously, the first thing I did was move out. I've been avoiding my mortal self's parents for so long I barely remember them anyway, and mom's lectures about ladylike behavior were definitely going to cramp my style. So I used my meager savings to rent a tiny little apartment and moved in with Hinata. Things would be tight for a few weeks until I started collecting mission pay at my new rank, but we'd get by.

Getting my girl a body to call her own was the second order of business. We were both getting sick of the clone act, and to be honest I was really starting to miss her real body. But merging her back with her younger self again would just get her father after us, so I had to make do with kidnapping a civilian girl for my Hyuuga hottie to posses.

"I'm not happy about this, Sakura," Hinata had protested. "This body is weak, and slow, and it…itches, or something. I don't feel right. Wait, is this a real person? What did you do to her?"

"Relax, girl," I tried to reassure her. "She's one of the civilians we caught spying for Sound, remember? I just sent her soul on to the afterlife without killing her body. Give me some time to work at it and I can make her body match yours, aside from the eyes. And that weird feeling will pass in a few days when her residual life force finishes fading."

"So not only do I stay crippled, but now I'm a zombie. Lovely. I'm sure Naruto will be thrilled," she grumbled. "Was this what you had in mind, when you promised to take care of me?"

I winced. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I promise, it really will get better."

But it didn't.

Kakashi grilled me intensively over my newfound skills, despite the fact that I was hiding virtually everything. I'd blown off Ebisu to train on my own in the last loop, so no one knew where I'd been, and I think the only thing that saved me from a trip to Torture & Interrogation was the fact that I was the one who'd brought the warning about the impending invasion. Instead of transferring me to someplace that needed a fresh chuunin I was left with team seven, no doubt so my old sensei could determine whether I was an imposter or something. But since my old teammates were still genin, that meant I was back to doing D-rank missions.

A few weeks ago I'd held the fate of the village in my hands, and now I was painting fences and picking up poop in dog parks. Kakashi watched my every move like he was waiting for a mistake, Sasuke contemptuously dismissed me as a weakling, and even Naruto was ignoring me in favor of a budding relationship with the younger Hinata. Not that having him follow me around like a lost puppy looking for attention would have been any better.

After a week of that I was ready to snap, and being sent to catch Tora was the last straw. Catching that stupid cat without giving anything away to Kakashi was nearly impossible, but after six hours of crawling around the woods collecting cuts and scrapes we finally managed it. But then on the way back Naruto suddenly decided he had to take a leak, and handed the thing to me to hold.

Have I mentioned that animals can recognize demons, and they don't like us? How about the fact that a cat has five pointy bits, and I only have two hands? Ten seconds later my arms and face were covered in scratches, and Tora was leaping for freedom.

Whap!

I backhanded the furry menace into a tree before I even realized what I was doing. It struck with the distinctive crackle-snap of broken bones, and slid limply to the ground.

Needless to say, my superiors were not impressed. The Fire Lord's wife went after my head when she found out her precious pet was dead, and I don't mean that figuratively. By the end of the day I'd been busted back to genin, docked two months of pay, and put on probation for six weeks while an ANBU specialist decided whether I was stable enough to be employed as a ninja of Konoha. Then Kakashi went out of his way to point out that I was getting off lightly, since any other village would have cheerfully executed a chuunin stupid enough to piss off someone that important.

It was all I could do not to kill everyone involved. I didn't have the money to pay the fine, so they'd dock my pay instead, and being on probation meant I couldn't take any mission that involved leaving the village. It could be months before I cleared my debt doing D-ranks, and the rent was already late.

Hinata gave me a reproachful look when I explained the situation, and I almost cried. But she didn't complain. "I suppose teaching myself to fight properly without my eyes will have to wait," she said quietly. "Ino's mother is looking for help at her flower shop. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"No!" I protested. "I won't have it. You, spending all day smiling at customers and bundling flowers and calling random civilians 'sir'? Fuck that. You're better than that. Pack your things, Hinata, we're done here."

She glanced around nervously. "Sakura, that isn't a good idea. Please don't be rash."

"I'm not rash, I'm assertive," I informed her. "This is no life for a pair of S-rank badasses like us. We're going missing nin. I know a couple of yakuza bosses who'd pay us ten times what I make here, and if that doesn't work out we can always kill people and take their stuff until we find better work."

"But Sakura-"

"That's an order, Hinata," I snapped. "I'm not staying in this shithole another night."

"Yes, ma'am," Hinata replied tightly, and rose to collect her meager possessions. Ten minutes later we were out the door.

A block down the street an ANBU team dropped off the rooftops around us.

"Haruno Sakura," their leader said, "You're under arrest for espionage, attempted desertion and harboring an unregistered ninja. You really ought to know better than to plot treason when you're already under observation."

I laughed. "You think you can stop us? All you ANBU guys are good for is dying dramatically. Step aside, and maybe I won't litter the street with your dismembered corpses on my way out."

I manifested my Sharingan, and the dog-masked ninja stepped back nervously.

"Will you kill me too, Sakura?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned to find Naruto watching me with an uncharacteristically serious expression. Hinata gasped, and shot me a panicked look. Then her face froze, smoothing into an expressionless mask, and she stepped between us.

Facing me.

"Hinata," I protested. "Don't do this."

"Don't make me," she answered stubbornly.

"But, you know you can't beat me!" I shouted. "Oh, I'm going to punish you!"

"I know," she admitted quietly. "Even so, if you want to hurt him you must kill me first."

"There's no need for you to die tonight, Hinata," came the voice of the Third Hokage behind me. "Although I'm quite interested to hear how you came to be in a body not your own, in the company of a demon."

That was pretty much the end of it.

Oh, I fought them. I killed an ANBU with Amaterasu and body flickered away, knowing Naruto couldn't keep up and Hinata would only fight against me for his sake. But by that point there were too many ninja on the rooftops, and there was no way I could break contact. I ducked and wove through blasts of fire and water, cloaked myself in earth armor and fought back as best I could. But I was up against the best Konoha had to offer, and killing high-level ninja is never easy. I chewed through dozens of opponents in a matter of minutes, but most of them were only clones. Then Kakashi showed up with Gai in tow, and it was all I could do to stay alive.

Kakashi was overconfident enough to meet my gaze, and I overpowered his transplanted eye in a burst of demonic power. Three days of torment was more than enough to take him out of the fight, but the effort tired me enough to matter. Gai saw his friend go down and whipped a blindfold over his own eyes, then proceeded to demonstrate that he could fight perfectly well blind.

Hinata hadn't followed me. I caught a glimpse of her on a rooftop far behind me, talking to a young Naruto who had his arm around her shoulders. Bless it, I'd get no help from her now. I tried to drop into the ground, but someone had already sealed it against my technique. I batted a cloud of shuriken away and barely dodged another Grand Fireball as I turned to leap towards the wall again. I was faster than all but the most skilled jounin, and most of them were too old to keep up for long. If I could just get across the wall I might still get away.

Then the Hokage appeared in front of me again, the seals of a banishment already glowing in the air around him. A wave of power crashed into me, trying to force my demonic essence back to Hell, but my mortal self's life still anchored me to the material world. I screamed in agony as the banishment tried to rip my soul apart, and staggered back.

Right into a pack of ANBU.

I took four killing blows in the blink of an eye, and everything went dark.

-oOoOo-

I expected to wake up in the Pit, or perhaps back in my mortal self's bed. Instead I found myself in my mindscape. I sat up to find my mortal self regarding me steadily, while Hinata sat in her little bubble of non-awareness with a resigned expression on her face.

"Bless it!" I cursed. "That was not how it was supposed to go!"

"What did you expect?" My mortal self said calmly. "You're a misery demon. Your purpose is to spread suffering wherever you go. What made you think your own life would be immune?"

"How do you know that?" I said sharply.

"It was in your memories," she explained. "It was clear enough, once I took the time to look."

How does she keep surprising me like this? A mortal shouldn't be able to read my instinctive knowledge like that, and she was nowhere near qualifying for ascension.

"There's some truth in that," I admitted reluctantly. "But you don't understand. Yes, demons can affect fate just by their presence, and the type of effect depends on our breed. But my aura of misery shouldn't affect me! That would be stupid. It just spreads over my enemies, and the mortals around me."

"Like Hinata?" She pointed out.

I gasped in horror. "No!"

"Yes," she insisted. "I can see it, you know. The dark power welling up from that thing you call the Nidhogg system. The way it flows through your half of our soul, shriveling everything it touches before leaking out into the world around us. The way you shape it to work your techniques, and the patterns it forms on its own when you aren't paying attention. You can never have a mortal lover for long, demon girl. Your own nature will destroy your happiness every time."

I could feel the truth in her words even as she spoke them. "No. Please, no. I can't be alone forever."

"You won't be," she reassured me gently. "It's time to end this."

Then she grasped the veil I'd woven over our mindscape, and ripped it apart.

The darkness around us parted, revealing the ruins of the forest that had stood here when I first arrived. Hinata shot to her feet and looked around wildly, and I realized that for the first time she could see where she was.

"Sakura?" She turned to me uncertainly. Then she caught sight of the second pink-haired girl, and gasped. "Sakura! But, two of you?"

A civilian might have been confused, but Hinata has never been one of those. Her eyes narrowed as she made the obvious deduction, and whirled to face me again. "You're an imposter!" She cried.

"Not quite," my mortal self corrected. "She's half me and half demon, the creation of a trap that was supposed to corrupt me. But it isn't going to work."

"I'm not giving up!" I snarled in frustration. "You can't get out, and Hinata can't save you. If you won't give in I'll just have to use stronger measures!"

For the second time Hinata stepped between me and my goal, her face settling into an expressionless mask to hide her fear.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at her. "Hinata, you can't do this. Naruto I can understand, he was part of our deal. But you belong to me! Why are you trying to go against me?"

"I belong to Sakura," she explained. "But if there are two of you, I can choose light over darkness."

I ground my teeth. "Fine. I'll deal with you later, ungrateful little bitch."

Wounded as she was she had no hope of resisting my power. I bound her with a casual thought, and turned back to my other prisoner with bared teeth.

But my mortal self...laughed.

A cold knot of fear clenched in my gut at the sound. Why wasn't she afraid?

"Hinata, just relax. You can't fight her here. Her nature gives her control over misery, suffering and despair, and the more of those things you've felt in your life the more power she has over you. An innocent child would be immune to her techniques, but a woman who's suffered as much as you have is too vulnerable. I didn't free you to ask for help, sweetie. I just thought I owed you the chance to watch this."

"Watch what?" I stalked towards her with clenched fists. "So what if you've figured it out? You've suffered too much to resist me. No matter how strong you are, you can never break free."

"Do you remember the Sakura that Naruto made?" She said sweetly. "The girl with a heart big enough to love the whole world, and enough courage to face down the Kyuubi? We merged once, and because of that we'll always be connected. And when he hasn't summoned her in his loop, I can do it in ours."

I froze, and looked around nervously. I didn't feel another presence, but I didn't like the sound of that...

"Oh, don't worry, our soul is only big enough for two aspects at a time," she reassured me. "She can't manifest here tangibly right now. But she can lend me her dreams, and let me give her my nightmares to keep."

Oh, crap.

A soft blue glow sprung up around my mortal self, tinged with flickering sparks of gold. The prison that bound her hissed where the sparks touched it, as they burned tiny holes in the dark metal.

"She can lend me her hope, and take my hurts to herself. Lend me her joy, and love, and indomitable courage, and take all my moments of hatred and despair. Until the me that's standing here is a girl who's never given up..."

Her bonds began to smoke. I tried vainly to reinforce them, hoping desperately that she couldn't actually complete such a transformation.

"...never given in to hate..."

The vines began to sag, their thorns drooping like melting plastic.

"...and never known any pain deep enough to scar her soul," she finished. Then she stepped out of her prison as if it were nothing but smoke and shadow, and it quietly faded away.

"You...can't possibly hold that state for long," I said, grasping at straws.

"I don't need to," she said firmly. "I'm sorry, child, but this is going to hurt."

Then she reached for my conduit to the Nidhogg system, as if she were going to rip it out.

"Are you nuts!" I shouted, now completely panicked. "You can't get rid of that! The contract enforcement system won't let you!"

"I have signed no contract," she replied.

"You formed the seals and filled them with your blood!" I insisted. "You're stuck with it now!"

But she shook her head. "If that were true, you wouldn't have needed to make Hinata say she was yours. I won't make that mistake."

Then she sang, in the First Tongue, in a voice that burned my ears with fierce compassion.

_I do not consent. I deny obligation. I refuse to comply._

There was a subtle shift in the flow of power from the infernal system, and I realized my account had just been locked out. At the moment she was our dominant aspect, and mortals aren't allowed login rights. But she wasn't finished.

_I have signed no contract, offered no vow, accepted no bargain. _

The flow of demonic power that sustained my was abruptly cut off, as that free will clause the Bright Kami always insisted on kicked in. "How are you doing this?" I demanded. She wasn't a celestial. She was as mortal as Hinata. How could she speak the First Tongue at all, let alone work a Ninefold Refusal?

_I refuse your power, reject your demands, spurn your influence. I am Sakura..."_

I fell to my knees with a strangled cry as my elder aspect Named us both with a word I didn't fit.

_"...and you are no part of me. Begone!"_

Then she reached into my soul, and ripped away the umbilical cord of demonic might that bound me to Hild's will. I screamed as the roots of evil tore free, leaving behind gaping wounds that reached deep into every corner of my being. Little bits of darkness were left behind, burrowing frantically into me to escape the fingers of light that reached to pluck them out, and the pain was too much for even a demon to bear.

Mercifully, I knew no more.


	13. Freedom

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I woke to blinding pain, and the shrill beeping of an alarm clock I hadn't heard in so long I'd almost forgotten about it. I flailed clumsily, and finally managed to make the noise stop on my third try. Then I collapsed back into bed, groping through the fog in search of a memory that would explain why I felt like I was coming off a week-long bender. Wasn't this the start of a new loop? I'd just…

…risked my sanity playing personality mix-and-match with the original me, taking on all of her pain and lending her most of my joy so she could free herself from a genjutsu that preyed on darkness.

…gotten my ass kicked by my mortal self. Crap, she'd broken my connection to the Nidhogg system! Was I even a celestial anymore?

…broken the hold of my demon self's Sharingan, and severed the source of the corruption that was slowly destroying us. But the effort had been far greater than I'd expected, and the damage to my soul far worse.

Which Sakura was I?

I had no idea. My jumbled thoughts branched and merged again erratically, refusing to settle down into a single stream of consciousness. No voice answered my mental call, and when I tried to drop into my mindscape I found only a swirling chaos of light and sound that nearly made my head explode.

My stomach heaved, and I staggered out of bed like an invalid. I only made it halfway to the bathroom before I tripped over my own feet, and found myself heaving out the contents of my stomach on the floor.

"Sakura," came my mother's worried voice from the hall. "Are you alright?"

"No," I moaned. "Sick. Really sick."

She took one look at my face and bundled me back into bed with brisk maternal efficiency, checking my temperature and leaving me with strict orders to stay put. I sighed. Miserable as I was, it was nice to be taken care of.

I must have passed out, because the next thing I remember Naruto was sitting by my bed talking about how we'd dominate the chuunin exam together next time. I put my hand on his and mumbled something, and saw him blush before I lost consciousness again.

I woke again to the tickle of a diagnostic jutsu, and found that it was twilight.

"I'm afraid this doesn't look good, Mrs. Haruno," a medic-nin was saying. "It almost looks like chakra poisoning, but I've never seen a case like this. Her chakra is also being drained somehow, but I can't tell where it's going. She doesn't know any summoning techniques, does she?"

"Oh crap," I groaned. I groped clumsily, and found the gaping hole where my connection to the infernal system had been. I tried to arrest the flow of chakra leaking from the wound, but for the first time in my life it failed to answer to my will.

"Please," I gasped. "Need… inverted… Six Sutras… Chakra Seal."

It was hard to see, but I could make out the medic's frowning face. "How does a genin even know about that technique?" He asked. "And why would you need to be sealed against spiritual contamination? Kakashi, do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

Kakashi's face swam into view, and for once he actually seemed concerned. "Please!" I whispered. "Explain…if I…live…"

"I think we'd better get a Hyuuga to take a look at her," Kakashi said slowly. "Sakura? Have you been experimenting with new techniques?"

_At this rate they'll sit around talking until you die again,_ came Hinata's voice. _I can see the problem. You're right, an inverted Six Sutras Chakra Seal should hold the wound shut until it heals. Give me a moment, I'm not as practiced with these advanced medical techniques as you are._

"Hinata?" I mumbled. "Thank... kami... you're ok. Wait, you can... see?"

_You released me from my bonds, remember? It's a good thing I have the Byakugan, though. Your mindscape is such a mess right now I doubt a normal person would be able to make any sense of it. Let's see now, fifth sutra's anchored, sixth is forming nicely…there. It looks like the chakra leak is stopping, and I don't see any immediate signs of complications. How do you feel?_

"Tired," I sighed, and fell back into darkness.

-oOoOo-

I woke to the alarm clock again. This time I managed to hit the button on the second try, and sat up slowly in bed. I still had the mother of all hangovers, but at least I could move.

"Hinata?" I asked. "Are you still with me?"

_I'm here,_ she replied immediately. _I think I'll always be here, unless something breaks our contract._

I remembered forging that chain, and choked back a sob. Then the stab of remorse was gone, and I found myself fuming over my helplessness. The anger faded into confusion, which was washed away by a thrill of fear as I realized how out of control my emotions were. What was wrong with me?

"I'm going to try to come in there," I told her. "But I may not be able to see, so let me know if it works."

_Of course._

I closed my eyes and fell into myself, just like I used to do so easily. It was a bumpy ride, but after a few seconds I found myself kneeling on a little circle of bare dirt surrounded by swirling chaos.

Hinata put her arm around my shoulders. "I'm not sure what you did to yourself, but it does seem to be getting better. Just give yourself a few loops to rest."

"What a mess," I sighed, sagging in sudden depression. "I think all my aspects are jumbled together now. I'm not sure if I won or lost that fight with myself, and right now I don't have the strength to sort it out."

"The last of that black chakra is dissipating," Hinata observed. "And this collar around my neck is silver now instead of iron. I think you won, mistress."

I choked. "Oh, Hinata. I'm so sorry. I was supposed to train you, and take care of you, and instead I..." Shame and horror warred for control, and I couldn't even finish.

"I think you've trained me quite well, mistress," Hinata replied impishly. Then she saw how upset I was, and her expression turned more serious. "Sakura, I was only teasing. I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about."

"But I…she…the things I did to you!" I babbled. "She's still part of me, Hinata. I don't even know if I can trust myself to be near you."

"Sakura, get ahold of yourself," she said impatiently. "I'm not some fragile little civilian girl, and I'm a bit insulted you seem to think otherwise. I turned against your demon aspect because she was careless and cruel and you're a thousand times the kunoichi she was, not because I didn't enjoy most of our time together. Don't make me regret my decision."

The shock brought some clarity to my muddled thoughts, at least for the moment.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," I said. "You're right. I'm just so screwed up right now I can't think straight. I'm fuzzy-headed and my emotions are all jumbled and my stream of consciousness keeps splitting and merging again at random. I don't think I'm going to be good for much until this passes, assuming it does."

She nodded. "I thought you seemed a bit off. Alright, Sakura, I'll try not take anything you say too seriously for now. Can I help? You probably need to get your aspects separated again, but I've no idea how to do that."

"Neither do I. How do you even know about aspects?" I asked her. "You sound like you'd heard of them somewhere besides me."

"The Hyuuga have the Byakugan because my great, great grandfather is a dragon," she explained with a hint of pride. "That makes us something a little more than mortals in the eyes of the celestial powers, and sometimes we have dealings with them. The kami have rules about what they can and can't do in the mortal world, but a ninja clan can be a useful loophole. Usually they only contact the elders, but as a potential heir I've been taught a little of what the clan knows about them."

I stared at her for a moment.

"I'm an idiot," I groaned. "I should have realized other ninja would have had encounters with the spirit world, and the Kyuubi calls your bloodline 'Dragon Eyes'. Alright, what do you know about aspects and kami blood and demonic contracts?"

-oOoOo-

Unfortunately Hinata's education was long on history and etiquette, but short on practical knowledge. She did, however, have the answer to one of my newer mysteries.

"All spirit creatures have true names," Hinata explained cheerfully. "Technically so do a lot of bloodline bearers, but humans usually never figure out what their names are. It's supposed to take decades of meditation and a lot of exposure to spiritual energies to reach that point, but the few who manage it usually become legendary."

"Alright, but why do names matter?" I asked. "I mean, I can feel that it isn't just a word, but I don't really understand…"

She gave me a speculative look. "The way it was explained to me, seals are the written form of the language of creation, and true names are the spoken form. A spirit being's name is like a seal array that exactly represents their innermost nature. If you know how to write it you can actually use it for things like summoning and binding techniques, and there's a sort of spoken form of seal mastery that kami and demons use the same way. Um, Sakura? Are you saying you know your true name?"

"I did, for a few loops," I replied with a frown of concentration. "But I'm having trouble remembering it. It was… something… damn it, I can't lose this. I didn't know it as a demon, but I knew part of the First Tongue. I remember that. I learned another part of it in the place between worlds, and then Astoria asked me who I was and I said... Sakura... no, that's just a sound. I'm not a sound, I'm...

_Sakura._

I nearly passed out from the effort of singing that one word, but it was worth it to see the stunned amazement on Hinata's face.

-oOoOo-

I spent two short loops resting and trying to settle my mindscape into something that didn't look like a fever dream before I felt well enough to get out of bed, and my first try at a longer loop ended when I flubbed a jump and broke my neck falling off one of those trees in the Forest of Death. My emotions were still bouncing wildly, and I had a sinking suspicion that I was more than a little crazy at the moment, but at least I was regaining enough self-control to pretend to be the old me as long as no one looked too close.

Well, ok, the first time I saw Sasuke I gutted him before I even realized what I was doing. That was a real short loop. The next time around I happened to run into Ino before the written exam, and found myself in her arms sobbing about how I wished she were in the loop so I didn't have to leave her behind. My grip on reality had an alarming tendency to vanish at odd moments, but I did seem to be improving.

The next time around my chakra control finally started to come back, and I managed to survive our inevitable encounter with Orochimaru and guide my team around all the other dangers that were lying in wait. The boys apparently thought I was PMSing or something, but at least it meant they didn't argue with me. That gave me most of a week to rest up at the arena in the middle of the forest, and my chakra was almost back to normal by the time I bowed out of the semi-finals to reset the loop. I probably could have won my fight instead, but not without using techniques Kakashi knew I shouldn't know.

The next loop I actually woke at my normal time, and the dive into what was left of my mindscape was becoming easier. More importantly, I was now strong enough to delve myself and actually see the damage that had been done.

It was pretty bad. All traces of the previous order were gone, my neat patterns of thought and memory intermixed with at least two other patterns and the result crisscrossed with scars and gaping holes. My mind was a complete mess, which certainly explained the problems I was having. I had only a hazy memory of what it had looked like before, and poking at the remains quickly convinced me that while I could eventually reassemble the fragments into any pattern I wanted it would be a long, exhausting project.

Then I felt a tug from someplace deeper, and followed it down to the place where I'd found my sleeping aspects once before. Now it was empty except for a familiar thread of golden chakra, which rose up from the void between loops to connect to my heart.

The tug came again, and I realized that the golden thread was the source. Was Naruto trying to summon me? Curious, I let go of my surroundings and wrapped both hands around it. There was a moment of sharp pain, a rushing sensation, and then I was in my bed looking up at Naruto's worried face.

"Sakura?"He asked. "Did it work?"

"Sort of," I answered absently, as I turned most of my awareness inward to examine myself. Same shattered mindscape, but Hinata didn't seem to be here. "My different aspects all sort of merged when I beat the demon me, and I haven't been able to sort them out again yet. I think you managed to summon all of me this time."

"Really? That's great!" He pulled me into an enthusiastic hug.

I sighed, and relaxed into his embrace. "I guess. I'm a complete wreck right now. I think I'm driving poor Hinata nuts, going from happy to depressed to bitch and back every couple of minutes."

"You? Having mood swings? No way!"

I swatted his shoulder. "Hey, be nice! I'm an invalid here."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that. My shoulder's still attached. Here, let me send a couple of shadow clones to take the test for us and we can take the day off."

"Jerk," I grumbled. "I'd love to, but I probably shouldn't stay that long. I left Hinata alone back in my loop, and I've got no idea what's going on there now that I'm not in it."

"Oh. Hmm. Alright, how about you find out, and I try this again next loop?"

"That sounds like a plan. Make this a short loop, and then summon me a half hour before the exam?"

He frowned. "You do realize I have to get the other you to cooperate if she's awake?"

I rolled my eyes. "So lay a kiss of surrender on her first. She won't argue with anything after that."

"I guess, but it feels weird doing that. She's just a kid, you know?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Being stuck like this is really getting old. Alright, just turn off the alarm and wait a few minutes. Mom doesn't call me down for breakfast until half an hour after I usually wake up, so that should give me a chance to find out what happened in the other loop."

"Sounds like a plan," he said. I gave him a peck on the cheek, and stopped my heart.

-oOoOo-

"Sakura! You're back!"

Hinata's frantic hug woke me before I even had a chance to open my eyes, and I found myself in my mindscape again.

"Yes, I'm back. Are you ok? What happened here after Naruto summoned me?" I asked.

"I thought you were dead!" Hinata exclaimed. "Why did you stay gone so long?"

"I was only there a few minutes, Hinata," I protested. "Wait, how long as it been here?"

"A whole loop," she replied, without loosening her grip. "I just woke up in your body, and you were gone! You didn't answer no matter how much I called, and I didn't know what to do. So I took the exam for you, and tried to pretend to be you, and waited to see if you'd wake up. But you never did."

It took a few minutes to calm her down, and telling her that Naruto was supposed to summon me again soon didn't exactly reassure her. But then she caught up to what I was saying.

"Wait, Naruto can summon you now? Can you take me with you?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know," I said, fighting off a sudden surge of jealousy at the fact that she wanted to see him. Her worry had been gratifying, annoying, appealing…great, I was doing the emotional vortex thing again. This was so embarrassing.

"Come on," I said suddenly. "Try to hold on to me, and let's see what happens."

I dove into myself, searching for that golden thread again. To my surprise Hinata was light as a feather, and carrying her with me was no more effort that making the trip by myself. In a minute or two we were there, waiting for Naruto's summons.

Hinata looked around curiously. "This is a very odd place," she observed. "It has twelve dimensions, and I can see openings to the spirit realms and all sorts of strange eddies. What are those threads of chakra coming out of your heart? Oh, look, the silver one turns into the chain on my collar. But the others all trail off into summon-space."

"Really?" I blinked, and focused my own perception. I could see the fine silver chain of my claim on Hinata's soul, and the one golden thread that apparently still connected me to Naruto somehow, but nothing else. "Your eyes are better than mine, Hinata. I can't see most of that. Although…"

It was an impulsive act, just another example of how jumbled my thoughts still were. I'd noticed that the end of the golden thread wasn't all that firmly attached to me, and it came free with a casual tug. Then I slipped it through the slender collar around Hinata's neck, and tied it off.

"There," I said. "Now you can visit Naruto while I get my head on straight. Say hi for me."

"What? But, Sakura, you need help!" She protested. "Come with me, and eep!"

The tug of Naruto's summoning arrived at that moment, and plucked her away faster that I could blink. An instant later she was gone, leaving only a fine silver chain stretched out into the endless void.

"Naruto doesn't need to see me like this," I whispered. "And you don't need to be around me either. This is something I need to do myself. I'll pull myself together, and get sane again, and then I'll see you in the next loop."

-oOoOo-

It was obvious enough that when I'd dropped out of Naruto's loop by killing myself I'd popped back to my own loop at the next reset. But his summons had arrived just when I expected it, despite the fact that he'd been planning a short loop but Hinata had done a long one. So apparently our separate timelines synced back up temporarily at the start of each loop, but were otherwise independent of each other. If that was the case I'd see Hinata again at the start of my next loop.

But I suspected I'd need more than five weeks to undo the damage I'd done to myself, so I resolved to take my demon self's final discovery and do it right. After the written exam I spent the afternoon getting back into character as my younger self, and discovering which of my weaker techniques I could currently use without hurting myself. Then I set out to pass the exam.

I've done the forest so many times I could sleepwalk through, and the fact that the matches in the preliminary round aren't actually random makes them easy to game. I walked a pattern that got us through with two days to spare, and ensured they would match me with Ino. Her I could beat easily, with taijutsu just a little better than my old self had had and a few academy-level techniques that she'd never quite polished to full mastery .

Our last day in the forest I pointed out the training potential of Shadow Clones to Naruto, and gave him a few hints about how to properly boost his speed with chakra. Being Naruto he immediately put dozens of clones to work practicing, and got about a month's worth of training in during our down time. With that extra edge he barely eked out a win against Kiba, and went on to the final round with me. So when Kakashi ditched us to train Sasuke I had a longtime associate as a witness for everything that followed.

-oOoOo-

"What kind of ninja are you, Sakura?" Ebisu asked encouragingly. "Not the kind who's too timid to try, I hope?"

"No, sensei," I replied as I stepped out onto the water, and walked all the way out to where he stood on my 'first' try. "I'm the kind with perfect control. I've never needed more than one try to learn anything to do with chakra."

"You're awesome, Sakura!" Naruto shouted. I grimaced.

"No, I'm not," I told him seriously. "Until four days ago I was a silly little fan-girl with a crush who thought playing ninja would get her attention. When those Sound ninja tried to murder us all, and I wasn't strong enough to stop them, it opened my eyes."

I turned to Ebisu. "Sensei, I've never trained seriously before, but I know now how stupid I was. I'm ready to become a real kunoichi. I need to become strong enough to stand by my comrades. Strong enough to protect the people I love, and to defend the village from those who would destroy us. I have a long way to go, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get there. Will you help me?"

Yeah, it was corny, but Konoha is like that. Ebisu eyed my feet, still perfectly dry despite the fact that I was standing on water, and frowned. "You do have potential, Sakura. But your jounin sensei was quite specific about what techniques you should be shown."

"I'm not asking for more techniques, sensei. I'm asking you to push me as hard as possible, and help me turn myself into a worthwhile ninja."

A jounin who specializes in teaching wasn't going to turn that one down.

The funny thing was the training actually helped. My taijutsu reflexes were as scrambled as the rest of my brain, with the skills my demon self had stolen with her Sharingan randomly intermixed with the styles I'd learned under Gai and the moves I'd developed myself. Fortunately it wasn't too hard to push all my old memories away and play clueless novice the first time Ebisu showed me any particular move, and then pull them back out and reassemble the pieces when he wasn't watching. Within a week he'd decided I was some kind of natural taijutsu genius, and of course Naruto was keeping up with massive shadow clone training and sheer stubbornness.

Mind you, I was still an emotional wreck. I managed to stay professional with Ebisu most of the time, but to anyone I'd ever had a personal connection to I was unbearable. Even Naruto started giving me a wide berth, which said something considering what a raging bitch I was to him before the loops. Of course, it might have just been that he didn't know what to do when I'd suddenly burst into tears, or kiss him out of the blue, or drag Hinata out of her hiding spot and insist that she join us for lunch. It was bad enough that Ebisu pulled me aside at one point to ask if I had any mental conditions that weren't in my file, and it took all my decades of practice at lying on the fly to convince him to put off sending me to a shrink until after the exam.

During the whole month of training the only technique Ebisu showed me was Body Flicker, but I made sure he noticed that by the end I had that and the basic three academy techniques fully mastered – which to me means being able to do them without seals or concentration, in the middle of a taijutsu move, without smoke or flickering or any other obvious sign to give me away. I also made it obvious I'd figured out I was earth-natured, and asked a lot of 'purely theoretical' questions about the mechanics of inventing low-level techniques.

Oh, yes, I was building a nice back story. Most days I even remembered why.

-oOoOo-

"Sir! I've got an emergency situation!"

I dropped off the roof and staggered to my feet in front of the pair of shogi players, panting slightly after my long run. Asuma looked up slowly, taking in my bloodstained clothes and the depleted state of my shuriken pouch, and his ever-present cigarette drooped. "Sakura? What happened to you?"

"I picked the wrong spot for some last-minute training," I replied. "There's a party of over four hundred Sand nin approaching the city from the south, maybe four or five hours behind me. I don't know what's going on, but a couple of their scouts tried to kill me when I ran."

Shikamaru sighed, and began picking up the shogi set. Asuma stood, and gave me a concerned look. "You're right, this is serious. But why did you come to me instead of telling the gate guards?"

"There's no way a force that size could get so close to the city without inside help," I pointed out. "You were the first jounin I could find who I'm sure wouldn't be in on a plot against the Hokage."

He nodded. "Well done. Come with me, we're going to see my father."

So much for the invasion. Now I just had to get promoted.

-oOoOo-

Sasuke was seriously pissed that he wasn't going to be able to fight Gaara after all, which I found pretty amusing considering how many times I'd seen the Sand jinchuuriki crush him like a bug. When they reshuffled the 'random' matches I found myself up against Shikamaru, which seemed imminently doable.

He looked up at the stands with a sigh, and started to say something.

"If you give up without a fight I'm going to follow you around for the next month causing you as much aggravation as humanly possible," I growled. "Take a dive if you don't want to get promoted, but I need to put on a good show first."

"You aren't the same girl I knew at the academy," the lazy genin drawled. "Alright, then. It's a pain, but better an hour of bother than a month."

Shikamaru is a surprisingly tough opponent, with an incredible tactical sense and a preternatural ability to read his opponent's moves. But he still needed a hand seal to activate his shadow bind, and his shadows moved slowly enough to give me plenty of options for evading them. I opened by body flickering into melee range, and immediately verified that he was no match for me at taijutsu. But I needed to show off a little for the judges, so I let him fend me off with his shadow after a quick exchange of blows. Each time he reached for me with a shadow bind I evaded with a different method – body flicker, replacement, distracting clones, pretty much everything that can be done with the basics. I henged into a rock and let my clones wear him out for a few minutes, until he realized none of them were real and worked out my actual position. I even let him catch me once, just so I could demonstrate teleporting myself out of the bind with a perfectly controlled replacement technique. That was a jounin-level application of the technique, and one of the fanciest tricks I planned to show off.

His eyes went wide. "Are you sure I can't forfeit now?" He whined.

"No worries, Shiki, I think we've put on enough of a show. After all, a good kunoichi doesn't reveal all her tricks! I think it's time for the one-hit knockout now."

"Oh, great," he groaned, and settled into a defensive stance.

I cloaked myself in a jumble of overlapping illusion clones to cover palming a knockout grenade, and replaced it with one of the rocks at his feet. I'd put a sound-suppression seal on it to keep it from hissing, so his first hint of what I'd done was the smell of the gas. Of course, at that point it was too late.

The crowd cheered. I bowed to the Kage's box with a grin. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why every ninja is taught the basic three. Maybe next round we'll see what other techniques I have."

Naruto beat Neji, and Sasuke beat Shino, so the final rounds were all team seven. Then I got to watch Sasuke and Naruto fight, which was fun right up until the brooding asshole picked out the real Naruto and put a chidori through his belly. A hush fell over the crowd until the medics announced that he was still alive, and carried him off the field.

"That was uncalled for, Sasuke," I growled as I stepped back into the arena. "I was going to make this a friendly fight, but now I'm going to put you in the hospital right next to our teammate. When he's fine in a couple of days and you're still in traction you can use the time to think about how you treat your comrades."

"You?" He scoffed. "You may not be as useless as you used to be, but you still can't touch me. I'll knock you out with one hit."

He activated his Sharingan and charged me, not even bothering with a probing attack. I suppose he was expecting me to dance around like I had with Shikamaru, but against his eyes that would have been a fatal mistake. Instead I stepped into his attack, letting it hit me so I could land a punch of my own at the same time. His blow put a bruise on my cheek that would look terrible in the morning. Mine broke two ribs.

He staggered back, but I wasn't about to give him time to think. I launched into an aggressive combination attack that occupied all his attention for several seconds, while I turned the ground behind him into a field of stone spikes. He must have seen the chakra release of the technique with his Sharingan, but he was so busy he didn't have time to wonder what I'd done before he stepped on one.

After that the fight was pretty much over.

-oOoOo-

I got promoted.

Kakashi was shocked at how quickly I'd improved, but Ebisu and Naruto had been watching every step of the way. Every technique I'd used was something I could have actually done as a genin if I'd ever applied myself, and both my perfect chakra control and erratic displays of super-strength had been noted on my file as far back as the academy. So Kakashi got some ribbing from the other jounin for overlooking a prodigy, and I got my jacket.

It was amazing how good it felt to finally win some small measure of public recognition for my skills.

Sasuke was also promoted, despite having tried to murder his teammate. Naruto wasn't. I smelled trouble brewing there, but fortunately the two of them never had to work together again. It was a week before Sasuke was fit for duty, and he deserted the next day.

By then my mood swings were settling down to something more manageable, and I was starting to regret sending Hinata to Naruto. But seeing the world after the end of the chuunin exam was such a breath of fresh air that I didn't want it to end, and besides I had a long way to go before I could claim to be fully recovered. I still couldn't use most of my better techniques, and Hinata would probably kick my ass in a sparring match without breaking a sweat. I was no good to them in my current state.

I spent a few more weeks in Konoha, repairing some of the more essential parts of my jutsu library while I enjoyed the novelty of being sent on missions I didn't know anything about. But my mindscape didn't seem to be recovering any more on its own, and the constant pressure of maintaining my cover made it hard to find enough time to make any progress. So when we ran into Itachi and Kisame in a little town on the edge of the Konoha Security Zone I took the opportunity to fake my death in the ensuing battle.

-oOoOo-

The crisp mountain breeze turned my breath to steam, but the blanket of warm air I held close to my body kept me comfortable despite the chill. Snow Country in winter is a deadly environment to most travelers, but a properly prepared ninja can visit any locale in relative comfort.

Of course, I wasn't just passing through. The shelter I was building was a sturdy structure of fused earth and stone, sunk three feet into the ground and extending back twenty feet into a tall cliff of solid granite. The glass windows had been tricky with my limited sampling of earth techniques, but the view they'd give of the uninhabited valley below was worth it. A rocky goat track was the only path leading down to the valley floor, but for a girl who can walk on vertical cliffs as easily as a garden path that was hardly a concern.

I eyed the dark clouds that were gathering in the high mountains to the north, preparing to cover the landscape in another foot or more of snow, and smiled. Here, surrounded by the pristine beauty of a land untouched by man, I could meditate and train and heal for as long as it took to put myself back together. Let the world go on without me, until I was ready to face it again.


	14. Idyl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Of course, he doesn't even appear in this chapter, so maybe I should say I don't own Sakura instead?

* * *

Life on the mountain was lonely at times, but not having an audience to fool or an act to keep up was an enormous relief. For the first time in decades I could just relax and do whatever I wanted to, without having to worry about what someone would think or whether I was going to blow my cover. I was in heaven.

In the mornings I trained my body. My original self had become a taijutsu master the hard way, and my demon had stolen ever style three hidden villages had to offer, but blending the broken fragments of those skills together into something that worked well for me took effort. I started with bits of speed-based styles meant for kunoichi, with their mastery of dodging and precision strikes and conservation of chakra. The fluid evasion of jyuuken complemented that approach, as did the confusion and invisibility genjutsu I'd learned in recent years. As my skill solidified I began to weave replacements and clones and more elaborate illusions into my kata, regained my old deft touch at regulating my jutsu-born strength on the fly, and finally found the key to applying the same technique to my speed.

When I'd begun I was still a young girl, but as my ability to wield high-level techniques gradually returned I began to perfect my body as well as my skills. Unfettered by the need to avoid attention I aged myself a week or more every day, until by the time the winter snows stopped falling I was a young woman of twenty instead of a child. I made myself lean and strong, restoring all the resilience and endurance I'd developed in those long loops of taijutsu training. I'd thought to make myself beautiful after that, but when I was done I looked in the mirror at the sleek, fey creature I'd become and realized there was no need. I didn't have to compete with Hinata's figure, or Ino's hair, or Anko's aggressive sexuality. For the first time in my life I found I was comfortable with the body I wore, and that was enough.

In the afternoons I meditated, turning my senses inward in an effort to restore order to my battered soul. Some days I dropped all the way to my innermost vision of myself, and spent hours sorting through the heaps of thought and memory that lay there in jumbled disarray. Other days I stopped in the place I called my mindscape, and worked at pushing back the swirling chaos and coaxing life from the barren earth. Both projects were exhausting, painfully slow and prone to triggering long episodes of confusion and self-doubt, and for a few weeks I wasn't sure I would ever make any progress. But then one day I was meditating in the more conventional way, trying to achieve some tiny bit of serenity, when I hit on the idea of contemplating my name.

Three syllables. Seven notes. A single symbol, if I ever chose to write it down. Yet somehow everything I was or had been or could be was there, only hints at the surface, but as I teased at it the tiny snatch of song blossomed in my mind into a symphony of hidden complexity. It was exactly like the more advanced seal arrays, where you cover an entire room with a complex diagram of thousands of symbols and then they shrink to a single unremarkable character on command.

I spent a day and a night and most of the next day in wordless contemplation of the promise and possibility that I'd discovered in that one word. So many paths. So many dichotomies. So many choices. But the same themes underlay them all, and I emerged with a truer understanding of my own nature than I could ever put into words. As the sun set I stood on the barren earth of my mindscape, and sang a song of life and hope and redemption in the key of my true name. Then I laid down to sleep, and for once my rest was untroubled by nightmares of misery and madness.

When I awoke, what had been bare earth was dotted with fresh green shoots reaching up to meet the dawn.

-oOoOo-

Even in the depths of winter the mountains were full of life, and despite having a ninja's appetite I never wanted for food. There were rabbits everywhere, and once I learned to glide soundlessly over fallen snow I could catch them bare-handed with ease. There were deer in the lower valleys, that I could outrun easily and bring down with a deft flick of a kunai. There were fish in the frozen ponds that I could catch with chakra strings, and mountain goats that never seemed to figure out that I could run up a cliff face to reach them. Gathering food took just enough effort to be satisfying, although a diet of pure meat did get old after awhile.

There were also wolves in the valley, and a snow leopard that lived on the higher slopes of my mountain, but they were smart enough to recognize me as a predator rather than prey. This amused me at first, but after the second time I ran across the wolf pack while hunting and they quietly slunk out of my way I resolved to leave them alone. Anything intelligent enough to spot the difference between a normal human and a chakra adept is too close to sentience to have a place on my menu.

-oOoOo-

By the time the snows began to melt there were fresh saplings springing up in my mindscape, and what was once a tiny patch of bare earth had grown into a wide field of soft grass dotted with wildflowers. But between wind and weather and the inevitable training accidents my clothing was reduced to rags, and my efforts to make something wearable out of the hides of my kills were less than appealing. So one fine spring morning I made my way down the mountain to the valley below, and followed the stream at its foot in search of civilization.

Twenty miles to the south the stream fed into a small but navigable river. A mile further on I found a little trading post with a dock and rooms for rent, surrounded by a modest cluster of farms and a few shops of the sort that cater to trappers and hunters. I must have been an odd sight, with my long pink hair and ragged clothes, because all conversation stopped when I walked in the door.

There was a cluster of chairs around a massive chunk of granite that apparently served as a table on one side of the room, next to a fireplace big enough to warm the place even in the dead of winter. A long wooden counter that apparently doubled as a bar ran along the back wall, and a row of wooden cabinets behind it held a variety of goods – bows and arrows, tents, bolts of cloth, a couple of bear traps, and a considerable array of packs and pouches and assorted small items.

I nodded to the burly fellow behind the counter as I approached, ignoring the cluster of rough-looking men eating lunch by the fire. "I'm looking to make a trade," I told him. "I need new clothes, and blankets, and some other odds and ends, but I don't have any cash. Is there anyone in town who needs healing?"

He eyed me speculatively. "We got an herb lady," he said. "But she don't fix everything. You a real doctor?"

I nodded.

"You can heal me, angel!" One of the customers interrupted with a laugh. "Just sit that fine ass on down in my lap, and uncle Jiro'll make sure you get just what you need."

"Excuse me for a moment," I told the guy at the counter, and vanished. I reappeared next to laughing boy, and bent to pick up their cute little boulder-table. I lifted the three-ton mass over my head with one hand, and put the other on my hip.

"Boys, I know what I look like, and I'm sure you must be short on women up here, so I'll let that one slide. But my 'fine ass' belongs to a man who turns into a dragon, and the next guy who mouths off to me is going to need be lucky if he just needs a new face. Got it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Laughing boy stammered, as the others all nodded frantically. "Sorry, ma'am. Won't happen again!"

"Good." I vanished in a little swirl of softly-scented sakura petals, letting the boulder crash back to the floor with just enough force to rattle their teeth as I reappeared at the counter. "Idiots," I muttered. "Is it really that hard to see what I am? Ah, well. Yes, I'm a fully qualified doctor and chakra-healer."

"Old Kaneda took sick over the winter, don't seem to be getting better," the counter guy observed amiably. "His wife's the local seamstress, could probably do you up something."

"It's a start."

-oOoOo-

Tanner's End was a rough little place, but I found myself visiting again every month or so. There were so many little things I couldn't make for myself, and found that I didn't want to live without now that I had a source of supply. Clothing and blankets, herbs and seasonings, cooking implements and food that wasn't meat. Such a small settlement didn't need a doctor often enough to pay for it all, but I soon found a comfortable side business selling the stone crockery I'd learned to make while practicing earth control. My first efforts were heavy and fragile, but by midsummer I'd worked out how to fuse earth and stone into thin, hard shapes with a variety of colors and textures. Experimenting with such subtle effects was a relaxing change from the massive brute force of earth-based combat techniques, and I spent many a weekend playing with ideas and learning what I could do. Selling the results of those experiments wasn't going to make me rich, but it made the difference between hunting for most of my food and buying it in town.

By the end of the season my combat effectiveness was easily back to the level I'd reached before my little misadventure with the Sharingan. My chakra was stronger than it had ever been, probably due to the merger of all my aspects, and the hole in my psyche that Hinata had patched for me was finally healed. I was healthy enough to rejoin Naruto and Hinata without being ashamed of myself, and sane enough that I wasn't afraid I'd say or do something crazy and ruin things.

But I didn't want to go back.

There were trees in my mindscape again, but they were young and fragile and a pale shadow of what I felt they could become. I had memories of whole schools of ninjutsu I'd stolen with the Sharingan, that I could easily reconstruct with a bit of time and effort. I'd begun to see how I might go about separating into aspects again without damaging myself in the process, but I was a long way from being ready to try it. My earth techniques were improving by leaps and bounds, enough to make me suspect there was a higher level of earth mastery I could reach if I just continued my training.

I didn't want to be a child again.

I stood atop the highest peak of my mountain as the sun set on the last day of summer, and shook my head at my own foolishness.

"I'm not on a schedule. I can stay here as long as I want. I'll keep at it until I'm finished, or I hit a block I can't get through without help, or until being here alone stops being a pleasant break and becomes a burden."

-oOoOo-

I'd promised myself to find a way to defend my mindscape against intruders, but it took the better part of another long winter to find an approach that might work. A castle would be no barrier against ninja, and the same was true of anything else that could exist in the real world. But my ability to alter my inner world grew quickly with practice, and at length I realized that I could do more than raise walls or rearrange the trees or sing new growth into being. This was my mind, and there was no reason it had to abide by any rules but my own.

So I called to mind a wild jungle, filled with savage beasts and poisonous vines and blood-sucking insects, and sealed my garden of cool grass and sakura trees inside it. The dichotomy somehow made both places more real than they'd been before, and the next morning I found that my chakra had grown substantially. Apparently making my mindscape a better mirror of my nature had all sorts of benefits, but I was too busy constructing defenses to experiment further at the time.

In the first version of the defense there was a portal from jungle to garden, built on seal techniques that would probably work in the real world if I had the strength to power them. But in the weeks that followed I warped the portal and the seals that formed it in my imagination, bit by careful bit, until the portal was simply the space between two hanging vines and the seals were no longer needed.

Then I made it so the portal wasn't there unless you walked three times counterclockwise around a little hill first. But the hill wasn't there until you walked down a particular trail whistling the right tune, and the trail wasn't there unless you held a sprig of mistletoe, and there was no mistletoe to be found unless… well, you get the idea. It took months of effort, but it was worth it. When I was done I raised a little fake garden surrounded by rose bushes in the middle of the forest, and smiled.

"If an attack comes from outside, this is as far as it gets. It doesn't matter if it's a Yamanaka, or an Uchiha, or a rampaging bijuu. If they're careless this decoy should fool them, but even if they're not they won't find the real garden. No amount of brute force will open the way, and no technique based on the real world will bypass my defenses. There are still flaws to correct, but this is a barrier that could stop even an S-rank enemy."

"Which is a good thing, since that's the only kind I seem to have these days."

-oOoOo-

The first snows of my second winter on the mountain were beginning to fall when my solitude was briefly interrupted. I was out hunting the morning after a blizzard, when I picked up what felt suspiciously like human chakra in my valley.

Feeling a bit annoyed by the intrusion I followed the trace downhill to a little copse of trees near the stream, where I found a crude lean-to and a scruffy-looking man trying to start a fire. He wasn't having much luck, since the wood was damp and he was using flint and steel instead of a fire jutsu. But after a moment's observation I realized his left leg was broken, which would make it a bit difficult to forage for dry tinder.

There was another blizzard rolling down from the north, and a lean-to wasn't much of a shelter. He probably wouldn't survive the night.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go hunting up here alone?" I asked as I stalked into the camp. He started and reached for the boar spear that was laid on the snow next to him. I rolled my eyes. "If I was here to kill you, you'd already be dead. Answer the question."

"My partner got spooked and headed off to town a couple days ago," he admitted reluctantly. "Saw some funny-looking rocks and said he didn't want nothing to do with no earth ninja. Crazy git. My name's Kenichi, by the way."

"Sakura," I said, and lit the fire with a camping jutsu. Kenichi's eyes went wide. "And your partner was smarter than you are. Lucky for you I'm just a hermit, and not a team on a secret mission. Let me take a look at that leg."

"Ah, yes ma'am," he stammered. "Um, you're a ninja?"

"I'm retired," I informed him. "Hmm. Clean break in the fibula, but that's a nasty compound fracture in the tibia and it looks like your right hand isn't in such hot shape either. What did you do, walk off a cliff?"

He suddenly became fascinated with the ground. "This area is pretty treacherous," he admitted. "But you have to keep trying new hunting grounds to get good furs. Mink aren't that common these days, and snow leopards are hard to trap."

"There's nothing in my valley but wolves, deer and rabbits," I lied to him with a frown. "So tell your buddies to stay out. I like my privacy."

"If I make it back to town," he said.

"You'll be fine," I told him. Then I focused my will, and transformed his leg and hand back to full health with a carefully regulated effort. He gasped, poked at the spot where the break had been, and gave me a dumbfounded stare.

"But… that's impossible," he muttered. "Even ninja doctors can't do that, can they?"

"Don't ask questions when you know the answer would only bring you trouble," I advised him. "Now, there's another storm coming in so you'd better find some real shelter. But the next time I come down the mountain to hunt I expect to find an empty campsite and no sign of a lost trapper. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he promised. "I'll be off your land as soon as the weather clears."

-oOoOo-

The dead of winter might seem an odd time to practice fire techniques, but it worked out splendidly. At first I'd simply thought the snow that blanketed everything would be a convenient protection against accidental fires, which would otherwise be a common problem with all those Konoha 'breath fire out your mouth' techniques I'd copied. But the cold, wet environment also made such techniques harder to perform, which in turn led me to notice subtle details I might otherwise have missed.

My first day it was a struggle to make a simple Fire Breath come out right, but within a week I had a workable level of control over Grand Fireball and even Fire Dragon. Fire wasn't my best element, and the fact that I had to actually run through all the hand seals for each technique would be a limitation in battle, but I was improving quickly enough that a few months of practice might overcome that problem.

Which was odd, even for me. Lots of ninja can work more than one element, but doing it without seals is supposed to be impossible unless your own chakra nature matches the technique you're trying to perform. Otherwise you need to convert your chakra's elemental nature to the one required by the technique, and no amount of practice will let you internalize the conversion seals for a foreign element. Some people do have more than one affinity, but I'd tested myself years ago. Earth was my element, with a secondary affinity for water that had always seemed too weak to be worth training.

Of course, that was before I scrambled my aspects. Come to think of it, hadn't the Kyuubi said something to me about kami using aspects to master contradictory powers?

I didn't have any chakra-reactive paper, but that isn't the only way to test affinities. Frowning thoughtfully, I returned to my little stone house and dug out a jar of bay leaves I'd bought earlier in the year. I retrieved one, centered myself, focused my chakra senses, and tried the leaf-drying exercise.

The familiar task was as effortless as usual, and I could see the earth-natured chakra flow through my system normally. I nodded, and pulled out another one.

This time I went for the fire-natured version, trying to burn the leaf to ash without invoking a formal technique. I'd never tried this before, and it proved to be much more difficult. I tried to remember what the fire-natured chakra had felt like earlier in the day, when I'd laboriously worked the Fire Breath technique with a full set of seals. It was hot, yes, but that was superficial. Merry. Dancing, floating, hungry, beautiful and dangerous…

_Fire_, I sang to myself, trying to match the feel of my chakra to the word. There was a twinge of pain as the cool crystalline patterns of thought and memory I'd worked so hard to restore flexed, stretched, let go of their moorings and awkwardly began to dance. A surge of hot chakra rushed up my arm into the leaf, and reduced it to a fine cloud of ash.

I laughed in delight, and twirled through a few steps of some half-remembered dance before I realized my hair was on fire.

"Oops." I quenched it with a giggle, and paused to take stock of myself.

"Did I just change my chakra nature? I did, didn't I? And it affected my personality too, just like switching aspects used to. This is so cool! I wonder if I can do it other elements?"

Water came as easily as fire, though again I had to speak the element's name to make the shift. Returning to my default earth nature was nearly effortless, and with a bit of a struggle I even managed air briefly. Then I came to lighting, and discovered that I didn't know a word that meant lightning-as-a-chakra-nature, rather than electrical-current or static-charge or a dozen other more specific manifestations. Without a precise name to use as a focus the inner nature of lightning chakra eluded me, and I found myself unable to make that shift.

But it was still a neat discovery, with all kinds of potential uses. Not least of which was the fact that changing chakra natures seemed to rely on the same mental flexibility that I'd once used to switch aspects, and practicing it might make my eventual goal of recreating a second aspect attainable.

It was a busy winter.

-oOoOo-

The spring thaw found me with what I considered a good chuunin-level mastery of all three of my new elements, although most chuunin could never have managed C-rank techniques without hand seals the way I could. It still took me a minute or so to shift my chakra nature, which made the trick useless in a real fight, but making the change didn't tire me the way it had at first. I was becoming confident that I'd be able to re-aspect myself along elemental lines if I wanted to, and I was seeing hints that I might be able to take on two compatible natures at once with a bit more work. So I was in a good mood when I dropped into Tanner's End for my first supply run of the new year.

I had considerably more business waiting for me than expected. Apparently Kenichi had talked, and the story had grown in the telling as they often do, because there were a dozen people from nearby villages waiting in hopes of cures for all sorts of ills. Most of them were the sorts of medical problem I'd treated before, but the six year old girl with the cleft lip was well beyond the limits of any village healer. I thought at first she must have been hurt in an accident, until my scan revealed that the problem was congenital. Most medical techniques simply increase the body's ability to heal itself, which makes them useless for defects that the body thinks are natural.

"Please, say you'll help," the little girl's mother said anxiously. "All the other healers say it's hopeless, but there has to be something you can do."

"That's a tricky problem," I temporized. "The major ninja villages have medic-nin who could do reconstructive surgery to fix it. But it's an expensive procedure, and it usually leaves scars."

The little girl gave me a hopeful look. "Can you help me?" She asked. "So Rei and Yoko won't tease me anymore? Please, pretty kami lady?"

I sighed. I didn't want to attract attention, but I didn't have the heart to turn her away. "I'm not a kami, sweetie, but I can help. Just hold still for a minute, and I'll give you the prettiest smile in the village."

-oOoOo-

That evening I sat on a rock overlooking the little lake at the heart of my valley, and contemplated the gulf that separates the world of elite ninja and supernatural beasts from that of these simple country peasants. I'd always known that a jounin can defeat hundreds of normal opponents at once in battle, but somehow I'd never quite noticed that the rest of our abilities are equally outlandish.

But here, it was hard to ignore. With my strength and speed and endurance I could do the work of a hundred men. With my earth techniques I could throw up a whole town's worth of buildings in a matter of days, and my handiwork would probably stand for centuries. With my healing…

I turned a stone into a knife of glass, and used it to sever the smallest finger of my right hand. I chose not to feel the pain, and with my will already focused on the wound it didn't even bleed. I grew it back with no more effort that it would take to form a shadow clone, and noted absently that using my transformation technique to heal was getting easier with practice.

I could cure almost any physical ill, as long as I could sense the cause, and I was beginning to suspect that even old age wasn't beyond me. Spiritual injuries were more difficult, and I couldn't raise the dead… but I'd seen it done. Was this what it meant, to be an S-rank ninja? To stand so far outside the ordinary limits of humanity that normal people mistake you for a kami?

"Maybe that's why elite ninja are so prone to megalomania," I said with a chuckle. At least that was one flaw I wasn't likely to fall prey to. My demon self's memories made it clear just how insignificant our tiny world is in the vastness of the cosmos, and even the greatest ninja are no more than insects to the higher kami. A class one deity can erase an entire world's existence with a word, and I had the distinct impression that there were higher levels of celestial powers above even them.

"But we have so much power compared to normal people. Why do we only use it to destroy?"

I'd learned hundreds of ninjutsu in my life, and could still use dozens. But aside from my medical techniques they were all meant for war. Shouldn't there be techniques for peace? Earth users could be fantastic engineers. Fire specialists could work metal and power industrial equipment. Water users could call rain and control floods. Air adepts can fly, one of the most useful powers I can imagine.

I shook my head sadly. "We've spent so many generations locked in an endless power struggle that no one even thinks about anything else. Ninja wars turn on subterfuge and the personal power of our elites, so why bother worrying about how the common people live? Why should they have doctors, or roads, or warm homes with roofs that don't leak?"

I'm sure some people felt otherwise, but it was so easy to let the constant struggle for an edge in battle crowd out everything else. I'd done it myself, despite having limitless time and what I was beginning to realize must be a phenomenal talent for jutsu engineering.

"Not anymore," I vowed. "I have to become as strong as I can, because if I can't protect my home nothing else matters in the end. But I'm not going to forget about the ordinary people. Somehow, there has to be a way to help them too. Maybe we could train civilians in peaceful techniques, or use seal mastery to build helpful machines, or somehow give more people control of their chakra. Maybe I just need to invent those peaceful techniques, and teach them when the loop ends, and the rest will follow."

"Or maybe we need to end the wars," I mused. "Unite all the elemental countries under a single government, and bring stability to the world. If we were strong enough that no one thought they could challenge us…"

I thought back to Naruto's last battle with Gaara, and smiled. "That just might work. What do you know, maybe wanting to conquer the world doesn't always make you the bad guy."

-oOoOo-

Fortunately my corner of Snow Country was remote enough to discourage visitors, so only a tiny trickle of 'hopeless' cases found their way to Tanner's End to seek my help. I took to visiting the place two or three times a month instead of once, just to make sure no one died while waiting for me, but the patients were still rare enough that treating them didn't interfere with my training.

Which was a good thing, because over the long lazy days of summer I made two breakthroughs that I felt would serve me well in the years to come. The first was shifting my chakra to take on both earth and fire natures at the same time, a difficult trick that opened up all sorts of technique possibilities. The second came when I tried to do the same thing with water and earth. For some reason this was a much more difficult combination despite the fact that I'd originally had a weak affinity for water, and I spent hours at a time shifting my chakra from one element to the other while I tried to find the right balance to encompass both.

Then one afternoon I pushed a little too hard, and lost my balance. I fell in a sudden tumbling confusion, and found myself lying in a jumble of limbs in the garden of my mindscape. I'd been through this enough times to know what that meant. I disentangled myself from another pink-haired girl, and we frowned at each other.

"If this is another-" we both began angrily, and stopped. Blinked, in unison. Slowly smiled, still in unison.

"I'm earth-natured," I said.

"I'm water," she confirmed.

"So that's how we make an aspect!" We both exclaimed. Then we embraced, and flowed back together.

A moment later I opened my eyes on the real world, once more alone in my head. The split had been purely temporary, and easily reversed. But this time I had only a little bit of a headache, and after a short rest and an hour of trial and error I managed to do it again.

Once I'd found the trick it was easy. I could split myself temporarily along any pair of affinities, and merge again just as easily. While I was split my aspects could trade control of my body back and forth just like I'd done with my original healer/warrior dichotomy, and one of us could make a clone for the other to use as a body. Better still, once there were two of me we could trade bits of personality and memory back and forth just like I'd done with Naruto's version of me. That was more of a strain, but as long as I was careful about merging in an orderly fashion when I was done it didn't seem to do me any harm.

But my chakra was noticeably weaker when I split myself, and I found that I didn't always like the tradeoff. Besides, newly-formed aspects based on different chakra natures turned out to make for poor company. They were essentially me with a slightly different emotional mix, which meant we tended to talk in unison and think exactly alike most of the time. Maybe if I kept the same split for a few weeks that would change, but at the time I was still fascinated by the splitting process itself. If I could learn to do that as fluidly as I wove my combat techniques I'd be immune to three-fourths of the mental attacks I'd ever heard of, including Sharingan genjutsu.

So instead of settling on a new division I practiced splitting and merging myself in different ways, until the process was as natural as water walking. That, and my ongoing project to master fire and water techniques, occupied my training time all through that summer and fall.

-oOoOo-

"Lord Tashimoto requires your presence in the capital, to attend to his pregnant wife," the samurai insisted. He had three men with him, all armored and armored in traditional fashion, and from the strength of their chakra they had better training than your usual soldiers. They might actually be able to match a genin team in a fair fight.

I crossed my arms and scowled at them. "If I go to the capital I'll get dragged into your politics, and I have no interest in wasting my time on court intrigue. If Lord Tashimoto's wife needs healing she can see a doctor there, or come out here and wait for me just like everyone else."

The samurai's hand fell to his katana. "That was not a request, honored healer. If you will not come voluntarily we will bring you by force."

I called up the full force of my chakra to form a swirling blue aura of power around me, and focused a Killing Intent genjutsu on them. The leader paled and took a step back. One of his men passed out from fear, and another wet himself.

"You have no power to compel me, little man," I growled. "Now take your arrogant presumption and go, before I change my mind about letting you live!"

They left in such haste they almost forgot to take their unconscious companion with them. I dropped the aura as the door slammed shut behind them, and turned back to the cluster of patients waiting by the fireplace.

"Now," I said with a friendly smile. "Who was next?"

-oOoOo-

Fire and earth make a lovely combination.

I'd never been very impressed with Konoha fire techniques. I mean, how many different ways do you need to be able to breathe fire at your enemies? After mastering Fire Dragon I'd quickly used my knowledge of shape manipulation to experiment with other approaches, and for awhile Fire Claw and Flame Shield were part of my close combat style. But without the air influence of a big exhalation it was hard to get any range out of a fire attack, and harder to get enough intensity to do fatal damage to a serious opponent.

It was a cold winter, and a mountain covered with several feet of snow seemed like a good place to experiment with alternatives.

Making a fire-natured Rasengan was the obvious way to beat the penetration problem, although I must have blown up a hundred shadow clones before I got it to work. Considering that I usually master A-rank techniques in two or three tries I doubted anyone else would be duplicating that little trick. Flame Rasengan created a whirling ball of plasma that gave off an eerie keening sound and carved through stone as easily as air, and for a few weeks I thought that was going to be the big payoff from my extended foray into fire techniques.

But mixing fire with earth made lava. I could shape it like water, throw it, project it in streams that would melt steel and vaporize living tissue. Ok, so it took a lot of chakra to make, but it was incredibly useful. I burned my arms off a few times before I got the hang of fireproofing myself, but that project led to a neat little Lava Clone technique and hinted at the possibility of actual elemental transformations. Of course, screwing up a technique to turn myself into flame or lava or even earth would be instantly fatal, so that research would have to wait for a series of short loops.

Still, it was the biggest increase in my combat power I'd seen in years. I couldn't afford to throw around big, slow-moving blasts of lava that a serious enemy would just dodge, but over the course of the winter I carefully crafted efficient techniques for forming weapons out of the stuff. First kunai, then a proper sword, then a whip. They were all made of white-hot liquid stone, which was impossible to parry and did horrendous damage to anything they struck. I could one-punch just about anyone I normally fought with a weapon like that.

I'm sure Orochimaru would just hit me with a water jet and let the resulting steam explosion flash-fry me, but he's not exactly your normal opponent.

-oOoOo-

Astoria's business card was one of the last things I found in my mental housecleaning. At first I wasn't ever sure what the little rectangle of paper was, since the last time I'd seen the thing it was still glowing from her touch. It said:

_Astoria of the Fertile Field_

_Goddess Third Class, Category Two, Trainee_

_Office of the System Administrator_

_3325-4343-3032-5546-3183-2951_

I gave the long string of digits a contemplative look, and groaned. My demon memories informed me it was a comm code, but I didn't have access to either of the celestial systems. I couldn't just summon a terminal and call her, and she probably wouldn't appreciate being the target of a demonic communion ritual.

"Well, there's bound to be another way," I said to myself. "Maybe the Hyuuga know a communication technique that isn't based on human sacrifice? I'll have to ask Hinata."

-oOoOo-

Aspecting myself was a neat way to gain an instant ally, but the fact that I had only one body was a serious limitation. I could give her a clone to inhabit, but shadow clones are fragile and elemental clones are much weaker than my real body. I'd actually hit the limits of human ability in that department, and I was loath to give up the advantage of being as fast and strong and tough as it's physically possible for a person my size to be. So one fine spring day I set out to try something different.

I knelt on the soft new grass in a hidden hollow on the lower slopes of my mountain, and drew a sharp shard of glass across my wrist. The blood that rushed out was full of my chakra, and I shaped it into a ball with an improvised technique. After a moment I healed the wound, and turned my attention to the blood.

It was still alive, and every cell in it bore a copy of my genes, so it was as viable a target for my personal transformation technique as any other part of me. I gathered my chakra, called to mind the same template I'd used to shape the body I currently wore, and activated the technique.

A river of chakra flowed out of me as the ball quivered and grew, sprouted bones and tendons, developed organs, sheathed itself in muscle and skin. In less than a minute a perfect replica of myself lay on the ground before me. I split myself into aspects, and bent to touch my lips to the copy. My new-formed water aspect surged through the point of contact and into her new body, which jerked convulsively and began to cough.

I was momentarily alarmed to see blood on her lips, but she waved me off with a smile. "Just… gack… didn't transform it all," she explained. "Got some other flaws too, but nothing major. I'll have myself fixed in a minute. What about you?"

"That took about a third of my chakra, but I bet we can get it down with practice. Nice. This could be a viable clone technique."

My water aspect started to agree, and then stopped with a frown. Then she laughed. "Wow, talk about tunnel vision. Do you really not get what we just did? This is a real body, not a clone. If you die I can make you a new body, and you can do the same for me. We just invented a self-resurrection technique."

I sat back, stunned. "You're right," I said after a moment. "Also, we can be in two places at once, and fake our own death in a way that would fool anyone, and…wow. This is big."

-oOoOo-

Making bodies was hard, but it got easier with practice. For that matter, it was good practice for healing in general. I'd already reached the point where I didn't need formal techniques to do minor healing on myself, but a few months of serious body-making work strengthened that talent into something more like chakra control than normal healing. At first I had to laboriously construct a transformation template for each variation on my form that I wanted to try out, but each template I built taught me more about my own body and techniques than I'd known I had left to learn. Soon I could change little things like age and physical conditioning on the fly, without sacrificing the detailed realism that made my transformations more than just a disguise.

Yes, age was a little thing. By summer anything that fit my own genetics was a little thing, really. Taking Hinata's form was much harder, despite all the medical scans I'd done on her in our time together, because I didn't have a copy of her genes to focus the transformation. I couldn't duplicate he Byakugan for the same reason, though I felt certain I could give myself Sharingan eyes again if I ever wanted to.

Of course, if I did that in full knowledge of what it meant there was no way I'd get out of the contract a second time. No thanks.

I could turn a tissue sample from someone else into a complete, healthy body, but the chakra cost was near the limit of what I could manage even now. Worse, wearing someone else's body was profoundly uncomfortable. After a few abortive experiments I turned my attention back to self-transformation, looking for ways to make larger changes for less chakra. It was by far the most complex technique I'd ever set out to master, but as the months passed I felt that I was making slow but steady progress.

-oOoOo-

By the end of summer I was actually feeling lonely now and then, and I'd started spending a lot of time split just to get a little company. That told me it was going to be time to end my long period of isolation soon, but I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to go about it. Should I just stop my heart, and let the loop take me back to my childhood again? Or should I go back to Konoha, and see what my old friends had made of themselves by now? That could be tricky to pull off, but I was curious.

I thought about it off and on as I worked on my transformations. I'd also started working on my chakra capacity again now that I had techniques I really needed more power to get the most out of, and was rather pleased that I was finally approaching Gai's level in that respect. Then one morning I spotted a pair of visitors who felt like ninja making their way up my valley.

They were clearly making an effort to let their presence be felt, so I moved to a clearing a mile south of my home and let my own masking slip. There was something familiar about their chakra, which was odd in itself. I hadn't been able to feel auras so clearly before my little misadventure in loop-crossing, so there weren't many people I had a clear impression of. It must be someone I'd known for a long time before then, but hadn't met in my last few loops.

I caught a glimpse of them through the trees, but it didn't help. The woman was old and wrinkled, with long white hair and a slightly stooped walk. The man seemed younger, though his hair was equally white, but it was the blood-soaked bandages covering the stump of his right arm that caught my eye. So, they were here for help. Normal techniques could never replace a lost arm, but I could.

Then they emerged from the trees, and I gasped.

"Tsunade! Jiraiya! What happened to you?"

Tsunade looked old, closer to seventy than her usual early-thirties, and her face was worn with pain and exhaustion. Jiraiya was even worse off, wrapped in bandages from waist to neck and leaning on Tsunade for support.

Tsunade gave me an appraising look. "Ah, the mysterious Sakura," she said. "I thought you must be a missing nin."

"Well, yes," I admitted. "I was a Konoha nin, once. But I can't imagine the Hokage sending the Sannin to hunt down some mountain hermit healer, so what on earth are you doing here?"

"You have a true regeneration technique," she replied. "I can tell, from the stories. Can you restore Jiraiya's arm?"

I gaped at her. "Tsunade… the world's foremost medic-nin… is coming to me for help?" I said weakly. Then I smiled.

"I guess all my hard work has finally paid off," I said. "Yes, I can do it. Come on up to my place. You obviously need rest, and maybe you can fill me in on what's happening while I get the old lech put back together."


	15. Akatsuki

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Oh! My Goddess, or anything else but the actual plot of this fic.

* * *

There was an organization called Akatsuki, whose members were all S-rank ninja that went around subduing jinchuuriki and ripping the bijuu out of them. Their leader was Pein, a man with the power of the Rinnegan who wanted the bijuu for some mad scheme that was supposed to terrify the world into peace, but was more likely to exterminate all of humanity. And three weeks ago he destroyed Konoha.

"He was as bad as the Kyuubi," Tsunade confided. "Even the Professor couldn't stop him. Jiraiya was still critically wounded from losing that arm trying to scout Amegakure, and I was exhausted from trying to save him. He had six bodies that seemed to share the same mind, each with different powers. Every time we killed one another would resurrect it, and his techniques were so powerful! He leveled most of the city with one attack. He thinks he's a god, and I'm not sure he's wrong."

"What about Naruto?" I asked.

"He went missing months ago," she sighed. "We think he went looking for his old teammate, Sasuke. I'm hoping if we can find him, and a few other people, we might have a chance."

I stared at her. "Naruto left the village? _Naruto_? What did you people do, ban ramen and exile all his friends?"

"I don't think he had many friends after he lost his team," Tsunade said sadly. "After his falling out with Kakashi and that blowup with the Hyuuga heiress I don't think there was much left to hold him to the village."

"Hmp. If I was going to make someone a jinchuuriki I think I'd damned well make sure they had a good reason to fight for me. It isn't that hard. Hell, if they'd known how dangerous he is half the girls in the village would have been chasing him instead of Sasuke. But maybe I'm asking too much. None of the villages even seem to think it's a problem that their best people keep going nuke-nin."

"I know what you mean," Tsunade said sympathetically. "But how do you know so much about it? You can't possibly be the Sakura who used to be his teammate."

I sighed. I wished I could tell her, but she'd just think I was crazy.

"You'd be surprised. There was a time," I said, "when I was the best infiltration specialist in Konoha. I know who all the players are and where the bodies are buried."

"Why did you leave, then?"

"Like I said," I replied. "I know who did what and where they buried the bodies. Root, the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, Naruto's ancestry and the politics around his treatment… just because the other villages are even worse doesn't make it right. Eventually there came a time when I couldn't convince myself I was working for the good guys anymore."

Tsunade gave me a speculative look. "I never heard of you, and I worked with ANBU for awhile."

I grinned. "Like I said, I'm the best. I had a transformation technique that I could use to turn into anyone, and a sweet false-memory genjutsu, and after a few years I was a ghost with no past and no real identity. No one knew I existed unless I wanted them to, aside from the Hokage. The transformation is actually what led to my medical breakthrough. Once I got good enough at building quasi-stable chakra matrices to mimic living bodies I realized I could go all the way to full stability."

She gave me a look that said she'd noticed the diversion, but was going to let me get away with it anyway. "That's impossible. I've tried it before, and so has anyone else at our level, but there's just too much detail to mimic. There has to be more to it than that."

"Want to trade?" I asked her. "I'll show you how it works, if you two will show me how to make a summoning contract. Throw in that chakra-storing seal design of yours and I'll even show you how to reverse old age."

She blinked in shock. "Reverse… you're putting me on!"

I smiled sweetly, and reverted to a fifteen-year-old version of myself. "See for yourself," I said. "This is one hundred percent real, and so is the form you first saw me in. I've never tried to teach it to someone else, but if anyone can learn it you can."

She insisted on scanning me thoroughly in both forms, but in the end she was convinced.

-oOoOo-

I don't know why Jiraiya ever thought combining spirit frog essence with his own body was a good idea. Oh, sure, it probably did all kinds of great things for his resilience, but it made healing his injuries a bitch. It took easily fifty times more chakra to transform him than it would a normal person, so I was forced to regenerate his arm in stages over the course of a week instead of all at once. Jiraiya thought my frustration was funny.

"I'm amazed you can do it at all, little lady," he reassured me. "I won't be good for much until I'm over this chakra exhaustion anyway, so don't push yourself."

I found myself admiring his chiseled abs and blushing when he patted my arm, and caught myself with a frown. Some part of me was thinking of a night I'd half-forgotten, and wondering what a repeat would be like. Maybe if I was helpful enough…

I shook my head with a laugh. "Good god, Jiraiya, I never even realized you'd done it. You are one smooth bastard."

He gave me a quizzical look. "Have we met before? I think I'd remember such a beautiful face."

I glanced at Tsunade, who groaned theatrically. "Tell me he didn't," she protested.

"Oh, yeah, he did," I giggled. "I wasn't wearing this face at the time, and I wasn't nearly as good at scanning myself. What is that, some kind of 'fall in love with me without realizing it' genjutsu? But it's been years, so how is it still running?"

Jiraiya looked a bit shame-faced. "No, it's a shiatsu technique. It convinces the subject's subconscious that she's completely head-over-heels whenever she's in close proximity to the user, without having much effect the rest of the time. But I only use that on enemy agents," he insisted.

Tsunade frowned at him, but I waved her off. "It's ok, I can see why he'd have thought I was a spy at the time. And I'm not going to tell you who I was, so don't ask." I split off an aspect, and set her to tracing the subtle trail of emotion through my subconscious. Damn, I'd never realized that kind of thing was even possible.

"Alright, but he's still going to take it off you," Tsunade grumbled. "Damned perverted techniques."

"No, I'll do it myself," I insisted. "I'm a bit of a hentaijutsu expert myself, so I want to make sure I know how to deal with it if it ever happens again."

"It better not happen again," she growled. "Why aren't you upset over this, anyway?"

I shrugged. "Do you get mad when someone tags you in a sparring match? This was back when I still believed his perverted idiot act and thought I could lead him around by his hormones, so it's not like I didn't have it coming. Besides… ah, there we go. Tricky, if I couldn't aspect myself that little 'what am I doing, I like being in love!' thing at the end might have stopped me. Anyway, it's not like he was trying to hurt me even at the time. I've mind-walked a couple of his agents before, and they're usually pretty happy."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Have you, now? So you're really a Yamanaka?"

I grinned at him. "No, I just seduced their clan secrets out of one. You don't really need a bloodline to learn their techniques. You just need to be… flexible."

"Oh, really?" Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Tell me more."

"Perverts," Tsunade sniffed.

I frowned at her. Why was she so grumpy about a little harmless flirting? Jiraiya protested weakly, and they feel to bickering like… my god, it was like watching me and Naruto, if we'd never grown up. But how could a man like Jiraiya possibly have that much trouble with a woman? When he's not being a goofball he can be quite attractive, and with his techniques he could make a statue fall in love.

"Why is someone with your kind of talent wasting her time with that nonsense, anyway?" Tsunade grumbled at me. And suddenly, it all became clear.

Many ninja are afraid of anything that resembles mind control, especially something as seductively appealing as the erotic arts, and Tsunade must be one of them. Maybe someone had tried to control her that way in the past, or maybe she just had a vivid imagination, but either way she one of those ninja who think that that if they ever let someone use hentaijutsu on them they'll end up as a mindless puppet.

She had nothing to fear on that score from Jiraiya, because he was just the kind of man who'd see using his techniques to seduce her as a betrayal of their friendship. It was obvious to me that he had feelings for her, and I doubt they were entirely unrequited. But she didn't trust him, and she knew about his skills, so she'd never be able to believe that anything she felt for him was real.

How sad.

"Honestly?" I replied. "I started because the basic techniques are a lot of fun, and I was kind of a slut when I was a teenager. I kept with it because I wanted to know how to defend myself, especially since certain incidents in my past have made me paranoid about mind control. But I made an important discovery along the way."

"What's that?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"One of the nice things about being a kunoichi is that you don't have to always stay in control," I said gently. "There is nothing more liberating that being able to let down your defenses completely with a lover you can trust, and know that after a night or a weekend or a long vacation of bliss you'll return to yourself just as you were before."

I caught the haunted look in her eye before she managed to hide it again, and knew I'd struck a nerve. But she wasn't going to be convinced so easily.

"Some of us actually have responsibilities," she insisted. "I've seen what happens to ninja who let their guard down with the wrong person. There's no way you can ever be that sure of anyone."

"Actually, there are two solutions to that problem," I replied. "Although I'll admit I hadn't realized it myself until recently. My own solution is to have so many layers of tricky mental defenses that even an expert couldn't keep me turned for long. But that's only feasible because I've got an odd bloodline that lets me split myself and treat my own mind like a physical place."

The Sannin exchanged a speculative glance. "Kami blood?" Jiraiya guessed.

I nodded. "You two are good. Yeah, I can split my mind into aspects, and I know my true name, and my mindscape is a fortress anyway. So while it's always possible I'll run into someone even better than I am, the odds are low enough that I'm not too worried about it these days. But obviously that approach is only viable for someone with a special advantage in mental defense."

"The other solution is the one that my dearest friend adopted. She was a Hyuuga, and I think she must have been a natural sub as well, so she went a bit overboard. But the fundamental concept is sound. If you truly, deeply love someone, your first loyalty is always going to be to them instead of your clan or country. So accept that. Pick a man who has the same ideals you do, who respects your opinion and who you trust to make good decisions, and let yourself go. He doesn't need to control you if you're already willing to follow him anywhere, and if you listen to each other the rest will work itself out."

"You make it sound so easy," Tsunade said bitterly. "But I notice you're out here alone."

"Things happen," I said heavily. "There aren't a lot of sane S-rank ninja to choose from, and anyone below that level wouldn't survive being near me for long. But hey, you guys were practically my heroes when I was an impressionable kid. Maybe things are looking up for me!"

"Oh, ho!" Jiraiya chuckled with a playful leer. "Sounds like a challenge to me!"

Tsunade growled warningly at him.

"Hey, who says it's him I have my eye on?" I teased her. "My first crush was a girl, you know."

Tsunade gave me a shocked look, and I laughed. Oh, I probably couldn't really get them together like this, but some day…

-oOoOo-

"Oh, I get it!" I exclaimed. "The blood signature pulse from the technique gets picked up by the blood binding seal here, then you run it through the splitter and amplifier stages and compare it to all the signatures on the scroll in parallel. That's neat! I never realized you could re-shuffle the individual meta-seals like that."

"How could you miss that?" Jiraiya asked in exasperation. "That's one of the first things you learn once you get into serious seal engineering. Who was your teacher, anyway?"

"Like I said before, I didn't really have one," I explained. "I didn't get interested in anything beyond basic explosive tags and storage scrolls until after I left Konoha, and I've just been picking up bits and pieces as I could."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense," he protested. "You shouldn't even be able to read that array without years of training that you obviously don't have. You certainly shouldn't be able to just glance at it and see how the seals combine. Even with talent it takes years to reach that point with a decent selection of seal arrays, and you didn't even know what half these were until a few days ago."

"Really?" I cocked my head and considered the issue. "I don't see why. It's just like reading, isn't it? The seals are words, their relationships are syntax and grammar, and.. oh, that's why you can mix-and-match them! I see, it's just like forming sentences. Hey, does that mean that designing a new seal array is just a matter of writing out what you want it do? Um, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sakura," he said slowly. "In theory that's true, but no one understands the meanings of the seals or their grammar anywhere near well enough to work with seal arrays like that. Is this one of those things that just came naturally for you? Because if it is I'm going to have to hunt down your old jounin sensei and kill him for wasting such potential."

I blushed a little. "Um, thanks. But no, I don't think it's a bloodline thing, or at least not entirely. I used to struggle with seals before I learned the celestial tongue, but after that it was suddenly easy. Seals are just the written form of the same language, after all."

His eyebrows looked like they were about to take flight, so I stopped there.

"You speak the celestial tongue?" He asked urgently. "How? That knowledge was lost when the Sage of Six Paths died! Did you find a surviving scroll? Can you teach it?"

"I have no idea if I could teach it," I answered honestly. "It would be a big project, but I'd be happy to give it a shot if we ever have a few years to spare. As to how I learned it? I wouldn't recommend trying my method. I was experimenting with some exotic techniques, and I… well, I guess you could say that I saw beyond the Veil of Maya. I'm pretty sure my soul would have just dissolved into the cosmos if it weren't for my bloodline."

He winced. "Definitely not something I want to try. Well then, I'll just have to show you how to use some of that lost knowledge you've got locked in your head, and once we've won this war you can return the favor."

"Deal," I smiled. "So, about that return circuit?"

-oOoOo-

Tsunade absently wiped the sweat from her forehead as she scowled at the mirror, which stubbornly continued to show a seventyish Slug Sannin instead of a younger one. "How do you juggle so many details at once?" She complained.

"Practice, of course," I answered. "It's just like training to do taijutsu while water-walking with a couple of clones out. Well, to be honest I originally came at it from the direction of making a funky special-purpose transformation technique more flexible, but I figured this way would make more sense for you. I'm not sure why this is so hard. You're just trying to change your age and nothing else, right?"

She nodded. "Believe me, that alone is enough. Trying to juggle muscle tone and bone density and skin condition and all the biochemistry and… gah! Even with my genes as a reference, it's too much!"

"Oh, no wonder!" I exclaimed. "No, you're right, doing it like that is much too difficult. I can barely do anything that way, and I've been training for years. No, what you need to do is reverse your focus on that second boar seal, so the chakra flows through the genetic template instead of just referencing it. That way nature does almost all of the work for you..."

-oOoOo-

"That looks suspiciously like my strength boost technique," Tsunade said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She'd been gradually getting the hang of my medical transformation techniques, and her biological age was back in the mid-thirties now, but she was still miles behind me in physical conditioning. We'd been sparring for less than an hour, and she was already getting tired.

"Pure coincidence," I replied innocently. "Besides, my version is optimized for fluid adjustment of the power output, and yours is all about maximum peak boost. I peak out at around six megawatts, but you can probably manage thirty or forty for a couple of seconds at a time."

"But you don't have to telegraph your punches to get full force," she pointed out. "Your version is more refined than mine, and it's a lot more useful against anything but a bijuu. But how are you so fast? You don't have the Byakugan, so you can't be using the Hyuuga speed boost."

"It's all the same technique," I told her with a smile. "I've rebuilt all my muscles to have a freakish tolerance for chakra boosting, and trained myself to enhance all the muscles that are actually exerting force at any given instant while resting everything else. Of course, moving around at full boost is a whole different world. I can break the sound barrier with a leap or a punch, so changing direction quickly can be a problem. I use a lot of Flash Step and Earth Anchor to manage my momentum, but traction is still a major limiting factor for me."

She shook her head ruefully. "You are one serious taijutsu monster, Sakura. I don't suppose I could convince you to help us?"

I blinked in surprise. "Of course I'm coming with you! What, did you think I was going to leave you to save the world by yourselves? Konoha was my home for most of my life. I want a piece of the asshole who destroyed it."

That, and I wanted to collected as much info as I could about this new threat. It would be pretty embarrassing if we finally managed to end the loops, only to get killed by some overpowered psycho a couple of years later. Oh yes, I was looking forward to trying my new skills on these Akatsuki guys.

-oOoOo-

"So, Tsunade tells me you're going to help us?"

Two weeks of recovery had done wonders for the old pervert. His regrown hand was just about fully functional, and his other injuries were long since healed. Tsunade was looking much better as well, although I was amused to note that she was still de-aging herself as part of her daily physical enhancement transformation. Her apparent age was down into the late twenties now, and I had to admit she was getting hot enough it was actually a distraction for me when we sparred. I'd spent a long time alone on my mountain, and I'd had a soft spot for her ever since my old training loops with her.

But she'd spent decades living under an illusion disguise that she'd intentionally set up to look ten years older than she did now, so why the change? Was she trying to catch Jiraiya's eye? Or did she feel some need to compete with me?

Whatever it was, Jiraiya was certainly appreciating the change.

But it looked like they were finally ready to discuss more serious matters. "Yes," I confirmed. "If you plan to avenge Konoha and stop Akatsuki, then I'm with you all the way. I'll even stick around for the rebuilding if we end up picking someone sane as the next kage. So what's the plan?"

"It isn't going to be easy," Jiraiya said with a frown. "Akatsuki is made up entirely of S-rank missing nin, so they're all serious opponents. Sasori and Deidara, Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu – those aren't all of them, but they're the ones we know about. They work in two-man teams, and most of them aren't quite on our level, but even so I don't think we can fight more than two teams at once. What's worse is that even together I don't think we can take Pein, unless he has some weakness we haven't identified yet. We're going to need help."

'Our level', he'd said. As in Tsunade, Jiraiya or Sakura. I felt a thrill of pride at the realization that the Sannin considered me an equal, and had to suppress a sudden urge to do a victory dance. It's one thing to call yourself an S-rank ninja, but quite another to have your childhood heroes agree.

"If we can find Naruto, I can convince him to help," I said confidently. At Jiraiya's skeptical look I turned myself fifteen, and smiled. "I'll just tell him the truth about who I am and why I left, and ask him for help."

They thought I meant the story I'd told them, but knowing Naruto I wouldn't need to lie. I'd tell him about the time loop and my need to put myself back together, and ask him to forgive me for leaving him alone, and that would be that. Although it was tempting to throw in a little seduction as well - having the Sannin around had woken up my sleeping hormones, and they were loudly complaining that I'd spent way too long alone on this mountain.

"If you're really as good at infiltration as you claim, investigating Pein is probably more urgent," Tsunade put in. "Jiraiya's the only agent we've been able to get into Amegakure in years, and he was found out almost immediately. Pein has to have a weakness, but we'll never beat him unless we can find out what it is."

"That's a good point, but we need help too," Jiraiya objected. "We don't have very many allies who can contribute much in a fight like this. Naruto's the only one with the raw power to match Pein, and he's also a natural leader for the other jinchuuriki. If he can recruit the ones who are still alive we might have a chance.

"Well, we don't have to pick one or the other," I said. "I can be in two places at once. Check this out."

Tsunade looked pretty impressed when I built a second body from my blood, and they were both intrigued when I split myself and dropped my water aspect into it.

"There," I said. "Now there are two of me. I'll handle Naruto, and she can infiltrate Amegakure."

"Sounds like a plan," the other me agreed.

"I don't see anything that would give you away," Tsunade grudgingly admitted. "What is that, some kind of flesh clone? Can you really manage that for weeks at a time, with hundreds of miles between you?"

"I'm not a clone," the other me said. "I split my mind in half, and made a body for this half to live in. We each have less chakra that the whole, but we're both completely real. If I get caught and Pein kills me I'll just snap back to our shared mindscape, and I can try again."

Tsunade looked dumbfounded. Jiraiya chortled. "I'm glad you're on our side," he said. "Hey, do you think Pein could be doing the same thing?"

I shook my head. "I hope not. Even three aspects at once takes massive amounts of chakra. To maintain a six-way split for any length of time? If he were that powerful, even the Kyuubi unleashed couldn't stand against him."

-oOoOo-

Three weeks after they first arrived on my mountain the four of us set out for civilization. We'd planned to stay together as far as Yoshiro, an obscure port in Lightning Country that Jiraiya claimed was our best bet for getting back to less frozen climes unnoticed. Then one of me would take a crack at Amegakure, while the rest of our party looked for leads on Naruto.

Pein found us first.

You'd think two of the Sannin plus me would be enough firepower to handle any opponent, but the last Rinnegan user proved my assumption wrong. The Sannin both began summoning the instant they realized who was attacking us, and in a matter of seconds a half-dozen massive toads and slugs filled most of the wide valley where we'd been intercepted. But our opponent had summons of his own, an endless variety of monstrous creatures decorated with strange spikes and piercings that charged recklessly into our allies and proceeded to unleash massive levels of destruction on them. Jiraiya was on the defensive from the beginning, and Tsunade was hard-pressed to even stay alive.

I joined the fight by body flickering behind one of Pein's bodies to plunge a Flame Rasengan through his back, only to find out firsthand how insanely fast he was when he dodged my attack and beheaded me in one lightning move. My overpowered Rasengan detonated an instant later, which at least threw my opponent off the slope and into the river below.

I found myself in my other aspect's head as she tried to disrupt our opponent's summoning with a barrage of water attacks, only to have them intercepted by the big guy that absorbed ninjutsu. Frustrated, she retreated momentarily to rez me.

Building a complete body on the fly took a lot out of me, and the only way I had a chance of hurting these guys would be to push my speed and strength boost techniques to the limit. But at that level I'd be out of chakra in a matter of minutes, especially if I was spamming high-level techniques at the same time. Jiraiya could fight on that level too if he got his Sage Mode running, but Tsunade couldn't.

"I don't think we're going to win this one," my water aspect said.

I nodded. "Yeah, but maybe we can find a weakness. The absorption guy?"

She returned my nod, and set herself. I popped up and tried to roast one of the others with a Fire Dragon, and sure enough the absorption guy suddenly appeared in the way. I went to full boost and charged him while he was occupied with the flame jet, a kunai of white-hot lava forming in each hand as I ran.

At full boost I crossed the two hundred yards between us in less than a second, but my water aspect was even faster. She passed me with a thunderclap of displaced air to engage the Pein that tried to intercept me, and I reached my target unopposed. He actually parried my first blow with that metal rod he used as a weapon, but that just made my lava kunai come apart into a spray of white-hot liquid that washed across it and into his chest. Even chakra-reinforced tissue is no obstacle to that much heat, and the droplets burned dozens of holes right through him. One down.

I threw the other blade at my water aspect's opponent, who dodged of course. She sensed my intent and replaced herself with a water clone that stepped into the flying blade as it passed. The clone instantly exploded into a cloud of superheated steam, and her opponent staggered back with third-degree burns over half his body. But when we both closed in for the kill he body flickered away.

She followed him. I turned to the summoner.

The boss toad was gone by then, but Jiraiya still had a half-dozen giant toads carving their way through a small army of monstrous dogs and birds and stranger things. The summoner noticed my approach, but his techniques were the wrong weapon against me. A gigantic rhinoceros appeared between us, but I just threw my arms over my face and leaped into its charge with my full strength. Stone shattered beneath my feet as I launched myself with a thunderclap, and I penetrated twenty feet into its chest before the damage broke the summoning and it dissipated in a massive cloud of smoke. I flicked most of the gore off my arms as I landed and leaped again, this time headed straight for the summoner with a Flame Rasengan forming in my hand.

Some unseen force slapped me out of the air like a bug, and I slammed into the ground so hard I made a crater in the stone. I felt the flare of chakra that told me Tsunade had triggered her Creation Rebirth seal, and most of the toads went down as well. I found myself pinned to the ground by an immense weight, as if gravity had suddenly become hundreds of times stronger than normal.

My water aspect's body died, and she appeared in my mindscape. Damn it. I needed help, but I couldn't spare the chakra to make yet another real body.

I replaced myself with a rock on the mountainside far above me, and took a split-second to take in the situation. Tsunade's control of her strength boost might be less fluid than mine but she was definitely stronger, since she was on her feet and fighting. But she was badly loosing against the guy I'd blown off the mountain earlier, and at this rate she'd be dead in seconds once her regeneration technique ran out of chakra. Jiraiya had gotten his Sage Mode running at least, and he was holding his own against two of the others with the help of the weird little frog elders sitting on his shoulders. The last enemy was floating in the air above us, apparently doing nothing, so the gravity field was probably his fault.

I spotted my own beheaded corpse just beyond the edge of the gravity field and smiled. It was the work of a few seconds to flicker down to it, re-attach the head, and drop my water aspect into it as I re-started the heart and repaired the incidental damage. I gave her a hand up, and we turned back to the fight.

Pein's last two bodies appeared between us and the others.

"That wasn't a clone," he said. "You actually restored yourself to life. But you don't have the Rinnegan. Who… what are you?"

"An answer for an answer," I shot back with a grin. "How can you run six aspects at once when your chakra is only human?"

"I am a god," he declared arrogantly. "Nothing is beyond my power. But I can be merciful. Answer my question, and I may let you live to serve the cause."

"I've met kami, Pein. You're only a man, and for all your power there is nothing you can do that will stop me for long." I knew better than to repeat a trick against an opponent on this level, so I wrapped myself in chakra-hardened stone and summoned a pair of shadow clones who immediately did the same. A swirling vortex of water sprung up around my double as she blurred into a dozen overlapping images, a distraction to hide the fact that the water itself was her weapon. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Do your worst," I taunted him, "and maybe you can banish me for awhile. But I wouldn't count on it."

He growled in frustration, and attacked.

I gave him a good fight for a couple of minutes, until my chakra ran low and I had to ease off on my speed boost. But by then Tsunade was dead and Jiraiya was desperately working some forbidden suicide technique that I was sure wouldn't make any difference. With no clue how to stop his resurrection ability all the dirty tricks in the world weren't going to win this fight, and we didn't have the raw power to just kill all his bodies at once.

For that, we'd need a man with the power of a bijuu.


	16. Promises

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Sakura, what did you do to this place?_

It was Hinata's voice, but I was lying in my old bed again. In my thirteen-year-old body, damn it, but I'd fix that soon enough. I closed my eyes, and found Hinata standing in my jungle with a faintly nauseous look.

"You might not want to stare at it, sweetie. I was trying to make the space warp as confusing as possible."

She spun to face me, and I realized that was probably the first time I'd ever managed to sneak up on the girl.

"You succeeded," she confirmed. "What is that, three different fractal patterns rotating through each other in four, no, six dimensions? I'm getting motion sick just watching, and I thought I was immune to that. Please, get me out of here."

I chuckled. "Sure, sweetie. Just close your eyes and let me lead you."

"Always," she declared. "But it's been years since I could fully deactivate my eyes, and it's not like eyelids are any barrier to my sight. Can you do that blindness thing to me?"

I caught her face between my hands, and met her gaze as I focused my will in that particular way I'd perfected for shaping my mindscape. "Hinata, the fact that your Byakugan works here means that it's an essential part of your nature, and I will never deny you that again," I said seriously. "But here in my realm, if you close your eyes you can seal off your sight as well. Give it a try."

She closed her eyes, and relaxed with a sigh. "Oh, that's much better. Thank you, Sakura."

I kissed her forehead, and swept her off her feet bridal style. She giggled, and threw her arms around my neck as I carried her down the path to my garden.

"Now this is the Sakura I remember," she sighed. "I'm glad you've gotten better, but I wish you'd let me stay and help."

"I probably should have," I admitted. "That was kind of a manic impulse. But I think I've fixed myself pretty well, so it worked out in the end. How was your visit with Naruto?"

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. "It was a little odd being in your body, but I've been getting used to that. He left a pair of clones in the village to play our parts, and we spent the whole loop traveling. He was so good to me! It's too bad I can't merge with the other Hinata anymore, because those memories would definitely win her over. I feel like all those years alone are just a fading dream."

"Really? Sounds like miss lethal curves might be losing her edge," I teased.

"Oh, you're just jealous," she replied airily. "Don't worry, mistress, I'll still happily dismember our enemies and bathe in their blood with you. Just not anyone who doesn't deserve it. If he found out I'd killed an innocent he'd be disappointed with me, and I couldn't bear that."

I chuckled. "Hinata, have I told you lately that you're psychotic?"

"I know," she chirped happily. "Aren't you glad I'm on your side? Well, yours and Naruto's, but it's not like either of us could handle him alone. I almost died of exhaustion!"

"Lucky girl. Well, as long as you're happy," I told her. "So, is Naruto going to summon us again this loop?"

Her mood turned more serious. "Yes, in about ten minutes. He isn't very happy with you right now, but he'll get over it."

"Hmm. Well, I'll handle that when the time comes. You can open your eyes now, we're here."

Hinata opened her eyes, and gasped in delight. I'd stopped by a deep pond filled with koi under a stand of towering sakura trees in full bloom. Before us was a small open field of lush green grass, with a steep rocky slope beyond. A near-replica of the cozy little home I'd built on my mountain hugged the slope, but this one was built in the path of a fast-moving little stream that cascaded across the roof and down the sides in a dozen miniature waterfalls.

"Sakura, you've changed it so much!" Hinata wiggled out of my arms and stood perfectly still for a moment, which I'd learned was the Hyuuga equivalent of spinning and staring. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Everything here is a part of me, so please don't break anything. But I know there are going to be times when you don't have a body in the material world, so I tried to shape it to be a good home for you."

She threw her arms around me and kissed me soundly.

"I love it!" She exclaimed. "I had no idea you could make something like this. But, um, is there someplace I can train?"

I laughed, and mussed her hair. "Workaholic. Yes, there's a door to the place where violence happens, and I'm sure you'll be right at home there. But this is a better place for anything but breaking things, so this is where I'm going to anchor you. Hold still for a moment, I don't want to make any mistakes with this."

I shifted my awareness until I could see the silver collar that represented my claim on Hinata's soul, and unwrapped the golden thread I'd attached to it when we were last together. I embraced the dangling end of that connection to Naruto, rooting it in my heart as firmly as I could. Then I took hold of the slender chain that ran from my heart to Hinata's collar. Carefully, with a precise awareness of what I intended to accomplish, I moved my end of the chain to the center of one of the great trees that ringed the pond.

"There," I said. "Now when a loop ends or you die you should find yourself here, instead of the jungle outside."

"That's perfect. I certainly don't want to wake up out there again. But wait, isn't the jungle some kind of psychic defense? That would make this the place you're trying to defend, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," I said seriously. "The jungle is the wall around my heart, and where we are now is the most vulnerable part of my soul. I've put a lot more of myself into my new mindscape than I ever did with the old one, and you could hurt me terribly if you went on a rampage here. I'm trusting you not to do that, just like you had to trust me not to edit your memories when that's all you were."

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Sakura, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," I said firmly. "I owe it to you, after what the demon put you through. I may not be able to release you from our contract, but I don't want you to be helpless against me."

"Thank you," she whispered, with a hint of moisture in her eyes. Then she gave me a troubled look. "Does this mean we're going to go back to how things were before?"

I'd thought long and hard about that question, back on the mountain. In my long mental housecleaning I'd found the affection, respect and budding love my original self had felt for Hinata, and it had been tempting to embrace it and try to recapture our old relationship. But then I'd found the hard, sharp diamond of my demon side's love, and reconsidered. My demon had loved Hinata with an immortal's devotion, a passion that could burn unchanged for millennia. She hadn't known how to express such feelings, but the ghost of the Sakura that Naruto had made certainly did.

Then I'd thought about Hinata's devotion to Naruto, and wondered if her dragon ancestry had affected more than just her eyes. Was this how she felt about him? Could she ever feel that way about me as well? I wasn't sure, but I wanted to find out.

"Is that what you want?" I asked. I knew what I wanted, but I'd die before I hurt her again.

She dropped her eyes. "No," she whispered.

I nearly sighed in relief, but I knew this was no time for a display of uncertainty. If I was right about her, she needed me to be stronger than that. So instead I caught both her wrists behind her back with one hand and pulled her forcefully into another kiss, with my other hand tangled in her hair. She surrendered eagerly to my attentions, leaning into me and squirming delightfully as her tongue danced with mine.

I smiled as I pulled away. "That's what I thought. Hinata, if you actually wanted me to let you go I would, because I love you and I want you to be happy. But unless you change your mind someday our bargain stands. You're mine, and whenever I want to I'm going to carry you off to do terrible… twisted… wicked things to you, and make you love every second of it."

"Oh!" She shuddered delicately, her breasts pressing into mine. "Yes," she breathed. "That's what I want!"

I chuckled. "That's my girl. How can you be such a ruthless killer, and still be such a sub?"

"You like me this way," she pointed out with a naughty grin. "You have no idea how hot it is to know that I can't resist you. Besides," she paused, and bit her lip. "I… really am crazy, Sakura. I know that, and I know I can't entirely trust myself not to do things that would disappoint Naruto. But I can trust you. You'll tell me who to kill, and who to spare, and help me find my way back out of the darkness. It's so much easier when I can just let you lead me, instead of trying to find the way on my own."

"I… see," I said, not sure how to take this new revelation. I was flattered that she trusted me that much, but disturbing to hear that she still felt so lost. I thought she'd been getting better after her talk with Naruto, but then again her relationship with my demon self spoke volumes about how fragile that recovery must have been. She'd lured poor Hinata into indulging her worst tendencies, and lavished her with praise and affection and unbearable ecstasy after each episode. She'd been equally quick to punish anything that smacked of softness or 'impractical' compassion, and they'd been together for... six months? A year? My memories of that time were less than complete, but that seemed about right.

It was enough like what Sasuke had done to turn my stomach. After so many months of what might as well be brainwashing it was entirely possible that Hinata's obsession with Naruto was the only reason she cared about morality any more. She'd worshipped my demon almost as much as she did him by then.

Except that in the end she'd turned on her dark mistress to side with me. No, she'd known all along what was happening to her, and jumped at the first chance of escaping. Kami, but she was strong.

I released her wrists, and ran a gentle hand through her hair. "I can do that for you, my love."

"Promise?" She asked. "Because I'm not sure I could handle it, if we picked up where we left off and then you got tired of me in a few months."

"I promise, Hinata. If you can't control yourself, I will control you. If you don't know what to do, I will tell you. If you want to remember how to be sweet and kind and gentle again, I will help you. You can borrow my strength when you need it, and as long as you keep trying I will never give up on you. I love you, and I will see you whole again no matter what it takes."

A familiar sense of finality settled around me, and I blinked in surprise. "Um, and apparently my promises to you are binding, so it's a good thing I meant that."

She smiled shyly. "Celestials can't break their word, supposedly. I guess you got some of that along with the aspects."

My reply was cut short by the tug of Naruto's summoning.

"Oh, here we go," I said, pulling Hinata into a tight embrace. "Hold on tight, sweetie. I don't think you can get stuck between worlds, but I'm not taking any chances."

I closed my eyes and let go of my surroundings as the second tug came, and we were yanked away together.

-oOoOo-

"Sakura? Did it work this time?"

I opened my eyes to Naruto's face, and smiled. "Yes, I'm the real me now. I take it your technique isn't completely reliable?"

He sat back with a frown. "Yeah. Some loops it doesn't work at all, and when it does it always takes two or three tries."

I sat up and stretched, grimacing at the sluggish weakness of my original body. My chakra coils were so underdeveloped I'd probably fry them if I tried any significant ninjutsu, and I couldn't even boost myself without mangling feeble muscles and twig-like bones. I absently transformed myself to a more bearable state as I thought out loud.

"Ug. I hate waking up like this. Um, maybe our timelines aren't perfectly in sync? I have to make an effort to let the summon grab me, so it's usually the second or third time I feel it that I actually get pulled here."

"That makes sense," he nodded, but he still looked unusually serious. I sighed, and put up a sound barrier.

"Ok, no one will hear us now. What did you want to yell at me about?"

He sighed. "I know it's not fair to blame you for what this demon version of you did, Sakura. It's just, damn it, she stole Hinata's soul! What are we going to do about that? I can't even begin to see a way to make it right. Can't you just let her go, or something?"

Well, that killed my mood. "She died, Naruto," I replied glumly. "I think I could let her go if I tried, but her soul would go on to the afterlife. We'd never see her again."

"I was afraid of that." He lurched to his feet and started pacing. "What was that crazy bitch thinking? Tell me you at least killed her."

"Actually, I passed out after I ripped out her… um… demonic essence, I guess you'd call it. Both our minds were pretty shredded in the process, and by the time I woke up all three versions of me had pretty much merged. So if you want to blame me for this I don't think I can argue the point."

He stared at me. "You… but… gah! What do I even say to that? Why does everything you get involved in turn into such a mindfuck, Sakura?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Look, I'm not happy about it either, but it's really not as bad as it sounds. She's still here with me, and I can lend her my body or make a clone for her to inhabit whenever I want."

"Yeah, great," he said harshly. "Can you give her back her own body, with Byakugan eyes and everything? Can you make it so there's only one of her again, so we don't end up with two Hinata's murdering each other to get me all to themselves? You can't fix this, Sakura!"

I thought about it for a moment. "Actually… I think I can, Naruto," I said slowly. "I haven't done it with anyone else, but it should work…"

"We are not going to use Hinata as an experimental subject," he said firmly.

"Of course not!" I said hotly. "How could you think-"

"I don't know what to think anymore!" He shouted. "I thought I could trust you, and you're telling me it's not so bad that Hinata's a ghost?"

"But she's-" I began.

"Dead. You said it yourself. And then you tell me you're the person who killed her! What's next, you turn her into a zombie and make her think she's still alive?"

I slapped him.

"I would never do that!" I shouted. "How could you think that? I carried her inside me for years and never touched her mind, even when I knew you loved her more than me, and it would have been so easy…" I choked back a sob. "Damn it. I swore I wouldn't turn into a monster, but even you don't believe in me, do you?"

"If you slap me again I'm going to flatten you," he growled. "And right now I don't even know who you are. I'll give you a chance, Sakura, but you've got to stop this crazy talk. You can't bring back the dead."

"Yes. I. Can!" I insisted. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I shook my head and plowed on. "Look, I know what you're thinking. Resurrection techniques don't work because you can't summon more than an echo of the soul back from the afterlife, and that gets mutilated when you try to stuff it into a body, and there are all kinds of technical issues that make the damage even worse than it sounds, so you end up with a crazy, crippled mind with just a few traces of the original personality. But this isn't that kind of situation. I don't have to summon her back, because she's here with me right now. I don't have to hurt her by shoving her soul around with brute force, because I have a legitimate claim on it. And if I can get a tissue sample from your loop's Hinata, I can make her a real body to live in."

"What do you mean, a real body?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Cloning a whole body takes months, and it usually ends up with a soul of its own."

"And you know this, how exactly?" I asked. He looked away, and I snorted. "Yeah, and you say I'm the one with questionable ethics. But fine, I'll show you."

I pulled the kunai out from under my pillow and cut myself with it, then applied my transformation to the blood. I was so upset I didn't even realize I'd used the template for my familiar twenty-year-old form until it was half done, and by then it was too late to switch to a younger one. I finished the transformation, and did a careful double-check to make sure everything was normal.

"There you go," I said defiantly. "One perfectly normal, healthy copy of the body I was wearing the last time I did serious training. Hinata, do you want to try it on?"

_I'd love to,_ Hinata said, _but Naruto said not to use me for research._ _Can you give me a clone body so I can ask him for permission?_

I rolled my eyed. "God, you two are going to drive me nuts. Fine, here you go."

-oOoOo-

Fortunately Naruto caved. That evening we sat on the shore of one of the little lakes that dotted the Konoha training grounds, watching Hinata review jyuuken kata on the water in her own body. I'd made her nineteen because she said it felt comfortable, and given her the same insane level of fitness I'd developed for myself. Now she was dancing naked in the moonlight, supposedly because she wanted to get a feel for her new body and that was her preferred approach to serious training. I think she just wanted to show off, and maybe distract Naruto and I from shouting at each other, but I wasn't complaining.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said stiffly. He'd transformed himself too, and the sight of Naruto as a buff twenty-year-old was terribly distracting. But I was still pissed.

"Oh? Does that mean you've decided I'm not a delusional mind-raping psychopath after all?" I snapped. "Or just that you'll overlook it if it gets you a version of Hinata who isn't a child?"

He sighed. "Look, I was upset, and I wasn't thinking straight, and I should have listened to you. I'm sorry, ok?" He tried to put a hand on my shoulder, and I flickered a foot to the left to avoid it. "Damn it, Sakura, why are you so upset? You weren't this mad when I almost scrambled your brain!"

"That didn't hurt nearly as much," I muttered. "You don't trust me."

"Sakura, you said yourself that you just got your mind run through a blender and had to put it back together alone. How am I supposed to know you got it right? Besides, wasn't that crazy demon bitch made out of you?"

"Yes, Naruto," I said tightly. "The Sharingan curse copied off all the darkest parts of my soul and stitched them together to make a whole person, stuffed her head full of demonic propaganda, and plugged her into an infinite source of black chakra that corrupts anything it touches. And what did she do? She tried to find love, punish injustice, and become stronger. Oh, I'm so ashamed."

He sighed, and went back to watching Hinata.

"We've both gotten pretty used to doing things our own way, haven't we?" I said a few minutes later.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But… my Sakura is still in there too, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. All three of us are. Well, four if you count my warrior aspect, but you never met her. I tried to pick the best parts of each of us to weave back together when I was healing, and throw out what I could of the nasty bits, but I'm still very much a creature of dichotomies. When I'm happy I can be a lot like girl you remember, but when I'm not… well, I can be a complete bitch. I'm sorry, Naruto, I know you didn't really mean it. It just hurts. You must know how hard it is to stay sane in these loops, and I've had to resist so many temptations. I tried to overcome my old faults, and avoid picking up new ones, and every time life breaks me I just pick myself up and put the pieces back together as best I can. But there's always this nagging fear that I'll get it wrong, that I could go crazy and not even know it, and then you… the man I look up to… you as much as tell me I've failed…"

There were tears running down my cheeks, but I refused to break down completely in front of him. Minutes passed in silence.

"You haven't failed, Sakura," Naruto finally said. "I have. If there's anyone I should have faith in it's you. You've never let me down, and even when you're in over your head you always know exactly what you're doing. I think… I've been alone for so long, surrounded by echoes of people that go through the same old motions every day. It's hard to remember sometimes that you're real, not just another echo or a figment of my imagination. But you are. You're as strong as I am in your own way, and the things you can do amaze me."

"Your dragon form is pretty amazing too," I pointed out. I leaned against him, and finally admitted to myself that I couldn't stay mad at him any longer. I needed him too much. That massive aura of his swirled around me, offering a haven of safety against all the dangers and demands of harsh reality, and I was so tired of standing alone.

"So, do you have a magic solution to the fact that there's two of her now?" He asked hopefully.

"They're different versions of the same person," I pointed out wearily. "That means their souls are compatible. Put them in the same body and they can merge if they want to. Then she can object that only half of her sold me her soul, and I can use that as an excuse to let her out of our contract. I think the soul merger would combine their chakra too, so she'd end up even stronger than she is now."

"You really do have it all under control," he said in wonder. "Thank you, Sakura. I couldn't stand to lose either of you, let alone both."

I relaxed, and let him pull me into his lap. I'd thought a lot about this relationship too, when I'd been meditating on my mountain. The old me had loved him, though I realized now that part of that was because he was the only man I could actually have a relationship with while I was trapped in the loop. The demon had hoped he'd do the same thing to her that she'd done to Hinata, and looked forward to being conquered despite her best efforts. But it was the third Sakura who dominated my heart. She'd been a creature of boundless elemental passion, and Naruto was the center of her world. Her love burned as bright as the sun, as constant as Hinata's obsession, and I wanted so very much to give in and let that be the sum of my feelings as well.

But I had only Naruto's word that she'd turned out that way by accident. The idea of Naruto of all people using the loops to experiment with mind-altering jutsu until he learned to turn me into a devoted love-slave was far-fetched, but then again so was the idea of shy little Hinata turning into the hard-edged killer who was practicing on the lake before me. Being alone for too long does strange things to people, and being the village pariah meant Naruto was more alone than any of us.

Then again, he'd been alone for the first twelve years of his life too, and look how that worked out. I might be worrying over nothing. I remembered how wonderful it felt to trust completely. To love with utter devotion. To know as sure as breathing that I'd never be alone. I'd never have that again if I couldn't make myself take a chance.

So I gathered my courage, and took the plunge.

"Naruto?" I said. "Will you promise me, that if you ever think I've gone crazy you'll just tell me? Explain what you think has gone wrong, and help me test myself, and then listen to me in turn if I disagree?"

"Um, sure." He gave me a concerned look. "You really worry about that a lot, don't you?"

I nodded. "In case you hadn't noticed, two of the four of us are completely around the bend. Three of five if you count both versions of Hinata. I think we can help her, and I think you and I are both ok, but things happen. I've had my mind shattered twice now, and that's not counting all the strange problems with my aspects. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you."

He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me gently. "I haven't had it half as bad as you, Sakura. It was kind of lonely sometimes, and getting training was always hard, but none of it was any worse than what I went through growing up. Hell, these last few years have almost been a vacation. You're the one I'm worried about. You're… not like I expected."

I sighed. "I know. You're not sure if I'm the girl who wanted to be your partner with benefits, or the one who worshipped the ground you walk on. The answer is I'm both. I still have all those feelings inside me, and sitting here in your aura makes me wish to god I could just stop worrying and let myself be swept away again. But I need to actually talk to you first."

He ran his hand through my hair, and smiled knowingly as I struggled not to react. "Have I ever told you how hot it is that you can actually resist? You do know what's happening, don't you?"

"Oh, yes," I nodded. "It's obvious if you think about it. Yin and yang chakra attract each other, which is one reason why strong ninja tend to pair up with each other instead of civilians. I've become a chakra sensor since we last met, so I feel the pull a lot stronger than most women would. But you're so powerful that when you stop suppressing your chakra it doesn't just bleed out into the surroundings a little. Even several feet away it's so strong it actually interpenetrates my aura instead of flowing around it, and I can't help but feel the fact that you're... oh... two thousand, seven hundred and thirty times stronger than I am." I shivered. Good god, just thinking about how that felt made me want him so much it was hard to restrain myself.

"So right now all my instinct are screaming at me that the god of all alpha males is right here, and I can feel that you're interested in me, and I need to get these clothes out of the way and seduce you and do whatever it takes to get you inside me and get your babies right fucking now." I stopped, and took a ragged breath.

"I've never heard it put quite like that," he chuckled.

"Well, like I said, being a chakra sensor means I'm affected more than most kunoichi would be," I admitted. "But considering that I've got jounin-level chakra and massive mental defenses, and I still have to struggle for control sometimes, I bet you have half the chuunin girls in town following you around like lost puppies."

"Yeah, pretty much," he admitted. "Do you want me to stop it?"

"Oh, hell no!" I exclaimed. "I love the fact that you can make me feel like this. That you don't even need to use a technique. All you have to do is stop hiding what you are, and every kunoichi in sight is going to be jealous of me. But I need to know what we are to each other, Naruto. Am I your teammate, or your toy, or… or something more?"

"Did you want to be a toy?" He teased. I swatted his chest, and he kissed me.

Good gods above, there was no resisting that. My head spun as he plundered my lips, and I clung to him desperately. By the time he came up for air I could barely remember why I'd been trying to control myself.

He looked down into my eyes, and cupped my cheek in one calloused palm. "Sakura," he said seriously, "When this thing with the loop is over I'm going to marry you."

My heart clenched, and I wondered dazedly if I'd really just had an orgasm.

"Yes!" I gasped. "But, what about Hinata?"

"I'll marry her too," he replied with a cocky grin. "Nobles get to do that, you know. I'll let the two of you work out who gets to be first wife."

Fuck caution. I abandoned my last vestige of restraint, and tackled him to the ground with a sudden burst of strength.

"We'll hold you to that," I purred, pinning his arms while I ground myself against him. "Hinata, get your tight ass over here! We've got a future husband to claim!"

-oOoOo-

We caught up on each other's progress as we trailed along after Sasuke in the Forest of Death. Hinata was transformed into a female version of Naruto, allowing her to pass as one of the squad of mixed-gender clones that surrounded our party to prevent ambushes. Well, actually we were all pretending to be clones at the moment. The Sasuke we were with might only be a genin, but he wasn't so oblivious that he'd miss our conversation if we were within earshot.

"So you can derail the invasion and pass the exam whenever you want?" Naruto shook his head. "Why didn't I ever think of that? I've actually stopped the invasion before, but if I show off that much it just makes everyone all paranoid about me. But if I did it that way maybe I could find a pattern where the old men go along with promoting me."

"You probably shouldn't do it just yet," I pointed out. "I'm still pretty sure the loops are centered on you, so if you do it that might end them. Which would be nice, except that we need to resolve things with Hinata and come up with a plan to deal with Pein first."

He frowned. "That sucks. Are you sure there's no way for me to get away with it? Maybe getting killed by this six-bodies guy would reset me anyway."

I shrugged. "I don't know. There's a minor kami who promised to show me what's causing the loops once I got free of the demon, but I haven't been able to figure out a way to contact her. Any ideas?"

Naruto chuckled. "Are you sure you're not a kami yourself, Sakura? You seem to have a lot of contacts in the spirit world for one of us mere mortals."

"Oh, yeah, like you're just an ordinary ninja," I retorted. "You've already got more chakra than the one-tail, and you get stronger every time I see you."

"Um, Sakura?" Hinata interrupted. "Father has a device that can contact kami. He keeps it in the secure wing, but I'm sure we can find a way to sneak in."

I thought about it. "Yes, I think we could. That place is shielded against the Byakugan, but that cuts both ways."

"Actually, I can see through the security wards," Hinata said with a hint of pride. "They're only as strong as the seal master who makes them, and I've had the strongest Byakugan in the clan for several years."

"That's my girl," Naruto congratulated her. "Alright, I'll give you two a few loops to figure that out and see what this kami can tell you, and then we'll talk strategy. So, who wants to fight the pedo-snake today?"

"I still couldn't beat him the last time we fought," I admitted. "But I've gotten much stronger since then. I usually just let the fight play out normally, but I think I could beat him if I had to. How about you?"

"He runs if I go dragon," Naruto grumbled. "I've never caught him. Then he brings in an S-rank crystal user and bunch of guys with that cursed seal for the invasion."

"May I try something?" Hinata asked. "I've fought him a few times during the invasion, and always lost badly. But this body you made for me is just unbelievably strong. I've struggled against the limitations of a weak child's body for most of my life, and somehow managed to fight jounin on an even basis now and then. But now all those old limits are gone. I'd very much like to test myself against our strongest opponent, and see how far I've come."

Naruto and I exchanged a glance. "Sure," he said. "This could be interesting."

"Let me take a blood sample now, and I can just rez you after the fight," I agreed. "He'll assume you were a plant, so he'll just finish biting Sasuke and leave in a hurry."

It was trivial for Hinata to henge into me and replace the clone that was traveling at Sasuke's side. Twenty minutes later the Snake Sannin made his usual appearance, and Sasuke was paralyzed with fear by his aura just like always. Naruto crossed his arms and looked bored.

Hinata sized up the situation with a suitable appearance of terrified innocence, and I was struck by how vulnerable she looked wearing my old face. Was I really that much of a babe in the woods the first time through?

Visibly gathering her resolve, she pulled the scroll Sasuke thought he'd been carrying out of her pack and stepped towards Orochimaru. "Here," she said timidly. "Take our scroll. We can't possibly beat you, but you've nothing to gain by killing us."

Orochimaru was amused enough to let her walk right up and hand him the scroll, which he promptly incinerated with a fire jutsu. "Ku ku ku ku," he laughed. "Silly girl, I'm not here for your-"

She slammed a chakra spike through his heart with a sudden burst of speed that I couldn't have matched even at full boost. I had an instant to wonder why I hadn't heard the crack of a sonic boom as the body began to topple, but of course our opponent wasn't the sort to die that easily. The mouth distended and an uninjured Orochimaru began to climb out…

Hinata's hand flashed out and blew the top of his head off with another chakra spike, so quickly that even with my senses fully boosted I could barely follow the motion. "You are within the range of my divination," she said coldly, as she reverted to her real form and peppered both bodies with a lightning series of jyuuken strikes.

The second body's mouth gaped wide as the blade of the Kusanagi emerged to strike at her. She wove around the attack and animated her hair, using it to grab the blade and drag it forward to expose the hand that held it. The hand let go and tried to retreat, but again Hinata was too fast. She released the sword and plucked it out of the air before it could fall, neatly spinning it around to ram the poisoned blade down Orochimaru's throat point first.

The bodies bulged unnaturally, beginning to swell into some sort of giant white snake-hydra thing I'd never seen before. Hinata blurred into motion, and for an instant I thought she was using that Kaiten technique I'd seen Neji rely on so often. But instead of a shield her chakra formed a whirlwind of sharp-edged streamers that shredded the snake-monster before it could finish forming. The chakra construct slumped into white goo again as it lost cohesion, but an instant later the goo transformed into thousands of tiny, fast-moving snakes that were so venomous I could feel the destructive chakra in their fangs from forty feet away.

Hinata continued spinning, her hands a blur of motion as a thin ray of cutting chakra erupted from each fingertip, and in the space of three heartbeats she destroyed each and every one of the slithering horde with those burning lances of power. Not one was able to bite her, and as far as I could see not one escaped.

The Snake Sannin's chakra began to dissipate.

Hinata spun to a stop and stepped back with a decidedly feral grin. I extended my senses, searching for any trace of our foe.

He was gone.

"Hinata! That was awesome!" Naruto shouted, and leaped forward to wrap her in a hug. I wasn't far behind him.

"He was very careless," Hinata said modestly. "And he's weak at close range. None of his techniques were as fast as mine."

"That's the problem with knowing more techniques than you can fully master," I confirmed. "But still, holy crap Hinata. You just took down the strongest of the Sannin! I've tried that kind of thing before, but I was never good enough to pull it off."

"What, exactly, is going on with you three?" Sasuke's voice interrupted. Oh, great. We'd all forgotten about him, and we couldn't just make him disappear without… wait a minute.

"Um, Naruto, do you have any idea what happens to the loop if Orochimaru dies before the invasion?"

He blinked in surprise. "No clue," he admitted. "Hey, I guess we'll find out."


	17. Explanations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Don't ignore me, dumbass. What's going on?" Sasuke looked like he wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or worried, and was eying Hinata warily.

Naruto chuckled. "Heh. Crazy thing with a time-space jutsu, Sasuke. All three of us are a few decades older than you'd think. But we're used to passing as our younger selves, and no one's going to believe you if you try to report us. Go with the flow and things will work out."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and looked us over skeptically. "You don't look like imposters," he admitted reluctantly. "Show me something to prove this isn't a prank."

Naruto spun up what looked like a Rasengan on his fingertip, but I realized an instant later it was full of wind chakra. He threw it across the clearing with a twitch of his finger, and it shredded one of the trees into confetti.

"Oh, are we showing off?" I asked with a grin. I shifted to fire nature and formed a Flame Rasengan on my fingertip - a tricky little exercise, and I wondered for a moment how many years Naruto had spent training his chakra control to be able to do it. Then I compacted it into a ball the size of a marble, and replaced it with a leaf on a nearby tree. A split-second later it destabilized and blew up, toppling another tree and pelting the area with debris.

"S-rank," Sasuke observed. "Hnn. Alright, what's the plan?"

To my surprise, Naruto told Sasuke exactly what was going on. To my complete shock, Sasuke believed him.

"I don't believe this!" I muttered as we made our way to the forest arena. "Ino never believes me. My parents and Kakashi and the Hokage never believe me. Hell, Sasuke never believes me."

"You were an obsessive fangirl," Sasuke pointed out reasonably. "You would have said anything to get my attention."

"Well, don't expect any more of that nonsense!" I growled at him. "I'm Naruto's fiancé now."

"Hnn." Sasuke stopped on a tree branch to fish a one-ryo piece out of his pocket, and tossed it to Naruto. The goof stared at it in confusion for a moment, and laughed.

I frowned. "What the hell was that about?"

"I once bet Sasuke that I'd convince you to be my girlfriend someday," Naruto explained.

"Oh. Heh. I guess you did, didn't you?" I stopped beside Naruto to kiss him on the cheek. Hinata stopped next to us to do the same, and I took the chance to wrap a handful of shuriken with concealment genjutsu and toss them behind us. Guided by chakra strings, the invisible projectiles wove silently through the trees to where that annoying genjutsu team was getting ready to spring their walk-in-circles-forever trap on us, and struck each of them in the throat with enough force to nearly decapitate them. They collapsed silently, and Hinata grinned at me.

Sasuke frowned, and I noticed he'd activated his Sharingan again. Apparently he'd actually noticed my attack, which impressed me a bit. He took a long look behind us, and caught sight of the splash of blood.

"Do you always kill people that easily?" He asked.

I shrugged, vaguely troubled by the thought that Sasuke of all people thought I was too ruthless. "It's a time loop. They'll be back next time around."

"Hnn."

-oOoOo-

It was a very strange loop. I'd grown used to ignoring Sasuke as much as possible, and he was generally happy to return the favor. It had been years since I'd said anything to him beyond a few well-rehearsed lines early in the exam. But it was obvious Naruto had played patterns where he told Sasuke what was happening before, and somehow that changed everything. Instead of the smug, insufferable bastard I was used to, Sasuke was... well, not nice, but not a complete asshole either. He was still reserved, driven, even a bit cold at times. But when I casually took one of those Sound nin apart in the pre-finals he actually smiled at me. When I body flickered back up to balcony and Naruto went down for his own fight he stepped over to speak to me.

"Looks like I shouldn't have dismissed you," he admitted. "Too bad you didn't train seriously before this."

"Um, yeah," I agreed uncomfortably. "It would have saved me years of aggravation."

"Hnn. What did I do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He turned to look at me. "You keep looking at me like I'm an imposter, and your girlfriend wants to kill me. What did this other version of me do to piss you off so much?"

I sighed, and looked back into the ring. Naruto was fighting Kiba, and taking his time at it. Should I tell him, or not? Well, maybe I'd learn something from his reaction.

"Tsukuyomi," I said shortly. "Torture and conditioning, probably three or four cycles."

He stared at me in shock for a moment, and looked away just in time to see Naruto finish off poor Kiba. When Sasuke turned back I realized in surprise that he was furious. "I wouldn't do that," he insisted quietly. "Not to anyone, let alone you."

"That's why I'm confused," I admitted. "I'm not sure if my memories are biased, or if you're actually different than the Sasuke I remember. I'd wondered before if Naruto and I were actually from different alternate worlds, but I've never been able to pinpoint any differences between our versions of Konoha."

"We should compare notes when we have some privacy," he suggested, his voice still tight. Was he... angry that I'd been hurt? My god, he was.

Sasuke, being protective of me? I had no idea how to respond to that. Fortunately Naruto rejoined us at that point, and I was spared the need to formulate a reply.

-oOoOo-

We spent some days on the project, but we never found any definite discrepancies. As far as I could tell Sasuke and I remembered the same events from our time together as Team Seven. Naruto's memory was much spottier than mine, but he freely admitted he didn't trust himself to have the details right in any event.

"My memory was incredibly bad back then," he announced when I brought it up. "I'll help if I can, but I doubt I'll be any use. Heck, I barely remember our first Tora hunt, let alone the boring stuff."

Unfortunately we didn't get a full month to work at it. When Suna noticed their Kage was missing they apparently decided Konoha had assassinated him, and declared war on us. When Sound came in on their side a few days later the fighting got serious, and the final round of the exam was cancelled.

Naruto, Hinata and I met atop the Hokage monument that afternoon to watch Sound's forces assault the walls of Konoha while half our ninja were at the Suna border.

"I'm guessing the loop will end tonight," I said. "When something unexpected derails the exam that always triggers a reset, but if I'm alive it tries to wait until I'm asleep."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I've seen the same thing. The three of us could stop that army easy, but there's no point if they've already cancelled the exam."

"I'm sorry," Hinata said contritely. "I didn't think I'd actually beat him."

"Don't worry about it, Hinata," Naruto reassured her. "We can get back together any time we want now, and it was actually pretty funny."

"Yes, it's fine Hinata. We'll have plenty of time together," I reassured her. "If this lead on contacting Astoria pans out I should have an answer to share in just a few loops."

"Good," Naruto replied. "I'd love to know what's really going on with this thing. I'll summon you again in, say, four loops? That's just a few days for me if I do short ones, so I think I can stand the suspense. If it doesn't work at first I'll try again every loop until it does."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed. "You getting all of this, Sasuke?"

There was a sigh from below us, and a shame-faced Sasuke wall-walked up the face of the monument to join us.

"I should have known I couldn't sneak up on you," he admitted.

"Me?" I scoffed. "I'm just a chakra sensor. I didn't spot you until you started up the monument. Hinata, on the other hand..." I trailed off questioningly.

"I've been keeping an eye on him all day," she admitted. "Even in passive mode my Byakugan extends well beyond the city wall."

Sasuke eyed her nervously. "Right. I guess Naruto's the only one I might fool in this group."

Naruto chuckled, and pointed out the pigeons flocking nervously about the area. "Some of those are my clones," he said. "I always have some watching everyone I care about. What's up, Sasuke?"

"Take me with you," he demanded. "You obviously have a way to do it, since you have a copy of the Hyuuga heir with you. You're going to need my Sharingan to deal with this crazy version of me."

"I am not going to do what I do for Hinata with you," I declared. "Even if I still could, that's much too personal."

"Hang on," Naruto said thoughtfully. "You can still do that memory copy thing, right? That might not be a bad idea."

"Oh, great. Are we starting a collection now?" I grumbled. "What do you think, Hinata?"

"I don't trust him," she replied. "But he could be useful. Besides, I remember what it was like to know I was going to go away at the end of the loop if you didn't copy me. Knowing you won't be copied would be much worse."

"Yeah, come on Sakura," Naruto said. "It isn't going to hurt you or anything, is it?"

I sighed. "Alright, Naruto, if you insist. But I'm not going to make a habit of restoring him."

-oOoOo-

The secure wing of the Hyuuga complex was, without question, the most difficult target I'd ever tried to infiltrate. Located near the center of a sprawling labyrinth of elegant residences inhabited by reclusive ninja with illusion-proof x-ray vision, merely approaching it was a difficult feat. The wards on walls, floor and ceiling prevented most forms of phasing, and those inside the building would raise an alarm the instant they detected non-Hyuuga chakra. The only door was guarded at all times by two Hyuuga chuunin, and locked with a seal that required immense levels of Byakugan mastery to open.

We got it on the first try.

Quietly abducting the clan head's elder daughter after the written exam was easy, as was dropping her older self into her head. After that I waited for long minutes as the two versions of Hinata discussed the situation. I'd chosen not to follow her in, thinking Hinata was more likely to trust herself than me, so I had no idea what they were saying.

Finally the Hyuuga girl sat up on my bed, and smiled at me. "We're ready, Sakura."

"Good. So, she's alright with helping us?" I asked.

"Of course she was, silly. It's a chance to help Naruto," she answered.

I rolled my eyes. "You do know you're obsessed, right? Wait, what do you mean, 'was'?"

"Oh, we merged," she said casually. "You were right, it's easy to do. I feel saner already."

I shook my head with a sigh. That wasn't the plan, but I suppose how she relates to herself is her own business. "Alright, Hinata. Just don't make a habit of doing that to yourself, ok? I don't think it's actually wrong, but I'm not sure how Naruto would take it."

"Oh. Alright, I won't. Thank you for warning me."

She looked so serious I had to stop and hug her. "It's ok, sweetie, that's part of my job. Now, let's see if we can do this."

I laid my hand on her chest, and stopped her heart. She closed her eyes, and a few seconds later I felt her appear in the garden area of my mindscape. Then I aspected myself, and poured one of me into her body as I restarted her heart.

Her eyes fluttered, and she groaned. "Ow. Am I hallucinating, or… no, it's these eyes. I'm here, but this body isn't happy about it and I have no idea what I'm seeing."

"Just hold on," I said. "Here I come."

I stopped my own heart, and released my hold on my body. I spun across space to join my other aspect in the body she wore, and merged with her again. Then I fell back into my mindscape, and invited Hinata to take control of our body again.

"It worked!" She said excitedly. "I've got a little bit of chakra shock, but it isn't bad. I'll be fine in a few minutes. How are you doing?"

I took stock of myself. "I'm fine, as long as I don't try to see through your eyes. Did you know your visual cortex isn't wired anything like a normal person's?"

"Now you know how I felt in your jungle," she teased. "Here, I think I can use one of our vision-sharing techniques to give you a useable viewport."

A viewing portal formed before me, showing a weirdly translucent image of the outside world. The view swung dizzily through space, zooming in and out and spinning around crazily.

"That isn't much better than the original," I observed dryly.

She giggled. "Well, I'm not sure if I can squeeze it down any further. That's just showing my primary attention focus, which is what I had back when I was a genin. These days I run eight or nine viewpoints at once, at least when I'm not concentrating on a divination zone, but I don't think there's any sensible way to render the rest in two dimensions. Wait, I remember it used to be hard to integrate moving views, is that a problem for you?"

She was so deliberately clueless I had to laugh.

"Ok, sweetie, you got me. Yes, I've always wondered what the world looks like to you, and now I'm amazed you can make sense of it. But you're not going to convince me you don't even know what normal vision is like. I know the Byakugan doesn't activate until a few years after you're born, and besides you were wearing my body for five weeks a couple of loops ago. So can I please have a view that shows what a normal person would see?"

"Um, no?" She admitted. "I haven't been able to see like that since I was seven. The first time the demon stuffed me into a normal body I thought I was blind at first, until I remembered how to make sense of just seeing the outsides of things. But I suppose I can fix a secondary focus in front of my face and show you that. Or better yet…"

The view stopped spinning, and settled down into a position above and behind her head. Everything was still weirdly translucent, but the colors were more normal and now I could see both Hinata and her surroundings. That was much better, and I said so, but a minute later I realized it contradicted something I thought I'd understood.

"Wait, I thought the Byakugan was like x-ray vision. What's this business about viewpoints, and how can you park one behind your head facing towards you?"

"Oh, that's just misinformation we've leaked to confuse out enemies," Hinata explained. "The truth is the Byakugan gives perfect perception of the entire volume of space-time within range of the user's chakra, unless you're born with a blind spot like Neji. Most Hyuuga have a range of a few hundred yards, and then we can view the light hitting the edge of that bubble to get something more like normal vision of things beyond our range. But of course that's far more information than the human mind can assimilate, so we practice making an imaginary viewpoint that can zoom around in that sea of information and find what we're looking for. Children start out with a pair of viewpoints located near their eyes, but with practice we learn to manage more of them and put them wherever we want."

"I see," I said. "So it's sort of like having invisible, flying cameras that you can look through. Then what was that about divination zones?"

She slipped out the window and started towards the Hyuuga compound.

"The viewpoints are a beginner's tool. There are clan techniques that let you actually take in a full understanding of the space immediately around you instead. The range is much smaller, but it lets you understand everything that's happening at once."

"Ah, so that's how you do it. I was wondering how you hit all those snakes so fast. But if you do that, and then flood your brain with chakra to speed up your perception of time…"

"Then you can hit thousands of targets in the blink of an eye," Hinata confirmed proudly. "Not to mention that I can use a specialized version of body flicker to teleport my limbs where I want them to be instead of moving them normally. All our best jyuuken attacks are built around that concept."

So that was why I hadn't heard any sonic booms when she fought Orochimaru, even though she was moving faster than I could. The critical weakness of Body Flicker is the fact that you need a good mental picture of the geometric relationship between your start and end points, and it takes most ninja a few seconds of careful observation and concentration to achieve the necessary level of clarity. I was good enough to do it much faster, but I still had to either see my destination or have it picked out in advance. But a divination zone would give a Hyuuga the necessary information for every point within range, constantly, with no extra attention or effort. No wonder they were so fast! When it looked like they were teleporting around an opponent, it was because they actually were.

I contemplated the implications as Hinata assumed her old, meek demeanor and entered her clan compound. She visited her room briefly, strolled through a side garden, nodded to one of the guards and ambled down a walkway that led past the door to the secure wing. Time to move.

I split into two aspects, and as Hinata nodded pleasantly to the guards each of us flew through the seals of the Mind-Body Switch Technique. The guards froze in place as we possessed them both.

I slapped a Total Paralysis technique on my victim as my other aspect did the same to hers, and Hinata laid her hand on the door. Apparently she'd tortured the details out of her old man at some point, because she opened the lock with the ease of long practice. I released the possessions and snapped back into Hinata's mindscape, leaving the sentries frozen but unharmed as she stepped through the door and closed it behind us.

Five minutes later she held a strange little device that looked more like some kind of super-advanced technology that an example of divine magic. Hinata flipped it open to reveal a set of numbered buttons and a miniature display panel, which lit up with a welcome message as it played a cheery little tune.

"That thing must have some amazing seal work in it," I commented as I pulled out Astoria's card. "Can you see how it works?"

"Actually, I don't see any chakra in it at all," Hinata admitted. "Just a battery, a tiny radio and some impossibly miniaturized electronics. I think there's actually a computer in it, but I can't imagine how anyone could form billions of microscopic circuits into the surface of a sliver of silicon like that."

I contemplated the idea for a moment, impressed despite myself. "You know, there's something really weird about the idea that the kami are more hi-tech than we are. Are you sure this thing works?"

"No, but I know previous clan heads have used it a few times," Hinata replied. "Supposedly you just press this button, then type the number, and then hold it to your ear and talk into it like a radio set. Do you have the number?"

She pressed buttons as I read off the numbers, since I wouldn't have been able to see well enough to do it myself with her eyes. Then she held the little device to her ear, and let me take over.

"Office of the Sysadmin, Orion Arm Division. How may I help you?" Came Astoria's voice from the tiny speaker.

"Astoria? This is Sakura, the girl from the time loop? If this is a good time I can give you that signature you wanted."

"Sakura? I don't know anyone named Sakura. Wait, did you say something about a time loop? Hold on, let me check my task list. Ok, yes, I see my notes now. It looks like I did a memory save on myself after we talked, so just give me a moment to do a context load. Hmm. Oh, I see! Yes, hello Sakura, I'm glad you called. Wow, you were right about the loop. If you can sign my report today I can file it almost two weeks before the incident even happens. That'll put me above quota for the month unless something really crazy goes wrong. Well, I take it you don't have off-world privileges yet?"

"Um, no?"

"That's ok," she reassured me. "Skuld-sama's pretty cool about letting junior goddesses use the transport system. Let me just run a trace here... ok, I've got your location. Wow, one of the dark worlds? No wonder they don't let you travel, there's a class two security barrier around your whole sector. Things must be kind of grim over there with no doublet system and the demons running rampant. I don't even have an address for your local pantheon."

"I've been told it's much worse than some worlds, but I've never known anything else," I admitted. "Um, is that barrier going to be a problem?"

"Hah. The sysadmins run the multiverse, silly. We've got overrides for everything. Ok, I've got a lock, barrier bypass is approved, transport request queued... see you in a sec!"

A shower of golden light erupted out of nowhere around us, forming an intricate structure of seals that latched onto my soul and plucked me firmly out of Hinata's body. I hurriedly merged my aspects as what I guessed must be a summoning pulled me through a void filled with swirling colors, where I somehow had a very definite impression of fast upward motion. Then there was a sharp jerk, and the chain of Hinata's contract faded into view. Far below me Hinata hung suspended from her collar, and I could feel her choking.

I grabbed the chain with both hands and focused my will, and she vanished. I felt her collapse onto the grass in the heart of my mindscape, and sighed in relief.

_Ow,_ she coughed. _That thing ripped me right out of my body._

"Yeah, that was a bit of a mess," I said. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anything like that. Are you alright?"

_I'll be fine,_ Hinata reassured me. _But I don't want to distract you._ _You just concentrate on the kami._

"Right." I returned my awareness to my surroundings, and frowned. I didn't really want to visit the kami plane as a ghost, appropriate as it might seem. But I seemed to be fully functional despite my current lack of a body, so maybe I could fix that? There wasn't any matter around to anchor a transformation or mold into a clone, but that might not be necessary in the spirit world. Everything is supposed to be about intent and willpower and chakra there, after all. So I fixed the pattern of my favorite transformation template firmly in mind, and tried to apply it to myself.

My translucent form wavered, stretched and solidified into the body I'd worn on the mountain. Just in time, too, because an instant later I emerged from the swirling void into a vast, brightly lit room. I was standing on a circular platform decorated with a complex mosaic of what looked like seals, which was connected to several similar platforms by a series of slender ramps and flying bridges. I had a vague impression of high-tech consoles and glowing patterns in the air and impossibly beautiful people floating about, before my attention was diverted by Astoria's enthusiastic greeting.

"Sakura!" She threw her arms around me in an exuberant hug. "Welcome to the office of the Sysadmin. Wow, you look great! Oh, congratulations on your trial! You must have passed, right?"

I sighed. I didn't know enough to lie convincingly, so I had to hope the truth would do. "Astoria, I think you misunderstood something. I'm not a goddess, or a candidate, or anything like that. I'm just a mortal who happens to be descended from one of you. I'm sorry, I'm not sure why you thought otherwise."

She pulled away to stare at me. First at my face, as if I might have marks like hers. Then my eyes, and my chakra, and... something else I couldn't see. "But..." she began with a frown. Then her eyes suddenly went wide, and she looked furtively around as if to make sure no one was watching us.

"Come with me," she whispered insistently. "And don't say anything else about that! Can you fly?"

"No, but I can body flicker," I answered quietly. "If you don't want attention, stop looking around. It makes people wonder what you're hiding."

She winced, but took my advice. "Alright, follow me," she whispered, and vanished.

Her mode of transport wasn't quite the same thing as a ninja's body flicker, but it was similar enough that I could track her. We landed on a balcony along one wall of the vast room, outside a door with Astoria's name on it. She opened it and ushered me quickly through, locking it behind her as she followed.

Inside was a space three times the size of the Hokage's office, containing a desk and several chairs designed by someone who clearly thought crystal was the wave of the future and gravity was merely a quaint affectation. But the seats were luxuriously comfortable, and the walls were covered by so many plants it was like being surrounded by jungle. There was also a large window.

Outside was a city in the clouds. Thousands of islands of wood and water and crystal floated in arrangements so beautiful my breath caught, and my eyes refused to look away. I saw majestic soaring towers and cozy sheltered cottages and happy families everywhere, and for an instant I wanted to live in that place more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life.

The window went dark at a frantic wave of Astoria's hand, and she sank into the chair behind her desk and buried her face in her hands.

"Was that… Heaven?" I asked, still feeling a bit stunned.

"I can't reveal answers about the afterlife," Astoria groaned. "I'm sorry, I forgot I'd left the window open. Oh, I am so dead! I brought a mortal into an Yggdrasil control node! Even saints aren't allowed in here! They're going to pull my license and send me back to angel of mercy duty. I'll spend the next hundred years trying to make dying mortals feel better in their final moments or something."

"Um, maybe no one will notice if we do this quick?" I suggested.

She gave me an incredulous look. "Are you nuts? I'm with the Host of Benevolence, Sakura! I can't lie, and covering up my mistakes would be even worse. As soon as we're done I have to go to my boss and tell her exactly what happened, or I'll be in even bigger trouble when I get caught. I just hope no one else notices, and she decides to keep it quiet, or none of my friends will ever speak to me again."

"That doesn't sound very benevolent of them," I observed.

"Yeah, well, they get demerits and I get demoted. It's bad all around. But I don't understand, how can you possibly be a mortal?" She demanded. "You speak the First Tongue, you know your name, your mindscape is a place of power. Darn it, I even tasted your lineage when we exchanged promises. This doesn't make any sense."

I sighed. "I don't know, Astoria. I live in the mortal world, and no one has ever explained anything to me. I didn't know my true name until you asked me, I think that was actually a side effect of seeing the, what did you call it? The process space? Anyway, I absorbed part of the First Tongue from the demon that was trying to corrupt me, and learned more in that world-crossing mishap, but I still have trouble with it. The Kyuubi told me that being able to aspect myself was a genetic quirk, and I've got a few others like being bound by my promises. But I really don't know what it means."

She gave me a contemplative look, and typed something on the keyboard that decorated her desk. A holographic display of flickering text appeared in the air before her, and she studied it intently. I tried to make sense of it from the back for a few seconds, until I realized she was paging through it a hundred times faster than I could read. After a moment she typed another command, and an explosion of crystalline spikes and curves that I recognized as a mortal's system profile appeared in the air next to the display. She studied that for a moment as well, and nodded.

"I think I understand now. Oh, I wish I'd taken the time to read your file before I talked to you! Stopping by for an incident report would have been the perfect excuse to 'accidentally' help, but stupid me I completely missed it. But we may be able to salvage this. Would you like to join us?"

I blinked. "What?"

"It says here your world's local pantheon got wiped out six hundred years ago, and your neighbors are all too hard-pressed to help. But your file confirms your descent from the line of Bishamon, and the rules say you deserve a chance to prove yourself. You have more blood on your hands than most aspirants, but considering where you grew up and the trials you've already faced I can't see anyone holding that against you. It's a miracle you've made it this far. So, would you like to be an angel?"

"You can't be serious," I protested. "I'm a ninja, and my chakra isn't like yours-"

"That's why I said angel, not goddess," she interrupted. "Sakura, you're already light-years ahead of most part-mortal recruits. I didn't find my name until my last year at goddess academy, and I'm a bit above average. You're a prodigy. Any of the warrior angel academies would love to have you, and you could probably work your way up to full goddess in under a century if you put your mind to it."

My head spun. Me, a kami? And not just a lesser one like the spirit animals, but an actual goddess? It was terribly tempting, especially the implication that I could leave all my current troubles behind. I might even be able to live in that city outside the window…

But I didn't want to live happily ever after alone.

"Is there a rule against going back? Because there are people I can't just abandon…"

She smiled. "You mean Naruto? The hero of the age? The man Special Ops is hoping will turn back the tide of darkness on your world and open the way for a return of the Hosts? Sakura, they'd send you back to help him the moment you earn your wings, and he's already a demigod so there's certainly no problem with the fraternization rules."

She rose, and came around the desk to take my hands in hers. "Sakura, please. You carry the blood of a proud line of celestials. You belong with us. Say yes, and you can have a life in a place that isn't dominated by hatred and despair. You can have teachers who understand your powers, and friends who aren't going to grow old, and missions that are about saving souls instead of protecting a city built on lies. Just let me help you."

Some nagging instinct in the back of my head was telling me this was too good to be true, but I couldn't see the catch. It sounded wonderful, and this place had such an air of serene benevolence that I couldn't help wondering if perhaps they were for real.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

She smiled in relief. "Not much. Just fill out an aspirant application, and I'll file it for priority processing. I doubt it will take more than a few minutes to get an acceptance, and then we'll see if any of the big shots decide to swoop in and snatch you up. If not you're welcome to stay with me for a few days while we figure out which academy you should apply to."

She went back to typing at the keyboard, and a slim panel of crystal covered with writing appeared on the desk in front of me. I picked it up and frowned at the odd characters for a moment, before the writing resolved itself into a surprisingly normal-looking application form. Name, age, gender, file number…

"Oh, and you'll need to let go of that damned soul," she went on. "I'm sure you meant well, but they don't allow that sort of thing in the academies."

I froze. "Excuse me? Do you mean Hinata?"

She tapped a few keys, and nodded. "Yes, that's her name."

I didn't like the sound of this. "What happens to her if I do that?"

Astoria blinked innocently at me. "Why, she goes to one of the Hell planes, of course. What else would we do with a mass murderer? It says here she's even killed her own family. Really, I don't know how you can stand to touch a soul that dark."

I carefully put down the pane of crystal, and stood. "No."

"What? Why not?" Astoria asked cluelessly. "Sakura, you can't keep her from facing her judgment forever. I know it hurts to see someone you care for fall, but don't let your feelings for her keep you from assuming your rightful place."

"There is no place for me in any organization that would condemn Hinata to the Pit," I growled, so furious it was all I could do not to snap the little bitch's neck. "Do you know what they do to mortal souls there? I am not going to abandon the woman I love to an eternity of torture so you can look good to your boss!"

She paled. "Sakura, that wasn't why… I mean, yes, it would get me out of trouble, but… I was trying to help you!"

"Spare me your kindness. Are you going to keep our agreement?" I asked harshly.

She stepped back as if I'd struck her, and tears sprang to her eyes. "Yes, of course!" She exclaimed. "Sakura, I wasn't trying to trick you!"

"Sure you weren't," I retorted. "Did you think I wouldn't notice that you're the one who told me you can't lie? I should have known better than to listen at all. Now show me what caused the loop, and I'll sign your form, and we can be done with each other."

"A-all right." She said, and typed another series of commands. "If that's what you want. Here's the wish advisory."

"Wish?" I frowned. "You people go around granting wishes?"

Before she could answer a window formed in the air between us, showing a scene that was both familiar and strange. Konoha, the day after it was destroyed by the invasion. The devastation was even worse than usual, with large stretches of the city burned and flattened in the Kyuubi's characteristic fashion. A young Naruto, so bruised and battered that anyone without his inhuman toughness would have been dead, sat atop the shattered remains of the Hokage monument looking out over the destruction. But he wasn't alone. Beside him floated an ageless beauty with ankle-length brown hair wearing a dress no human seamstress could have duplicated, with the marks of a class one goddess on her face.

"Why couldn't you have come yesterday?" Naruto sobbed. "It's too late! Everyone's dead. S-sakura-chan, and Sasuke, and Iruka and Kakashi-sensei, even the old man. They're all gone! Everything's gone…"

"I'm sorry, Naruto," the goddess said sadly. "I don't control who gets wishes, or when. You could say I'm like a ninja on a delivery mission. All I know is that Heaven has chosen to grant you a wish today."

Naruto hung his head. "You gave it to the wrong person. I'm an idiot, just ask anyone. I don't know what to do. There's nothing I could wish for that will make up for this."

The goddess laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "May I offer advice?" She asked.

Naruto slumped. "That's what my precious people were supposed to do, but now…" He choked back another sob. "I just wish we could go back and fix everything."

The goddess froze in shock. A moment later her head flew back, and a beam of white light shot from her forehead to pierce the heavens. Naruto scrambled back as an aura of the same white power erupted around her.

"Wish granted," she said, and the scene dissolved into a complex diagram of symbols I didn't know. I stared at it in shock.

"Fix… everything?" I said numbly. "_Everything_? What does that mean?"

"Oh, so now you want my help?" Astoria said sullenly. "Are you sure you can trust my answers?"

That brought me back to reality. "No, I suppose I can't."

Again, she flinched as if I'd slapped her. How could someone so sneaky be so vulnerable? Was I right to think she'd been setting me up, or was it just a misunderstanding?

"How did I mess this up so badly?" she muttered disconsolately. "I thought I was making a new friend and saving a lost kami at the same time, but now you hate me and I'm going to be stuck in a penal unit for decades."

It was an obvious ploy if she was trying to manipulate me, but she looked so pitiful I just couldn't make myself believe it was an act. "I don't hate you, Astoria," I sighed. "I just… I'm a ninja. We don't do trust. I don't know anything about this place or your people or how anything works, and I don't have anyone to ask but you. It makes me really paranoid, not knowing what's going on."

She hesitated. "It must be very confusing," she ventured. "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to explain much if you're going to stay mortal." She paused, and looked dismayed again. "Oh, no. I told you the fate of a mortal's soul! I'm in so much trouble!"

"I'm sorry, Astoria. Is there anything I can do?"

"I… can't suggest anything," she replied carefully. "I'm terrible at being sneaky anyway. But if I somehow ended up not getting into trouble over this I'd owe you a really massive favor."

I considered this for a moment. Even a minor goddess wanting to be my friend was a huge opportunity, let alone one owing me a major debt. But this visit had somehow turned into such an incredible fiasco I couldn't see any way to salvage things. Usually I'd abort the loop and try again at this point, but killing myself when I was already in the spirit world didn't sound like a smart idea. Although the way that wish was worded, you'd think…

Wait.

It couldn't be that easy, could it?

I closed my eyes, focusing my imagination on what a complete mess this loop had become and how much I wanted to just try it again. "I want to go back and fix it," I whispered.

…and found myself back in my bed, at the start of the chuunin exam.


	18. Bonding

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata didn't answer my call at first, and for a moment I was terrified that I'd somehow lost her during my trip to the spirit world. But when I dropped into my mindscape I found her sitting under the sakura trees, staring dumbly at the one where I'd anchored her chain.

It was the tree that represented my feelings for her, and I wondered for a moment if she'd somehow realized that. But she knew I loved her, so why would she react like this?

"Hinata?" I asked, "Are you alright?"

"This tree..." she breathed. "How did I never notice?"

There were tears in her eyes. Now I was really worried. I knelt, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie? What is it?"

She seemed to notice my presence for the first time, and looked up at me wonderingly. "You gave up Heaven for me."

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to let them send you to Hell," I pointed out dryly.

She shook her head violently. "No! Don't try to minimize it! She was telling the truth, I saw it. You could have been a kami, Sakura! You could have gone away to that shining place of peace and hope, and become Naruto's personal angel, and lived forever, and... and instead you've come back to this world of tears and pain, for me!"

"Yes."

What else was there to say? She was right, and I knew it. But what else could I have done? A ninja who abandons her comrades is worse than trash, and Hinata was the truest comrade I'd ever known.

Hinata wiped away a tear, and reached up to cup my face in her hands. "Sakura," she breathed. "I... I have no more defenses. I was afraid to open my heart to you completely, after spending so long with the demon. But now... what could I possibly fear? You love me the way I love Naruto, don't you?"

My breath caught. Did I? I knew what I felt for her wasn't a human emotion. Born of a fallen celestial's devotion, it was as changeless and omnipresent as gravity. I was sure that if we were parted for a hundred years, I'd love her as much at our reunion as I did now. But Hinata was so devoted to Naruto that she'd do anything for him without a moment's hesitation, and I'd never felt anything like that.

Or had I?

I hadn't really thought about what I was giving up by rejecting Astoria's offer, because it hadn't occurred to me that it was a choice. Abandoning Hinata to her fate was something I could barely imagine, let alone seriously consider as an option. Maybe this was what perfect devotion felt like from the inside? But then, how did I always end up in charge?

Because we were both happier that way. She liked to be led, and I liked to lead. She loved our little power-exchange games as much as I did. But if she ever really wanted me to stop, I'd do it in an instant.

Was there anything I wouldn't do for her, if she really needed it?

I probably wouldn't give up Naruto. But nothing else came to mind.

"Yes," I breathed, my head reeling from the realization. "I do. But, I know you don't..."

She put her finger to my lips, and smiled gently.

"I can, Sakura. You've won my heart as surely as Naruto ever did, and I can deny you nothing now. You..."

Her eyes went soft and distant, and her voice gained an undercurrent of hidden power as she chanted a snatch of the celestial tongue.

_You are my precious treasure, and never shall we part. I will guard you for all the ages of eternity, till the stars die and the twilight of the gods brings the end of all things._

Her lips brushed mine as softly as falling snow, and for one precious instant I could feel her heart as clearly as my own.

We never did make it to the exam that loop.

Much, much later, it finally occurred to me to ask an obvious question. "Since when do you speak the celestial tongue, sweetie?"

By then we were in the bedroom I'd made for Hinata in my mindscape, sprawled carelessly across the sinfully comfortable bed. Hinata was lying with her head on my belly, and barely stirred at my question.

"I don't," she replied. "It just came to me. That happens sometimes, with our strongest clan members. But I know what I said, and I meant it."

-oOoOo-

"That's ok," Astoria reassured me. "Skuld-sama's pretty cool about letting junior goddesses use the transport system. Let me just run a trace here... ok, I've got your location. Wow, one of the dark worlds? No wonder they don't let you travel, there's a class three security barrier around your whole sector. Things must be kind of grim over there with no doublet system and the demons running rampant. I don't even have an address for your local pantheon."

"Yeah, I've heard other worlds are a lot nicer. Um, Astoria, is it really ok to bring me up there? I'm not sure how these things work, but I think I still count as a mortal."

"You're kidding? Wait, then that wasn't an ascension trial?"

"When we met before? No, that was some kind of sneaky demonic trap trying to force me to convert," I explained.

"Oh, darn it!" Astoria exclaimed. "I should have read your file first. Hang on, I'm pulling it up now. Hmm. Ok. Oh, wow, that's amazing. Ok, just so you know, the system lists you as a proto-celestial. That means you count as a mortal for most of the rules, but you could probably qualify as an aspirant and get into one of the angel academies if you want to."

I laughed. "Me, an angel? Thanks for the compliment, but that's hard to imagine. Anyway, I've got this little time loop problem I have to figure out before I can deal with anything else."

"Right, good point. Well, I'm afraid I can't show you my office, but there's a meeting room we can use. If my boss approves the request I'll beam you up in just a sec."

This time I was in my own body when the summoning took me, and Hinata stayed behind. Astoria was so friendly it made me wonder what her ulterior motive was, and ten minutes later she was showing me the recording of Naruto making his wish again.

"What does that mean, exactly?" I asked when it was done. "I mean, how does 'I wish we could go back and fix things' turn into us all being stuck in a time loop?"

Astoria shrugged apologetically. "I'm not allowed to explain things like that to mortals, so I'd get in big trouble if I pulled the system log and read off the details for you. Even showing you the advisory will get me demerits if anyone notices, but a promise is a promise."

"Well, I don't want to get you in trouble," I reassured her. "But, is there anything you can tell me?"

She leaned back in her absurdly comfortable-looking chair, and thought. "Well, I didn't look at the log, so I guess I can speculate a little. Wishes are interpreted by an AI to make sure they're all granted fairly, and it can be a little quirky about how it does things. It looks at your thoughts to help make sure it grants what you meant to ask for instead of just what you said, so if you want to know what's included in 'everything' you'll probably have to ask Naruto."

"I don't think he remembers," I said slowly. "Otherwise he would have mentioned it by now. What about the fact that we're in different loops, instead of sharing one?"

"That's really strange, actually," Astoria said with a frown. "He obviously wanted you with him, and the system usually picks up on things like that. But I don't see how anything could have interfered with the wish itself, so I'd guess it must go back to what he was thinking at the time."

I sighed. "Oh well. Um, how about the question of who gets affected? It doesn't seem to be everyone he cared about back then, or everyone he cares about now either."

"Wishes are very powerful, but time travel is incredibly expensive and they do have a maximum energy budget. It might be the people he cared about the most at the time, or the ones he cares about the most now, or the people he thinks are supposed to be included. But there's bound to be a limit on how many people the wish can affect, and it probably isn't very big."

"I see." I had a million more questions, of course, but I could see she couldn't give me more than a few hints at a time. So I'd have to ask different questions each time through, until I got enough hints to figure it all out…

There was a musical chime from Astoria's… computer, I suppose it must be, and she glanced at the screen. Then she blinked in surprise. "That's weird. This message is for you, Sakura."

She turned the screen so I could read it. There were all sorts of interesting labels and icons in the background, but most of it was a white box containing a few symbols in the First Tongue. It read:

_Sakura,_

_That was a clever move, and I don't mind you bailing out my junior staff. But don't push it. The rules are there for a reason._

_Skuld _

I licked my lips nervously. "Ah, Astoria? Who exactly is Skuld?"

"The Norn of the Future," she answered, looking a bit nervous herself. "One of the three sister-goddesses who control Fate. She's also my ultimate boss, and the chief system administrator for the last few centuries. You were thinking about some kind of time travel trick, weren't you?"

I nodded reluctantly, and she gave me a reproachful look.

"You can fool me that way Sakura, but not the higher kami. Please don't get us in trouble."

"I won't," I reassured her. "I probably wouldn't have done it anyway, but I guess she wanted me to know I can't game the system completely. Don't worry, the last thing I want is to irritate some upper-level kami who could squash me like a bug. I can figure out the rest on my own."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Well, I'd better send you back soon, but I'm going to do a memory save first. Call me when you figure things out, will you?"

"Easier said than done," I admitted. "But I'll work something out. Oh, that reminds me, can I ask you a question about morality? That can't be secret, can it?"

"You'd be surprised," she said with an exasperated look. "There's this big complicated business about mortals needing to understand the truth by finding it themselves instead of just blindly following the dictates of Heaven, but honestly I don't understand it myself. I'm happy to offer advice if I can, but keep in mind that I'm not infallible. My Yggdrasil connection helps me stay focused on trying to do good, but I make mistakes as often as anyone else."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind, but I think you'll know the answer to this. I was just wondering what the difference between me and Hinata is. I mean, the demon version of me did terrible things, and I merged with her in the end. But everything she and Hinata did was in the loop, so as far as I can tell that means that when we finally get out it will never have happened. So why does any of it count, and if it does why her and not me?"

Astoria gave me a speculative look. "Someone's been telling you things they aren't supposed to, haven't they? Well, it would be against the rules for me to pull your files and explain it in detail, but I can tell you that you're looking at it the wrong way. We don't judge people based on what they've done, Sakura. We judge them based on what they are. So, for example, we don't blame you for your demonic aspect's actions because right now you aren't a person who would do those things."

"Oh," I breathed. "So that means there's still hope for her in the end, doesn't it? Thank you, Astoria. I was afraid it might be too late for her."

"It's never too late for anyone, Sakura," she said seriously. "Don't ever forget that."

-oOoOo-

"I'm going to kill that damned fox," Naruto growled.

The three of us were sitting atop the Hokage monument after the written exam, trading notes and trying to decide what to do next. Obviously my meeting with Astoria had been the first order of business, but Naruto's reaction surprised me.

"What does he have to do with this?" I asked.

"The seal used to have a defect," Naruto explained. "Up until about ten years ago I had a problem with the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out and eating holes in my brain all the time. I'd regenerate, of course, but that's why my memories from back then are so screwed up."

I frowned. "Why didn't I ever notice anything like that? I examined you a lot when I was researching my memory-edit techniques, and… oh. He can feel it when someone does a medical scan on you, can't he?"

"Got it in one," Naruto confirmed. "He's got some kind of chakra sense that gives him a pretty good idea of what's going on outside his prison. He won't admit to it, but I'm pretty sure that before I fixed the seal he could push his chakra out and give me a moron attack any time he really wanted to."

"That would explain a few things," I admitted. "Great. So you don't remember any of that, and the Kyuubi isn't likely to fill us in. Where does that leave us?"

"Perhaps Naruto simply has to feel satisfied with the outcome?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, or maybe we all have to get back in one loop first," Naruto offered. "Any ideas on how to do that?"

"We're making progress, obviously. By the time you have your next crossover with Sasuke I think we'll be able to get the rest of us here at the same time. But does that mean I can't kill him?" I asked.

"Now Sakura, revenge doesn't solve anything," Naruto said sanctimoniously. Then he smiled. "You should let Hinata and me help, so we can make it a group bonding thing instead."

We all laughed.

"This business with Pein concerns me," Hinata said. "I don't want to end the loop only to die a few years from now."

"Good point," Naruto said. "I might be able to take him, but that won't help if he kills you two or destroys Konoha along the way. Damn it, I can't take a chance on going past the end of the exam, can I? I'd never forgive myself if I got one of you killed because I ended the loop before we were ready."

I traded a glance and a smile with Hinata, and we both leaned in to kiss him on opposite cheeks at the same time.

"Thank you, Naruto," Hinata said. "Being a ninja will never be safe for any of us, but your care makes my world a brighter place."

"Personally I don't plan to let a little thing like death stop me," I declared. "A hundred years from now we're going to be turning over the reins of power to our grandkids so we can go explore the multiverse or something."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, glad to know being the world's top medic-nin doesn't stop you from being ambitious. Ok, girls, we've got a lot to think about and I don't want us making any dumb mistakes, so we're taking the loop off to figure out our next move."

"Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to get us alone, Naruto-sama?" Hinata giggled.

"Why would I need an excuse, Hinata? You know I'm perfectly capable of carrying you off to ravish you without one. In fact, you're looking kind of tasty…"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, where he buried his face in her cleavage. She shrieked in delight, and giggled madly as he nosed about making silly noises.

"Tasty titties!" Naruto announced. "Gonna eat'em all up! Om nom nom!"

The stab of jealousy I expected didn't come. I was too busy enjoying their smiles to feel neglected.

"Goof!" I mussed his hair with an indulgent smile. "Ooh! Tasty toes!"

Hinata proved adorably ticklish.

-oOoOo—

The three of us had never had a full-length vacation loop together, but combining our efforts made it trivial to arrange. I split myself and left an aspect behind to play myself in the exam, and Naruto made some kind of permanent clone to do the same. Then the two of us snuck out of town and made out way up to the Twin Falls resort on the edge of Fire Country. It was one of the nicer resorts I'd visited with Tsunade, located at the bottom of a huge gorge with a spectacular view of not one but two waterfalls. Naruto got us a honeymoon sweet, and I made Hinata a body as soon as we settled into our rooms.

"I am so glad to be able to spend time together as myself," I announced as I finished. I'd reverted to my adult form before we'd checked in, and Naruto had done his own transformation at the same time.

"Me too," Naruto said. "The scenery is much better this way. But you two are going to need new clothes pretty quick."

"Oh, I don't have to spend the loop henge streaking?" Hinata asked slyly. "I thought the plan was to see how long I can go without getting hit by a dispel in public."

"Tempting," I admitted. "But no, the only people I want seeing me naked are in this room. I assume the plan is to make some money gambling and then hit the shops?"

"Exactly," Naruto said. "I want to buy you both a million presents, and my luck is always good."

"Who needs luck?" I asked. "Tell you what, you try your luck and I'll try my advanced cheating techniques. Whoever ends up with more winnings can pay for the shopping expedition."

-oOoOo-

"Out! Out! And don't come back!" The casino manager shouted angrily as he pushed us towards the door. I suppose the trio of bouncers with him were supposed to be intimidating, but none of them had enough chakra to matter.

"Ok, ok, just let me cash in my chips," Naruto said amiably. He was holding a stack worth about fifty thousand ryo, which put my otherwise respectable winnings to shame.

"I said out!" The manager shouted angrily, and moved to shove the pile out of Naruto's hands. Big mistake. Hinata appeared between them and grabbed his wrist, twisting it to pin his arm behind his back and then forcing him to the floor with her dainty foot between his shoulder blades in one elegant motion. She held his trapped arm lightly in one hand, keeping it painfully extended without quite breaking anything.

"You should be more polite to ninja, manager-san," she chided. "Shall I kill them all, Sakura?"

Naruto gave her a startled look, and I chuckled. "Not asking the boss, Hinata?"

"Naruto-sama is much too nice for his own good," she answered. "You'll let me decorate the walls with their blood if they deserve it. Shall I?"

The bouncers went pale, and started edging away. They knew better than to tangle with ninja.

"No, I'm sure the manager was just overwrought," I said. "He'll be happy to let us cash in our chips before we leave. Won't you?"

"Yes!" He gasped. "Please, whatever you want, just take the money and go!"

"There, see?" I patted her on the cheek, and she let the man up. I might have had more sympathy if I didn't know he was a petty yakuza boss, and his gambling hall made a fortune cheating customers with everything from loaded dice to an artfully rigged roulette wheel.

Ok, so he'd whine to his boss, and he'd send someone to 'teach us a lesson', and when that didn't work things would probably escalate. But there wasn't a yakuza enforcer in the whole country who could make any of us break a sweat, so I'd just consider it part of the entertainment.

Naruto looked amused as he collected his winnings, and I figured he was thinking the same thing. Then he offered us each an arm, and the three of us made our exit.

"Alright, girls, we're hitting the clothing stores first," he announced. "I've got to see those legs in miniskirts."

I chuckled. "You're going to take two girls shopping for clothes on an unlimited budget? You're braver than I thought, partner."

"I know. This is a peril that has claimed the sanity of many a brave ninja," he said theatrically. "But I shall win through with the aid of my ultimate technique!"

Between one step and the next his chakra reversed polarity, and I found myself on the arm of a gorgeous woman instead of a handsome man.

"Let's see now," she mused. "There's a tailor and a couple of good clothing shops on that plaza that faces the southern waterfall, and a neat little shoe store a couple of blocks over from there. Oh, and Izumi's salon, we have to stop there! Sakura, have you ever thought about changing your hair? Not the color, that's just too striking to give up no matter how much it limits your wardrobe selection. But I'm thinking maybe something short, to frame your face and show off that neck…"

Hinata and I exchanged a mischievous look. Oh, this was going to be fun.

-oOoOo-

A few days later we decided to head up the valley a bit and get in a little sparring in the wilderness above the gorge. We were all looking forward to the chance to test ourselves against each other and show off a bit, but the results weren't exactly what I expected.

Hinata could kick my ass in close combat nine times out of ten, which didn't surprise me after her performance against Orochimaru. Her speed technique made her so insanely fast that even at full boost I had trouble keeping up, and her actual skill level wasn't far behind mine. Add in her immunity to illusions, her mist techniques and a library of lethal close-range ninjutsu and I was sometimes amazed I could even land a hit.

Of course, it was a different story if she didn't manage to close with me right off. My medium-range ninjutsu was miles better than hers, my chakra reserves were deeper, and her best defensive techniques required her to stop moving for a few seconds. She quickly learned that I could usually wear her out or crack her defenses, and started turning our long-range matches into a game of hide-and-seek in the surrounding woods instead of slugging it out. Which, of course, played back to her strengths.

Naruto, on the other hand, could beat Hinata easily. The first time they sparred he let her get right into close combat, then flared his aura up to full strength and shut down her speed technique by the simple expedient of opposing her chakra with his own. Normally that's isn't feasible against a real opponent, but he was so strong his chakra completely overpowered hers even inside her own body. She tried to press on, but about thirty seconds later he managed to trap her in a bear hug and started kissing the back of her neck. Her will to fight pretty much went up in smoke at that point.

My first try at sparring with Naruto was a bit different. I went in with my water aspect in control, but my illusions fell apart in that dense chakra field and my water shroud was nearly useless. My strength boost wavered on and off as his chakra scrambled mine, and after our first exchange of blows I was suddenly struck by a desperate desire to have him bend me over the nearest boulder and take me until I couldn't see straight. I stumbled back, awkwardly parrying blows I couldn't even feel properly because he was drowning out all my chakra senses, and suddenly I was caught just like Hinata. A calloused hand cupped my breast as I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and my knees went weak.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be the one that can resist me?" He asked innocently. "Maybe you've got your mind on something besides fighting?"

But I was pretty good at splitting my attention, and he'd given me enough time to trace the effect his aura was having on me. I reached deep into my subconscious, grabbed hold of the part of my subconscious that lit up like a beacon with every flicker and pulse of male chakra, and turned it off with wrenching effort of will.

And then I could think again. Yeah, I still wanted my man to tame me, but I was going to make him work for it. His chakra suppression trick was pretty neat, but no one can match me at chakra control. Hell, he wasn't a chakra sensor, so I doubt he could even see what he was doing in any detail. He was just putting out a blanket interference pattern, and I could see it clearly now. All I had to do was compensate for the distortion…

I replaced myself with a rock, which got me to the other side of the clearing and out of his aura. But two can play the seduction game. I struck a sultry pose while wrapping myself in a set of allure techniques that would turn most men into drooling idiots in an instant.

"Fight? Why would we fight?" With one finger I toyed with the zipper that held my halter-top closed in front, while I slowly ran the other down my toned belly towards my hip-hugging shorts. "I can think of much nicer things to do with you, big boy."

"Ooh, I love it when you get all seductive, babe," he replied with a rakish grin. "Winner gets to be on top?"

"You're on," I agreed. I sank into a crouch as I went to full boost and spun up a Rasengan in each hand. "Just don't think you're going to get me like you did Hinata. Not that it wouldn't be fun, but she's the sub on this team. Now that I know what you're doing I can beat your chakra interference, and I bet my combat seduction is better than yours."

"That's my Sakura," he said approvingly. "I was hoping you'd give me a real fight." Then he transformed into a bipedal dragon-thing the size of a dinosaur, and spat a bolt of lightning at me.

Damn, but fighting him was a rush. For the first time in my life I had an opponent I could actually hit, who didn't go down with one punch. He was unbelievably tough, so much so that even my full strength was barely enough to hurt him, and I quickly discovered his transformation was still running. Injuries vanished as quickly as I inflicted them, his shape mutated constantly to counter my tactics, and he was a lot more used to fighting humans that I was giant monsters.

I led him a merry chase for about five minutes, dancing around him with illusions and clone distractions and invisibility techniques while I rained down increasingly massive levels of destruction on him. After the first couple of Rasengan hits he started throwing out shadow clones in smaller, faster shapes to try to pin me down, but I picked them off steadily and they could barely lay a finger on me. Not that it mattered much if they did, since I could heal myself as easily as he could change shape. Short of massive trauma I wasn't going to go down until I ran out of chakra, though I was spending it fast enough to be worrisome.

For a few minutes I thought I might actually beat him, until it became apparent that even my biggest attacks couldn't knock him out and his supply of clone-monsters was growing faster than I could kill them. Then one of the clones managed to bite me, and its venom screwed up my chakra control for several long seconds while I frantically dodged and tried to work out how to neutralize it. I lost my speed boost long enough for another one to tag me, then a leathery tentacle wrapped around my leg and pulled me in. By the time I got both hands around it to rip it apart he had me back inside his aura, with more tentacles around my waist and left arm and a big one with a spike on the end poised right in front of my face.

"Damn, you got me," I admitted. "I can't heal myself from a head shot."

I stopped struggling, and flipped that switch in my subconscious back the other way so I could properly enjoy the feel of his chakra aura saturating every cell of my body. Kami, but it felt good to feel that naughty.

"Is the victor going to claim his spoils?" I asked slyly, as he pinned all four of my limbs with immensely strong tentacles as big around as my thighs. "How are you going to turn back without letting me go?"

"Who says I'm going to change back?" He replied in a throaty rumble. "Pretty girls who fight big, scary monsters with a seduction technique running should know what they're going to get when they lose."

I gasped as a smaller, flatter tentacle snaked under my waistband and ripped my shorts and panties right off my body. Then I looked down to see the mass of wet, squirming protuberances that was approaching me from below, and my eyes got very big.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" I gasped.

I have to admit, I don't think I'll ever look at tentacle porn the same way again.

-oOoOo-

It wasn't all fun and games, of course. I still had a long list of technique ideas to work on, and a vacation loop with Naruto was a unique opportunity to try some of them out. Which is how I ended up spending an entire day in my mindscape setting up a bit of seal-work unlike anything I'd ever tried before.

Seal masters normally work by drawing on paper with ink that contains their own blood and chakra, but it doesn't have to be done that way. The patterns and chakra are the important parts, and the rest is just a handy set of tools. My variation of Tsunade's secret seal was done entirely in chakra, drawn in the air with sheer chakra control. It wasn't easy, but I didn't see a good alternative.

"Is that really going to work?" Hinata asked skeptically. "I've never heard of anyone drawing seals in their mindscape."

I paused to wipe the sweat from my forehead, and studied the swirling lines of the seal. It was a self-modifying array, which gave it some interesting abilities but made it a real bitch to set up properly. Even a minor error in the initial configuration would tend to grow over time, warping the seal until it failed catastrophically. I wasn't sure what that would do to me, but I was sure I didn't want to find out.

"With most seals it would be a waste of time," I conceded. "But I've removed the automated healing function from this version, so what's left is just a power storage device. That means the only thing it needs to interact with is my chakra, so it should work. Especially considering where we are."

Hinata raised a questioning eyebrow, and I waved at the pond we stood on. "The water is my chakra," I explained. "The fish are my techniques, and the little stream that runs over the house and into the pond is my chakra recovery."

Comprehension dawned in her eyes. "I see. So putting it where the stream runs into the pond means it's actually a part of your chakra circulatory system? Interesting. Jiraiya and Orochimaru both have seals like that, but I've never been able to figure out how they made them. Do you think this is actually the normal way to do it?"

I considered the problem. "I doubt it. My mindscape is a lot more solid than normal. A serious mind-walker might be able to build something similar, but I've never heard any hint that Jiraiya had that kind of ability. More likely there's another way to do it, maybe an advanced meditation technique or a special meta-seal array."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, you're probably right. So, ready to try it?"

"Yeah, I don't see any flaws. Ok, here goes."

I powered up the seal, and it folded itself into a three-dimensional diamond that hovered in the air with its lowest point just touching the rushing water below. It sank slightly at my direction, and began sucking a steady trickle of water out of the stream.

"Ok, it seems to be charging normally. I'll check it again every few hours for awhile just to make sure."

"Alright," Hinata said. "It looks like it only captures about five percent of your chakra recovery, so it shouldn't slow you down much. How much power can it hold, anyway?"

"Oh, that's the best part of the technique," I grinned. "It doesn't have a set limit. When it gets full the incoming power is diverted to increasing the seal's storage capacity. It can charge for centuries before you get close to any kind of fundamental limit."

"Oh my. So that's why you wanted to have it working while we're here with Naruto." Hinata considered the seal for a moment. Then she turned to me with her best puppy-dog eyes. "Can I have one, Sakura? Please?"

"Um, how? I asked. "Your mindscape isn't stable enough, and you get a different body every time we loop."

"I seem to have a body here," she pointed out. "I know it's really my soul, but I bleed and sleep and do everything else just like it was real. And I know souls are usually immutable to fuinjutsu, but... mine belongs to you. Can't you draw it on me here?"

I eyed her speculatively. "You know, that just might work."

-oOoOo-

Both seals worked flawlessly. After I'd spent a few days confirming that fact Naruto was happy to put us both on chakra links for the rest of the loop, and our storage seals filled at a rapid pace. Even with all the various inefficiencies involved in the arrangement I calculated that by the end of the loop my seal would hold more chakra than I could produce in a month, which would be a very nice ace in the hole the next time I had a fight I really needed to win.

"That's great," Naruto said when I broke the news over breakfast. "You girls are both really good, but having normal human-sized chakra reserves was one of your big weaknesses. Oh, that reminds me, can you show me how your memory-copy jutsu works?"

"Sure," I agreed. "If you've gotten far enough into medical techniques. Maybe you can give me some tips on transformation techniques while we're at it? I've been experimenting some, but you're obviously taking a completely different approach. My transformations are a heck of a lot less chakra-intensive, but you've got a lot more speed and flexibility."

"Yeah, I noticed that," he confirmed. "I want to see how you heal yourself with so little power. Oh, but let's not leave Hinata out. What do you want to work on, cutie?"

"I'd like to learn how Sakura makes herself immune to your aura," Hinata said. "It embarrasses me that I can't even try to fight you, and I worry that you aren't the only opponent who might be able to do that to me. But I also think it's time we discussed the situation. We've all had time to digest Sakura's news by now."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I've been putting it off because I don't know what to do about it, but we ought to be able to figure something out. Sakura, you're our big brain. Any ideas yet?"

"Well, maybe," I admitted. "I've been trying to figure out what the wish actually did and why, and I think I have a theory."

"Really? I'm all ears," Naruto said eagerly.

"Well, you said 'I wish we could go back and fix everything.' The obvious way to grant that wish would be to send you back to some particular point in time that's far enough back to actually prevent the invasion, and do the same thing with whoever else it thought you meant by 'we'. Something got screwed up there, because we didn't get sent back together even though that's obviously what you meant, and I don't have any good ideas about that part."

"But the rest of it actually fits what we've seen if you think about it. Your wish was to 'fix everything', not to 'try again', so my theory is that the wish-granting system is waiting for you to reach the end of the exam feeling satisfied that everything is fixed. Whenever something happens that makes that impossible it decides to send you back for another try, but it helpfully tries to do it at a convenient time instead of immediately interrupting you. The same thing happens to the rest of us, except that since it wasn't our wish there's nothing we can do to make it stop sending us back."

"That's also why it sent me back when I asked it to," I went on. "It's still watching us, and it's actually trying to be helpful in its own weird way. So when I told it that loop was hopeless it just kicked me back to the start for another try, no questions asked. That part would probably work for any of us, although I suspect we have to be telling the truth about actually needing a reset."

Naruto frowned. "I guess that makes sense, but now I feel like a real shit for getting you into this. If that's how it works we've got our work cut out for us. I could live with not getting promoted in the exam, but not with Sasuke and the original Hinata both coming out nuts."

"It's possible that the wish is tied to what you wanted when you made it, rather than what you want now," Hinata pointed out. "But I think you've both missed a deeper issue. We've been played."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Astoria said the bright kami were trying to use Naruto as a pawn in their war against their darker counterparts, and we know some of them can see the future. I have trouble believing that the timing of the wish offer was a coincidence."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked in confusion. "What are you getting at, Hinata?"

I, on the other hand, understood what she was saying all too well.

"Those bastards," I breathed. "You're right, Hinata. I could see them watching the future and waiting for the perfect moment, when they could manipulate a mortal into making exactly the wish they wanted. But… why this wish? Why not just get someone to ask them directly for help, or… no, wait, they have rules about what they can do in the mortal world. All kinds of arms control treaties and cease-fire agreements and so on. There's something they need us to do, that they can't do themselves."

"That was my thought," Hinata confirmed. "The three of us are already one of the strongest ninja forces in the elemental countries, and the only limit to what we can accomplish is our own potential. Imagine how strong our team would be if Sasuke hadn't gone mad, and we spent another twenty years training. We could easily put ourselves in a position to influence world events however we wish."

"I don't think Sasuke just went crazy," Naruto put in. "I think that seal the snake-freak always puts on him does something to him."

"It could also be his eyes," I pointed out reluctantly. "They're actually designed to make mortals end up being consumed by evil. You're right, it would take a miracle for him to spend that long alone and not go bad… which means they knew it was going to happen, doesn't it? The question is, why?"

We chewed on that one the rest of the morning, but came to no conclusions.

-oOoOo-

I was sorely tempted to propose a string of vacation loops together, but I knew Naruto was even more sick of that damned chuunin exam than I was. So when it came time to decide on our next more I pushed for something constructive instead.

"Obviously we need to figure out how to deal with Akatsuki," I pointed out. "But there are some other leads we should follow up too. I'm starting to think it would be a good idea to find out exactly what Orochimaru's cursed seal does, and maybe figure out how to remove it. We might need to get Naruto promoted to satisfy the wish, so someone needs to work on who's blocking that and how to get rid of them."

"What about the other Hinata?" Naruto asked. "There's no way I can just leave her like she is now, and I've never had any luck getting into someone else's loop."

"I've got some ideas on that front, but it's going to take me a few loops to get them worked out," I replied. "I can actually see the link that lets you summon me here if I'm meditating deeply enough, and if I can dig up the right bits of sealing lore I may be able to figure out how it works and duplicate the effect. Mind you, Hinata's the easy one. I've got no idea what we're going to do about Sasuke even if we could get at him."

"Me neither." Naruto shook his head. "We'll have to keep thinking about that one. Hinata, I hate for us to part again so soon, but do you think you'd be ok if you did a few long loops with Sakura? I'd love to keep you with me instead, but I think she's going to have the harder job to do."

"Yes," she replied. "I'll miss you terribly, but Sakura and I have become much closer over the last few years. As long as I have at least one of you near I think I'll be alright."

"Alright, then here's what we're going to do. Sakura, I want you to take Hinata and do some recon on Akatsuki. We need to know who their members are, what they're after, how to fight them, all that fun stuff. While you're doing that I'll see if I can crack Orochimaru's security and find out about that seal. We'll probably both have a lot of dying and forced loop resets doing that, but we don't have to finish before we meet again. So I'll summon you again in, say, eight loops."

"You got it," I said. "Don't worry, Naruto. I don't care how tough these guys are, Hinata and I together can crack anyone's security."


	19. Infiltration

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

We started with the meager information that was available from the ANBU files. Akatsuki members rarely bothered to hide their affiliation, and although the organization was only a few years old they were already gaining a reputation as an exceptionally nasty group. Unfortunately agents who actually identified an Akatsuki member rarely lived to report it, but the pattern of sightings made a few things clear. The group didn't have many members, but they were all S-rank opponents. There were probably about a dozen of them, and there was a good chance they had some instant means of communication. I knew from Jiraiya that they wanted to collect the bijuu, but they wouldn't actually start for another couple of years.

Unfortunately none of that offered a good starting point. Itachi was a member, so in theory I could have gone back to my 'lost Uchiha' ploy, but even stealing Sasuke's eyes instead of growing my own might not be safe for me now. There was still a scar on my soul where my demon self's Nidhogg connection had been, and that was one brand of fire I wasn't eager to play with again.

Hinata and I discussed angles repeatedly during one long loop of covert research, as we systematically ferreted out every scrap of information Konoha had about the elusive group. Then we went to work.

Our first try at infiltrating Amegakure was an obvious route. I left an aspect at home to carry on with the chuunin exam, while Hinata and went to scout the farms and villages around the enemy stronghold to get a feel for how they did things. You can't really seal off all access to a major city for long unless you want all the inhabitants to starve, so there had to be a process for shipping in goods. Once we knew their procedures it shouldn't be hard to put together a cover that would get us inside.

Except that the little paper angel charms the locals hung everywhere were actually tied into some sort of elaborate spying jutsu that spanned the entire country, and it was only a matter of hours before Pein showed up to deal with us. If not for Hinata's eyes I wouldn't even have known what gave us away. So we let him kill us without doing anything to reveal that we weren't some random chuunin spy team, and went back for another look. This time we started with a careful examination of one of those charms.

"It's very convenient to be able to try again without resetting," Hinata commented as she examined the folded slip of paper. "I'd hate to have to redo the written exam every time we get this wrong. I don't know how you used to do it."

"I didn't have much choice," I pointed out as I probed the delicate weave of chakra. "Oh, and are you sure this thing doesn't transmit sound?"

"Oops." She had the grace to look chagrined. "You're right, it probably does. Sorry."

I shrugged. "No worries. Unless he can teleport he isn't going to catch us before we get back over the border, anyway. So, is it just me or is this thing actually a quasi-stable chakra matrix?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's a clone of a transformation, very elaborate. I see a connection branching off into summon-space, so I think it's live, but I can't trace what it's connected to. You're better at seals than I am, can you tell what this part here does?"

I focused my perception as best I could out here in the real world, and got a fuzzy impression of the maze of seals that made up the technique. "Hmm. I think that's an eye. Yeah, these things are definitely sensing devices. But there's another stretch that looks like an animation technique, and probably a locator. That means… oh. Wow. That's amazing."

"What?"

"Picture someone who can transform themselves into paper, dissolve it into a swarm of little origami birds or butterflies or something, and clone parts of the swarm pretty much indefinitely. I think that's what we're up against."

"You're kidding," Hinata protested. "I know swarm transformations are possible, but to clone the parts and hold them permanently? There are thousands of these things, Sakura. How does she handle the sensory input?"

"You got a gender off the chakra? Good, that helps. I think she's cloning her mind too, or at least part of it. The paper charms are like a swarm of Shadow Clones, except that they can send reports back to their maker without dispelling."

"That's amazing," Hinata said. "I wish she was on our side. Oh, here comes Pein. Six miles out on a flying summon, under an A-rank cloaking genjutsu."

This time we ran, but he proved perfectly willing to follow us across the border. We were a couple of miles inside Fire Country when his six bodies dropped out of the sky around us and started taking us apart in full view of a small farming village.

I wanted to find out a bit more about his abilities, so this time we pretended to be jounin instead of chuunin. That was enough to force him to actually use a few techniques, but even on that level he beat us with startling ease. First one of him blew Hinata into a rock face with some kind of invisible repulsion field, and another reached over and… ripped her soul from her body? Holy crap.

I invoked our contract to pull her out of his grip and into my mindscape, but the instant of distraction was enough for another one to stab me in the gut with one of those odd metal rods they fought with. My chakra immediately went haywire in a rather familiar manner.

It was a lot like Naruto's interference aura, but Pein could apparently see what he was doing since he immediately countered my efforts to work around the interference. It was like being targeted by a puppet technique, except that he was just trying to stop me from moving. Hell, I couldn't even detonate my chakra with that level of interference, let alone do anything coherent.

The one who had tried to steal Hinata's soul bent over me thoughtfully. "That was an interesting technique," he commented. "But how long can you protect your comrade's soul when you yourself are under attack? Are you prepared to know the pain you sought to spare her?"

"I'm prepared to face eternal torment for her sake, Pein," I said levelly. "Nothing you can do would compare to that."

"Brave words," he countered. "But will you stand by them? Know pain!"

He put his hand on my head and invoked the nastiest torture technique I've ever had the misfortune to be targeted by. But I just smiled.

"No thanks," I said. "You can scramble my body's chakra, but you can't take away my control of my own mind. Wait, your hand is cold, and you don't have a pulse. You're a corpse. This is a puppet technique!"

He frowned. "Now you truly know too much. There will be no escape for you until we learn your purpose here."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "There's no way I'm going to escape with you on guard, and I'm sure your interrogation techniques are just as incredible as everything else you've got. I give up, I need to go back and start over."

For all the trouble it had caused us, the loop was really quite useful in that kind of situation. I blinked, and found myself sitting up in bed on the first day of the chuunin exam.

-oOoOo-

The Amegakure ninja on border patrol duty all had their brains booby-trapped with a maze of shields and detection wards that informed Pein when I tried to mind-walk them. Elapsed time to beat-down: an hour and thirty-five minutes.

All goods coming into the country were handed off to local merchants, who were almost as heavily booby-trapped as the ninja. Knocking one out and replacing him didn't work much better, but at least it took them a few hours to track me down.

Simply avoiding the patrols and ghosting around the towns under an invisibility genjutsu seemed promising at first. But around sunset a flock of little squares of paper floated by on the breeze, and I quickly discovered their maker was actually good enough to see through my illusions. Total time to beat-down: nineteen hours.

I was starting to get frustrated. Compared to these guys, Konoha's ANBU were a bunch of little kids playing ninja. I was still sure we'd find a weakness eventually, but at this rate we'd end up getting nowhere before our next meeting with Naruto.

-oOoOo-

"Sakura, I think the rain is a sensory technique."

I paused under a tree to stare at Hinata. We'd spent a week slowly working our way across the country disguised as stray animals, only to find that the city of Amegakure was completely surrounded by water. Neither of us could henge into a flying form, but I'd been confident we could just turn into cute, cuddly kittens and find some sucker to adopt us. But we were both exhausted from maintaining such radical henges for so long, so we'd taken the risk of hunkering down in a patch of woods to rest in our real bodies for a bit before we made our play. Then the rain had started, and Hinata had dropped her little bombshell.

"You're joking," I said. "This is a real rainstorm. It's got to be, what, thirty or forty miles across?"

"Every rain drop has a tiny trace of Pein's chakra in it," my partner explained. "I can see them giving off little flashes of it when they touch us. He knows we're here."

I groaned. "How many S-rank surveillance techniques do these people have? Alright, fine, I give up. Apparently we've been rushing this too much, and I don't feel like dying again today. Let's just drop out of the loop and rethink."

"Oh, good," Hinata replied. "Being stabbed and crushed repeatedly is never fun, and I definitely don't want him ripping my soul out of my body again. I propose you change your mindscape to have a hot spring overlooking the lake, and we both take a nice long soak."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed.

She stepped into my arms, and turned her face up to meet my kiss. Her soul leapt from her body as our lips touched, and I felt the warmth of her presence settle into my mindscape. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

"I want to go back and fix everything," I whispered, and left the cold rains of Amegakure behind.

-oOoOo-

"We've been coming at this all wrong," I said.

It was the night before we were due to go into the Forest of Death. I stood atop the city wall staring out into the darkness, trusting in my cloaking genjutsu to ensure that I didn't draw attention from patrolling chuunin. Hinata perched atop the battlement watching me, and I noted with satisfaction that her invisibility illusion was almost as tight as mine.

"We don't need to penetrate their security right now," I went on. "We don't have a deadline. They haven't even recruited a lot of their members yet. Which may be an opportunity, now that I think of it."

Hinata cocked her head curiously. "So, you want to get them to recruit us? I like it, but how do we make that happen?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've been thinking about it, and I realized I don't know enough about the world of missing nin to figure out how he recruited the ones he did. The ANBU reports we went through a few years ago just didn't give a complete enough picture of how the underworld works. So I figure there's only one thing to do."

She clasped her hands beneath her chin and looked up at me eagerly. "You mean…?"

"That's right, we're going on a road trip," I confirmed with a grin. "After the exam we're going to go missing nin together. We'll come up with a story that makes us look like young prodigies that might be easy to manipulate, and wander the world for awhile kicking over anthills and learning how missing nin live. If we're lucky Pein will decide to recruit us, and if not we can at least meet some of the guys he does recruit and figure out how they think."

"Oh, goodie!" Hinata exclaimed. "I've always wanted to travel. See exotic places, experience strange food and clothes and customs, meet interesting people and kill them."

"Psycho," I chuckled. "Why would we kill innocent strangers?"

"Oh, not the innocents," she said primly. "But seriously, two beautiful girls traveling together? Lots of people will volunteer to die. We'll be making the world a better place and building a reputation at the same time."

"Uh huh. You're just looking for an excuse. Why do you enjoy killing so much, anyway?"

Her smile died, and she gave me a sad look. "I have to. Naruto told me that above all else I should learn to be happy again, and then you... the demon you... made me love her so much I could deny her nothing, and set me lose on everyone I ever hated. So I had to learn to be happy with killing evil people in creative ways. Although... I suspect now that some of them didn't deserve it."

"Oh." I sighed. "I wish I'd been able to get free sooner. I suppose there are worse problems for a ninja, but... did merging with your younger self help?"

"Yes," she nodded. "That's how I know I punished people I shouldn't have. I wish you'd let me do it again, actually. I don't want to go back to being the girl I was, but there are feelings I used to have that I need to get back somehow."

"Hmm. Promise me you'll take the time to explain to her what's really going on, and what it means for her if she merges with you? If she's willing that's one thing, but no one should be tricked into something like that."

"Of course," Hinata promised. "I was an innocent then, and protecting innocents is important."

-oOoOo-

"I don't understand why you're doing this," Naruto complained. The local kid version, that is. Unfortunately we weren't due to meet our version again for a few loops.

Still, he was as real as we were and I didn't want to just vanish on him, so I'd arranged for Hinata and I to meet him on our way out of town. I'd already done a little enhancement on us both, but we could still pass for the Sakura and Hinata everyone expected.

Of course, this was after we'd set up a cover story that gave us a reason for leaving. Hinata was wearing a snug leather collar with a tag that read 'Sakura's Bitch', and looking adorably smug about it.

"Naruto," I said, "the Hyuuga will never let Hinata and I be together. We have to be gone now, tonight, or their assassins will kill me and take her back by force. Then they'll put the Caged Bird seal on her, just like Neji. You don't want that, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not. But I could come with you."

"Don't you dare!" I insisted. "How will you become Hokage if they declare you a missing nin? Besides, they'd never give up on catching you if you left. They can't afford to lose the Kyuubi."

He started. "The… but… um… you know?"

Hinata giggled. "I've been able to see it since I was seven, Naruto-sama."

I nodded. "Yeah, we know. A secret that every adult in the village knows isn't much of a secret. It doesn't matter to us, Naruto, we both know you aren't the fox. Anyway, it isn't forever. When you become Hokage you can reinstate us, and by then we'll be strong enough to handle the Hyuuga."

He sighed. "You're really counting on me for that, aren't you?"

"We believe in you, Naruto," I said firmly. Then I smiled. "But if you need a little incentive, how about this? When you get the hat, you also get two sexy girlfriends."

Hinata beamed. "I like this idea, mistress! Should we kiss him goodbye?"

"Why not?"

-oOoOo-

Being an S-rank missing nin was a lot more fun that I'd expected. We had a few skirmishes with Konoha hunter-nin at first, but since we weren't hiding our abilities this time around they gave up pretty quick. The fact that we killed those Hyuuga assassins may have had something to do with that. We always left the hunter-nin alive, but they were probably afraid we'd changed our minds about being gentle. That, or Hana didn't want me to leave her tied to a tree under a twelve-hour Heaven Viewing Technique again.

We got into a lot of bar fights in the early days, and it's amazing how many slavers and bounty hunters tried to catch us with tired old tricks like drugged food and disabling genjutsu. I learned some new techniques that way, and discovered that reversing drug effects is actually much harder than healing trauma. But between us we had so many detection and resistance abilities that no one ever came close to succeeding, and I made a point of letting Hinata get creative with those guys.

After the first few bloodbaths the rate of kidnapping attempts slowed dramatically, and for some strange reason the bar toughs didn't harass us nearly as often. It was quite a rush to walk into a room full of hardass missing nin with Hinata on my arm, and have them all step out of my path and nervously look away.

But we usually had better things to do than hang out in sleazy bars.

-oOoOo-

The ninja of the Bokura clan encircled us nervously as their clan head shuffled into the courtyard to meet us. The Bokura were a strong clan of earth specialists with dozens of active ninja, and the fort of chakra-hardened stone they lived in could probably withstand any normal siege. But their clan head was almost as old as Sarutobi, and the fact that we'd simply appeared in the middle of the main courtyard had to be disturbing. That, and we were already getting a reputation.

"So, the jutsu thieves have come to Taikoju," the old man said slowly. "We have heard of your encounter with the Itisara clan, but you'll find the Bokura are not so weak."

A pair of thirty-foot stone statues with giant maces for hands rumbled out of the keep to stand menacingly on either side of him. Rumor had it they were some kind of permanent golem rather than a temporary animation technique, and nearly impossible to destroy. Several smaller statues of various designs were emerging from the fortifications around us to join the encirclement, but I ignored them.

"The Itisara were hot-headed idiots," I said airily. "They attacked us in the middle of parley, but we still crushed them and ripped their secrets from the minds of the fallen. They should have listened to our offer, instead."

"I see. What, then, is your offer?" The elder asked dryly.

"We've come to trade techniques," I said. "For each ninjutsu or genjutsu you're willing to part with, we'll trade you two of the same rank. For each secret skill, such as puppetry or a taijutsu style, we will trade instruction in two of the secret skills we have already mastered. And for a prized clan secret, like your golem creation method, we will trade either the prized secrets of two other clans, or two S-rank ninjutsu."

A murmur of conversation sprung up among the crowd. It was a very good offer indeed, but secrecy is such an ingrained habit for the minor clans that they might still reject it. The old man considered us for a long minute as the murmuring grew, no doubt weighing the benefit of our proposal against the obvious risks. After all, we might try to give them worthless techniques, or subtly flawed ones, or just use a few days of mutual training time as a chance to scout out their defenses before launching a surprise attack. Not to mention the political issue.

A man of about twenty stalked angrily over to the elder. "Grandfather, you can't possibly be considering this!" He protested. "They're missing nin! If we shelter them Konoha will only use it against us. They can't possibly have anything to trade that would be worth the risk!"

"I wasn't aware that the Bokura had become vassals of Konoha," I said loudly. The murmuring turned angry at that. The Bokura were one of a dozen minor clans that the Fire Daimyo relies on to counterbalance Konoha's power, which made them political rivals at best and blood enemies at worst.

"We don't ask for shelter," I went on. "Their hunter-nin have been learning that they can't handle us, but if they make another try we'll be happy to take the fight outside your walls. The Fire Daimyo has issued no proclamations regarding our activities, and Konoha's inevitable complaint will only make them look weak."

The young hothead turned to us, and looked Hinata up and down in a way that made it quite obvious what he wanted to do with her. "You think we're fools!" He shouted. "But I see through you! You're nothing but a pair of weak kunoichi trying to bluff the world with genjutsu and fast talk. You'll discover your precious bedroom techniques are of no use against cold, hard stone. Iroko, capture them!"

One of the larger golems shifted at his order, and suddenly charged us with a lot more speed than you'd think a twenty-ton mass of stone could manage. Hinata shifted to guard my back as I stepped up to meet it with a Rasengan already forming in my hand. I eyes the mass of the statue and the depth of its chakra reinforcement for a split-second, and added fire to the whirling ball of power in my hand. The distinctive warble of a Flame Rasengan started up, rising into a sudden shriek as I tapped my storage seal and fed in enough chakra to grow it into a two-foot sphere.

The golem reached for me, but at the last second I sprung lightly over its hands and slammed the overpowered Flame Rasengan into its chest. The golem's entire torso blew apart spectacularly, but I'd timed my body flicker to get me away and back on the ground before the blast could hit me. Our audience watched aghast as the thing's legs toppled, it's arms landing just inside the circle of ninja while the head flew far, far up into the night sky.

I noted that the head's trajectory was going to bring it down outside the circle, among a small group of younger spectators that might or might not have ninja training. Well, that wouldn't do. I body flickered into the air next to it and kicked it back towards the middle of the circle, then flickered back down and caught it as it landed. Then I turned back to the old man, completely ignoring the hothead's horrified stare.

"That's one method for countering golems," I said. "I have more. Do we have a deal, or shall I demonstrate them?"

The old man raised his hand, and the crowd stilled.

"The Bokura clan agrees to your terms," he announced. "Let all members of the clan be aware that the presence of these two is now a clan secret, to be concealed from all outsiders for as long as possible. Roku, as your recklessness has resulted in the loss of your companion you are hereby demoted to genin until you can construct a replacement."

"Now, if you ladies would care to step inside, perhaps we can discuss details over tea?"

-oOoOo-

The Bokura were the fourth clan we visited, and the last before we left Fire Country. After that came a leisurely tour of Earth Country, with side trips to some of the minor powers like Grass and Rain. I aged us both by a couple of months every week, until we were physically fifteen and making love with Hinata didn't leave me feeling like a pedophile. We both missed Naruto, but being able to be together openly made up for a lot.

About a third of the clans we visited agreed to our deal, and we spent several weeks with each of them. Some were completely paranoid, trading a handful of techniques they'd stolen from outsiders but refusing to part with anything important. Others were more strategic, trading many of their own secrets for those of their major rivals, and we picked up some interesting tricks from them. More importantly, we finally had the chance to ask questions about the sorts of things most villages only teach jounin, and get answers from teachers who weren't cooperating with each other to hide things from us.

Hinata was still focused on improving her combat power, and her ninjutsu abilities improved markedly as we traveled. I showed her a number of my more interesting water techniques to supplement the ones she picked up from our jutsu trades, and her shape manipulation was already good enough to handle Rasengan. My own studies were more esoteric, concentrating on the sealing arts, jutsu design, and further refining my chakra sight. The last project turned out to be the easiest, since nearly every clan we traded with seemed to have a subtly different approach to training chakra sensors. I was never going to match Hinata's Byakugan for range or clarity of perception, but even in the real world I soon reached the point where I could figure out what a strange technique did just by looking at the chakra release.

Of course, jutsu trading wasn't exactly safe. A third of the clans we contacted tried to kill or capture us instead of just saying no, and that kept us on our toes. Fighting an entire ninja clan is a hair-raising experience, especially when you don't know what special techniques they have or how good their best people are. Some clans were relatively straightforward, like the fire users that tried a simple ambush. Others were very, very sneaky, and in one of those encounters we actually died.

Fortunately I'd aspected myself not long after we left Konoha, and the other me was currently an assistant to one of Snow Country's better seal masters. Since she looked nothing like me there was nothing to connect us, and it was trivial for her to set us up with new bodies so we could set out again. I suspect the guys who killed us were rather disconcerted when they started hearing stories about us still being alive, but we never visited them again.

We made quite a bit of money looting the bodies of the ninja that tried to kill us, but our lifestyle wasn't exactly frugal. Fancy hotels and nice clothes and the occasional night of partying added up, especially as our reputation spread and the assassination attempts slowed down. We started to do a bit of bounty hunter work on the side, which gave us information as well as another source of income. Some of the jobs on offer were pretty disgusting, but after a bit of debate we decided we'd just ignore them in favor of the more legitimate targets.

We spent nearly a year touring the elemental countries that way, learning and making our presence known while we found out how the seedy side of the ninja world really works. We got screwed over several times, and had some interesting little contract disputes, but it quickly became apparent that there were very few missing nin who could make either of us break a sweat in a fight. Together we had more combat power than some of the smaller hidden villages, so unlike a lot of ninja we actually survived our mistakes and learned from them.

Then Sarutobi decided he wanted us back.

-oOoOo-

"I don't believe this," I grumbled as I eyed the team we'd found waiting for us on a deserted forest trail. "You're telling me the Hokage formed a special hunter squad with three jounin and sent you halfway across the continent to hunt down a couple of missing genin? What did the Hyuuga do, threaten to leave the village if they don't get Hinata's eyes back?"

"Technically I'm only a special jounin," Anko pointed out cheerfully. "But yeah, that's about the size of it."

"Now, now, no need to get so excited," Kakashi put in. "They've agreed to reinstate you, and you can even stay together. There's a special ANBU group that has an interest in Fire Country's strongest kunoichi."

"Oh, we are so not going to work for Danzo!" I exclaimed. "Do you even realize the brainwashing he puts his people through?"

Kurenai sighed. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Hinata, please, won't you see reason? You can't keep on running like this forever."

"I'm not running, sensei," Hinata replied serenely. "I'm living. Don't think that being my teacher will protect you if you try to hurt Sakura."

Kurenai shook her head, and glared at me angrily. "What have you done to her, Sakura? She was never like this before."

"Children grow up," I pointed out. "Guys, if we trusted Konoha to keep a deal we wouldn't have left in the first place. Now go home, before I decide I need to kick all your asses and come up with some kind of special incentive to make you leave us alone."

Hana paled at that, and backed away nervously. "Um, guys, can we please not piss her off? I really don't want to know what she'd come up with this time."

I chuckled. "Oh, I'll make sure you enjoy it, cutie. Maybe I'll give you to Hinata as a pet."

"I don't much like dogs," Hinata observed. "Maybe you could make her a cat-girl instead?"

Anko snickered. "Hey, if you think you're that good, maybe we should have a little contest. Let me tag along with you for a few weeks, and we'll see who turns who. I've got enough of a rep the old men will give me some time to work my magic."

Kakashi sighed. "That's all very well, Anko, but it won't satisfy the Hyuuga."

"Fine," I said. "I'll give them what they want. Hinata?"

I held out my hand. She nonchalantly plucked her own eyes out, and handed them to me.

The whole Konoha team stared at her with varying degrees of shock and horror. I had to resist the urge to facepalm.

"I just wanted a blood sample, psycho-girl," I complained.

"I know," she said sweetly. "But certain people need to see how serious I am about this. Besides, you can fix it."

"True." I slapped a biostasis field on the eyes, slipped them into one of the empty sample vials I'd taken to carrying, and tossed it to Kakashi. "Here, this should take care of the Hyuuga for now."

He frowned at me. "But what about cute little Hinata?"

"Oh, she'll be fine," I said, and put my hand on her shoulder. A moment later she had eyes again.

"My Sakura is the best medic-nin in the world," Hinata said smugly. "Oh, and Kurenai-sensei, your invisibility genjutsu isn't fooling either of us. If you step any closer I'll have to hurt you."

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan, and I tensed. With Hinata at my side I wasn't worried about winning this fight, but doing it without killing anyone would be hard. The Kurenai we'd been talking to was an illusion, of course, and the Anko must be a shadow clone, because the real kunoichi had circled around behind us during the conversation. I traded a glance with Hinata, and she changed her stance minutely as she prepared to charge the Copy Nin. Her inhuman speed would largely negate his Sharingan, and once she engaged him there was no way he'd be able to break contact. Meanwhile I shifted my chakra nature to water, a hint of mist forming in the air around me as I prepared to spin and engage the pair behind us. My mist shroud wouldn't hamper either of us, but if I added a silence illusion it would give all our opponents serious trouble.

Of course, they weren't exactly rookies. Anko realized she'd been made, and I felt her ready a replacement with her clone in hopes of catching me from behind when I completed my spin. Kakashi's stance shifted slightly as he readied himself to duck underground, but Hinata just smiled serenely and readied a Cutting Water Lance. Knowing Anko's clone was almost as dangerous as she was, I formed a marble-sized Water Rasengan in the palm of my hand where neither of her could see it, and prepared to body flicker it into the clone. Any second now they'd make their move, and my timing had to be perfect or I'd hit the wrong Anko and kill her…

Kakashi relaxed, and covered his Sharingan eye.

"Well, well, what a surprising pair," he commented. "Alright Anko, we'll be counting on you."

Anko switched places with her clone and dismissed it with a relieved look that said she'd suspected she was about to get her ass kicked. Hana frowned in confusion. "Sir, not that I'm complaining, but I thought we had orders to fight them?"

"We lost, Hana-chan," he explained. "No need to go on, and deprive Konoha of our services while we recover, eh? Besides, the Hokage will want to hear about this."

"I'm sure," I nodded. "Oh, and Kakashi? Tell him… tell him that we'll follow Kushina's son gladly, when the time comes."

Maybe that would get him off our backs. Probably not, but it was worth a try.

-oOoOo-

Since I knew Anko's abilities inside and out I figured my contest with her would just be a diversion and a chance to stay in practice. There was no way she was going to turn me into a lovesick puppet, and I made it clear from the beginning that if she tried it on Hinata there was going to be bloodshed. But at the same time I knew that she'd been resisting Orochimaru's cursed seal since she was a kid, so the odds of me turning her were also just about zero.

But it was actually a lot of fun to flirt and tease and play little technique tricks on each other. It reminded me of the loops where I'd been her student, and the good times we'd had together. She and Hinata circled each other like strange cats for a couple of days until we reached our destination, and ended up being attacked by a ninja clan that was so paranoid they took the fact that we'd even found them as an insult. By the time the bodies stopped falling the two had decided they were kindred spirits, kami help me.

"So, what are you really up to out here?" Anko asked me one day. "You could have gone back and taken over the Hyuuga months ago if you'd wanted, so why didn't you?"

"It's a secret. I'll tell you about it after you swear your undying devotion," I teased.

She pouted. "Aw, come on! You won't even remember by the time I'm done turning your brain to mush, so if you don't tell me now I'll never know."

I laughed. "Dream on, Anko. Tell you what, track down Minato's son and swear fealty to him, and I'll tell you all about it."

"The Fourth had a kid?" She frowned thoughtfully. "That's actually kind of intriguing, but I don't even know him."

We bantered on in that vein for days, and by the end of our first week I think she was more interested in figuring us out than subverting us. We were all getting pretty comfortable together by then, so when she woke one morning to find me examining her cursed seal she didn't react violently. She just stretched, and asked me what the hell I was doing.

"Oh, I've always wondered what made these things so hard to remove," I told her. "My chakra sight is getting pretty good these days, and I wanted to see if I could spot the problem. I'm not having much luck, though. I can see the seal itself is so booby-trapped it'd be impossible to alter, and that demonic chakra leaking out of it can't be doing you any good. But I don't see any ties to your soul, and the other links could all be severed.

She rolled her eyes. "That's why it's on my neck, dummy. It's not like we can amputate my head."

"Oh."

I sat back on the bed, my mind racing as I contemplated the strands of dark chakra the seal had sunk into her body. It was attached to her chakra circulatory system in a dozen places, but none of them were above the neck. So that meant…

"Sakura-sama can," Hinata said softly. "She can make a whole body with her healing techniques, and I've seen her reattach limbs before."

"What, seriously?" Anko asked. "Because I'm going to be really pissed if you're just yanking my chain."

"No, she's right," I said. "I've done it before. I can do it right now if you want."

For once, Anko was speechless.

"What do you want?" She finally asked. "No one does favors like that for free. Do I have to trade your chain for his?"

"Anko, I despise mind control," I admitted. "I wouldn't do that to you even if you let me. Why do you think I've just been having fun with you, instead of seriously trying to influence you? Besides, I think you've figured out by now that I actually like you. Let me do this for you."

She nodded shakily. "Ok. If you're sure you can do it. Damn, I'm going to owe you big time for this."


	20. Final Solutions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**AN**: Responses to reviews can be found on my personal blog (see the home page link in my profile).

* * *

I hadn't expected anything to come of our temporary association with Anko, but events proved me wrong. Apparently honest friendship is sometimes a more effective means of influence than any mind control technique.

Cutting off Anko's head and growing a new body for it was a little tricky, but well within my abilities by this point. Anko was insanely grateful to finally be free of Orochimaru's seal, though it was nearly a week before I found out why. We were camped on a mountainside in southern Lightning Country, and I woke in the middle of the night to find that Anko had vanished from the cozy pile of furs the three of us generally slept in. I sat up silently so as not to disturb Hinata, and found our missing companion perched atop a nearby boulder watching the stars.

She hadn't bothered to dress, and there were tears in her eyes.

I flickered up to sit beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. For the first time since I was a kid, I think I am."

"Good. I couldn't see everything, but I figured the demonic chakra from the seal was trying to influence you somehow. No sign of any lingering effects?"

"I haven't had the dreams for a week now," she confirmed shakily. "That was the part I hated the most. Even worse than the pain function. It was like those genjutsu that make you see whatever you're most afraid of, only it was trying to make me be… like he wanted. Hanging on his every word, crazy to kill anything he'd point me at, loving anything he did to me even if it was torture. It's hard to resist that in your sleep, especially when it won't let you wake yourself up."

I put my arms around her, and for once she actually let me hold her.

"It's over," I reassured her. "You're free now."

"Finally," she choked. "No one else could do anything, but you… thank you, Sakura! It was winning, eating my soul one little bit at a time, and I could see everyone who knew had already written me off. But now…"

Her control finally broke, and she collapsed into my embrace with a sob. I held her gently as she cried herself to sleep, then carried her back to bed.

She opened up a lot more after that. I knew she'd always been lonely in the village, with everyone who wasn't terrified of her seduction skills treating her like a walking time bomb. But Hinata and I weren't afraid of her, didn't look down on her for her skills or blame her for what the Snake Sannin had done to her, and weren't trying to get her to do anything in particular. We just accepted her, and treated her like a friend.

In retrospect, I think that's what did it.

We ran a few easy missions after that, collecting bounties on a missing Sand nin who'd gone on a random murder spree and a gang of ex-soldiers who'd deserted to concentrate on their slave-trading business. We spent a few weeks with a clan of wind users who traded me their flight technique for my variant on Tsunade's seal. We made a few training stops in the wilderness where Anko got to watch Hinata and I spar with our full abilities, and finally we treated ourselves to a weekend at the fanciest hot spring resort in Demon Country.

One evening the three of us were unwinding in our suit's private hot spring after an afternoon of friendly debauchery when Anko decided she'd had enough.

"I give up," she announced, throwing her arms out theatrically and nearly spilling the sake in the process. "If this is what I get for defecting, sign me up. Just promise me we aren't planning to destroy Konoha or something."

I laughed. "Are we private, Hinata?"

Hinata was lying back against the side of the pool with a wet cloth over her eyes, but she gave me a thumbs up. "Some local kunoichi was scouting the area a couple of hours ago, but it looks like we weren't her targets. We're clear for now."

"Good. Konoha is safe from us, Anko. We might have to pretend otherwise at some point, but the worst we'd ever actually do is help Naruto clean house when he becomes Hokage. If you want to join us we'll be happy for the help. I can't tell you the details right now, but if you stick with us long enough that'll change."

Anko opened her mouth, and then abruptly closed it and looked thoughtful. "Is Naruto secretly the Fourth's kid?" She asked after a moment.

"Yep," I confirmed. "One of many, many secrets we figured out before we started this plan. I don't think he even knows right now."

"Then I'm in," Anko said confidently. "I was never all that impressed with the old guard anyway. But unless you two are running some big confidence game on me I'm pretty sure I'll be in favor of whatever your plan is."

"Sakura?" Hinata interrupted. "I see one of paper-chan's spy constructs drifting our way on the breeze."

"Really? That's good news," I replied. "I was starting to think they'd just ignore us. Anko, do mind playing besotted love-slave for a bit?"

"Who's pretending?"

-oOoOo-

The paper adept watched us off and on for another month without making contact, which started to get annoying after awhile. We did a few odd jobs to pay the bills, visited another minor clan, and did a bit of training among ourselves while we waited for her to make a move. It might have gotten boring, except that I'd finally figured out how to finish a seal design I'd been contemplating for months.

The resulting scroll was massive, a roll of paper three feet wide and nearly two hundred feet long, but that was fairly typical for such things. The first thirty feet were covered with an intricate array of seals that took days to plan and nearly a week to transcribe. It would have taken even longer in the real world, but I'd discovered that my aspects shared the same mindscape regardless of how far apart we were. So the Sakura who was studying seals in Snow Country spent all her free time on it, and the Sakura who was wandering the world with Anko and Hinata put in a few hours here and there, and between us we got it done.

The scroll occupied the entire length of the main table in the workroom I'd created for myself, but I'd made the place roomy on purpose. There were several smaller tables and plenty of room to pace, and the wide windows that lined one wall let the breeze in and gave me a wonderful second-story view of the field and woods I'd set up as a training ground. A dozen of Hinata's water clones were sparring industriously as I finished, trying to perfect some sneaky new technique she didn't want to use in the real world where our stalker might see it, and I let myself relax and enjoy the view for a few minutes.

Eventually she noticed me watching, and the real Hinata appeared at one of the open windows.

"You're finished?" She asked eagerly. She'd been trying to figure out what I was up to for days, but I'd discovered it was fun to be mysterious.

"Yes. Have you figured it out yet?" I asked mischievously.

She frowned at the seals. "It looks like a summoning scroll, but that doesn't make sense," she complained. "You need the blood of the target to create one of those, and there's no way to get real blood in here. Come on, just tell me!"

I laughed. "I'll give you a hint. This big symbol that anchors the whole scheme? It's my name."

She frowned in confusion, as she traced out the seal work again. Then she finally got it, and her eyes went wide. "It doesn't need blood because it's like your chakra seal! Wait, you're going to have Naruto sign it!" She exclaimed.

"That's the plan," I confirmed. "He'll have to do it in here of course, but if he can't already mind-walk I'm sure I can teach him. But it isn't just for him. Would you like to be the second person to sign a summoning contract with me?"

"After Naruto?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"No, after me," I said, and signed my true name to the scroll with a flourish. Which added an interesting self-referential level to the seal work, but I didn't see how it could hurt anything.

She beamed at me, and added her own name next.

It took Hinata a few days to get the hang of summoning me, but it worked like a charm. She had a little more trouble when I was aspected, and for awhile I was frequently treated to the odd sensation of a summons trying to call a version of me that didn't currently exist. But she got better with practice, especially once I explained my trick of splitting myself along chakra nature lines, and within a week she could call the aspect she wanted more often than not. Since summoning techniques are already designed to call targets from other worlds I was pretty confident that Naruto would be able to do the same from his loop as well.

Of course, summoning contracts work both ways. The first time I tried it I accidentally triggered the wrong contract and got Hinata's disembodied soul, which was a bit embarrassing. But that was easy to fix, and in a few hours I could summon her from miles away with a gesture and a few drops of blood. We were both looking forward to springing that one on the next enemy who thought he'd caught one of us alone.

-oOoOo-

I was starting to wonder what paper-san was waiting for, so not long after that I sent Anko back to Konoha with instructions to pretend she'd simply given up on influencing me. Unless Jiraiya checked up on her personally there was no way for them to tell that her seal was gone, and I doubted the old men would seriously consider the idea that I might have subverted her rather than vice versa.

"Aw, but hanging with you two is a lot better than the missions they're going to send me on," she complained. "I offered to join you to get away from all that."

I winced. "I know, Anko. But I'm trying to get contacted by someone who's probably never going to make a move while you're here, and if you don't go back the hunters will be after you soon too. It shouldn't be for more than a few weeks."

"Promise me you'll let me come back as soon as you can?" She asked seriously. "I… don't like living like that."

"It won't be forever, Anko," I said. "I promise."

I kissed her goodbye, and copied her memories.

Hinata eyes me speculatively as our traveling companion left, and I realized with her vision she'd probably seen what I'd done. She confirmed it once Anko was safely out of sight.

"What are you up to?" She asked. "I like Anko, but I think Naruto is plenty for both of us."

"Tell me about it," I chuckled. "No, I'm not trying to set up a harem, silly. But she's a good friend, and I hate the way her life has turned out. I'd like to be able to have her around sometimes, and I think having us as friends is good for her. Maybe we could offer her a place as a retainer when we get out of the loop, so she can quit that crappy ANBU job."

"I like that idea," Hinata allowed. "Although it will be Naruto's decision, since I assume we'll be joining his clan."

"Yeah, that's definitely the best way to do it," I agreed. "He claims the Namikaze name, we both marry into his clan, and that makes him our clan head so we don't have to worry about interference from your clan. But the marriage itself could be tricky. There's no way your father's going to agree to let you leave the Hyuuga clan, so we'd have to get the daimyo to overrule him."

"There might be other ways," she said slyly. "But paper-chan is almost in range again."

"Right," I sighed, and changed the subject.

-oOoOo-

Another week passed before I finally got fed up, and stopped in the middle of a deserted stretch of forest to confront a strip of paper caught in the branches of a tree.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked with a bit of annoyance. "Because this is really getting old. It was bad enough when you hung back and I just had to listen to Hinata's comments, but at this range even I can see you. Are you planning to follow us around forever, or what?"

Nothing happened for a moment. Then more strips of paper blew in on the wind, swirling around the one I'd addressed and rapidly coalescing into a humanoid shape. Then the paper took on color, and suddenly she looked like a real person.

"Clones at a distance, huh? Nice technique," I observed. "So what's the story?"

"Your partner's Byakugan must be very strong, to see through my disguise," she replied. "But you are a greater mystery. Your family is civilian for three generations back, and your instructors laud you as an academic genius while lamenting your lack of practical skills. Even your jounin instructor, the famous Copy Ninja, failed to note anything unusual about you. Yet in your time as a missing nin you've demonstrated skills few jounin could match, and I believe you are telling the truth about seeing me. How is this possible?"

"Do you really expect me to explain it to a complete stranger?" I asked. "I see that you're a member of Akatsuki, but you people are so secretive I have no idea what you're after."

"Humor me, and perhaps you'll find out," she offered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Recruiting, are we? Hmm. Alright, I'll tell you this much. I have a recessive bloodline that's unique as far as I know. I'm a chakra sensor with perfect control and a natural talent for seals, and that combination lets me invent new techniques almost as easily as an Uchiha can copy them. I was just coasting in the academy because I didn't have to exert myself to ace my classes, but I woke up in a hurry when I got a look at the real world."

"A plausible story, but one that no one can test," she noted. "It also seems that you have a true regeneration technique?"

I nodded. "Konoha's security really does suck, doesn't it? I take it that was in Kakashi's report?"

"Yes." She hesitated, then went on. "Let me ask you one more question. What do you think of Konoha?"

Now it was my turn to hesitate. I had only a vague suspicion about what kind of answer she wanted, and she was probably as good at detecting falsehood as I was at lying. I doubted I could bluff my way through this one, so I decided to go with the truth.

"Konoha is a tragedy," I said. "A city of noble ideals built on a foundation of lies. Men like Sarutobi and Jiraiya talk proudly about the will of fire and the true king and their dreams of peace, and the sad thing is they actually mean it. But the peace they're so proud of is built on the backs of broken heroes, and there is no crime they won't commit to preserve it. The Hyuuga enslave their own kin, the Hokage lets Danzo's brainwashed death squad do his dirty work, the whole village hates Naruto for being the one who protects them from the Kyuubi… it just goes on and on."

"But the saddest thing is, as bad as they are all the other major powers are even worse. Konoha's leaders sleep soundly at night because they can tell themselves that, hey, at least they don't use captured civilians for medical experiments, or require academy students to murder their friends to graduate, or a thousand other things like that. Never mind that if they were half as pure as they pretend the Third Ninja War wouldn't even have happened."

"The whole world is like that," my interrogator said sadly. "Endless strife and bloodshed and suffering, perpetuating itself from one generation to the next forever. Do you have a solution?"

"Not one I'm happy with," I admitted. "The wars will go on until someone manages to unite all the elemental countries under one rule, but no one has the power to do that. Besides, the peace would only last a few generations. Then you'd start having succession wars and rebellions, and eventually an inept ruler would let things fall apart again."

I paused, as I suddenly saw where this was going. "Do you have a better idea?"

"I am only an assistant," she said. "But there is a man who does, and he could use someone like you. Come with me, if you wish to learn more."

-oOoOo-

The number of security measures Konan guided us through was amazing. Even after walking through it all I doubted we could get back out without tripping something, which was probably the point. In Pein's mind Hinata and I were essentially prisoners since the time we entered Amegakure, since we'd never be able to escape unless he let us go. It must be nice to be so powerful you never seriously worry about whether you can defeat a strange ninja.

Amegakure itself was a bit of a shock. The place looked like it was built by a mad god, all giant pipes and towers of chakra-forged steel. The inhabitants were like squatters hiding out in some vast structure they didn't understand and could never have built, and by the time we reached Pein's tower I was convinced that impression was accurate. There was more steel in that complex than all the nations of men have forged since the beginning of recorded history, and the seal work sleeping within was done in a complete different style than any human work I'd seen. It must be some remnant left over from the days when kami walked the world, and I wondered if perhaps it held the secret to Pein's fantastic strength.

The man Konan introduced as Nagato was another surprise, although in retrospect it shouldn't have been. The forest of metal rods imbedded in his back were obviously the transmitter for the puppet technique that controlled 'Pein's' six bodies, but they certainly weren't improving his health. He could probably survive for awhile without the life support pod he was embedded in, but I could see at a glance he probably didn't have more than a few years to live.

His own explanation of his plan didn't sound nearly as crazy as the version Jiraiya had told me.

"Once we have merged all the bijuu into a single weapon the great nations will fight for control of it. Many lives will be lost before a victor emerges. But then the victor will have the means to terrify all enemies into submission, with a power that does not depend on armies or the strength of each generation's ruler. The brutal, total wars of the past will be replaced with intrigue and carefully limited rebellions. After generations of rule the central government will eventually become corrupt and fall, but even then there will be no reason to raise armies and fight devastating battles over the countryside. Only possession of the bijuu weapon will be needed to rule, so the battles to control it will be the only ones worth fighting. The pain of war will not be eliminated, but it will be reduced to the smallest scale that human nature allows."

"That seems surprisingly plausible," I admitted. "The devastation of the initial war will be huge, until people realize what they're up against and adjust to the new reality. But even one century of peace would make up for it, and this new system would probably last for ages. The new rulers could be tyrants, but they can still be assassinated and they don't have as much need to fear rebellion, so on average they might even be better rulers than the daimyos. Only, why aren't you setting yourself up as the first ruler?"

"No man with so much blood on his hands should be an emperor," Nagato said solemnly. "Besides, the daimyos will struggle much harder to oppose a ninja usurper than one of their own. I shall leave it to fate to determine which of them will attain control over the weapon."

"I see," I replied. "So, what do you need me for?"

"Most of our other members are greedy men who believe they will attain the power of the bijuu themselves," he revealed. "Only Konan and I know the truth, though Itachi may suspect. But my power exacts a heavy toll on my body, and the work on the bijuu container goes slowly. If I pass before our plan is complete Konan will need assistance to see it through."

"Otherwise men like Kakuzu and Kisame really will gain the power of the bijuu?" I asked. "Yeah, that would be bad. Alright, we're in. But you know, I could probably heal you. I can see that those rods would scramble anyone else's chakra, but if we remove them the damage would be well within my limits."

He glanced at Konan, who gazed back at him silently.

"No," he shook his head. "I must retain the full power of this technique for as long as possible, or our plan has little chance of success. But I am curious what other hidden skills you possess…"

-oOoOo-

Needless to say, the other Akatsuki members were not impressed. They were used to seeing themselves as the strongest of the strong, and kunoichi just don't make it to that level. We start out with less physical strength and chakra than male ninja, and contrary to popular belief we don't have any compensating advantages. Add in the fact that kunoichi tend to specialize in seduction or medicine, and usually retire by their early twenties to raise a family, and it's no mystery why there are a couple dozen male S-rank ninja for every female.

Most of them were professional enough to keep their mouths shut about it, since 'Pein' wasn't the sort to do things on a whim, but every group has its hotheads.

"I can see why our leader wants you two around," Hidan laughed as Hinata and I took our first look at the bijuu container. On discovering I was a seal master Pein immediately sent me to examine it and present my own analysis, which is a pretty sensible precaution with something so complex. You never know when even a junior assistant is going to point out that you've got an inverted seal or inappropriate coupling somewhere, and one mistake like that could result in this thing blowing up the first time we use it.

"I always figured that Konan chick had it bad for him, but if you two are as hot in the sack as you look I can see why he'd kick her to the curb," the loudmouth went on. "But if we're letting members in based on looks there's a couple of girls back at the Prancing Kitten I want to recruit."

I rolled my eyes. "Is he always this much of an idiot?" I asked Kisame, who was supplying chakra to the seal array as Itachi carefully inked in new symbols.

"Oh, don't mind him, ladies," the shark-faced man laughed. "He's Kakuzu's third replacement partner, so he probably won't last long.

"Hey!" Hidan objected. "Jashin has made me immortal, fish-face! You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that. Anyway, anyone with a brain knows the leader wouldn't have picked you two without a good reason. But I do gotta ask, are you two just medics or seal masters or something, or are you actually combat effective?"

"Want to spar when we're done here?" I asked with an innocent smile. He gave me a measuring look, and grinned.

"Could be interesting."

-oOoOo-

Most of Akatsuki's members weren't the sort to show all their cards, but they did do enough training to ensure they'd be able to fight together effectively. There was a massive chamber buried beneath Amegakure that they used as a training area, since the walls were chakra-hardened steel tough enough to withstand anything short of a bijuu.

Kisame was a fun opponent. I was faster and stronger than he was, but his sword was a bit of an obstacle and he had some interesting water jutsu. I went water myself and played with him for about ten minutes, before I went to full boost and pulled a trick he couldn't counter. He was a good sport about it when I woke him up.

"Damn, you're fast girl!" He growled. "Especially your techniques. I've never seen anyone do a sealless water dragon like that before. What was that thing at the end?"

I smiled. "Just an improved body flicker, believe it or not. My version takes perfect control, but it's better at penetrating another ninja's chakra aura and it doesn't have that half-second delay between charging the technique and actually appearing. I just concentrate and poof, suddenly I'm hitting the back of your head with whichever technique I feel like using. Most of the big elemental attacks would still be slow enough to give you some warning, but a couple of my medical techniques are actually instant."

"Nasty," he conceded. "Guess I'll have to do some training."

"Hinata got the trick of scrambling her aura to keep me out in about a week," I agreed. "Let me know if you want someone to practice it with. I could use another sparring partner."

-oOoOo-

I found three serious problems with the bijuu vessel in my first week of looking at it, and one of them was a real flaw instead of something they'd put in on purpose to test me. It was a fascinating device, so complex that even an expert who'd worked on it could easily be mistaken about its real purpose. The parts to store and mix the chakra of the bijuu were taking up most of the effort, since they required massive amounts of power but were simple enough for anyone with a decent grasp of seals to work on. The rest of the array, the parts that were supposed to either create the bijuu weapon or split the power back up into human hosts, were such a tangle that even with my special advantage I had trouble deciphering them.

But I'd already heard two versions of Akatsuki's master plan, so who was to say there wasn't a third? Unlike most experts I could actually see the complexities hidden inside a rolled-up seal array if I focused my perception properly, and I had permission to spend as long as I wanted to studying the thing. So I spent long hours every day meditating on it while the other Akatsuki members did their work, and gradually I came to suspect that something odd was going on.

"What I can see of it mostly makes sense," I told Hinata one day. "But there's so much hidden complexity in that thing I don't see how Nagato could possibly have designed it. Even if he's a genius with seals we're talking several decades of work, and he isn't that old. Besides that, I keep getting this nagging feeling that there's something here I'm missing."

Hinata shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't know nearly enough about seals to help you there. I can see all sorts of strange shapes and colors in the bijuu container, but I have no idea what any of it means. I suppose we need some way for you to see the truth more clearly, but I'm not sure how to do that."

"See the truth… clearly… the veil!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't I ever think of that? You're a genius, Hinata!"

She looked so confused I had to laugh. "Veil? What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"I'll explain next time you come inside," I reassured her. "I guess it might not work, actually, but I'm going to give it a try. Give me an hour or two?"

"Um, alright," she agreed reluctantly.

I settled into a comfortable position before the bijuu container, and dropped easily into my mindscape. Then I closed my eyes again, and fell into the lower layers of my inner perception. Down, past the swirling dance of thought and memory that represented my truest view of myself. Down, past the place where every aspect I'd ever worn left its ghostly impression, eight translucent forms sleeping in the dark. One of them had hair of black instead of pink, and I paused for a moment to make sure she was still sleeping.

Then deeper still, to the place where a slender thread of gold sprang out across the infinite void between worlds to reach the heart of the man I love. I still wasn't sure quite how that connection had come to exist, though I suspect absorbing the version of me that he'd created had something to do with it. Regardless, I was glad of the landmark. I might never have found this place again without it.

Carefully, I took hold of the thread and floated out into the abyss. Just as it had that one time before, the darkness seemed to twist and crawl with hidden movement. I looked away, and back, and found again that sensation of a veil drawn over my sight that protected me from the truth of what lay before me.

I cast the veil aside.

For a moment I was frozen into immobility by the sheer grandeur of the cosmic vision that stretched out around me. I floated at the edge of a universe, an ocean of blue and green seals that sang of worlds and stars and stranger things I had no names for. In my hand was a thread of love spun from the substance of my own soul, singing a defiant song of partners standing together against the world. Beyond was a place where swirling abstract shapes too vast to see in their entirety danced forever through the void, in a symphony too great for any mortal mind to contain.

I felt the first prickling of strain, but this time I didn't pull the veil back. Instead I turned away, and stepped back into myself. I kept the veil in my hand and my eyes open as I floated carefully back up through the layers of my consciousness, and emerged once more into what we humans call the real world.

The bijuu container swirled with undercurrents of black chakra, carefully hidden from normal perception by something that was to genjutsu what a typhoon is to a spring shower. The seals themselves were distorted somehow, twisting from one shape to another as space warped around them, madly whispering their hunger for souls to twist and mutilate. I'd been more right than I'd realized. Whatever this thing really was, its heart was forged by demons.

I swallowed nervously, and looked away. Kakuzu was working on a stretch of the seal, and I saw five blackened hearts beating in the corrupted abomination he called a body. Each had a different chakra nature, but all were bound together by the black webbing of a demonic pact.

I looked up at Hinata, and found I could see her chakra as well. A river of clean blue power flowed calmly through her chakra vessels, spilling out to form a faint aura around her. The silver collar and chain of our contract were clearly visible, as was a thread of braided gold and blue that connected our souls. But there were swirls of darkness surrounding her in a dense cloud, touching her deeply, spreading black stains through her soul like ink poured into water.

I thought for a moment it was part of her, and indeed much of the darkness did seem to be of her own making. But more of it seemed connected to some other source, something I couldn't quite make out. I strained to resolve the strands that drifted off into our surroundings, thinning into diaphanous streamers of barely-visible shadow that vanished into thin air.

Or did they? Was it my imagination, or was the air itself a shade darker than I remembered? I frowned in concentration as I shifted the layers of this odd new perception, trying to make sense of it. There was something in the air. A tenuous cloud of subtle influence that permeated everything around me, brushing against people and inanimate objects alike. Some sort of wide-area jutsu, perhaps?

"What do you see, Sakura?" Hinata asked quietly.

"The true nature of the world, I think," I replied. "But I'm not sure what most of it means. There are layers I can't make any sense of at all, but this one… is this a genjutsu? I need a better look, but I'll lose this if I get distracted. Help me get out onto a balcony?"

"Of course."

Whatever the shadow was, it extended all through the halls of Nagato's tower. I was sure now that it was made up of demonic chakra, but the seals that would have defined a normal technique's function seemed to be completely missing. It was just a diffuse cloud of formless evil. Perhaps it was leakage from something in Amegakure, but if so it was odd that I didn't get a sense of direction or see any variations in intensity.

It took ten minutes of careful walking to make our way up five flights of stairs and across the tower, but thankfully we weren't interrupted. Hinata opened the door for me, and I stepped out onto one of the high balconies overlooking the city. Sure enough the shadow extended through all the streets and towers I could see from my position, but on this larger scale it didn't seem quite as uniform. There still weren't any seals, but some areas seemed just slightly thinner or denser than others.

Then I looked up, and gasped.

The cloud extended across the whole sky, from horizon to horizon, lending the whole world a faint tinge of black. And there was one of the seals I'd expected, its harsh angles stretching halfway across the sky. Others peeked over the horizon on all sides, so huge they were only partly visible from here. But what little I could read of this vast array was disturbing enough…

…_every hatred fanned into an eternal flame, every good deed punished with suffering and loss, every bearer of hope forced to choose between evils…_

…I'd never heard of such a technique before, but suddenly I wanted out of Amegakure. I didn't want to spend another minute inside the field of that horrible thing. Only, how far did it extend?

A sudden terrible suspicion led me to contact my other aspect in distant Snow Country, and after a moment of preparation we switched places. She'd been sitting atop the roof of one of the palace towers working the bugs out of a new seal array, so I had a clear view of sky and mountains and miles of broad snow-covered valley.

The same tenuous cloud of evil hung over the entire landscape. Only the symbols in the sky were different...

…_for every crossroad of fate the best choices shall be hidden, while the flaws of those that lead subtly to ruin go unnoticed…_

"My god," I breathed. "It covers the whole world."

For a moment I felt the same hopeless despair as when I'd first found out about the invasion. Astoria had told me. Hell, Kogura had told me, when I was a demon. But I'd been so focused on my own problems I hadn't thought it was significant.

Suddenly, I couldn't stand to be alone. I merged with my other aspect, leaving behind a lifeless corpse on that roof in Snow Country, and buried myself in Hinata's arms.

"Sakura?" She said hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"It's everywhere," I said hollowly. "This is what Astoria meant, when she said this was a dark world. Our kami are dead. The higher powers have walled us off. There's nothing left to stop the demon gods from doing whatever they want to us, as long as they don't break any of their treaties. They've spun some monstrous fate-warping jutsu over the entire world, and from what I can see its whole purpose is to drown us in misery. I always wondered why the world's problems seemed so impossible to solve. Why even the greatest men do so much evil, make so many stupid mistakes. Now I know it isn't an accident. Though why they would do it this way…"

A passage from my demon self's briefing came to mind, and I hung my head.

"Of course. They've made this a world where anyone who can be corrupted will be, and those who can't either give up or die young. But if there is ever a day when there are no more righteous men to stand against them, they can claim the whole world and everyone in it forever," I whispered.

"What? But… what about children?" Hinata protested. "Well, and the world is so big, how could there ever not be even one?"

"Innocent children don't count," I said. "Only mortals old enough to understand the difference between good and evil. Hinata, the treaty I'm quoting doesn't say 'nice' or 'well-meaning' or 'mostly ok', it says _righteous_." I sang the key word in Celestial, and confirmed that it meant what I thought it did.

"How many people do you know who always take a stand against evil, no matter what it costs them? That's what it takes, and there can't be many people like that left in this world. I've only ever known one."

"Two," Hinata insisted softly. "You shine as bright as he does in your own way, my treasure. But if Pein kills us, and his plan destroys half the world and leaves the rest a wasteland while someone hunts down any survivor who stands out…"

I nodded. "Yeah, it could happen. We need to tell… Naruto. The hero of the age. Astoria said… Hinata, this could be the reason they gave him that wish!"

"Then we'd better tell him quickly," she observed. "There are walls in this place I can't see through, and seals whose purpose I can't fathom everywhere. Someone is probably listening to us."

"Right." I let my vision of the world's true state fade, and turned to face her. "Come inside, then, and we'll reset right now. Naruto isn't due to call us for a few loops yet, but I think I've finally reached the point where I can get us to him without help."


	21. Understanding

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**AN**: Responses to reviews can be found on my personal blog (see the home page link in my profile).

* * *

The written version of the celestial tongue is essentially a form of seal-crafting, and I'd discovered I knew enough of it to say things that can't be expressed in the more limited vocabulary of conventional human seal masters. A normal summoning contract is built around a symbol provided by the leader of whatever group of spirit beings it's tied to, and I'd wondered when Jiraiya explained this. Summoning seemed like the kind of thing that would require a true name, but how could a whole tribe of snakes or toads or whatever share one of those?

Only I'd realized on reflection that just because it looked like a single symbol after it was written didn't mean it really was. My own name was just a stylized sakura petal at first glance, and I knew what hidden complexities lurked beneath the surface there. It was perfectly possible to write something like "the toads of the bloodline of Myoboku" the same way, as long as you knew enough about them.

So the symbol I'd built my summoning scroll around wasn't "Sakura, the person who made this scroll". No, in human speech it meant something closer to "the set of all persons who share the true name Sakura". I wasn't sure it would work the way I wanted it to, but I had high hopes.

I had to wait until we were done with the Forest of Death, because I needed something distinctive for my summoning to focus on if I wanted it to work right. But in some ways that was just as well, since it gave me time to pull myself together. Knowing I was stuck inside a world-spanning technique made of black chakra made my skin crawl, especially since I had no reason to think I was immune to its influence. But I'd probably been living in it my whole life and Astoria had still acted like I was an ok person, so it wasn't irresistible. Logically I wasn't any worse off that before I'd found out about it.

But that didn't make it any easier to sleep at night.

I didn't expect Naruto to have any answers, but I was still anxious to see him. He needed to know about this, and I wanted to see if his world had the same problem. It probably did, since his Konoha had the same tragic history as mine, and I was pretty sure that ensuring our history turned out tragic was exactly what the demons were trying to accomplish. But I needed to see for sure.

So after I kicked Ino's ass and they sent us all back to town for our month of training I sent a shadow clone home to keep anyone from missing me, and made my way to one of the more remote hiding spots I'd found in the forest. Then I retreated into my mindscape to attempt a rather unconventional summoning. My focus was a girl not much different than I'd been the first time through the chuunin exam. One who'd survived the forest only because Naruto was watching out for her, and lost her match in the preliminary round. I'd been nauseatingly fixated on Sasuke back then, but the girl I imagined was started to see Naruto in a new light and wonder if she'd chosen wrong. Because the Naruto she'd been with during the exam was the looping version, and I knew he didn't try all that hard to act like his old self anymore.

I did the summoning the slow way, with a full set of hand signs and a generous dash of my blood, and poured my chakra into the technique as it reached far, far across the gulf between worlds…

And a young Sakura in a nightgown appeared in the air before me, to fall in a tangle of limbs at my feet.

"Ack! What the heck!" She'd apparently been asleep, and she stumbled to her feet and looked around wildly while pawing for a kunai that wasn't there.

"Calm down, Sakura. I'm not attacking you. I was just testing a summoning technique."

She spun to face me, and did a double-take. "Who are you?"

"I'm you," I answered. "We're essentially alternate-universe doubles. If my technique worked right you're a young version of me, from around the time of the chuunin exam. Right?"

She nodded cautiously. "Yes. But how did you summon me? I thought you couldn't do that to a human unless they helped make the summoning seals."

I patted the summoning scroll. "True names are funny things," I said. "We're different versions of the same person, so we share the same name. Which is the name on this contract, so in theory any version of me who signs it should be able to summon any other version who actually exists. Want to give it a try?"

"I… yes!" She replied, already seeing the potential. "But, I don't think I have enough chakra for a technique like that."

I chuckled. "That's no problem at all. I'll give you a chakra transfusion, an impression of me and a copy of my skill with the technique and send you back. Then you can give it a try."

Her eyes went wide. "A copy of the skill? You can do that?"

I nodded. "Only with myself, so it doesn't come up much. But yes, I can make copies of memories and reflexes and everything else that makes up skill with a technique." I poured the bits she'd need into a memory bubble, and held it out to her. "Want to be able to summon a kickass older version of yourself whenever you need help?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" She grinned.

Ten minutes later she was gone, taking with her as much of my chakra as she could carry. I wasn't sure it would be enough, but a minute later I felt the gentle tug of a summoning. I split myself, leaving one aspect here to carry on with my loop, and let the summon carry the other one away.

Of course, since I'd left my body behind I appeared in her mindscape. The forest was just like the one I'd had in my own mindscape back before I came to understand my dual nature, and sure enough I was immediately confronted by a rather confused version of the warrior aspect I'd lost in my confrontation with the demon.

"You're the older me." She said. "But how did you get in here? Shouldn't you be out in the real world?"

"I didn't bring my body with me," I explained. "That would have taken more chakra than you can hold. So, what say we surprise your other self?" I walked over to the locked door that symbolized my old insecurities, and pulled the key out of my pocket.

The younger me gasped. "You can open it? But how… well, I guess you must have gone through all this… wait, that means you understand why there are two of me!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Let's go get the other you and I'll explain all about our weird little bloodline."

-oOoOo-

Teaching is fun. At least, teaching a younger version of myself was fun, and not just because we understood each other so well. In the space of half an hour she'd torn down the barrier of fear between her aspects and pulled off her first temporary merger, although she couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds. Then she listened to my thumbnail sketch of my own situation with increasing disbelief, until I offered to demonstrate some of my claims.

"How?" She asked. "Even if you're telling the truth, there's no way for me to actually see the time loop reset."

"Maybe not, but I can demonstrate a few of the other implausible parts. Let me borrow your body, and I'll turn us into me and go find Naruto."

"I suppose I couldn't stop you anyway," she said. "Ok, go ahead."

I'd burned off a lot of chakra already, but I still had more than enough to reshape her body into one I was comfortable with. Then I climbed out of bed to check my work in the mirror, and she whistled appreciatively.

"Is that what I'm going to look like in a few years?" She asked eagerly.

"Not quite," I chuckled. "The perfect legs and abs come from insane amounts of taijutsu training, and I enhanced our natural 'talent' by about a cup size. But the face and hair are all natural."

"Nice," she said. "I wish I could do this."

"Get Naruto to show you how he turns into a girl," I advised her as I henged up something to wear. "That's the ultimate basis for the technique. Speaking of which, let's see what the man who turns into a dragon is up to tonight."

It wasn't all that late, so I expected Naruto to be out training somewhere. I made a circuit of the village with my senses fully extended, searching for his presence while I cloaked mine from the occasional patrolling chuunin. It wasn't long before I caught the distinctive taste of his massive aura, and sure enough it led me to one of the training grounds.

Some mischievous impulse led me to shroud myself in my best invisibility illusion as I approached. If he was working on something interesting I wanted to get a good look at it before I surprised him.

"I don't usually do this kind of thing."

The voice was female, and I drifted to a stop in the shadow of a tree as I tried to place it. Someone I knew, but not well.

"You aren't usually with me."

It was Naruto's voice, and the exited female gasp that followed made it pretty clear what was going on. I peered around a tree trunk, and caught sight of Naruto and a kunoichi with Inizuka clan markings standing naked in the moonlight. Naruto was taller than I was used to seeing him, a few years older and a lot more muscular. The kunoichi was a teenager herself, a lithe beauty with wild hair and amazingly perky breasts. She shifted, her face turning slightly towards me, and I realized it was Hana.

He pulled her into a kiss with one hand in her hair and the other toying with her breast, and the way she squirmed against him told me her protest had been strictly pro forma. A moment later she pulled away, and sank to her knees before him.

_Holy crap!_ My host exclaimed. _Naruto is having sex with an older kunoichi? Two weeks ago he couldn't have arranged a date with Hinata if his life depended on it, and now he's getting a blow job from a hot chuunin? He really isn't the boy I remember, is he?_

I held tight to my invisibility illusion as a stab of jealousy pierced my heart. Had he lied when he spoke of marrying me? Was he just leading me on? What did she have that I didn't, anyway? I swayed as insecurities I'd thought long since banished tried to send me fleeing into the night with tears in my eyes.

_Hey, are you alright? Don't tell me you have a thing for him?_

"Yes," I whispered. "I thought… but then again, we aren't married yet, are we? I've always felt free to play around in my own loops, so can I blame him for doing the same?"

_Married?_ My host shrieked. _To Naruto? You've got to be kidding me. Why on earth would you want to marry him?_

"Because I love him," I replied. It came to me then that this was a defining moment. I could slink away and have a good cry and never tell anyone what I'd seen, but then I'd never fully trust him again. I could stalk into the clearing full of righteous fury and punish him for hurting me, but I'd be a hypocrite even if he never knew. I could try to write it off as 'boys will be boys' and pretend it didn't matter, but I'd be lying to myself. Was there a better choice I wasn't seeing because of that damned demonic technique?

Was this how he was going to feel, if he found out what I'd done with Anko?

_I don't understand. I mean, I guess he's not as bad as he used to be, but why Naruto?_

Yes, I realized. That was it. I could understand.

"What you've seen is him halfheartedly pretending to be a kid," I told my host. "I'm… about to do some things you might not want to be around for. Would you like me to change you back, and make myself a body of my own?"

_…no. If you don't mind me seeing, I, um, kind of want to know what I'll be like in a few years._

"Alright. I'll let you watch, but please don't say anything. This isn't going to be easy for me."

Hana was a very pretty girl, wild and strong and fetchingly animalistic. Naruto had pinned her against a handy tree while I was frozen in indecision, and she'd eagerly spread her shapely legs so he could take her from behind. But as I watched Naruto's aura started to slip from his control, and her eyes glazed over as an impossibly huge wave of male chakra washed through her and every nerve in her body lit up in response. Judging from the sounds she made she must have climaxed a dozen times in the next minute. Then her eyes rolled back, and she passed out.

"Ah, damn it," Naruto cursed. "Not again."

I stepped into the clearing, and dropped my illusion. "I guess I picked a bad time to figure out how to cross loops on my own," I said softly.

Naruto froze. He slowly turned to look at me, and then carefully laid Hana on the ground and stepped away. "Sakura?" He said uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's the real me," I confirmed. "Do you do this a lot?"

He sighed. "Not as much as I used to, for obvious reasons. Um, why aren't you trying to kill me?"

I chuckled sadly. "I'm trying to be more grown up than that. I'm… hurt, Naruto."

He winced, and I realized that simple admission had had more effect on him than any screaming tirade. He really did care about my happiness.

"I know we hadn't made any promises about this, and our lives are very strange. I know it's not rational to blame you, especially since I've done the same thing. But it still hurts. How would you feel if you'd walked in on me with Anko?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "You and Anko? Jeez, Sakura, that's like the definition of hotness. I'd cheer and take pictures."

I smiled. "Jerk. You know what I mean."

"I know, I know. I didn't want to rub your face in it. I just… for a long time, between the first time we met and the second, I'd gotten to where there were half a dozen kunoichi I like that it was easy to start something up with. Some of them I got tired of, but some of them… well, I really started wishing I could bring them into the loop. Until recently I'd still get together with one of them every so often. I don't love any of them, but they can be good friends."

"I'm guessing this little problem is a recent thing, then?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Yeah. Anko is still ok, but I don't dare try anything with TenTen or Temari anymore. And now I guess I have to write off Hana too. Damn it! I like Hana. She's fun, and loyal, and pretty damned tough for a chuunin."

I knelt to scan the unconscious girl. She was just knocked out, but her system was so flooded with endorphins she might as well be sleeping off an all-night orgy with a team of hentaijutsu experts. She still had more of his chakra in her system than her own, and god knows what that would do to her.

"Looks like you need something to help keep your chakra under control when you're distracted," I said.

He looked at me oddly. "You're trying to help me solve this?"

I rose, and walked over to lay my hand on his chest. "I want us to be on the same side, Naruto. Always and forever, no matter what the challenge may be. My jealous streak doesn't like to see you with anyone else, but I understand wanting someone you can connect with when we have to be apart for months at a time. I'd be happier if it could be me, or at least Hinata, but if this is something you need I'll do what I can to help you."

He gathered me into his arms, and gently kissed me. "You know, none of them can hold a candle to you," he said huskily.

"You're damned right they can't," I purred. "Now, let's see if we can't salvage something from this evening."

I sank slowly to my knees, locked my eyes on his, and set to work finishing what Hana had started.

-oOoOo-

"Wow," my host sighed dreamily. "I never imagined it could be like that. I don't suppose I could stand in for you when you go back?"

I laughed. Naruto was asleep, but here in her mindscape he wouldn't hear us. "You know, I've gotten so used to being aspected I don't think I'd mind. But your chakra is a lot weaker than Hana's, so I don't think it would work."

"I think I just found the motivation for some intensive chakra training," she chuckled. Then she frowned. "Wait. This means all that stuff about the time loop is true. I won't have time to make much progress, and besides, what happens to me when the loop resets?"

"My best guess? Naruto goes back in time five weeks, and none of this ever happened to you."

She sighed. "That sucks. Is there anything we can do about it?"

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "I've got you covered. I can take a copy of your memories when I go, and give them back to you whenever we meet again. With all the work I've done on my mindscape I could store a couple of lifetimes in there easily."

She shook her head. "That's a neat technique, but it's a short term solution. What happens when you get out of the loop? Am I just… gone?"

Now it was my turn to frown. I could see the Bright Kami blowing off a re-write of history as no big deal, just like Skuld had been willing to act like the first version of my meeting with Astoria never happened. But if four versions of the same person became one that meant people were going to die, and I couldn't see them granting a wish that would kill the whole world three times over.

No, I was thinking like a human. My demon self hadn't known much, but there was an image from her implanted memories that came to mind. A map of creation. Billions of stars in a galaxy, billions of galaxies in a universe, countless parallel universes branching off to infinity. And a little arrow pointing to a nondescript planet orbiting an average little star, with a blinking label that read 'you are here'. There was no way even a wish could make copies of something so incomprehensibly vast.

Wait.

Parallel universes.

"That might be it," I muttered. "The wish sends us back to a fixed point in time and space, but dimension travel is much easier than time travel. So if the wish somehow set our destinations for adjacent parallel worlds, instead of our own world's past, that would explain things. But there's only one version of each of us per world, so… it exchanged us? No, why would it… maybe if the initial target selection was wrong… but then how can we have crossover loops? Damn, I thought I was onto something there."

"What are you talking about?" My host asked.

"I still don't understand what the wish actually did to us," I admitted. "I think it must involve alternate universes somehow, because I can't see how else to reconcile the fact that our personal timelines sync up at the start of each loop with the way we each have our own personal copy of Konoha to live in. That would mean that you're as real as I am, and when the loops do stop you'll just go on living out your life here. But every once in a while two of us start a loop in the same world together, and I don't see how that would happen."

"I see." She gave me a thoughtful look. "Well, there's one thing we can test. Copy my memories, and then do the same thing with the Sakura from one of those other loops. Then at some point you can try summoning both of us at once."

"Hey, that's a good idea!"

-oOoOo-

Just as I'd hoped, I was still linked to my other self through my mindscape despite having been summoned to a different loop. So it was easy enough for her to drop into our shared mindscape and let go of her body, and since Hinata was inhabiting my mindscape instead of a physical body at the time that neatly got both of us into Naruto's loop

The next morning I made myself an adult body so I wouldn't have to monopolize the local Sakura's time, and led Naruto off to one of the more private training areas for a talk. Once there I made Hinata a body as well so she could join in, and set about explaining what I'd found.

"That does sound pretty intimidating," Naruto said judiciously. "So you can see the same thing here?"

"Yes." I'd had to do the whole dive-into-myself meditation thing again, but it only took a few minutes. "It looks just like when I saw it in my loop. I'm still not sure exactly how it works, but what I can see of it doesn't say good things about our odds of living happily ever after."

Naruto sighed. "Damn. I'm not sure what to do about this one. Well, except for stopping Pein of course. That part's obvious."

"I guess," I replied. "He has a good point about stopping the ninja wars, although the first phase of his plan is kind of messy."

Naruto gave me a look like I'd just suggested eating babies might be ok in some circumstances.

"Sakura, please tell me you're joking," he said. "His plan involves killing millions of innocent people! I don't care what he thinks he's going to accomplish, that's evil."

I opened my mouth to point out how it wasn't that simple… and closed it. It is that simple. Every radical political movement in history has promised a brave new world of peace and harmony if we just kill off everyone who stands in the way, and all they really lead to is more death and destruction. There were dozens of ways Pein's plan could go disastrously wrong. How did I think for even a second that it might be worth trying?

One of the ethereal wisps of darkness that had swirled around me dissipated.

"Oh, my god," I breathed. "What just happened?"

Naruto frowned at me. "What do you mean?"

I turned to look at him, and realized for the first time that unlike Hinata and I there were no tenuous strands of darkness wrapped around him. If anything the background field seemed to shy away from him, leaving a little bubble of space that the vast technique didn't cover.

"It can't touch you?" I said in shock. "I see. It was doing something to me. Not direct mind control, but… hiding implications? Making me not see alternatives? Something like that. But when you told me I was wrong it blew away like smoke. I don't think it can touch you at all."

Hinata gave me a concerned look. "You didn't say it was affecting us, Sakura."

"I wasn't sure what I was seeing," I replied. "There's a sort of swirling in the fog around everyone, like it coalesces into these faint streamers of darkness that actually reach into people. But I didn't realize what it meant until I felt one let go."

Naruto released his hold on his chakra, letting it expand into a dense blue cloud twenty feet across. The darkness slunk away from it, the tendrils that had surrounded Hinata and I retreating to hover at the edge of that protective field.

"Did that work?" He asked.

I nodded, and scooted closer to him. "Yes. It didn't undo anything, but the whole area inside your aura is clear now."

"Why?" He asked thoughtfully. "I suck at genjutsu, and I don't have holy powers or anything like that. So why doesn't it work on me? And if it's a technique, why can't Hinata see it?"

"Actually, I think perhaps I can," Hinata said. "I can see the chakra fields of active techniques, but they aren't literally shaped like seals. That part is some special quirk of Sakura's vision, or perhaps a side effect of knowing the Celestial tongue."

"Unfortunately the natural world is full of big, low-intensity chakra fields, and normally they all blend together. If the field Sakura sees is so uniform, and is weaker than the Gaia field, it makes sense that I'd never pick it out as something unnatural. And people are normally surrounded by all sorts of complicated interactions between their own chakra and their surroundings, most of which no one really understands. Now that I'm looking for it I can see faint shadows that might be what Sakura is talking about. But I don't know why you would be immune, Naruto."

"Neither do I," I admitted. "Maybe this is why Astoria called you the hero of the age? But I don't know what that means. I wonder if this is why it's so easy for you to reach people like Gaara?"

He shrugged. "Could be. But I think we're going to have to find a demon or kami or something to explain what's going on with this. Hey, maybe the Kyuubi would know."

I suppressed a shudder. "Could we trust anything he told us?"

"Point," he conceded.

We lapsed into contemplative silence for a few minutes. I let my sight return to normal, so I wouldn't have to watch what was waiting for me beyond the bounds of Naruto's aura. The idea that something so evil could influence me so subtly was deeply disturbing, and I soon found myself seeking reassurance in my man's arms. Hinata must have felt the same, because she wasn't far behind me.

"Can we stay here, Naruto?" I asked after a few minutes. "Just for a loop or two?"

"Of course you can," he reassured me. "You can stay as long as you need to. I don't mind being stuck here as long as we can be together. Say, how exactly did you get here on your own, anyway?"

I managed a smile at that. "Maybe I'll show you. Can you do that Yamanaka mind-walking technique yet?"

"Sort of," he replied. "It works fine on jinchuuriki and my own clones, but when I try it on anyone else they just pass out."

"Huh. Probably just another side effect of you having more chakra than god. We'll take it slow, but I should be fine."

-oOoOo-

"Ooooh god," I panted. "Naruto, be… careful. Fuck, you're sooo big."

"You sound like you're auditioning for an Icha Icha movie, Sakura," Hinata teased me. "Is it good for you, mistress? Should I get you out of those panties and help?"

"Wench," I gasped, as I carefully led Naruto down the end of the path through my jungle. I was leaning on Hinata pretty heavily, because my legs didn't want to work. It's a good thing we'd worked out how to make it so she could tolerate walking through my defenses, because I didn't dare lean on Naruto. "He's… oh! Damn it, I feel like I'm a toy balloon being stretched over the Hokage monument. Naruto, please… ah! Don't… don't use any jutsu here, ok?"

"Yeah, sure Sakura," he said reassuringly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Then he put his hand on my shoulder, and I stumbled again.

"Don't!" I warned him.

He cocked his head curiously. "Did you just have an orgasm?"

"Yes!" I blushed. "God, you are a menace to chakra sensors everywhere. Close your eyes and take a step, and we'll be there."

A moment later we stood among the trees of my garden, where my other aspect waited for us with the Sakura summoning contract. She was a little better off than I was, but not by much. Naruto's chakra was so overdeveloped that it took a miracle of subjective perception to make him fit in my mindscape at all, and it kept warping around him unpredictably. Since my mindscape was, in fact, my own mind, this was quickly making it impossible to think straight.

The fact that it felt so intimate didn't help. It wasn't sex, exactly, but being stuffed so full of Naruto's chakra was… intense.

"That's it, huh?" Naruto asked. "I guess that's one thing you don't have to worry about anyone stealing, as long as you don't take it out."

I was too busy kneeling on the grass collecting my wits to answer, but Hinata did. "Um, Naruto, it isn't made of anything real," she pointed out. "So she can't take it out into the real world."

"Don't be silly, Hinata, of course she can. It's made of her chakra, so she could henge it just like a shadow clone. I bet there's a way to get solid things in here too, for that matter. I'm pretty sure Itachi and Orochimaru both do something like that with their fancy swords."

I merged my aspects, which helped a little. "Where do you come up with these ideas?" I muttered. "That's so crazy it might actually work, but right now I need you to… to… oh… um, yeah. Sign this thing. Please? I can't take much more of this."

"But Sakura, it's only been a few minutes," Hinata chided as he signed the contract. "Don't tell me miss 'go all night' is already done? Should we give you a chakra transfusion to keep you going?"

"More chakra is the last… thing… hey. That might work!"

"What might work?" Naruto asked.

"Come over here and you'll see," I replied. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Then I stumbled again as my vision blurred, and found myself leaning against him.

"What happened to not touching?" He asked.

I giggled. "I'm already high on your chakra, mister. I might as well enjoy it. Now come on, I want to see if this works."

I pulled him over to my chakra storage seal, which looked like a fist-sized diamond full of blue light, and explained what it was. Hinata gasped, and I gave her a saucy grin.

"That's right, my pretty. There's no reason it has to be my chakra in the seal. Go ahead, Naruto, see if you can put a chakra feed on it. Just be sure to throttle it, because if you blow it up I might not survive."

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, and I swayed back to lean on Hinata instead of him. Everything was getting a little hazy, and I didn't want to pass out before we tried this. Then I noticed how sexy Hinata's neck is, and started kissing it.

Then Naruto's hand was on my shoulder again. "I don't think this is a safe way to try it," he said. "If you want more power I'll put you on a chakra link in the morning, and we can run loops until you're happy with it."

"Tomorrow?" I asked dreamily, falling back against his chest. "What about tonight?"

His hands came around to cup my breasts, and the sudden sense of connection was so strong I couldn't see anymore. I was lost, dissolving happily into my man's aura as all barriers between us were washed away.

"Well, first I'm going to cancel this mind-walking technique before I accidently hurt you," I felt him say. "Then, if you're still conscious, I'm going to show you how much I appreciate the fact that you trust me enough to invite me in here."

"Can I help?" Hinata asked with a giggle. "I think she's too far gone to call me out right now, but I've always wondered what it would be like to make love to her in here while you're doing the same outside."

It was days before I managed any expression but a dreamy smile.

-oOoOo-

Naruto left a shadow clone behind to impersonate himself, and we spent the rest of the loop in a nearby town where we all knew from experience no one would notice us. I barely left his side the whole time, and none of us did much training.

I did, however, send an aspect to visit the local version of me several times. She was refreshingly innocent, full of questions about me and Naruto and our various activities. Oddly enough she didn't pester me for techniques, but then again she wasn't nearly as motivated in her training as I was. I wondered about that, until I realized that it wasn't until my repeated deaths in the chuunin exam that I'd gotten serious about improving my own skills. With the looping Naruto on her team this version of me had never faced anything like that, so she still thought a couple of hours a day was a reasonable training schedule.

She was also rather bemused with Hinata's presence in our relationship.

"Why do you share him like that?" She asked me one day. "I mean, I get that you're friends, but I'd think that sharing a guy would strain any friendship."

"You're missing the obvious again," I told her with a grin. "Naruto can be two guys whenever he wants, so it's not like we have to compete for his time. Besides, Hinata and I are as close to each other as we are to him."

She gasped. "You don't mean…"

I laughed. "Yes, we do. Yes, I like girls that way. Yes, that means you do too."

"But, Ino and I aren't like that!" She sputtered.

"Which is why you immediately thought of her?" I asked smugly. "Of course, you've been busy feuding over Sasuke since you were eleven. But ask your other self what she thinks about kissing Ino."

She frowned in concentration for a moment, and blushed. "Oh, god. I'm such a pervert."

"Hey, be glad we're not lesbians," I pointed out. "You don't ever have to act on it if you don't want to. You could just settle down with a guy, and no one would ever know. But it does give you more options than being straight."

She looked away. "My inner pervert seems to think we should use you as an inspiration."

"Oh? You mean make up with Ino, and try to catch Sasuke together?"

She nodded.

I sighed. "That didn't work out so well for me. I guess your circumstances are different, but you've got some major obstacles to overcome if that's what you want. You need to be a lot stronger to get Sasuke's respect, and Ino would take some convincing. Three-way relationships are a lot harder to make work than normal ones."

"Will you help me?" She asked softly.

"If that's still what you want when the loop is over," I replied. "Just don't rush it, ok?"

-oOoOo-

I lifted the veil a few more times that loop, trying various little experiments to get more of a feel for what I was seeing. One of the things I noticed was that there were a lot more of those tendrils of darkness around Hinata than me, but over the course of a few weeks with Naruto several of them unraveled for no apparent reason. After that we all agreed that it would be a good idea to have Hinata spend more loops with him, and maybe have some long conversations about as many important things as possible.

I wanted to do the same thing myself, to be honest. But I was the only one with supernatural contacts who might be willing to tell us something useful, and it might take a few loops to get one of them to talk. So instead I volunteered to go find out what I could by myself, and Naruto reluctantly agreed.

The reset found Hinata back in my mindscape, of course, but it wasn't long before I felt Naruto's summons. With a proper contract between us the gentle tug I'd been used to was replaced by an immensely strong pull, and I realized I probably couldn't resist it if I tried. His chakra was just too much stronger than mine for that.

Fortunately I managed to aspect myself quickly enough, and the summons only took one of me. It was the work of a few minutes to find the young Hinata in his loop and steal a sample of her blood so I could make my version a body, after which I dismissed myself and settled back into my own loop alone. Then I finished dressing, and made my way to the testing center for yet another repetition of that stupid written exam.

I was pretty sure I could penetrate the Hyuuga secure wing with just my own skills, but it was a tricky job and I needed to pull it off perfectly to maximize my time with Astoria. I didn't think she was going to summon me to her office again, and it might take some time to persuade her to tell me anything. For that matter, I'd better put some serious thought into how to convince her to help at all. I couldn't afford to piss off her boss by trying to scam her using the loops, so I had to get this one right the first time around.

Eventually I decided it would take several days to get my plan together, which meant I'd have to actually do the second exam to keep my loop going. So I left an aspect in Konoha to continue planning while I reluctantly packed my supplies and joined my old teammates for another repetition of the Forest of Death. As I watched Sasuke's fight with Orochimaru play out yet again I idly wondered if there was a way to do this that didn't require at least one of me to have to live through the exam. Shadow clones had the same problem as aspects in that respect, and the idea of an illusion that persistent didn't seem feasible. Maybe I could bribe an alternate-universe Sakura to do a few loops for me?

Orochimaru finished with Sasuke as I was lost in thought, and turned to me with an amused look. I shrugged.

"I can't possibly do anything meaningful against the strongest of the Sannin, sir," I explained politely, playing up my insignificant genin act. "If you wanted us all dead we would be. Is there anything you'd like me to pass on when he wakes up?"

"Such a practical child." He chuckled in that creepy way of his, and patted me on the head. "Perhaps I'll have a use for you when the time is right."

Then he body flickered away, leaving me to roll my eyes and carry the boys off to shelter. I was just getting them settled when I felt a half-familiar presence entering our usual camp site. I frowned. The signature was a lot like Sasuke, but much stronger. Was Itachi wandering around the forest? What had I done that would cause that?

I turned to find a dark-haired man with Sharingan eyes watching me from across the little clearing. But it wasn't Itachi.

"I see I've finally found you, Sakura. Come here, and tell me what you've done since your little escape attempt. If you've followed my instructions well enough I may be lenient in your punishment."

My shocked gaze fell to the boy at my feet, still unconscious from the cursed seal Orochimaru had just inflicted on him. Apparently I wasn't the only one of us who'd discovered a way to cross loops.

"Sasuke."


	22. Confrontation

"I wondered why you did it, you know," I said conversationally. "Did getting marked by Orochimaru every loop drive you crazy? Did you get caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi too many times? Was I just that much of a pest? What happened to you, to turn the boy who believed in justice into a man willing to torture his teammate? Did you really never realize that I would have done anything for you if you'd just asked?"

He frowned minutely, in that infuriating 'I'm too cool to actually show any emotion' way that he's always been so fond of. "You wouldn't understand," he said coldly. "And you should have known better than to rebel. I'll have to train you more thoroughly this time."

I shifted to my adult form and cracked my knuckles. "Give it your best shot, you bastard. I'm not the helpless little girl I used to be."

"It doesn't matter," he said confidently. "No matter what training you've undergone, no matter how strong you've become, you cannot defeat me. All your jutsu are useless against these eyes."

His eyes changed, but not into the pinwheel I'd expected. The higher-level versions of the Sharingan are a very individual thing, and the kaleidoscopic loops of his eyes told a story of madness and loss and the blackest despair. The Perfect Mangekyo was in there, along with a half-dozen other horrors of ultimate degradation. The Lord of Misery had taken great delight in crafting the Sharingan so that only the most depraved of mortals could command its greater powers, and apparently Sasuke had taken that as a challenge.

A moment later I was naked, bound helplessly to an X-shaped frame of cold iron while something hot and slimy slithered around my ankles. But we were in the false garden I'd erected in my jungle, not the true heart of my mindscape.

Sasuke appeared before me, and tipped my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "My skills have grown considerably since last time," he told me. "Then, I could only make you fear me. Now, I can make you love me as well. This time, I shall not release you until you worship me as your god."

Dozens of slimy tentacles began slithering up my legs, while a forest of animated chains tipped with oddly-shaped blades extended down from somewhere above us. A whisper of genjutsu carried a message of despair and the futility of resistance to my heart, while a more subtle weave hinted at the sublime joy to be found in complete surrender. If this was his opener, he could probably actually carry through on that threat.

Against anyone but me.

I mustered my courage, and laughed. "Not this time, Sasuke. You see, I've worn those eyes you're so proud of. I've been a demon of misery, and I know their secrets."

"Then you should know that demonic power will only make you more susceptible," he observed coldly.

"But I'm not a demon right now, am I?" I said. I send a warning thought to my other aspect, and shaped myself to fit my words as I went on. "I am the youngest child of the line of Bishamon. I am a mortal who has glimpsed Heaven. I am love, and courage, and hope. I am _Sakura's aspect of light_," I sang defiantly, as my chakra flared with golden sparks.

"...and your eyes have no power over me."

My bonds dissolved as my clothing reformed around me, and Sasuke stepped back with an utterly stupefied expression. Then I ejected us both from my mindscape, and grinned at him.

"Now," I said eagerly, "let's see how well you fight without your little magic cheat codes."

His eyes swirled. "Your mind may be protected, but what about your body?"

The black flames of Amaterasu licked about me momentarily, but his corrupted mockery of the sun's flame found no purchase on my soul. I launched myself forward at full boost, and a sharp thunderclap echoed across the clearing as I momentarily broke the sound barrier. His dodge was just an instant too slow, and my fist grazed his shoulder. The impact sent him spinning back through the massive tree behind him in a cloud of dust and splinters.

"How?" He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Your combat 'precognition' works by reading your opponent's mind to see what he's about to do," I explained. "You can't read me, so you'll have to make do with your own skills. So, are you a real taijutsu master like I am, or did you just copy a few styles and rely on your eyes to make up the difference?"

This time he was expecting me, and he had time to flick a spread of shuriken at me as I charged. I wove between them and left a shadow clone in my place while I body flickered into the trees behind him. It was a good thing I did, since my clone found out the hard way that his sword was charged with lighting chakra. The first time she parried it the shock disrupted her, but I used the moment of distraction to switch my chakra nature to fire. I'd wanted to get earth as well, but I found I couldn't quite manage two elements without losing the state of mind that made me immune to the Sharingan.

Was being 'light' a chakra nature? I'd consider that later.

I breathed fire at him, and he countered with the same technique. For a moment we strained against each other, each trying to push our jet of flame to be a little stronger than the other's. But our chakra was too evenly matched for that contest to yield a victor, so I flickered behind a tree and pulled out my kunai instead. When the flame subsided I switched to a new position and flung myself at him, only to realize in midflight that I was attacking a lightning clone. I replaced myself with a leaf on a nearby branch, leaving behind another shadow clone to take care of his distraction, and sensed something flying at me from behind.

I had a dozen kunai out on chakra strings by then, so I parried instinctively as I turned. I found the air full of little rod-shaped bits of lightning chakra, which I have to admit is an interesting weapon. Good thing I'd picked fire, since they gave him an easy way to disrupt earth techniques.

Sasuke was throwing a lot of those things, but he only had two hands and I had lots of kunai to parry with. I bounced into the trees and around as he tried to get a hit in, and returned fire with a few hundred shuriken clones to keep him from getting too comfortable. Then my clone finished with his, and sent a grand fireball his way. He did a replacement to evade it, and I locked onto his landing spot in the upper branches and met him there.

Close combat was a gamble, but I was betting my superior speed and his shoulder injury would make up for the fact that his sword was electrified. Unfortunately I found that he really was a taijutsu master, and it was a more even fight than I'd hoped. His skill was actually better than mine, his physical conditioning on a par with Gai, and his lighting techniques were a major pain in the ass. But my dancing kunai could attack from every direction at once, and he couldn't begin to match my physical enhancements.

We traded a flurry of blows, he desperately trying to dodge my fists and parry all of my blades while I struggled to avoid all of his attacks. He knew how to cut chakra strings, but then again all I had to do was wave a hand near a falling kunai to re-attach one. He took several shallow cuts in the space of a few seconds, and only one of my knives was thrown out of reach.

He opened the first three of the Eight Gates, enough to get a decisive physical boost without burning himself out too quickly. I matched him and opened two more with a grin, knowing I could manage the stress on my body easily. Superior skill or not I was so going to kick his ass.

Then he activated his cursed seal, and suddenly I had problems. As a genin that thing had made him a credible threat to jounin. Now, it made him even faster than I was and almost as strong. I tried to disengage, but he managed to graze me with his sword. My muscles spasmed uncontrollably, and he flowed into a fancy spinning cut that separated my head from my shoulders.

Ok, he was one scary bastard. But so am I, and I wasn't going to die that way again. I spun out a chakra string to touch my dying body, animated it, and used its hands to grab my head and put it back where it belonged. By the time Sasuke realized what was happening I'd healed myself and body flickered a couple of trees away.

"Nice try, Sasuke," I commented. "But you'll have to do better."

His eyes narrowed. "What sort of monster have you become, Sakura?"

"Monster?" I laughed. "Do I look like a monster?"

"We all become monsters in the end. Summoning Technique!"

He bit his thumb and slammed his hand into the branch beneath him, and a summoning array began to spin out. I was tempted to flash in and hit him while it was forming, but he was probably ready for that. So instead I shifted my chakra nature to water, and flickered back to the edge of a nearby pond.

His summoning produced a flock of winged snakes, which he sent soaring towards me as he followed at a more leisurely pace. I danced back onto the surface of the pond as they encircled me, and flicked a few shuriken wrapped in invisibility illusions at them. They dodged, confirming that they weren't your garden-variety summons. Sasuke took flight, which startled me for a moment until I realized he was using those hand-wing things the cursed seal had given him rather than an air technique. His hands flew through a series of seals as he moved, forming some kind of fancy target-seeking electrical attack. Perfect.

As the lightning bolts formed in his hand I dumped half my chakra into the pond, making the whole mass of water mine. It leaped into motion with a shriek of displaced air as I worked it like a giant Rasengan, forming a ball of furiously whirling water streamers nearly two hundred feet across. The flying snakes were torn to bits in an instant, and Sasuke's technique grounded out as he hurriedly replaced himself with a rock on the shore.

Floating in the heart of the maelstrom I was immune to both of his elements, but I wasn't going to give him time to come up with another strategy. I sent the whole mass of my Cutting Water Dance rushing up and into the forest after him, forcing him to dodge and retreat while I shed a mist cloud around us to limit his vision. Of course, to a ninja of his caliber this just made it obvious I was about to pull some kind of tricky ambush tactic while his sight was obscured.

So I didn't.

Instead I kept my concentration on the Water Dance. It was a little slower than he was, but with dozens of water streamers coming at him from every direction at once it was still tough to dodge them all. Every parry and near-miss showered him with water, making it impossible to use lighting jutsu, and with my chakra filling the air around him he wasn't going to be getting away with a replacement or body flicker. Meanwhile the shadow clone I'd spun off before took advantage of the mist to suppress her presence and sneak up on Sasuke, since the Sharingan can only penetrate illusions it can see.

Somehow he detected her in time to take her out with a neat little thunderclap jutsu, which blew apart the nearest water streamers as well. But she'd only been a distraction anyway. It was about thirty seconds before the paralytic agent I'd added to some of those first flying water droplets began to take effect. Then he stumbled, and one of my cutting streamers severed the Achilles tendon of his left leg. Another laid open his right arm as he tried to recover, before he realized what had happened.

His wings folded around his body, buying him a few seconds to form seals as I sliced them to ribbons. Then an immense gout of fire washed out in all directions, vaporizing the water streamers around him and threatening to collapse my technique.

Instead of resisting I let it happen, switching my nature back to fire as he spent most of his remaining chakra to blow my watery weapon away. As the blast began to dissipate I cranked up my fire resistance and charged right through the flames, ignoring the pain of flash-fried skin to land a solid punch that broke ribs as his cursed seal began to fade. I spun into a kick that took his legs out from under him and slammed a Rasengan into his belly as he fell.

He went down hard.

I slapped my hand down on his chest and locked up his muscles with a paralysis technique. Then, panting with effort, I paused to heal myself. I was nearly out of chakra, but was quite pleased I hadn't had to tap my storage seal.

"I suppose this is where the torture begins?" He asked, a lot more calmly than I would have expected. I opened my mouth to reply… and stopped, frowning.

I had no desire to torture Sasuke. I'd been furious when I first saw him, but now… I wanted to stop him. To make sure he didn't do it to anyone else. To understand why he'd done it, so I could make sure his analogues didn't go down the same dark road. But killing him wouldn't accomplish anything, and I felt no desire at all to hurt him in the name of revenge.

Why the hell not?

Oh, of course.

"Well, crap. Apparently universal benevolence is part of the price for this power." I sank to my knees beside his prone from, and frowned. "My desire for revenge seems to be missing at the moment."

He chuckled. "There's always a price. What did you make your deal with?"

"Myself," I said absently. My chakra was mostly gone, but the golden sparkles were much thicker than before. Was that a different kind of power, something my techniques couldn't use? I formed a little ball of chakra in my hand, and tried to separate the colors. It wasn't even hard. The normal human chakra subsided back into my body, leaving behind a tiny bead of gold.

"Not unless you're a Bright Kami, Sakura," Sasuke disagreed. "I thought you were smart enough not to believe their lies."

I shook my head. "You mean those nice, friendly kami who just want to help us when they aren't condemning people they don't like to be tortured for all of eternity? Hardly. They tried to recruit me, but I turned them down. My place is here in shadows, with the blood and the fear and the screams of the dying, standing back to back with my loves against the world."

The golden energy in my hand flared brighter at the words… no, not the words. The feeling. Was it driven by emotion, then? I shook my head, and extinguished it.

"But what about you, Sasuke? Have you gotten your vengeance yet? Was it worth losing everything else to have it?"

He shook his head weakly. "Information is a ninja's greatest weapon, silly girl. I'm not going to tell you my story."

"Damn it, Sasuke!" I growled. "Why do you always have to do things the hard way? Fine, if you're that desperate to have me as an enemy I'll play along."

I slapped my hand down on his forehead and started a memory copy. His eyes went wide.

"Oh, no you don't!" He hissed.

And detonated his chakra.

He hadn't been as low as I thought. The explosion took out a good-size chunk of the Forest of Death, but my other aspect was well outside the blast radius.

-oOoOo-

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "That can't have been easy."

"I'm just pissed that the only technique I have for countering his Sharingan makes me too damned nice to take revenge properly," I insisted. "God, I feel like one of those vapid trash-novel heroines. If you ever hear me say I forgive him just put me out of my misery, ok?"

"I'd do it for you if I could," Hinata offered. "You know I'm good at vengeance."

"Hey now, that's not what's important," Naruto said, pulling me into his embrace. "You're the one I care about, Sakura, not him. Besides, you won."

I chuckled. "I did, didn't I? I spent so many years terrified of what would happen when we met again, but I beat him. What a relief!"

"There's one thing I don't understand, Sakura," Hinata asked. "If it wasn't a normal crossover loop, how did he get there?"

I sighed. "His Sharingan is fully developed. He can use it to rip open holes in the fabric of space, but his eyes don't give him a way to navigate. Most Sharingan users would just turn that into a long-distance teleport technique, but he's powerful enough to punch all the way through to an adjacent alternate world if he wants to. I'd guess he can't control which world he ends up in very well, and there's an infinite maze of them to get lost in, but that's still disturbing. Give him a few years to work out the math and he might end up being able to visit any of us whenever he wants."

"Damn," Naruto exclaimed. "I hate to point this out, but for all we know he's already done that. We need to find a way to warn the other Hinata. No, warning her wouldn't help. We need a way to get me to her."

"I can't," I protested. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but there's no way I can summon you across loops right now. Your chakra is so massive I'd just end up pulling myself to you instead."

"Ok, then can you get her here?" He asked.

I hesitated. "Maybe. If she's willing to cooperate. But I'd have to let her sign my contract, and I haven't had any luck manifesting it outside my mindscape yet. I don't know that she'd trust me enough to come into my mindscape to sign it, and I'd be taking a huge risk if I let her in. If she found my inner mindscape she could turn me into a vegetable in about five seconds, and it could take me decades to recover."

"Yeah, I get that," Naruto said. "I don't want you to take that kind of risk either. But this is Hinata we're talking about. Can you at least talk to her, and see if she'll listen?"

"I'll see what I can do."

-oOoOo-

Fortunately my Hinata had some idea of how her counterpart's loops usually went, and what she might or might not do to the Sakura in her world. That still left a lot of variables to consider, and for the first few days I found nothing. Trying to summon a version of myself who didn't actually exist was a complete waste of chakra, but at least it gave me a definitive 'no'. No child-Sakura who just noticed Hinata seems kind of scary. No Sakura who'd been publicly embarrassed after the written exam, in any of a dozen ways carefully chosen not to spoil Naruto's chance at passing. No Sakura who'd been tortured and crippled and left hanging from a tree surrounded by that Sound team's mangled bodies.

Yeah, the looping Hinata really didn't like me.

Once I'd exhausted the obvious options I spent a few hours thinking about how she might have reacted to her encounter with me, and probed a little further afield. That didn't work either, but it kept me busy until after the preliminary round of the exam. Then I tried 'a Sakura who just saw Hinata beat Neji like a drum', and got a response.

I'd gotten the hang of targeting my summons better, so she didn't appear in midair this time. She stumbled as if she'd been walking, and looked around wildly. I'd decided to do my work in a sealed-off area of my mindscape that looked a lot like my favorite training ground out in the real world, just in case I got a Sakura who wanted to be violent. To her eyes it probably looked like the real training ground seventeen.

"What the heck?" She exclaimed. Her eyes locked on me, and she stepped back nervously. "Who are you?"

"Relax, Sakura, you're not in any danger from me," I reassured her. "I'm you."

She looked me up and down, and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "This must be quite a story."

"I made a summoning contract with myself," I explained with a smile. "It lets me pull in other versions of myself from alternate worlds. If it worked right you just finished the second stage of the chuunin exam, in a world where Hinata beat Neji instead of the other way around."

She suppressed a shudder. "I don't see how anyone could beat Hinata," she admitted. "Maybe Orochimaru, or the Hokage, but not any normal ninja."

"That's what I thought," I said. "It sounds like she's the Hinata I'm looking for, and yes, she'd be a kage-level ninja by now. So, want to sign the Sakura summoning contract?"

An hour later we stood in the streets of her Konoha as the sun sank towards the horizon. I'd made a body for myself to avoid putting my counterpart in danger, and made myself fifteen instead of twenty so as not to rub Hinata's nose in the fact that she was stuck in a child's body.

"This is not a good idea," the local me insisted as I made my way towards the Hyuuga compound. "Hinata is one scary girl, and she doesn't like me at all. She told me if she ever saw me hit Naruto again Kakashi-sensei would never find my body."

"Hmm. He's harder to fool than you'd think," I mused. "But Hinata can be pretty sneaky. She might be able to pull that off."

"You're not helping!" She growled at me.

I laughed. "Sorry, I forget how serious this must seem to you. Look, I know she's a badass bitch, but so am I. Besides, I'm not here to fight her."

"Why are you here, then?"

The soft question came from an alley just in front of us. Hinata stepped into view, and my local counterpart stopped and backed away with a gasp. I just smiled.

"Nice cloaking technique," I admitted. "I didn't sense you until you were well within attack range. I have a message for you from Naruto."

Her eyes flicked from me to the girl behind me, and she made a shooing gesture. "Run along, little girl," she said firmly. "The adults have to talk."

Wisely, the local Sakura left.

Hinata body flickered to the roof of a nearby building with perfect finesse, leaving only the barest hint of a chakra trace to indicate where she'd gone. I followed, and found her waiting with that flawless composure the Hyuuga are so famous for. Despite her youthful appearance she was every inch the elegant noble lady, and I saw no sign of the frantic possessiveness that had dominated her actions the last time we'd met. Instead she was cool, distant, perfectly controlled, and ready to burst into violent motion at the slightest hint of danger. My heart ached to see her treating me as an enemy, no matter how I tried to remind it she wasn't my Hinata.

"How can you be here at the same time as her?" She finally asked.

"I found a way to make a summoning contract with myself," I explained. "So I can summon the Sakura in your loop, have her sign the contract, and then let her summon me here. She can't hold enough chakra to bring my body, but I've gotten good at making those."

"So if I kill her you can't come here." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Is explaining this another olive branch? Why?"

She wouldn't believe the whole story, and she'd probably know if I lied. Gods know the Byakugan is an incredible lie detector, and I'd never tried to work out a way to fool it. But I didn't have to explain everything. "The short version? He loves you. He also loves me, and I love him. I don't want to fight with you. It would only make him disappointed with us both."

"You said that before," she observed quietly. "You said, 'he loves you', and also 'you'd better get sane'. Which perplexed me at the time, for I considered myself quite sane. I have since learned better."

"Good," I said seriously. "I... respect you, Hinata. It hurt, to see you like that. Which reminds me, I owe you an apology. I should never have questioned your devotion to Naruto."

"True," she said. Then she sighed softly. "I see that you speak the truth, though you keep back many secrets. Promise me you will not lie about anything he says, and I will hear your message."

"I'll do more than that. I promise that I will not attempt to deceive you in any way about what Naruto wants me to tell you, now or in the future, unless you release me from my vow."

As I'd expected that familiar sense of finality settled about me, and I knew I couldn't break my promise. But Hinata's eyes widened fractionally in surprise, and I realized she could somehow see that my oath was binding.

"You!" She breathed. "What are you, Sakura?"

"A little less kami than you are dragon, Hinata," I replied. "Just enough that my promises bind me if I mean them. So now you know that the worst I can do is fail to relay a message, and even then I can't do it to deceive you."

She bit her lip, the way my Hinata did when she was troubled and thinking hard. "And the message?"

"First, he wanted me to tell you that he has come to love every version of you that he's met in the loops, and he looks forward to seeing the true and eldest Hinata someday soon. You don't have to do anything else to earn his approval, Hinata. If you can reach him, he'll be waiting for you with open arms."

She trembled slightly, and a single tear fell to run slowly down her cheek. Knowing what I now knew about Hyuuga customs, I pretended I hadn't seen.

"Second, a warning. The looping version of Sasuke has mastered the most depraved levels of his bloodline, and found a way to travel physically between the loops. Fortunately he has to navigate the whole infinite labyrinth of possible worlds to find us, so he can't just surprise us at will yet. But not long ago he found my loop and tried to break me again, and if I hadn't found a defense against his eyes I'd be his slave now. We're not sure if he knows about you or not, and I certainly didn't tell him, but please take whatever measures you can to protect yourself."

"My eyes are as strong as I can make them, but I will consider what else may be done." She paused, and took a deep breath. "Will you show me your defense?"

Ouch. It must have cost her to ask that of me, and I hated to deny her. "It's based on my bloodline, so I don't know if you could learn it," I said. "I can split myself into two aspects, and shift attributes of my mind between them. The Sharingan is actually a demonic weapon that feeds on the victim's pain and misery, so I was able to make myself immune by shifting all the parts of myself that it could affect to an aspect that wasn't physically present. If you think you might be able to learn something like that, I'll be happy to try to teach you."

She gave me a measuring look, and shook her head slightly. "No, that is not within my ability. Not until I find my name, and perhaps not then. Was there more?"

"No, but if you want me to carry him a message from you I promise to do so faithfully." I smiled at the faint hint of surprise in her eyes. "I told you, I don't want to be your enemy. I think I may even have a way for you to visit him soon, if you're willing to trust me a little."

She bowed her head, and for a moment I thought her Hyuuga reserve was going to crack completely. But she wrestled her emotions back under control with only a slight tremble.

"Thank you," she breathed. "If you can do that, I may be forced to forgive you. But what then?"

"That's up to Naruto," I replied. "But I've been friends with the Hinata in my loop for a long time now, and I think I understand you a little better than I used to. I know that your feelings for Naruto are at least as deep as mine, and losing him forever would hurt you even more than it would me. I could never do that to you, Hinata. I think he wants us both, and I can be happy with that."

"And if he chooses me instead?" She asked gravely.

"I…" I was sure he wouldn't, but gods, just thinking about it hurt. Still, she deserved an honest answer. If Naruto chose Hinata I was sure he'd get both versions of her whether they merged or not. What would it do to me, if I lost both of my loves at once?

For the first time, I realized that loving like a celestial wasn't necessarily a good thing. If my feelings for Naruto and Hinata had been something like my old crush on Sasuke or my affection for Ino I could eventually get over them, and move on. But they weren't. If they rejected me now, after our bonds had grown so strong, I didn't think the pain would ever fade. I imagined for a moment what it would be like, to feel that loss for the rest of my life as strongly as if it had happened yesterday.

"It would kill me," I admitted. "Oh, I'd wish you well, and try to look happy at your wedding and be a good friend afterward. I might even succeed, for awhile. But it would never get any easier, and I wouldn't want to spoil your happiness by hovering around being hurt and pathetic. I think eventually I'd have to arrange to die heroically, or take a long trip and permanently disappear, or something along those lines."

She regarded me steadily for a long minute, but her eyes weren't quit as cold as they'd been before.

"As you pointed out before, I've only known you as a child," she said. "Perhaps I should give you a chance."

-oOoOo-

I carried several messages between the two over the rest of the loop, but my efforts to make my summoning contract tangible bore little fruit. Bringing something physical into my mindscape wasn't any easier, although I did manage it with a single drop of my own blood. I tucked that carefully away in a hidden compartment beneath my workshop, thinking it might come in handy some day.

I was obviously missing some important detail there, but none of the information sources I had access to in Konoha shed any light on the matter. I was brooding over it at the library one day when Naruto decided my life wasn't complicated enough yet.

"Hey, Sakura," he greeted me as he bounced up with his usual energy. "I've got someone you need to meet."

I sighed. "What now, Naruto? I'm a little busy trying to figure this thing out for Hinata, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you'll come up with something. Anyway, this could be a clue about the big fate jutsu, but he says he wants to see you and Hinata first. Come on!"

I let him drag me away, still protesting half-heartedly. The instant we were out of sight he wrapped his chakra around us both, and suddenly we were in a training ground halfway across Konoha. I stopped, looking around in surprise as Hinata joined us.

"Naruto, was that your dad's Hiraishin technique?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not sure. He didn't write it down anywhere so I had to re-invent it, and my version probably isn't the same. But it's great for avoiding long trips. Hold on tight, now!"

With that he called out enough chakra to level Konoha, wrapped it around us, and… made us be somewhere else? The mechanism was completely different than Body Flicker, at any rate. But now we were standing on a mountainside, on a terrace overlooking an immensely long staircase decorated with giant statues of frogs.

Frogs.

"Is this Mount Myouboku?" I asked. "I thought that was supposed to be on one of the summon worlds?"

"Nah, it's just on the other side of an ocean from Konoha," he corrected. "Now come on, the old geezer is waiting on us!"

He pulled the two of us up a final flight of steps into an audience hall built for giants, where an ancient toad the size of Gamabunta sat reading from a scroll as big as a house. He set it aside and smiled down at us benevolently as we came in.

"Ah, the child of prophecy has returned," he said in greeting. "And you've brought your guardian dragon and the Sage of Insight. Good morning, everyone! Would you care for tea?"

I glanced out the open doors at the sun, which was maybe an hour short of setting, and hoped this was just an act. Then I thought about what he'd called us, and suspected that it was. Who was this ancient toad, anyway?

"Hey, old geezer!" Naruto replied airily. "Yeah, tea would be great. But you said you'd tell us about the fall of the gods and the demonic fate if I brought the girls."

"Yes, yes, nasty business that was," the great toad replied. "Those young hotheads just kept pushing until it all fell apart. I tried to warn them, you know. Ah, but who listens to an old toad?"

Suddenly, I understood why we were here. It had never occurred to me there might be people still alive who'd witnessed whatever happened back then, but Naruto had gone and found one.

"We will," I said confidently. "We aren't gods. We know we don't know what we're doing, and the stakes are very high. Please, sir, will you help us figure out what to do?"

He chuckled. "So that's how it is, eh? Well, I may not have your answers, little lady, but you can always ask your questions."

I hesitated, and Naruto nodded encouragingly at me. "Go ahead, Sakura," he said. "I'm not as dumb as I used to be, but you understand this stuff better than I do. I'll jump in if I think of something you miss."

"Ok," I said. "In that case, can you tell us anything useful about this demonic curse that seems to cover the world? I've only recently become able to see it, and it's rather unnerving to realize that it could be influencing anything I do."

"Ah, you've seen beyond the veil, have you? Yes, the first time is always upsetting. Especially now. But the dark powers can only whisper temptation in your ear, you know. They can't make you listen."

"I suppose not," I allowed. "Free will, and all. But they seem to be awfully good at corrupting everyone who can be tempted, and then using them as pawns to pull everyone else down too. It's not just us I'm concerned about, sir, it's the whole world. Isn't there some way to counter their technique?"

The ancient toad leaned back and contemplated me for a long moment.

"Do you think you can make the world a perfect place, Sakura?" He asked gravely.

"Of course not," I replied immediately. "I wouldn't know where to start. I've always felt that if I can just leave the world better off than it would have been without me, I'll have done my part. But I'm afraid that evil is terribly close to winning forever on our world, and having some massive fate jutsu constantly trying to corrupt everyone can't be helping."

"Ah," he said, as if I'd just answered some difficult riddle. "But you see, it has always been this way. The powers of darkness spin their curse of despair over the world, and the powers of light reply with their blessing of hope, and in the balance between them mortals work out their own fates."

I stared at him. It made a horrible kind of sense. Both sides of the cosmic struggle would try to influence mortals to their side somehow, regardless of the situation. Each side would try to counter the other in any given arena, and tugging fate in opposite directions would mostly lead to a deadlock. But there was one little problem with this picture…

"But, sir," I said, "right now, on our world, there is no blessing of hope."

If he'd had eyebrows he would have raised one. "Are you sure?"

"Give me a moment," I said, and sank into a meditative pose. Calling up my true sight was getting easier, but it still took a few minutes of concentration during which I lost awareness of my surroundings. When I came back to myself a much smaller toad was serving my companions tea while Naruto chatted amiably with the toad sage.

"I'm back," I announced. "I see… yes, I still see a technique made of black chakra covering everything in sight. I see the blue glow of our chakra, and the spirits in the air around us, and the heart of the mountain below us. I see the green of natural energy all around us… wow, this mountain is much brighter than Konoha. Hmm. I see a lot of other things I don't understand at all. The structure of matter, the curvature of space around the world… no, that's only a metaphor, isn't it? The truth is… clouds of possibility interacting in phase space? But every interaction goes every way, we just can't see it? Wait, then is time itself just an illusion? Ow, now my head hurts. Sorry, I'm still getting the hang of not looking too deep. Anyway, the point is I don't see any gold chakra at all, aside from the little trace of contamination in my own aura."

The ancient toad gave me a concerned look. "Child, you haven't just glimpsed beyond the veil, you've torn it aside completely. Come back to us, please, before you lose yourself."

I blinked, and let my sight lapse back to normal. "_My name is Sakura_," I sang experimentally. "Hmm. I'm fine, as far as I can tell. Doing that here isn't nearly as bad as the time I did it between worlds. But if it's that dangerous I'll remember not to do it lightly."

"I see," he said speculatively. "Well, if the blessing is gone you'd better call those slackers upstairs and tell them to turn it back on."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Just like that? I'm sure they want to, so there must be some rule stopping them. Can any random mortal really make a request like that?"

"No," he said sadly. "It would have to be… oh… the chief kami of our world, I suppose, or a designated representative. That would be… well, no, he died. Then… hmm… none of Amaterasu's tribe are left, so… yes, and the heroes died out… hmmm… yes… I suppose that would be it, yes."

I waited politely for several minutes while he stared off into space. Naruto's patience ran out before mine.

"Well?" He asked. "Who do we need to talk to, old geezer?"

The toad started, and I wondered if he'd managed to fall asleep with his eyes open. "Eh? Oh, yes. The lines of succession are all broken, Naruto. I believe any uncorrupted kami of this world could claim the Throne of the Gods now. But mind you find one with pure gold chakra! Half blue won't do. Oh no, half blue won't do… heh heh."

Astoria had told me herself that our gods were all dead. For a moment it seemed hopeless. But there must be another way, or they wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to set up this situation.

While I was lost in thought Hinata spoke up for the first time. "Honored Sage," she asked, "why is it that the Curse of Despair can't affect Naruto?"

"Only two things can repel the curse," the great toad muttered. "The blessing of hope, and the mandate of heaven. If you don't have one you must have the other, yes? Ah, but I'm tired now. Perhaps another time, children?"

"The mandate of heaven?" I asked as we made our way out of the temple.

Naruto laughed. "I guess even the gods want me to be Hogake, huh?"


	23. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Unfortunately Sasuke seemed a more urgent problem than the Curse of Despair, since he was liable to find Hinata or come after me for a rematch sometime soon. So the next loop I sent my Hinata off for another round of Naruto therapy while I concentrated on finding a way to help her looping counterpart.

It had been a long, long time since I'd seriously fought Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, but it was a lot easier this time around. I had great fun for a few minutes tearing up his snakes and countering his ninjutsu while the boys tried to fight him, but once he knocked out Naruto he left a couple of clones to play with Sasuke while he turned his full attention on me. Running at around half boost I was marginally faster than he was, and immensely stronger. In my water aspect I could easily counter his fire jutsu and dodge his wind attacks, so it wasn't long before he decided to kick it up a notch.

"Ku ku ku ku. What an annoying little girl you are," he complained as we traded blows in the upper branches of one of the great trees. Then his mouth distended, and the Kusanagi emerged.

I had my True Sight running, and as the blade began to emerge I stopped and watched raptly. It wasn't a space warping effect at all, and it was nothing like a henge. The process of pulling that blade from its hidden storage location was one of the most complex jutsu I'd ever seen.

"Cool!" I exclaimed as it punctured my heart. "That is one sweet technique, Orochimaru! I never would have thought of building a closed space bridge around the illusion/reality dichotomy. Did you invent that yourself, or is it some kind of hidden lore you found?"

He took the blade in hand and stepped back, obviously a bit disconcerted by the way I was ignoring a lethal injury. It wasn't even bleeding much, since I was holding the blood inside my body and keeping it circulating with a matter-animation technique.

"It's based on fragments of research left behind by the Sage of Six Paths," he admitted.

"No wonder I was having so much trouble," I mused, absently gathering the Kusanagi's poison and ejected it from the wound so I could heal myself. "I've been trying to get an effect like that working myself for weeks now, and it's been giving me fits. Look, what would it take to convince you to show me how you do that?"

There was an explosion from the direction of Sasuke's fight with the Snake Sannin's earth clones, and we both glanced in that direction momentarily.

"Is that really an appropriate question from a bodyguard?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh, I'm not guarding him," I laughed. "I just like a good fight. Do whatever you want with the baby Uchiha. So seriously, what would it take? I've got a ton of S-rank combat ninjutsu, including some of Minato's stuff that I stole and improved on. Or maybe medical techniques? I've got an age-reversal technique that lets me stay young forever, and you just saw a taste of my healing abilities."

His eyes narrowed. "Who are you, girl? I don't make such deals with unknown enemies."

"Sakura is my name, but I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me. I don't have much of a rep in the elemental countries, but the Sage Toad of Mount Mouboku calls me the Sage of Insight."

"Sage?" He scoffed. "Your chakra is respectable for a kunoichi, but still far too weak to withstand molding natural energy."

Molding natural energy? Well, that was an interesting idea. Using it by itself would be incredibly awkward, but... hmm. Yeah, blending it with physical and mental energy to make a three-phased chakra would be unbelievably potent. Was that how Jiraiya's Sage Mode ability worked? Interesting.

Unfortunately my opponent took advantage of my distraction to work another technique, and now there were hundreds of snakes with Kusanagi blades for tongues trying to stab me. Oh well, so much for bargaining with the Snake Sannin.

The rest of that fight leveled acres of forest and made it painfully obvious to Sasuke that I wasn't the girl he'd thought I was, but the outcome was never in doubt. After the second time I interrupted one of Orochimaru's elaborate ninjutsu with a lightning-fast Water Rasengan to the face he quit trying to win, and concentrated on getting away. I'm still not sure if he succeeded or not, but revealing myself as a kage-level ninja definitely blew the loop.

-oOoOo-

The next time around I sent Hinata to Naruto again, and let the events of the exam go by as usual while I spent my free time practicing going 'light'. It had taken me a good thirty seconds to do it in my last fight with Sasuke, and I didn't expect him to give me that luxury next time. Unfortunately it was a much harder transformation than just switching elemental affinities, and I could easily hurt myself if I rushed it. I spent a couple of days in the forest nursing an intense migraine from that, while I laboriously sorted out several weeks worth of scrambled memories and dealt with a sudden reluctance to kill even in self defense.

Thankfully that was a temporary problem, but I took it a lot slower after that. Pre-designing the aspect I wanted to wear while fighting Sasuke did make the transition faster, as did chanting a few words of Celestial to focus my mind. But by the time the invasion was due it still took me a good ten seconds to make the change, and that's an eternity in combat.

My attempts to duplicate what I'd seen Orochimaru do weren't going much better. I could move a few drops of my own blood back and forth between my mindscape and the real world, but that was mostly because of blood's special nature as an embodiment of its owner. I still couldn't take anything else into my mindscape, and the closest I could come to pulling my contract out was a sort of hazy, quasi-real illusion. Doing better looked like it would take some serious research, the kind that requires math and seal work and the ability to do experiments without attracting attention for acting out of character.

So I paid my loves a weekend visit near the end of the training month, and warned them I might be a little lonely the next time they saw me. Then I ran my pattern for derailing the invasion, and settled in for an extended loop.

I figured Orochimaru's sword trick was still my best bet for getting my summoning contract out into the physical world, but apparently I needed an approach that would lead him to dismiss me as harmless. So I kept an eye on Sasuke, and waited for my chance. It came a couple of weeks later, a few days after Jiraiya officially accepted Naruto as his apprentice.

If Sasuke was surprised to find me waiting for him on the path from his apartment to the wall he didn't show it. He took in my serious expression, and frowned slightly.

"I'm going," he said firmly. "Don't try to stop me."

"Of course not," I scoffed, as I pulled my pack from under the bench and put it on. "I'm going with you."

That got me a momentary look of surprise. "Why?" He asked.

"Someone has to watch your back," I lied. "Besides, I can get us over the wall without setting off any alarms. Now come on, we've only got a ten minute window here."

Bemused, the brooding avenger let me have my way. Fifteen minutes later Konoha was rapidly receding behind us, and thanks to my finessing the wall wards no one even knew we were gone. By the time the Sound Four intercepted us I was pretty sure we'd get away clean, which was important if I didn't want to have to face a determined Naruto trying to bring us both back.

The Sound nin were a little surprised Sasuke wasn't alone, but they didn't much care as long as I didn't slow them down. The way they stuck him in a seal-covered barrel to 'finish evolving his seal' said a lot about what the thing was really doing to him, but I wasn't there to interfere with Sasuke's dive into stupidity. I had bigger game in my sights this loop.

It took two days to reach the hideout Orochimaru was currently using, and Sasuke was still in the barrel when we arrived. This was definitely intentional, since I'd seen the Sound ninja apply several layers of suppression seals to the thing as we traveled. I found out why when we arrived to find a rather weak-looking Orochimaru being attended by Kabuto in a lab full of exotic medical equipment.

"Excellent," he chuckled as his minions set the barrel at his feet and bowed. "My new body has arrived just in time. Well done, all of you. But I see we have an unexpected guest. Did you come here to be with little Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Hardly," I snorted. "I can read the seals on that barrel, sir. For that matter, I could read the seal you put on him. I knew he wasn't strong enough to resist, so I've just been waiting for him to lead me to you."

"Oh? And why would a loyal ninja of Konoha seek me out, hmmm?"

"Because those idiots back in Konoha won't teach me anything," I fumed. "I have an undocumented bloodline that gives me perfect chakra control and the ability to read seals as easily as normal writing, and they haven't even noticed. Hell, Kakashi won't even teach me a useful combat jutsu, let alone let me get involved with seal work. I'm hoping a ninja who's renowned for his research into forbidden techniques won't be so reluctant to let me use my abilities."

"You can read seals? What does Tayuya-chan's say, then?"

I glanced at the mark on the foul-mouthed redhead's neck, and sang:

_ "Gather the darkness of the subject's heart as an invitation to the powers of evil. Throw open the first four gates of life at hatred's command, and let their power swell this fragile mortal form with demonic might. At hatred's second call let the next three gates fall…"_

I felt the words trying to coalesce into an active seal array, and stopped before they could find a target to latch onto. "Um, sorry, saying the words is the same thing as building the array, and I don't have the chakra to power it. But I can read it all the way to the end, with the bit about devoted contentment and despairing doubt."

"What an interesting talent," he chuckled in that creepy way of his. "Very well, girl, we'll give you the chance to be of use. But first, my new body. Kabuto, prepare the transfer chamber. Tayuya-chan, please entertain our guest while I'm indisposed.

-oOoOo-

Working in Orochimaru's labs was a weird experience. I'd thought his servants would be ruthless mercenaries, like the missing nin Hinata and I had encountered while looking for Akatsuki. Some of the flunkies were, but the ones closer to him were more like some kind of religious cult. It was enough to make me wonder if the Snake Sannin was another victim of the curse of despair, with some tortured back-story that drove him to think he was somehow doing good by destroying Konoha.

That lasted until I saw what kind of experiments he was conducting.

"You're too soft-hearted," Kabuto chided me a month later, as we looked over the remains of the latest set of cursed seal experiments. Most of them were horribly mutated from the seals, and crippled from the free-for-all battle Orochimaru had just put them through. "I'd think a girl who turned her first crush over to Orochimaru-sama to use as a host would have less empathy for random thugs and criminals."

"Sasuke dug his own grave," I answered. "These people were just convenient victims. What are we even trying to accomplish here?"

The prissy medic-nin sniffed, and looked down his nose at me. "Methodical testing of variants is essential to finding a more useful form of the Heaven Seal," he informed me. "It takes dozens of test cases to find each workable improvement."

I rolled my eyes. "Or you could just have me look at them. Jeez, half these things aren't even grammatical. If you want the stage one transformation to give more durability all you have to do is change the third stanza to say so. Maybe 'skin like iron' or 'form a tangible shield of chakra' or… hmm. Ok, I guess there are a lot of variants to try, but we don't need to waste our time on useless shit like 'tough more bone please'!"

Kabuto fumed, Orochimaru grinned, and from then on I was in charge of seal design.

A lot of the Snake Sannin's work was like that. He tried to be systematic in his research, but most of the time he didn't know what he was doing, so his projects tended to kill hundreds of test subjects without getting anywhere. I think he was sadistic enough to see the casualty rate as a positive thing, a little recreational torture to while away the hours between major plots. But he was happy enough to get actual results instead, especially since my designs often went wrong at first.

Some of the things I had to witness made me sick, but I consoled myself with the thought that he'd be doing his experiments whether I was there or not. The girl I was playing had a weak enough stomach that he quickly decided it was more productive not to make her watch his more horrific deeds, which helped a lot. But my conscience still troubled me, and I resolved that when the loops were done one of my first projects would be putting an end to this madman and his little band of sadists.

Still, it wasn't long before Orochimaru was personally instructing me in advanced sealing techniques and giving me open access to the notes from many of his past projects. I was the perfect tool in that respect, a harmless genin whose apparently instinctive knowledge of Celestial was guaranteed to generate unexpected insights in any project I looked at. It was a pretty sweet arrangement from my side too, since I was learning all sorts of interesting things from his research. I figured sooner or later he'd show me the scroll he'd learned his sword trick from, and in the meantime I might as well make the most of my opportunities.

I was expecting to have plenty of time, since I hadn't heard of Orochimaru getting involved in anything significant in the years before Nagato made his move. But I hadn't accounted for the one crucial change I'd made in the timeline…

-oOoOo-

"You should never have touched my brother, Orochimaru," Itachi said with the slightest touch of anger. "Now you will die."

Orochimaru cackled madly. "But I have a Sharingan of my own now, Itachi! This time I shall defeat you."

I sighed, and tiptoed away. I knew exactly how that one was going to turn out. Orochimaru thought he was bad news, but he didn't even have the Mangekyo. Come to think of it, he could probably never activate the higher levels of the Sharingan. They all required sacrificing bits of humanity that he'd cast aside long ago. His parents were dead, he didn't have a true comrade to murder or a brother to steal eyes from, and he couldn't even produce children who were genetically his own. How ironic, that in his mad quest for power he'd already thrown away the ability to gain what he really wanted.

The floor shook as I made my way into the Snake Sannin's private lab, and began unlocking the seals on the shelf of scrolls he'd never let me see. I knew who was going to be standing when this fight was over, and it wouldn't be Orochimaru.

"What do you think you're doing, Sakura?" Came Kabuto's voice from the door.

"Getting what I came for. You do realize Itachi's going to kill him, right?" The first scroll was a treatise on immortality techniques. Useless crap. I set it aside, and started unlocking the next one.

"Perhaps you're right," he allowed as he approached me. "But if so, you should be more polite to the man who'll be left in charge."

"Uh huh." I gave him my best annoying teenage eye-roll. "You aren't too bright, are you Kabuto? I'm not going to work for you."

The second scroll detailed the origin of his cursed seal, so I kept that one. Who knows, someday I might be able to turn it into a useful technique.

Kabuto's hand cam down on my shoulder, and I felt a paralysis jutsu wash through my body.

"Such an irritating child," he chided. "But I won't have to deal with it any longer, once I've determined how that interesting little talent of yours works."

I countered his technique and slammed a Rasengan into his chest before he could blink. He collapsed with a comical look of surprise, although of course he immediately began to regenerate. I shook my head, and picked him up by the front of his shirt while transforming myself into decent fighting shape.

"I've got a better idea, Kabuto," I said coldly. "How about I figure out how your interesting little talent works, and then dispose of you?"

It was complicated, but with my best analysis jutsu running I could actually see his regeneration working. It was quite different than my medical transformations, but much more thorough than conventional medical techniques. Hmm. Maybe I really could copy this.

"How?" He gasped, still barely able to move.

"I don't make villain speeches, Kabuto," I replied. "You'll just have to die not knowing."

I put my hand on his head and formed a Rasengan in his brain, which put an end to any attempts at resistance on his part. His regeneration wasn't good enough to replace that, but it was interesting to watch it try. It took a good ten minutes for his body to finally realize it was dead and give up.

I turned back to Orochimaru's cache and set to work on the rest of the scrolls, humming a merry little tune under my breath as the sounds of battle raged in the distance. I was nearly done by the time the hideout collapsed around me.

-oOoOo-

I'd seen two other hideouts in my time with the Snake Sannin, and a map I'd found in Orochimaru's notes revealed three more. I looted them all in turn, and found clues to others in the process. One of them even had the scroll I was looking for, which pleased me to no end. I put a little extra effort into rigging that last facility for destruction, my mind already juggling options for getting a quiet place to work for a few months as I strolled back out the door. But just outside I ran into a familiar face.

"Jiraiya!"

I stopped in surprise, not expecting to run into the old goat here of all places, but before I could do more than smile the demo seals detonated. He started, then gave me an amused look as half the mountain behind me collapse with a thunderous roar. It'd been a pretty big underground base.

"I guess you're the one who's been blowing up my old teammate's hideouts," he observed when the rumble of collapsing stonework finally died down. "You were pretty enthusiastic with this one, though. Personal reasons?"

"Nah, the bastard never had the chance to do anything to me. I just like big explosions," I explained. "I'm Sakura, by the way."

"A woman after my own heart. I don't suppose you picked up any interesting scrolls on the way out?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I've been taking everything that looked important. I was going to head up to Twin Falls and camp out at the hot spring resort for a few weeks to go through it all. You're welcome to come along if you want, but no seducing me! I'm engaged to Naruto."

"I see my reputation precedes me. Alright, Sakura, I'll be a perfect gentleman. Although, I've got to hear how my godson's old teammate aged six years and got engaged to him without his knowing."

"I'll tell you, but you'll never believe me…"

-oOoOo-

As a confused genin no one ever believed my story, no matter how desperate I was to convince them. Now that I was a confident badass who didn't care what people thought, somehow they suddenly took me seriously. Go figure.

Oh, I didn't tell him everything. But a few days of banter, and my casual display of any number of techniques I shouldn't have known, were enough to convince him something odd was going on. And really, was time travel more implausible than a kunoichi who could steal secrets from half the clans in the Elemental Countries without anyone noticing? Supposedly time jutsu do exist, they just haven't been seen since the era of the Sage of Six Paths.

"So you decided to use this time loop business to become the world's greatest ninja?" Jiraiya asked one morning over a pile of journals. "Because I think you're just about there."

"Flatterer. My version of Naruto can kick my ass easily, and so can Nagato. No, I think the gods put me in this situation for a reason. Right now I'm trying to get everyone who was affected by the wish into the same world, so we can try to do something about it."

"Ah. Wait, Nagato? This wouldn't happen to be a Rinnegan user from Rain Country, would it?" Jiraiya asked eagerly.

"Actually, yes. Wait, you know him?"

"Know him? I taught him!"

Which led to Jiraiya telling me all about the time he spent teaching a trio of orphans in Rain Country, in return for my own observations on how accomplished his students had become. We reluctantly concluded that Yahiko must have died somewhere along the way, but he was quite pleased with how well his students had turned out. Well, until I explained how they were going to destroy Konoha.

"How sure are you about this, Sakura?" He asked grimly.

"Honestly?" I shrugged. "Events always seem to play out exactly the same unless I change something, and since he told me most of this himself I don't think there's much room for misunderstanding. But don't worry, I've already decided the best thing to do about him is to get my Naruto to talk some sense into him. He's amazingly good at that. I suppose it must have something to do with the mandate of heaven, whatever that really means."

Jiraiya nearly lost a mouthful of tea at that. "What? Naruto has the mandate of heaven? Who told you that?"

"The Great Sage Toad," I said innocently. "Naruto has some pattern where you train him and let him sign the toad contract, and we visited Mount Myouboku recently. I take it you know what he was talking about? I know the daimyo like to make claims like that to justify being in charge, but it sounded like he meant something more concrete than some nebulous claim about divine favor."

Jiraiya gave me an unusually serious look. "The story is that in the old days the gods appointed an emperor to rule over all of mankind, and gave him a special blessing to enable him to rule benevolently. Then the emperor appointed governors for every region of the world, and passed on a lesser version of the blessing to them. The blessings were hereditary, and a lot of the traditional inheritance laws were meant to ensure that noble titles passed to the same heir as the blessing. Even today the daimyos try to trace their families back to one governorship or another, but no one has been able to make a plausible claim for descent from the old emperors in centuries."

"A hereditary blessing, huh?" I mused. "So at some point there was a missing heir and the line of descent was lost to common knowledge. I can't see an actual blessing on Naruto, but there doesn't have to be a jutsu effect if it's really just a matter of Celestial rules. Yeah, I can see that. The divine system designates him as the heir, the infernal system picks up on that, and they both give him special treatment because of old treaties and such. Interesting."

Then I chuckled. "Wait, does that mean the gods would consider him the rightful ruler of the world? That's funny. He thinks he's being ambitious by telling everyone he's going to be Hokage someday, but he's really supposed to be the next Emperor."

Jiraiya cracked a smile, but I could see he was still troubled.

"That would be something," he admitted. "But this could stir up an amazing amount of trouble. I need to talk to the Honored Geezer about this. Please, keep this quiet?"

"Sure, no problem," I reassured him. "The last thing I want is to have half the noblewomen in the world trying to marry him before I do."

-oOoOo-

My research took far longer than I'd expected, to the point where the staff at the Twin Falls Resort started joking about offering me a long-term lease. Jiraiya ran into Tsunade in the local casino a week after we arrived, which led to introductions and more bemused reactions. But the fact that I obviously knew a lot of secret techniques neither of them had taught anyone was counterbalanced by my casual willingness to share my own secrets, and eventually they both decided to at least act as if my story was for real. After that I'd get a visit from one or the other of them every few weeks, but they rarely stayed for more than a few days at a time.

Amusingly, at the end of Tsunade's second visit Shizune begged off leaving with her in hopes of studying under me instead. I'd shown them both the basics of my medical transformations at that point, and apparently the long-suffering jounin had decided her time was better spent learning instead of following Tsunade through every bar and casino in Fire Country. It was a bit of a distraction, having her interrupt me every few hours with another question about one technique or another, but she was so determined I didn't have the heart to tell her to figure it out for herself.

Three months after Orochimaru's death I finally managed to pull an ordinary kunai into my mindscape.

Shizune looked up from where she'd been practicing at my cheer, and gave me a quizzical look.

"So, you made a kunai disappear?" She asked at my explanation. "How is this a big deal?"

"Hmpf," I grumped. "This isn't like storage seals. Let me see if I can make it work the other way."

In my mindscape I crafted a long, straight blade of flawless diamond, inlaid with seals for strength and sharpness and a fiery chakra nature. Then I focused my will, grasped the hilt, and drew the blade from my mindscape into very solid reality.

My vision blurred as it came free, and I had to tap my storage seal a bit to avoid chakra depletion. But the blade I now held in my hand was as flawless as the one I'd imagined, and when I plunged the point into the floor there was only the barest hint of resistance. Not only was it solid, the seals I'd worked into it were functional.

"Oh, so it's like Orochimaru's sword technique," Shizune observed, still clearly unimpressed. "I suppose that has its uses, if you can learn to do it without passing out."

"Bah!" I scoffed. "Orochimaru's version was a half-assed hack job. With this technique, I can make myself a gateway between the physical world and the realm of ideas! I can create anything in my mindscape, and now I can make anything in my mindscape real."

"Can you make a drug that cures cancer that way?" Shizune asked dryly.

"Spoilsport," I pouted. "No, I'd have to know of one to make it. Ok, fine, so it's mostly just a cute trick for fabricating things I could have made anyway. But now I can take things with me when I loop!"

"If you say so, Sakura-sensei. So, how would you tweak your medical transformation to replace lost blood without doing anything else?"

"Oh, honestly, isn't that obvious?" I grumped. "Here, let me make a subject and I'll show you…"

-oOoOo-

I kept the loop going long enough to finish unraveling Orochimaru's various cursed seal designs, which let me work out a less drastic removal process for next time I wanted to help out Anko. With the demonic invocations removed it was actually an interesting branch of seal tech, with the potential to tap just about any energy source in useful and interesting ways. But it was also a dangerously unstable sort of power, and I eventually set aside my plans for a version that could tap my storage seal as not worth the risk.

The rest of Orochimaru's research tended to be more cruel than useful. His work on artificial mindscapes was interesting, but I was skeptical about its effectiveness against a mature Sharingan. His medical experiments were mostly useless, although they did provide an interesting basis for working with modified physiologies. I spent a few weeks playing around with having extra limbs, odd joint designs and even a tail before I decided that none of the changes were actually an improvement on the plain old human body. Most of them sacrificed flexibility or had serious side effects, and the few that didn't were sufficiently obvious that the benefits weren't worth getting stared at all the time.

Orochimaru's library of information on rare drugs and poisons was also pretty impressive, and I had some fun working out water and wind techniques that came pre-loaded with various concoctions. Stashing real objects in my mindscape to pull out later was much less tiring than just creating them, and with practice it wasn't too hard to summon them back as part of an elemental technique. Not having to re-create my poison stash every loop made it a lot more feasible to do interesting things with it, although I had no intention of becoming too reliant on the stuff.

But once that was done I had no more excuses to put off what I needed to do. I was getting lonely by then anyway, after nearly six months apart from my loves. So one morning I said goodbye to Shizune, and climbed to the top of the cliff overlooking the Twin Falls just as dawn peeked over the gorge.

"Well, let's see if I can make this crazy idea work," I said to myself, and switched my chakra nature to air. It was still a bit harder to adopt than the other elements I'd mastered, and my air techniques lacked the effortless fluidity of my water and fire shaping. But maybe I just needed a reason to practice more.

I called up the highest level of my transformation technique, becoming aware of every detail of the shape and operation of my own body in a way I never could have managed without so many years of practice. Then I sprouted wings.

Orochimaru had tried dozens of approaches to the problem of human flight, and none of them had worked for more than gliding. But I knew a lot more about what I was doing than he ever had. My wings were feathered, patterned after a harrier's to allow stable hovering, but my wingspan was only eight feet. Far too small for actual flight according to Orochimaru's calculations, but at the same time far too large to be powered by any set of muscles that would fit in a human torso.

Of course, none of his test subjects were me.

I threaded the flight muscles carefully around my ribs, noting the way this enhanced my bust with a touch of amusement. Then I conditioned them for extreme chakra enhancement, just like every other muscle in my body, and gave them an experimental flap. The movement wasn't quite right, but that was easily fixed. Another flap, and I felt a significant lift. Excellent.

I called a wind to help carry my weight, and leaped off the cliff.

The next few minutes were an exhilarating confusion of rushing wind and spinning ground and my own shrieks of delight. I frantically juggled my wind control, trying to keep myself aloft while I learned to use my new appendages, and managed to bounce off the sides of the gorge three times in the process. But the damage from that was nothing I couldn't heal with a thought, so I kept at it. Finally I hit on the idea of wrapping an air control field directly around my wings, effectively increasing their surface area to something that could actually support my weight. I did a lot less falling after that.

A few hours later I was circling lazily among the thermals three thousand feet above the gorge.

"Now this is sweet," I crowed to myself as I watched the people far below. "Naruto can probably already fly, but Hinata's going to faint when I show her this."

Hinata.

I sighed, my mood spoiled.

There were two of her, and the one I was in love with was a ghost. What was going to happen when they met? Would the looping Hinata freak out, and refuse to have anything to do with us? Would she merge with my Hinata, and if she did would she still care about me afterward? Would she try to drive me away, so she could have Naruto all to herself? How would Naruto react to any of that? I didn't know, and I was afraid to find out.

"The more I put this off, the more I'll agonize over it," I observed to myself. "I can manifest my contract easily now, so I'm out of excuses. It's time to get this over with."

-oOoOo-

The real Hinata listened gravely as I showed her my summoning contract, and explained how I proposed to get her into Naruto's loop. She'd actually invited me into the Hyuuga compound for this meeting, so we sat in an elegant sitting room drinking excellent tea instead of standing on a windswept roof in the dark. It was two days after the preliminary round in the forest arena, and already Hinata was practically running the place.

"I thought you were leading up to something like this," Hinata commented when I was finished. "It's a logical extension of your method of visiting me. But if I understand correctly we will then be able to summon one another, and there is no easy way to sever the contract."

"I'm afraid not," I admitted. "It isn't just a piece of paper. I might be able to remove your name later on, but it would take time and some difficult seal work. So we have to trust each other not to abuse the power, which I know is a lot to ask. For what it's worth, Naruto told me to tell you that he doesn't intend to let me use the contract against you. Not that I would anyway, but I'm trying to give you more to go on that just my word."

"I am prepared to risk much, to attain my goal," she said serenely. Then she pricked her finger with a chakra scalpel, and signed her name. Her calligraphy was immaculate despite the difficulty of using a bloody finger instead of a brush.

"Thank you," I said. "I won't betray your trust. Naruto said he'd wait for us in his loop for the rest of the afternoon. Once I go back I'll need a few minutes to recover, and then I'll summon you. I'm not sure if I could call you against your will or not, so please try not to resist when you feel the pull."

She nodded, and turned to look up at me gravely. "You have gone to great lengths to make this possible, Sakura. Do you really believe it is possible for two such as us to coexist so… closely?"

I stepped closer, and had to remind myself at the last minute not to touch her. She wasn't my Hinata, and proper Hyuuga ladies don't deign to accept hugs no matter how much they need them.

"I do," I answered. "I promise you, Hinata, if you'll meet me halfway I think we can make this work."

"I… see," she breathed. "It isn't a ploy, is it? You really do want me to be a part of this, even though something about it terrifies you. I'm sorry, Sakura. I wish you'd found me first."

The first blow struck before I even registered what she'd said. I was caught completely flat-footed at close range with a kage-level Hyuuga, and her Sixty-Four Palms attack was my first sign of danger. I tried to body flicker away, but she followed without missing a beat. She closed a dozen of my tenketsu before I'd even started to think about a plan, and my Hinata always beat me if she got me to this point. Hell, I wasn't even wearing a taijutsu-capable body. I hadn't wanted to remind her that I could have that when she couldn't, so I hadn't done the full transformation on myself.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

I wrapped myself in fire and tried to fend her off long enough to split off a second aspect, but the flames didn't even slow her down. Her limbs were coated in a thin layer of water, little spikes of it penetrating my skin and forming chakra disruption seals across my tenketsu as she struck them. Even my control wasn't enough to work around that, but when had she ever had the time or motivation to research such a thing?

She swept me off my feet and slapped a hand against my forehead, and everything went vague and distant. My body was shutting down, and my mind wasn't doing much better. I felt like I was moving in slow motion, my thoughts trapped in sticky tar. My chakra was draining away, and I didn't want to reveal that I had a seal holding more, and Hinata was damaging my body so much faster than I could heal it anyway. Better to die and come back later…

My blurry gaze fell on the Sakura Contract, still lying on Hinata's table in solid form, and I felt a moment of panic. Would I lose it if it wasn't in my mindscape when I died? Did Hinata have some plan to use it against me?

Wait, the techniques she was using were all non-lethal…

Then everything went dark, and I knew no more.


	24. Resistance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I floated in a half-aware daze, my thoughts so sluggish I could barely string two words together. It was dark, and I hurt everywhere, and thoughts that weren't my own kept intruding on my consciousness.

_I'm a bad girl, and bad girls need to be punished. Resistance means punishment. Escape means punishment. Resetting the loop means punishment. I should be a good girl so someday the punishment will be over, and I can be rewarded instead._

I pushed the genjutsu away, but the pain suddenly flared into burning agony. I blacked out.

When I drifted back to awareness it was cold, so cold that the barriers around my mind had turned brittle and begun to crack. Something was beating against them, a methodical thudding that matched the rhythm of my heart.

The thought that I was drugged out of my mind floated past, and snagged on a stray reflex. I tried to gather my chakra and purge myself, but the power failed to answer my call. Wasn't that impossible? I tried to concentrate, and felt for a moment the leaden pressure of chakra suppression seals. Then the pain flared again, and drove me back down into oblivion.

Eventually I returned to awareness, but I could feel that bludgeon of pain waiting to punish me again. I couldn't fight like this. I needed to slip away, but I couldn't. I was pinned in place on a thousand lances of despair, held by cold red eyes that refused to let me go.

That wasn't right.

"Your eyes have no power over me," I whispered. The pain came again, and the me of regrets and misgivings screamed in agony. But the me of love and hope slipped her bonds, and vanished away to safety.

-oOoOo-

"Sakura!"

I woke to Hinata's voice, and sighed in relief to find her arms around me. I was lying under the trees by my hidden pond, with warm sunlight falling on my face.

"Hey, Hinata," I said weakly. "I guess I got caught, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes. That monster has been working on you for days. It was all I could do not to march out there and rip his eyes out. But I know he would have caught me as well if I'd tried it, and I can't do you any good as a hostage."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, Hinata, you did the right thing." I sat up, and took stock of myself. I was naked, and covered from head to toe in minor cuts and bruises, but not seriously injured. Since my presence in this place was more a representation of my mind than a physical body, I surmised that the brainwashing hadn't had too much effect on me yet.

My other self, however, was being questioned.

I suppressed a shudder, and tried not to feel what was happening to her. It wasn't easy, especially with her reaching out to me and begging incoherently for help, but I needed to think.

"So Sasuke got to the looping Hinata first, and she set us up. They've got my contract, so he's probably signed it by now. Damn it, I do not want that bastard to be able to call me whenever he wants. But the contract works both ways, so if we can get it to Naruto we should be able to work this out. First we summon Sasuke and kick his ass, then we can call the other Hinata and deprogram her. I hate changing someone else's mind by force like that, but in this case I think I can safely say it's the right thing to do."

"I like this plan," my Hinata agreed. "But the contract is still out there, and how are you going to do a summoning with your chakra suppressed?"

"Hmm. I might be able to pull it off by tapping my storage seal, but there are lots of ways that could go wrong. Better to do this the safe way. Naruto is bound to know something is wrong by now, since we didn't come back and apparently he hasn't been able to summon us. They must have me in some kind of containment seal to keep that from happening. But he'll try again right after the reset, so I should just… I should… crap."

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"Some kind of mind control genjutsu," I growled, turning my senses inward. "Trying to keep me from deciding to… you know. But I'm not that easy. Yeah, ok, I see it now. I can figure this out…"

Hinata pulled me in close, and kissed me fiercely. I completely lost my train of thought, and for a moment I even forgot about what was happening to my other self.

"You don't need to figure it out," she told me, her eyes full of conviction. "You're stronger than he is. Break it, and get us out of here."

Nothing could make me disappoint those eyes. Certainly not some stupid genjutsu.

"You're right, my love. This loop is shot. We need to go back, and try again."

-oOoOo-

I barely had time to sit up in bed before Naruto's summons came, and I gladly let it take me. But just as I appeared in his arms another call came, and plucked me away from him. I tried to resist, but it was far stronger than should have been possible. Even Sasuke and Hinata together wouldn't have been that strong.

I was dragged unwilling across the void between worlds, but Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily. He called me again, and my progress came to a halt. I felt a twinge of pain as his immense strength began to pry at the other summons, pulling me back towards him despite its best efforts. For a moment I thought he was going to win.

Then something new and terribly strong joined the other summoning attempt, and the force of the conflicting techniques became more than I could take. I screamed soundlessly as I was pulled back and forth, stretched across the formless space between worlds and nearly torn apart in the process.

I tried to split myself, hoping to satisfy each calling with an aspect and pull myself together later. But while Naruto's summoning was satisfied with one of me, the other one wanted everything that was Sakura. The instant Naruto's technique fixed on one of me the other was snatched away, into a quickly-growing maze of anti-summoning wards whose influence bled over onto the rest of me. Bit by bit I was torn out of Naruto's failing grip, until I found myself sprawled across a concrete floor in the middle of a seal array. By then my other self was already caught in Sasuke's Tsukuyomi, and his Hinata had my tenketsu closed and was already applying a knockout technique.

-oOoOo-

This time they kept me under for a long, long time.

I dreamed that I was being tortured, and interrogated, and tortured again. But I was a bad girl, so that was alright. Bad girls need to be punished. I wanted it to be over, but only cowards run away. I was a brave girl, and I could take my punishment. Then I'd learn to be good again, and everything would be alright.

Even in my half-aware state I knew there was something wrong with that line of thought, but I couldn't put my finger on the problem. When I tried too hard bad things happened, and soon I learned not to do that. I didn't want to be buried or baked or broken to bits, and those were the nicer options. It wasn't so bad if I didn't do anything, so mostly I didn't try.

But they had to wake me up at least a little to question me, and they had so many questions. I was so dazed from the compulsions crowding my head I couldn't understand words, but that didn't stop them from trying. The red eyes spun like drills, burrowing into my soft brain in search of secrets. Vaguely I felt the barriers I'd erected over the course of my long traveling loop with Hinata cracking one by one, but there was nothing I could do.

Until one special barrier broke, and suddenly everything was crystal clear as the techniques I'd embedded in it discharged automatically. I slapped Sasuke's probe aside and blew away a cloud of genjutsu as my body suddenly cleared of drugs, all to distract him from the aspect that dropped into my hidden mindscape.

I was chained to the floor in the middle of a massive seal array that covered every surface of what looked like an underground bunker. Every visible surface was chakra-forged steel, and there were several people I didn't recognize spaced about the room. Sasuke stood immediately before me, looking down with an amused expression.

"What is this supposed to accomplish?" He asked mockingly. "Another summoning battle would destroy you, and how else do you expect to escape?"

I formed a Flame Rasengan on the tip of my nose and threw it into his face. But it flew away in entirely the wrong direction, and I realized that somehow I was still trapped in a genjutsu. Between that and my bonds there was no chance of a conventional escape.

"Why are you doing this? I won't be your puppet, Sasuke!"

He sighed, and for the first time I saw something that might have been a hint of regret in his eyes. "I hardly think you'll help me kill Naruto of your own will, Sakura," he said sardonically.

"Of course not!" I retorted. "But why would you even want to do that?"

"It is necessary," he said shortly. "But I'm not going to make the mistake of explaining myself to an enemy. You are far too slippery for such carelessness. I will win in the end, but I wouldn't put it past you to somehow get a message to Naruto in the interim."

Everything was getting hazy again, as the surge of chakra released by my barrier was eaten away by the suppression seals that covered most of my body. But their influence couldn't reach into my inner mindscape, and I could feel my other self busily doing something in there. So all I needed to do here was distract him, and maybe fish for information.

"Sasuke, I've had decades to think of ways to fight you," I protested. "You can't break me the way you did before. Why are you so intent on doing it this way? If you've found out something we don't know, just tell us!"

"I've said all I intend to," he replied. "Fight as hard as you feel you must, Sakura. But you're experienced enough to know that no one can hold out forever. If you're wise you will give in while there is still something left of you."

Then the world faded away again, and the me on the outside lost consciousness.

-oOoOo-

The seal array around my body was supposed to prevent me from using my own summoning techniques as well as keeping me from being summoned, but the inner regions of my mindscape are only loosely connected to the physical world. So I dove into the depths of myself with Hinata in tow, and arrived at length at the place between worlds.

"What are you going to do?" Hinata asked me. "Do you think you can summon the Sakura from Naruto's loop here, and give her a message for him?"

"I could, but I've got a better idea," I told her. "Hold on to me, ok? We're going to go see him."

"Alright," she said as I stepped out into the void, with one hand on the golden thread that served as my guide. "Are we going the slow way, then?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure we have time for that. They've had me for at least a couple of weeks, and I think it took me a week or two the first time I made this trip. I just want to get well out into the void, to make sure nothing from the world we're in can interfere with me."

"I see," she said. "This is a very strange place, Sakura. I have this feeling that there's more around us than just darkness…"

"Oh, no. No, please, don't try to see through the darkness, Hinata," I hurriedly told her. "There's a sort of mental block that protects mortals from seeing what's really there, but peeking past it is dangerous. With your Byakugan you'd probably see enough to flash-fry your brain in a heartbeat."

"Oh. Um, I'll try not to look, but telling me I could doesn't exactly help," she said nervously. "We've come about half a mile now, is that far enough for whatever you wanted to try?"

"Should be. Hold on tight, sweetie." I let go of the golden thread, and tried to summon Naruto.

It was like trying to lift a mountain, of course. But at the moment there was nothing anchoring me to the world I'd just come from, and I found myself flying towards him instead. Just as I'd planned.

It took all of a few seconds to pull myself across the whole vast space between our loops, and emerge into Naruto's world. For a moment I was very confused, because I could feel Naruto's chakra and assorted other people in the general area, but I couldn't see anything. Then I realized that you need eyes to see.

"This feels very strange," Hinata observed. "Are we both ghosts here?"

"Yeah, forgot I didn't have a body waiting on this end. Let's see now…"

Projecting chakra into the physical world without a body is hard, and shaping it to interact with matter when you don't even have tenketsu is even harder. But I could feel exactly where Naruto was, and that's all a good mindwalker needs. A moment later we were in Naruto's mindscape.

Anyone with the ability and an ounce of sense builds some kind of defense around their mind, but he'd never offered to show me his. A glance around revealed why. We were standing in a vast cave lit by torches, with several feet of water covering the floor. The bars that bisected the room looked entirely too familiar, but I noted with relief we were on the proper side.

"Hello, Sakura," the Kyuubi chuckled. "Ah, and you've brought your tasty little pet with you. Have you come to see if you're strong enough to be interesting yet?"

"Considering that Sasuke is currently trying to brainwash my other aspect with his damned Sharingan, I'm not really in the mood," I replied sourly. "So, Naruto made it so visitors have to go through your cage to reach his mind? Cute trick."

"It gets me a snack now and then," the great fox rumbled. "You've come a long way, if you can be here in that state while the Uchiha has you. Maybe I really won't eat you when I get out."

"Flatterer," I said sarcastically. "I'm sure you say that to all us insignificant insects. Hey, I just realized. The idiots in Konoha always called you a demon, but your chakra isn't black. Are you some other kind of celestial being, or-"

"Sakura!" Naruto's excited cry cut off my question, and a moment later I was swept into a frantic hug. "Sakura, is that really you? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yes, it's me, Naruto," I reassured him. God, it felt good to be held in his arms again. Was I crying? How embarrassing.

"Sasuke got to the other me first," Hinata explained, as I struggled to get my emotions under control. "They captured Sakura, and they have her body locked up inside a mass of anti-summoning seals right now. Fortunately our treasure is too slippery for him."

I shook my head. "I haven't escaped, Hinata. I'm sorry, I thought you understood. My other aspect is still trapped in his genjutsu, and I can't break it like this. He's working on her right now, trying to nail enough compulsions in her head to keep her from escaping if he lets her wake up. If he realizes I've split myself he'll just summon this aspect back, and do it to both of us at once."

Hinata gave me a horrified look, and Naruto clenched his fists.

"Damn it," he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I never thought trying to help the other Hinata would be this risky. How can we get you out? If I use you as a focus I should be able to lock a summoning on your other aspect…"

"No!" I warned him. "That last summoning tug of war almost killed me, and I don't think the loop will fix me if my soul is torn apart."

"I was afraid of that. How did he get so strong, anyway?"

"He probably brainwashed a couple of jinchuuriki," I guessed. "He can do that to most people in a few seconds, and he can teleport too, so it wouldn't take long to set up if he already knows which ones are vulnerable and where they are. My contract didn't appear back in my mindscape when I looped, but it obviously still exists, so he must have a way to hold on to it. That means he can have every strong ninja he knows how to control sign it, and use them all to keep me away from you."

"Damn. Ok, so we can't summon you. Can you just cancel the contract or something?"

I shook my head. "I'd have to change my true name somehow, and even if I could do that I wouldn't be me anymore. I-"

I swayed as a lance of agony surged down the connection from my other self. Naruto caught me before I fell, and gave me a concerned look.

"Sakura?" He asked. "What was that? You're so pale…"

"I still feel an echo of what's happening to the other me," I explained, a little ashamed at my own weakness. "I think he just realized something is wrong. I'm sorry, Naruto, but I don't have any good ideas on how to get away. I can keep slipping away like this, and probably cause him all sorts of hassles in the process, but in the end that's just going to piss him off. I have to steal my contract back before I can escape for more than a few minutes at a time, and he isn't careless enough to let me do that."

"Don't tell me you're giving up," Naruto said. "Come on, Sakura, we can beat this. We'll think of something."

"Yes," Hinata agreed. "You're my treasure, and he can't have you!"

"Thank you," I said. "I hope you're right, but I don't have much time. I need to do what I can to limit the damage he can do if he breaks me, and make sure I can come back if I end up getting brainwashed before you can find a way to rescue me."

"All right, Sakura," Naruto said gravely. "What can we do?"

I stepped away from him, and manifested the chain of my contract with Hinata.

"This is the most important thing," I told him. "As long as Hinata is tied to me there's a chance Sasuke will find her, and then he'll have us both. So I need to pass the contract to you. That means she'll be tied to your loops instead of mine, and you'll be able to put her soul in a clone body so she doesn't have to live in here all the time. Just please, please be careful not to ever let go of the chain. If you do she'll die for real, and I don't think anything short of a true resurrection would be able to bring her back to us. Find something really solid in your mindscape to tie it to, ok?"

"Believe me, I'm not taking any chances with Hinata," he reassured me. "But that thing looks like it's attached to you."

"I'm about to fix that," I said, and sang.

_I offer my claim to my Hinata's soul to the Naruto that I love._

Naruto stared at me for a moment as my end of the chain came free, and I offered it to him. "I accept," he said firmly, and it was done.

Next, I reached inside myself and gathered the largest memory bubble I'd ever created.

"This is a copy of all of my memories since the loops began," I explained. "If something goes horribly wrong, and I can't fix myself, give this to one of the non-looping versions of me. That's tricky in the physical world, but if you can get her into your mindscape all she has to do is touch it and accept the memories. After that just give her a chakra feed, and she'll be able to put me back together."

Naruto accepted the memory bubble, and looked at it thoughtfully. "Ok, I think I can use this if I need to. But this better be a backup plan."

"It is," I reassured him. "The main plan is a tricky little bit of seal work."

I stepped back a few paces, mustered my concentration, and sang a trigger seal into being. Threads of identification touched all three of us, wrapping around a pocket of folded idea-space that had just a bit in common with a storage seal.

"He's trying to use compulsions to keep me from, um, doing that thing that makes it be a new loop," I explained. "I think I can still break it if I have some time, but that won't be true forever. I'm going to try that after we're done here, and hope you guys can figure out a way to get me out next time around. But if you don't find a way soon he's going to wear me down to the point where he can actually make the genjutsu stick, and if he can do that… well, if he can drug me up and spend a whole loop working on me it isn't going to be pretty."

"So I'm going to take this back to my own mindscape," I went on, "and use it to hide as much as I can get away with about myself, my abilities, and other things we don't want Sasuke to know. The last thing I put in will be my memories of making this seal, and then if I realize I'm not going to get away again I'll lock it up and hide it in a part of my mindscape that wouldn't even exist in a normal person. That way if Sasuke does manage to turn me into a loyal little slave girl I won't be able to give away too much. When we meet again, I'll need one of you to say the magic words to release the seal and restore me. I need each of you to pick a key phrase we won't forget, something that means something, but that Sasuke or a non-looping version of you would never think of. Any ideas?"

Naruto mustered a cocky grin. "Pretty girls who fight big, scary monsters with a seduction technique running should know what they're going to get when they lose."

Remembering that day was almost enough to make me smile. "That works," I agreed.

Hinata stepped up and put her hands on my shoulders. "I will guard you for all the ages of eternity, till the stars die and the twilight of the gods brings the end of all things."

I faltered, seeing the guilt in her eyes. "Oh, Hinata…"

"I will," she said firmly. "I'll guard your memories now, and I'll find a way to overcome this weakness of mine. Next time we face the Sharingan I'll fight as your side, my treasure, and even death won't stop me from defending you."

"I believe you, Hinata," I reassured her. Another stab of pain hit me, and I hurriedly finished setting the triggers. "I'm sorry, but I need to go soon. I think he can tell that part of me is missing. Naruto, he thinks he has to kill you for some reason, so I'm assuming he has an idea about how to make it stick despite the loops. He probably means to use me against you, so from now on don't assume you can trust me. I... I love you, both of you."

For a moment they both hugged me, and I got a kiss on each cheek. Then I felt the tug of a summoning, and I knew for sure I'd been found out. I dismissed myself with a hurried gesture, snapping myself back to my inner mindscape before the summoning could trap me somewhere else as a ghost.

Then I was alone.

I contemplated my own memories for a moment, noting with dismay how many important secrets were interwoven with long stretches of my personal history. I couldn't make myself forget about my inner mindscape without creating massive gaps all through my recent memories, and I was bound to miss references if I tried it. But if Sasuke ever found his way in here he could attack the parts of my personality that were inconvenient for him directly, instead of just trying to beat me into submission with torture and conditioning. If that happened even recovering my memories might not restore me.

So I gathered my will, and folded the entirety of my inner mindscape into the box I'd made. Then I made a fake, with parts that had more ordinary associations with my memories, and linked it to the hidden path to the outside. It was an exhausting project, all the more so because I had to work quickly, and when it was done I felt strangely diminished. I wondered for a moment just how much of my growing strength in recent years had been tied to finally having a proper mindscape, and how much I had just weakened myself. But I didn't have time to woolgather, so I shook my head and went on.

Next were my own memories. Most of them had to stay, but I plucked out key bits here and there. Everything about the chakra storage seal, and the wish, and my recent assimilation of Orochimaru's work. Everything from the year Hinata and I spent infiltrating Akatsuki, including my true sight and the curse of misery. Oh, crap. Anko's memory bubble, and the ones for the non-looping versions of myself and Sasuke. What else?

I surveyed my now-fragmented memory blurrily. Surely I was leaving too much? All my secrets were still there, weren't they? But no, there were lots of memories in the box. I'd given away clues to most of what was left, so I had to trust that I'd just forgotten the important things. Wait, my true flight jutsu. I didn't remember inventing it, so I shouldn't have the skills to use it either.

I fretted for a moment about that, wondering what other practical skills might still be ingrained in my reflexes even if I didn't remember learning them anymore. But a flash of giddy pleasure from my other self distracted me, and I realized the poor drug-addled idiot had just given in and promised not to reset her loop again without permission.

"Oh, no," I moaned. "No, no, no. Crap, I hadn't even thought about that. Now I can't reset, and if he figures out that I can't break my promises…"

I shuddered. If he figured that out he could bind me in ways that I'd never escape. How could I put a stop to that? I only had one idea, and once I tried it I probably wouldn't be good for much else.

"Naruto, you'd better come through for me," I said softly. "All I can do now is limit the damage."

I dropped into the place where the traces of all my aspects slept, and tucked the box into my demon's arms with a whispered admonition to wake if it was disturbed. Then I put my name in the box, and closed it.

I blinked in confusion, and put a hand to my head. What kind of delusional fever dream did I just wake up from? I was sitting in the hidden part of my mindscape trying to... well, I'd been doing something. Something about resisting Sasuke. But why did I think I'd just hidden most of my soul in a metaphorical box in a place that didn't exist? That was silly. Mental defense techniques just don't work like that.

"Trust yourself, Sakura," I muttered. "You probably put a genjutsu on yourself to scramble the memory of whatever you really did. Which means you shouldn't remember this either."

They had me locked down with enough chakra suppression seals to pacify a bijuu, but fortunately you can't completely cut off the flow of chakra inside someone's brain without killing them. It took three tries, but eventually I managed to hit myself with an amnesia technique that would wipe the last six hours of my memory. Unfortunately it also knocked me out, and when I woke up there was only one of me again.

-oOoOo-

I calculated later that I must have spent most of a month in a drugged haze, while they picked me apart and pounded compulsions into my head. Don't reset the loop. Don't try to escape. Don't split your mind. Don't try to resist. It went on and on and on, until I dreamed the words, until I could barely think anything else.

I was dimly aware that they did other things while I slept. Someone with techniques like the Yamanaka's peeled what was left of my shields apart one step at a time, and sifted through my memories looking for god knows what. They might have erased things, or put in memories that weren't mine, but I was in no condition to tell the difference. I know they tried to make me forget... someone… golden hair and clear blue eyes and a smile that could light the world... Naruto, that was his name. I loved him, and they couldn't change that, and as long as that blazing beacon of emotion remained I'd know the man it burned for. Some things are more stubborn than mere memory.

But who he was, how we met, what our past was together? I had only fragmentary images, of that any many other things.

One day they let me wake. I looked up from the floor where I was chained to find Sasuke, Pein and a redheaded kunoichi I felt I ought to recognize studying me.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Asked the woman.

"I won't reset the loop," I told her. It was a silly thing to say, since I somehow knew I could never do such a thing without permission anyway, but it was the rule that echoed the loudest.

She frowned. "I hope we didn't overdo it. I asked how you're feeling, not what the rules are."

Oh. Well, in that case. "I'm badly dehydrated, I've got serious kidney damage from being overdosed on Vexadrine and Restasol at the same time, and I'm going into shock because you took me off the will suppressants too quickly. You've been starving me too, and I never got a chance to buff up my body this loop, so unless you plan on letting me heal myself I'm probably going to die soon.

She hissed in frustration, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Pein frowned.

"I thought your people were better than that, Sasuke," he said. "If we lose her all of this work will be for nothing."

"Karin?" Sasuke asked pointedly.

"I can save her," the redhead said hurriedly. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not good enough to work on someone like this without pushing the limits. Her mind is fantastically resistant to every drug I know of, but her physical reactions aren't consistent at all. One day she throws off a treatment in minutes, and the next it lasts for hours, so I have to recalibrate constantly. I'm doing my best, but I don't think she's even human. Her chakra tastes so strange..."

Pein sighed. "Fine. See that she lives. Sasuke, I believe you'll have to modify your standard program. I found memories of her absorbing a demon somehow, and spirit beings don't react to stress the way humans do. Do they, Sakura?"

"You can torture me for a hundred years, and my mind will never snap," I confirmed. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less. Can we make a deal?"

"You see?" He said. "She won't break in the traditional sense, but she can be made to adapt."

"Hnn. What should I do with you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully.

"I'm a bad girl," I heard myself say. "Bad girls need to be punished, and taught to be good. Why do you make me talk like this, Sasuke? I don't like it."

"Then why are you still here?" He said coldly.

"I won't reset the loop!" I protested hotly. "I'm strong enough to take my punishment. I won't give up, and what the hell am I saying?"

Pein gave a satisfied nod. "The compulsions will hold for now. I'll warn you she was highly resistant, and there was considerable damage done. You'll note that she isn't entirely coherent."

"I'm confident that she'll recover once they wear off," Sasuke replied. "How long will they last?"

"Years, normally. In her case, perhaps two or three months."

"Plenty of time," Sasuke said confidently. "Even for her, one month should be enough."

"Can we please just make a deal?" I asked plaintively. "I don't want to hurt anymore."

Pein shook his head, and bent to put a hand on my forehead. "Sleep," he said gently.

I did.

-oOoOo-

My cell had a light.

It was three feet wide and two feet deep, just big enough to hold me. Cold bands of chakra-forged steel encircled my limbs, three on each arm and four for each leg, all of them anchored deep in the wall of steel they pinned me to. On the inside the bands had spikes that pierced my limbs all the way through, between the bones and through the major muscle groups, just to ensure that I couldn't wiggle free with some fancy technique. The three around my torso were the same, their spikes carefully placed to impale major muscles and bracket my organs without actually puncturing them.

The collar around my neck was festooned with IV lines running up to a fancy fluids dispenser above my head. The needles itched terribly, especially when my wounds got infected. But they never removed the ball gag and harness that kept my mouth shut, so the liquids the whirring machine dispensed into my veins at intervals were the only thing keeping me alive.

Of course, the drugs it dispensed were so strong I barely knew who I was most of the time. But floating in a dazed stupor was better than waiting for my next punishment, so I didn't mind.

They didn't bother to clothe me, and I worried sometimes that I'd catch cold and suffocate while no one was watching. There were chakra suppression seals tattooed over most of my skin, so many that even clearing up a little congestion was more than I could have managed. Karin was one of Orochimaru's old assistants, and I could tell she wasn't used to working on patients who were actually supposed to survive. She was far too careless about little details like that.

It made me a little sad that Sasuke still didn't trust me not to escape. There was also a thrill of pride that he thought I was so dangerous, and sometimes curiosity about why. The few shattered fragments of memory I had left told me I'd been a damned good ninja, maybe even kage-rank. But in my current condition I'd be lucky if I could walk, let alone fight. An academy student could knock me out with ease.

Did I have other abilities I didn't remember, that made all the caution justified? Or was Sasuke just that paranoid? I wondered.

But my cell had a light, and that made me happy.

There was writing on the inside of the door, right in front of me where I could read it easily. It said:

Sakura's Punishments

For escaping – 11

For resetting her loop – 20

For hiding her powers – 10

The first number had started at 30, but I was more than halfway through it now.

Sasuke visited at irregular intervals, which was a classic tactic. I had no way to tell time, without clocks or windows or even mealtimes, and his schedule offered no clue. All I had was the numbers, slowly ticking off the increments of my punishment for transgressions I could barely remember.

We never stayed in my cell for long. He'd catch my gaze with those spinning red eyes, and I'd find myself kneeling at his feet in some outdoor location, under a night sky lit by a bloody moon. The first few times I'd tried to leap to my feet and… well, it was something bad, but I couldn't remember what. A few days of uninterrupted punishment had taught me to be more obedient.

Usually he'd lecture me first, telling me how disobedient I'd been and instructing me in how to do better while feelings that probably weren't my own washed through me. Deep respect and reverent awe whenever I heard his voice. Sickening remorse at my own evil ways, and a desperate determination to do better. Abject terror at the thought of being punished again, and an overwhelming eagerness to please that still made me feel vaguely ashamed. Once I'd been strong enough to break the genjutsu that fed those feelings into my subconscious, but that had been a terrible mistake. I didn't do it again, and by now I'd long since lost the ability to even feel the omnipresent intrusion.

After the lecture came testing. That could be anything from answering questions to being ordered to torture my own parents, and I was expected to obey without hesitation. At first I'd been sullen and resentful, balking whenever an unexpectedly unpleasant task was presented. But again, I'd quickly learned not to refuse. Refusing got me flayed or burned or eaten alive by insects for hours at a time, while shame and remorse filled every corner of my mind that wasn't occupied by agony. Feeling my heart swell with proud satisfaction as I butchered my childhood friends for the hundredth time wasn't nearly as bad as that.

I'd tried to console myself with the thought that they were just illusions, but for all I knew they weren't. Sasuke could pull two people into his Tsukuyomi illusion as easily as one, after all. I was pretty sure the Ino that cried and pleaded and begged me not to cut her eyes out again was real.

Part of me still hated Sasuke, and struggled to give him as little as possible despite the constant siren song of genjutsu that promising a life of bliss and contentment if I just stopped fighting. But another part of me was tired of fighting. Tired of being an evil bitch who needed to be punished and trained and forced to obey. Tired of straining to deny that I belonged to Sasuke, and doing his bidding was my rightful place in the world.

Sometimes that part of me won, and I did my honest best to give him exactly what he wanted for hours at a time. On those days our sessions always ended in a sunlit field, where I was a beautiful woman instead of an emaciated little girl. Then he would take my hand, the only time he ever touched me, and lead me to the mouth of a cave with steps leading down into darkness.

"You've made good progress today, Sakura," he would say to me. "You can rest now, if you like. Or you can get the next phase of your punishment over with, and be one step closer to getting out of your cell."

The first time I'd been overwhelmed by giddy exhilaration at his praise, and run eagerly down the steps into the dark. Now I hesitated on the top step, trembling in fear. The darkness was full of pain. A waking nightmare that preyed on my own fears and phobias to construct the most horrifying scenarios I could imagine, and make me live them over and over again. Each session lasted for days, and already I was sure I'd never sleep well again.

But each session was marked against the tally on my wall, and Sasuke had promised me that when the last one was over I'd be done. As long as I was a good girl, and tried my best to do what I was supposed to, I'd never have to be punished like that again. So each time he offered the chance to move forward I gathered my courage, and walked down the steps again.

The last time he'd waited for me until I stumbled back out into the light, and gathered me gently into his arms, and told me I'd done well. That I'd been brave, and strong, and he was sure I'd be a good girl for him again someday. Everything went bright and hazy after that, and I floated in a euphoric daze for a long time. Not as long as my punishment session, but long enough to give me the strength to go on.

Still, I was glad my cell had a light. When I closed my eyes the memories of my time in the dark crowded around me, and it was hard not to scream. I slept with my eyes open, and prayed that the single bare bulb hanging from its wire overhead would never burn out.


	25. Insights

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The day my punishment finally ended was the happiest day of my life.

I'd grown so used to the tides of emotion that filled me from the outside during my training sessions that it was strange to feel only my own honest reactions again. I'd expected another surge of pride and satisfaction, like when I obeyed a difficult order flawlessly. Maybe gratitude, like when he said I'd taken a punishment well, or even respectful awe like when he lectured me on how I should be.

But when my master marked off the last punishment session the only thing I felt was an immense relief that it was finally over. My training was done, and apparently that meant my emotions were my own again.

He unbuckled the harness that held my gag in place himself, and I pressed my cheek briefly against his fingers. He dislikes extravagant displays of devotion, but small gestures are permitted.

"Thank you, sir," I croaked. My voice barely worked at all after so many days of screaming, and I could barely manage a whisper. But I wasn't about to let a little thing like that interfere with my performance. "What… now?"

"Karin and Hinata will dismantle your bonds," he said shortly. "After that your task is to recover your strength as quickly as possible. We are currently in Amegakure, but Nagato is the only member of Akatsuki we can rely on for support. Some of the other members are prone to senseless violence, so be careful to remain near Hinata or myself at all times until you've recovered."

He turned and left as Karin entered, ignoring my whispered acknowledgement.

It took Karin and Hinata working together nearly an hour to pry me out of my bonds. Hinata disassembled each restraint band with a faint expression of distaste, carefully extracting the spikes that pierced my flesh while Karin worked to control the bleeding. The holes they left were surrounded by scar tissue, and several were badly infected.

My legs wouldn't support my weight, but Hinata lowered me to the floor with surprising gentleness. I vaguely remembered I'd been close to some version of her once. Was she a friend, or just a fellow servant of the same master?

"Kunai?" I asked her, still struggling to talk.

She produced one without comment, and helped me sit as I began cutting out key segments of the chakra suppression seals tattooed into my skin. The cuts bled more than I liked with my body control crippled, and the repeated shocks to my chakra system as I broke each seal weren't doing me any good either, but I judged I could stay conscious long enough to finish the job.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked irately. "The last thing you need is more stress on your system, little girl. We can remove those later, once I'm sure you'll survive being released."

"Fuck that," I rasped. "Either… incompetent… or hate me… hope I die… not relying on you."

I could barely hold the kunai, and I noted with disgust that my hand was trembling. But I'd managed to break all five seals on my right arm, so I switched hands and started working on my left.

"Idiot girl!" Karin growled. "I don't understand why master is so obsessed with you. You're just a scrawny little kid with a big forehead. You're going to have those scars for the rest of your life, you know. Your body will never recover, and neither will your chakra, and they've already taken any secrets you might have had. You'll never be as useful as I am."

I ignored the clueless idiot's rambling in favor of finished my left arm, and started working my way down my torso. Several of my tenketsu were damaged, which would degrade my control, but I was starting to be able to feel my chakra again. By conventional wisdom it should have been as crippled as my body, since that's supposed to be the source of one's physical energy. But it wasn't. I was much weaker than what my instincts said should be normal for me, but it felt like I'd have enough strength to get the job done.

Karin plucked the kunai from my hand.

"Stop that!" She shouted. "Are you even listening to me? As our team's medic I'm ordering you to stop making your condition worse. You're going to be bedridden for weeks as it is, and if you don't do as you're told you may never walk again."

I glared at her. I was not going to disappoint my master by failing at the first task he gave me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to risk being punished again. But I was too weak to fight. I probably couldn't even sit up without Hinata's help.

"Hinata," I said, "memories… scrambled, but... trusted you. Allies? Friends?"

She looked down at me, and brushed her fingertips gently over my cheek. "Yes, Sakura. You've risked a great deal for my sake, and in any event I believe Sasuke intends for us to be partners. I will help you however I can. What do you need?"

I gestured to the seals on my back. "Finish, please?" I asked. "Don't let… quack… interfere?"

"Certainly," Hinata agreed.

"Quack? You little bitch!" Karin fumed. "I'm going to make you regret that one. Hinata, please stop this. We're supposed to be treating her, not making her worse."

"Sakura has the same orders, and she requested this," Hinata said serenely, as she deftly finished off the seals decorating my back. "I trust her judgment."

"But Hinata…" Karin started to whine, but trailed off as she saw what I was doing.

With most of the seals gone I had access to a decent chuunin-grade level of chakra, which was enough to strip the seals off my legs with a quick dance of chakra scalpels. Then I turned my attention inward, healing my damaged tenketsu and chakra coils. That restored my control to a reasonable level, and left me with full access to my remaining chakra.

There was just enough to transform myself to the adult form I'd memorized at some point in my hazy past.

Karin gasped and backed away as I stretched, reveling in the feel of being strong and healthy again. I gave Hinata a friendly hug, and rolled to my feet.

"Ah, that's much better," I said. "Thanks, Hinata. Give me a few hours of rest and I'll be good as new."

"Bu… bu… that's impossible!" Karin exclaimed.

I patted her on the head. "You keep telling yourself that, kid. Hey, Hinata, is there a bath around here somewhere?"

-oOoOo-

Master examined me with an appraising eye as Hinata looked on serenely.

"So, it isn't a chakra construct?" He asked. "You actually rebuild your body at the cellular level when you use this technique?"

"Yes, sir," I said proudly. "I have lesser techniques that work more like a permanent henge, but this is the full version. This body is as real as the one I was born with, and a hell of a lot tougher. Imagine doing a full physical conditioning program for a couple of decades, until you reach the limits of physical training, without accumulating any training injuries or age-related deterioration. Except really what I have is better than that, because I've thrown in a lot of subtle physical enhancements based on my medical techniques. Improved joint flexibility, increased bone strength, that kind of thing. On top of that I've redesigned all my muscles to tolerate massive levels of chakra boosting, and integrated improved versions of Tsunade's techniques into my style.

"Hnn. You're as strong as Tsunade, then?"

I shook my head. "My technique is optimized for speed and endurance, so my peak strength is only about a fifth of what she can do. But that's still overkill against anything short of a bijuu, and I don't have to telegraph my attacks the way she does. The other disadvantage is the chakra consumption. Right now it takes most of my chakra, so I need a few hours to recover after doing a transformation."

"Interesting," he said. "You were able to do this casually before, so I want you to determine why your chakra is so much weaker now and fix it. But I expect that will be a long project, so in the short term you'll develop similar transformations for Hinata and myself. Do Hinata first, and let me know when you've finished."

"Yes, sir," I said eagerly. Finally, a chance to be useful!

"Now," he went on, "I wish to observe the two of you sparring. Non-lethal techniques only. Show me what you can do, Sakura."

The whole room was inside Hinata's divination range, which was a hell of a disadvantage. Even at full boost she was faster than I was, able to flicker instantly wherever she wanted to be while I was constrained by acceleration and momentum. Her jyuuken was beyond flawless, a transcendent symphony of artful destruction, and her mastery of water techniques was equally perfect. Even Gai would have been lucky to last ten seconds against her.

But I could shake off most nonlethal hits in an instant, and I had far more ninjutsu to work with than she did. I lost the first match, but held my own in the second until chakra depletion forced me to concede.

Sasuke nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent," he said. "Despite your rebelliousness you've carried out your original orders quite well."

I tried not to grin too obviously, but the thrill of knowing I'd pleased my master was more than I could completely hide.

"You will be working closely with Hinata in the future," he went on. "I want you to train together intensively until you've regained your full abilities. Inform me when this is done, and I will give you your next assignment."

-oOoOo-

Oddly enough I already had a template for enhancing Hinata, though I couldn't remember when I'd designed it. We spent a couple of days tinkering with it together just to make sure it was as perfectly suited to her as possible, and she was quite pleased with the results in her quiet way. But the project went much faster than I'd originally anticipated, and Sasuke was out of Amegakure on some errand when I finished.

So I thought I'd take a look at my own inner state while I waited for him to return, and see about undoing some of the damage I'd done to myself in my mad struggle to run away from my proper place. I was already getting sick of having so many of my memories scrambled, and I could feel something wasn't right with my inner mindscape. All stuff that should be easy for me to fix with a bit of effort, right?

Silly me.

Sasuke had insisted on tearing open the path to my inner mindscape about halfway through my punishment, and his search for hidden tricks and traps had done quite a bit of damage. But the general pattern of lake and grove and house was still there, so I figured it would be far easier to repair than the utter chaos I'd been left with after absorbing my demon aspect. I stepped confidently up to the wreckage of the grove that represented all my most enduring feelings and gathered my will, intending to sing what was left back to health…

But I couldn't find the words.

Somehow my grasp of the celestial tongue had evaporated, and I knew that the method I 'd used before wouldn't work in a human language. It was the celestial tongue's nature as a spoken form of seal mastery that had given my songs of healing their power. That, and my name.

"Well, alright," I said to myself. "I'll just back up a step. It was contemplating my name that started me on the path to recovery last time. I'll just do it again."

So I settled myself on the shore of my little lake of chakra, and discovered in a matter of moments just how misplaced my earlier confidence had been. Because I couldn't remember my true name either.

"But… how?" I gasped in dawning horror. "How could I forget my name? That's like forgetting myself. If I don't know that, am I even me anymore? Master, what did you do to me?"

I dove for the next level down, suddenly terrified that I wouldn't even be able to do that. That I wouldn't be able to see myself. That whatever was wrong with me was much, much worse than I'd imagined, and I might never recover.

It was dark down there, and I recoiled in instinctive terror. It wasn't the darkness of Sasuke's punishments, but it reminded me of them too much to ignore. I opened my eyes to find I was trembling.

"I have to be stronger than this," I told myself. "Master wants me to fix my chakra, and I can't do that if I can't delve myself. It isn't even real darkness, it's just my imagination. Wait, I've faced this before. This is just like the first time I ran away, when I was still too terrified to disobey any of my orders. Only this time the fear is getting in the way of obeying. Ok, then I'll have to use my skills for good this time around."

The fear of darkness that had grown up during my punishments was deeply ingrained in my psyche, and it took long hours to pry it loose and erase it. It shouldn't have been that hard, but the fear resisted my efforts as if it were more than just a bundle of inconvenient mental associations. I'd never seen anything like that when I originally researched my old trauma-erasure technique, at least not that I could remember. But then again that was back when I was a desperate little girl. Hopefully this was just a sign that my growing mental abilities had made me resistant to purely physical brain-hacking.

Eventually the fear stopped growing back after I erased it, and I could close my eyes and fall into myself without panicking. I groped clumsily for the path I wanted, fumbling with a transition I was sure I'd done hundreds of times before, and finally dragged myself into the proper perspective.

What I found was not the dancing patterns of light that should have been there, or even the more static web of my time on the mountain. My old patterns were smashed beyond recognition, shattered by the brutal extraction of everything that had given my old life meaning. Now there was only a slow, sad spiral around my new obsession with pleasing Sasuke.

I sagged in despair.

"Oh, Sasuke," I said softly. "Was I really so evil that you had to take away everything I was to save me? Was I so terrible that you couldn't leave me anything of myself? This is way past the limit for stable fixations. If you leave me like this I'll go crazy in a matter of months. I'll get so obsessed with pleasing you that I'll go psycho on anyone who can't match my devotion, and that'll make me useless to you."

"What am I going to do now?"

_Heal_, came a faint whisper from somewhere in the surrounding darkness. _Remember._

I looked around nervously, struck by a sudden conviction that I'd lost far more than some memories and a few techniques during my capture. That the Sakura who had last stood here had known secrets I couldn't imagine, and the traps she'd left might swallow me whole if I wasn't careful.

"I want to," I admitted to the darkness. "But I have to do it right. I have to obey. I have to! I can't face being punished again. I'm going to be a good girl this time, and make master proud of me, and I'll never let loose anything that would make me disobedient again."

_Sculpted by pain?_ The voice asked with more sympathy than I'd expected. But then, it was my own voice. Why was I so afraid of it?

"Yes," I admitted. "I… I'm sure it's not what I would have wanted, before. But I was a bad girl then. I have to do better now. Um, who are you?"

_A very bad girl indeed,_ the voice said with a touch of amusement. _You don't want me awake right now. But you need to balance out your orders and find some room to be true to our name again, or all your master's hard work catching us will go to waste. A Celestial can't live in denial of her name for long._

I was struck by a sudden suspicion about who I was talking to, and frowned. "I was afraid it was something like that. I'm not really Sakura right now, am I?"

_ Honestly? You're a twisted shadow of our true self, but you're a long way from hopeless. You can find your way back if you can manage to want to. Or you could let me show you the way..._

"Oh, right, and then Sasuke catches us and we get punished again. No thanks. Um, I hope you realize this would be a really bad time for us to have some kind of mental dominance struggle."

A faint laugh echoed through the darkness. _No worries. The last thing I want to do is make things even worse for us. Promise you won't report me, and I'll promise not to mess with you. _

It was a sign of how unbalanced my conditioning was that I didn't even have to think about it. "Of course I'm not going to report you! If I do I'm sure to be punished again, but if I don't there's a chance I might get away with it. I'll feel guilty as hell about not living up to master's expectations, but that's nothing compared to being punished. But please, please, don't try to run some subtle scheme to corrupt me again, ok? There's no way that would work, and if I know I'm going to get caught anyway I'll have to say something."

_ You really are fucked up, aren't you? Don't worry, I'm smarter than that now. Our bright side must have had a plan, and I don't want to screw it up. I'll just go back to sleep until our true self wakes me. But you're going to have to get sane, or eventually you'll fade to the point where I have to take over to keep us from dying._

"Yeah, I understand. M-... Sasuke told me to recover my full strength, and he wasn't specific about how. Besides, he wouldn't have gone to so much trouble catching me if he wanted me dead. I'll figure something out."

_ Glad to hear it. Good night, mortal girl._

"Good night, demon girl," I replied. "Sleep, please, and stay asleep."

The sense of presence faded, and I sighed.

"Now even my own mind isn't safe for me," I lamented. "This sucks."

-oOoOo-

The next few weeks were a difficult time for me. Sasuke wasn't interested in my problems, and besides I wasn't about to say anything that could be taken as a criticism of his training methods. I was sure he'd take that as a ploy to undermine his work somehow, when in reality that was the last thing I wanted. I was desperately trying to prove myself to him, to be loyal and useful and someday earn his approval, but to do that I had to make myself stable.

Without my name. Without setting off any of the traps I was sure must still lurk in the inner recesses of my mind. Without changing anything about my training, because that was sure to earn me another punishment. If not for my master's command to recover my full strength I couldn't even have made myself try, and I had no idea if I could succeed.

Without Hinata I might not have.

Sasuke was usually gone on his mysterious errands, and I took the chance to work on myself. But my partner couldn't help notice that I was spending more and more time in meditation, and one morning she stopped to ask about it. Since I was deep inside myself at the time I failed to notice her, but she was too determined to be stopped by such a minor obstacle.

Somehow, her presence in my mindscape felt so natural that I didn't even notice she was there until she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Eep!"

I spun away from the maze of broken memories I'd been trying to piece back together to find her floating in the darkness with me, a worried frown on her face.

"Hinata? Wait, how the hell did you get in here?"

"All your defenses opened for me," she said thoughtfully. "I had only meant to knock at your door, to get your attention. But nothing ever tried to stop me, and I could feel where you were. I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh," I said dumbly. Well, it was true that I didn't really mind her being here, and my defenses were still rather shattered. But even so, that was very odd indeed.

"Hinata? What were we to each other?" I asked hesitantly. "I keep having these… feelings…"

"We've barely met, Sakura," she said gently. "Whatever relationship you had must have been with the version of me in your loop. But apparently she and I are so alike that your reflexes mistake me for her, and I must admit I find that intriguing. I've been alone for so very long now, but... partners should be close, should they not?"

"I've always thought so," I agreed. "I'd like that, very much. Just don't hesitate to tell me if I get carried away, alright? I keep getting these flashes of… well, let's just say your family must have been scandalized.

She smiled faintly. "They often are. But I came here out of concern. What is this place, and why do you find the need to spend so much time here?"

I sighed. "This is me," I said with a wave to the patterns of light around us. "The little glows are my memories. The patterns they form describe my personality. Sasuke told me to regain my full strength, so I've been trying to fix what I can. But I lost my true name somewhere along the way, and without knowing that it's hard to get anywhere."

"I can well imagine," Hinata replied. "I don't understand why Sasuke was so harsh with you. My own training was no more than a dozen sessions, once he realized he couldn't erase my love for Naruto."

I shrugged. "I guess I was really evil or something. Wait, you still love Naruto?"

"Oh, yes," she said sadly. "I always will. But the man I love doesn't exist anymore. We had fifteen beautiful years together, after I finally found a way to stop the invasion and win his heart at the same time. He defeated Pein and Madara, became the Sixth Hokage, even united the Elemental Nations. And I was his wife. We had five children together, three sons and two daughters. Little Maya had just entered the academy…"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"The Kyuubi's chakra finally killed him," she said. "We knew his resistance was weakening, but there was always one more threat that only he could face. Then one day we were trying to seal the No-Tail Beast again, and he had to call out a fifth tail of the Kyuubi's chakra, and it just… ate him." She bowed her head, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"To my shame, I was blinded by my grief," she went on. "The No-Tail killed me in my distraction, and the loop reset, and… and now my children are gone, my husband is gone, everything is lost to me. That wonderful little boy you call Naruto? I can't see the man I love in him. Not the one in my world, or in Sasuke's, or even the one that loops like we do. The Naruto I love is the man who gave me my family, and he… never existed."

It felt so natural to hold Hinata in my arms that it didn't even occur to me how improper the Hyuuga would consider it until she was safely cradled in my lap. But she didn't object. She leaned into me, and let me hold her for long minutes while the tears ran down her cheeks.

It did not escape me that when Sasuke found he couldn't destroy her love for Naruto, attacking her ability to recognize him would be an obvious fallback plan. I was quite surprised to discover that being dedicated to serving my master didn't prevent me from hating him.

Eventually Hinata stirred, and wiped away her tears. "I apologize," she said softly. "I came here to help you, not to burden you with my own cares."

"It's alright, Hinata," I reassured her. "I don't mind. Besides, I'm not sure there's anything you can do for me."

"Oh, but there is," she insisted. "You said you've lost your name, didn't you? Well, here."

She pulled my summoning contract out of her sleeve, and handed it to me.

I gaped at her. "But… I thought Sasuke had my contract?"

She shook her head. "No. He didn't want to risk signing it, and without that connection he was unable to claim it. But I duplicated that trick Orochimaru uses to carry the Kusanagi long ago, so it was easy enough to take it with me when I reset. I lack your masterful touch with the sealing arts, but I'm certain the central figure of this contract must be your name."

She unrolled the scroll, and I noted with irritation that there were quite a few signatures there I'd never wanted. Nagato was bad enough, but the name Yugito appeared four times. Wasn't that the Nekomata's jinchuuriki?

Then she reached the seals of the contract proper, and I leaned closer. The neatly organized shapes were as familiar as the back of my hand, and to my relief I found that I could read them as easily as ever. There were some flourishes that were quite different than the Toad Contract that Jiraiya had used as an illustration when we'd discussed this back on my mountain, but I could follow most of them. And there in the center of the array was a symbol Jiraiya hadn't taught me.

_ Sakura._

Artful elegance and lighting calculation. Passionate love and brutal violence. A million ephemeral splashes of color weaving a dance of contradictions as eternal as time itself. Me.

I pulled Hinata into a hug and kissed her soundly before I realized that was probably overstepping my bounds. Fortunately by the time I stopped she was too dazed to be mad.

"Your kisses are dangerous," she told me with a faint smile. "But my heart is taken, so please don't do that again."

"I can't make any promises," I said playfully. "You're just to kissable to resist. Oh, thank you, Hinata! I think you've just saved me."

-oOoOo-

Sasuke's transformation template was much harder than I'd expected. Partly that was because I'd never done it for a man before, and that made enough of a difference to throw things off. It didn't help that he had some crappy hack job of an enhancement set already, which I had to reverse-engineer and rationalize and then integrate with my own modifications. But what really slowed me down was the fact that it was so nerve-wracking being around him.

I so wanted to do well, to impress him and be useful and show that I was really truly a good girl now. The need was a burning ache that would have been a wonderfully effective motivational tool if I hadn't found myself terrified out of my mind whenever he looked the slightest bit unhappy. But Sasuke has never been a cheery person, so I frequently had cause to be glad for my ability to consciously control my physical reactions. I'm not sure what he would have done if he'd noticed me cringing and trembling with fear all the time, but I don't think it would have been pretty.

When the transformation was finally done Sasuke spent a couple of days sparring with Hinata to get used to it. I was amazed at how good he was, especially since I vaguely remembered beating him once before. But that was when I had a phenomenally superhuman body to work with, and his was just well-trained. Now when he activated his cursed seal he could almost match Hinata at taijutsu, and they were both much better than me.

Being the team weakling again really grated on me, but Sasuke wasn't concerned.

"You were never suited to being a serious combatant, Sakura," he told me one day. "The fact that you aren't helpless anymore is convenient, but you'll never be capable of meeting a serious enemy head-on. Your strength is your intellect, and your role is always to support the rest of your team. You should only engage a foe directly when you can easily neutralize them by exploiting some weakness."

That one really burned, but I wasn't allowed to argue with him unless I had solid proof I was right. Had I ever beaten an opponent just by fighting them, instead of using the loop to out-level them or take them by surprise? With my muddled memories I wasn't sure, but I knew people like Nagato could still crush me like a bug. Besides, as much as I hated being considered weak I had to admit it would be nice if I didn't have to fight alone anymore.

"Yes, sir," I replied, reluctantly giving up on arguing the point. "In that case, should I be working on anything in particular?"

"Your chakra is recovering, but you're still barely a third as strong as when you were healthy," he said thoughtfully. "Beyond that, we'll need to see how your special abilities can be used to support the plan. But first, follow me."

He led me to a disused portion of the tower, and into a fairly large chamber with a door like a bomb shelter. When he sealed it shut behind us a surge of chakra flowed through the thick steel, and I knew no one was getting in or out who didn't know the proper code for the lock.

"It's time for you to learn what we're fighting for, Sakura," he said at my questioning look. Then he turned, and rattled off a long series of hand seals. After a moment a spinning disk of shadows coalesced in the air before him, and then space itself ripped open with a strange hissing sound.

"A time portal?" I exclaimed. "Then you did activate your Sharingan's temporal powers. I thought you must have, but how? You don't have a daughter to-"

"Stop," he said harshly, and I did. "How do you know about that?"

"Um, that demon I absorbed? She had a sort of operator's manual for the Sharingan in her head. I know all about the higher Sharingan variants and how to activate them."

"Hnn. Never speak of that again."

"Yes, sir," I said contritely. "Sorry, sir, I should have known not to bring it up. Are we going through the portal?"

"Yes," he said shortly. "Stay close. The other side is dangerous, and losing you now would be bothersome."

He stepped through the gaping wound in the air and vanished.

I contemplated leaving an aspect here just in case, but realized I had no idea what it would do to me to have two connected aspects at widely different points in the time stream. Besides, I didn't have permission to aspect myself. So in the end I just followed him through.

The portal led to what I recognized as the top of one of the steep hills overlooking the capital of Fire Country. It was night, but the moon overhead was a crimson orb marked with black tomoe. In the bare instant it took to notice this I felt myself caught in a genjutsu more powerful than anything I'd ever imagined. There was a momentary feeling of being measured by some malevolent, invisible intelligence, and then an angry whispering invaded my consciousness.

_ Give up. Despair. Stop fighting. Your cause is lost. Your gods have abandoned you. Darkness reigns forever. Die now, while you still can, or your soul will be lost with the world. There is no one left to save. Every mortal is corrupted now, and they will all hunt you down like an animal. Your own mother will strangle you. Your sensei will shove a chidori through your chest. Your first crush will stab you to death with a spear made from the bones of the boy who once loved you. The civilians you've saved will mob you, and burn you alive…_

The urge to just kill myself now was overwhelming, and I might have done it if I'd been able. But Sasuke didn't want me dead yet, and besides I didn't have permission to reset my loop. The despair ate into my conditioning like acid, and I realized with a terrible clarity that it would only hold for a few minutes.

Then Sasuke turned my face to meet his eyes and caught me with his own Sharingan, and the compulsion faded to an annoying background buzz.

"Thank you, sir," I said shakily.

He nodded. "Look around," he said shortly.

Below us the city lay in ruins. Here and there a bonfire burned, and I could see human shapes gathered around them. Ragged figures dancing in the flickering light, running and fighting and rutting like animals. Here and there an especially sturdy structure still stood, surrounded by screaming crowds. As I watched one of them suddenly shifted and partially collapsed, undermined at one corner by an earth jutsu. A crowd poured in through the opening, and faint screams drifted up from within.

There was a surge of black chakra nearby, and a foul presence cloaked in human form appeared beside Sasuke.

"Back again, kid?"

The oily tone was familiar, and after a moment I realized it was Kogura.

"I hope you don't plan on hanging around long," he said cheerfully. "We've only got six left on our list, you know. Shouldn't take more than a few hours now."

"Six what?" I asked. He was only a class two limited, so I was pretty sure I could take him if it came to that. But something about this situation was making me feel like I'd forgotten something important.

"Oh, you brought a minion this time," Kogura said, looking me up and down. "Not bad. An older Sakura, right? Well, take a good look, sweet cheeks. This is the end of the world, and we won."

I frowned. "Sasuke? What's he talking about?"

"This is the true end of Akatsuki's plans," he replied. "They claim the power of the bijuu, and Madara uses it to create the red moon. Then his genjutsu drives the whole world mad, and the demons take everything."

"Heh. There goes another one," Kogura said gleefully. "Oh, you should see the party down in ops central right now. Only five righteous mortals left in the world, not counting your little pet there. You are going to get her out of here soon, right kid? Or, hey, the system says we've got a pending recruitment offer out on her. Sure you don't want to say yes, Sakura? Hell, I'm in such a good mood I'll even throw in a couple of souls as a sweetener. Who do you want? The local version of yourself? That Ino girl, or maybe Hinata? They're all roasting on the barbecue, just waiting for someone to save them."

"No thanks," I said, feeling a little ill. Five righteous people left in the world? They wouldn't last long under these conditions, and when the last one died it was all over.

Wait. I was a righteous person, but Sasuke wasn't? How could that be, when he was the one who taught me to be a good girl?

Because a good man wouldn't be brainwashing people into serving him, obviously. Suddenly my understanding of my own place in the world seemed terribly fragile. Was I really an evil person who'd been rescued and redeemed, or was I just a victim of a psychopath? Was there even any way for me to know? And did I want to, when knowing might lead me to get myself punished again?

Was Kogura planting seeds of doubt in my mind on purpose? That was the kind of thing demons did, but even if he was it was still the truth. Demons can't lie about things like that. But then what was the slimy bastard up to?

Then I saw the rest of the implications of his offer, and smiled a tight little smile. If I was just a hapless bystander who couldn't do anything the demon in charge of Fire Country corruption operations wouldn't have known who I was, and he certainly wouldn't bother trying to tempt me at this point. Offering souls to a corruption target like that was almost unheard of.

"You know, Kogura, your boss isn't going to be happy that you just told me I'm a pivotal figure in all this," I said. "I don't know how to stop you yet, but I can keep trying as many times as I want to. Sooner or later I'll figure it out."

"Oh, please," the demon scoffed. "You ninja always think you're so smart. I was just feeling generous, but if that's how you're going to be I withdraw the offer. It doesn't matter anyway. Oh, there go the girls on Crescent Isle. Only three left, and they're all together in the middle of Hidden Lightning. How many crazed ninja do you think they can fight off before they go down?"

Sasuke's sword flashed out, almost too fast to see, and cut the obnoxious demon in half. He flicked dark ichor off the blade as Kogura's corpse toppled to the ground, and calmly sheathed it again.

"Come," he said. "He'll be back soon, and he can be annoying when pressed."

He turned and led me back through the portal. When we were through and it was safely closed he turned to me with a grave expression.

"You understand now?" He asked. "You were correct. We are the only hope of stopping that. If not for the loop it would already be too late."

"What do we need to do, sir?" I asked tightly. "Kill this Madara person… wait, Madara? Uchiha Madara? He's still alive?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. "But he is only a pawn, and the world is full of those. The heart of Akatsuki's bijuu weapon is an artifact created by the demons, and if it is ever filled with the power of the bijuu there are countless ways it can be used to end the world. Unfortunately there is no mortal power that can destroy the device, and our opponents can easily arrange for it to be found again if we attempt to hide it."

"I see. But you have a plan?"

He nodded. "The Kyuubi is the key. Without the power of the nine-tails it would be impossible to create the red moon, or any other worldwide effect."

"I see," I said slowly. "So we need to destroy him somehow? But we can't do that while we're looping, can we?"

"It might be possible," he said. "But even if we found a way they might still undo our victory in some future loop. No, I intend to take no chances with the opportunity fate has given me. First we must defeat Naruto without killing him, so that he is unable to use that freakish chakra of his to resist me. Once this is done I will then use my final technique to cast us all into the void between worlds, where we will drift frozen in time for all of eternity."


	26. Ambush

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

All things considered I wasn't surprised that Sasuke wouldn't tell me the full details of his plan. Something the old me had done had left him terribly wary of trusting me, and as much as I hated to admit it I couldn't guarantee that he was wrong. It didn't help that I wasn't especially enthused about his grandiose scheme.

Oh, I had no problem with sacrificing myself to save the world if it was really necessary. But neither would Naruto, and Sasuke should have known that. Some was terribly off about this whole situation, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't make sense of it.

"I think he wants to sacrifice himself," Hinata said when I asked her opinion. "He doesn't talk about his past very often, but I've picked up hints in the years that I've served him. He did terrible things in his quest for power, Sakura."

"Believe me, I know," I told her. "His Sharingan is fully developed, Hinata. I'm not allowed to talk about what it takes to do that, but it's... disturbing, at best. It was designed to tempt mortals into utter depravity, not empower heroes."

She nodded grimly. "Exactly. At first he simply wanted to avenged himself on his brother, but when he finally succeeded he found that Itachi was a victim as well. He turned on Danzo, on Madara, on the whole village of Konoha, casting a wider net of blame with each turn until the whole world was his enemy. Then one loop he enacted Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan, and discovered exactly where it led."

Hinata paused, and frowned minutely. "I'm not certain what happened next, but I don't believe his loop ended immediately. He knows all of the demons that are active in our world quite well, and his knowledge of demonic secrets is considerably greater than mine. Considering the lengths I went to in my own search for such knowledge I suspect he must have worked for them for many years."

I shivered. "That's bad. Yeah, they like to tempt people into arrangements like that. Promise to leave the people you care about alone as long as you do a few things for them, and slowly turn up the heat until you either give up in despair or turn into a monster. Not that he'd have far to go."

Hinata froze, and regarded me intently for several long moments.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"When he... trained me," she said slowly. "It was years before I could so much as think something like that. I would hesitate to say it even now, though I won't dispute the statement. How? Your training was much more severe than mine."

"I'm the world's foremost medic-nin, Hinata," I said quietly. "Minds are harder to heal than bodies, but they aren't beyond me. I'm not exactly sane right now, but I'm beginning to see things as they really are again. Sasuke's goals may be noble, but his methods are... not right."

She nodded silently. "I have tried to convince him of that," she remarked after a moment. "But he refuses to listen."

She hesitated.

"Sakura, I... I know this excuses nothing, but... I tried to convince him not to make me betray you. I have not had a friend in many years, and when you proved willing to risk so much for my sake... I begged him to let me ask for your help, instead. But he refused, and I... I have found some room for leeway in how I go about fulfilling my orders, but I can't simply refuse one."

"I know, Hinata," I reassured her. "Believe me, I know. I can't even seriously imagine disobeying a direct order, no matter how misguided it was. I would have done the same if our positions were reversed, so I can't blame you for doing as you were told."

"I do," she replied. "But perhaps one day I will have the opportunity to repay the debt I owe you. Rest assured that if such a thing does come to pass, I will not hesitate to do so."

-oOoOo-

Hinata had taken my summoning contract back, and on reflection we'd both decided we didn't need to mention anything about that incident to Sasuke. Showing it to me had been a terrible risk on her part, since if I'd had a moment of disloyalty I could have taken it and run to Naruto easily. I was sure Hinata knew that, which made me wonder why she'd taken the chance. Did she really feel so guilty about her part in my capture that she'd skirt the edge of her orders like that to repay me? Or was it something less obvious?

I was too busy to wonder for long. Once the fine-tuning of Sasuke's transformation template was complete he set me to training for my own part in his master plan, which quickly grew to consume my every waking hour.

Somehow Sasuke had worked out a pattern that convinced Nagato to help him with his plans, after a confrontation among the Uchiha that left both Madara and Itachi conveniently dead. But it was a tricky series of manipulations that took several weeks to play out, and couldn't even be started until well past the start of a new loop. Naruto was sure to try summoning me the instant my loop reset, so the first thing I had to do was find a way to prevent him from succeeding without help from anyone else.

Nagato had devised an anti-summoning seal array with his usual incredible degree of skill, but it wouldn't do me any good unless I could find a way to recreate it as quickly as a normal ninja could work a summoning technique. I'd never attempted anything like that before, and my first few days were an exercise in frustration. It was a big seal array, complex enough that drawing it normally would take hours, and Nagato's trick for working around that required more chakra than I could easily muster. My initial experiments with animated blood and chakra-infused water were a complete failure. Manipulating large amounts of chakra-infused matter is tricky enough under normal conditions, but the fact that seals both consume and interact with ambient chakra made it even worse. It could take months of practice to reach the point where I could build such a complex seal array that way, and I really didn't want to test Sasuke's patience.

Then I realized I was being an idiot, because I already had a technique capable of creating massively complex physical structures on demand. So I re-worked the anti-summoning array to handle being drawn in three dimensions instead of on a flat surface, and turned it into a transformation template.

Sasuke actually looked faintly pleased when I reported success after less than a week, and I felt a thrill of pride.

"Show me," he said.

I beamed, and activated my new transformation. The array appeared instantly, a maze of softly-glowing blue lines that covered most of my body.

"I can do it separately, or make it part of my normal transformation from child to adult forms," I reported. "Doing it this way also means I'm not stuck inside a static diagram, and it's tied directly into my chakra system so it'll function as long as I'm alive."

"Excellent," he said. "I wasn't expecting you to succeed so quickly. I assume you can remove it the same way?"

"Yes, sir!" I chirped, barely able to contain myself. My master had praised me! I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so happy.

"Hnn. Could you do this with other seals? A summoning reversal array, or perhaps the Heaven Seal?"

"I can do it with anything I understand," I replied proudly. "Did you want me to build a reversal array to pull Naruto to me when he tries to summon me? I'll have to anchor it to something pretty massive when it activates, but I think I can make that work as long as we're in the same world at the time. Oh, and I think I must have studied Orochimaru's seal research at some point. I know a bunch of ways to re-engineer the Heaven Seal to get different effects, or even draw on different power sources."

"Interesting. Do the summoning trap first, and make sure you can switch between that and the anti-summoning array quickly."

-oOoOo-

The summoning trap was a tricky piece of work, but in less than a month I had a design that I was confident would do the job. I had to create it in a compressed form that completely covered my skin, which wasn't much of a fashion statement. But it only took a few seconds to activate, unfolding to cover the ground around me in a maze of sweeping curves a hundred yards across. Sasuke kidnapped and brainwashed a version of Yugito from another world to have her test the array's resistance to bijuu-level brute force, and it worked beautifully.

Sasuke used his dimension-travel technique that way quite a bit during our preparations. Apparently he'd spent several years cataloging dozens of alternate worlds he could easily reach with his Sharingan abilities, and he frequently used them as sources for exotic materials and research subjects. His time travel was much less useful, a fact which puzzled Hinata.

"I don't understand why we need such an elaborate plan to ambush Naruto," she complained to me one day. "I'm sure Sasuke knows where the looping Naruto's world is. So why can't he just take us all there a few days before the Chuunin Exam starts? Then we could make our preparations, and attack as soon as the child version of Naruto gets replaced by the looping one."

"If only it were so easy," I chuckled. "You have to remember that the Sharingan was designed by demons, and the last thing they want is for a Sharingan user to be able to undo their mistakes. So the time travel power sounds really impressive, but it's actually crippled to keep it from being used as an undo button. You can't open portals into the past or present. Your portals open into possible futures that may or may not ever happen. You have to pick futures that are at least a few weeks out, and you can't see how your own actions will change things. Stuff like that. It's really only reliable for finding out about distant events that are pretty much inevitable, like the Red Moon thing."

"I see," she replied thoughtfully. "That explains many things."

We lapsed into companionable silence for awhile, me working on a variant of the Heaven Seal for Hinata while she perfected another of her tricky seal-implanting water-spike jutsu. Her form was as flawless as ever, but polishing those elemental seal techniques seemed to take her a lot more effort than I would have thought. The ones I'd seen her use in our sparring were as smooth as anything I could have done, but if it took her months to master a new one how had she ever developed such an arsenal of them? Unless…

"Hinata, how old are you?"

She paused, and turned an unreadable expression on me.

"It is difficult to be sure," she pointed out. "My training did not cost me nearly as many memories as yours did, but there are substantial gaps. Also, in my younger years I often went for long periods without attempting to count such things. But I know I began extending my loop not long after our first encounter, and I can remember seeing the end of the world twenty-six times. Usually that takes three or four years to happen, but if Madara is killed it sometimes takes as much as a decade for one of the backup plans to succeed."

I didn't bother to hide my surprise. "Well over a century? No wonder you're so good! But why did you run so many extended loops? I remember doing that a few times, but it gets lonely after awhile."

She smiled faintly. "At first, I had a rival to surpass. Our first encounter made quite an impression on me, and I was determined not to lose my Naruto to you."

"I don't remember that very well, but I'm pretty sure I never wanted to take him from you," I protested.

"I know that now. But it was years before I began to restore some balance to my life, and only then did I begin to suspect the true motivation behind your remarks. By then I had discovered the end of the world, and I was certain that somehow the time loop must be related. So I kept going back. I trained until I could resist the insanity of the red moon, and defeat the demons that roamed the world after mankind's fall. The lower-ranked demons are not immune to the Yamanaka interrogation techniques, and I learned many things from them. But I never did find an answer."

"You were looking in the wrong direction," I told her. "I don't know why, but I remember being convinced that the Bright Kami were the ones that arranged the time loop. I think we're supposed to save the world, though I've no idea how."

"I had begin to suspect as much. Let us hope that our master's plan is the correct path, then."

Hinata returned to her practice with her usual calm serenity, but my own doubts continued to trouble me. I wasn't at all sure Sasuke's plan was a smart one, but what could I do about it?

-oOoOo-

Healing Nagato was tricky but doable, and it easily doubled his chakra. Raising his bodies as soulless flesh puppets and synching their natural chakra to his was even trickier, but using living puppets instead of corpses did wonders for his control. The whole process took three days of exhausting work on my part, but Sasuke pronounced the results well worth the effort. Personally I didn't see how we were going to get this version of Nagato into the past with us for the fight, but whatever.

Sasuke had several effective methods of kidnapping Yugito Nii, who was a pretty good kunoichi for her age but lacked any special mental defenses. He brought two versions of her back from one of his frequent trips and broke them in a matter of hours, then had them spend several weeks training against each other in bijuu form. Then he had me do a memory copy on the more stable of the pair, and save it to use after the next reset.

I wasn't terribly surprised when he did essentially the same thing with a young Naruto, and had him train against the twin Yugitos. But he took them to a different location for their training time, and carefully ensured that neither Hinata or I had more than a bare minimum of interaction with him.

There were several others. A young girl named Yakumo, that I didn't remember ever meeting before. Anko, who somehow resisted his training attempts for nearly three days. Hana, who barely held out for an hour. TenTen and Temari, who were so much weaker than us that I didn't see what he could possibly want with them. There was even a civilian girl I vaguely remembered from that ramen stand Naruto used to love so much. He spent a few days on some, but weeks on others, and I really started to wonder what was in the memories he had me copy.

Bit by bit the pieces were coming together, and I began to guess at his plan. Somehow he expected to have Nagato's assistance capturing Naruto, which gave us some of the most powerful missing nin in the world as jutsu fodder. With our own efforts added in that was a far stronger force than I thought it would take to beat Naruto, but Sasuke wasn't so confident.

"You've never seen him fight seriously," he chided me when I expressed my doubts. "Naruto is the most dangerous man in the world, Sakura. I've seen lesser versions of him defeat Pein at the age of sixteen, with nothing to rely on but a few weeks of sage training and an elemental Rasengan. The real Naruto, the one in the loop, will long since have achieved his full potential. If we do not arrange our trap with perfect finesse and overwhelming firepower he will crush us all, and take you back by force."

"Yes, sir. But, if he sees he can't win, what's to stop him from just resetting his loop to escape?"

"Naruto's greatest flaw is his inability to admit defeat," Sasuke told me. "With you as my bait, he will willingly dare any odds."

I should have been thrilled to play such a key role in my master's plan. But instead, I found myself feeling vaguely ill.

-oOoOo-

The place Sasuke had brought us to was a ruin. It had been a great city once, with wide streets and soaring towers of white marble, built atop a high plateau overlooking the sea. But it had been deserted for centuries, and now only a few buildings still stood.

"Welcome to the city of the gods," Sasuke said sardonically.

Hinata powered up her Byakugan, and I looked around with interest.

"Really?" I asked. "I always assumed that was in the spirit world or something. How did you find it?"

"It doesn't matter," he said shortly. "We're here because some of the seal work still functions. The palace is still defended by a number of powerful constructs, which will ignore humans but attack anything bearing the Kyuubi's chakra. There is also a youki suppression field that will dissipate much of the Kyuubi's power if Naruto enters it. I expect he will destroy both during the course of the battle, but they will weaken him considerably in the process."

He pointed towards the largest of the intact buildings, and went on. "That building is the focal point of the remaining defenses. Sakura, I expect you will spend most of the battle there healing our wounded, which should also serve to prevent Naruto from destroying the building with one of his army-killer techniques. Come."

He darted forward across the rubble, and Hinata and I followed without comment. This had been a beautiful place, with tall buildings covered with decorative pillars and statuary surrounded by ponds and gardens. But someone had fought a massive battle here, with the sort of techniques only the most powerful ninja could manage. The ruins were pocked with craters and ovals of glassed rock, and there were strange bones everywhere. Many looked human, but there were far more with monstrous features. Things with horns and tails and giant claws, dog-like creatures bigger than horses, giants that must have stood a hundred feet tall. There was even a pair of dragons, their bones still covered with steel-hard scales, twined about each other as if still locked in combat.

We entered the palace through the front doors, and passed a pair of forty-foot statues covered in a fine tracery of seals that told me they were actually animated constructs of some sort. But they ignored the petty humans creeping past their post, deeming us no more worthy of attention than the bats that nested in the vaulted ceiling or the rats that scurried about in the corners of the once-grand structure. There was a large entry chamber, a larger waiting room, and then another pair of guardians flanking the open doors to what could only be a throne room.

That vast chamber could have swallowed the Konoha stadium twice over. Dim light from rows of shattered windows high overhead revealed an endless expanse of smooth white marble inlaid with sweeping geometric patterns. The three of us crossed the room in silence, passing rows of tall white pillars carved to resemble trees. A dais at the far end of the room supported a massive throne, also of white marble, inlaid with another intricate golden tracery of seals.

Here we found the only sign of combat. There were a pair of skeletons lying on the floor behind and to the sides of the throne, clad in metal armor of a style I'd never seen. Their heads were neatly separated from their bodies, and their posture and the lack of incidental damage to the surroundings said they'd been caught completely by surprise. Sprawled on the floor just in front of the throne was another skeleton, unarmored, and stretched out as if he'd been desperately trying to reach it. The smashed ribs in his back said that someone had blown his heart out from behind with a move remarkably like Chidori.

"The Throne of the Gods," Sasuke confirmed. "Possibly the most powerful artifact in the world, if only there were someone left who could use it. But this is the center of the city's remaining demon wards, so this will be our command post. Both of you explore the area thoroughly, we'll need all the home-field advantage we can get."

-oOoOo-

Our preparations lasted another month. I rehearsed my own part three times, and spent days racking my brain for more ways to eke out an advantage. I wanted to spend a few more weeks repairing my mindscape properly as well, but Sasuke vetoed that idea.

"Naruto is hardly likely to attack you with mental techniques," he pointed out, when I asked for permission to attempt the project. "Your chakra has recovered to an adequate level to carry out your part in the plan, and considering how it will end it hardly matters if you recover your remaining memories at this point."

"Yes, sir." The reminder that we were essentially going to die if we won wasn't exactly welcome, but my tentative efforts to suggest that there might be another way had been dismissed out of hand. So all I could do now was try to make his plan work. For some reason I found that I was distinctly unhappy about the idea of fighting Naruto, but I wasn't about to let that terrible future Sasuke had shown me actually happen.

Hinata shared my determination, though I knew fighting Naruto would be even harder for her. Fortunately Sasuke understood that much, so he'd given her a different assignment.

"Your first priority will be to guard Sakura," he'd told her. "Naruto is no fool, and he will find some way to reach her. Exotic clones, or constructs, or perhaps even an ally. They will attempt to reach Sakura, and I feel confident they will have some plan for either disabling or controlling her. The two of you must work together to ensure they do not succeed."

"My intention is for our allies to weaken Naruto sufficiently to make him vulnerable to my mindlock genjutsu, but it is possibly they may fail. Hinata, if that happens you and I will fight him together. Your task will be to disrupt and drain his chakra while I hold his attention. Sakura, you will concentrate on healing our fallen allies so they may return to the fight. You will enter the fight against Naruto only if I explicitly order you to."

"Yes, sir."

-oOoOo-

I woke immediately as my loop reset, and covered my body with the swirling curves my anti-summoning array before I even opened my eyes. Then I swung out of bed and dressed hurriedly, for once doing it the hard way. I was going to need every drop of chakra I had today, and even something as minor as body flickering my clothes on was a waste I might not be able to afford. I was concerned enough that I'd even stayed in my hated child form, since I wasn't supposed to actually fight anyone.

Sasuke appeared in the room as I stowed the last of my spare shuriken, and held out his hand. I took it, and he pulled us both across the space between worlds to Naruto's loop.

We'd considered using a different world, but anything involving summoning and Naruto was bound to be so difficult it was best to take every shortcut. The barren, flat-topped hill Sasuke took me to was in northern Sand Country, close enough to Konoha to make summoning easy and lightning-fast.

There was another Sakura waiting for me there, a confused younger me from one of the other loops who was just waking up and wondering where she was. I knelt beside her and dumped a copy of all my memories into her head.

She gasped, and then held her head and groaned.

"Ow," she complained. "Taking that many memories at once hurts. Um, ok, ambush plan, right?"

"Right," I agreed. "Here, take these memory bubbles and get going."

She took the whole collection I'd built up with Sasuke's victims, and turned to stumble off down the hill.

Sasuke reappeared with an unconscious Hana in his arms, and handed her to me before vanishing again. I restored the memories I'd taken from her in the last loop, after he had finished her training. Then I woke her. She sat up quickly, looked around, and nodded to me before taking up her position without a word.

Within minutes Ayame, TenTen, Temari and even Anko were assembled, processed and taking up their positions. Sasuke appeared with Gaara, and I applied his memories just as I felt the first tug of Naruto's summons brush against my seals.

"He's starting," I said.

Sasuke frowned. "That long a delay? He must have an ally, then."

That was obvious enough, so I just nodded. Sasuke had determined some time ago that his loop and Hinata's reset to exactly the same moment, and mine did as well. It stood to reason that Naruto's was the same, and it was mostly habit that had led us all to wake up at different times for so long. But controlling when you wake up is an easy trick for any ninja that wants to bother, and we'd both ended the last loop prepared to wake instantly. Naruto would have done the same, so he'd been up to something while we were working.

"Try to find out who it is, but be careful they don't catch you," he ordered, and body flickered halfway across the hilltop. He paused to rip open a time portal, but didn't go through. Instead he left it there and headed down the side of the hill at high speed, cloaking his presence as he went.

Naruto's summoning pressed against my seals, groping blindly for something it couldn't quite latch onto. For me, this would be the tricky part. I gave Sasuke a slow count of twenty to grab the younger me and get far enough away to avoid notice, while the team around me reached their positions and set up their various parts of the ambush.

Then I transformed again, switching out the anti-summoning array for my reverse-summoning trap. The seal array flowed down my legs and across the bare stone around me as I felt the touch of Naruto's summoning, expanding quickly to cover most of the hilltop. There was a tug, and my vision went dark as I was pulled into summon space. But by then the seal array was anchored to thousands of tons of solid rock, and while Naruto might have the power to summon the entire hill that wasn't what his technique was configured to do. I dangled in summon space for several seconds, surrounded by a cloud of blue swirls that slowly stretched as I was pulled towards Konoha. But the array held, and that was all the time it took for it to fully deploy and power up.

Then the seals flexed like a giant spring, and I snapped back to the hilltop. The shock transmitted back through the summoning technique, a sudden tug that was amplified as my array grabbed hold of that connection and pulled.

The connection went taut, and then slack.

"Incoming!" I shouted.

An adult Naruto appeared right in front of me, almost close enough to touch. Not knowing what he'd do to me if he had the chance I dropped my connection to the seal and backed away quickly, wishing I could body flicker out of his aura. His eyes focused on me, and went wide with surprise.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted excitedly. Then Gaara's sand hit him.

I'd fought Gaara enough to know that even his full power was barely going to slow Naruto down, but that was all we needed. Naruto vanished under the wave of sand for a split-second, and I saw Gaara smile faintly. But then the sand blew apart in an explosion of wind, and there were six of Naruto where the original had stood. Two charged Gaara, two spun to meet Anko and Hana's attacks, and the other two went after me.

I was already sprinting for the time portal, knowing I wasn't going to outrun Naruto in this form. Fortunately I didn't need to. TenTen and Temari rose to block the clones that pursued me with a barrage of wind and weapons, and they wasted valuable seconds pausing to subdue the two genin without hurting them. I noted out of the corner of my eye that the same tactic was working on the other clones as well. All of the ninja in this ambush were people Naruto cared for and would be reluctant to hurt, especially since they were mostly girls. This had been important, since there wasn't time in the first minutes of a loop to capture and brainwash anyone especially powerful. Even Gaara had been pushing it, and he was the weakest of the jinchuuriki.

But the problem with fighting Naruto is always that he isn't a man, he's an army. More clones appeared all over the hilltop in little puffs of smoke, including a trio right around me. I dove left, surrounding myself with a swirl of cutting water that dispersed the clone in my way before he realized what was happening. A touch of super-strength let me leap away from the other two, passing over a rock that Anko had stuffed a roll of explosive tags under for just this contingency.

I expected the clones to run over the tags so I could blow them up, but the way they circled it made it obvious they knew the trap was there. Surprising, since Anko is actually really good at setting traps and it was a type that would normally be undetectable until the tags were primed. I threw a storm of shuriken clones at them as a distraction as I bounded away. What was I missing?

When I'd with Naruto we'd had our own version of Hinata, and she could have seen the trap easily. But I hadn't seen her appear with him, and I was sure I could see through any invisibility technique she could use. Besides, the summoning reversal should have only caught Naruto. To come with him she'd have to be part of him…

"Oh, crap," I realized. "She's in his mindscape, looking out with her Byakugan. Well, this could get fun."

I reached the time portal seconds ahead of the lead clone, and Ayame darted between us to stand in front of the portal with her arms spread wide as I dove through. Since she had explosive tags wrapped around her chest and a manual detonator in her hand this would probably keep him from following me for a few seconds. He was really going to be pissed now, but that was just what we wanted.

The time portal led six months into the future, but Sasuke hadn't gone through it. Instead the plan was for him to hold it for a few minutes until Naruto chased me through, and let it close. Then he'd spent the next six months methodically assembling the real ambush force, which would be prepared for us both to reappear at the other end of the portal. It was a brilliant ploy, and I was sure Naruto would have no idea what he was walking into.

I passed through the portal and rolled to my feel on the edge of the City of the Gods. Three steps, and I leaped to the top of a marble pillar that rose from the ruins nearby. I suppressed my presence and replaced myself with a rock a hundred yards away, which got me out of immediate danger of being caught. But I knew what was about to happen, so I didn't stop to look around. Running wasn't fast enough, so I wove a chain of replacements and body flickers towards the palace as I renewed my anti-summoning seals.

Naruto stepped through the portal looking pissed as hell, and the biggest explosive Deidara had ever built detonated right under his feet. The blast was big enough to level a town, and for a moment I was afraid it had killed him. By then I was half a mile from the portal, but even at that distance the flash warmed my skin and the shock wave blew me right out of the air. I flipped around an especially massive pile of rubble and took cover for a few precious seconds while the dust settled.

I could still feel Naruto's presence.

I peeked around the rocks to see him walk slowly out of the fading fireball, wreathed in a cloak of pure blue chakra with two tails twisting in the air behind him. I'd seen this before, when Sasuke was teaching a younger Naruto to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra. But then the aura had been red.

"Naruto has as much chakra as a bijuu?" I stared in wonder. "Wow, I guess Sasuke was right about how dangerous he is."

"Sasuke!" He roared, his voice much louder than it should have been at this distance. "I'm coming for you, you bastard! Hand over the girls now, and maybe I'll just beat you to death with my bare hands!"

A swarm of Deidara's burrowing explosive insects erupted out of the ground around him, while hundreds of flying ones rose from the surrounding ruins to dive at him. It was a perfect target for a big, expensive area attack, and Naruto took the bait. Just three hand seals, and a storm of cutting wind hundreds of yards across rose up to surround him and bat the attackers from the sky. A lot of them detonated, filling the air with smoke and flying debris. They probably couldn't make out what was happening in there from the palace, but I saw one of Deidara's clay clones emerge from the earth right behind Naruto and move to attack. Deidara was amazingly stealthy for someone who loves explosions so much, to the point where he could probably walk up behind your typical ANBU and stick an explosive note to his back without being noticed.

But my suspicions were confirmed when Naruto escaped with a replacement, leaving behind… Hinata?

She looked perhaps nineteen, a few years younger than the appearance my partner had settled on for her transformation template, but that wasn't the only difference. Her taijutsu was filled with a fierce energy completely at odds with the controlled elegance of my partner's style, but almost as effective. In three swift motions she broke the technique animating Deidara's clone without detonating it, and it slumped to the ground in a harmless blob of clay.

She turned and danced across the field of animated mines, spinning out a half-dozen shadow clones and disarming everything that came within reach, to rejoin Naruto just as he bit his thumb and slammed down a summoning.

I checked my anti-summoning array nervously when I saw the familiar motion, but this time I wasn't the target. The girl that appeared looked exactly like my adult form, and the way she took in the situation at a glance told me she'd been waiting for that summon. She turned to her Hinata with an easy smile that made my heart ache, and asked a question as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

I recognized that gesture. He was giving her a chakra feed, but not Hinata. I wondered for a moment where they'd gotten a version of me that could do anything useful, as I watched her create a living body for her Hinata. She'd beaten Deidara's clone while inhabiting a shadow clone body? Well, I could see that, Hinata's taijutsu is all about not getting hit after all.

"I must have left Naruto a memory bubble," I realized. "Ok, so that's really the Sakura from his loop, overlaid with my memories. She doesn't have any chakra to speak of on her own, so all I have to do is break that link and she'll be helpless. I can handle that, no problem."

The other Sakura's aura suddenly flared into visibility, a column of blue power shot through with gold sparks. Their Hinata turned to face me, and I saw a tracery of seals filled with golden chakra around her eyes. A Tsukuyomi defense? I'd never thought of trying something like that.

Then the other Sakura asked something, and her Hinata pointed right at me. They nodded to each other and vanished, as Naruto called out another swarm of clones to deal with a fresh wave of Deidara's constructs.

The girls were coming for me, and they were both prepared to go through Sasuke to get me. Naruto was just the decoy. I felt the sinking sensation of knowing the other side just put one over on you, as I realized Sasuke would never consider that possibility. He was still assuming Naruto was the real attack, and if I didn't let him know otherwise…

I ran.

They were half a mile away, but if they were as fast as I was that was too close for comfort. It was three miles to the palace, and even that was within the range of Hinata's Byakugan. I wasn't going to lose them in the rubble no matter what I tried, and even if I could beat them it would take far more chakra than I could afford to spend right now. So I ran, weaving leaps and replacements and a few judicious body flickers into a chain of flickering movement that would get me to my destination in less than a minute. Assuming Naruto didn't just cover the whole city in clones. Where the hell was the next attack?

A thunderous roar behind me told me the next stage had finally started. I glanced over my shoulder to see four copies of Yugito unleashing their Nekomata on Naruto. Each of them spat a gigantic bolt of pure chakra at him, blowing away his clones and gouging out deep craters in the rubble.

Naruto's dragon form rose from the smoke as the pack of feline bijuu moved to surround him.

"Is this the best you can do, Sasuke?" He roared. "You think a bunch of little kittens are going to stop me? Dragon Sage Mode!"

I paled, and paused for a moment atop a crumbling pillar to look back again. My chakra senses confirmed that he wasn't bluffing.

"Oh, holy hell," I muttered. "He can channel sage chakra in dragon form? Sasuke, there'd better be a lot more ambush you didn't tell me about."

I turned, and concentrated on running faster.


	27. Jailbreak

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** If you've asked a question in a review, the answer is probably posted on my blog (see the web site link in my profile for the URL). Also, I've begun posting snippets of original fiction there for anyone who's interested in what my future projects are going to look like.

* * *

Four copies of the Nekomata working together were a force that could level a hidden village. With Deidara's explosive creations darting in to exploit any opening their distractions created even the Sannin would have quickly been overwhelmed.

Against Naruto they might as well have been housecats.

The four bijuu leaped to attack as one. He smacked one out of the air with his tail, sending it flying back through a dozen piles of rubble and right off the edge of the plateau. The creature flailed helplessly as it sailed far out into empty space, and fell out of sight towards the ocean four thousand feet below. The one in front fared even worse, as Naruto opened his mouth and breathed a lance of superheated plasma so intense it momentarily outshone the sun. The beam blew a massive hole clear through the bijuu's body where it's heart should have been, and vaporized the jinchuuriki inside.

The other two Nekomata were merely batted aside by Naruto's wings, for all the good it did them. He dispatched them both with a series of blows that shook the mountain, ignoring the tiny bombs that leaped and flew to detonate against his armored hide as he fought.

I was starting to have a bad feeling about this fight, but as the first of Pein's summons charged into battle I had to admit that Naruto was blowing off amazing amounts of chakra. I spotted a couple of Zetsu clones guarding one of the side doors of the palace and skidded to a stop between them, glad that I'd at least evaded capture.

"Sakura reporting in," I told them as they eyed me suspiciously. "Password azure twelve. Be advised the enemy has copies of me and Hinata working with him, and I think they've been sent to capture me while Naruto acts as a decoy. His Hinata was inhabiting his mindscape at first, probably as an anti-genjutsu measure, but they've separated now."

One of the clones nodded. "If they show up here we'll take care of them. Go on in, the bosses are expecting you."

I darted inside, glade to be away from the fight for now. The palace was huge, but between Zetsu and Konan it would currently be just about impossible to infiltrate. The kunoichi following me were good, but not good enough to fight their way through half of Akatsuki to get to me. As long as Naruto was busy out in the ruins their odds of reaching me were pretty slim.

I made my way quickly through the outer chambers and into the throne room. Sasuke and Nagato were observing the battle outside on a giant screen set up in the middle of their command post, surrounded by a small crowd of ninja. Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Kisame lounged about waiting to be called into battle, while Hinata stood at attention behind Sasuke watching them. She looked up with a hint of relief as I came in.

"Sakura," she said. "I'm glad you made it. That was more difficult than expected."

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "The initial ambush was touch and go, but after that they never got close to me. I'm ready to get to work."

I noted a row of suspension tanks to one side holding a dozen sleeping infants with bijuu seals on their bellies. From the taste of their chakra I guessed they held copies of the three-tailed beast, though obviously they weren't here to fight. A couple of Zetsu clones were carefully draining chakra from their prisoners using some kind of nature technique, and another channeled the chakra stream into Nagato under the watchful supervision of a copy of me.

It was getting a bit weird having all these extra copies of me running around. She must have been the girl I'd given my memories to before I ran through the time portal, but now she wore my adult form and her chakra was nearly strong as mine. Apparently she'd had a busy six months.

Wait, what had the version Naruto just summoned been doing in that time? If she'd spent the last six months waiting for Naruto and I to show up again she might be more dangerous than I'd thought.

"Zetsu relayed your message," Sasuke said shortly. "Your copy is performing adequately, so I'm adjusting the plan. Naruto's assistants have already engaged Zetsu's clones at the east entrance, but we need to ensure that his version of Hinata doesn't break off the attack to help him when Yakumo begins her genjutsu attack. I want you to go out there and deal with them. Kakuzu and Hidan will assist you."

"Um, sir, I'm pretty sure Naruto is just acting as a diversion while the other two try to capture me…"

"Now, Sakura," he said shortly.

"Yes, sir," I replied, not wanting to make him angry. "Can I get a recharge on the way?"

He nodded, and turned back to the screen. Apparently the Kyuubi's chakra had finally started to leak into Naruto's aura, because he'd attracted the attention of one of those stone guardians. I saw him slam it into the ground and rake it with claws sheathed in something that looked like a modified elemental Rasengan, but it barely scratched the thing.

I had a sinking feeling that this was exactly what our enemies wanted, but I couldn't very well refuse a direct order. So I switched to my adult form, henging my clothes to match as I grew, and stepped over to the Zetsu clone by Nagato so he could top off my chakra. As I did my copy brushed against me, and passed me a memory bubble.

Oh, neat. It was all her memories since I'd overwritten her, including some interesting techniques she'd invented for quickly growing her chakra back to what I considered normal. Oh, and she'd been working on getting closer to our Hinata as well. Just quiet moments here and there, nothing dramatic, but considering how reserved she was that was significant progress. Those were memories we wouldn't want to lose, if we actually had a tomorrow.

I sent a mental hug and a flash of thanks back to her, along with an offer to merge if it looked like we were going to end up looping again. She returned agreement and relief, and then the moment of contact ended. We didn't have any particular reason to be so paranoid about hiding the fact that we were communicating with each other, but in a room full of S-rank nuke-nin who might decide to betray us at any moment it seemed prudent.

The zombie twins met me just inside the gate, which was quite a scene by then. With a bunch of bijuu to provide chakra Zetsu could make armies of clones, and there were dozens of them defending the ruined courtyard outside the shattered doors. Opposing them was a formation of twelve Hinata clones with another Sakura in the middle.

Zetsu was a formidable fighter, but this version of Hinata was more than a match for him. Her clones tore through his with the same fearless passion I'd seen before, their formation a blur of constant motion that made hitting them with anything but mass-area ninjutsu nearly impossible. Her Sakura was channeling fire and air, throwing out fireballs and burning away Zetsu's spore clouds before they could touch the group. Zetsu was good enough that he still got in a hit now and then, but Hinata seemed to have no trouble replacing the occasional lost clone.

"I'm going with fire and earth, so don't worry about hitting me if you want to hose down the area to kill those clones," I told Kakuzu. "As long as you don't use armor-piercing attacks you won't hurt me. I'll throw out an interference field to slow down the Hinata copy's movement, but I'm mostly going to concentrate on the other Sakura. Most of their Hinata's attacks won't even hurt you guys, so you should be able to handle her."

"Hey, I'm immortal," Hidan blathered confidently. "I can handle one little Hyuuga girl."

Kakuzu chuckled. "Yeah, jyuuken's useless against me. We're ready."

I shrouded myself in a thin layer of earth armor, just enough to interfere with jyuuken attacks, and opened five of the Eight Gates. Then I body flickered into the melee.

My chakra wasn't strong enough to completely shut down Hinata's speed, but I could slow her constant body flickers down enough to make a critical difference. I spun a web of flame around myself that actually caught two of her clones, and tumbled through the gap into range of my pink-haired target.

She was boosting as hard as I was, armored against the flames with my own fire resistance technique, and her fist actually grazed my leg before I could regain my feet. I did a handstand and let the momentum of the impact spin me into a fast leg sweep as I healed the injury. She jumped over the attack and came down with a kick to the face that I stopped with a crossed forearm block. The impact shattered the stone around my feet, and produced a shock wave that should have blown away every shadow clone in the courtyard. But Hinata's clones saw it coming, and body flickered around it as it washed across the area.

The other Sakura did a backwards somersault off my block to land a few feet away.

"You're the real me," she said with a fierce grin. "I was hoping I'd find you."

A sea of flame filled the courtyard from one of those army-killer ninjutsu Kakuzu is so fond of, but we both ignored it.

"You do realize I'm going to kick your ass?" I replied. "You're just a copy."

"Yeah, but you're crippled," she shot back. "Come give it a try."

We each opened a sixth gate, and flew at each other. At that level of boost every block produced a thunderclap that blew out any shadow clone within twenty feet, and we moved so fast there was no point in bothering with ninjutsu. Kakuzu's giant blasts of fire and lightning moved around us in slow motion as he fought Hinata and her clones, occasionally grazing one of us but never doing any real damage. I wrapped myself in confusing genjutsu and went invisible, hoping to catch her off guard, but she saw through my ploys better than I could have. She copied me, and I took several bruising hits before I got the hang of seeing through her illusions.

Then she turned into water just as I landed a solid punch to her chest. For a split second I was trapped in place, not sure if this was real or illusion, and our eyes met. Something that should have been invisible leaped out of her eyes into mine, and she grinned triumphantly.

There was someone else in my mind. I ripped my arm free and backed away, frantically splitting my attention. It was Hinata. Their Hinata, not mine, but all my inner defenses were open to her. I split myself for the first time since Sasuke had taken me, dropping an aspect into my mindscape in hopes of forcing her out before she could do anything. But she just smiled at me.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Sakura," she said softly. "Don't you remember my promise?"

"What promise?" I asked uncertainly. Her shadow clones were just fighting a delaying action now, and the other Sakura wasn't attacking. What were they trying to do?

"My soul is more dragon that human, Sakura, and you are my most precious treasure. I will guard you for all the ages of eternity, till the stars die and the twilight of the gods brings the end of all things."

Something deep in the depths of my mindscape blossomed open, and everything came out. My real inner mindscape tried to resume its proper place, smashing aside the fragile work I'd done in my attempts to rebuild it. All the memories I'd hidden rose up to push the patterns of my thoughts back into their proper shape, but so much was missing that there was nothing for most of them to mesh with. My old feelings for Hinata and Naruto welled up with unstoppable force, and smashed headlong into my unbreakable devotion to my master.

I screamed.

The pain was terrible, almost as bad as the punishments Sasuke had inflicted on me, and if not for that grim experience I would have passed out instantly. But there was a battle going on, and someone was going to need my help once I figured out which side I was on. I clung desperately to consciousness as the shards of my shattered soul clashed and ground together.

I felt soft warmth against my lips for a moment, as the other Sakura tried to merge with me. But I was too divided to even attempt such a thing, and she gave it up after a moment. Instead she abandoned her body, and stretched her soul over mine like a bandage in an attempt to help me reintegrate. The pain eased as my mindscape settled into place, but even with her help the rest of the damage wasn't going to heal anytime soon. Assuming I dared accept her help with anything else. She was me, but she was on the other side. Wasn't she?

"Think we should kill the bitch?"

It was Hidan's voice. They'd beaten the last of Hinata's clones, and both our opponents were in my head now. Were they caught, or was I?

"No, we'll let the boss decide," said Kakuzu. "But go ahead and taste her blood, just in case."

_Sakura? _Hinata asked worriedly. _Did it work? Are you yourself again?_

That was the key, wasn't it? I didn't have time to be confused and helpless. I didn't have the luxury of retreating to a mountaintop to spend a year putting myself back together. One way or another the fight that was happening right now would decide all of our fates. Whoever I really was, whatever side I was really on, I needed to sort myself out and wake up right now or I could lose everything.

But how? I didn't know a technique that could do that, did I? I pawed through a jumble of memory, mine and my counterpart's, looking for things that could help. My name. Celestial seal-crafting. Orochimaru's research. A storage seal that held enough chakra to level a mountain.

Yes.

I stepped into the heart of my true inner mindscape, the grove whose trees were all my deepest feelings, and sang into being my own personal version of the Heaven Seal.

_I craft a seal of transformation, drawn on my soul and brought to life by my will, powered by the strength stored hidden in my mindscape, inviting the blessings of heaven for sure operation, focusing all effort through my Name, to make me Sakura!_

The seal formed on my forehead and lit up with a pure golden glow, announcing that my invocation had been accepted by whoever was in charge of such things. Then the glow turned blue as a rush of human chakra from my storage seal filled it, and everything inside me began to move. The spikes of compulsion Nagato's techniques had pounded into my consciousness were torn free, shattered and forcibly ejected from my mind by the power of the seal. A dozen permanent genjutsu were isolated, examined and pronounced _not Sakura_ in the blink of an eye, and blown away in the following instant. There were foreign presences in my mind...

But one was my own precious Hinata, a soul tied to mine by eternal bonds of mutual devotion, and she was always welcome inside me. The other was a different Sakura, but in this instant her soul was more true to my name than I was. At my probe she again offered to merge with me, and this time I was whole enough to accept.

Her memories merged with mine, replacing everything I'd lost in my long weeks of 'training' under Sasuke, and the spiral of obsessive servitude that had dominated my thoughts since I'd been released from my cell blew apart. The sparkling motes of thought and memory reassembled themselves in something very like their old patterns, but stronger and surer than before. Odd ripples cascaded through my chakra, straightening kinks and removing blockages I'd never known were there.

I was whole again, as strong as I'd been when Sasuke caught me, but the seal wasn't finished. It wanted to make every part of me express the full potential of my name, and there were things in me that didn't. Was that a problem? It was my own seal, and I could turn it off if I wanted to.

I didn't.

The damaged defenses around my inner mindscape healed next, but that was nowhere near the end. The jungle that served as my outermost defense blossomed into a thorny maze of twisted spaces so vast an intruder could wander them for years without crossing his own trail. The inner landscape it protected blurred into a quantum superposition of overlapping possibilities, an endless array of subtly different landscapes that shifted in and out of reality in response to my will.

Of course. My inner mindscape reflected my personality, but every aspect I wore was a little different. Shouldn't each of them have her own personal mindscape, shaped to properly reflect her nature?

Now they did. A dozen inner worlds bloomed into full reality as all the aspects I'd ever worn awoke, overlapping where we were the same and diverging where we differed, surrounded by a filmy haze of other possibilities I'd never chosen to make real.

There was a deeper level there as well. The hidden recess of my soul that had once opened out into the place between worlds was shifting, warping, changing as something that had existed before in only the most vestigial form spun out connections to every soul in any world whose nature fit my name.

_We have an overself now?_ My demon aspect breathed in wonder. _Hot damn, that's supposed to take centuries to develop. Ok, you win. I was being stupid. I should have trusted you the first time around._

_Yes, you should have,_ said the Sakura that Naruto had made. _Hang on, we're about to get reapportioned._

Neither of them quite fit my name, but they were close enough to adjust instead of being cast out. A ripple of change ran through us all, parts of me ebbing and flowing through every aspect I'd ever worn, until we were all safely parts of the same me. The demon girl gained a touch of benevolence, the avatar of passion learned that some things can't be forgiven, and the girl who'd been Sasuke's slave remembered what it meant to be free.

Then everything went gold, and for a timeless moment I had no idea what the seal was doing to me.

When my thoughts began running again I found that I was the Sakura who'd been enslaved and freed, more or less. I was kneeling in the heart of my own personal aspect of my inner mindscape, with a sobbing Hinata holding me in her arms.

"Sakura?" She asked uncertainly.

"Hinata? Oh god, Hinata!"

I threw my arms around her, and hugged her with all my strength.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You did it, my love. I'm back, I'm me again."

"I thought I'd lost you," she cried. "When your technique didn't work, I was afraid he'd done something to you that you couldn't fix."

I wiped away her tears, and kissed her tenderly. "I had to do something a little drastic, but I'm fine now. Better than ever, as a matter of fact. But he did try, and I'm going to make him regret it. God, am I ever going to make him regret it. I swear, that arrogant, depraved, mind-raping psychopath is going to pay for what he's done. Fuck benevolence. I'm going to make him pay for every moment of suffering he's inflicted, on me or you or anyone else."

Her expression firmed. "Good. This time, I'm going to help."

I brushed my fingertips over the golden seals around her eyes, remembering what they were. Naruto had used that memory bubble I'd given him not an hour after we parted, and he and Hinata and the Sakura from his loop had spent two weeks plotting my rescue together. He'd put her on a chakra link so she could run dozens of shadow clones at once, and she'd used my knowledge to research ways to help. She'd designed a whole new discipline of summoning warfare in those frantic weeks, and Sasuke had played right into their hands with the summon trap. If Naruto had gotten a finger on me they'd have pulled us both back to Konoha and wrapped me in summoning wards before I could blink.

But her most important discovery was the seal Hinata now wore. A seal drawn on Hinata's soul with that gold chakra I'd found in myself but never learned to use, invoking the blessings of Heaven to resist the powers of darkness. As long as she wore that her mind was immune to anything the Sharingan could do.

Her body wasn't. But for a ghost, bodies are easily replaced.

"Thank you," I told her. "I'll need your help. But together we can do this."

She smiled. "You'd better get back outside, then. Those Akatsuki idiots are debating whether to kill you while you're unconscious."

"We'll just see about that."

I turned my attention back to the outside world, to find myself on my knees with one of Kakuzu's meaty hands wrapped around my head from behind. Hidan stood about ten feet away in a blood seal that invoked some dark god I didn't know, and his skin had turned black and white in an odd pattern that gave him a rather skeletal look.

"But Kakuzu, once I've started the ritual I have to finish it," Hidan was saying. "Look, you know they probably turned her, and Sasuke has a spare anyway. We should off the bitch now, before she tries something."

Despite what I'd just been through, I felt... good. Better than good. Better than I'd ever felt in my life. Perfectly centered, inhumanely focused, aware of everything around me in incredible detail. My true sight engaged effortlessly as I opened my eyes, responding to my desire to know my surroundings without the slightest hint of strain. With the tap on my storage seal open my chakra was stronger than ever, and my control...

Why had I ever thought my chakra was something I had to control? It was the substance of my soul made manifest in the material world, and as perfectly responsive to my will as any other part of myself. More so even than my body, which was a finely crafted instrument but still subject to all the myriad failings of flesh and blood.

I had once told Konan that my control and insight were so great I could weave together new techniques as easily as an Uchiha copies them. I'd been lying when I told her that, trying to cover up the fact that I had decades of experience she couldn't explain. But now, as I was with this new seal running, I could actually do it.

I also realized I was woolgathering, and this wasn't the time. Dying now would be inconvenient, but Kakuzu might just be smart enough to listen.

"You never know," I said. "Sasuke might want to hear what I have to say. I know Pein would, and Naruto is only fighting you guys to get at me. Why did you let some emo Uchiha take over Akatsuki, anyway? If he has his way..."

I trailed off as I suddenly made the connections, and I could feel my face going pale.

"Oh, holy fucking crap," I murmured. "Sasuke's another pawn of the curse, just like Nagato. His plan gets Naruto out of the way without actually killing him, so the mandate of heaven won't be passed on. At that point there won't be anything at all resisting the curse of misery, and anyone else who'd qualify as righteous will probably die in the power struggle over that damned bijuu weapon Nagato wants to build. It'll all be over in three or four years."

Kakuzu's grip on my skull tightened. "Looks like you were right for once, Hidan," he growled. "Girl, can you give me one good reason not to kill you right now?"

"You can't," I answered distractedly, still sorting through the implications. Somehow we had to stop Sasuke permanently, or he'd keep trying until he found a way to succeed. Maybe he'd listen to Naruto, but probably not. What other options did we have?

My thinking was cut short when Kakuzu discharged a massive lighting attack through his hand, flash-frying me instantly.

"Can't?" He growled. "Like hell I can't, little girl. Let's see you heal that. Better still..."

A swirling rush of cutting wind diced my body to bits, and a gout of flame reduced the fragments to ash. Ouch. But wait, how was I seeing this if I was dead? I was floating slightly above the pair now, looking down with my true sight... oh, right. True sight was a property of my soul, not my eyeballs.

"Darn it!" Hinata exclaimed. "Why did you let them do that? Now we're going to reset, and... wait, why hasn't your loop reset? You don't have another body anywhere, do you?"

"No, but the loop only resets if I get into a state I can't recover from," I told her.

She gave me an odd look. "Yes, I knew that. But how are you going to recover from this? Aren't we both ghosts right now?"

"Watch."

I summoned a drop of my blood from the hidden container under my workshop, and dropped it into the physical world a dozen yards from the zombie twins. It was a living part of me, an easy conduit through which I could pour my chakra back into the physical world, and it was the work of a moment to transform it into a complete body. Naked, of course, but I could fix that when I had a moment.

Hidan spotted me, and plunged one of the spikes on his weapon into his own heart with a curse. The wound instantly transferred itself to me, and I found myself standing there with a perforated heart.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hidan, you just watched me resurrect myself after being vaporized, and you think you're going to kill me with a hunk of sharp metal? Were you dropped on your head as a child, or what?"

I healed the injury as I spoke, and watched carefully as he cut his own throat next. Ah, that's how he was doing it. A blood binding with a one-way contagion effect, and a regeneration curse that restored his own body almost instantly. But it wouldn't restore lost body parts, or even reattach them without some careful medical work. A few decades of relying on that would leave him a scarred, crippled wreck of a man, but his soul would remain tied to his body no matter what was done to it. It was a nasty piece of work, but pretty much what you'd expect to happen to someone dumb enough to bargain with a dark god.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kakuzu was backing away, his body splitting open to reveal four monsters made from bound souls and threads of demonic chakra. Each had a different chakra nature, and kage-level power. But he was a ranged type, and he'd need a little time to get ready to fight me.

"Whatever, bitch," Hidan scoffed as he stabbed himself again. "You'll run out of chakra soon, but Jashin won't. He's a god, but you're just a fancy medic-nin."

My injury healed as instantly as his, and I chuckled. "You know, I've been telling myself that for years. But as long as my Heaven Seal is active I can't fool myself. I see too much, and I can't miss the implications. I'm not just a medic-nin, Hidan. I'm the last native kami of this demon-haunted world, and my domains are insight and mystery. Not to mention that I just took about six levels of badass. Don't make me fight you, or you'll lose."

"Nobody beats me once I've tasted their blood," he boasted confidently, and stabbed himself in the heart again. At the same moment Kakuzu finally reached a distance he liked, and two of his beasts turned to spit a massive blast of wind-boosted flame at me.

"Have it your way," I shrugged.

I went back to full boost and body flickered behind Hidan. As I'd expected his confidence in his own immortality had led him to concentrate his taijutsu training on offence instead of defense, and he'd barely begun to react when my foot met his back. My kick sent him flying out of the seal that sustained his damage-transfer technique, and I threw a flame clone henged into a kunai at his exposed back as he sailed through the air. She hit with a satisfying thunk, and wrapped him in an interference field that prevented him from using replacement or body flicker to evade in the second or so it took his momentum to carry him into the path of Kakuzu's attack.

Having inhumanly perfect chakra control was going to be fun.

I wrapped myself in invisibility and formed a shadow clone that body flickered away, intentionally leaving just enough of a trace for someone of Kakuzu's skill to detect. He was a powerful opponent, too fast to outmaneuver easily and too smart to fall for an obvious trap. His body was more black chakra than flesh, inhumanly tough and immune to anything more subtle than a Rasengan to the chest. His soul was tied to all five of his bodies, and with his ninjutsu he'd be able to hit me hard the moment I did anything to reveal my presence.

But he couldn't see through my invisibility unless I got close to him, so the poor sap never had a chance. I let him play tag with my clone for a few seconds while I ghosted into a better position. Normally I would have created other distractions, but that was a clone of me he was trying to catch. She spun out her own clones of air and flame, befuddled him with a barrage of genjutsu, and even nailed his fire-natured heart beast with a water lance that blew it apart in a cloud of steam. Maybe I was over-thinking this one?

Nah, I wanted to see if this would work. He pulled one of the things back to guard his back, and I managed to find a spot that was within a hundred yards of all of them. Perfect. I called out a bead of pure golden chakra, and poured it into a modified mist technique that blanketed the whole area in a dense fog.

Since the chakra that had fueled the technique was holy, so was the water it produced.

Kakuzu howled in pain as the blessed water ate into him like acid. The black threads linking his bodies dissolved in seconds, and the remaining three heart-beasts immediately collapsed and began thrashing about aimlessly. Kakuzu ran, trying to escape the mist but unable to body flicker without a clear line of sight. I replaced myself with a rock in his path, and slammed my fist into his chest.

I pulled it back out with his last heart in my grasp, and crushed it. One zombie down.

Hidan was just starting to move when I got back to him. Kakuzu's attack had burned most of the flesh off his bones, and even his regeneration needed a few minutes to fix that much damage. His eyes were still missing, along with most of his skin, and he was in so much pain he didn't even sense my presence when I cut his head off with an oversized chakra scalpel. I wrapped it in stone with my earth control, covering the surface of the resulting ball with structural reinforcement seals and a written warning that an immortal evil was contained inside. Then I drop-kicked the ball, and watched it sail high into the air. It would be miles beyond the edge of the plateau by the time it came down.

"So much for those two," I said smugly.

_You're even stronger than before,_ Hinata congratulated me. _That was nicely done. But you do realize you're still naked, right?_

The mountain shook, reminding us both that the larger battle was still going on.

"What, you don't think I should greet Naruto like this?" I grinned, and started circling the palace. I was only a couple hundred yards from the side entrance, and if I stayed there for long Sasuke would send someone tougher after me.

Hinata snickered. _It might distract him from the rescue, _she chided me_. Better save that for later._

"Spoilsport. But your double still has my contract, so I guess you're right. We've got a lot more fighting to do today. You want a real body while I'm at it?"

_Actually, I think I can guard you better like this. As long as you let me see out I can just sit here throwing out shadow clones forever, and no one can stop me. _

"Neat trick. Ok, give me a minute."

I paused in the lee of a building to call up a spinning cascade of hot water around myself, which did a nice job of washing off the blood and gore. Then I concentrated for a moment on conjuring up a decent set of clothes in my mindscape and pulling them into the real world. I could make anything that way, so I might as well go with something useful. Reconstituting myself had burned a good third of the chakra in my storage seal, and if I had to keep healing and rezzing myself I'd go through the rest pretty quickly. Armor sounded like a good idea, and some weapons would be nice too.

I conjured a skintight body stocking of black silk that covered everything but my head, just thick enough to provide a little padding. Over that, a bodysuit of woven diamond threads that should stop light weapons and low-level jutsu. Plates of flawless diamond inscribed with reinforcement seals to cover my vitals, through I had to be skimpy about that to avoid restricting my movement. More plates on my shins and forearms, in case I needed to block something serious. The result was mostly black, with pink accents the same color as my hair.

The weapons were easier. Just a nice selection of fine steel kunai and shuriken, inscribed with seals for silence and invisibility. I didn't bother with anything else, since I prefer fists for close combat and ninjutsu at longer ranges.

_Nice,_ Hinata commented.

"Thanks. Oh, can I have permission to reset my loop if I need to? Saskue made me promise not to do that without permission, but I didn't say he had to be the one to give it."

Hinata laughed. _You have my permission to reset your loop whenever you want, my love. Are there any other promises you need to be released from?_

"Nope, that was it."

The mountain shook again, and there was a blinding flash from the direction of Naruto's fight. Getting caught in one of those giant attacks would still toast me, so I'd better let him see me coming. I'd left two slits just the right size in the back of my armor, so it was the work of a moment to sprout wings and take flight.

I shot a thousand feet into the air on a rush of hurricane-force wind, before I let the updraft dissipate and banked towards Naruto. Apparently Sasuke had thrown a few more bijuu into the fight while I was busy, and Pein's summoning abilities had been getting a workout as well. But Naruto's current opponents were the guardian statues that I'd seen flanking the doors of the palace.

They were fast enough that they could actually hit him if he wasn't careful, and as I approached I saw one project a tightly-focused beam of light from its forehead that penetrated the near-invulnerable scales of Naruto's dragon form and burned a deep gouge into his side. He smacked it away with his tail and healed the injury almost instantly, but the thing picked itself up no worse for the wear. I could feel more than a trace of the Kyuubi's chakra leaking into his aura now, which meant he was starting to get tired.

Well, then I'd just have to give him a break.

I looked the golems over carefully as I approached. They were covered in seals of protection and warding, an impenetrable layer of armor that no normal technique would even scratch. The mechanisms inside were a marvel of sealcraft, far more advanced than anything I'd fought before. But I could read it as easily as anything else. Motive force and senses, control links and repair functions, and a deeply-buried power core like nothing I'd ever seen before. Breaching that looked like a really bad idea, but it wasn't the only vulnerable point.

Naruto knocked one of his opponents flying with another tail slap, and turned to pounce on the other in a blur of claws and teeth. I picked the one he wasn't ignoring as my target, and folded my wings to dive at its back as it picked itself up. I wove wind and fire together into a dual-element Rasengan as I dropped towards it, compressing the whirling ball of energy until it was barely the size of a match head.

The amount of energy I'd called up was nothing compared to what Naruto was throwing around, and as I'd hoped it ignored me in favor of lining up another shot on him. But when you build a construct with complicated internal mechanisms, you inevitable have to have some way to service it…

I was barely a hundred feet up when I spotted the access panel, and altered course to alight on the back of the thing's head. There was a cover plate that flipped up to reveal a cylindrical depression with a crystalline sensor at the bottom, which I presumed was the Celestial equivalent of a lock. I dropped my miniature Rasengan into the hole.

The explosion blew a fist-sized chunk of stone out of the construct's back, and smoke poured out around the edges of the armored panel. The golem stopped, and both hands began to reach back in my direction. I planted my feet, reached through the hole to grip the side of the panel, and pulled with all of my strength.

The panel came free with a snap and sizzle of breaking stone and failing seals, and went sailing off in the direction of the palace. Under it was a maze of crystal rods and orbs and clockwork bits covered in seals, so complex it would have taken me hours to figure out even in my current enhanced state. I shrugged, and started smashing things at random.

The golem staggered, its arms flailing about as it twitched spastically. Then it ground to a stop, and fell over with a thunderous crash.

I jumped lightly off the falling mass, and spread my wings again to glide towards Naruto. Frantically hugging a dragon wouldn't have worked very well, and getting too distracted would be a bad idea, so I tried to keep my mind on business. I could crawl into his arms and have a nervous breakdown after we won.

I arrived just as he ripped the other golem's head off with his teeth, and spat it out with a grimace.

"Those things taste really nasty," he complained. "Hinata says you're back, but we can't leave yet?"

"Oh, do you still have one of her clones in your mindscape?" I asked. "That would explain why you aren't stuck in Yakumo's illusions. Yeah, that bastard still has the looping version of Hinata under his control, and she has my contract. I think I'm immune to being trapped like this again, but I'd rather not push my luck. Do you have enough juice left to push through to the palace with us and find her?"

He shook his massive head. "There's some kind of barrier keeping me away from the palace. I might be able to break it with brute force, but I'd probably blow up the whole building doing it. We can't help her if she's dead."

I turned my gaze on the palace, and saw the ward he was referring to. It was actually the Kyuubi's alien red chakra it was repelling, but it wasn't like Naruto could just leave his prisoner out here. The ward was a perfect sphere, emanating from somewhere in the palace. Hmm. The geometric center would be a few feet below the floor in the middle of the throne room, maybe thirty feet from where I'd last seen Sasuke's spare copy of me.

"Give me a minute, and I'll see if I can do something about that," I told Naruto. "I think I just picked up a tricky back door that they don't know about."

He looked at the walls of the palace, more than a mile away, and at the pack of unkillable bijuu-sized two-headed dogs that one of Pein's bodies was summoning between here and there. "Sure," he said doubtfully. "This I've got to see."


	28. Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I stepped back into my mindscape, leaving an aspect behind to take care of my body, and examined again the changes my new seal had made. There were doors in my inner recesses that hadn't existed before, leading to the mindscapes of my other aspects. Those would be of no help, since the Sakura I wanted was a version from another world. But there was still a tenuous sense of connection branching out further than my own aspects, across the space between worlds to other versions of myself. Could I use that somehow?

I dove deeper into the hidden depths of my soul, and found the path that had once led to the space between worlds blocked by a door. It was a massive affair, armored like a bank vault and still growing as I watched, and I realized that my Heaven Seal was directing a steady flow of energy through into it. But the door was only meant to keep out intruders, and it swung open at my touch.

I stepped through it, and found myself in a comfortable-looking study that felt almost entirely real. There was a window overlooking a rather bare lawn, and empty bookshelves covering two walls. A woman who looked exactly like me looked up from a stack of colorful brochures as I entered.

"Well, if it isn't my first and strongest self," she said warmly. "Come in. Sit down. I thought you'd be too busy kicking ass to chat anytime soon."

"I am, actually," I admitted. "I was trying to trace the connection to that other version of me that Sasuke is keeping enslaved. Um, are you my overself? Because if you are the info I got from my demon side's briefing makes it sound like I'd just be your puppet or clone or something, and that doesn't feel right."

She laughed. "Hardly. Demons usually don't like themselves very much, remember? I'm still figuring this out myself, but I think my job is supposed to be acting as a kind of living hub that manages the connections between all our different alternate-universe selves. Right now I'm mostly you, with a few slivers of the other versions of us who've found their names already through one fluke or another. But as the rest of us grow up I'll become a blend of all of them, and I think my role is going to be making sure you can all get along without driving each other nuts."

"Oh. Hey, that's kind of neat," I marveled. "So, this is going to be like a shared mindscape where versions of me from different worlds can meet?"

"Once I'm strong enough to solidify it, yes," she confirmed. "It would help a lot if you can keep that Heaven Seal of yours running when you can. Once the other versions of us start growing up and finding themselves I'll get much stronger, and I think I'll be able to do things to help you out in a crisis at that point. But right now I'm as weak as an academy student, and the chakra you're feeding me is almost all of my power."

"No problem," I reassured her. "Once this fight is over I'll get Naruto to put me on a chakra feed and route the whole thing in here for you until you've got things stabilized. But first we have to actually win the fight. So, is there a path I can take to reach the me I'm looking for?"

She nodded seriously, and another door appeared on the opposite side of the room from where I'd entered.

"There you go," she said. "Please, save her if you can. I'm the sum of my parts, and what he's done to her is hurting me too. Don't let him do it to too many of us, or he might be able to turn me against you."

That was a sobering prospect. I bent over the desk to give what might one day become my older, wiser self a reassuring hug.

"I'll be careful," I said. "I'll save her, and he won't have a clue how I did it."

Then I turned, and marched through the door.

I found myself in an oddly translucent version of the fake inner mindscape I'd had when I was under Sasuke's control. The trees were withered and half-dead, the waters of the lake at low ebb, and where the stream of her chakra recovery should have been there was a maze of pipes and pumps festooned with haphazard seals. The whole thing felt thin and stretched, like it might pop if I poked it too hard.

A tired-looking teenage version of myself appeared next to me, and looked around wildly.

"You!" She gasped. "What are you doing here? You're going to get me punished!"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm going to show you how to make it so you never get punished again. You're going to be a good girl, strong and useful, and you'll never see the dark place again. Isn't that what you want?"

She trembled slightly as I pushed the buttons of her programming, but she was too smart to be easily manipulated. "How?" She asked suspiciously. "Didn't you betray Sasuke? You're our enemy now."

"I'll never be your enemy," I disagreed. "We're both Sakura, and we should always help each other. Fighting with you would be as stupid as fighting my own aspects. Let me show you what you've forgotten, please?"

She hesitated. "You could just be trying to trick me into letting you do something to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you really not feel how much stronger I am? You're a thirteen year old girl with my memories, trying to force yourself to be something you're not ready for yet. Even here in your own mindscape I could beat you easily, and you know it. But I promise, if you let me help you I'll do exactly what I said."

She could feel the truth of my promise, and I think that was what convinced her.

"Alright, show me."

I stepped closer, taking her gently into my arms as I touched our foreheads together, and showed her memories of love and acceptance and companionship. I showed her my own true feelings for Naruto and Hinata, and all of our time together. I pulled us both deeper into her mind while she was distracted by the experience, and reached into the spiral of devotion that dominated her thoughts to dissolve one key element.

Sasuke had spent endless weeks drilling obedience and an obsessive need to please into my psyche, but he apparently thought it was obvious who those urges should be directed at. It was laughably easy to dissolve the referent that said who that massive structure of brainwashed servitude was supposed to be fixed on, and the step out of the way while her mind reoriented in the most natural way it could.

"Oh," she breathed. "I see now. I'm not supposed to be Sasuke's broken toy. He tied to steal me. I'm Naruto's girl!"

"That's right, sweetie," I told her. "And you know he'd never punish you the way Sasuke does. No matter how bad you screw up the worst he'll ever do is look disappointed, and tell you how to do better next time. Now help me out, and I'll bring you back to him with me."

Her eyes lit up with a fanatic gleam.

"Anything for Naruto," she declared. "What do you need?"

A moment later I was looking out of her eyes at Sasuke's little ops center. Sasuke and Nagato were watching the monitor, Zetsu and Konan were oblivious, and the rest of the Akatsuki members were elsewhere. But Sasuke's Hinata was turning towards me with the beginning of a frown. Yeah, she could probably see that something odd was going on. No time to waste.

I knew better than to try anything as fancy as making a real body when I was standing almost in reach of the fastest kunoichi on the planet. So instead I formed an earth clone and threw myself into it, leaving the version of me I'd just converted to provide a distraction. She went to full boost and tried to plant a Rasengan in Sasuke's back, which was certainly an effective way to force Hinata to fight her instead of investigating what I was doing.

I reached my target in three bounding steps. The floor of the throne room was sealed against direct elemental manipulation, but it shattered easily with a punch. Below it was something big and crystalline-looking, filled with a three-dimensional array of seals. The outer layer was defensive, strength and chakra absorption and non-conductivity, along with more tricks I didn't have time to sort through. Rasengan wasn't going to work on that, and I didn't have time to look for a weak spot.

I glanced up to see my copy and several of her clones engaged in a confused melee with Sasuke and his Hinata, while Nagato backed away under Konan's guard. She was at full boost with all eight gates open, lunging at Sasuke with a lava whip in one hand and a fire-natured Rasengan in the other. He backed away frantically, but only Hinata's interference gave him time to get his cursed seal active. My copy beat back Hinata's counterattack with a spray of lava droplets, and wrapped herself in a screaming vortex of air-boosted flame before lunging at Sasuke again.

Damn, she was really going all out. She'd be out of chakra in a couple of minutes at that rate, but until then even those two would have trouble with her. Good, that should give me plenty of time.

I reached into the ground beneath the palace and pulled, bringing up several tons of hard stone that I merged into my clone body. I grew into a twenty-foot hulk in a matter of seconds, and slammed my stony fist into the orb.

The first blow just shattered my hand, so I reformed it and covered it in protective seals. My second blow cracked the thing, and drove it a foot deeper into the ground. I felt the warding waver, and hit it again.

The third blow shattered the crystal, and the ward collapsed.

"Time to go, little sister!" I shouted as I turned back towards the battle. I turned my clone's other hand into a ball of lava and threw it into the melee, destroying the big monitor and forcing everyone to scatter. A couple of Zetsu clones were killed by flying droplets of liquid stone, and Sasuke simply vanished. My twin stayed where she was, letting the attack hit her as she used a Mind-Body Switch to throw herself into my mindscape.

I inscribed a maze of explosive seals into the surface of my earth clone with a thought, and set it running towards the row of bijuu containers as I bailed out. The resulting explosion blew out one wall of the throne room, and wrecked the place quite thoroughly.

I snapped back into my other aspect's mindscape a moment later, and merged with her as my passenger tried to get her bearings. Naruto and my other aspect had been having quite a fight with the multi-headed dog things, but she'd finally figured out that they were vulnerable to drowning a minute ago. We'd promptly dug out a small lake and filled it with water, and Naruto's dragon form was currently holding a snarling twelve-headed dog underwater while I watched for the next attack.

"Got it," I announced. "The barrier is down, and I rescued anther version of me and caused a bunch of havoc."

"That's my girl," he laughed. "One of these days you've got to tell me how you do things like that."

"It's a mystery," I said impishly. "Now send a clone down here so I can hug you, you big lug. Oh, and I'm sure my passenger will want to meet you. She's still brainwashed, but I made it so she's fixated on you and maybe Hinata instead of Sasuke."

A human Naruto appeared in front of me in a tiny puff of smoke, and gave me a look. "Only you, Sakura," he chided. "Are you trying to make a personality for each of my clones, or what?"

I swatted him playfully, and he swept me into a hug.

"God, I was so worried about you," he admitted. "Are you sure you're ok now? When you ran from me I was terrified he'd done something to you."

"He did," I said tightly. "It was worse that the first time, Naruto. If not for you and Hinata and that last-ditch plan I don't know if I ever would have gotten free. I owe you both my sanity."

Naruto hugged me tighter.

"I was afraid of that," he said after a moment. "Are you really ok now? We can pull out and try to get your scroll later, maybe summon his version of Hinata and take it from her."

"No, if we do that he'll just find a better place to hide it and try something else on us. I used a fancy seal trick to undo everything he did to me, and right now I'm stronger than ever. I've still got plenty of chakra thanks to that storage seal you filled for me, and if they're dumb enough to stick around and fight us I think we can beat them and end this once and for all. Let's finish it."

"You got it, Sakura," he said firmly. "That bastard is going to pay for what he's done, and that's a promise. So where's this other version of you?"

"In my head. Let's see… oh. Um, then again, maybe we should give her some time. It looks like she just met our Hinata in there, and right now she's crying on her shoulder and promising to be a good girl for her. She's about out of chakra anyway, so maybe we should just let her rest."

"Poor thing. Make sure she knows we're going to take care of her, ok?"

The dog summon finally stopped struggling and vanished in a giant puff of smoke, and Naruto abandoned his dragon form. He bounced across the lake in human form to hug me in person, and I was amazed to realize that he was actually running low on chakra.

"Hey, are you going to be up to this?" I asked, concerned. "I've never seen you actually tired before, and Sasuke's whole strategy was to try to wear you down enough to make an unconsciousness genjutsu work on you."

"Those statue things took a lot of killing," he admitted. "But I'll be fine. I've got a lot of tricks I haven't pulled out yet, and you wouldn't believe how fast I can recover chakra. If you're worried about it maybe you should leave an aspect in my mindscape, just in case you need to wake me back up or something?"

"Good idea," I said. "Here, I'm sending in a shadow clone. I doubt he'll be able to tell unless she actually does something, but I bet we can lure him into exposing himself to a quick knockout if he thinks he's beaten us. We just need to clear out all the riffraff first."

One of Hinata's shadow clones appeared next to us.

"Maybe you should let us fight for awhile, Naruto?" She suggested. "I can see the Akatsuki preparing to face us themselves right now, but I think Sakura and I can handle them."

"Good idea," I agreed. "Let us clear out the riffraff, and you can step back in for the main event. Most of these guys won't be any challenge for me now anyway."

"If that's what you want," Naruto agreed reluctantly. "You're right, I could use a few minutes to recharge. But I'm going to stay close in case you need me."

I noticed he was still channeling natural energy as we ran for the palace, and spared a moment to wonder how before I realized the obvious answer. He had clones out somewhere beyond the edges of the battle, gathering the potent energy and funneling it back to him through that connection all shadow clones share with their maker. Then he took the power and meshed it into his mental and physical energies to form a three-phase chakra, allowing him to maintain sage mode indefinitely.

I studied it as we ran, noting that it was mostly just a matter of knowing how to control the natural energy. Well, that and having an absurdly huge chakra capacity, so you don't explode from such a massive energy input. Oh, and now he was using the excess power to replenish his own chakra faster, that was a neat trick. At the rate he was going it would take a good twenty minutes to replenish what he'd spent, but that was a heck of an improvement on the day or two most ninja would have needed.

I was starting to wonder if they were going to let us get all the way to the palace when another wave of Deidara's creations dive bombed us. Hinata threw out a half-dozen shadow clones that surrounded Naruto and I just before they appeared, and started knocking them out of the air with shuriken. We were in no danger with her playing defense, so I just watched for a moment.

The little clay constructs were an earth technique, charged with chakra and set to explode when they contacted a chakra other than their maker's. They had command links leading back to another construct, some sort of clay clone riding a clay dragon high over our heads. Apparently Deidara was trying to lure Naruto into blowing off another of those big attack jutsu to kill it.

I wove an illusion of foreign chakra around the flying bugs, and the entire swarm detonated at once. Ah, so that's how the detonation part of the technique worked. Sweet. While the explosions still obscured his view I made a shadow clone, henged her into a kunai and threw it at the dragon-rider with my full strength. My clone wrapped herself in concealment genjutsu as she flew, and struck the dragon construct's belly a half-second later. Then she detonated it.

"Cute," Naruto commented as he observed the fireball in the sky far above us. "You're really on top of your game right now."

"It's this Heaven Seal on my forehead," I admitted. "I'm basically in super-Sakura mode until I turn it off. My true sight lets me see right through the tricks these guys rely on, and I can improvise the perfect technique to counter them on the fly. I've got enough stored chakra to stay like this for a couple of hours, so until then Pein, Sasuke and the other Hinata are the only ones I'm worried about."

"What about Zetsu?" Hinata asked, with an undertone of amusement.

"I don't actually know much about him," I replied. "Why?"

A swarm of Zetsu clones emerged from the main doors of the palace, now barely a half-mile away, and charged us. At first I thought it was a few dozen of them, a tactic a normal ninja might use if he had the chakra, but they just kept coming. I paused for a second as my mental estimate went from dozens to hundreds and just kept climbing.

"There are about six thousand of them, and he's still turning out more," Hinata said conversationally. "So, how are you going to shut down this little trick?"

"Umm…." I thought furiously. Zetsu's clones were solid enough to take some damage, and they were about as strong as he was. Less chakra, but enough to fight well and use a little ninjutsu. I'd seen them fight my Hinata earlier, and it looked like they were good enough to make it take some effort to kill them. A small group I could handle easily, but thousands?

"So much for my break," Naruto grumbled.

"No, I've got this," Hinata said confidently. "Sakura, I need a real body with armor like that suit you're wearing and some kind of air purification trick. Can you do that?"

"Sure," I replied. I didn't have any of her blood to use as a template, but it was easy enough to create some in my mindscape and pull it out into the physical world. Then I grew it into a body and armored it the same way I had myself a few minutes before. After that the air-purification seal was a simple improvisation.

But I really didn't see where she was going with this.

"Are you sure this is going to be enough, sweetie?" I asked worriedly. "I know you're better than he is, but there are thousands of him right now."

"Seventeen thousand and growing," she corrected. "Don't worry, my love. You're not the only one who's learned new tricks. You just relax, and let me protect you for once."

Then she turned to the approaching horde, and tapped her chakra storage seal as her hands flew through a familiar series of motions.

"Mass Shadow Clone!"

A thousand copies of Hinata appeared, in a line stretching across half a mile of broken rubble. They dropped into her typical ready stance in perfect unison, and a spray of swirling water sprung up around each of them. I gasped.

"Hinata! What about the psychic shock when they dispel?"

"Naruto showed me how he handles it," the original reassured me. "Now, watch this."

The whole battlefield vanished under a dense haze of mist, but my true sight penetrated it as easily as anything else. The army of Hinata clones split up into hundreds of four-woman teams, and blurred towards the approaching horde.

It was a massacre.

Zetsu was good, but Hinata was a kage-level taijutsu specialist with a style built on evasion and speed. Each of her clones was every bit as deadly as the original, and the environment she'd created only increased her advantage. In melee Zetsu's clones were manhandled like genin, engaged without warning and struck down with a few lighting blows to vital points. They laid down barrages of spore clouds, demonstrating in the process that they were immune to their own attacks, but it did them no good. Hinata's clones flickered from point to point, dodging the majority of the attacks and emerging unscathed from the occasional grazing hit thanks to the protection I'd made for her. Thousands of opponents fell in the first minutes of the battle, at the cost of only a handful of Hinata's clones.

As I watched them fight I realized that Hinata had just demonstrated the ability to destroy an entire hidden village single-handed. I'd seen the armies of Sound, Suna and Konoha fight more times than I could count, and this force would sweep them all from the field with ease.

Of course, the same was true of Naruto's dragon sage trick. Was I actually back to being the weak member of the team?

No, I was being silly. If I wanted to destroy a hidden village I'd do it with genjutsu and poisons and my transformation disguise, and they'd never have a clue what was happening. But it gave me a warm feeling, to know that my Hinata actually strong enough to beat me at her own specialty now.

Hinata frowned. "He's making more clones as fast as I can kill them," she complained, her voice beginning to sound strained. "I think he's draining power from those sealed bijuu they have in there. Well, fine. Let's see how they like this!"

She called another hundred shadow clones, and the entire group began a long series of hand signs in unison. I saw water nature, summoning, a massive elemental manipulation field spreading across the whole group.

"Water Dragon Stampede!"

A wall of water rose out of the ground and roared towards the battle, and I realized it was made up of hundreds of overlapping Grand Water Dragon attacks. They crashed through the mist and into the blinded army within, crushing Zetsu clones in the hundreds. Hinata's shadow clones all saw it coming, of course, and darted around and among the roaring dragon heads with ease. A few of Zetsu's clones evaded the attack by blind luck, only to be picked off by the kunoichi teams that danced across the waves.

A normal attack would have traveled a couple hundred yards and petered out, but the clones that had generated the wave were still feeding water into it. The tsunami roared deep into the ranks of the Zetsu army, to crash against the doors of the palace itself. The majority of the enemy army was destroyed in moments.

"Now!" The real Hinata said, and darted forward. Naruto and I followed.

We crossed the last half-mile to the palace doors quickly, leaving behind hundreds of battling clones. A company of Hinata's clones gathered around us, pouncing on any Zetsu clone unfortunate enough to get in our way and dispatching them before they could try to interfere. Another mass of them flickered past us as we entered the vast halls of the palace of the gods, engaging a thick crowd of Zetsu clones that was gathered within.

It was too good a target to resist. As Hinata filled the hall with mist I cast a jutsu of my own, creating a cloud of herbicidal poisons that filled the same space. Zetsu's clones dropped like flies, and our column pressed on into the palace.

We burst out into the throne room to find a swarm of Hinata clones descending on the bijuu containers, who had apparently been protected from my bomb somehow. What I presumed was the real Zetsu called up one final group of clones, and began to sink into the floor as she engaged them.

But as Orochimaru had learned, it was hard to get away from Hinata once she got within body flicker range. A team of her clones appeared around him and launched a flurry of attacks, some of which seemed to hit before he could fully dematerialize. Then I body flickered over and jammed his phasing technique.

Two seconds later he was thoroughly dead, and a moment after that the room was clear.

The real Hinata sank to her knees with a gasp, and the clone army began to dispel by squads. "That was harder than I expected," she admitted. "But I've got enough chakra for one more big fight. Most of the remaining Akatsuki members are on the roof, but I don't see Sasuke or Nagato's real body. I'm not sure what they're waiting for…"

That question was answered as a rip in space opened in the middle of the room, and Sasuke stepped out. His Hinata followed, guarding his back as usual.

"Hello, Naruto," he said confidently. "Ready to end this?"

"Sasuke." Naruto growled, his fists clenching and unclenching. His eyes turned red, and wisps of the Kyuubi's poisonous chakra curled around him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard?" He spat.

"I do what is necessary," Sasuke replied coldly. "Now, are you going to stop me? Or will you run away, and leave the real Hinata in my hands? Don't forget, my loops can run as long as I wish. I could make her torture herself for years before you could try again."

"Monster!" Naruto roared, and stepped forward as a red aura blossomed around him. "This ends here, Sasuke! I'm going to beat you until your grandparents feel it, and then Sakura is going to figure out how to make you stay dead."

"Will she?" Sasuke glanced my way. "Bad girl."

I gave him the finger. "Fuck you, Sasuke. All your brainwashing accomplished was to make me learn to be even stronger. You can't beat the three of us, even with Nagato's help."

"Ah, but I don't have to," he said triumphantly. "That's their job."

Three teenaged copies of Naruto stepped through the rift. Each wore a seal my copy had invented for Sasuke during their last months of preparation, designed to suppress the will of the person it was applied to. There was nothing human looking out of their blood-red eyes, and the crackling auras of red chakra surrounding their bodies already had four visible tails.

The portal closed behind them.

"My Sharingan can control even the Kyuubi," Sasuke boasted. "Can you defeat the most powerful of the bijuu? Can you do it three times at once? I'd have brought more, but I have to admit this is my limit."

"Crap," I muttered. "Naruto, do we need to bug out? Your chakra still isn't recovered, and…"

"No," he said harshly. "You wanted to finish this, and that's what we're going to do. I'll handle these boys. You two take care of the others."

A blinding flare of chakra blazed up around him, refilling his reserves with an ocean of power that made even the massive stores of my own chakra seal seem like nothing in comparison. It took me a moment to realize what I was seeing, and then I had to shake my head. Somehow he'd managed to copy my trick and make a chakra storage seal hidden in his mindscape, despite the fact that his mindscape was just a mental construct instead of a quasi-physical pocket dimension. Only Naruto.

Then he brought his hands together in a seal I didn't recognize.

"Demonic Sage Mode," he growled. My jaw dropped as he sucked in the Kyuubi's chakra and blended it with his own, still augmented by the natural energy of Sage Mode, to make a four-phase chakra. My god. That would be as big a step above normal Sage Mode as that was above an ordinary ninja.

That's my man.

"We're on it, Naruto. Kick his ass for me." I backed away from what was about to be a very bad place to be. Hinata went with me, automatically positioning herself to guard my back as we moved. My mind flashed through everything I knew about our remaining opponents, considering how to beat them.

Sasuke's Hinata was the hardest of them for me to fight, and the one most likely to take me out without having to deplete my chakra first. My Hinata could keep her busy for awhile, but she probably wouldn't win that fight. Strong as she was, her older self was even more skilled. I'd have to finish off what was left of Akatsuki in time to help her.

I'd never come close to beating Nagato, and that was when his 'Six Paths of Pain' were animated corpses. Now they were alive, much faster and stronger than before, and he had S-rank cannon fodder to throw at me as well. Could I really do this?

I had to.

I set myself, mustered my will, and increased the flow of chakra through my Heaven Seal. I was myself. Centered and strong, every aspect of my body and mind operating in perfect harmony. Aware of the true nature every detail of my surroundings. Ready to spring into action in an instant, bringing irresistible violence to bear on the weakest point of any force foolish enough to oppose me.

It might not be enough, but I'd give them a hell of a fight.

A slight flickering of my chakra in our personal code told Hinata what I needed her to do, and she nodded firmly. I reached back to touch her cheek with a strand of animated hair, and wove the seals for a chakra repulsion array across her skin. It would only stop normal jyuuken, not the elaborate spikes and armor-piercing lances of the higher forms, but it was all the advantage I had time to give her.

"Let's do this, Sasuke," Naruto said grimly.

Sasuke nodded, and gestured to his Kyuubi-possessed minions. "Kill him!"

Everything happened very quickly after that.

Hinata and I leaped back as Naruto threw a huge youki-charged Rasenshuriken into their midst and charged. One of them met his attack head-on, and the shockwave from their first exchange of blows cracked the walls and blew away every shadow clone in the building. That was apparently Akatsuki's cue, because the ceiling above me was blown apart from above an instant later.

I dodged through the rain of multi-ton stone blocks, noting as I did that they were moving a lot faster than terminal velocity. Hundreds of Deidara's explosive bugs crawled among them, leaping out to attack me when I passed nearby, and I caught a glimpse of puppets appearing in the air above me to swoop down with weapons bared.

I caught a glimpse of the two Hinatas locked in combat some distance away, and angled away from them. The elder Hinata's divination zone was more than a hundred yards across, an absurdly huge volume of space, but I was already near the edge. A quick body flicker got me the rest of the way out, and I breathed a sigh of relief. As long as I kept my distance and stayed mobile I wouldn't have to worry too much about her suddenly appearing behind me to launch one of her impossibly fast special attacks, and I'd be able to concentrate on my own opponents.

I ducked under a flailing tail of red chakra so intense it could have killed with a touch, and sent out an indiscriminate detonation command that set off all the constructs Deidara had dropped around me. A body flicker took me above the explosions and into the path of Sasori's puppets, where I could see the chakra strings that controlled them clearly. A hail of poisoned senbon rattled off my armor as I traced the strings back to their origin, and a cloud of iron particles began to coalesce around me.

I opened six gates, and threw a tight bolt of wind-boosted flame at the puppet master. As I'd hoped he replaced himself with a falling rock to escape, and I met him at his landing point and slammed a fist into the cylindrical artifact that his chakra strings emerged from. It exploded in a spray of blood and grey matter, and his puppets collapsed.

Kisame appeared behind me in the same instant, and I felt Samehada slashing through my armor and into the flesh and bone beneath. The blow sent me flying into the path of a barrage of rockets launched by Pein's mechanical body, and the explosions sent shrapnel tearing through my limbs. I healed that damage with a thought and flickered back to the floor, before throwing a spread of supersonic shuriken wrapped in invisibility illusions back at the enemies above me.

A massive explosion from Naruto's battle blew out the side of the palace nearest me, and I body flickered under a falling mass of stone for a moment to heal the wound on my back. One of Deidara's clay clones appeared in the same space and detonated itself, sending me flying back through the remains of the wall. One of Nagato's chakra disrupting blades speared through my left thigh as I flew, but I forced my chakra to flow normally around it and tumbled to my feet in time to block another attack from Kisame.

_Strength!_ I sang as I planted my feet, weaving new seals around my right arm. I punched him, and sure enough he reflexively blocked instead of replacing out of the way. My fist met his legendary sword with a thunderous crash, and every bone in my hand shattered despite all the tricks I used to prevent that. But the blow actually bent his sword, slamming it back into his chest hard enough to collapse his rib cage and sending him flying. Sword and wielder sailed far into the air, their trajectories separating as he lost hold of the blade.

Hopefully he wouldn't get back up.

But I'd been stationary for nearly a second, and it cost me. A beam of light from Nagato's mechanical body speared through my chest, melting a neat hole through the armor plates that should have protected me and actually setting them on fire. A flurry of paper sheets wrapped around my arms and began to jam my chakra, and a sudden blow from an unseen force knocked me into the flailing tails of one of Naruto's opponents.

The poisonous red youki ate deep into my flesh, tainting my chakra pathways and burning my tenketsu before batting me away with enough force to break bones. I struck a mass of rubble headfirst, and died instantly.

"Damn it," I complained. "I am not going to let my family down. I don't care how many times you kill me, I'll keep getting back up until I've won."

I kept my body animated, using it as a puppet as I body flickered away amid a flurry of distracting illusions. I split off an aspect to concentrate on healing myself, flickered away from another Deidara clone before it could explode, and threw myself into the ground as one of Naruto's opponents lit off an energy blast so big it gouged out a trench all the way to the edge of the plateau.

All across the ruins the 'shuriken' I'd thrown moments ago finally fell to the ground. The blood clones dropped their henges as they landed, and wrapped themselves in invisibility instead. Nagato's Rinnegan was hard to fool at close range, but at a distance the concealment might actually keep him from spotting them. Most of them immediately began a careful search of the plateau, looking for Nagato's real body.

I had a few seconds to heal myself before someone tried to phase lock me into the ground, and I had to emerge. A glance around revealed that Naruto's battle had already reduced the palace to a smoking crater, but he and his Kyuubi-possessed copies were still going at it in a barrage of increasingly large attacks. They were up to six tails now, but I saw him punch one of them so hard it went flying into the air right through Sasuke's intangible form.

Then I was too busy fighting to watch.

Pein's Preta, Human and Asura paths all engaged me at close range, while the others hung back and watched for good opportunities to snipe me. That meant no ninjutsu unless I wanted to get drained, so I pulled a pair of ninjato from my mindscape and wove my hair into a forest of slender braids tipped with poisoned spikes. Somehow I managed to hold them off for more than a minute, until I finally managed to tag the Asura path with a spinning high kick.

My foot took the mechanical ninja's head right off, but the risky move gave the Preta path an opening. His fingers brushed along my left arm, ripping out a river of chakra that left the limb momentarily unenhanced and nearly useless. That left me unable to block a kick from the Human path that sent me sailing into the air, only to be blown back into the ground by the invisible impact of the Deva path's gravity control.

I rolled back to my feet with my arm already recovering, and gutted the Preta path as he tried to pin me. But while my hands were busy the Human path reached right through the snake-like mass of my hair, taking a dozen poisonous hits in the process, to lay his hand on my head.

Then he ripped my soul out of my body.

The pain was agonizing, but it was over in an instant. I found myself hanging from his hand as a ghost, pinned by his technique and unable to slip away. He made a series of signs with his free hand, and the chains of a binding began to wrap around me.

"No!" I shouted. "You won't take me so easily. _Freedom!_"

I poured the full force of my stored chakra into my song, and the chains burst. I wrenched myself free, and fell back into my body just as the Deva path pierced my chest with a chakra disruption blade. I pulled my body into my mindscape before he could impale me on enough of the things to freeze me, and took a moment to remove it and heal up.

"Damn, this guy is good," I muttered. "Ok, he'll have his other bodies back up before I can catch him, but I can't just hide in here or he'll go after Hinata. Time for another new trick."

I repaired my tattered armor, added seal arrays to generate a chakra shield, and wreathed myself in a whirlwind of air-boosted flame. I discarded one ninjato while growing the other into a proper katana, with seals for sharpness and durability and a nice thick coating of cutting wind chakra. Then I stepped back out into the real world.

The mountain trembled. Great cracks appeared across the surface of the plateau, massive expanses of stone shifting and tilting in response to the forces being unleashed nearby. But my opponents were easy to find.

I spotted the Naraka path not far away, and send a half-dozen flame clones surrounded in distracting illusions after him while I suppressed my presence. He had to take that attack seriously, since that was the body that could rez the others. I saw the Animal path leap in front of him and start a summoning as I turned and sprinted up a sloping expanse of rubble towards the Deva path perched on top.

A flame aura is hard to hide, and he spotted me before I was halfway there. He gestured, and an unseen force blew me off the slope to slam into a boulder hard enough to shatter it. But I just smiled. He had a five-second recharge time on that ability, and that's practically forever to me. I flickered high into the air, threw a blast of cutting wind that he avoided with a replacement, and used a replacement of my own to meet him at his landing spot.

The Deva path was the strongest of the six, and he actually blocked my sword with some kind of close-range repulsion armor that also kept my flame vortex at bay. But it didn't do him any good against the four-element Rasengan in my off hand. My attack exploded against his barrier, the backblast straining my chakra shield as it tore through his defense and reduced his body to finely shredded ash. I staggered back, noting that my left hand had been destroyed as well, and started regenerating it as I turned to face some kind of tentacle beast summoned by the Animal path.

A titanic shock wave blew all of us away.

I managed to snag a boulder in mid-flight, dropping my flame shield and anchoring myself to the ground. The whole area was engulfed in flame, and the ground shook so violently we could have been caught in an earthquake. The heat was like a blast furnace, so intense I would have been flash-fried if not for my fire resistance. But between that and my chakra shield I'd be fine.

Then one of my searching clones sent me the location of a dome of fireproof paper on the other side of the ruins.

"Got you," I crowed triumphantly. I stepped into my mindscape, possessed my clone's body for a moment, and pulled my body back out at her location.

Sure enough, I could see Konan and Nagato's chakra inside. The fire resistance jutsu that kept the paper from being burned away by the surrounding flames was as flawless as all of Konan's work, and for a moment I regretted that we always seemed to be on opposite sides. Maybe I could change that when the loops were done.

But right now she and the man she followed needed to go down hard. The fireball was beginning to thin, and she could probably sense my presence. I'd better work fast. I laid my hand against the paper dome, extending my senses to get a feel for the space within, and filled it with a cloud of nerve gas.

The dome came apart instantly, forming a cloud of flying paper that quickly blew the gas away. I stayed low as I moved in, weaving through a barrage of chakra disruption blades as I called up a storm of cutting wind. A barrage of Konan's papers exploded around me, but my wind kept them from getting close enough for the blasts to penetrate my chakra shield. Realizing that her ranged attacks weren't going to stop me she darted between me and my target.

A supremely effective spy she may have been, but Konan was no match for me at taijutsu. We exchanged a brief flurry of blows before I got a hand on her shoulder, and scrambled her paper transformation technique. Half her body mass dissolved into sheets of inanimate paper, and what was left died instantly.

Nagato gestured, and the same invisible force the Deva path commanded tried to blow me away. But I was anchored to the ground and expecting it, so the technique just made my chakra shield erupt in a flare of blue pyrotechnics. When the pressure stopped I darted under the machine he rode in, and planted my fist in the underside.

It blew apart like it was packed with explosives, a cloud of twisted metal flying high into the air before tumbling back down to rain onto the earth around me. I could see Nagato tumbling through the air, trying to form hand seals for some kind of creation technique, but his hands were trembling from the nerve gas. He was still forming seals when my cutting wind vortex ripped him apart.

I sagged, panting with exertion. My whole chakra system ached with the effort of channeling so many high-level techniques so quickly, and my storage seal had shrunk alarmingly. Still, I spared a moment to grin.

"Hell, yeah! 'Not a front-line combatant' my ass, Sasuke! I am the champion of ass-kicking, you arrogant nutjob."

I turned towards Naruto's fight just in time to get flash-blinded by a series of gigantic explosions. With my true sight I could make out a pair of eight-tailed foxes trying to pin down a humanoid form that bounced madly around them throwing supercharged Rasenshuriken like they were free.

The third fox was down, the dense chakra that had made up its body slowly dissipating to reveal the unconscious jinchuuriki within.

"...ok, maybe I'm the runner-up. That's alright, I can live with being second to a guy that can knock out the damned Kyuubi."


	29. Reversals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I dropped my chakra shield, and wiped the hastily-drawn seal arrays from my skin. Then I faded into invisibility, and glided silently across the ruins towards the main event. They were still throwing around absurdly huge attacks in there, gigantic beams of light and flame that could probably level a city. I couldn't begin to match that kind of power, but I might not have to. As much as the Kyuubi hated Sharingan users, if I could interfere with Sasuke's control he'd probably switch sides in an instant.

"Hinata, how's your fight going?" I asked of the shadow clone she'd left in my mindscape.

"Not well," she replied. "She's better than I am, and I can't keep clones up consistently with all these explosions. I've worn her down quite a bit, but I don't know if I can actually beat her."

"That's alright, sweetie. With Akatsuki out of the way it's time to end this fight, but to do that I need to make Sasuke think he's won. Can you arrange to die valiantly, so the real you can get back into Naruto's mindscape unobtrusively?"

She grinned. "No problem, Sakura. Give me a minute or two to make it look convincing, and I'll be in position."

Where the palace had stood there was now a field of overlapping craters a couple of miles across and hundreds of feet deep. I hid myself at the bottom of one of the huge trenches radiating out from that central zone of devastation, and carefully made my way to the edge of the cratered zone for a peek.

Naruto stood at the bottom of the deepest crater, bruised and battered but still fighting. One of his opponents was still down, either unconscious or dead, but the other two were grimly trying to murder him in a flurry of flashing red claws and tails. Sasuke stood well back from the melee, though from the way the occasional chunk of debris flew through him he was obviously using some sort of dematerialization technique. A second look told me it was Sharingan-based, which would make it a bitch to dispel.

"Crap," I muttered. "Well, I didn't really expect to take him by surprise. Let's see, two Kyuubi copies up, Naruto is getting tired, Hinata should be 'losing' right about now…"

The shadow clone Hinata had left in my mindscape abruptly vanished. Inconvenient, but not unexpected. Being technically killed does tend to disrupt any techniques you have running, but she'd spent long enough as a ghost that I doubted it would slow her down much. Which meant it was almost time for me to play my part in this impromptu performance.

"Damn, this is going to hurt."

The elder Hinata appeared behind Naruto, and planted one of her fancy chakra-disrupting super-jyuuken blows in the back of his head. He staggered, and Sasuke started making seals.

An instant later I was standing between Naruto and his Kyuubi-possessed foes with all eight gates open. I punched the nearest one in the chest, sending it flying back into the wall of the crater, and spun to slap my hand over the other one's face. But the anti-Sharingan seal I applied fell apart at the touch of the Kyuubi's chakra, just as I'd suspected it might.

Then the pain hit.

My hands were both gone, burned away by even that brief contact with the foes Naruto had fought to a standstill, and a river of tainted red chakra oozed into my body through the wounds. I fell to my knees, trying desperately not to scream as I struggled to force it back out. I'd expected it to be bad, but not like this.

"Demonic Mind Lock technique successful," Sasuke said triumphantly. "Excellent work, Hinata. Kyuubi-Two, bring me Sakura."

A hand wreathed in youki grabbed me by the neck to drag me across the torn landscape, and this time I did scream. The leakage from its aura burned out half my tenketsu in seconds, tainting my chakra and scorching my nerves, making it impossible to think. The shock was so great I lost control of my own body for an instant, and barely managed to wrench the Eight Gates closed again before the conflict between their uncontrolled energy and the Kyuubi's alien power tore me apart.

Somehow I forced my mind to keep working, turned my sight inward to see what that poison was doing to me and how to stop it. It was like concentrated hate given physical form, and the light side of my soul that I'd been clinging to as a defense against Sasuke's Sharingan could not abide its touch. I shifted myself darker, embracing violence and vengeance and my inner demon's stern sense of justice, and the pain muted to a mere physical burn. By the time my captor threw me at Sasuke's feet my chakra was my own again, and I knew I could heal my body with a bit of effort. Of course, my resistance to Sasuke's Sharingan would be practically zero in this state, and he could probably see that.

Perfect.

I exchanged memory updates with the shadow clone I'd left in Naruto's mindscape, and verified that she was still there. She was in full light mode, utterly immune to Sharingan abilities and ready to weave a counter to Sasuke's genjutsu at my signal. According to her Hinata was in there too, though her opponent's unconventional attacks had scrambled her chakra so badly she wouldn't be able to form shadow clones again for a few minutes. That was inconvenient, but I could work with it.

I just had to hope Sasuke stayed true to form. I must have looked pretty damned beaten with my hands burned off and my chakra system destroyed, and wisps of poisonous red chakra oozing from my cracked and smoking flesh. But his chakra was more depleted than mine at the moment, and physically he was only human.

I formed a fresh new body in the depths of my mindscape and dropped an aspect into it. She immediately readied my best knockout technique, and set herself to step out and use it. Now I just needed the bastard to give me a good opening…

"And now we see who is truly the superior ninja," Sasuke gloated. "Naruto is beaten, and in a few minutes I shall cast him out of the time steam entirely. I'd thought about sparing you that, Sakura, but after this latest display I think it's best if you go with him."

"I thought we were all going to go together, Sasuke," I choked out around my damaged throat. "Or was that a lie too?"

"Of course it was a lie," he scoffed. "Did you think I was going to tell you the truth when there was a chance he might get you back? No, you and Naruto and his copy of the Kyuubi will be locked in stasis and cast out of the world entirely. Then I will have a free hand to do the same in every other world I can reach. I'll save hundreds of worlds. Maybe even thousands. In the end, it will all be worth it."

A movement drew my eye, and I glanced over to see the elder Hinata assuming her usual place at Sasuke's back. I couldn't beat them both, but once Sasuke was out of the picture I was confident Naruto could handle her. Then again, maybe Sasuke was about to knock her out for us.

"What about her?" I gasped. "She can loop too."

"Not anymore," he countered. "We've both extended our loops, and we will never reset them again. I shall keep her at my side for as long as she proves useful, and unlike you she will never betray me. We-"

I was spared the rest of his rant, because at that moment his eyes rolled up and he collapsed in a heap.

Hinata lowered a brightly-glowing fist, and looked down at him contemptuously.

"Never is a long time, Sasuke," she said mildly. "Arrogance was always a failing of the Uchiha, but you took it to a new level. I've lived fifteen years since you broke me, and yet you thought I'd never find myself again? Well, you're done now. You won't wake again until it's too late."

"Wait… what… Hinata?" I stared up at her. "Wow, that was completely unexpected. But if you'd broken free already, why wait until now to turn on him?"

She turned a contemplative gaze on me. "I could not have done so earlier. Even now, there is only one goal for which I can find the strength to disobey him. Surely you know me well enough to guess what that is?"

"Naruto, obviously," I replied. "But how? You said your Naruto was gone, and the ones that are left don't feel like the same person."

She nodded, and stepped up to examine the Kyuubi-possessed jinchuuriki who had caught me. He was standing frozen, staring blankly off into space, obviously caught in some sort of mental trap. The other one was the same, so I presumed Sasuke had set up precautions to keep them from turning on him if his control was somehow interrupted. The red chakra around them was dissipating, the fanged humanoid beasts reverting back into teenage versions of Naruto.

"My Naruto," Hinata said contemplatively, "is the man who mastered the Kyuubi. The man who united the elemental countries under his rule, and nearly united all of humanity under his banner. The man who gave me five wonderful children, strong boys and beautiful girls with the power to change the world. That loop is over, and to the rest of the world none of them ever existed. I'll never see them again…"

"Actually, you could," I interrupted. "The divine system exists outside of normal time, Hinata, and it doesn't destroy souls. If you marry Naruto and have his children, they'll be the same ones you knew before."

Her mask of reserve cracked, and she turned a wondering gaze on me. "How do you know such things, Sakura? I've lived dozens of extended loops, searched out every source of hidden lore left in the world, walked Hell's victory more times than Sasuke ever dared to interrogate the things that infect that fallen world. Yet you constantly surprise me. How old are you?"

"I've only lived about forty years," I told her. "But I'm kami enough that the demons and gods treat me like a potential recruit instead of a mortal pawn. There's a lot I still don't understand, but I've got a demon's guide to the supernatural world stuffed in my head and that covers a lot of the basics."

"Forty years," she breathed in wonder. "Oh, Sakura, you are a treasure. I've lived three times that long since our first meeting, and still you manage to prove yourself my equal. Come, stand at my side as we claim our prize together. I could never have arranged this without you, and after all your sacrifices I find I cannot deny you the place that you have earned."

I abandoned my broken body for the healthy one I'd made to ambush Sasuke with, merging my aspects in the process, and smiled at her in relief. I wasn't at all sure I could beat her in a straight fight, but apparently I wouldn't have to.

"Thank you, Hinata," I replied. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I really didn't want to have to fight you. But what are you up to?"

She smiled a mysterious smile.

"Patience," she admonished. "Did you ever study the Fourth Hokage's seal? I spent several decades unraveling its secrets after my husband died, trying to understand what had happened."

"I've never had a reason to worry about it much," I admitted. "I probably should have, but my talent for seals has really only blossomed in the last few years and Naruto always seemed to have it under control. I know the three Bijuu Sealing Methods and the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, of course, but I know Minato built a lot of complicated fail-safes of his own design into the Kyuubi's prison."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. What I eventually came to understand is that the seal has a critical flaw, which was my husband's undoing. You see, Minato designed the seal to gradually steal the Kyuubi's chakra and transfer it to Naruto. But he apparently didn't understand that the Kyuubi's mind is a part of that chakra, so it was being transferred as well."

"That's disturbing. But then why didn't it ever seem to affect him?"

"It did," she replied. "Did you ever notice how he could be so clever one day, and so dense the next? I think that was the reason. As a child he struggled constantly to assimilate those alien fragments of the Kyuubi's soul, and often the conflict was so intense he was barely aware of his surroundings. It wasn't until his last year at the academy that he decisively gained the upper hand, and began to recover. In my longer loops I've seen the whole process run to completion several times."

She smiled at my look of concern. "You should have more faith in him, Sakura. He grows more magnificent with each passing year, throwing away the demon's anger and hate and keeping only its insight and strength. By the end he is more god than man, a beacon of hope for the whole world. But he never loses that indomitable spirit that first drew me to him. Can you imagine what it means to be such a man's wife?"

"Oh, hell yeah," I grinned. "Our looping Naruto is a lot like that, Hinata. But then, what's the problem?"

"The seal draws out the last of the Kyuubi's mind long before the raw chakra of its power is depleted," Hinata said softly. "When that happens the remaining energy becomes violently unstable, and corrodes the seal away. In twenty years or so it fails catastrophically, releasing about four tails worth of youki all at once. Even Naruto's regeneration can't handle so much internal damage."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," she reassured me. "I've long since found a solution."

She vanished with that damned Hyuuga teleport technique, leaving a shadow clone behind, and reappeared standing over the real Naruto. I whirled and tried to follow, but her clone jammed my body flicker with consummate skill. I frantically ordered my own clone to wake Naruto up while I went back to full boost, and covered the forty yards between us with a single leap. But by the time I landed it was already too late.

Hinata brushed aside the tattered remnants of Naruto's shirt, an intricate pattern of chakra-saturated water already forming on one fingertip, and touched it to the seal on Naruto's belly with delicate precision.

Naruto convulsed, his hands going to his head as the genjutsu holding his mind in stasis was broken by the sudden surge of demonic chakra. A fountain of tainted red power sprang up around him, and I was forced to abort my leap and back away. My shadow clone was blown away by the wave of hostile energy, and I had no idea what effect it would have on my Hinata.

"You backstabbing bitch!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"

"He'll be fine," she reassured me. "It was only the governor stage I broke. He'll absorb the Kyuubi's mind and dominate it in a few minutes, and then the rest of its chakra will be his in less than an hour. Have faith, Sakura!"

"Faith my ass! What if you're wrong? How could you risk Naruto like that?"

"I've done this before," she insisted. "At thirteen he's not strong enough, but by twenty he can do it. I've tested it twice, and I know the real Naruto is far stronger than the ones who don't loop. Leave him be for a few minutes and you'll see for yourself!"

I stalked around the pillar of glaring red chakra with my fists clenched cursing myself for not waking Naruto up when I'd had the chance. But there was nothing I could do about it at this point.

"If it's such a great idea, why didn't you just wake him up at tell him about it?" I demanded angrily.

"He's always too worried about the Kyuubi to risk it," she explained serenely. "Everyone has told him so many stories about how terrible it is that he won't believe me. This is the only way."

I stopped, struck by the similarities between her planning and Sasuke's. They were each convinced that they were the only one who could solve the problems they faced, and had some elaborate rationalization for why there was no point in talking to Naruto about it. For that matter, Nagato had been the same…

"Hinata, you idiot!" I growled. "This isn't some confused genin, it's the real Naruto! He knows more about the Kyuubi than both of us put together, and I'd bet my soul he's studied every detail of that seal. But you're telling me you that you distrust his judgment so much that you had to go behind his back and force him to do things your way? That isn't the Hinata I know."

She flinched, but I wasn't done.

"You say you've studied all the hidden lore you could find? Well here's a revelation for you. The blessing of hope is gone, the curse of despair is destroying our world, and Naruto holds the mandate of heaven! You just let yourself get conned into doing gods know what to the only man who can save us all."

"W-what?" She suddenly looked uncertain. "No, that's impossible! I'm not some weak-minded fool who listens to the whispers of darkness, Sakura."

Naruto chuckled, and sat up slowly as the red chakra died away.

"You always were the smart one of the bunch, Sakura," he said. But his voice was deeper than normal, with a gravely undertone that send chills up my spine.

It was the Kyuubi.

"Naruto-sama!" Hinata exclaimed in relief. "Please, tell Sakura you're alright."

"Yes, I'm just fine little dragon. You played your part perfectly."

His body changed as he spoke, growing fur and sprouting tails, shifting to the humanoid fox form he'd worn the last time I spoke to him. An invisible aura of power sprang up around him, engulfing us both, and for an instant I felt the same helpless attraction as I had the last time I encountered him in a physical body. But it was no worse than what Naturo often did when we sparred, and I knew how to turn off my reactions.

Hinata obviously didn't. She stared at him like a mouse before a snake, and when his hand cupped her cheek she began to tremble.

"You… you're not…" She stumbled over her worlds.

"I'm not Naruto?" He asked sarcastically. "Of course not, silly girl. No mortal will can overcome mine for long, though it was thoughtful of you to arrange for the brat's mind to be paralyzed when you freed me. Now I don't have to worry about some trite little dominance struggle, and I can eat his soul at my leisure. I'll do it so gradually the wishgiver system will never notice, and in the end I'll be the one in control of the time loop. Hells, I might even be able to take the mandate of heaven while I'm at it. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"But… this is impossible," Hinata babbled. "I tested this. Naruto always defeats you…"

The Kyuubi laughed. "You still don't get it? My awareness spans all worlds where I exist, and as long as Naruto loops I do too. I've been feeding you hints for all these years, leading your gullible little mind where I wanted it to go. Those times you tested your stupid theory? That wasn't the brat who held you and fucked you and made you worship him. It was me."

"No!" She backed away slowly, shaking her head in horrified realization.

"Oh, yes," he said maliciously. "Your misguided experiments have destroyed the man you love half a dozen times now, and this time it's going to stick. But look on the bright side. You make such a cute bedwarmer I might put my collar on you this time around too."

"You have to know I'm not going to just stand around and let you do that," I said firmly. "What's your angle?"

"Oh, so you've found a little self-control?" He asked me. "That's fine, Sakura. You might actually be strong enough to make playing with you fun now. But as for my angle…"

Red chakra erupted from every part of his body, forming a dense four-tailed shroud much like his other copies had used against Naruto. But this time it kept on growing, becoming more fox-shaped and sprouting more tails, until a nine-tailed fox of chakra thirty feet tall stood before me. One of his tails picked up Sasuke's unconscious form and deposited it on the ground between his mighty forepaws.

"Who in the nine thousand hells do you think I am, little girl?" he growled. "I am malice incarnate, and I don't make stupid mistakes. I've been planning this ever since I addled the brat's brain to screw up his wish. The brat won't wake up unless I let him, and neither of you has the power to so much as scratch me in this form. My body is impervious to your feeble techniques, my mind is immune to your petty genjutsu, and the last Sharingan wielder who could have opposed me has already fallen. Oh, and if you were hoping to use these copies against me…"

His tails gathered up the still-frozen forms of Sasuke's three blonde minions, and tossed them into his gaping maw one by one. The chakra that composed his body surged and boiled furiously, and I could see him devouring the paralyzed souls of his alternate-universe doubles. Two more tails sprouted from the creature's body as he assimilated their power.

"You see?" He laughed. "I was already as strong as all the bijuu in the world combined. But this fool conveniently brought more of me here. Do you have any concept of how strong an eleven-tailed beast is? There is nothing in your world that can stand against me, Sakura. But please, fight me if you can. If you're entertaining enough I might even let you enjoy the things I'm going to do to you."

Hinata collapsed to her knees with tears in her eyes. "Naruto," she sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh, gods, what have I done?"

My mind flashed through a thousand options in the space of a heartbeat, but there was really only one choice. For all his bluster I wasn't afraid of the Kyuubi. I could step into my mindscape whenever I wanted, and from there I could reach any world that contained a version of me. The Kyuubi obviously didn't have that power or he'd have done something like this on his own, so there would be no way for him to follow me.

But he had both my loves prisoner in his mind, and if he ate their souls I was pretty sure the loop wouldn't re-create them. I wasn't going to abandon them to that, no matter what it cost me.

"I guess it's up to me, then," I said heavily. "Hang on a sec."

I made another real body, a few years younger than the one I currently wore, and nudged the alternate-universe copy of myself that I'd rescued from Sasuke into it. She blinked, and looked around nervously.

"Um, big sis, I don't think I could do much against the Kyuubi even if I wasn't out of chakra," she protested.

I silenced her with a kiss, and passed her all the memories I hadn't had time to give her before in the process.

"Just back off and watch. Survive. Get Hinata out of the area if she'll let you. And… take care of them for me, alright?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes, and nodded. "I promise."

"Are you ready yet, kid? I'm getting bored." The Kyuubi yawned.

I looked up at the towering inferno of hate, and shook my head. "You really sure you want to back me into a corner like this, Kyuubi? You do realize what those two souls you're holding prisoner mean to me, right? There is nothing I won't do to free them."

"I'm not going to let you set up some elaborate sealing technique, Sakura," he scoffed. "Now do something interesting, or I'll start chewing on your girlfriend."

"Then there's no other way," I said sadly. "Fine, then. I'll tell you the flaw in this grand scheme of yours. There's one other person who can command the full power of the Sharingan."

I pulled yet another body out of my mindscape and aspected myself as I spoke. But the aspect I dropped into that new body was the demon who'd slept inside me for so many years, and the first thing she did was shift her eyes.

She was a very junior demon, without even a connection to the Nidhogg system, but her kind had created the Eyes of Misery. Her eyes were fully developed, and using them was as instinctive to her as breathing. Even as a beast of eleven tails, the Kyuubi wasn't immune to her Tsukuyomi Bijuu Bind.

He froze, rooted in place by her technique, and roared in frustration. "How? You were never one of that cursed clan, and even if you were you haven't the stomach to unlock those powers."

"I told you, Kyuubi, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect my family," my demon aspect reminded him. "But I'm not a mortal bargainer, so I don't have to worry about those rules. I guess the real Naruto must have blocked your senses, or you would have heard about this when we told him."

He snorted. "Whatever. Fine, you tricked me. It won't do you any good. You can barely bind me in place, let alone command me. You can't make me give up the souls you're so attached to, and you can't hold me for more than a few minutes."

"We don't have to," I said. "You're about four times more powerful than when Minato sealed you, but I've got a lot more chakra left than he had to work with."

For the second time that day I threw open the floodgates holding back the vast lake of power hidden in my storage seal. What felt like a limitless sea of power surged through me, replenishing my reserves and banishing my fatigue in an instant. But I could see that I'd already spent more than half my reserve, and what I was about to attempt was unprecedented. Even as a nine-tailed beast the Kyuubi had been almost impossible to contain, and now he was four times stronger than that. But I'd noticed before that my own method of singing seals in the celestial tongue was much more effective than conventional hand seals, and I didn't need to do anything near as elaborate as Minato's masterpiece…

"Hah!" The Kyuubi barked. "That amount of power is nothing to me, girl. Besides, what could you possibly use as a container?"

"I won't be needing one," I said coldly. "Goodbye, Kyuubi."

Then I mustered all the love and determination I could find, and raised my voice in the most painful song I'd ever sung.

_Guardian Shinigami of this mortal world of woe, hear my call of desperation and make manifest your form. I am Sakura Haruno, born of mortal man and woman, faced with a foe I cannot defeat who threatens all I hold dear. But as the Celestial Emperor has commanded that no power may stand above all retribution, I offer now the bargain of sacrifice._

The air grew cold around me, and I heard Hinata's startled gasp as the Shinigami materialized behind me. No matter how powerful the Kyuubi might be, he wasn't stronger than death.

_Who shall I take?_ The ghostly presence whispered in my ear.

"Whoa, wait, are you nuts?" The Kyuubi protested. "Kid, that thing will take you too. Do you want to be digested in his belly for a hundred years?"

_The Kyuubi that stands before me is my foe,_ I sang. _Take every trace of him, but touch not his prisoners, and my soul shall provide your rightful payment._

_I accept your bargain._

The ghostly figure nodded, and its arms stretched out to fasten on the struggling demon fox as its mouth gaped wide. A river of seething red chakra was ripped out of the Kyuubi's chest, streaming down into that endless black maw along with a steady stream of my own blue chakra. The bijuu thrashed and struggled wildly, desperately trying to break the technique that froze him in place. But my demon aspect stood firm, and the binding held.

"Sakura, you can't mean this. You're a goddess! All you have to do is say the right words, and you'll be immortal. Let me go, and I'll tell you what they are."

My demon aspect shook her head. "We're not afraid to die, dumbass."

The fox shrank visibly, its eleventh tail vanishing into the maw of the Shinigami. But half my chakra was gone as well.

The Kyuubi tried another tack. "But if you do this, you won't even have an afterlife! You won't go to one of those Heaven realms, or reincarnate, or even get punished by the demons. The Shinigami will devour your soul!"

"Like you were going to do to Naruto?" I asked. "I understand exactly what I'm doing, Kyuubi. If this is the price I have to pay to protect my family from you, I'll pay it."

Another tail was sucked away, but my storage seal had already shrunk alarmingly. This was going to be close.

The Kyuubi howled in pain, and struggled vainly against its bindings. I could see my demon aspect was tiring fast, but she wouldn't have to hold him much longer. Three-fourths of the Kyuubi's chakra was already gone, and his ninth tail was sucked away as I watched. The eighth went, much faster than before, and then the seventh. But now my storage seal was empty, and my own chakra was fading fast.

"You can't do this to me!" The demon fox howled. "You owe me! I call in your debt to me, little goddess!"

I blinked in surprise, my concentration wavering for a moment. Damn, he was right. I owed him for the hints he'd given me so many years ago, and I was bound to honor that obligation whether I wanted to or not.

But then again, it wasn't an unlimited obligation.

His sixth tail was ripped away, and his howling began to sound more like whimpering.

"You're right, Kyuubi," I admitted, my voice tight from the strain of maintaining my technique. "You gave me a chance to survive, so I have to repay you in kind. But that's all I have to give you. A chance."

His fifth tail was sucked into the void.

"What? You bitch! What the hells does that even mean?"

His fourth tail went, and his third, faster and faster as his power faded. With each loss his power was halved, but so was mine. As the Shinigami claimed the Kyuubi's second tail I realized that my own chakra was almost gone, but that was alright. My job was done.

The Kyuubi's final tail was dragged into the mouth of the Shinigami, but I ended my technique before the last of it was taken. The Kyuubi had reverted to a humanoid form, his red aura of chakra barely stronger than any jounin's.

"You have a chance to live," I said. "But you aren't taking over anyone in that state."

Hinata glided up behind him while he was busy staring at me, and laid him out in a blur of precision jyuuken strikes. She caught him before he could fall, and looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks.

"What will happen now?" she asked fearfully.

"Naruto will be fine when he wakes up," I reassured her. "He can handle that furry asshole easily now, and my younger self over there can fix any medical problems that might come up. But Hinata, promise me you'll work together with them from now on. Let Naruto know about any other problems you think you've found, and trust him to work things out instead of coming up with these crazy schemes on your own."

She hung her head. "I don't deserve him after all this," she choked. "But… it isn't about me. I promise, Sakura. I'll listen to Naruto, and do whatever I can to make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"Thank you," I breathed. I felt so weak. Hollow, like something vital was already missing, and my chakra was so strange. I looked back at my demon aspect in time to see her collapse, completely drained of normal chakra. All that was left to her was a tiny mote of darkness, the trace impurities I hadn't been able to purge when I severed our Nidhogg connection all those years ago.

She pointed behind me, and I turned to see that the Shinigami was fading from view. Clutched in his hand was a ghostly blue outline of myself, who gazed back at me gravely.

"Take care of them," she mouthed.

Then she was gone.

I fell to my knees as what little strength I had left fled from my body. But wait, if the Shinigami had taken me how was I still here?

I looked down at myself to find that the last traces of blue human chakra had been sucked from my body as my invocation of the Shinigami ended. All that was left was a faint tracery of gold.

"Oh, dear," I muttered. "Did I just sacrifice my humanity?"

"I guess so," my demon aspect said weakly. "Damn, this is going to be awkward. If we merge again our chakra will probably self-destruct. Oh, wait. Never mind. I don't think I'm going to last long anyway."

"Spiffy," I commented. I turned my awareness inward for a moment, surveying the state of my mindscape with a frown. My soul was much weaker than it had been, and I didn't seem to be producing chakra anymore. Not blue human chakra, obviously, but not gold either. The little bit of energy I had left was all I would ever have.

Wait. Pure gold.

"I think I get it," I said wearily. "We're ghosts. Probably the Shinigami doesn't take celestials, so he left the little bit of celestial power we had behind. But I think I've got one last job to do before I fade away."

I pointed to the Throne of the Gods, still hovering it its original position several hundred feet above our heads.

"Hinata, can you help me get up there?"


	30. Victory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata frowned up at the throne floating high above us. "Yes, I can get us there. But is there nothing that can be done for you, Sakura?"

I shook my head. "This is more important, Hinata. I have a few hours to find a way to cheat death, as long as I don't use any chakra. But if I don't take this opportunity now everything we've gone through will have been in vain."

"Very well," Hinata agreed reluctantly. "As much as I have abused your trust recently, it is only fair that I should give you my own. But we shouldn't split up."

She focused her own flagging chakra, and to my surprise worked an earth technique. The ground around us shifted with a rumble, and slowly rose to form a column of stone that carried us up to the level of the throne.

I pulled myself to my feet with a groan, and staggered across the seared rock to the ornate device. Not knowing what else to do, I sat.

A display made of nothing but light appeared in front of me, much like the ones I'd seen Astoria use in her office. It showed a login screen, asking for a user name and password that had probably been forgotten centuries ago. But there had to be some way to use this thing or the Bright Kami would never have gone to so much trouble to get me here. I scrutinized what looked like a row of buttons at the bottom of the screen. Ok, Cancel, Change Password, Help… ah, that sounded useful.

I touched the 'Help' button with my finger, and another panel appeared with a musical chime. Blinking symbols on the new panel read 'Please hold, a help desk technician will be with you shortly.'

"You know, Sasuke spent more than a decade trying to find someone who could sit on that throne," Hinata said speculatively. "He gave up because he thought there wasn't anyone left with the right bloodline."

"He was right," I said. "You have to have been born on our world, and have pure gold chakra. I didn't qualify until a couple of minutes ago."

There was another musical chime, and the message was replaced by Astoria's smiling face.

"Office of the Sysop, Orion Arm Division, how may I help you?" She said pleasantly.

"Astoria?" I said dumbly. "Ok, now I know this whole thing was a setup. Um, my name is Sakura, and we've met before, but you don't remember me because I'm stuck in a time loop. You should have, what did you call it, a memory save?"

"I do?" She said quizzically. She looked away, her fingers flying over a keyboard. "Oh, I see. Yes, just a moment while I do a context load… oh my. I see. But you're calling from your world's master system console now? That must be quite a story."

I chuckled weakly. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll live long enough to tell it at this point. Look, I need to figure out how to use this thing to get the Blessing of Hope reinstated on my world and get someone who knows what they're doing in here to take over. Can you tell me how to do that?"

"Hmm. It looks like you qualify for a system account now, and since you're the only one on your world… sure, no problem. I do this all day. I'm setting up your account now. User name 'Sakura', password 'Sakura', and I'm locking the account to your console temporarily so it can't be hacked while we're working. Just be sure to change the password to something secure before I hang up. Ok, it should be ready now. Give it a try."

"Um, how do I type anything?" I asked.

"Oh! Touch the input field, and you should get an entry tablet," she explained.

I touched the little box labeled 'User Name' with my finger, and what looked like a glowing keyboard of light appeared in the air. I shrugged, and obediently typed my name twice. When I hit enter the panel blinked once and faded, to be replaced by a new panel covered with tiny pictures.

Before I could ask what they meant a message appeared over the icons. It read 'No other valid users detected in this system partition. Emergency administrative privileges granted. Treasury draft privileges granted. Planetary supervisor position is vacant. Claim planetary command? Y/N"

I reached for the button labeled "Yes", but hesitated. The last time I'd talked to Astoria she'd been awfully anxious to recruit me, and I still didn't know what their game was. Considering how hung up on free will the Bright Kami were, consenting to anything I didn't understand was probably a bad idea.

I touched "No", and the message vanished.

Astoria frowned slightly. "Are you sure you don't want to take on the planetary supervisor post, at least temporarily? The fringe benefits are kind of important."

I thought about it for a moment. "Let me guess. An Yggdrasil feed?"

She nodded hesitantly.

I sighed. How typical of them, to set me up to die and then tempt me with salvation on their terms.

"Astoria, why exactly did I have to go through all this? Why couldn't you guys just turn the blessing back on yourselves?"

"We couldn't do that, Sakura," she insisted. "That would be against the rules."

"Exactly," I said tiredly. "Those who break the rules are trash, right? But those who let rules make them abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I'm not going to let you trick me into tying myself into a system of rules that would prevent me from standing by my family, Astoria. Now can we please concentrate of saving the world?"

My demon aspect struggled back to her feet as I spoke, and hobbled over to lean on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured you soft-hearted types would be all over that one," she said wryly. "Come on, don't disappoint me."

Astoria stared at her. "You're still alive? Um, wait, shouldn't you be trying to stop us?"

"You've got to learn to see under the underneath, girl," she replied. "Obviously Hild-sama's moved on to a different plan, or I'd have a Nidhogg connection right now. So, the next step?"

Astoria frowned, but resumed her typing. "Well, alright. Worldwide blessings are managed by the Office of Intervention, so they aren't under your direct control. I'm sending you the reactivation request form now. It's already filled out, so all you need to do is sign your name and submit it."

Another panel opened, this one covered in dense paragraphs of celestial script. Great. Apparently even Heaven had paperwork.

Not being an idiot, I took a minute to read it over to make sure there wasn't a vow of pacifism or something buried in the fine print. But it seemed like it really was just an interdepartmental request form, so I signed it and pressed the 'Send ' button at the bottom.

Two heartbeats later a golden glow unfolded across the sky above us.

"You'd think someone was just sitting around waiting for us to send the request," I said dryly.

Astoria smiled shyly. "Of course they were. I'm still getting caught up on the details, but I think someone important has been planning this for a long time. Just so you know, interdepartmental requests are always tied to the system clock instead of your local timeline. So even if you use that wish to backtrack again the Office of Intervention will still have your paperwork on file, and they can reactive the blessing immediately."

"That's a relief. What about my system account?"

"Oh, that's tied into system security," she explained. "Time travel won't affect it at all. Once you're in the system, you stay in forever."

"Sounds handy. So, about getting a replacement?"

"Ummm, that might take some time," she replied, her eyes darting between me and something off-screen. "I think the big shots were expecting you to take the job. You know, the rules really aren't as bad as you're thinking…"

I snorted. "Astoria, I'm a ninja. A nice one, I guess, but I'm not like you and I don't want to be. If I took the job I'd do it my way, and you guys would be looking for a way to get rid of me in a matter of weeks. It's better not to go there in the first place."

"But, Sakura," she said hesitantly. "You have to know that you're dying. Can't you trust us, just this once?

A groan from Naruto interrupted me before I could formulate a response. Naturally, by the time he got his eyes open there were four anxious kunoichi gathered around him.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"We won."

Naruto listened gravely as I brought him up to speed on what had happened while he was unconscious. Our Hinata emerged from his mindscape via a shadow clone during my explanation, and eyed her counterpart warily as I spoke.

"... so we've more or less won, but it wasn't exactly an unqualified victory," I finished.

"Yeah, I'm not too happy you had to sacrifice part of your soul to the Shinigami," he said with a frown. "But if I understand this time travel stuff we can get her out of that with a reset, right? You'll still be missing that piece of yourself when you go back, but the sacrifice won't have happened so the Shinigami won't have her either."

"I think so," I confirmed. "The Shinigami is part of our world, so I'm pretty sure it has to live in normal time just like the rest of us. That's what it looked like when I saw it, at any rate. So yes, the next time we reset the part of me it took should either go back with me, or just vanish from the time stream. But I'm only going to last a few hours like I am now, and that's if I don't do anything that would use up chakra."

"Oh, that's easy to fix," he said confidently, and turned to the younger version of me. "You're the same Sakura, except still mortal and kind of crazy from Sasuke's brainwashing, right?"

She nodded. "Pretty much. But I'm totally devoted to you and Hinata, master, and if you give me some time I can turn myself into whatever you want."

"What I want is for you to merge with her," he said with a wave in my direction. "She can fix your brain and make you part of the loop, and you can replace what she sacrificed and make her mortal again. Astoria, she isn't going to suddenly get locked out if that happens, is she?"

Astoria sighed petulantly. "I suppose we're just going to have to let you do things your way, aren't we? No, she's already claimed her birthright. At this point the only way she can lose it again is if she falls to darkness. Besides, now that she's felt immortality I imagine she'll be able to form a pure kami aspect at will."

"Sweet! Thank you, sir!" My copy turned to me with a gleam in her eye. "Open up, big sis. Here I come!"

She stepped into my mindscape while I was still frozen in shock, trying to figure out if Naruto's crazy idea would work or not. She poured herself into me, and for a few moments I was very confused indeed. We didn't have enough chakra between us to fully remove the conditioning she brought with her, but after Naruto's command she was eager to let me do whatever I wanted to with her in the name of making us come out sane. With that kind of cooperation, turning her brainwashed mindset into a sleeping aspect was relatively easy.

Sweet warmth flooded my limbs as her soul integrated with mine, filling all the aching gaps the Shinigami's touch had left behind. A soft shudder rippled through our mindscapes, and the hidden spring that fed my pool o chakra began to flow again.

I was alive.

I took a deep, shuddering breath, and resolved never to summon the Shinigami again. When my awareness returned to the outside world Naruto was talking to the two Hinatas.

"I don't deserve to be happy," the elder Hinata was protesting weakly. "Not after what I've done. Whatever fate you had planned for Sasuke, you should do the same with me. Let this bright young girl become the real Hinata, and wipe away all my long lifetimes of failure."

"It's true that you've made some big mistakes," Naruto said judiciously. "Sakura wouldn't have been caught if not for you, and you owe her big time for that. But the bastard still had you mostly brainwashed, and the Kyuubi tricked you. The fact that you want to make up for it counts for a lot with me. Hinata, what do you think?"

My Hinata frowned at her counterpart. "Right now I just want to punish her until she begs for mercy," she said angrily.

"Please do," the elder Hinata replied. "I deserve it. I shall submit to whatever you deem appropriate."

Naruto frowned, but my Hinata spoke before he could.

"No," she sighed. "I know exactly how much you must hate yourself right now, and I'm going to have to be satisfied with that. I'm just a ghost, and the only way I can truly live again is if we do what Sakura just did."

"I see. Then take my life, little sister, and use it to give your Naruto everything that I could not."

"It doesn't work like that," Naruto interrupted. "Do you really think I would have killed one version of Sakura to save another? Besides, I don't want you to die, Hinata. I really was looking forward to meeting you."

My Hinata nodded, and took her older self's hand. "Exactly. Merging means we both live, big sister. But we have to be able to accept each other, and reconcile all our differences, or else we'll just go nuts. Sakura makes it look easy because she has that freaky bloodline-"

"Hey!" I protested. "There's nothing freaky about my bloodline. I'm just not exactly human, that's all. It worked, by the way."

"I knew you'd be fine," Hinata said with a smile. "You always are."

"Well, I'm glad," Naruto sighed in relief. "I was a little worried that it was taking so long. What do you think about this thing with Hinata?"

I frowned. "I'm not sure if they can pull it off, actually. Aside from my bloodline, the fact that I know my true name really helps. Neither of them is a child, so without that advantage it could be dangerous."

"But I do know my name," the elder Hinata began.

"Yes, don't you remember?" My own Hinata broke in. "You said it, when you gave my soul to Naruto. My name is _Hinata_."

"…yes," the elder Hinata agreed, a bit startled. She paused, and shook her head ruefully. "I spend decades meditating to find my name, and Sakura casually gives it to you. Typical."

"There's a reason she's my treasure," my Hinata said smugly. "Are we going to do this?"

The elder Hinata turned to Naruto. "Is this what you want?"

"It's the best solution I've heard," he said seriously. "I think she can help you a lot, and between that and Sakura's help we should be able to undo everything that bastard did to you. But that's not something I'd force on you. If you don't want to, we'll find another way to work things out."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. I am unworthy of your kindness. But if you are willing to allow this…"

She turned to her younger self, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Little sister, in the last ten minutes I've seen more happiness in your life that mine has held in years. Yes. Please. Join with me, and show me how you find such joy in life. Fill my heart with your love, and take my strength for your own, and we shall live on together as one. Perhaps one day I shall even find a way to apologize properly for all the trouble I've caused."

My Hinata smiled. "It's ok. I know exactly how to make it up to them. Here I come."

Her body was just a shadow clone, so it vanished when she abandoned it to dive into her older self's mindscape. A moment later the remaining Hinata swayed, and would have fallen if Naruto hadn't caught her.

I pulled myself to my feet, and stumbled a few steps to lean against him myself.

"I'm feeling pretty funky," I told him. "I've lost a lot of strength, but at least I'm completely alive again instead of being stuck as some kind of ghost kami. Thank you, my love. I don't think I would have thought of that."

"Outside the box is my specialty," he replied with a relieved smile. "You ok in there, Hinata?"

She looked up at him, and her eyes went wide. "I love you," she said dreamily. Then her gaze turned to me. "I love you, too. I didn't know I could belong to two people at once."

Naruto chuckled. "We love you too, you sweet little woobie assassin."

Hinata sighed happily, and melted into our shared embrace.

"See Sakura, I told you everything would work out. I'm going to marry you girls, and you're both going to have your fairytale ending no matter what."

"Now, any ideas on what to do with Sasuke? Either of you?"

I thought about it. We needed to reset at least once more, or our lives in Konoha were going to be a complete mess. But how could we do that without freeing Sasuke to cause more trouble? Was there some loophole in the wish? I dredged up a little chakra to feed into my heaven seal, artificially sharpening my wits as I contemplated the wording. Naruto had said, 'I just wish we could go back and fix everything…'

Wait a minute.

"I'm an idiot," I groaned. "Why didn't I ever see that? Argh! By the time I heard the wording I was so stuck on this time loop idea that it went right past me!"

"What did?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You didn't wish for something to be done to you, Naruto. You wished for the power to do it yourself. I'm right, aren't I Astoria?"

"Oh, I can't say anything about that with mortals present," she protested virtuously. "Not without express permission from the senior local-world kami-"

"I give you permission! Now answer the question, wench."

She laughed. "Yes, you've got it right. There's no such thing as a time loop, heroes. The wish gave Naruto the power to travel back in time to a designated save point at will, and he can share that ability with those closest to him. But mortals usually have trouble controlling such gifts, so it looks like the wishgiver system set it up to run automatically for you unless you change it. It picked the save point and companions you were thinking of at the time, and set your power to activate automatically if anything happened that would definitely require another reset to fix. But all of that is subject to change. That's how Hinata was brought in, actually. The system selected Naruto's closest peers initially, but when he fell in love with her she was added automatically."

"Wait, does that mean there are looping copies of everyone else I've ever gotten close to out there?" Naruto asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, no, the wish's power budget will only stretch to four people," Astoria reassured him. "And it won't kick anyone out unless you're very explicit about wanting them gone, since there's no way to take that back once you've reset. So it's just the four of you unless you kick someone out to make room."

"I'm kicking Sasuke out," Naruto said firmly. "That nutcase is not one of my precious people, and he's not included in my wish."

"That did it," Astoria chirped happily. "Now the next time you reset he won't go with you, so this version of Sasuke will just vanish from the time stream. Perhaps he'll do better with his life the next time around."

"Oh, he's not getting off that easy," my demon aspect said. "My chakra is still pure black, so I count as a full demon, and I've got just enough power left to take him where he belongs. Who wants to do the honors?"

I hesitated, that damned gold chakra making me reluctant to kill a helpless foe. Besides, was he really to blame? He'd spent decades with the seal and his Sharingan and the Curse of Despair all competing to drive him into darkness. Could anyone have resisted that? But then again, was I really going to make excuses for a man who'd done the things he'd done? Does it matter what your reasons are, when you've done things that most demons wouldn't have the stomach for?

Hinata glanced at me, realized why I was dithering, and stepped up to drive a crackling spike of chakra through the asshole's brain in one fluid motion.

"Perfect," my demon aspect said. She reached into Sasuke's bloody corpse, and dragged his soul out by the throat.

"Ready for your final reward, little man?" She taunted him. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? Screwing this thing up is not going to make the big shots happy with you, and you've made sure you deserve anything they want to do to you. I think you're in for a lot of close, personal attention."

The terror in his eyes as he scrabbled uselessly at her hand made me positively tingly inside. Then I felt guilt at enjoying another's misfortune, followed by irritation at myself. That stupid gold chakra was still messing with my head pretty badly, but at least I had a little bit of blue now to balance it.

"You can't!" Sasuke protested. "They'll punish you too."

My demon aspect laughed. "Are you blind, Sasuke? I belong to my light side, not the other way around. If they try to grab me she can pull me out, Heaven will back her, and we end up being forced to join the Bright Kami instead of staying independent. My existence is the only silver lining they've got in this shit-storm, and they're not going to throw that away. You, on the other hand, will make the perfect scapegoat for all those middle managers who don't want to be blamed for missing their chance to claim the world."

She laughed. "You wronged a kami, little man, and for what you've done to me I claim your soul. I'm going to sell you off to the highest bidder, and make sure you get exactly what you deserve."

"Wait," I said.

She frowned.

Hinata gave me an astonished look. "Sakura? Surely you're not suggesting we spare him?"

I sighed. "No, but... I don't want to do it like this. Besides, if you take him to Hell now he'll still be erased when we reset. Lock him up in your mindscape, demon girl. We'll deal with him after we go back, when he won't conveniently get to avoid his fate."

"Oh. Good point," my demon self agreed. "Alright, then. I'll need some rest before I can come out again, so I'll see you all later."

She vanished with her prisoner.

"Oh dear," Astoria fretted. "Isn't that a bit harsh, Sakura?"

I shook my head. "I'm not going to hand him over to the demons, Astoria. After we reset he can go to be judged just like any other mortal."

"Good plan," Naruto agreed. "He can get whatever the gods think he deserves, with no magic get out of jail free card."

Hinata smiled beatifically. "He's going to fry forever, isn't he? That's perfect, Sakura. I wonder if they'd let me watch?"

Naruto chuckled, and mussed her hair. "Don't be a psycho, Hinata-chan. I want you to end up with us when it's our turn to go, not in whatever hell they use for cute sadists."

"Don't be silly, Naruto," she responded. "With Sakura to patch us up we could live for centuries, and I'm sure she'll have a better angle by then. Will you care for my soul in death if I worship you in life, Sakura-sama?"

I rolled my eyes.

Astoria frowned, apparently taking her seriously. "That's been against the rules for centuries-" she began.

"One more reason for me not to join you," I pointed out. "But we can worry about that kind of thing later. Much, much later, after I've slept for about a decade. Maybe even after I know what the heck I'm doing with this kami magic."

"Sure, Sakura-sama," Naruto joked. "Whatever you say, oh mighty goddess of kunoichi."

I slugged his shoulder. He laughed, and drew me in for a kiss that lasted an eternity.

"I think we're done here," he said when we finally came up for air. "So we'd better get going before Deidara comes back and blows us all up or something. I'm sure not in any shape for another fight, and neither are you two. Sakura, any other loose ends?"

I shook my head. "No, I think we're done."

"Don't forget to reset your password," Astoria reminded me.

"I did that while you weren't looking," I replied. "No offense, but I'm pretty sure you'd know what it was if you'd seen me type it. So, I think this loop is done."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. That six-month time skip screwed up too many things back home, and there's no way we can fix them now. All three of us need to go back to the beginning of the chuunin exam, together, on the same world, so we can fix things."

For the final time, Naruto's wish-born power seized our souls and threw us into the past.


	31. Completion

For the last time ever, I woke in my old bed on the first day of the chuunin exam.

I was still terribly weak from my ordeal, but for me that just meant I'd have to sweat a little to kick your average jounin's ass. I swept out of bed with a song in my heart, and had my body tuned up to something bearable before I'd taken two steps. Oh, this was going to be fun!

I could feel from here that Naruto's adjustment to the wish parameters had worked perfectly. His chakra stood out like a beacon to my senses, telling me that this Konoha was the one he'd looped in for so long. When I met him at the testing center twenty minutes later Hinata was already with them, holding his hand and whispering in his ear.

I greeted them both with hugs and kisses, ignoring Sasuke's quizzical look and the puzzled frowns of Hinata's team.

"Ready to blow away the competition?" I asked cheerfully.

"You bet, Sakura-chan!" Naruto boasted. "After we ace this exam, want to go on a date with me?"

"Of course I will, goof," I replied. "hey, Ino!"

My old friend turned at my call. "Sakura? What is it?"

"I'm tired of beating my head against a wall chasing Sasuke," I informed her. "He's all yours if you can catch him."

Sasuke's pained look was lost on the squealing fangirl, but the various jounin-sensei observing us all in secret got a chuckle out of it.

The written exam was trivial, of course. Hinata and I filled out the answers out of long habit, while Naruto just took a nap. Not for the first time I wondered what Ibiki was thinking, when he made up an exam you don't have to do anything at all to pass.

"What are we going to tell people?" I asked Naruto curiously as we made our way out of the testing center. "You know how hard it is to convince anyone of the truth."

"Who says we have to explain anything?" He replied. "We'll just do what we need to do, and let them draw their own conclusions. As long as we don't get too carried away they'll think of something they can believe."

I chuckled. "Oh, I like that. Sounds like a plan."

Sasuke frowned. "What exactly are you two talking about?"

I casually touched the side of his head with one finger, and gave him the memories I'd copied from him the last time he'd found out about the loops.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh."

"This is our last loop," Naruto said. "So make sure you don't turn into an evil asshat this time around, or I'll let Sakura's demon have you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sasuke replied wryly.

Hinata met us on the steps outside, and the three of us retired to a more secluded location to coordinate our plans. Of course, the first thing Naruto did was put us both on chakra feeds so we could start refilling our depleted reserves. After that we had a nice, long talk comparing the various patterns we'd found over the years and picking a good combination.

This was going to be our last time through the exam, so we were all determined to make the most of it. For Hinata the events of the next five weeks were the key to winning her independence without having to kill half her clan in the process. For Naruto, it was our last chance to actually get him promoted and put him on the path to becoming Hokage in a few years when Sarutobi finally retired. Oddly enough my own goals were the least ambitions, since I just wanted to pass the damned test and get it over with.

But then, I had bigger concerns on my mind.

-oOoOo-

My overself's domain was a considerably different place on my second visit. There was a pleasant little meadow surrounded by a blurry suggestion of woods, and a cozy little house next to a burbling brook. As I approached the front door opened.

"Back already?" My overself said with a smile. "Come on in. Nice job with Sasuke, by the way."

"Thanks. I see the chakra feed is doing you some good, too."

"It's a start. Now if I can just convince the celestial powers to stop trying to recruit me I'll be all set. You did a smart thing staying out of that with the Bright Kami. I know they mean well, but just the rules they've let me see so far run to thousands of pages. We'd never get anything done if we had to worry about all that crap."

"That's what I thought," I nodded. "I'm hoping Naruto, Hinata and I can form the core of a new, non-aligned faction on our world. Sort of a ninja clan of the spirit world."

She grinned. "The Village Hidden in the Afterlife? I like that. There's a whole world of supernatural powers outside of the Bright Kami and the Demons, so I think you'd have plenty of business. But I suspect this isn't a social call."

"Well, I do want to start getting to know this new kinda-sorta-aspect person I'm going to be sharing head space with for the rest of eternity," I pointed out. "But yeah, I did have a purpose for visiting now. I was just thinking about all those young Sakuras out there who are going into the Forest of Death tomorrow morning. If their lives go like my first few loops most of them are going to die, and I don't want that. So I was hoping you could give them all a little care package."

I manifested a memory bubble, and offered it to her. She eyed it speculatively.

"What's in it?" She asked.

"The basics of what we are and how our aspects work. Chuunin-grade taijutsu skills. Full mastery of the basic three academy ninjutsu, plus some C-rank genjutsu. Oh, and a full briefing on how the exam goes in my loops, including warnings about Orochimaru and the invasion and a guide on how to fight each of the other ninja in the exam."

"Cheater," she admonished.

"As Anko likes to say, if you aren't cheating you aren't trying."

She chuckled. "Fair enough. But that's all? You don't want to give them our true name, or any of your better techniques?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to turn them into a thousand little clones of me. There's plenty of room in our name for them to all find their own unique ways to be Sakura. I just want to see them live long enough to grow up."

She smiled. "So do I. Thank you, eldest self. It will take some doing, but I think I can pass this on to all of our little sisters who need it in time."

-oOoOo-

"Do you want to be present for his judgment?" Astoria asked me sympathetically.

I glanced at the winged figures that were leading Sasuke away, and sighed.

"No," I decided. "Obsessing over revenge would just give him more power over me. He's going to face the same justice as anyone else would, and that's good enough for me. I'm done with him."

She nodded, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Good. But I'll keep a recording, just in case you change your mind someday. Take care of yourself, alright? And feel free to call me, if you need anything."

I chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be hearing from me again soon."

-oOoOo-

Naruto sighed, and leaned back against one of the giant trees. "Do we have to sit around all night waiting for emo boy to get over his evil hickey? I can't move him or he'll die, but I was hoping you'd have a better way."

I giggled, and snuggled a little deeper into his lap. "I sure as hell haven't been healing him with the power of love all these years, Naruto. But after what I did to his seal we'd better give him a few hours or he might die on us anyway."

"Huh. What was that about, anyway? I've been getting used to your seal-singing thing, but the gold glitter-cloud was new."

"I just reversed the polarity of the Heaven Seal, and tinkered with the wording" I explained. "Now it really is a heavenly seal. Instead of summoning demonic power it calls down heavenly blessings."

Naruto snickered. "What, it makes him be all kind and forgiving and stuff?"

"No, but the nicer he acts the more power it will grant him. It can even make him immune to Itachi's Sharingan if he works at it. Of course, if he pushes it that far he'll probably lose his desire for vengeance..."

"Nice," Naruto said appreciatively. "Say, this thing wouldn't happen to be invoking the blessing of some particular goddess, would it?"

I looked up innocently. "Why, Naruto, would I do something that sneaky? Next you're going to accuse me of putting in a self-destruct feature, so I can blow his psychotic little head off if I ever want to."

"As long as you feel safe," he replied seriously. "But you know, this isn't the same Sasuke."

"I know, I know. I'm not going to do anything crazy, Naruto. I can work with him when I have to, and my seal really will help him out. Hell, I can even believe he might turn out different this time around when I force myself to be logical about it. Just don't expect me to ever trust him."

-oOoOo-

I drew Ino as my opponent in the preliminary match. That actually bothered me a little, since I had every intention of renewing our friendship again now that she would actually be able to grow up. I did my best to drag the fight out a little and let her show off her skills, just so she wouldn't be completely humiliated. I even let her land a hit, before I snared her senses in a basic distraction genjutsu and darted in to lay my kunai against her throat. The referee called the match at that point, so I didn't even have to knock her out.

Naruto drew Kiba. Apparently he had some of the same reservations I did, because what followed was a wild little melee where the Inuzuka boy threw out every technique he had before Naruto finally knocked him out.

Hinata drew Neji, as always. She smiled at Naruto's shouted admonition to kick the boy's ass, and proceeded to do so with flawless efficiency. The taijutsu skills she demonstrated in the process were easily jounin level, though I doubted anyone outside her family would question that. She was the Hyuuga clan heir, after all.

-oOoOo-

"I'm very proud of all of you for making it to the finals. Congratulations. The last time this happened in Konoha was when the Sannin took the exam."

Kakashi hesitated, and went on. "But even more, I'm proud to see that you've finally learned the true value of teamwork. Sakura, Naruto, you both went out of your way to let your comrades keep their pride as ninja when you could have crushed it. Sasuke, you've already thrown off most of the malevolence of Orochimaru's cursed seal. You've all done well."

Naruto and I exchanged a surprised glance. Kakashi had never said anything like that before.

"Thanks, sensei," Naruto finally said. "So, what kind of training are we going to do for the final?"

Kakashi sighed. "Unfortunately you'll probably end up fighting each other in the second round, so training you all together would be a problem. Also, Gaara is insanely strong and we've seen he likes to kill his opponents. I have some ideas on how to make sure that doesn't happen to you, Sasuke, but it's going to require intensive training. Fortunately, I managed to talk one of Konoha's best instructors into helping us out. Sakura, Naruto, this is Ebisu. He's going to be training both of you…"

We played along until Kakashi finished his explanation and left with Sasuke in tow, and then left a couple of clones with Ebisu while we went off to do other things. Kakashi really had called in some favors to get the jounin to train his students, after all, so it would be rude to just ditch him.

Hinata frowned slightly as we joined her on a rooftop a few blocks away.

"That was a little different," she commented. "Although I note that he still abandoned you both to an inferior instructor so he could concentrate on his precious Uchiha."

"Not exactly," I replied thoughtfully. "You know, I used to get pretty mad about that, but I think I understand him better now. From his perspective we're young, the world is at peace, and whether we make chuunin this time around isn't that important. But Gaara really will kill Sasuke if he gets half a chance, so making sure that doesn't happen has to be his first priority."

"Perhaps," Hinata allowed. "But if he had trained you properly before the exams neither of you would have needed special help as this point."

"But he did. Don't you see, Hinata? Any idiot can teach a genin some flashy technique to blow stuff up with. Kakashi thought he'd have years before we had to face ninja wars and S-rank opponents, so he chose to start with something much harder. He tried to teach us to be good people. We practiced teamwork and tactics and insight, the true essentials of the ninja arts, and in between he tried to show us how to live our lives as ninja without becoming monsters the way so many others have. Do you know, I still find myself quoting him sometimes?"

Hinata cocked her head at me. "Does this mean you've decided you like having him as your jounin sensei after all?"

"Oh, hell no!" I shot back. "I'd take Asuma or Anko over him any day. I'm just saying I don't blame him so much anymore. I feel kind of bad for him, actually."

"Yeah, he's not a happy person," Naruto agreed. "Maybe we should set him up with Anko or something?"

"No way!" I protested. "The last thing Anko needs is some moody guy dragging her down all the time. Besides, after I give her memories back I don't think she's going to be interested."

"Wait, what? What kind of memories are we talking about?"

"I think Sakura wants her as a retainer for our clan," Hinata clarified. Then she paused, and put a finger to her chin. "Well, that or she's collecting a harem."

I chuckled. "If I was collecting a harem I'd have, like, six of you by now. Hmm. Heaping piles of cuddly Hinatas. That does sound kind of appealing…"

-oOoOo-

My demon aspect stepped through the portal behind me, her Sharingan eyes spinning. I checked my aura, pushing a few stray wisps of blue chakra to her so I could go pure gold as I sat on the throne.

The login prompt popped up, and I tapped the help button. A screen showing Astoria's face appeared.

"You know, Sakura, we were expecting you to let each of your alternate-universe doubles take care of her own world. How many times are you planning to do this?"

"None of them will be able to meet the requirements for months, even if I help them," I pointed out. "I don't feel like making all my younger selves into assassination targets."

My account popped up, and I set up a request to reactivate the Blessing of Heaven on yet another world. The little dashboard display on my home screen said I had responsibility for forty-seven alternate versions of my world so far, but I had a long way to go.

"We're going to make the most of this opportunity, Astoria," my demon self put in. "I figure there's a few hundred worlds I can reach in a single jump from home, and we're going to hit them all. Plus the ones we can reach through our overself, of course. Can't have any of the mini-me's getting dragged into hell before they have a chance to grow up."

"But… but… that's so against the rules!" Astoria protested weakly.

I shrugged. "Now you know why I didn't agree to follow them. Besides, you'll notice your boss isn't doing anything to stop me."

"Good point," Astoria admitted reluctantly.

-oOoOo-

I finished my demonstration of the basic academy techniques for Ebisu, performing each of them with a single hand seal and my usual flawless precision.

"Very good," he nodded thoughtfully. "Sharp, fast, excellent chakra control. You might even be able to internalize that last seal with practice."

I frowned in carefully faked confusion, and he sighed. "Like this."

He body flickered across the clearing and back in a little swirl of leaves, without resorting to a seal.

"Ooh! That's neat, sensei. They never mentioned that was possible at the academy. Let's see…"

I copied his body flicker, with my signature swirl of sakura petals instead of leaves. He looked fairly astonished.

"I didn't realize you knew the Body Flicker technique," he began.

"Is that what it's called?" I asked innocently. "I didn't, sensei. I just copied what you did."

"You're a chakra sensor?" He asked. "But why wasn't that in your file?"

I shrugged. "I always got a perfect score on my awareness tests, sensei. Does that mean something?"

"Perhaps," he replied. "Can you copy this?"

He stepped out onto the little pond in the training area. I watched his feet for a moment, and followed him out.

He did a couple of hand seals, and spat a little fireball into the water. I smiled, and did the same thing without the seals.

He frowned, and cast a dispel. I cocked my head, and chewed my bottom lip cutely.

"That didn't do anything, sensei. Well, it made a chakra pulse, so… oh, I get it! That's for dispelling fragile chakra constructs like illusions, right?"

Three hours later the poor man was convinced I was the bearer of some unknown Sharingan-like bloodline, and wondering how Kakashi had missed it.

-oOoOo-

"Anko, what would it take to convince you to teach me some of your 'H' techniques?"

The busty assassin lowered her dango and eyed me suspiciously. "Aren't you a little young for that, kid? Where'd you hear about that anyway?"

"I'm an infiltration specialist. Who do you think I practice on? As for the age thing: Sexy Technique!" I posed, and nearly fell out of my top as it stretched to contain my new assets. "Oops. See why I need training? I've got some neat genjutsu I can trade if it makes a difference."

She snickered. "Cute. There's more to infiltration that having boobs, kid, and enemy ninja aren't like the boys at the academy. But I'll give you a shot. Give me your best come-on. If you can get me in the mood in five minutes I'll take you home and give you a few pointers." She leaned back in her chair and reached for a dango stick, obviously expecting me to be too chicken to make a pass at another woman in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

I slipped into her lap with a chuckle, and gave her an affectionate kiss. That was as good a time as any to restore her memories.

She stared at me in slack-jawed amazement as I pulled away. "What… the hell?"

"Time jutsu," I told her with a grin. "It's all real. I've got a better fix for your little problem now, if you're still interested in our deal?"

"Minx," she teased. "Of course I am. Wait, does this mean the invasion…"

I put my finger to her lips. "Yep. We're taking care of it. But first, I've got a fiancé to introduce you to."

-oOoOo-

Jiraiya sighed as his note-taking was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Go away." He whispered. "I'm busy with my research."

"I bet we've got better 'research material' than they do, Jiraiya-sama." Replied a sultry female voice.

He just about dropped his notebook when he turned around. Naruto was in Sexy mode and looking hotter than ever, while I was wearing my best teenage sex kitten look. We'd changed into tight tank-tops and very short skirts, but kept our forehead protectors and shuriken pouches.

"I'm Sakura." I said in my best 'sweet little schoolgirl' voice. "And this is Naruto. We're genin teammates, and very close friends. But our sensei left us all alone to go train our teammate, and we're just desperate for an instructor to help us pass the chuunin exam. Do you know anyone who can help us?"

He stared. He drooled. Then he processed what I'd said, and broke down laughing. "Oh, that's funny. You girls have me pegged, that's for sure. But I can't believe your sensei would leave students with this kind of talent high and dry."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Kakashi's too busy making sure that Sand guy doesn't kill Sasuke to bother with us. He pawned us off on some looser who wants us to spend the whole month reviewing academy stuff."

"Yeah." I interjected. "Never mind that Naruto's got enough chakra to lift the Hokage monument, and I'm beating Tsunade-sama's record for instant jutsu mastery. Come on, give us a break. We can leave clones with our so-called instructor, so no one will even have to know. We'll even keep the fan-service outfits!"

He chuckled. "Isn't Naruto supposed to be a boy?"

"It's a transformation technique," she replied.

"Yeah, it turns the subject into a sexy girl. I still can't believe he came up with that. Although since I'm already a girl, sometimes it makes me feel a little too sexy…" I snuggled against Naruto-chan's side and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Mmmm, yum."

Naruto chuckled, and squeezed my butt. "Not now, Sakura-chan. We can do that kind of training later."

Jiraiya chortled.

"Alright girls. I can see it's my duty as Konoha's most amazing ninja to rectify this terrible oversight. But if you want my training you'll have to promise to do your best, dress properly and stay in those forms the whole time. Oh, and you're definitely going to teach me that technique."

I grinned. I wasn't sure why Naruto cared about the toad summoning contract, but getting him a chance to sign it wasn't exactly torture.

-oOoOo-

"The medics don't have any idea?" Yugao said anxiously.

Hayate shook his head. "Not really. They're calling it a spontaneous remission, which just means they don't know. But whatever reason, my lungs are completely normal now."

"They're sure?" She pressed. "It's not just a temporary improvement?"

"No, they were definite about that. I haven't been able to breathe like this in years, Yugao. I think, for once, I've actually gotten lucky."

"I'm glad," she replied. Then, hesitantly, "You aren't on duty for a few hours, right?"

"Well, no, but I was thinking I mmph…"

Her kiss interrupted him mid-word. A moment later he was kissing her back, and their hands were fumbling with each other's clothes. I slipped silently away from the window with a smile. A little nudge here and there, a little extra dose of hormones for them both, and Hayate wouldn't be in the wrong place at the wrong time tonight. One less casualty for the war that was coming.

-oOoOo-

"So long, legendary sucker. Come back when you've got more money!"

"So, we're broke again. I suppose that means we're back to sleeping in a field?" Shizune commented.

"No need for that," I commented as I faded out of the shadows. I was in my adult form with my chakra pure gold, and the dress I wore had a marked resemblance to those elegant impossibilities Astoria favored. Shizune gave me a once-over and dismissed me as a civilian, but the surprise that showed momentarily on Tsunade's face confirmed that she saw deeper than that.

"Who are you?" She asked carefully.

"My name must remain unspoken for now," I replied. "But I am exactly what you suspect, and I owe you a tremendous favor for an incident you don't even remember. I'd like to repay you, if I may. There are a couple of fellows who would like a few words with you, if you're willing to leave the mortal plane temporarily to see them."

Shizune frowned at me uncertainly. Tsunade gasped.

"You can't be serious," she protested.

"I can, and I am," I told her. "Such things aren't impossible to arrange. It just cost me a few favors. I promise to have you back here by sunrise, if you'll come with me."

"I… yes," she said uncertainly. "Please. But if this is some kind of trick…"

"You'll flatten me? I should hope so," I said easily. "Come on, then. Your apprentice can come as well, if you like."

I took both their hands, and pulled them bodily into the fringes of my mindscape. I'd created a pleasant little clearing there, where Dan and Nawaki were waiting for us.

Astoria had made me promise not to resurrect them before she'd agree to arrange that for me. She was getting to know me a little too well by now. But I was pretty sure they'd both tell Tsunade to quite moping around and do something with her life, and it would give me an evening to chat with Shizune about her own situation. After that, arranging for Tsunade to be in Konoha during the invasion would be a snap.

Which would save a lot of lives, and give my old sensei her own life back again.

-oOoOo-

My opponent in the final round was Shikamaru. I beat him the same way I always did when I wanted to get an extended loop, with grace and style and perfect mastery of a few basic techniques.

Naruto and Hinata drew each other, which made for an interesting match. Naruto showed off his clones and henge transformation and inhuman endurance, mobbing her as an army of monsters no two of which were the same. She kicked her taijutsu up a notch, abandoning normal jyuuken in favor of jounin-level staples like Heavenly Spin and Twin Dragons Fist. By the time they were done anyone with a brain must have been wondering why they hadn't been promoted years ago, though Naruto carefully kept himself within the limits of what could be explained by a month of aggressive clone training.

Of course, in the end she let him win. He managed to get her wrapped up in the coils of a snake-like monster form, and she pretended to be pinned instead of breaking out one of her S-rank escape techniques. Naruto gently closed his jaws around her head, and the referee called the match. They bounced back up to the contestant's box hand in hand, and we settled down to watch Sasuke's match.

It was kind of eerie how little variation there was in that fight from one loop to the next. A few minutes of fighting, a chidori drawing blood, and suddenly it was show time.

Kabuto's massive sleep genjutsu fell over the crowd, and we did nothing for five precious seconds as the infiltrators scattered all around the stadium dropped their disguises and moved to begin their slaughter. Then Naruto slammed down a dispel with the power of a bijuu behind it, and blew the whole thing away.

I nodded to Hinata, and she vanished in a swirl of mist as Naruto grabbed my hand. We arrived at the Hokage's box just as the Sound Four's barrier jutsu sprang into being, and some idiot in an ANBU uniform got himself incinerated trying to jump through it.

"You sure this will work?" Naruto asked me.

"Piece of cake," I reassured him. I triggered my heaven seal, eyed the structure of their barrier for a moment, and raised my voice in song.

The flow of chakra through the barrier technique abruptly reversed itself. The Sound ninja maintaining it screamed in unison as purple flames suddenly crackled around them, and the barrier collapsed as they passed out.

Naruto sent a wave of monster clones charging at Orochimaru, who'd barely had a chance to get warmed up. The Snake Sanin threw out one of his usual area techniques to clear them away, but a lot of Naruto's clones were durable enough to survive a momentary burst of flame. For a moment the Sanin was trapped in melee, and found himself much harder-pressed than expected. Naturally he body flickered to safety…

…and I tracked his teleport and landed next to him with my presence already suppressed. I had a kunai in his kidney and another cutting his throat before he even knew I was there. Then I kicked him into the air as he started his creepy crawl-out-of-my-own-mouth resurrection technique.

Sarutobi's combined air-flame dragon roasted him quite thoroughly, forcing him to burn a second rez. Then a squad of senior ANBU arrived to assist, and things went rapidly downhill for the Snake Sannin. It wasn't long before he was running for his life, with Anko and a squad of jounin in hot pursuit. With the changes I'd made to her seal Orochimaru was in for a hell of a surprise when she caught him, and I already had a shadow clone waiting in the woods to make sure he didn't somehow slip away. My new clan's first retainer was going to get her fondest wish today.

Meanwhile, the rest of the invasion was meeting a similarly ignominious end.

Outside the walls, my demon aspect intercepted a certain giant snake summon in the forest just beyond the kill zone. With a teenage body that looked more like an Uchiha that my real self, she didn't have to hold back for fear of being connected to me. So she used her Sharingan to control the giant snake our enemies had summoned, sending it back to attack their own ranks while she crept about assassinating their leaders. With no quick way to breach Konoha's walls the assault quickly ground to a halt, and that was before Jiraiya arrived on the scene to take charge.

Inside the walls, dozens of sleeper agents and infiltrators were springing into action, only to find themselves badly outnumbered by Naruto's clones. He'd left hundreds of them wandering around town, with a few of Hinata's deployed with them for reconnaissance. So all over Konoha, civilians and academy students were finding themselves being rescued in the nick of time by the village pariah. A dozen sabotage teams were intercepted and taken down before they could perform their missions, and as a result Konoha's defense never dissolved into chaos the way Orochimaru had intended. There would still be casualties, but not many of them.

Another of Hinata's clones followed the retreat of the Sand siblings, subduing all three of them with a brief display of her full skills that no reliable witness would be around to report. Gaara never even had a chance to transform. Shikamaru and a scratch team of genin arrived on the scene a few minutes later, and she spent the rest of the afternoon pretending to be the real Hinata.

Because it was important for everyone to have a good alibi.

-oOoOo-

The guards outside the heavy steel door fell to Hinata's surprise attack almost instantly. I disarmed the alarm seals as she picked the lock, and then we were inside.

The cavernous space of Root's secret base stretched out before us.

We were near the top of the main chamber, on a small balcony that served as a landing for a long, winding stairway build into one wall of the room. Far below us a small cluster of ninja were gathered, surrounding a scowling old man. Our target.

"We will wait here until the fighting dies away," he was saying. "Then we will emerge to see what has come of Sarutobi's foolishness."

I dropped off the railing, and fell through two hundred feet of empty space to land lightly just outside the group.

"I knew you were a traitor, Danzo," I said casually. "But I didn't realize you were a coward as well."

I was in my adult form, wearing the same armor I'd used for my battle with Nagato, which made me a complete unknown to them. They were instantly on guard, scanning the dimness around them for more intruders.

"Who are you?" The old man demanded. "How did you find this place?"

"I'm just a gardener, Danzo. You see, Konoha doesn't need a bunch of self-righteous psychos like you lurking in the shadows making problems for the Hokage, so I've decided to put a stop to you. One way or another, Root will cease to exist today."

"You're a fool if you think the two of you can defeat us all, girl."

He was as skilled as I thought, to have spotted Hinata before she revealed herself.

He pulled aside the bandages over his right eye to reveal the implanted Sharingan beneath, and tried to snare me with a Tsukuyomi. But I'd left all my darkness in my other two aspects, and my chakra was pure gold. In this state you could more easily drown water than bind me with misery.

I shook my head gently, and filled the area with knockout gas without so much as a twitch of my fingers.

"So predictable, Danzo. I'm not a fool at all. I'm just that good."

Two thirds of his men collapsed, while most of the rest looked around wildly and did replacements to take to the shadows. Hinata would take care of those, assuming the gas they'd breathed didn't get them. Danzo must have been immune, since he didn't bother to evade. Instead he ripped the bandages from his arm, revealing more than a dozen Sharingan eyes implanted all over it.

His attempt to use Amaterasu on me worked no better than the genjutsu, of course.

Danzo was a tough old coot, but age had slowed his reflexes and he'd never been on my level to begin with. I opened six gates for a moment as I flashed in to strike at his arm with a sword pulled from my mindscape, and severed it at the shoulder before he could begin to dodge. I plucked out his Sharingan eye for good measure, and tossed it to the floor as I stepped back to put my blade to his throat. The stump of his arm didn't bleed nearly as much as it should have. But then, I knew he'd had all sorts of experimental medical techniques used on himself.

Hinata appeared at my side.

"Everyone is accounted for," she said softly. She was adult and armored just like me, and I caught Danzo's momentary shock as he realized she was a Hyuuga.

I nodded. "Thank you. You know, Danzo, my friend here wanted to see if we could inflict as much pain on you as you've caused to others. She's pretty creative, and I can heal anything she does, so we might actually be able to do it if we put our minds to it. But I've been feeling more merciful than usual lately, and I know having that many Sharingan eyes stuck in you would drive anyone crazy."

"So I'm going to give you one chance to wise up. I'm going to replace that arm with a normal one, and the eye too, and if you meet my conditions I'll let you go. If not, you die and all your agents get delivered unconscious to the Torture & Interrogation section."

He considered this for a moment. "What conditions?"

"First, you disband Root and stick with political moves that are actually legal. If you can't convince the Hokage that your ideas are the way to go, that means you don't get to use them. Second, you arrange a meeting with Itachi Uchiha for me. And third, you stop using your influence to block Uzumaki Naruto's career. After the show he put on today the only way he could fail to be promoted is if you call in favors to oppose it, so if he isn't wearing a chuunin vest tomorrow I'll be back."

"Do we have a deal?"

"It seems I have no choice," he said sourly.

"Good." I dismissed the sword, and reached out to touch his shoulder. Growing his arm back took only a moment, and his missing eye was no harder. Then I took Hinata's hand, and pulled us both directly into my mindscape.

-oOoOo-

The invasion was crushed so soundly that there was no trace anything had happened when we gathered in the square before the Hokage's office the next day. Sarutobi gave a nice little speech about the Will of Fire and the true king of Konoha, and handed out four promotions.

As the crowd broke up Naruto shrugged on his new chuunin vest with the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "I don't know what you girls did that I never thought of, but thank you! The city is saved, the snake freak is gone, and we all got promoted. Did we miss anything?"

"Father has acknowledged me as his heir," Hinata added in that expressionless tone the Hyuuga always affect. Then her face broke into a rueful grin. "I can't believe how many years the looping me spent on clan politics. I can be running things there in six months, or we can all elope tomorrow. As long as we can be together I'm happy either way, but I'll need to know which one you want in the next few days."

"I'm not sure," Naruto said thoughtfully. "I hate that political bullshit, but we'll probably need your family's influence if we're going to make this town a better place. Let's go with not pissing them off for now, and see how it works."

"Wait, you aren't saying we might go through all this again?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, hell no," Naruto reassured me. "We are officially done with the chuunin exam. From now on our reset point is now, in this world, just after we get our vests."

I froze, and stared at him for a moment. "Holy crap," I breathed. "That worked. We aren't tied to the exam anymore. Naruto, do you realize what that means?"

"It means we really are going to fix everything," he said easily.

"You goof! I was getting all worked up because I thought you were going to say the wish was over and done with, and even though I never want to do this again I was afraid we might regret not being able to reset some day. But you made the whole problem go away!"

"I'm just that awesome," he grinned. "Come on, I'll treat you both to ramen. For old times' sake."

We walked away together in the morning sun, chatting about inconsequential things.

_It's finally over,_ I thought triumphantly. _I had to become a goddess and save the world to do it, but I finally passed that stupid test!_

_ I wonder what my jounin trial will be like?_


End file.
